Parce que tu m'as quittée
by spuffygirl92
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella,il était celui qu'elle aimait à en mourir. Elle fait face à la vie sans lui. Un nouveau départ,une nouvelle vie à organiser,et des retrouvailles du passé reconsidèrent ce qu'elle est,et ce qu'elle sera. En 3tomes à la suite. B*E, AU
1. Chapter 1

**TOME 1 : PARCE QUE TU M'AS QUITTEE**

DISCLAIMER : Ni personnages, ni base de travail ne m'appartient. Tout revient, et de loin, à Stephenie Meyer.

RESUME : Edward a quitté Bella alors qu'elle n'avait que 18ans. Mais Bella n'a pas été transformée, et Edward n'est jamais revenu. Pour Bella, il a donc fallu faire face à la vie. Après un nouveau moment traumatisant, plus tard, elle tente de reprendre sa vie. Mais son passé va la rattraper. Comment réagir ?

Edward Cullen*Bella Swan

En espérant que cela vous mette dans le bain, et que cela vous plaise. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas les reviews, il n'y a que grâce à eux que je réussis à travailler ma fanfiction.

Bonne lecture.

**PROLOGUE**

En cette veille de fête nationale, dix mois après le départ de ma seconde famille-dont je n'arrivais toujours pas à dire le nom sans ressentir un besoin de me recroqueviller- Charlie et moi prenions notre petit-déjeuner avant le départ de mon père pour son travail. J'avais à finir d'organiser la maison pour les décorations de la fête, et surtout à préparer le repas pour le diner que nous partagerions le lendemain avec les amis de toujours, Billy et Jacob Black.

Même si Jake souhaitait que nous nous considérions comme sortant ensemble, j'arrivais à lui faire garder ses distances pour n'être que mon meilleur ami. Depuis la fameuse soirée horrible avec Jess en début d'année, je n'avais d'amis que Jake et ses amis loups-garous, et Angela avec qui je sortais parfois le soir après les cours pour aller voir un film, ou faire les boutiques. Choses que Charlie approuvait parfaitement, je ressemblais à une humaine normale dans ces moments et c'était ce qu'il me souhaitait.

Evidemment, quand vous avez été abandonnée par l'amour de votre vie, un vampire végétarien alors que vous veniez de fêter vos 18ans, vous n'étiez pas disposée à être 'humaine'. Mais je faisais en sorte qu'on me laisse tranquille dans mon chagrin, mon deuil. Pour cela, je paraissais normale lorsqu'on me le demandait : les cours, les travaux ménagers, les questions d'orientation pour l'université, la manière dont vous voyiez votre vie en dehors du lycée.

Je mâchouillai les derniers corn flakes de mon bol, et observai Charlie finir sa tartine de pain.

J'inspirai à fond le plus discrètement possible et annonçai

« Je vais emménager à San Francisco à la fin du mois »

La tasse de café de Charlie resta en suspend dans les airs pendant une minute entière.

Les yeux de Charlie s'ouvrirent plus que de raison.

La bouche de Charlie resta ouverte sur je ne savais pas quel bruit.

Enfin, mon père sembla reprendre son souffle, posa délicatement-trop délicatement-sa tasse sur la table, et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne cillai pas. J'avais pris ma décision près de deux semaines plus tôt, et j'avais commencé les démarches pour trouver un emploi, et étudier en même temps.

« Pourquoi ? »Fit-il, à bout de souffle. Je montrai la pièce et les environs d'un mouvement de la main, haussant un sourcil évocateur. « Il y a des villes plus près »Remarqua-t-il.

« Pas l'université de droit où j'ai été admise »Répondis-je. J'allais avoir 19ans, j'étais diplômée du lycée de Forks, je pouvais partir de la maison sans l'avis de mes parents.

« Et pour… »Commença-t-il.

« Je cherche du travail, mais j'ai une chambre sur le campus, en collocation. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »Avouai-je.

Charlie hocha la tête, il avait entendu l'agonie dans ma voix. Il n'avait pas aimé Edward, mais il avait vu la douleur dans laquelle il m'avait plongée en me quittant.

« Tu me laisses t'aider ? »Proposa-t-il, et je lui souris, reconnaissante.

La première phase de mon plan de nouvelle vie se mettait en place parfaitement.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient.

C'est ma seconde fic Twilight, et cette fois je prends mon inspiration dans New Moon T2, et j'interprète la vie de Bella si elle n'avait pas été rejointe par Alice. Si Edward n'était pas revenu, quelle vie aurait-elle eu ? Sachant que je donne à ce personnage de Bella une force intérieure et une volonté qu'il me semble qu'elle possède, même si SM ne l'approfondit pas forcément.

Etant de toute façon Edward*Bella, cette fic tournera à la rencontre et réunion des deux personnages…

N'hésitez pas les reviews, en espérant que cela vous plaise, et que vous ne trouviez pas cela hors sujet…

Bonne lecture.

**1-départ**

_Ses yeux bruns étaient soudés aux miens alors qu'il était en moi. Un bras autour de sa nuque, une main jointe à la sienne au-dessus de ma tête, je lisais en lui tout son amour, et atteignais le point ultime du plaisir._

_« Je t'aime, Bella »_

Une petite main fraîche posée sur ma joue me réveilla. Et je réalisais seulement que je pleurais.

Je saisis la main de Sarah et la posai sur ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser, me noyant dans ses yeux aussi profonds et intenses que ceux de son père. Je retins une nouvelle crise de larmes, et serrai dans mes bras ma petite fille de cinq ans.

La sonnerie à l'interphone me ramena à l'heure qu'il était :8h45.

Je me levai avec empressement, enfilai un peignoir sur ma nuisette et ouvris la porte à ma seconde meilleure amie.

« Patricia ! Je ne me suis pas réveillée…Entre. Café ? »Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine.

« Je me doutais que tu n'entendrais pas ton réveil » Se moqua-t-elle. « Et Sarah ? » Elle redevint sérieuse.

« Elle est encore dans mon lit, elle m'a réveillée alors que je pleurais »Avouai-je en remplissant deux tasses que j'avais posées sur le comptoir.

« Bella… »

« Je sais, je sais…Je ne l'aide en rien si je me laisse aller à mon chagrin…Mais, je rêvais… »

Mon amie posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule alors que je baissai les yeux.

« Ce déménagement vous fera du bien à toutes les deux. Je te le promets »

« Hum »Acquiesçai-je sceptique.

« File t'habiller, je m'occupe de ma filleule »M'encouragea Pat, et je l'en remerciai avant d'aller me doucher.

Je ressortis dix minutes plus tard, en jean noir, et col roulé noir, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Ma fille était sur le canapé, devant la télévision, notre petit chiot dans les bras. Ce petit chiot que Peter lui avait offert pour ses cinq ans. Deux mois auparavant. Trois semaines avant d'être tué. Je retins encore une crise de larmes en me demandant où je trouvais tant de réserve.

L'interphone me ramena à nouveau à la réalité.

« Sarah, chérie, il est l'heure »Dis-je en passant ma main dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle ne réagit pas, comme depuis six semaines.

« C'est les déménageurs »M'indiqua Pat, et j'hochai la tête. Je me tournai vers la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis que Sarah avait éteint la télévision pour se tenir à mes côtés. Une chose qu'elle faisait sans cesse. Ne pas me quitter des yeux. Je pris sa petite main dans la mienne alors qu'elle tenait Chou dans son autre bras.

On frappa à la porte, j'ouvris et deux hommes musclés se découpèrent sur mon seuil.

« Mme Duncan ? »Fit le premier en lisant mon nom sur une feuille qu'il tenait.

« Bonjour, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire »Je m'écartai de leur chemin pendant qu'ils entraient. Ils firent un tour rapide dans l'appartement, qui se révélait être un duplex, et décidèrent de l'ordre dans lequel ils emporteraient mes meubles.

« On va vous laissez travailler. Refermez la porte derrière vous, merci »Demanda Patricia en enfilant son manteau et son écharpe. J'en fis de même après avoir fait enfiler un blouson chaud à Sarah et attacher Chou à sa laisse.

Le vent froid de cet hiver à New York nous coupa le souffle. Et, je sentis Sarah se cacher dans mon manteau. Je serrai plus fort sa main dans la mienne, et l'entraînai avec moi chez Patricia qui avait déjà fait envoyer ses affaires dans la banlieue de Portland où nous nous installions tous, son mari Zach, elle et moi et Sarah. Après l'annonce du décès de Peter, le père de Sarah, mes amis m'avaient proposée de les suivre à Portland, sur la côte est. J'avais hésité un temps, tout abandonner, tout recommencer, je l'avais déjà fait, douze ans plus tôt…

« J'ai encore quelques affaires à mettre dans la voiture, tu veux bien m'aider ma chérie ? »Proposait Patricia à Sarah qui hocha simplement la tête.

Mon cœur se serra devant son air triste. Ma fille avait été si joyeuse, si pleine de vie il y avait encore à peine deux mois, pour ses cinq ans. Elle s'en vantait à qui voulait l'entendre. Et aujourd'hui, plus personne n'entendait sa voix. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le jour où la mort de Peter, inspecteur de police de New York, nous avait été annoncée. « Géniale »Continuait mon amie. Je pris Chou dans mes bras, et laissai ma fille aux bons soins de sa marraine.

Je les suivis dans l'appartement vidé à part un sac de couchage et une table basse et quelques provisions pour tenir jusqu'à l'heure de décollage de l'avion.

Assise, j'observai Sarah dans son mutisme. Elle me rappelait celle que j'étais douze ans auparavant quand j'avais été abandonnée, perdue.

Mes souvenirs refirent surface sans que je m'en rende compte.

***

Il était parti. J'avais été persuadée qu'il reviendrait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Edward »Suppliai-je souvent.

J'avais dix-huit ans et ma première rupture m'avait anéantie. Edward Cullen m'avait quittée. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée…

Pendant plusieurs mois, j'avais continué ma vie comme un fantôme, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. Et Jake était là, il m'aidait à refaire surface.

Un soir j'avais été accostée par des voyous, ils m'avaient laissée tranquille parce que je ne les amusais pas, je ne réagissais plus à rien.

Et cela avait déclenché en moi un besoin de m'exprimer. De me battre. J'apprenais la moto avec Jacob, mais ce soir-là, je décidai que ce n'était pas assez.

A la fin des cours de cette année-là, j'étais diplômée du lycée, et j'entamai une vie universitaire le plus loin possible de mes parents, de mes souvenirs. Pendant l'été je fis des stages de confiance en soi, des stages de yoga et d'arts du combat. Et réussis mes études en droit.

***

La petite main de Sarah dans la mienne me ramena au présent, j'avais trente ans, et j'étais mère, veuve.

« Oui, chérie ? »

Sarah me désigna la porte. Patricia s'y montra dans la seconde.

« Si tu es prête…On doit y aller »Me dit-elle. Je regardai l'heure, et réalisai que l'avion de Sarah et Pat devait partir bientôt.

« Allons-y »Fis-je en me levant.

Je remis mon manteau, attrapai mon sac à main, et conduisis Patricia à l'aéroport. Dans la voiture, le silence était nostalgique. Nous quittions une ville animée où nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses, et expérimenter encore plus. Tout cela parce que Zach avait été promu dans son entreprise, et qu'il était muté. Zach était informaticien, et je l'avais rencontré à ma dernière année de droit, en soirée étudiante. Lui et Pat avaient tout de suite accrochés, et un an après, ils se mariaient. Moi j'avais déjà une fille quand ils s'étaient mariés, et Peter et moi nous marions la même année, un peu avant les un an de Sarah.

« Je prends la voiture dans la nuit, donc je devrai arriver demain pour le petit-déjeuner »Répétai-je à mon amie.

« Oui, et Sarah et moi t'attendrons. Pas vrai ma chérie ? » Pat se tourna sur son siège pour faire face à sa filleule. Elle hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur les immeubles qui défilaient.

Sarah savait que je ne l'abandonnais pas, je lui avais expliqué depuis une semaine, pourquoi elle devait partir sans moi d'abord, pour que je vienne la retrouver et l'emmener dans notre maison que j'avais acquis par héritage de Peter. Il avait hérité d'une tante un an auparavant, mais la maison ne nous intéressait pas en ce temps-là, mais nous ne l'avions pas vendu pour autant. 'Peut-être qu'on pourra y passer des vacances' Avait suggéré Peter quand nous en avions parlé. A présent, elle était à moi. Mon nouveau chez moi.

Mais avant de quitter New York je devais terminer des papiers pour mon travail, mais aussi pour l'administration. Je partais donc plus tard, et Sarah m'aurait retenue si elle était restée avec moi.

Pourtant, même pour quelques heures, la séparation lui semblait intolérable alors que je l'enlaçai avant son décollage.

« Dernier appel pour l'avion à destination de Portland, n°36789 »Annonçait une voix dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Sarah, je t'aime. Je reviens demain »Murmurai-je alors que je la laissai dans les bras de Patricia. J'attrapai un mouchoir dans mes poches, et essuyai les larmes sur les joues de ma fille. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur son front, et la vis me tendre les bras alors que Patricia se dirigeait vers la porte. Je la saluai de la main, en tentant un sourire réconfortant.

Ces prochaines heures seraient les pires de ma vie, même si je pensais les avoir déjà vécues ces pires heures.

NOTE : j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et je sais que j'ai sauté beaucoup de choses entre le prologue et ici, mais après tout, c'est ma spécialité ! Dites-moi si il manque des éléments pour comprendre l'histoire…

Sachant que j'ai une autre fic en cours sur ce site, et que j'ai aussi cours, il se peut que je ne puisse pas faire des post quotidiens, mais au moins tous les deux ou trois jours, si mon histoire vous intéresse…


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous dirai merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ces précédentes lignes, et que je suis ravie que le concept vous convienne. J'avais peur de vous souler avec le bond de douze ans, mais apparemment il y en a qui aime :p

Bref, bonne lecture.

**2-emménagement**

J'arrivai dans un coin pommé et je commençai à me dire que je m'étais perdue, quand je découvris un petit chemin de terre entre deux rangées d'arbres. Je l'empruntai en me demandant ce que je trouverai à l'autre bout.

Cent mètres plus loin, je pilai tellement j'étais étonnée de ce que je voyais.

Une maison moderne, plein pied, avec une allée en graviers, et un jardin presqu'aussi grand que la maison elle-même. D'où j'étais, j'avais une façade d'au moins vingt mètres de long, avec un côté ouvert par des baies vitrées. Le salon.

« Sarah, regarde ma chérie ! »Fis-je enthousiaste. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je vis ma fille s'éveiller, et ses yeux pétiller. La première vue de ce nouveau chez nous avait piqué sa curiosité.

Je me détachai après avoir coupé le moteur, et sortis de la voiture. J'en fis le tour, et ouvris à Sarah qui attendait patiemment. Elle tenait dans ses petits bras protecteurs Chou, et ne le lâcha pas même pour le poser par terre. Je pris sa main et nous avançâmes lentement jusqu'à la porte. Je sortis la clé de ma poche, je l'avais acquise ce matin par l'agence immobilière à laquelle nous avions confié le maintien en ordre de la maison, et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

Nous passâmes le seuil et tombâmes dans un hall immense qui se divisait en deux. D'un côté deux portes vitrées coulissantes montraient le salon, je m'y dirigeai, suivie par ma fille qui s'animait. Le salon s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la maison, et s'ouvrait sur le devant et l'arrière de la maison par des baies vitrées. De n'importe où, il était possible de voir la forêt, et un bout des grandes tours de Portland, à peine à huit kilomètres de là.

« Regarde, Sarah ! Une cheminée ! » Elle me lâcha la main, et s'avança timidement vers l'âtre. « Il faut qu'on mette tous nos meubles, bien sûr, mais je crois qu'on va pouvoir arranger cela. Tu vas m'aider ? »Demandai-je. J'avais lu quelque part qu'il était nécessaire pour Sarah, traumatisée comme elle l'était, que je l'intègre dans ce nouveau milieu en la faisant participer, dans la mesure de ses moyens, à l'installation. Je comptais bien m'y conformer. Avec joie je la vis se tourner vers moi et sourire. « On continue ? »Proposai-je en tendant la main vers elle. Elle l'attrapa et me suivit alors que je continuai dans le salon pour trouver une porte communicante avec la cuisine. Ici aussi j'avais vue sur le jardin arrière et la ville. En revenant vers la porte d'entrée, je trouvai une vaste salle de bain au carrelage bleu turquoise, puis une petite pièce qui me servirait facilement de bureau. A côté, il y avait une grande chambre dont la fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le côté de la maison, et donnait sur la route à emprunter pour venir jusqu'ici. Sarah pénétra d'un pas vif dans la pièce, et en fit le tour. Puis elle déposa Chou à terre, et s'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle lui gratta l'oreille.

« Je crois qu'il s'agira de ta chambre, mon ange »Fis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Et à l'instant, ma fille se blottit dans mes bras. Elle désigna le mur derrière moi, à côté de la porte, et je lui demandai « Ton lit ? » Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord, et que dirais-tu de mettre ton armoire ici ? »Je lui montrai le pan de mur en face de nous. « Et à côté on pourra mettre ta table à dessin, près de la fenêtre… »Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, et la serra contre ma poitrine. Je posai ma main sur son visage, et caressait sa joue douce d'enfant.

Je me relevai, Sarah dans mes bras,

« Et si je trouvais ma chambre ? »

Sarah sembla réfléchir puis elle sourit.

Je ressortis de la pièce et allai à gauche de sa chambre. Près de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte, et découvris une magnifique chambre, les baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur le devant de la maison, et j'avais assez d'espace pour mettre deux fois mon lit et mon dressing.

Sarah me pointa du doigt et fit un geste en montrant la pièce.

« C'est ma chambre »Acquiesçai-je.

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche de manteau. Je décrochai.

« Mme Duncan, nous arrivons »M'annonça le déménageur.

« Je vous attends, faites attention, le chemin se rétrécit »Répondis-je.

« Merci »Fit-il en raccrochant.

« Voilà nos affaires, ma chérie »Souris-je, et Sarah descendit de mes bras pour ouvrir la porte. Elle attendit sagement à cet endroit, et vit le camion arriver.

« Ne bouge pas »Demandai-je en avançant vers les hommes qui se préparaient déjà à débarquer certains meubles.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrée à la répartition des meubles selon la pièce où ils devaient aller.

Et comme tout bon déménagement, je rencontrai des problèmes pour certains meubles que je n'arrivais pas à caser où je voulais. Finalement, Patricia et Zach vinrent à mon secours, l'une en gardant un œil sur Sarah qui s'amusait dans la cour arrière, et l'autre en me conseillant des agencements pour profiter un maximum de la place que j'avais.

La fin d'après-midi fut consacrée au déballage des cartons de premières nécessités. J'étais dans la nouvelle chambre de Sarah, et installai avec son avis silencieux, les peluches, et jeux sur son lit, ou près de la fenêtre.

Alors que je finissais d'arranger les vêtements que j'avais trouvés dans les cartons ouverts dans l'armoire, Sarah se plaça devant sa table à dessin qu'elle adorait et dessina. Je restai un instant à l'observer, puis passant une main dans ses cheveux, je l'embrassai sur le front

« Je suis dans la cuisine avec Pat et Zach, d'accord ? »

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Je quittai la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, et rejoignis mes amis.

« Sarah dessine »Dis-je.

« C'est bon signe ! »Assura mon amie, je souris et sortis de ma glacière une bouteille de vin, et un poulet rôti que j'avais préparé la veille pour manger froid. « J'ai les patates »Continua Pat en m'aidant à sortir des assiettes en carton de leur emballage.

« Demain, je voudrai aller faire les courses. Mais je ne sais pas où c'est »Avouai-je.

« Pas plus simple ! »S'exclama Zach en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. « Quand tu reviens vers la ville, tu prends le carrefour à droite, et tu as une enseigne de grands supermarchés à même pas cent mètres »

Je souris et repris

« Donc je prends le carrefour comme pour aller en ville, et je tourne à droite »

Nous sourîmes. Nous savions bien que l'orientation et moi ça faisait deux.

« C'est prêt ! »Lança Pat du salon.

J'allais chercher Sarah dans sa chambre, et nous nous installâmes sur la table basse pour ce diner-pique-nique.

Sarah mangea de bon appétit pour une fois, et je croisai les regards enjoués et confiants de mes amis. Oui, ce déménagement lui était bénéfique. 'C'était l'idée !'Me dis-je.

Le poulet et les patates avaient été avalés avec rapidité, les dessins animés de Sarah étaient finis, alors Pat et Zach rentrèrent chez eux, à dix minutes en voiture un peu plus en ville que moi.

« Passe me voir demain, si tu veux… »M'invita Pat.

« Je t'appelle…Mais j'aimerai finir l'installation, que lundi, je puisse me consacrer à trouver du travail »Je l'enlaçai avec remerciement.

« Bonne nuit ma princesse »Fit Zach en embrassant Sarah. Elle se retira de ses bras après un rapide câlin, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Au moins, elle aime sa chambre »Dit-il, en me saluant.

Je finis de débarrasser le salon de toutes traces d'aliments, et rejoignis Sarah dans sa chambre. Elle était sur son lit, Chou dans les bras, un livre d'images sur les genoux.

Je m'installai à ses côtés, et elle s'appuya sur moi. Je caressai ses cheveux, alors qu'elle me montrait les animaux sur les pages. Je savais qu'elle les connaissait, donc je n'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle pour m'interroger.

Enfin, sa petite main tomba mollement sur le lit, libérant Chou qui en profita pour se secouer, et s'installer au pied du lit. Je me levai lentement, retirai ses vêtements à ma fille pour lui enfiler un pyjama, et l'allongeai dans ses draps.

Je la regardai sombrer dans le sommeil encore un instant, puis me levai et laissant la porte entrouverte, je partis me prendre une douche. Pas fatiguée, j'allais dans le salon, déballer le reste de mes affaires. Triant entre celles que je voulais garder à portée de vue, comme des photos de Sarah et moi, et remettant avec soin celles que je préférais garder rangée pour ne pas souffrir des souvenirs, telles que les photos ou trophées de Peter.

Le calme qui régnait à mon réveil était plus qu'agréable. Depuis douze ans j'avais vécu dans une ville toujours animée, et à présent, je me réveillai dans un coin en forêt, et j'adorai cela.

Je m'étirai, contente et étonnée d'avoir pu faire une nuit complète. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis presque deux mois.

En tendant l'oreille, j'entendis comme un jappement à mes côtés, je baissai la tête sur le sol, et vis Chou devant la fenêtre qui demandait à sortir. Je souris, en enfilant ma robe de chambre fine

« Tu prends vite les bonnes habitudes ! »

Je lui ouvris la fenêtre, et il me sembla le voir se retourner et me faire un signe de la tête. Comme si un chien pouvait me remercier !

Je sortis de la chambre, vis celle de Sarah entrouverte, comme la veille, et ma fille qui dormait à poings fermés. Il n'était pas 9h, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas debout, j'aurai un temps pour m'habituer au matin dans cette nouvelle maison. Vérifiant que Chou reste dans le coin, j'allais dans la cuisine, et mis le café à passer. Je trouvai une tasse et du pain pour le petit déjeuner, et notai les produits à acheter dans la journée.

J'allais ensuite me prendre une douche, et enfiler un pantalon d'intérieur, et un pull. Le temps était maussade, mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux en considérant cette ville au nord de la côte Est des EU…Mon café préparé, je profitai de la cour arrière, admirant la forêt qui nous entourait, écoutant les animaux qui la composaient, me souvenant d'une certaine forêt où j'avais disparu, où une partie de moi était morte.

Chou décida de ce moment pour se montrer plus affectueux que d'habitude, il vint à mes pieds chercher les caresses. Je l'attrapai et le posai sur mes genoux, deux doigts sur sa tête, pour répondre à son attente. Et je sus ce que ce chien apportait à ma fille. Sa présence, sa chaleur réconfortaient nos nerfs, et je sentis mes larmes qui arrivaient s'éloigner. Chou me lécha les doigts puis, ayant entendu du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, je le laissai descendre et courir aux pieds de Sarah qui avait les cheveux en bataille. Une caractéristique qu'elle héritait de moi.

« Bonjour, ma chérie »Souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras où elle se réfugiait. « Bien dormie ? »Elle ne répondit rien, et mon cœur se serra encore à la vue de sa souffrance. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Sarah ne daigna pas faire un geste, je l'embrassai sur le front et l'emmenai lui préparer un chocolat chaud.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs minutes sur le parking du supermarché, je trouvai une place pour stationner. Je fis descendre Sarah de la voiture, et nous rejoignîmes, mains dans la main le magasin. Sarah était redevenue inexpressive et sa souffrance passait dans chacune de mes fibres. Je luttai un maximum pour ne pas sombrer, elle devait avoir un modèle, et j'étais celui-ci.

En peu de temps j'avais rempli mon cadis et retournai chez moi, m'étant familiarisée avec la route, et les environs immédiat, je m'aperçus de la nécessité de me rendre en ville pour découvrir ce qui m'était offert.

Chou nous attendait derrière la fenêtre du salon, et Sarah se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'emporta dans la cuisine où j'arrivais avec mes sacs de provisions, et s'assit au comptoir au milieu de la pièce. Elle m'observa trier les aliments, et les placer dans les placards ou le réfrigérateur. Quand j'eus terminé, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau que j'avais encore à installer.

Sarah me suivit, et n'ayant pas encore mis de siège dans cette pièce, elle tira sa chaise de table à dessins jusqu'à mes côtés au centre de la pièce. Je restai un moment à la regarder, cherchant un mouvement de ses lèvres, ou de ses yeux qui m'indiquerait qu'elle réagissait, qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose de particulier. Mais, rien ne vint.

Je passai une main douce dans ses cheveux, lui souris, et me mis à vérifier les cartons que j'avais laissé fermés. Je réussis à trouver les papiers administratifs nécessaires et les rangeai dans l'armoire métallique que j'avais ramenée, et classai les livres de ma bibliothèque pendant un moment.

Un jappement de Chou me ramena à l'heure qu'il était. Je vis avec horreur qu'il était plus que temps de préparer à déjeuner, et me levai donc rapidement. Sarah sursauta à mes mouvements, et commença à paniquer. Je ralentis pour aller la prendre dans mes bras où elle se réfugia.

« Pardon mon bébé…Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, on va devoir s'habituer au calme ici… »Je l'embrassai, et jouai avec ses cheveux afin qu'elle se calme. Quand ses larmes silencieuses se stoppèrent, je la gardai dans mes bras et l'emmenai à la cuisine avec moi. J'étais prête à l'asseoir au comptoir comme plus tôt dans la matinée, mais Sarah refusa de descendre de mes bras.

« Chérie, je ne pars pas, je veux juste te faire une omelette… »

Elle leva vers moi des yeux suppliants, et apeurés. Je soupirai, m'appuyai au bord de l'évier, et posai mon front contre le sien. Nous fermâmes les yeux, et restâmes un instant comme ça. Je sentis ma fille s'apaiser et reprendre une respiration régulière.

« Ca va mieux ? » Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, j'étais prête à ne pas retravailler immédiatement pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, mais je voulais aussi la voir s'épanouir à nouveau.

Sarah redressa la tête et posa sa main sur ma joue humide. Je souris et l'embrassai encore avant de la laisser au sol. Elle s'assit d'elle-même sur le tabouret, et m'observa cuisiner.

Soulagée de la voir plus calme, je me tournai vers la gazinière et entamai une recette que je connaissais depuis longtemps. Quand le bruit des œufs qui cuisent dans la poêle m'agaça, j'allumai la petite télévision que j'avais demandé à installer la veille par Zach, et laissai tourner les films pour enfants. Sarah s'y intéressa le temps que je mette la table, puis elle se pencha sur son assiette après m'avoir sourit.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, je vis Sarah m'aider à ramasser les assiettes et couverts pour les mettre à laver. L'évier étant trop haut pour elle, elle me tendit les deux verres qu'elle avait en main et me laissa les poser à sa place.

« Merci ma chérie »

Je fis la vaisselle en deux temps trois mouvements, et observai du coin de l'œil Sarah qui était partie se promener dans le jardin arrière avec Chou. Le torchon en main, je la vis se mettre à l'œuvre pour dresser Chou, et souris devant ses tentatives d'apprendre au chiot à faire le beau. Tranquille, j'allai dans le salon pour surfer sur internet en quête d'informations concernant un éventuel emploi, et surtout en quête d'un plan de la ville. Je devais trouver l'école de Sarah, j'avais rdv lundi avec la directrice qui était d'accord sur le principe de prendre ma fille quelques heures par jours dans son établissement, le temps qu'elle y entre définitivement lors de la futur année scolaire qui commençait dans trois mois.

NOTE :Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre assez lent dans son déroulement, mais j'ai un peu peur de mal faire en allant plus vite que la musique, comme on dit, mais rassurez-vous, les Cullen referont vite surface ! Enfin si cela vous plait…

Reviews

Et encore merci de me lire…


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à chacune d'entre vous. Vos reviews m'ont confortée dans mon choix de continuer sur ma lancée pour 'planter le décor' comme vous dites.

J'espère qu'ici je comble quelques trous que les douze ans ont creusés. Et que cela vous plaira.

Je suis ravie de garder le même style d'écriture et que cela ne vous déplait pas. Je dirai juste que je suis désolée pour mon manque d'imagination pour le nom du chien :p

Bonne lecture.

**3-Nouvelle ville**

Au bout d'un peu plus de trente minutes de recherches fructueuses, je vis Sarah revenir par la baie vitrée du salon, passer derrière moi, et aller s'allonger sur le canapé, son vieux doudou contre elle. Je la laissai s'endormir, un regard attendri sur ce petit corps bien fragile pour lequel je donnerais ma vie. Chou aboya à l'extérieur, je me levai et allai voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Apparemment, un écureuil élisait domicile en haut de l'arbre sous lequel Chou était le nez en l'air. Je me penchai, un sourire aux lèvres et grattai la tête du chiot entre les deux oreilles. Chou s'assit, jappant de contentement.

« Laisse-le donc s'installer, mon beau…Tu vas devoir t'habituer à voir des animaux passer par ici » Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais idiote à parler à mon chien, mais c'était apaisant. Enfin, Chou en eut assez, et repartit à la chasse aux odeurs et autres animaux du coin. Je le regardai faire un instant, puis retournai au salon, attrapai mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de Charlie, à Forks.

Ca sonna trois fois avant qu'il décroche, alors je pris le temps de couvrir légèrement Sarah et de m'éloigner vers ma chambre.

**CHARLIE POV**

Je rentrai d'avoir raccompagné Billy chez lui quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner dans la cuisine.

« Mince ! »Maugréai-je en m'acharnant contre la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Depuis longtemps je savais que je devais la changer, mais je ne prenais pas le temps. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, je la claquai derrière moi, et me précipitai sur le combiné.

« Allo ? »Fis-je en espérant que mon correspondant n'ait pas déjà raccroché.

« C'est moi, papa »Entendis-je et je restai figé. Bella. Depuis près de trois mois je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles, ni de celles de ma petite-fille, et alors que je m'étais résolu à attendre les vacances pour en avoir, elle m'appelait.

« Bella, ça fait longtemps…Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé, mais le temps a filé et avec Sarah ce n'est pas facile »Ma fille était peu expressive envers moi, nous n'avions jamais été très proches, mais je captai tout de même la souffrance dans sa voix.

« Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ? Je me suis inquiété depuis…Peter »

Bella reprit sa respiration avant de me répondre

« Sarah reste dans son mutisme, mais Chou, notre petit chiot lui fait du bien…En fait je t'appelais pour te prévenir que je n'étais plus à New York » Je restai bouche bée devant cette information, elle avait déménagé et n'avait pas cherché à venir me voir ? « Zach, le mari de Pat, il a été muté sur Portland, et je les ai suivis. Tu te souviens que nous t'avions parlé d'une maison en héritage ? Et bien j'y ai emménagé hier »

« Bien…D'accord… »Ne pus-je que répondre.

« Voilà. Et toi ? Tu étais sorti ? »La conversation était toujours difficile entre nous.

« Et bien, Billy a mangé ici, et il est reparti, Sam et Emily voulaient le voir, tu sais qu'elle a accouché de son troisième ? »

« Ah ! Je suis contente qu'ils aillent bien…Sarah m'appelle, je te rappelle plus tard »

Je savais, et Bella aussi, que ce 'plus tard' n'était pas dans les prochains temps.

« D'accord, embrasse-la pour moi. Prends soin de toi »

« A bientôt »

Et elle raccrocha.

Je baissai les yeux sur le combiné, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. En fait, depuis douze ans, quand j'avais des nouvelles de Bella, elle m'annonçait quelque chose.

Non.

Depuis que les Cullen étaient partis et que Bella avait été anéantie, les seules paroles de ma fille avaient été troublantes et décisives. Je la revis alors assise en face de moi chaque matin et soir avant son départ pour San Francisco. Elle ne parlait pas de ses projets, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et restait dans ses pensées. Quand la date de son déménagement avait été arrêté, elle me l'avait annoncé, assurant que Jacob et ses amis allaient l'aider. Je savais que Jake était désolé de voir Bella partir, mais j'appréciais qu'il la laisse faire selon ses désirs.

Je n'avais eu des nouvelles que pendant l'année scolaire en direct, sinon, il s'agissait de Jake qui allait souvent la voir et me disait quelques petites choses futiles pour m'informer de l'état de ma fille. Elle prenait des cours de ci, elle rencontrait untel.

Et je savais que Renée n'avait pas plus d'informations. Nous nous téléphonions dès que nous en avions, et nous déplorions cette perte de communication, mais reconnaissions que Bella avait toujours été prête à partir et faire sa vie. Alors nous n'intervenions pas. A presque 22ans, elle avait ramené Peter à la maison pendant un week-end où elle avait prévu de rendre visite à La Push. J'avais aimé ce jeune homme d'un an son ainé qui étudiait pour entrer dans la police, il était droit, et juste. Il avait des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'il voulait pour lui et ses enfants, et nous avions beaucoup parlé de l'avenir de leur couple qu'il voyait durer encore longtemps. Mais je voyais aussi Bella qui restait distante avec ce petit ami, et aussi indépendante que possible. Mais ils vivaient ainsi, et semblaient bien s'entendre.

Enfin, je les vis revenir de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'annoncent sa grossesse. Elle avait bientôt 25ans, et ils prévoyaient le mariage pour l'année suivante.

Depuis, ils m'appelaient par intervalles, ou passaient me voir. Quoique je n'avais vu ma petite-fille que trois fois en tout, dont la dernière fois était aux funérailles de Peter.

Je replaçai enfin le combiné à sa place, et me servis une bière. J'avais mille choses à faire ce week-end.

**BELLA POV**

Sarah et moi enfilions une veste pour aller en ville alors que je repensais à ma conversation avec Charlie. Je savais qu'il avait eu du mal avec mon départ à San Francisco, et encore plus quand j'avais suivi Peter pour New York trois ans plus tôt, mais j'étais fière d'avoir pu reprendre une vie après le choc du départ des Cullen. Et à présent que je refaisais ma vie à nouveau, je me demandais où ils avaient bien pu aller, et si il y avait eu du changement dans leur famille depuis ce temps-là. Egoïstement, une partie de moi refusait qu'Edward ait pu avancer, comme rencontré quelqu'un par exemple, mais une autre souhaitait que nous ayons tous les deux cicatrisés de la blessure de ces semaines passées ensemble.

Sarah me prit la main, et attendit que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je baissai les yeux sur elle, souris et me rendis compte que j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemblerait un enfant d'Edward…

'Oh ! Bella, arrête !'M'ordonnai-je en conduisant ma fille vers la voiture.

Je l'installai dans son rehausseur, m'assurai que Chou était bien à sa place à ses pieds, et montai à ma place de chauffeur.

Je trouvai le centre ville rapidement, et me garai près d'une rue piétonne où j'avais repéré l'école de Sarah.

Mains dans la main, nous avançâmes vers la grille métallique et observâmes le bâtiment moderne aux larges fenêtres, et les jeux visibles dans la cour de récréation. Je regardai Sarah pour voir sa réaction. Elle était impassible. Je me baissai à son niveau, et captai son regard triste

« Tu viendras ici dès lundi » Des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux, je resserrai la laisse de Chou autour de ma main, et trouvai un mouchoir pour essuyer les joues de ma fille. « Chérie, tu sais que tu dois y aller, ça fera comme à New York, je t'amènerai le matin, et tu rentreras à la maison pour la sieste. Tu verras ce sera génial avec tes nouveaux copains… »

Sarah me supplia du regard, et me tendit les bras. Je la serrai contre moi avec force et réconfort. « Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours mon bébé »Je l'embrassai sur le front et souris en soudant mon regard maternel sur elle. Sarah finit par laisser ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'avoir un sourire de sa part. Regarder droit dans les yeux ma fille avec tendresse et tout mon amour, et elle se détendait.

« En attendant, que dirais-tu qu'on aille au parc ? »Un léger hochement de tête de sa part m'indiqua qu'elle était d'accord. J'acquiesçai, soulagée, et me relevai. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au parc de jeux dans une rue parallèle et je la laissai aller s'installer dans le bac à sable avec Chou.

« Tu auras le droit de tout laver chez toi dès que tu rentres ! »Me dit une voix que je connaissais bien. Je me tournai en souriant vers Patricia et une autre jeune femme qui tenait un enfant dans les bras.

« Je dirai que je n'aurai que ça à faire ! Bonjour »Répondis-je en tendant la main aux jeunes femmes. Pat me prit dans ses bras comme toujours, et son amie me serra la main en ayant installée son fils sur son côté.

« V'là une vieille connaissance, Agathe et Joey »Présenta Patricia.

« Enchantée. Alors comme ça tu connaissais déjà du monde ici ? »Interrogeai-je en leur indiquant le banc à mes côtés.

« Tu ne le croiras jamais ! On est voisine ! »S'exclama Patricia.

« On s'est perdue de vue pendant près de huit ans, et là, bam ! »Renchérit Agathe.

Je souris. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leurs expressions et gestes.

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez été ensemble tout le lycée ?! »Devinai-je.

Pat rit, et nous partageâmes un clin d'œil. C'était bien d'anciennes pom-pom girls alors !

« Et la maison ? »

« Parfaite…Chou s'habitue difficilement aux animaux de la forêt, mais ça ira je pense »

« Chou ? Ce qu'il est mignon ! »S'extasia Agathe devant mon chiot de race Labrador qui jouait autour de Sarah. Je perdis mon sourire quand je réalisais que ma fille ne faisait rien de spécial dans le sable.

« Sarah est toujours aussi renfermée »M'affirma Pat, et j'hochai la tête. « Je vais lui faire un coucou »

« Je pense qu'elle appréciera »

« Sarah est très belle… »Commença Agathe.

« Oui, et normalement elle est pleine de vie… » Je tournai la tête vers ma fille, et la vis se détacher de l'embrasse de Patricia qui s'installa par terre pour jouer un peu avec sa filleule. « Son père est décédé il y a peu, et ils étaient très proches. C'est dur pour elle »Conclus-je.

« Je suis désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit »

« Le temps fera ce qu'il faut »Dis-je, bas. Et puis j'inspirai à fond et tentai de retirer cette nostalgie qui m'envahissait. « Joey est superbe »

Je vis les yeux d'Agathe s'illuminer au nom de son fils. Il était encore petit et avait déjà des mèches de cheveux brunes sur son crâne lisse.

« Il vient d'avoir dix mois, je le promène souvent. Mais il a été un grand prématuré alors je dois faire attention. Enfin, je sors de plus en plus, et je crois qu'il apprécie »Elle réinstalla Joey sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait avec des branches d'arbustes tout près.

La petite main de Sarah se posa dans la mienne en même temps que Chou se secouait pour retirer tout le sable qui collait à ses poils.

« Tu as vu, chérie…C'est Joey et Agathe, des amis à Pat »Sarah hocha la tête, et se concentra sur nos mains jointes. Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. « Ok, je pense qu'on va aller faire un tour dans les magasins »Dis-je en replaçant ses cheveux dans son cou.

« Et moi je vais rentrer. David va m'attendre, on a encore des meubles à acheter pour la cuisine qu'on refait »Assura Agathe en se levant.

Nous nous saluâmes, et avec Pat, nous la regardâmes partir.

« Si je m'attendais à la voir dans ce coin du pays ! »S'exclama mon amie. Je souris et attrapai Chou pour lui remettre sa laisse. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? J'ai une course spéciale à faire »Chuchota Patricia en prenant déjà la main de Sarah dans la sienne. Je relevai la tête, étonnée par son ton, et acquiesçai.

Nous marchâmes en silence un moment, je découvris la pharmacie, et une épicerie, puis plus loin, on trouvait des magasins de vêtements, de cosmétiques et de jeux. Sarah se posta devant ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »Interrogeai-je mon amie en surveillant Sarah.

Elle rougit, resta un instant silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas du tout son style, et enfin elle me répondit

« Zach voulait attendre un peu pour l'annoncer mais tu es ma meilleure amie… »Elle me prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes avec enthousiasme. « Bella, je suis enceinte ! »Fit-elle, heureuse.

« Pat ! C'est génial ! Depuis quand ? »J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle et son mari. Depuis près de quatre ans, ils essayaient d'avoir des enfants, mais ils avaient découvert que Patricia avait peu de chance de réussir. Je savais qu'ils envisageaient de plus en plus l'implantation in-vitro ou l'adoption.

« Je dois aller voir le médecin mardi, mais à peu près cinq semaines… »

« Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? »Me plaignis-je un peu alors que nous avancions vers les magasins de vêtements, Sarah entre nous.

« J'étais pas certaine, et puis avec le stress du déménagement, je me suis dit que c'était normal que j'ai du retard…J'ai fait un test ce matin et… »

« Patricia, je suis ravie. Ca va être génial ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je me dis »Sourit-elle en poussant la porte du magasin. Nous entrâmes alors, et nous dirigeâmes vers les vêtements enfants, et bébés.

Pendant près d'une heure nous restâmes à nous extasier devant les grenouillères et autres vêtements que nous voyons. Patricia trouva son bonheur mais ne céda à la tentation d'acheter deux superbes pyjamas pour nouveaux nés. Quant à moi, j'achetai une jolie robe d'été à Sarah, allai flâner dans les rayons pour femmes et me trouvai un ensemble jupe et top dans les tons bleus.

« Bella, tu es radieuse ! »Assura Pat quand je sortis des cabines d'essayage pour avoir son avis. « Essaie ce sac à bandoulière brillant pour voir »Me demanda-t-elle. Je le pris et vis la joie dans les prunelles de Sarah qui me regardait, admirative. Je lui souris, et l'embrassai avant de retourner me changer.

« Qui veut une glace ? »Interrogea Patricia quand nous nous retrouvions sur la route. Chou aboya à ce moment précis et remua le bout de sa queue avec enthousiasme. Nous rîmes et allâmes au glacier près de la voiture.

Une fois sa glace dans la main, Sarah se dirigea vers l'opposé d'où était la voiture. Nous la suivîmes, et nous retrouvâmes dans un jardin magnifique où les fleurs s'épanouissaient et laissaient leurs parfums envahir nos narines.

« Tu passes à la maison ce soir ? »Me demanda Patricia quand nous eûmes sentit le parfum intriguant d'une fleur aux corolles gigantesques.

« Je pense que je viendrai demain dans l'après-midi si ça te convient »

« Pas de problèmes. Viens pour le gouter, je ferai un gâteau »

« Et on boira à la bonne nouvelle »

« Humm, non ! Attendons mardi ok ? Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué »

« D'accord. Appelle-moi dès que je peux passer… »Conclus-je en voyant Sarah revenir lentement vers nous après avoir inspecté chaque recoin du lieu. Je lui souris, et lui tendis la main.

« On y va ? »Proposai-je en reprenant la laisse de Chou. Sarah hocha la tête, je saluai mon amie et repartit chez moi.

J'empruntai le chemin pour arriver chez moi, et vis avec étonnement une voiture aux vitres teintées continuer son chemin plus loin dans la forêt à vive allure. Il faudrait que j'aille voir ce qu'il y avait de ce côté-ci, bien que je m'imaginais trouver une fin à cette route qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, et rien de plus d'intéressant.

NOTE : Bon j'ai la prétention de me dire que vous avez toutes lu et suivi ma première fic, mais je ferai comme si vous ne connaissiez pas ma façon d'écrire et dirai qu'en effet, il est dans mon style d'alterner les POV, j'espère que cela aide à la compréhension de l'histoire…

Bises.

J'espère avoir le temps de reposter dès demain…


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà une petite suite qui vous plaira, j'espère…

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements !

Bonne lecture.

**4-L'orage**

**EDWARD POV**

Ce dimanche matin sur Portland était encore plus brumeux que les jours précédents, et mon humeur s'en ressentait encore plus.

Je laissai retomber mon livre sur la petite table près de mon canapé, et soupirai.

J'étais bien plus renfermé sur moi-même ces derniers temps qu'auparavant. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, et le lycée me tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Rabâcher les mêmes choses à longueur de temps, supporter les mêmes pensées futiles et égocentriques de mes camarades depuis toujours, et surtout, regretter le même moment à jamais, voilà ce que je faisais de ma vie.

« Edward ! C'est un temps à orage, tu viens ? »M'appela Alice de sa chambre.

Je soupirai bien plus fort. Le baseball, encore et toujours la même chose.

Quand aurai-je l'opportunité de faire quelque chose qui changerait du quotidien ?

« Allez ! Ramène-toi, frérot »Me lança Emmett en entrant dans ma chambre.

Soudain, je me redressai et décidai que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

« Allez-y sans moi, j'ai un truc à faire »Assurai-je en passant devant Em pour entrer dans mon dressing. J'attrapai le premier t-shirt de coton que je trouvais, et enfilai un jean et des baskets. En courant je m'éloignai de ma famille et m'enfonçai dans la forêt qui encerclait la maison.

'_Bonne balade, mon fils' _Entendis-je juste avant de fermer mon esprit aux leurs.

Je montai sur la colline qui surplombait la ville, c'était mon perchoir, mon endroit où je savais que personne ne viendrait. Et je savais que même de la maison isolée devant laquelle nous passions pour rentrer chez nous n'avait aucune vue de cet endroit. J'étais tranquille, un peu comme dans la clairière à Forks…

J'inspirai à fond et regardai les nuages au dessus de la ville. C'était un lieu apaisant, et debout devant cet horizon je pouvais imaginer vivre autre chose. Autre chose comme une vie heureuse avec l'amour de ma vie, celle que je n'arrivais pas à oublier, celle dont j'avais toujours l'impression de sentir la présence autour de moi depuis que je l'avais abandonnée à Forks. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller à une rêverie toujours identique.

Peut-être aurais-je pu choisir une autre issue à l'incident lors de son anniversaire ? Peut-être aurais-je pu ne pas la quitter ? Peut-être aurais-je du ne pas lui mentir sur mes sentiments, ne pas lui infliger tant de souffrances en une seule fois ?

Je serrai les poings, furieux contre moi-même, contre ma lâcheté, contre mon égoïsme.

J'avais revécu cette scène des dizaines de milliers de fois depuis ces douze dernières années. Et toujours je réussissais à me voir avec Bella, heureux, dans notre clairière, sans nous cacher.

Je baissai la tête en entendant le tonnerre gronder.

Et frissonnai en me rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma famille qui tentait de se changer les idées, et d'oublier mon désespoir, et la souffrance que je leur infligeais en agissant ainsi.

Plus bas, en ville, les gens s'animaient à ranger leurs linges, à fermer leurs fenêtres. Craignant tous la pluie. Ignorants du danger qu'ils couraient tous en notre présence.

En ma présence. Réalisai-je en sentant dans le vent qui se levait une odeur de sang humain bien appétissante.

Je bloquai ma respiration, tendu.

Ce genre d'odeur, je n'en avais jamais senti avant douze ans auparavant.

Mon corps trembla sous la force de la soif qui montait en moi.

Mon cerveau me présenta deux yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains autour d'un visage magnifique, pâle.

« Bella… »Soufflai-je, à bout de souffle, prêt à pleurer si je l'avais pu.

Je m'effondrai au sol, plié en deux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes muscles et de ravaler le surplus de venin que je sentais dans ma bouche.

Enfin, la pluie se déversa sur la ville, amenant à mes narines des centaines d'odeurs différentes, distillant la première que j'avais sentie. Les gouttes de pluie coulèrent sur mon corps, et mon visage, glissèrent de mes cheveux qui se plaquaient à mon front. Je levai la tête, remerciant le ciel de m'accorder un tel répit.

Lentement je me relevai et repartis vers chez moi.

C'est en arrivant à quelques pas de la maison que je la sentis. Tanya Denali et ses sœurs venaient nous rendre visite aujourd'hui avant de rentrer chez elles après un voyage en Europe.

« Edward ! »S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Je m'arrêtai, déjà agacé de sa présence. Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche qui n'aurait pas laissé indifférent un autre homme.

« Salut les filles »Répondis-je sans les distinguer. Et comme prévu Tanya se renfrogna devant mon manque d'attention envers elle.

« Bienvenues ! »S'exclama Esme quand elle apparut à la lisière de la forêt, suivie du reste du clan Cullen. Ils étaient tous tâchés et trempés, mais avaient l'air ravi de s'être défoulé.

'_Comment te sens-tu ?'_Me demanda Carlisle, l'air de rien alors qu'il embrassait chacune des sœurs Denali. Je baissai les yeux en signe que rien n'avait changé et suivis tout le monde au salon.

Les Denali nous décrivirent un temps ce qu'elles avaient fait, demandèrent de nos nouvelles et des autres que nous avions croisés. Carlisle et Esme répondirent poliment, puis, d'un même mouvement mes frères et sœurs et moi montâmes dans nos chambres.

'_Ce qu'elle peut être collante !'_Ragea intérieurement Alice en faisant référence à Tanya qui avait tenté d'attirer mon attention.

J'hochai la tête discrètement et me tournai vers ma chambre.

'_Ca va s'arranger' _Chantonna Alice en rejoignant Jazz. J'allais l'interroger mais elle avait refermé sa porte sur elle.

J'entrai tristement dans ma chambre que je savais retrouvée vide, et allai mettre ma chaîne hi-fi en route. Le cd que j'avais fait pour Bella se lança.

Je me postai devant ma fenêtre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas mes souvenirs de ses semaines passées à ses côtés.

**BELLA POV**

Je regardai la pluie tombée sur mon pare-brise et tentai de l'éliminer grâce aux essuie-glaces, mais ils avaient trop de travail et finissaient par ne plus servir à rien. Cet orage avait menacé toute la nuit, et dans la matinée, il avait enfin éclaté.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, et je fis en sorte de ne rien montrer de mon mal-être, pour rassurer Sarah qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus dans son rehausseur. Je levai les yeux dans le rétroviseur et tentai un sourire apaisant

« On arrive chérie, mais ce n'est rien… »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, consciente du tremblement dans ma voix. Je soupirai et me reconcentrai sur la route pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans le fossé qui bordait le chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

Enfin je parvins à m'arrêter devant le porche qui prolongeait la porte d'entrée, et sortis en vitesse pour amener au sec ma fille et notre chiot. A peine la portière ouverte, Sarah se jeta dans mes bras, et se cacha dans mon cou. Je posai une main protectrice contre sa tête, et l'emmenai à l'intérieur.

« Je vais garer la voiture et je reviens »Je l'embrassai, et ressortis en hâte, sachant qu'elle allait vouloir s'accrocher à moi.

De retour dans la voiture, je claquai la portière sur moi, et fis rouler la voiture de quelques mètres pour la placer sur du bitume, pas trop loin du perron. Puis je rentrai chez moi, et emmenai Sarah dans la salle de bain.

Alors que Sarah jouait dans son bain chaud, et que je séchai les poils humides de Chou, je repensais à la journée exténuante que j'avais passée, même si j'avais apprécié mon après-midi chez Patricia et Zach. Ils avaient une petite maison dans un lotissement pavillonnaire très calme. Bien sûr nous nous étions installés dans leur salon bien plus petit que le mien, mais tout aussi chaleureux et avions discuté de tout et de rien.

Sarah était restée silencieuse comme toujours, mais elle avait aussi refusé de jouer ou dessiner. Je levai les yeux sur elle, dans la baignoire, et réalisai qu'elle était tendue, et plus triste qu'à notre arrivée. S'était-elle déjà lassée de cet endroit ?

« Chérie, tu vas attraper froid, viens là »Lui tendis-je une grande serviette.

Elle obéit, et se réfugia vite dans mes bras. Je lui fis enfiler un pyjama chaud et l'emmenai à la cuisine pour le diner.

Dehors les éclairs redoublaient, et je craignis qu'ils durent toute la nuit.

'Géniale, la veille de la rentrée !'Pensai-je en m'affairant.

Les dessins animés pour enfants se terminaient, et Sarah s'était endormie depuis peu, la tête sur mes genoux. Je caressai ses cheveux doucement, buvant un verre de vin rouge, m'attristant de la souffrance de ma fille.

Chou se leva et réclama à sortir en jappant devant la fenêtre. Je tournai la tête, lasse, vers lui, et soupirai

« Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il fasse meilleur ? »

Comme pour me répondre, Chou aboya plus fort.

Je déposai mon verre sur la table basse, pris Sarah dans mes bras où elle se blottit en encerclant ma taille de ses jambes, la tête dans mon cou, et entrouvris la fenêtre. Chou se précipita dehors, et je le vis courir sous la pluie, avec joie.

Sarah remua dans mes bras, je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre, la déposai dans son lit et l'ayant embrassée, j'éteignis la lumière pour fermer la porte.

Je retournai à peine dans le salon que Chou rentrait, trempé. Je secouai la tête alors qu'il se secouait aussi, et allai l'attraper avant qu'il ne se sauve. Contre son gré je l'enroulai dans une serviette de bain et l'essuyai tant bien que mal. Enfin je le libérai et le vis s'allonger devant la cheminée que j'avais allumée plus tôt en rentrant. Je pris un châle et le posai sur mes épaules. Mon verre de vin à portée de main, je rouvris le livre policier que j'avais entamé des semaines auparavant.

La nuit sembla passer sans que je m'en rende compte.

Un poids sur mes genoux me réveilla alors que l'aube pointait son nez dans la forêt. J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut et réalisai que j'avais passé la nuit dans mon fauteuil, les jambes repliées sur moi.

« Chou, tu me sauves la vie… »Je le gratifiai d'une caresse et me levai pour prendre une douche relaxante.

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps engourdi me délassa un tant soit peu. En enfilant mon pull et pantalon, je décidai de mettre une touche de maquillage pour paraître alerte et capable de gérer ce qui m'arrivait. Les cheveux en queue de cheval, les ongles manucurés, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et préparai café et chocolat chaud. Il était 7h50 et il était temps que Sarah se lève. J'allai la réveiller doucement.

M'asseyant sur le bord du lit, j'admirai un instant son calme et la paix qu'elle dégageait, sachant que cela ne serait plus le cas dès qu'elle aurait les yeux ouverts. Je posai alors ma main sur sa joue, et retirai ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa mon regard, et tendit la main vers moi. Comme chaque fois que j'avais à la réveiller, elle cherchait mon contact pour revenir à la réalité, et s'accrocher à ma force pour survivre à la journée.

« Tu dois aller à l'école ma puce »Rappelai-je d'une voix douce.

La panique flamba alors dans ses yeux noirs. Je souris, et repris avec calme « Tu sais que ça ira, et je reviens te chercher très vite. Tu vas adorer, tu verras »

Sarah se recoucha immédiatement. Si elle avait été une adolescente, on aurait pu la croire fainéante et rebelle.

« Je t'ai fait ton chocolat chaud, et puis, on n'a pas préparé ton cartable pour rien hier… »

Sarah sembla réfléchir un instant. Sa main resta en suspend une fraction de secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à sortir du lit et à me suivre dans la cuisine.

Il était 8h quand elle entra dans la salle de bain. Se lavant les dents et faisant une petite toilette, Sarah surveillait Chou qui jouait avec une balle dans le couloir, et gardait un œil sur moi dans mon bureau. Je triai les papiers dont j'aurai besoin dans la matinée pour me présenter à un centre d'aide des plus démunis qui avait vu le jour deux ans auparavant, et cherchait du monde pour gérer les crises qu'ils rencontraient. Ayant travaillé en tant qu'assistante sociale quelque temps, je pensais pouvoir les aider.

« Tu es prête chérie ? »Demandai-je en voyant l'heure tourner. J'avais rdv à 8h50 avec la directrice de l'école de Sarah et j'avais encore à ranger la maison avant de partir.

Sarah hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers sa chambre en se rendant compte que je faisais autre chose que me préparer à partir.

Je sortis vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas eu de dégâts à l'extérieur, Chou sur les talons, puis rentrai ranger le salon. Sarah était devant sa table à dessin quand j'entrai dans sa chambre pour refaire son lit. Enfin je me redressai, l'embrassai sur le front et l'informai

« On y va »

Nous enfilâmes nos vestes, j'attrapai un parapluie, et me dirigeai vers la voiture, Sarah me tenant la main.

J'arrivai à la grande route après avoir parcouru le chemin qui menait chez moi, quand je vis une Volvo dernier cri passer à toute vitesse de ma droite à la gauche. Autrement dit, du fin fond de la route qui s'enfonçait dans les bois en direction de la ville.

Je pilai sous la force du sentiment qui me prit à la gorge en voyant cinq individus dans l'habitacle, et surtout sous l'impression que j'avais eu, qu'ils étaient tous aussi pâles que la mort.

NOTE : on se calme, on respire à fond et on me laisse m'expliquer…Je suis une auteure sadique qui aime maltraiter les nerfs de ses lectrices ! :p

Bon vous le voyez, je fais venir les Cullen, mais avec du temps et de la patience…Quoique telle que je suis inspirée, il se peut qu'ils viennent très vite ! XD

Allez, courage, la suite demain !


	6. Chapter 6

Pour celles auxquelles je n'aurai pas pensé à prévenir, j'ai fait une modification au chapitre précédent pour la partie d'Edward et Tanya…

Toutefois je retrouve l'enthousiasme de tout le monde et ça me fait super plaisir, alors voilà une petite suite…Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…

Bonne lecture.

**5-La rentrée**

**EDWARD POV**

On arrivait devant la propriété inhabitée cachée dans la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres de la route principale quand ça se produisit.

Je conduisais ma nouvelle Volvo avec autant d'assurance et de rapidité qu'auparavant quand je la sentis.

Cette odeur qui la veille avant la pluie m'avait fait souffrir de mes souvenirs.

Sauf que cette fois elle était forte et plus prononcée. Soudain j'entendis une voiture démarrée sur ma gauche, en provenance de cette maison cachée plus loin. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir repéré ce mouvement, mes frères et sœurs tournèrent tous la tête aussi surpris que moi.

« Edward ! »S'écria Alice en mettant la main sur le volant. Inattentif, j'avais laissé ma voiture dévier de sa trajectoire et risquai à tout moment de m'enfoncer dans un arbre. Non que ça ait été un problème pour moi, mais pour notre couverture d'êtres humains normaux.

Je reprenais le contrôle, juste devant le petit chemin de terre, quand nous entendîmes deux cœurs humains battre. L'un d'eux bien plus rapidement que l'autre.

Mais ce qui me surprit encore plus fut qu'à l'emplacement de cette voiture, je ne captais aucunes pensées…

Ma voiture était lancée à sa vitesse maximale, alors nous avions dépassé l'autre voiture avant même que je puisse me retourner et voir exactement le visage de ces deux cœurs.

'_Bella conduisait' _Me dit Emmett. Je levai les yeux sur lui dans le rétroviseur et fut parcouru d'un frisson de douleur en voyant ce qu'il avait vu.

Elle était plus âgée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés strictement derrière sa tête, mais elle était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux étaient plus intenses que douze ans plus tôt.

« Bon Dieu, on aurait dit… »Commença Rose.

« Shh ! »Lui ordonna Alice, les yeux dans le vague.

'_Une petite fille, les cheveux bruns au vent, courait vers Bella, le sourire aux lèvres. Un chien était à leurs côtés... Bella en pleurs, seule dans sa chambre' _Fut la vision d'Alice.

Je garai la voiture sur le parking du lycée, et coupai le moteur.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était palpable et lourd d'interrogations.

« N'arrivons pas en retard »Proposa Jazz en étendant un champ de calme sur nous.

Je me rebellai contre ce sentiment de paix, et réussis à relever la tête, déterminé.

« J'ai une chose à faire »Assurai-je en sortant en courant de la voiture. Aucune chance qu'un humain perçoive un mouvement de ma part, j'étais trop rapide pour leurs yeux limités.

Evidemment je ne savais pas quelle direction Bella avait prise, mais je comptais bien la retrouver. J'inspirai à fond, sachant que j'aurai à me calmer rapidement si je captai la même odeur aussi appétissante que la veille ou quelques minutes plus tôt à nouveau.

Je ne sentis rien que l'odeur des humains qui m'entouraient et m'évitaient un maximum. Ils me contournaient, et j'avançai en sens inverse à eux pour trouver ce que je cherchais.

Alors que je marchais et scannais chacune des pensées des habitants de cette ville, je m'interrogeai sur le passé de Bella, ce qu'elle avait vécu, où elle avait fait ses études. A nouveau je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Je me retrouvai dans la même situation que douze ans plus tôt quand elle m'avait intrigué dès son arrivée à Forks.

J'arrivai dans la zone piétonne de la ville quand je reconnus la voiture. Sa voiture.

Je respirai plus vite à présent, conscient que j'allais la retrouver.

Enfin elle m'apparut. Une veste sombre sur le dos, un léger maquillage et un chiot dans les bras elle était devant la grille de l'école.

La surprise me stoppa net quand je réalisai qu'une petite fille-celle-là même de la vision d'Alice- lui tenait la main.

J'étais cloué sur place, les bras ballants le long de mon corps.

Plus rien ne comptait que ce que j'avais sous les yeux, et qui me broyait le cœur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne savais pas comment, mais Bella leva la tête à un moment donné dans ma direction. Je m'éclipsai avant que son cerveau ne puisse enregistrer ce qu'elle avait vu.

Derrière un angle de bâtiment, je la vis entrer dans la cour de l'école, entraînant avec elle une petite fille qui pleurait et s'accrochait à elle avec désespoir.

Bella n'était pas plus fière, et semblait souffrir elle aussi.

**BELLA POV**

La directrice de l'école m'attendait devant la grille, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour madame Duncan, je suis madame Martins »Se présenta-t-elle en me tendant une main ferme que je serrai.

« Bonjour, merci encore d'accepter Sarah aussi tard dans l'année »

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années baissa la tête sur ma fille qui s'accrochait à ma main comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Bonjour Sarah…Je suis ravie que tu nous rejoignes »

Et les larmes roulèrent sans retenue sur les joues de Sarah. Je me penchais pour les essuyer quand une impression d'être observée me fit relever les yeux.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais vu, mais mon cœur s'emballa alors que je scannai les environs après m'être arrêtée sur un point où un groupe de personnes se bousculait.

« Allons-y ma chérie »Dis-je pour revenir à la réalité, même si mon sentiment d'être observée persistait.

Je pris sa main et suivis la directrice dans l'école. Nous parcourûmes un couloir où plusieurs portes de bureau étaient fermées, et pénétrâmes dans celui de Mme Martins.

« Asseyez-vous »Me proposa-t-elle, et à peine étais-je installée, que Sarah s'assit sur mes genoux. Je vis le regard quelque peu désapprobateur de la directrice, et me sentis mal jugée. « J'ai prévenu l'institutrice de Sarah qu'elle arriverait bientôt. Je voulais juste voir avec vous deux comment cela allait se passer ses prochaines semaines »

« Bien sur »

« Tout d'abord, Sarah je vois que tu es très attachée à ta maman, mais tu sais qu'elle ne reste pas »Je regardai Sarah, elle avait levé la tête et écoutait attentivement la femme face à nous. « Tu vas rencontrer d'autres enfants, et même si tu n'as plus ton papa, tu dois continuer à t'amuser… »La lèvre inférieure de ma fille trembla à l'évocation de Peter, et j'aurai voulu l'emmener loin d'ici. Je me restreignis et laissai Mme Martins continuer « Tu ne crois pas que ton papa voudrait que tu joues et ris comme avant ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Sarah et réalisai qu'elle assimilait parfaitement ce que disait l'autre femme. Comment, en quelques secondes, une évocation douloureuse avait-elle pu devenir un mode d'emploi de survie ? Sarah hocha légèrement la tête. « Pour ce qui est du repas ? »M'interrogea directement la directrice. Je restai un instant à la regarder. Si elle ne pensait pas Sarah attardée, j'allais être mise dans cette catégorie.

« Et bien, je paye le trimestre entier, même si Sarah arrive en cours de route… »Indiquai-je.

Madame Martins sourit, approuva d'un hochement de tête et se leva en tendant la main vers Sarah.

« Et si on allait rencontrer ta maitresse et tes nouveaux copains ? »

Sarah me regarda un instant, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et annonçai doucement

« Ca te fera du bien, et tu vas avoir plein de choses à faire… »

Sarah m'enlaça puis se tourna vers madame Martins avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même.

Je me levai et attendis dans le couloir. Avant d'entrer dans sa classe, Sarah me regarda une dernière fois, et enfin elle rejoignit les autres. J'entendis Madame Martins présenter ma fille, puis elle ressortit alors que l'institutrice saluait Sarah et l'invitait à s'installer.

« Tout ira bien, rassurez-vous »Me sourit la directrice.

« Oui, mais elle est très renfermée, je pense qu'elle aura un peu de mal pour le moment… »

« Et il se peut que l'influence des autres l'aide au contraire à sortir de son mutisme plus vite »Affirma-t-elle. Je sentis qu'elle était objective, et désapprouvait que je couve mon enfant.

« Vous avez raison. A tout à l'heure »

« C'est ça »Elle me serra la main et me laissa sortir de l'école et retrouver Chou que j'avais placé à la grille.

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. Je regardai l'heure : 9h20. Je souris. Je savais de qui il s'agissait.

« Salut Jake »

« Le jour où tu ne sauras pas que c'est moi qui appelle, je ne sais pas ce que je devrai penser ! »Rit-il à l'autre bout du fil. Un long fil puisqu'il appelait, si je me souvenais bien, de l'ouest du Canada où lui et les autres loups garous étaient partis à la recherche d'un clan de vampires nomades.

« Comment se passe le travail ? »

« Ca peut aller, Seth te passe le bonjour…Oui, oui, ça ira très bien, chérie…Pardon, Léah qui me parle en même temps…Je crois que c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée ? »

Je souris. Jacob était irremplaçable. Et encore aujourd'hui je me félicitais d'avoir pu garder contact avec lui même si nous n'étions pas ensemble comme il l'aurait souhaité.

« Sarah a eu un peu de mal, et je déteste la directrice ! »Fis-je d'une voix d'enfant boudeuse. Je déplaçai le téléphone de mon oreille à l'écoute du rire tonitruant de mon meilleur ami.

« Ma pauvre Bella, on ne te refera pas…Bref, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Alors Sarah a du mal ? C'est normal, c'est la reprise, elle arrive juste en ville, et tu l'envoies directos dans un endroit encore plus inconnu que ne l'est la maison »Me rassura-t-il. Je traversai la rue et pris sur ma droite en direction du centre social que j'avais repéré plus tôt. « Et toi ? »Sa voix devint plus tendue.

« Ca peut aller…Je vais voir pour travailler un peu…Et la maison est sympa…Dans une forêt »

« Une forêt ? »La tension s'amplifia.

« C'est tranquille…Et pas loin des commerces, Sarah pourra dessiner dehors sans problèmes… »Eludai-je sa véritable question qui était 'pas trop de souffrances dans cette forêt ?'

« Ok. On se rappelle. Les autres m'attendent »Accepta-t-il.

« Merci Jake »

« Bye Bella »

Et nous raccrochâmes.

Je me trouvais devant un immeuble aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient à voir un immense hall d'entrée, et des fauteuils placés de manière chaleureuse autour de petites tables basses. Les couleurs étaient vives mais en harmonie. Je poussai la porte et respirai l'air propre de l'endroit.

« Bonjour, je suis John »Me salua un homme à peine plus âgé que moi, les cheveux courts à la militaire, un baggy et polo clairs pour vêtements.

« Bonjour, j'ai vu que vous cherchiez du personnel ? »Il me serra la main et sembla m'évaluer. Je crus que j'allais repartir en claquant toutes les portes derrière moi. C'était la journée de l'évaluation ou quoi ?!

« Oui, vous connaissez notre travail ? » Il m'entraîna à sa suite autour d'une des tables que j'avais vue plus tôt, m'indiqua un siège et continua « Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un travail très peu rémunéré, et surtout il y a des difficultés émotionnelles, parfois même juridiques… »

« J'ai un diplôme en droit, et j'ai travaillé en tant qu'assistante sociale à New York, d'où je viens »Le coupai-je. Il sourit, et se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui entrait.

« Hey, Mathias, tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Non, pas envie »Répondit-il en continuant son chemin comme si on n'était pas là. John se tourna vers moi, contrit.

« J'ai réussi à instaurer certains cours fondamentaux, certains professeurs viennent donner des leçons bénévolement…Certains jeunes refusent l'aide qu'on leur apporte, à part le gîte et le couvert… »

« Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? » J'étais étonnée de mon propre culot, mais j'avais besoin, au même titre que Sarah, de me changer les idées.

« Que diriez-vous de venir faire un tour dans le centre, et m'aider à gérer un problème qu'un sponsor me pose ? »

J'étais abasourdie, encore une fois. Mais repris mes esprits, souris, et assurai

« Ca serait avec joie »

Et je le suivis à l'étage, dans les bureaux où je passais le reste de la matinée à découvrir le fonctionnement de ce centre qui était en partie financé par des sponsors, ou des levées de fonds. Tous types de personnes étaient présents et bénéficiaires. Certains bénéficiaires aidaient même à la gestion du bâtiment. Mais les jeunes étaient une grosse part des membres et ils étaient souvent des orphelins ou fugueurs qui trouvaient refuge ici pour quelques temps.

J'en rencontrai certains, et fus reçue avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, selon le cas. Mais je me plaisais. Et mes compétences en droit m'étaient utiles.

Au moment de partir, après un rapide sandwich avec John et un travail sur des cas difficiles, celui-ci m'interrogea plus particulièrement sur ma vie privée.

« Tu es mariée ? »Il désigna mon annulaire gauche où mon alliance était toujours. Je passai un doigt pensif dessus et répondis

« Veuve, j'ai une petite fille de cinq ans »

« Elle en a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi »

« Merci. Mais c'est moi la chanceuse avec elle… »

J'enfilai ma veste et pris la laisse de Chou qui était couché à mes pieds. Chou qui avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès de quelques pensionnaires…

« A demain même heure alors ? »

« Oui »

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et je retournai vers l'école où j'avais laissé ma fille dans la matinée.

Et me rendis compte que le vent se levait à nouveau.

« pff »Râlai-je en pressant le pas.

NOTE : Alors ? Le coup d'Edward qui la voit ? Sa réaction est plausible ? Bien sur, je vais faire Bella se rendre compte qu'il est présent, mais je veux qu'Edward 'espionne' Bella, comme dans Twilight, fascination quand il va dans sa chambre pour la voir dormir et en apprendre plus…

Et je vais réellement finir par aller consulter quelqu'un pour mon sadisme…Ca m'inquiète grave, tout le monde qui me dit ça en tout début de sa review…*sceptique* :p

XD à demain soir pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques dédicaces :

ARUKA01 : désolée, mais la longueur des chapitres dépend de mon inspiration, et de la manière dont je veux traiter les idées qui me viennent. Histoire de pas tout donner d'un coup ! (sadique ? moi ? hahahahhhaahaha)

Ptibiscuit : j'avoue que parfois j'ai du mal à rendre le caractère d'Edward en particulier, alors merci de m'avoir dit que je le représentais bien jusque là, en tout cas !

Caane : oui je tiens le rythme puisque je n'ai pas cours (à cause de la grève à la fac, je sais je me répète), j'ai plus de temps pour travailler mes fics…

Demoisel : que dire ? que dire ? Lol, non, tu ne psychotes pas, tu me donnes des idées intéressantes…

Bon et bien sûr un grand merci aux autres…Et surtout ravie que mon idée d'espionnage vous plaise 

Bonne lecture.

**6-Rêves**

La télévision en sourdine, les cheveux détachés dans le dos, Sarah à mes côtés sur le canapé de chez mes amis, un apéritif dans la main, et j'appréciai de plus en plus ma nouvelle vie.

On était mardi soir, et Patricia et Zach m'avaient appelée dès leur retour de l'hôpital pour fêter la grande nouvelle. J'avais à peine eu le temps de passer faire les boutiques au centre ville avant de venir les rejoindre.

Patricia était aux anges, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour profiter de la paix qui caractérisait la soirée.

« Pat, stp, viens t'asseoir...Je me charge des amuse-gueule »Fit Zach, désespéré de voir sa femme si excitée.

« Je suis enceinte ! Pas malade ! »S'écria-t-elle de la cuisine. Puis nous la vîmes entrer, un torchon dans les mains, le sourire béat « Je suis enceinte »Redit-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Je souris et vis Zach rejoindre mon amie pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Sarah leva la tête vers eux, je captai son sanglot et la pris dans mes bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Enfin, le couple se sépara, Zach poussa gentiment Pat sur un fauteuil à mes côtés, et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

« Sarah et moi avons un cadeau pour toi »Annonçai-je en tendant le bras vers mon sac. J'en sortis un sac plastique et m'excusai « Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour le papier cadeau puisque tu ne voulais pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit avant l'annonce officielle ».

Patricia sourit comme une gamine et entrouvrit le sac. Rêveuse elle déplia le pyjama pour nourrisson que j'avais acheté et la peluche sur laquelle j'avais craquée.

« Bells ! »Elle me prit dans ses bras avec effusion et quand elle me lâcha, elle embrassa Sarah tendrement. « Tu vas avoir un cousin, ma chérie »

Sarah ne réagit pas, et chercha plutôt à s'éloigner. Elle trouva sa place sur un coussin près de la télévision, et sembla entrer dans son monde. Mon cœur se serra, et je perdis ma joie pour mes amis. Quand reverrai-je ma fille sourire et sauter de joie à l'idée de faire telle ou telle chose ?

« Qui veut des petits fours ? »Lança Zach en revenant.

« Qui veut un pyjama ? »Répliqua Pat en paradant avec mon cadeau dans les mains.

« Bella…Elle avait lâché la mèche pas vrai ? »Il secoua la tête, souriant. Et m'embrassa en me remerciant.

« Et tu croyais vraiment que je garderai ça pour moi ? »Sourit Patricia en se resservant un verre de jus de fruits.

« J'espérais qu'on n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises »Fit Zach avec sérieux.

« Arrête ! Tu vas appeler la poisse si tu agis comme ça ! »Le frappai-je sur l'épaule, et tous trois portâmes un sourire aux lèvres.

La fin de soirée se déroula sur le même sentiment de relaxation et de joie. A tel point qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait mettre fin à ce moment. J'étais donc à près de minuit, encore assise dans le salon de mes amis, la tête de Sarah qui s'était endormie sur les genoux, à parler de tout et de rien et en particulier d'installation.

Enfin, j'étouffai un bâillement et réalisai que je devais les quitter.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir restée là ce soir ? Il y a encore de la place ! »M'assura Patricia.

« Non, je vais rentrer. Sarah est encore fragile, je ne veux pas la perturber en ne lui permettant pas de se réveiller dans son lit »Répondis-je en enfilant un pull à Sarah.

« Fais attention »Me conseilla Zach en me tenant ma portière ouverte.

« Je suis sobre, promis, je t'appelle en arrivant »Souris-je.

« J'attends ton coup de fil alors ! »Me défia-t-il.

« Bonne nuit »

Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai sur la route.

C'était la première fois que je prenais le chemin pour rentrer chez moi de nuit, et la masse des arbres autour de moi pouvait laisser l'imagination travailler.

« Idiote »Me dis-je alors que j'arrivai à ma porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte et vis Chou me sauter dessus.

Sarah se mit à hurler quand elle sentit ses pattes sur ses jambes, et s'accrocha d'autant plus à moi. Je fermai la porte, rassurant ma fille comme je pouvais, et me dirigeai dans sa chambre.

« Chérie, ce n'est rien. C'est Chou… »Je dégageai ses cheveux de ses yeux et souris doucement. Sa petite main passa sur ses yeux, pour essuyer ses larmes. Et alors que je me redressai pour retirer ma veste et la mettre à l'aise, Sarah s'accrocha à ma taille.

« Maman ! »S'écria-t-elle en panique.

Et juste comme ça, je ne pus retenir les larmes qui étaient toujours prêtes à couler. Je tombai au sol, et serrai ma fille dans mes bras où elle se réfugia.

Quand je réussis à reprendre mes esprits, il était près de minuit trente et Sarah sanglotait encore dans mes bras. Je passai ma main sur son visage, et la regardai dans les yeux.

« Ca va aller, ma chérie…On va dormir un peu et on se sentira mieux. Tu as eu une dure journée aujourd'hui…Demain tu pourras dormir »Je l'embrassai, et vis qu'elle acquiesçait à ce que je disais.

Je me relevai, lui retirai ses vêtements, et la mis dans son pyjama. La tête sur l'oreille, elle me tint dans ses petits bras pour un énième câlin, puis Chou s'installa à ses pieds, et Sarah se détendit.

« Bonne nuit, mon ange »Murmurai-je en éteignant la lumière, et laissant sa chambre ouverte.

L'eau chaude sur mon corps fatigué me fit du bien. Quand je ressortis, j'avais les idées un peu plus claires, et j'étais prête à m'allonger. Je savais que le sommeil serait long à venir, mais mon esprit acceptait l'idée de rester au lit, dans le noir.

Avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, je laissai une lumière allumée dans le salon, sachant que je risquais de retrouver Sarah dans mon lit dès le lendemain. Comme chaque fois qu'elle paniquait avant de se coucher.

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était, je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais réveillée, mais je sentis le besoin de me redresser dans mon lit et d'observer ma chambre.

Là.

C'était ça.

Une silhouette dehors.

Elle disparut alors que mon regard se fixait dessus.

Je me levai rapidement, et vérifiai chaque fenêtre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un cambrioleur profite de mon isolement pour pénétrer chez moi. Chou me suivit dans la maison, et j'étais soulagée de le savoir là. Même si il n'allait pas forcément pouvoir faire grand-chose, il était présent.

Une fois certaine qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer, et que l'alarme était bien branchée-heureusement que j'avais suivi le conseil de Zach l'autre jour-, je regardai Sarah dormir à poings fermés dans son lit et retournai dans le mien en veillant à tirer les rideaux.

Chou s'allongea à mes côtés alors que je prenais mon livre abandonné la veille et lisais le restant de la nuit. Incapable de me détendre, j'écoutai les bruits de la forêt, et eus l'envie soudaine d'appeler Jacob. Je me ravisai sachant qu'il était capable de se transformer pour me rejoindre, mais je ne voulais pas être faible.

J'inspirai donc à fond, et m'installai sous mes couvertures avec mon livre.

J'ouvris les yeux à l'aube avec un sentiment de malaise. Le même que celui qui m'avait prise dans la nuit. Doucement, je m'étirai, et sentis, comme prévu, un corps serré contre le mien. Je me tournai et vis Sarah profondément endormie, ses petits poings ramenés contre son cou, comme pour se protéger. Je passai une main douce dans ses cheveux, et déposai un baiser sur son front. Chou grimpa sur le lit, et commença à me tirer les couvertures.

« Je me lève, je me lève »Assurai-je en rabattant les couvertures à mes pieds. Sarah ne réalisa pas que j'étais sortie du lit, je l'installai correctement et enfilai un léger peignoir sur mon jogging et débardeur.

Sur la pointe des pieds j'atteignis la cuisine et ouvris la porte à Chou qui se précipita dehors, le nez en l'air. Le ciel était bas et gris, et il faisait frais. Je frissonnai un instant et me dépêchai de préparer mon café. Je vérifiai les provisions en attendant, et réfléchis à l'organisation de la levée de fonds que John voulait faire pour la semaine suivante. Il y avait encore certaines réponses aux invitations qu'il n'avait pas reçues, et il s'inquiétait de la recette que cette levée apporterait sans l'aide des personnes importantes qu'il attendait. Je savais qu'il avait établi une liste de ceux sur lesquels il était sûr de pouvoir compté, des récurrents de plusieurs années, m'avait-il dit. Peut-être qu'en démarchant directement chez ces personnes, on pouvait permettre à en attirer d'autres ? Je me notai de téléphoner à John dans la journée, quitte à mettre en place tout cela dès le lendemain, puisque j'avais prévenu que le mercredi je ne serai pas présente puisque j'avais Sarah. Malgré mes conditions, John avait accepté de me donner un poste dans ce centre, et j'en étais ravie.

Chou gratta à la porte pour signaler qu'il voulait rentrer, je me levai et allai lui ouvrir. Au moment où il allait rentrer, je scannai les environs.

Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis une silhouette, celle de la veille, j'en étais sûre, se cacher derrière un arbre. Etrangement, ce n'était pas la vue de cette silhouette qui m'avait perturbée, mais ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

Pâle. De couleur auburn. Magnifique.

La main de Sarah se posa sur mon bras, et je revins à la réalité, reprenant mon souffle. Je regardai à nouveau à l'endroit où j'avais vu…Qu'avais-je vu ? C'était haut dans les arbres, et bougeait vite. Un écureuil. Voilà ce que j'avais vu…

Je secouai la tête et me tournai avec un sourire vers ma fille.

« Bonjour, ma chérie »

**EDWARD POV**

Les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle étaient précis mais bien peu représentatifs de sa beauté. J'avais passé la nuit à proximité de chez Bella, me nourrissant de certains animaux, attendant le moment où je la verrai. Elle était rentrée tard, et n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Soucieux je m'étais posté à sa fenêtre, et l'avais vu s'endormir doucement dans son grand lit. J'avais aussi cherché un moyen d'entrer, sentir son odeur de près, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Mais je n'avais pas pu. Ni voulu.

De quel droit pénétrerai-je chez elle ?

Alors j'étais resté à la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en panique, les yeux rougis des larmes qu'elle avait versé dans son sommeil, et fixe son regard sur moi. Je m'étais éclipsé avant qu'elle ne me voit.

Quand elle fit le tour de chez elle, son petit labrador derrière elle, je la suivis, admirant sa démarche douce et magnifique. Son corps avait changé en mieux. Ses cheveux étaient longs dans son dos, et ses yeux étaient tristes et nostalgiques à certains moments.

Et surtout. Elle portait une alliance.

Ce détail sur sa main me broyait le cœur et me rendait fou de rage. Alors je l'épiai d'autant plus pour mieux la connaître.

Quand elle se leva à l'aube, je me réfugiai à contre cœur derrière les arbres, et l'observai vaquer à ses occupations. Chou vint même jusqu'à moi, je grimpai dans l'arbre, et attendis qu'il reparte. Il n'était pas bien sûr s'il devait aboyer ou non, et repartit comme si de rien n'était. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à la porte, Bella lui ouvrit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et une fois de plus sa beauté me coupa le souffle.

Jusqu'à ce que son cœur arrête de battre une seconde. Je réalisai qu'elle m'avait à nouveau repéré, et fuis parmi les branches hautes de ma cachette.

Sa porte se referma sur elle et sa fille. La douleur de ne pas faire partie de ce monde dans lequel elle évoluait me tortura plus profondément encore qu'auparavant. Alors que Bella faisait sa vie dans sa maison, je redescendis lentement de l'arbre, et repartis à pied vers chez moi.

Je marchai à vitesse humaine, autant dire comme un escargot, les pensées ailleurs, quelque part dans une autre forêt, avec Bella éprise de moi, rêvant de faire sa vie avec moi. Avec celle que j'aimais depuis toujours.

'_Revoilà monsieur grincheux'_ Soupira Rose en s'habillant.

'_Edward, revoilà mon petit dernier' _Se réjouit Esme. Et je me sentis encore plus mal en sachant la douleur qu'elle ressentait en me voyant ainsi.

'_Yeah ! Dépêche frangin, on a cours avec la señora Alma'_ Emmett pensa fort à notre professeur d'espagnol, une jeune femme typée espagnol qui avait flashé sur mon frère autant qu'il pouvait la reluquer.

« On prend la jeep ou ta Volvo ? »M'interrogea Alice en descendant l'escalier de son pas dansant.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà laquelle on prend ? »Répondis-je.

Et je me rendis compte que la question futile de ma sœur me permettait de réaliser le changement qu'avait opéré cette nuit en moi. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, je n'étais pas resté chez moi la nuit, à me morfondre en entendant le plaisir et la joie du reste de ma famille. J'avais eu moi aussi, à un certain degré, de la joie et du plaisir puisque je revoyais Bella.

J'avais fait quelque chose de différent, et en plus, c'était en lien avec l'amour de ma vie.

Ce fut donc plus léger et moins renfrogné que je montai m'habiller pour aller au lycée.

Attendant avec impatience le moment où je pourrai m'éclipser et rejoindre mon coin de paradis. Une maison perdue dans les bois, avec deux humaines magnifiques.

« Bonne journée »Lança Esme en nous voyant partir.

'_Alors ? Ca va mieux ?'_Fit Alice, et je sentis bien qu'elle était fière de sa petite phrase futile d'il y avait quelques minutes.

« Merci Alice »Souris-je.

NOTE : Alors ? Bon je pense je vais avancer un peu plus vite dans les jours, donner les moments importants pour le déroulement et me mettre à bosser la rencontre de Bella avec un premier Cullen…Bah oui, pas tous en même temps ! Ca serait trop dur ! (émotionnellement, pour elle)

Au fait, ça ne dérange pas que je dise ce que je compte faire ? XD

bsx


	8. Chapter 8

Un chapitre transitoire avant le grand moment qu'on attend toutes ! XD

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et encouragements !

Bonne lecture

**7-Progrès**

**BELLA POV**

Je finissais de faire la vaisselle du déjeuner et Sarah déménageait sa table de dessin de sa chambre à la cour arrière.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide, chérie ? » Elle fit non de la tête, et continua son chemin en tenant tant bien que mal sa chaise.

Une fois installée, elle sortit tous ses crayons et feutres, et commença à dessiner. Je la regardai faire, appréciant le côté artistique qu'elle développait de plus en plus. Chou était autour d'elle, et jouait à sauter partout. Avec étonnement, je vis qu'il s'agissait toujours du même arbre sous lequel il se positionnait comme pour attaquer, puis repartait en reniflant l'air.

Je déposai mon éponge sur le bord de l'évier et avançai vers l'arbre en question. Je me plaçai dessous en ayant entendu un bruit dans les branches. Je levai la tête et ne vit rien d'inquiétant. Peut-être y avait-il là un nid ou quelque chose du genre qui intriguait mon jeune chiot ?

En rentrant à la maison, je passai derrière Sarah et l'embrassai dans les cheveux. Je jetai un œil à son dessin et vit qu'elle représentait un paysage.

« C'est très beau ma puce »Souris-je et repartis en quête du numéro du centre pour joindre John.

J'étais dans mon bureau, qui était encore un véritable champ de bataille comparé au reste de la maison. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'arranger cette pièce comme je le souhaitais. J'avais donc une pile de cartons dans un coin, et un bureau branlant de l'autre côté.

J'avais tout de même pensé à sortir de mes cartons mon agenda électronique où tous mes numéros étaient enregistrés. Je sélectionnai celui de John et retournai dehors, dans un fauteuil d'extérieur que Pat m'avait prêté, pour téléphoner. Chou continuait ses vas-et-viens entre l'arbre, et le reste de la cour.

« Allô ? »Répondit John à la seconde sonnerie.

« John, c'est Bella. Tu as une minute ? »

« Hey ! Bien sûr. C'est à quel sujet ? »

Il était enthousiaste, et cela me fit sourire. C'était un homme bien, joyeux, et prêt à la plaisanterie malgré le sérieux de son travail. Les quelques heures passées à son côté avaient été agréables et m'avaient aidée à oublier un temps mes soucis personnels pour me tourner vers les autres.

« Je repensais à la soirée de charité de la semaine prochaine…Je me demandais s'il ne fallait pas qu'on démarche directement auprès des notables de la ville »Je passai une main décontractée dans mes cheveux pour les remettre à leur place. Ce matin, j'avais eu envie de les avoir détachés, et cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus habituée.

« J'ai envoyé des cartes d'invitations… »

« Mais si on envoyait certains jeunes, volontairement, auprès des personnes dont tu attends la réponse ? Ils pourraient faire leur propre pub… » Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne me répondit. « John ? »M'inquiétai-je.

« C'est excellent ! On a prévu divers spectacles, ils feraient de la pub…Mais pas avec du papier…J'en connais qui seraient ravis…Je vais mettre ça en place avec Jane, dès maintenant. Demain on en reparle ? »S'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Euh...oui, bien sûr. Je regarde les dossiers que tu m'as filés dès aujourd'hui »

« Merci, à demain. Bonne journée »

Nous raccrochâmes, et je me tournai vers Sarah.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, mon ange ? »

Le manque de réponse me répondit. C'était non.

Je soupirai, perdant l'enthousiasme que John m'avait transmis et me levai pour aller prendre un thé. Ensuite, je devais travailler les différents points juridiques que John n'arrivaient pas à gérer. Je m'attablai dehors, un bloc note dans une main, un dossier dans l'autre.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, et quand Sarah rentra dans sa chambre en emportant sa chaise avec elle, je réalisai que l'heure du goûter était passée. Je me levai rapidement, en rassemblant mes notes, et emportai la table à dessin dans la chambre de ma fille. Dessus, je vis plusieurs dessins, du paysage à la famille…

« Est-ce que tu veux aller au parc ? »Demandai-je en l'aidant à se laver les mains dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo je croisai son regard noir, et souris. « Alors on lit ? » Et Sarah se dégagea de mes bras et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. J'avais trouvé la bonne idée.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur, et me désigna un livre de conte de fée qu'elle adorait.

« Celui-là ? »Elle me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'ouvris le livre et commençai « Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps… ».

J'arrivai au moment de la rencontre de la princesse avec son prince quand Sarah passa sa tête sous mon bras, et s'appuya contre ma poitrine. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et poursuivis en sentant son souffle régulier sur ma main. Enfin, le livre refermé, Sarah me regarda et dessina les contours de mon visage avec ses petits doigts, puis elle se leva, et attrapant une feuille où elle avait dessiné, elle me la tendit. C'était une maison qui ressemblait à celle où nous avions vécu à New York et devant, il y avait trois personnages, dont un enfant avec les cheveux noirs et longs. Les parents la tenaient par les mains, et le soleil les irradiait.

« C'est très beau ma chérie… »M'émus-je.

A la nuit tombée, je proposai à Sarah de téléphoner à Renée que nous n'avions pas vue depuis quelques jours avant notre déménagement. Et j'étais désolée de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt. Donc, ma fille sur mes genoux dans le canapé, j'approchai le combiné du téléphone de nos oreilles et composai le numéro de ma mère. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ce fut Phil qui répondit.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir Phil, c'est Bella »

« Bonjour, toi, alors comment tu vas ? On n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles » Le reproche dans sa voix était visible. En même temps, il ne me donnait jamais de ses nouvelles à lui ! Me dis-je en me préparant à m'excuser.

« Oui, je sais, ça a été la folie…Mais je suis bien arrivée… »

« Génial ! Tiens, Renée rentre, elle sera ravie de te parler… »Me coupa-t-il. Je baissai les yeux sur Sarah et vis qu'elle s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à mes propos avec mon beau-père. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier…

« Bella ! Oh Bella, ma chérie, ce que je suis contente ! »Je souris au son de la voix de ma mère. Et Sarah s'installa tout contre moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras et répondis à ma mère.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir téléphoné plus tôt »

« Voyons, je sais qu'un déménagement est éprouvant, et puis tu ne connais personne…J'allais t'appeler dans le week-end. Alors, cette nouvelle ville ? » Derrière elle, j'entendis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire. Je voyais bien ma mère s'installer à la table de la cuisine, le téléphone à côté d'elle pour m'écouter.

« Et bien c'est sympathique. Et la maison est magnifique… »M'enthousiasmai-je en embrassant du regard ce qui m'entourait. Je sentis Sarah hocher la tête contre moi, et croisant son regard, je vis la lueur dans ses yeux. Oui, la panique de la veille était passée. Et cette journée calme lui avait fait du bien. Je voulais lui proposer le combiné, mais j'avais peur de la renfermer sur elle-même. « Donne moi une seconde maman…Tu veux faire un bisou à grand-mère ? »Proposai-je en posant ma main sur l'émetteur. Sarah me regarda, puis se réinstalla dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai et repris la conversation avec ma mère. Au bout de près de quinze minutes de potins, et conseils, Renée raccrocha et me fit promettre de prévoir un voyage chez elle pour l'été.

Ma main se crispa sur le combiné en entendant parler de l'avenir.

Je n'y avais pas songé.

Je ne savais pas ce que je souhaitais.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'on attendait que je fasse.

Plus tard, Sarah alla se préparer pour se coucher. Je la rejoignis dans sa chambre et veillai à ce que tout soit en ordre, et lui souhaitai bonne nuit. Après un câlin je repoussai la porte, et vis Chou en position de chasse devant ma fenêtre. Je me figeai sur le pas de ma porte et levai les yeux. Il n'y avait rien.

« Et bah alors, Chou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Je le flattai, tout en scrutant la nuit. Enfin je me redressai et m'installai dans les couvertures.

**EDWARD POV**

Chou resta toute la nuit devant la fenêtre où j'étais…Il me regarda, les babines relevées sur ses dents. J'étais immobile, et écoutai les battements de cœur de Bella et sa fille, alors il ne disait rien. Mais j'avais conscience qu'un mauvais geste et je serais découvert.

Elles étaient calmes toutes les deux, mais aucunes pensées ne m'étaient accessibles. Je serrai les poings. Des dizaines de questions me venaient à l'esprit, et je n'y avais même pas accès par la fille de Bella.

L'une d'elle. Où était le père ? Il n'y avait aucune photo, et elles n'en parlaient jamais. D'ailleurs, Sarah ne parlait pas, mais la souffrance qu'on lisait en elle était grande et insupportable. Pourquoi une enfant ne parlait-elle pas ? Divers scénarios se formèrent dans ma tête… S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui l'avait blessée au point qu'elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme ? Je tournai sur ma droite, en direction de la chambre de la petite fille, et trouvai les volets fermés. La respiration était sereine de l'autre côté du mur. Le sommeil était le seul moment de paix qu'elle ressentait dans la journée.

J'avais hâte que Rose aille à l'école pour y travailler pendant l'heure du repas, comme elle s'y était habitué ces dernières années. Depuis qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin d'assouvir son désir d'enfant. Sauf qu'au lieu d'un seul, elle en avait soixante.

Je me résignai difficilement à attendre des nouvelles par les pensées de Rose de ces deux humaines.

Or je savais que je n'allais pas réussir encore longtemps à me tenir éloigné. J'avais besoin d'être auprès de Bella, de la voir évoluer, de la voir vivre, de lui parler. Cette après-midi encore, alors qu'elle était venue se placer sous mon arbre-cachette, il avait fallu que je me retienne fort aux branches pour ne pas descendre la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras.

Et puis, le jour se leva, et je repartis vers chez moi. Mes proches savaient où j'allais après les cours, mais ils ne disaient rien, et la première à réagir fut Alice. Elle tournait et virait dans son dressing, et s'arrêta un court instant pour me demander

'_Elles vont bien ?'_

« Comme si tu ne savais pas »Répondis-je en poussant la porte de ma chambre.

'_Rabat-joie ! Quand pourrai-je aller la voir ? J'ai tant de choses à rattraper !'_

« Alice ! »Me plaignis-je.

'_Arrêtes, tu sais que tu as fait une erreur en la quittant ! Alors fonce ! Elle n'attend que toi !'_

Je grognai pour simple réponse. Bien sûr que je savais que c'était ma faute si je me retrouvais dans cette situation aujourd'hui ! Et c'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas, enfin, une petite partie, infime en réalité, de moi, ne voulait pas intervenir à nouveau dans la vie de Bella.

'Ca sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé' Lui avais-je assuré avant de la quitter. De quel droit allais-je revenir à ses côtés alors qu'elle avait avancé ? Je n'étais pas de son monde. J'étais un monstre. Elle méritait un homme bien…

'_Bien maté ?'_ Se moqua Emmett en passant devant moi et me lançant son poing dans l'épaule, amicalement. Je levai les yeux au ciel et rejoignis tout le monde dans le garage.

'_Je te tiens au courant de ma rencontre avec Sarah' _M'assura Rose, et j'hochai la tête, ravi. Bien sûr j'aurais voulu être présent, ou mieux, me présenter moi-même, mais d'abord j'avais le lycée, et ensuite la promesse faite à Bella était toujours d'actualité. Je me maudis pour ma précipitation ce jour-là quand je l'avais laissée.

'_Calme-toi' _M'intima Jazz en me lançant un regard menaçant.

Je soupirai et montai dans ma Volvo.

« Demain, il faudra aller chasser ! »Annonça Alice.

Elle avait eu une vision. Le soleil serait haut dans le ciel. Nous ne pourrions donc pas nous montrer.

Je ne pourrai donc pas venir tôt voir Bella.

**BELLA POV**

Mon travail de la veille avait porté ses fruits. En ce jeudi midi j'avais clos tous les points litigieux du centre, et me joignais à John et Jane pour mettre en application mon idée de démarchage directement auprès des invités de la soirée de charité.

« Salut »Me lança Jane en me voyant descendre les escaliers en direction du hall où elle se trouvait entourée de plusieurs jeunes volontaires.

« Me voilà disponible pour quelques heures… »Assurai-je. Le matin, l'institutrice de Sarah m'avait indiquée que deux étudiantes venaient passer l'heure du repas, et le début d'après-midi avec elle et les élèves. J'avais donc deux heures de plus devant moi pour travailler au centre. Je m'installai sur un fauteuil, entre une jeune adolescente, et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Face à moi, il y avait John et Jane, et des jumeaux de quinze ans.

« Bon alors on a pensé à les laisser se présenter aux invités, et proposer leur aide dans un projet ou quoi… »Commença John pour exposer le plan établi. J'écoutai attentivement, relevant les points en contradiction avec le juridique, mais approuvai la démarche de ces jeunes qui iraient directement plaider leur cause aux notables de la ville. Bien sûr nous ne pouvions pas les laisser aller chez n'importe lesquels d'entre eux, mais c'était un bon départ.

« On lance la machine dès demain. Il faut que je trouve un minibus et on pourra y aller »Déclara John en regardant chacun d'entre nous dans les yeux. Je souris et acquiesçai quand l'un des jumeaux, Irina, une rousse aux cheveux dressés en piques sur sa tête intervint

« On pourrait peut-être taguer la voiture ! »

« Oh oui ! On n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, ni de matériel ! En plus ça nous représenterait ! »S'exclama celui de vingt ans, Tom.

« Et les gens nous verraient dans la rue, ils pourraient venir plus nombreux ! »Renchérit Gaël, la jeune fille à mes côtés.

« Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qui restera à nous alors… »Réfléchit John.

« Mon oncle pourra surement trouver quelque chose de potable »Assura Jane.

« Et je pourrai jouer le taxi s'il faut »Affirmai-je.

« Je commence les recherches dès maintenant, alors »Accepta John.

Les jeunes se levèrent avec enthousiasme et en bavardant de ce qu'ils pourraient peindre. Je les regardai partir, et fut heureuse de les voir ainsi. Ils avaient si peu de moyen d'être enjoués, que dès qu'ils en trouvaient un, même pour une durée limitée, ils croquaient dedans à pleines dents.

J'attendais Sarah devant la grille, Chou dans les bras quand j'eus la sensation, à nouveau, d'être observée. Je frissonnai, et me tournai sur moi-même. Autour de moi, dans la rue, on ne trouvait que des parents et enfants qui se retrouvaient après une journée de travail. Aucun ne prêtait plus d'attention à moi qu'à un autre. J'observai plus loin, sur le parking, mais là encore, je ne vis rien d'étonnant.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur loupe un battement en voyant une Mercedes noires aux vitres teintées partir.

Sans plus savoir pourquoi je le faisais, je me retournai et scrutai la rue perpendiculaire. Quelque chose bougea, mais avant que je ne capte ce que c'était, ça avait disparu.

Chou s'excita dans mes bras. Je regardai vers l'école, et vis Sarah sortir, tenant la main de la maîtresse. Je souris, oubliant presque mon sentiment de malaise.

« Bonjour Madame Duncan, je suis miss Weiss » Me salua-t-elle, en souriant.

« Bonjour »Répondis-je en tendant la main vers Sarah.

« Je tenais à vous le dire, je sais que Sarah ne parle pas depuis quelques temps…Madame Martins m'a expliqué le cas. Mais, sachez que cette après-midi, Sarah a été plus détendue que jamais. J'ai été étonnée de la voir sourire une fois ou deux, d'ailleurs. Surement que la journée d'hier lui a fait du bien, mais elle me conforte aussi dans le choix que j'ai fait de permettre à deux étudiantes en psychologie de venir quelques heures par semaines dans ma classe. Elles s'occupent des activités et gèrent certains groupes. Enfin, Sarah a très bien réagi. Je pense que nous arrivons quelque part d'important pour son futur développement »

La stupéfaction, et la joie m'envahirent.

« Merci, puis-je savoir quand viennent ces jeunes filles ? » Demandai-je en ayant recouvré ma voix.

« Lundi et jeudi pour le déjeuner puis les premières heures de l'après-midi »

« Mais lundi… »M'étonnai-je

« Elles avaient des obligations pour leurs cours, parfois cela arrive »Sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, et vis qu'un autre parent attendait son tour pour parler avec l'institutrice, je la saluai et repartis vers ma voiture.

NOTE : la suite dès demain ! En espérant toujours satisfaire votre curiosité…


	9. Chapter 9

Avant que vous ne me tuiez, je fais mon mea culpa…

Je sais que j'avais prévu la rencontre pour ce chapitre…

Et bah ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais selon vos reviews, il y avait de l'attente pour ce que comporte ce chapitre (vous voyez comme je ménage le suspense !) donc je l'ai écrit et casé avant le chapitre de la rencontre.

Bon je ne cite personne en particulier, puisque ça a l'air de faire l'unanimité, et je vous remercie pour ses félicitations ! Contente que mes idées vous conviennent. Et surtout, ravie de voir vos suppositions…Mais qui Bella va-t-elle rencontrer en premier ?? *regard, rire, et sourire de sadique*

Bonne lecture.

**8-Sarah**

**EDWARD POV**

En ce jeudi après-midi, j'attendais Rose dans le garage.

Alice avait eu une vision de moi et Rose parler de cette journée dans le garage de notre maison.

Alors j'y étais.

Quand j'entendis le moteur de sa Mercedes vrombir dans la côte pour arriver jusque là, je me levai et tentai de ne pas faire les cents pas.

La voiture entra, et dans l'instant le moteur était coupé.

J'ouvris la portière de Rose et la tirai presque par le bras pour l'interroger.

« Hey ! Ca va Edward ! Lâche-moi ! »Se plaignit-elle en tentant de dégager son bras de l'étau de mes doigts. Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle grogna.

Je repris mes esprits et baissai les yeux en la libérant.

'_J'étais aussi excitée que toi de tout te dire, mais tu as gâché ce moment !'_Affirma-t-elle.

Et pour me punir, elle prit son temps pour refermer la voiture, déposer la clé sur le porte-clés, et monter dans le salon où tout le monde attendait.

'_Et dire que je vais bientôt revoir ma chère Bella' _S'excitait Alice dans les bras de Jazz. Je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur, et elle me sourit. _'Je ne penserai rien !'_

« Bonne journée, Rose ? »Interrogea Emmett. Et je lus en lui la même impatience que la mienne. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et se cala dans ses bras.

« Je vais donc avoir le droit à me coltiner tout le clan en une fois ? »Fit Rose, un peu sarcastique.

Elle avait raison après tout, cela ne concernait que moi et Rose !

« Mini-Bella est aussi mignonne que sa maman ? »Insista Emmett en croisant mon regard, et je grognai. 'Mignonne ?'Il avait appelé MA Bella 'mignonne' ?

« Edward, on se calme…Tu sais qu'on l'aimait bien »Jazz étendit un champ de calme en moi. Je serrai les poings, mais réalisai qu'il avait raison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Rosalie, maintenant que j'étais plus apaisé.

« Sarah est une petite fille très belle, et oh combien appétissante ! Franchement, si je n'avais été gavée par notre chasse de ce week-end, je n'aurai pas pu résister…Elle sent drôlement bon »Commença ma sœur. Et elle me montra son entrée dans l'établissement en fin de matinée. Comme toujours, l'autre étudiante, Karen, était arrivée en retard, et Rose avait du entrer seule dans la cantine. Certains enfants avaient été cloués sur place par son entrée, qui comme c'était bien ma sœur, était théâtrale.

J'enrageai. Elle pensait avec lenteur à toute la journée.

J'aurai pu lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les infos que je souhaitais si Jazz ne m'avait pas calmé à nouveau.

« Je trouve qu'elle a une odeur différente de celle de Bella, tout de même »Intervins-je. Même si je n'avais pas approché de près Sarah, je savais que son odeur était prononcée, et captivante, certes, mais pas autant que celle de Bella. Mais je comprenais que ma sœur ait eu du mal à lui résister…Comme moi avec Bella.

« Peut-être, mais tout de même, j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant un moment, alors que je faisais le tour dans la cantine »Insista Rose. J'haussai les épaules, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait de toute façon. « Enfin, Sarah est très renfermée sur elle-même. Quand j'ai ramené tout le beau monde dans la classe, Sarah était seule dans son coin, et semblait…inattentive à ce qui l'entourait. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi » Je parcourus ses souvenirs pour trouver Sarah assise en tailleur sur les coussins toujours installés dans un coin de la pièce pour les activités avec Rose et Karen. Elle regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment capter ce qui se passait. Certains camarades tentaient de lui parler, mais elle ne les entendait pas, ou ne réagissait pas. Mon cœur mort se serra. J'étais persuadé que Sarah pouvait être enjouée, et espiègle. Comment une petite fille comme elle pouvait-elle être ainsi ? Aussi…introvertie, et fuyante de la vie et de ce qu'elle offrait.

« J'ai vu Sarah malheureuse, et Bella aussi… »Annonça Alice.

« C'est ce qui leur est arrivé »Répondit Rose, le regard triste et voilé. « Le père de Sarah a été tué il y a à peine quelques semaines, la pauvre petite est traumatisée…L'instit me disait que Sarah n'avait plus dit un mot, ou réellement montré un signe de vie depuis l'annonce qui lui avait été faite »

« Tu m'étonnes, perdre ton père aussi jeune ! »Fit Emmett, et son sérieux était rare.

Nous restâmes immobiles et silencieux pendant un temps.

« Mais, quand je me suis approchée d'elle…J'ai senti quelque chose de fort, en elle. Sarah tient de Bella, aucun doute. Elle est forte, et a un caractère prononcé…Même s'il ne se voit pas pour le moment…Et je me suis installée à ses côtés, les autres étaient face à nous, et j'ai vu son regard…Je dirai que son regard a brillé et qu'elle s'est détendue…Ou du moins, elle est revenue avec nous »Reprit Rose.

« Et comment a-t-elle réagit finalement ? »Demanda Jazz.

Rose sourit, rêveuse.

« Sarah n'a pas parlé, mais elle s'intéressait à ce que nous faisions, du modelage. Et…Il me semble l'avoir vue sourire à deux ou trois bêtises que racontaient ses camarades »

J'étais dans la tête de Rose et vit les sourires dont elle parlait. Sarah avait été discrète, et très peu des humains qui avaient été présents avaient du remarquer ses lèvres fines s'étirer et illuminer son regard. Je fermai les yeux. Dans l'esprit de ma sœur, Sarah était occupée à respecter les consignes, mais elle semblait réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était la tête penchée qu'elle était, mais grâce à ses sens, ma sœur avait capté ses sourires, légers, fugaces, mais bien réels.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela ? »Demanda Alice. Sa question m'intrigua.

'_Non, je ne sais pas Edward. Sarah est très…confuse pour moi, mais je vois qu'elle va aller mieux'_

« Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dit, ça a été soudain. C'était peut-être la perspective de changer d'activité pour quelques heures qui l'a détendue »Proposa Rose.

'_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un cette gamine !'_Se moqua Emmett et je lui lançai un regard furibond. Mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Il comparait Sarah à moi. Parce que depuis que j'avais revu Bella, j'étais plus enjoué, ou moins triste qu'avant, rien que par le fait de pouvoir me changer les idées et retrouver ce que j'avais été avec Bella.

« Alors, tu comptes te présenter à Bella ou pas ? »M'interrogea Jazz.

« Non…Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit »

« T'en meurs d'envie ! Pourquoi pas ! Ca ne pourrait être que bénéfique ! »Lança Rose.

« Elles viennent d'arriver, Sarah est mal, je ne peux pas intervenir dans leurs vies comme cela. J'ai promis à Bella »

Je me levai, et repartis en direction de chez Bella. Chez ma moitié. Chez mon âme sœur.

Bella et Sarah étaient dans la salle de bain et cette dernière prenait son bain. J'entendis Bella demander à Sarah de fermer les yeux, puis l'eau couler.

Chou me rejoignit et se posta à mes pieds.

« Salut toi, merci de me laisser rester »Je me baissai pour lui donner une caresse, puis je le vis repartir vers la cuisine. Je le suivis et découvris la porte ouverte. J'étais sur le seuil, et hésitai à entrer.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, savourant l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'habitation. Rose avait raison, l'odeur de Sarah était intense, mais je restais sur ma position. Celle de Bella était bien meilleure. Peut-être que puisque son père était un humain, qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, Sarah avait hérité de ce côté de son père.

J'entendais toujours Bella et Sarah remuer dans la salle de bain quand je posai un pied dans la cuisine. Ma main courut le long du comptoir au centre de la pièce, mes yeux enregistrèrent l'ordre et le propre qui régnaient.

Et Chou grogna.

Il était à mes pieds, et cette fois il ne semblait pas être amical.

« Que se passe-t-il Chou ? »Entendis-je Bella alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Je quittai la maison en toute hâte, conscient qu'une feuille sur le comptoir avait volé à mon passage.

« Tu es bête ! C'est le vent, Chou… »Sourit Bella en ramassant les feuilles qui étaient tombés. Je la vis secouer la tête, souriante, décontractée. Et m'approchai à nouveau, tout en gardant mes distances. Je n'étais pas prêt à la rejoindre dans cette vie qu'elle avait…Et elle n'était pas prête à me revoir.

Sarah sortit enfin de son bain, et elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci pour lire une histoire.

La voix fluette mais magnifique de Sarah s'éleva autour de nous.

De Bella, muette de stupeur, et souriante.

De moi qui savourait cela. Je m'étonnai de la vitesse à laquelle je m'étais attaché à cette enfant.

'Aussi vite que pour Bella' Me souffla une petite voix.

Appuyé au mur à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre, je fermai les yeux, et écoutai cette histoire de La Belle et La Bête que racontait Sarah. Chaque mot résonnait en moi. Et quand Sarah s'arrêta alors que la Bête avait retrouvé forme humaine, je sentis sa foi en cette transformation. Tout redevient beau, quoi qu'il arrive.

J'avais envie d'y croire aussi.

J'avais envie de croire en ce retour possible.

« Maman, je peux dessiner ? »Demanda Sarah à Bella qui était toujours sans voix. Quand elle répondit, j'entendis les larmes dans sa voix.

« Oui, chérie. Je vais préparer à diner »

Sarah ne répondit rien, mais aux mouvements qui étaient faits, je savais qu'elle avait hoché la tête en se dirigeant vers sa table à dessin.

Je la regardai faire avec un sentiment dont la profondeur me surprit.

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, je revenais profiter de cette vie calme et de plus en plus heureuse de celles que j'aimais.

Parce que ce sentiment qui montait en moi, n'était rien de plus que de l'amour.

Un amour qui flambait encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Un amour qui naissait et se développait à la vitesse lumière.

C'était lundi soir, et après avoir interrogé à nouveau Rose sur sa journée avec Sarah, ce qu'elle me reprochait, nous en étions presque venus aux mains, je revenais chez Bella.

Elles n'étaient pas encore rentrées, alors je me postai dans les branches de mon arbre-cachette, et attendis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de les voir revenir, des sacs pleins les mains. Je souris en voyant Sarah lutter pour garder, et la laisse de Chou dans les mains, et le sac de provisions que Bella lui avait tendu.  
Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la maison, et rejoignirent la cuisine à la queue-leu-leu. Bella en tête, et Chou fermant la marche. J'ajustai ma vision sur la cuisine, et les fenêtres pour voir en même temps que j'entendais leurs mouvements. Bella posa ses sacs sur le comptoir, et libéra Sarah du sien. Alors Sarah retira sa laisse à Chou, et elle tendit les mains vers Bella pour avoir quelque chose à prendre.

Toutes les deux, avec la musique que Sarah avait allumée, elles rangèrent leurs provisions.

Puis Sarah emporta avec elle un nouveau livre dehors.

« Maman, on peut lire ? »Demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi adorable et inhabituelle. Depuis jeudi soir, Bella, comme moi, restait sans voix, et en émerveillement devant les paroles de Sarah.

« Bien sûr, tu me donnes un minute, je dois ranger un papier avant »Lança Bella en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Je serrai les poings. D'où j'étais, je n'avais pas accès à cette pièce, je ne savais pas ce que Bella faisait, et cela m'énervait. Surtout après avoir passé le week-end avec elles, même à leur insu, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester sur ma branche, comme un voyeur. Parce que finalement c'était ce à quoi je ressemblais.

Je mourrai d'envie de rentrer dans cette maison, de prendre Bella par la taille pour l'attirer contre mon torse, sentir ses cheveux dans mon cou, son odeur dans mes narines, son cœur battre contre le mien et résonner dans mon corps mort qui n'attendait que ça.

Enfin, elle ressortit avant que ma résistance ne cède de justesse, et je la vis s'installer, Sarah sur les genoux, dans un fauteuil.

Quand elle eut fini le livre, Sarah déclara

« Tu lis bien maman…Rose, elle fait pas les voix comme toi »

Je me tendis.

Bella se tendit.

Sarah s'inquiéta.

« Rose ?! »Fit Bella en recouvrant un peu sa voix.

« Oui, la dame qui vient, avec K..Karen… »Répondit Sarah, butant sur le prénom de l'amie de Rose.

Je scrutais les traits de Bella.

Je la vis se détendre.

« Ah oui, la jeune étudiante qui vient le lundi et le jeudi…Elle est gentille alors ? »

« Oui ! Elle est drôle, mais tu lis mieux ! »Assura Sarah. Et elle sembla intéresser par Chou à ses pieds. Ils jouèrent ensemble, pendant que Bella reprenait son souffle.

Se doutait-elle de quelle Rose il s'agissait ?

**BELLA POV**

Respire,ma vieille.

Il existe des dizaines de personnes à s'appeler Rose.

Tu en as connu une.

Elle était vampire.

Aucune chance que Rosalie ne se tourne vers les enfants !

J'entendis un éclat de rire, et réalisai à nouveau, émerveillée, que ma fille avait changé.

NOTE : Alors ces visions de la rencontre de Sarah et Rose ? Comme vous le vouliez ?

Et donc, Rose reste-t-elle le premier choix pour la rencontre ? *hahaaahhaaaaaa*

A demain pour la suite et cette fois, juré, la rencontre Duncan-Cullen !


	10. Chapter 10

Maintenant que tout le monde a bien psychoté.

Maintenant que je me suis faite engueulée (parce que vous ne pouviez plus attendre)

Maintenant que je me suis amusée à vous faire languir, et à voir vos réactions.

Voilà enfin cette rencontre tant attendue ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture.

**9-Rencontre**

« Alors c'est bien vrai ? Sarah parle à nouveau ? »S'enthousiasma Patricia à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui ! Oh bien sur, elle ne dit pas tout, mais j'ai quelques phrases ! Ce matin, elle m'a demandée son petit-déjeuner ! Alors que d'habitude, je dois lui proposer ! »Répondis-je, aussi excitée que ma meilleure amie. Pourtant nous l'avions entendue tout le week-end. Sarah avait répondu à nos questions, même si parfois, elle retrouvait son mutisme, moi j'avais à nouveau ma petite fille prête à rire et à croquer la vie à pleine dent.

Depuis dix jours que Sarah avait repris l'école, on était le deuxième mercredi depuis notre arrivée, et ma fille s'exprimait à nouveau. Je tournai les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle jouait avec Chou. Je souris. On ne savait pas très bien lequel courait après lequel, mais Sarah riait aux éclats à certains moments en tombant à la renverse, Chou qui lui grimpait dessus.

« Et tu sais ce qui a déclenché ça ? »Insista Pat.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as bien vu, mardi dernier elle était mal, elle a eu une crise de panique avant de se coucher…Le mercredi, elle est restée dans son mutisme…Et le jeudi soir, elle m'a racontée l'histoire que j'étais sensée lui lire ! Et depuis, elle accumule les dialogues ! »

« Elle n'avait rien dit jusque là ? »

« Elle a crié 'maman' mardi soir, sous le coup de la peur…Tu crois que ça peut être ça ? »

Nous restâmes à méditer. De toute façon tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était que ma fille reparlait, reprenait vie. Et moi avec. Même John m'en avait fait la remarque, et tous les jeunes semblaient ravis de me voir avec le sourire et détendue.

Et c'était comme ça depuis la révélation de l'institutrice jeudi dernier.

« Bon, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir ! Passe à la maison, ensuite on va faire les boutiques ! »Décréta mon amie. Et ses paroles me sortirent de ma contemplation.

Ma fille riait.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je me secouai alors et répondis

« Dès qu'on est prête, on te rejoins »

« Je vous attends ! »

Nous raccrochâmes, et je sortis rejoindre Sarah. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva et me tendit les bras, souriante.

« On va voir Pat ? »Proposai-je. Et presque surprise, je vis Sarah hocher vivement la tête en disant

« Oui ! Tatie Pat ! »

Et elle se jeta contre moi.

Nous en tombâmes à la renverse, riantes.

Et je me figeai. J'avais vu quelque chose…Ou quelqu'un…

Sarah releva la tête avec étonnement, alors que Chou aboyait férocement.

Deux choses simultanées se produisirent.

Chou se propulsa vers l'arbre devant lequel je l'avais vu tant de fois s'arrêter et reprit de plus belle ses aboiements.

Et Sarah trembla dans mes bras. En proie à une peur irraisonnée.

« Ce n'est rien mon ange »Assurai-je tendrement, en me relevant. « Chou ! Viens ici ! » Le chiot tendit l'oreille vers moi, mais resta à grogner aux pieds de l'arbre. Sarah se boucha les oreilles de ses paumes en secouant la tête.

Je l'emmenai dans la maison, pour l'habiller, et lui changer un maximum les idées. Mais elle resta accrochée à moi. Mon cœur se serra. J'avais de nouveau la petite fille muette et inquiète de quitter ses parents une seule seconde.

« Shh »Murmurai-je en passant une main douce et apaisante dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos.

Puis, elle se détacha un peu de moi, et baissa la tête, triste.

« J'ai eu peur… »Chuchota-t-elle. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, et souris.

« C'est normal mon ange. Mais si Chou a réagi comme ça, c'est qu'il a eu peur aussi… »

Elle sembla réfléchir à cette possibilité, puis reprit

« C'est la surprise »

« Oui, on a été surprise alors qu'on s'amusait, on ne s'attendait pas à ça… »Acquiesçai-je en ne disant pas ce qu'était ce 'ça'. J'allais devoir faire vérifier les environs. Je n'étais pas folle, et tous mes sentiments d'être surveillée, n'étaient pas idiots. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt, et en ville qui me suivait. Chou l'avait senti trop prêt de nous aujourd'hui, il nous avait défendues alors qu'on était occupée à autre chose…En danger…

J'inspirai à fond et demandai

« Prête à aller voir tatie Pat ? »

Sarah se libéra entièrement de mes bras et se tourna vers le lavabo pour se laver les dents.

Patricia et Sarah parlaient en marchant vers la boutique de vêtements. Je respirai mieux en voyant que le mutisme de ma fille était passé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais moi je n'avais pas oublié, partout où j'avais accès à une vitre, à un reflet, je regardai dedans…Vérifiant les visages, scannant l'attitude de ceux qui me suivaient. Et même si je n'avais repéré personne d'effrayant, je restai sur mes gardes.

Sarah vint me prendre la main alors que nous arrivions au passage piéton, je baissai les yeux sur elle, souriant. Pat se posta à mes côtés, et me demanda

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bella, tu es tendue...Sarah va bien, lâche du lest..Détends-toi » Je la regardai et étirai mes lèvres en une ébauche de sourire. Je trouvai une parade

« J'ai encore du mal à la voir comme ça, j'ai peur de la voir rechuter… » Et c'était vrai, mais je m'en préoccupai moins en ce moment précis…

« Si tu vois le mal, il viendra à toi »M'assura-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte du magasin, et me la tenant ouverte.

J'hochai la tête, sans répondre. Que répondre à la vérité ? Mais je savais que le mal existait, je l'avais côtoyé dans le passé, et encore aujourd'hui, je le sentais autour de moi. Ma vie était en danger, et ma fille aussi.

Sarah qui se lançait dans les rayons pour enfants, admirant tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne profitai pas de cette sortie, mon esprit était ailleurs.

Inévitablement, en me relevant d'avoir ramassé un vêtement que Sarah avait fait tombé par terre, je me pris la tringle sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe ! »

« Ca va ? »S'inquiéta Pat.

Je la regardai et souris

« Ma malchance qui revient ! Et cette barre qui ne m'aime pas ! »Assurai-je, en me frottant la tête.

Sarah se rapprocha de moi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Chérie, je n'ai rien…Je me suis cogné c'est tout » Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, constatant que ma fille avait paniqué. Elle me laissa me redresser puis elle me prit la main, pour s'y accrocher, ou pour me retenir, je ne savais pas trop.

« Voyons, Sarah, maman est toujours à se cogner tu le sais ! Il ne lui arrivera rien »Déclara Pat. Sarah ne répondit pas, et resta à mes côtés toute la durée de notre shopping. Nous avions fini les rayons classiques, mais je devais trouver une tenue pour la soirée de charité qui se déroulait ce mercredi soir.

« Je pense qu'on trouvera notre bonheur dans une petite boutique un peu plus loin. Ils ont de tout, tu vas adorer ! »S'exclama Patricia alors que je mettais dans mon coffre de voiture les quelques achats que j'avais déjà fait.

« D'accord »

Je verrouillai la voiture, et sentis la main de ma fille se glisser dans la mienne. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et lui sourire. Sarah ne répondit pas à mon sourire, je fermai les yeux, et suivis ma meilleure amie dans un dédalle de rues. Quand je vis qu'on arrivait à la rue, qui par comble de malchance était en pente, je me maudis de ne pas avoir enfilé une paire de tennis.

« Pat, tu tiens Sarah stp ? »

« Maman ! »S'écria-t-elle, en panique.

« Prends la main de tatie, chérie, je suis juste à côté de toi »La rassurai-je, ou du moins, tentai-je de le faire.

« Ca ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Je ne me sens pas capable de tenir Sarah. Je suis tendue, et mes jambes ne sont pas mes meilleures amies en ce moment »Répondis-je en commençant à descendre. Je me sentais ridicule. La pente n'était pas particulièrement forte, mais, d'instinct, j'avais voulu protéger Sarah d'une chute.

« Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

« Non, allons-y » Et j'étais assez rassurée que la rue ne soit pas une impasse. On pourrait retourner à la voiture par un autre chemin, plus plat…Ou du moins, je l'espérais.

Honteuse, je perdis l'équilibre devant la porte, alors que la route était de nouveau à plat.

« On ne reste pas longtemps, et je te ramène chez toi en vitesse »Décréta Pat en me retenant par le coude.

Et Sarah se jeta sur ma jambe.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi depuis près de deux semaines, je n'avais pas perdu l'équilibre une seule fois, ni ne m'étais coupée, ou dieu seul sait quoi d'autre ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui, d'un seul coup, je ne me sentais plus à l'aise ?

Je relevai la tête, et fermai la porte de la boutique, comme une pancarte l'indiquait, quand je perçus à nouveau un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision. Je me tendis, et frissonnai en même temps.

« Bella…Tu veux qu'on reparte ? »M'interrogea Patricia avec sollicitude. Je secouai la tête, en proie à une panique grandissante.

Le ciel était bas.

Je voyais des personnes, parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que c'en était, et non des animaux ou autres. Et elles étaient pâles…

Je savais que mon sang était plutôt appétissant pour ces personnes.

Les vampires étaient dans cette ville.

Etais-je traquée ?

Des flashs de presque treize ans plus tôt me revinrent. James. Laurent. Victoria.

La couleur que je voyais dans les arbres, à la maison. Que j'attribuais à un écureuil.

Mon dieu ! M'aurait-elle retrouvée ? Cherchait-elle à m'attaquer ?

« Bella ? »Patricia me ramena à la réalité.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je les retins, et me tourna vers mon amie et ma fille qui s'inquiétaient, pour ne pas dire paniquaient.

« Désolée, je reprenais mon équilibre »Souris-je. Une chose de bien depuis Forks : je savais mentir.

Elles me crurent toutes les deux en hochant la tête et m'emmenèrent plus loin dans la boutique.

Patricia avait eu raison de me conduire ici. Des tenues toutes plus belles les unes que les autres m'étaient présentées, et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je vis même Sarah retrouver le sourire devant certaines des robes, passant sa petite main sur les tissus magnifiques.

« Mon dieu, Bella ! Tu tiens un trésor ! »S'exclama Patricia.

Je restai sans voix, admirant la soie de cette robe bleu profond, au décolleté prononcé mais correcte, retenue par des bretelles fines, et tombant sur les chevilles. A la lumière, il me semblait même que des reflets apparaissaient.

« Essaie-la ! »M'ordonna Pat en me poussant vers les cabines.

J'entrai dans la robe comme si elle était faite pour moi. Je détachai mes cheveux, et me reculai autant que la cabine me le permettait, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Le bleu de la robe était magnifique, mais surtout, comme j'en avais eu l'impression plus tôt, la lumière et les mouvements que je faisais donnaient des reflets à la soie.

« Bella… »Patricia resta sans voix. Elle me tendit le gilet assorti, et resta à me contempler.

« Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes éblouissante »Intervint la vendeuse.

Je lui souris, et acquiesçai.

« Je la prends »

Sarah frappa des mains. Une fois que j'eus renfilé jean et t-shirt, la banalité de mes vêtements me frappa de plein fouet. Avec un soupir, je sortis de la cabine, tendit ma tenue à la vendeuse, mais continuai un tour dans la boutique. Je trouvai une robe plus moulante, brillante, qui s'arrêtait à mes genoux, tandis que Patricia essayait tous les fourreaux qu'elle trouvait. Après cinquante minutes dans le magasin, nous ressortîmes avec nos achats, et je constatai que le shopping m'avait fait du bien. Ma panique avait passé, et tenant la main de Sarah, qui en fut soulagée, je gravis la côte que nous avions descendue plus tôt.

« Tu vois que t'as pas toujours la poisse ! »Sourit Patricia.

Et je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

« Sarah ! Tu as le doudou que tu voulais prendre avec toi ? »Demandai-je à nouveau à ma fille qui courait devant la maison avec Chou.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, et me sourit

« Oui ! »

Je retournai alors à l'intérieur, pour fermer le petit sac que j'avais préparé à Sarah. Ma fille restait dormir chez Pat et Zach alors que nous allions à la soirée de charité. Je savais que j'allais y rester tard, et Pat m'avait proposée de garder sa filleule pour la nuit. Je m'étais inquiétée de la réaction de Sarah, surtout avec la peur que je lui avais communiqué dans l'après-midi en faisant les magasins, mais elle avait accepté, en précisant qu'elle y allait avec Chou. Zach avait donné son accord. Depuis notre retour, après le goûter chez mes amis, je vaquais au nettoyage de la maison, et à mes préparatifs pour la soirée.

John avait proposé de venir me prendre à la maison, et je devais être prête dans peu de temps.

« Sarah, je suis dans la salle de bain, tu fais attention de ne pas aller sur la route ! »Prévins-je. Elle hocha la tête d'un air grave, et repartit s'occuper avec Chou.

J'entrai dans la douche, et laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps tendu. Parce que même si j'arrivais à me contrôler, les mêmes questions et inquiétudes tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Victoria m'avait-elle trouvée ? Etait-ce réellement elle que je voyais ? Mais pourquoi ne m'attaquait-elle pas ? Etait-ce un autre vampire ?

Propre comme un sou neuf, j'enfilai ma nouvelle acquisition, déposai un léger maquillage sur mes yeux et mes lèvres, et hésitai pour ma coiffure. Quand j'entendis un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur, je sortis de la maison pour me stopper net.

Tout se passa dans un affreux ralenti où je crus mourir.

La nuit était tombée tôt ce soir, et Sarah jouait dehors, mais passait de la lumière à l'ombre.

La voiture arriva à une vitesse raisonnable.

Sarah continua de courir, trop absorbée par son jeu.

Elle trébucha, et je me précipitai vers elle.

« Sarah ! »Hurlai-je alors que la voiture freinait avec difficulté.

Une ombre passa à une vitesse folle, se posa sur Sarah et repartit. Le tout dans un battement de cœur.

J'étais sur mon perron, tremblante de peur pour ma fille.

La silhouette que j'avais tant rêvée de revoir était devant moi, Sarah dans ses bras protecteurs, forts, pâles, morts.

« Edward »Soufflai-je.

NOTE : hahahahahaaaaaa*sadik et fière de l'être*

Le suspense a été intense, et même si j'avais promis la rencontre, je l'ai retardée ! Avez-vous survécu(e)s ? J'espère parce que j'attends vos reviews ! :p

Et je finirai par une petite dédicace à demoisel, joanie, fascinatiion, 25lilou27…Sachant que j'en oublie trente six mille ! Merci encore de me suivre dans cette aventure !

bsx


	11. Chapter 11

Wow ! Que de passion ! Alors ? Je vous ai bien bluffé ?! Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ! hihihi

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette rencontre.

Bonne lecture.

**10-Charité**

**EDWARD POV**

Sarah était blottie contre moi, son cœur battait à tout rompre et résonnait dans mon corps. Le chauffeur de la voiture avait enfin arrêté son véhicule et en sortait, paniqué.

Il pensait. A ce qui s'était passé. A ce qui aurait pu se passer. A ce que je faisais là.

Mais rien ne comptait.

Rien que Bella.

Elle était absolument magnifique dans cette robe.

Ses cheveux tombant dans son dos.

Ses yeux noisette posés sur moi.

« Edward »Répéta-t-elle, en se tenant plus fermement sur un poteau d'appui de son perron.

Je restai immobile.

Ne pas l'effrayée.

Ne pas la bousculée.

Je la laissai me contempler, me détailler, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Bon sang, Bella. Je suis désolé ! »S'exclama John en approchant.

Bella ne lui répondit pas.

Mais elle semblait être revenue à elle.

Elle riva son regard au mien, et avança pour me rejoindre.

Debout devant moi, elle me regarda encore plus intensément. Et je lus sa surprise, sa joie, sa peine.

Elle prit Sarah de mes bras, sans un mot. Sa fille se détacha de mon cou immédiatement, et enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour d'elle.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers John et déclara d'une voix froide.

« Allons-y John »

L'homme me regarda, étonné, et incrédule, puis relança le moteur de sa voiture, une Audi.

Bella ferma la porte de chez elle, tenant Sarah dans ses bras, et un sac dans une main.

Elle passa près de moi sans plus me regarder et installa sa fille sur la banquette arrière pour rejoindre la place du passager, près de John.

Lentement, John fit demi-tour et éloigna sa voiture.

Pas une parole n'avait été prononcée entre eux.

Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit, immobile.

**BELLA POV**

Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir. Ou à penser tout court.

John roulait vers la salle où la soirée de charité allait se dérouler, j'avais conscience de Sarah derrière moi.

Je me tournai d'un bloc et scrutai son visage, ses mains. Elle me regarda, et dans ses yeux, rien ne transparaissait de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait failli être renversée. Ou pire.

Mais elle avait été sauvée.

Edward. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il avait été devant moi pendant quelques minutes.

Je me pinçai l'avant bras.

« Ca ne va pas ? »Fit John après s'être raclé la gorge.

Je ne le regardai pas. Je gardai les mains sur mes jambes. J'étais bouleversée, je tremblais, et je sentais que la soirée allait être un calvaire.

Edward.

Il était revenu.

Il avait été là au bon moment, comme pour moi…

Un doute m'envahit. Comment avait-il pu être là ? Etait-il là depuis longtemps ? Et si oui, était-il celui qui m'observait ?

Cette pensée me rassura.

Puis je me rebellai. De quel droit ?!

John coupa le moteur, et je revenais à la réalité. Je plaçai un sourire de circonstances sur mon visage, et sortis de la voiture.

Sarah à mes côtés, j'entrai dans la salle, déjà les jeunes et autres bénéficiaires étaient présents. Ils finissaient la décoration, sous les conseils avisés de Patricia.

« Hey ! Vous deux ! »Lança Zach du haut d'une échelle.

Je levai la tête et l'interrogeai

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là-haut ? »

« On m'a embauché ! »Il haussa les épaules, et se re-concentra pour accrocher la banderole qu'il tenait.

John s'éloigna en direction de ceux qui s'occupaient du son, j'avais conscience que je n'avais pas été correcte avec lui en l'ignorant pendant le trajet, mais j'étais sous le choc, et jamais il n'aurait pu comprendre.

« Maman »Sarah me serra la main de ses petits doigts.

Je me penchai vers elle immédiatement.

« Oui ? Tu n'as rien ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas peur… »

« C'était qui le monsieur ? »

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Je redoutai cette question.

« Un vieil ami à moi »Fis-je d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Je ne voulais pas que Sarah sente mon appréhension. Après tout, les Cullen étaient soudés. Si on en voyait un, on les voyait tous.

« Sarah ! Viens voir ça ! »Intervint Patricia. Et silencieusement je l'en remerciai. Avant de laisser Sarah y aller, j'insistai

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non maman »

Elle me sourit et rejoignit sa marraine qui l'entraîna à sa suite pour admirer les décors. Je me redressai et vis John et Jane approcher. J'inspirai à fond et me tournai vers eux, avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible.

« C'est magnifique »Assurai-je avant qu'ils ne commencent.

« Oui, chacun y a mis ses compétences ! Tout le monde est ravi. Merci beaucoup »Confirma Jane en me souriant avec chaleur. J'hochai la tête.

« Les premiers invités vont arriver »Ajouta John, et dans son regard, je vis des questions, et de la souffrance.

« Je peux te laisser t'en charger Jane ? »Demandai-je. Elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « Je voudrai parler à John un instant »Expliquai-je.

« D'accord »Fit-elle en avançant vers la porte où un couple d'une quarantaine d'année arrivait.

Je me tournai totalement vers John, et soudai mon regard au sien.

« Pardonne-moi, pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure…Je… »Je repris ma respiration, hésitante « J'ai été sous le choc… »

« Ce jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un que tu souhaitais voir ? »J'étais surprise qu'il ait remarqué la jeunesse d'Edward, malgré le noir, et encore plus du ton direct qu'il avait adopté.

« C'est compliqué…Mais, je m'en veux d'avoir été si froide… »

« J'ai failli renverser Sarah, c'est normal. Je suis juste étonné que tu aies réagi ainsi, distante, froide, presque détestable »

Je baissai les yeux, regardant mes mains.

« Pardonne-moi »

Et dans ses yeux je vis qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il me sourit, et se complaignit en excuses à son tour. Finalement, ce fut plus apaisés que nous nous dirigions vers la porte.

La plupart des invités étaient réunis dans la grande salle, et profitait du buffet, et des représentations que faisaient les jeunes. Certains des bénéficiaires étaient même pris à partie pour discuter avec des notables. J'évoluai parmi ces personnes avec calme et attention. Je vérifiai que tout se déroulait parfaitement, et croisai souvent des jeunes qui me saluaient ou venaient me dire telles ou telles choses qu'ils avaient faites.

John était à l'autre bout de la pièce, et gérait la musique. Je tendis mon verre vers lui, en signe que tout allait bien. Il répondit du même geste, puis je me tournai vers Patricia, Zach et Sarah. Tous les trois étaient en pleine discussion avec des bénéficiaires autour d'un débat qu'ils avaient voulu mettre en place sur les problèmes rencontrés dans leurs vies. Sarah capta mon regard, et je lui souris. Je la rejoignis en pensant à nouveau à ce qui aurait pu se produire quelques heures auparavant. Si Edward n'avait pas été là.

J'avais parcouru la moitié de la distance qui nous séparait ma fille et moi, quand je remarquai de l'agitation près de la porte. Je savais qu'il manquait quelques personnes, dont celles qui avaient pourtant répondues dans les premières pour venir.

Je fis un quart de tour sur moi-même et me figeai.

'Mon dieu'

Devant moi, Carlisle et Esme étaient accueillis par Jane.

Ils rivèrent immédiatement leurs regards au mien, et je vis une lueur de joie dans leurs yeux. Esme me sourit, et s'apprêtait à me rejoindre quand je levai une main devant moi, l'enjoignant à ne pas le faire. Elle s'arrêta, et laissa Carlisle la prendre par le bras. Je les dévisageais un instant puis me détournai, en proie à une souffrance indéfinissable.

Je me réfugiai dans la salle d'à côté, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur transpercé par un poignard qui ne cessait d'être tourné et retourné.

On frappa à la porte et j'entendis la poignée être tournée.

« Bella ? Je t'ai vue partir »S'inquiéta Patricia.

Je reniflai, et tentai d'essuyer mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Mon amie me prit dans ses bras, silencieuse.

Quand enfin je réussis à me calmer, je relevai la tête vers elle et tentai un sourire réconfortant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »Insista-t-elle.

« Je…Un moment de nostalgie trop dur à supporter »Eludai-je. Pat n'était pas au courant de tout concernant mon histoire, si tant est qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu une, avec les Cullen.

« J'ai réussi à esquiver avec Sarah, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vu quoique ce soit…Mais, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

'Non, je ne peux rien te dire'

Je secouai la tête.

« Non, ça va déjà mieux. Cette soirée, j'aurai pu la passer avec Peter… »Dis-je, et je me rendis compte qu'en plus de ma panique et souffrance en revoyant les Cullen, mon défunt mari me manquait.

Pat passa un doigt sur ma joue, et sourit

« Il nous manque à tous. Mais tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal…Et Sarah aussi. Ca va aller »

J'hochai la tête en inspirant à fond.

« Allons-y, avant qu'on ne nous cherche »

« C'est comme ça que je connais Bella ! »Approuva Patricia en prenant mon bras.

Je retournai dans la grande salle illuminée, et trouvai au premier regard les parents Cullen. Leur beauté, et leur présence inspiraient respect et curiosité aux invités et bénéficiaires. Je les vis parler avec certains jeunes, et réalisai que cet environnement leur correspondait.

« Maman, regarde ce que j'ai gagné ! »M'interpella Sarah en me désignant une peluche rouge et blanche.

« Ce qu'elle est belle ! »Souris-je en l'embrassant sur le front. « Et où l'as-tu gagné ? »Je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait de la tombola que les jeunes avaient préparée en créant eux-mêmes les prix.

« Avec oncle Zach »Répondit ma fille en me le pointant du doigt à la stéréo.

Je continuai mon avancée dans la pièce, ravie du succès que nous rencontrions, et persuadée que les dons seraient à la hauteur de nos espérances.

Plus tard, je trouvai Sarah assise dans un coin, Chou à ses pieds, et sa nouvelle peluche dans les bras. Zach était avec elle. Je m'assis à ses côtés en regardant toujours les invités et les groupes qu'ils avaient formés.

« J'en connais une qui a perdu sa bataille contre Morphée »Souris-je en jouant avec les cheveux de Sarah. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

« J'attend que Pat ait fini sa tournée et on y va »M'informa Zach.

« Merci »

« Je t'en prie »

Je gardais une main sur la joue de Sarah, et l'autre tenait celle qu'elle m'avait donnée. Je croisai alors à nouveau le regard d'Esme. Elle sourit doucement, et m'observa. Quand Carlisle se posta à ses côtés, leur amour était magnifique à voir, et ils échangèrent un regard et quelques paroles avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

Je me tendis sous l'insistance de leurs regards. Je les avais toujours appréciés et considérés comme des parents, et être à présent aussi âgée qu'eux, d'un point de vue humain, m'était étrange à réaliser.

Mais je savais que j'allais devoir reconsidérer mes sentiments dans les prochains jours. Ne serait-ce que parce que Rose avait des contacts avec Sarah, à présent je ne doutais plus de cela. Mais aussi parce que nous partagions la forêt, et que leur présence me serait de plus en plus nécessaire. Et ça, j'avais beau lutter contre, et trouver des arguments contre, je ne pouvais le repousser encore longtemps. Pendant douze ans j'avais cherché leur contact, et souffert de leur absence, alors maintenant, même si ça allait être dur, je devais arranger mes rapports avec eux.

Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Oui. Les Cullen allaient refaire partie de ma vie. J'en avais besoin. Rien qu'en cette soirée, je respirai mieux en les sachant là. Mais aussi parce qu'ils me manquaient.

« C'est une soirée super »Chuchota Pat en approchant. Elle sourit devant l'air apaisé de Sarah et me demanda « Ca va mieux ? »

Je levai les yeux vers elle et souris franchement

« Oui. C'est passé »

Zach nous lança un regard interrogateur, mais Pat l'ignora. Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit, et serra contre lui Pat en posant leurs mains jointes sur le ventre encore plat de mon amie.

« Allons-y »

Je me levai lentement, et laissai Sarah dans les bras de Patricia.

« Bonne nuit, ma chérie »Murmurai-je en l'embrassant. Sarah ouvrit les yeux, et me sourit en posant sa main sur ma joue. J'y déposai un baiser, et les laissai repartir, Chou derrière eux.

Je soupirai et les regardai partir, quand John me rejoignit.

« Elle est adorable »

« Oui. Cette soirée est une réussite »M'enthousiasmai-je.

« Absolument. Et les jeunes sont investis, c'était une excellent idée que tu as eue »

« Merci. Mais certains se sont éclipsés… »Remarquai-je en comptabilisant les bénéficiaires.

« Les plus jeunes ont été gentiment rapatriés au foyer »Acquiesça John. Et nous sourîmes.

Nous retournâmes parmi les invités, en discutant des papiers à faire dès le lendemain, pour le côté juridique des fruits de cette soirée.

John me déposa devant chez moi alors qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Il laissa le moteur tourné en attendant que nous nous saluions.

« Je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir embauchée »Fit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Je tournai vers lui mon visage fatigué, et souris

« Je suis ravie d'avoir trouvé cet emploi, c'était exactement ce que je cherchais »

« Tout le monde est content alors »

« Hum »

Je posai la main sur la poignée quand John prononça mon nom d'une manière qui me figea sur place.

'Mon dieu, ne me dites pas…'

« Tu étais très belle ce soir…Vraiment radieuse… »

« Merci »Répondis-je, sur mes gardes, lançant un regard vers ma maison.

John suivit mon regard et posa une main sur mon bras. Je frissonnai.

« Tu m'invites à boire un dernier verre ? »

« John ! Je suis tout juste veuve…Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'es qu'un ami…Un collègue »Assurai-je en mettant dans mon regard toute ma conviction. Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux de John, puis il retira sa main, et détourna le regard, mais j'y vis de la culpabilité.

« Tu as raison…Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas le droit. Ca ne se reproduira pas… »

« Je sais. Bonne nuit, John. A demain »

Et je sortis dans le froid de la nuit qui m'enveloppa immédiatement.

Je trouvai la serrure de ma porte d'entrée grâce à la lumière des phares de la voiture de John qui attendait que je sois rentrée pour repartir. Quand je refermai la porte derrière moi, je le saluai, et le vis manœuvrer pour faire son demi-tour.

Je m'adossai à la porte, et respirai plus aisément.

J'espérai que John ne me refasse pas d'avances.

J'espérai que Sarah allait bien.

J'espérai que mon avenir serait moins chaotique malgré le retour imminent de la famille Cullen chez moi.

Je rouvris les yeux, et allai dans mon bureau.

Déposant sac à main, gilet, et barrettes sur le bureau, je retirai mes chaussures, et trouvai le carton où les affaires de Peter étaient rassemblées.

Prenant une photo de lui datant de notre premier week-end en amoureux, je fixai le cliché et passai un doigt doux dessus. Je souris. Etait-ce grâce à lui que je pouvais compter sur mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour cela en me guidant dans cette ville ?

Peu importait que je divague ou non.

Je ne voyais que les faits. Après la souffrance et le brouillard dans lesquels j'avais vécu les premières semaines de mon veuvage, j'avais suivi un couple d'amis dans une ville où se trouvaient justement des membres de ma famille que je n'avais pas vus depuis une décennie. Et ils avaient tous réussi à s'ancrer à un côté de ma vie.

« Merci »Soufflai-je à la photo qui me souriait.

NOTE : alors ? Reviews !!

Lol un grand merci à ptibiscui et miinie pour avoir si bien cerné mon talent d'écrivaine ! Mais je me demande si vous survivrez à la suite ! XD

Et bien sur merci à tous et toutes les autres. C'est un plaisir !

Bsx

Ps : pas le droit de se plaindre de la longueur (hein demoisel !) ce chapitre était un chouilla plus long que les précédents ! :p


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à chacun et chacune d'entre vous, qui prenez le temps de me lire, de m'envoyer des reviews, et en plus d'apprécier ce que j'écris ! Je suis très flattée !

Comme toujours, j'ai attendu et lu vos reviews avec plaisir !

Je souhaitais annoncer que plus je poste de chapitres, et plus j'ai des ajouts en tant qu'auteur, ou fiction favorites, et j'en suis carrément fière et touchée ! Merci à vous !

Après tout, si cette fic continue, c'est grâce à vous (ok, je crois que je vous l'ai dit sur ma précédente…mais autant se répéter pour que ça rentre bien :p)

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise…

**11-Au clair de lune**

La maison était bien grande pour moi seule, et dans le noir de ma chambre, mes sens étaient tous en alerte. A l'écoute des bruits extérieurs. A l'écoute de mes pensées.

Je me tournai sur mon côté, et une même réflexion me revint en tête.

Edward et sa famille étaient en ville. Et donc ils étaient probablement ceux que je sentais m'observer.

Je me retournai sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts.

Comment avaient-ils pu ? Me trahir ainsi, à m'espionner ?

'Il a sauvé Sarah' Me souffla une petite voix raisonnable.

Oui, mais il aurait du revenir plus tôt ! Me dire qu'il était là ! Au lieu de m'épier et de me rendre presque folle !

'L'aurais-tu accepté s'il l'avait fait ?'

Je soupirai.

Ma vie était trop perturbée pour que je reprenne quoi que ce soit avec Edward. Je venais de perdre tragiquement mon mari, le père de ma fille…

'Mais tu meurs d'envie de les revoir' Insista cette petite voix en moi.

Oui.

Et je n'avais pas d'arguments contre.

'Laisse faire les choses' Me conseilla la petite voix dans ma tête.

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais allongé sur mon canapé, un bras sous la tête, les yeux sur le plafond. Quand Bella était partie avec son collègue, j'étais rentré chez moi, d'un pas lent.

Ca ne s'était pas passé comme je voulais.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui faire connaître mon retour de cette manière.

La distance qu'elle avait mise entre nous, alors qu'elle s'approchait, me torturait. Elle n'était pas prête, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu…Pas après ce que j'avais fait…

'_Bella avec sa fille, calmes à la soirée'_ Etait la pensée d'Esme quand elle entra dans la maison.

Je descendis les rejoindre, scrutant leurs esprits pour voir leurs souvenirs de la soirée.

Je me figeai sur la dernière marche, quand je vis _'Bella s'éloigner de mes parents, les larmes aux yeux.'_

« Elle a besoin de temps »Tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.

« Oui »Murmurai-je.

« Mais, elle a été détendue, finalement…Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir de nouveau de nos nouvelles »Esme posa une main douce sur mon bras. Je la regardai dans les yeux, et vis la confiance qu'elle avait. Je priai pour qu'elle ait raison.

« Sarah est très belle, et adorable »Affirma Carlisle.

Je lui souris. Oui, cette petite fille était géniale.

Mes parents montèrent dans leur chambre, et je me dirigeai vers le piano. Assis sur le banc, les doigts sur les touches, je laissai le calme m'envahir. Et la mélodie naquit, et emplit l'atmosphère de la maison. Je fermai les yeux, et écoutai ce que mon instinct créait.

C'était lent, et haché, et je savais que cela représentait mon état d'esprit nostalgique. Reprenant ma respiration, j'entamai quelque chose de plus vigoureux, plus féroce. Et les notes parcoururent mon corps. J'étais possédé par cette mélodie, j'arrêtai subitement, et sortis en courant.

L'air de la nuit me fouettait le visage, mes vêtements se moulaient à mon corps froid et parfait. Mais rien ne me fit changer ma trajectoire, même pas l'odeur alléchante d'un cerf pourtant à quelques mètres. J'allais, non, je courais, ou volais, vers Bella.

Devant chez elle, je me postai à sa fenêtre.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et torturés par ses pensées. Je serrai les poings, de nouveau impuissant devant son cerveau qui m'était fermé.

**BELLA POV**

En jean et débardeur sombres, je montai dans ma voiture à 8h30, ce jeudi matin. J'avais raccroché quelques minutes plus tôt avec Sarah que Patricia emmenait à l'école. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit, mais m'avait confiée qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi. Je souriais en attachant ma ceinture de sécurité.

Je quittai la maison vide et accélérai pour m'engager sur la route principale.

Une Volvo grise arrivait sur ma droite. Je pilai, et regardai les passagers. Je vis le sourire d'Alice, le hochement de tête d'Emmett, et les yeux magnifiques et troublants d'Edward. Sa voiture passa devant moi, je la suivis des yeux pendant un instant, puis tournai sur ma gauche, derrière lui. Au carrefour, je me plaçai sur sa gauche, nos regards se croisèrent puis nous avançâmes et sa voiture s'engagea sur la voie rapide, à une sortie précédent la mienne. Dans mon rétroviseur, je le vis tourner son volant, son regard rivé sur ma voiture.

Quand il disparut de mon champ de vision, je me re-concentrai sur mon chemin jusqu'au centre.

Je me garai dans une rue parallèle et croisai, en revenant sur mes pas, un groupe de jeunes avec Patrick, un jeune professeur de sport, en train de faire du jogging en direction du parc non loin.

« Bonjour »

« Salut ! »Me dirent-ils en cœur, souriants.

Je les observais avancer à petites foulées, et étais heureuse de les voir ainsi, c'était rare quand ils arrivaient à se motiver pour une activité quelconque ; en dehors de celle de s'invectiver ou de se battre.

J'entrai ensuite dans le bâtiment, et trouvai John dans son bureau, au téléphone, je le saluai de la main, et me rendis dans le bureau qu'ils m'avaient accordée.

Les promesses de dons avaient été nombreuses la veille, je me mis au travail immédiatement pour finaliser ces dons, et ne vis pas la matinée passer.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je m'accordais quelques minutes de pause café, je croisai John dans un couloir du centre.

« Bonjour »Dis-je en avalant une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

« Bonjour »Je sentis la tension dans sa voix, et me tournai vers lui.

« J'ai fait les papiers pour les dons, je t'apporte ça et je vais manger un morceau »

« D'accord…Bella… »Sa voix était hésitante. Je le regardai, attendant qu'il poursuive « Je te demande pardon pour hier soir…D'abord pour Sarah, et pour…Enfin, j'aurais du savoir que ce n'est pas ton genre, et que tu n'es pas prête…Mais si un jour, tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Je me tendis encore. Et soupirai.

« John, j'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais si j'ai besoin de quelque chose…Ou quelqu'un…Je ne sors pas pendant le travail. J'aimerai que tu le comprennes, je ne veux pas avoir à sentir une tension entre nous alors que nous devons aider ces jeunes… » Il était mal à l'aise, et visiblement n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rejeté. Mais il était hors de question que je m'implique avec lui. D'abord parce qu'il n'était rien qu'un collègue à mes yeux, ensuite parce que le souvenir de Peter était encore frais, et enfin à présent, j'allais retrouver des liens avec les Cullen.

« Bella, John, venez voir »Nous appela Jane, et nous nous regardâmes avant de la rejoindre.

****

L'espace devant l'école, où les parents attendaient leurs enfants, était rempli. Je me tenais à l'endroit habituel, avec Patricia qui m'avait ramenée Chou, et le sac de Sarah.

« Elle a été adorable, et Chou est vraiment rigolo »M'affirma mon amie alors que nous attendions de voir ma fille dans le flot d'élèves qui sortaient avec empressement, et avec le sourire. Je grattai la tête de mon chien dans mes bras, scrutant les têtes blondes qui nous rejoignaient.

Au loin, à la porte du bâtiment, je la vis.

Je les vis.

'Elle ne va pas oser ?! N'est-ce pas ?' Hésitai-je en détaillant les mouvements parfaits du jean clair, et du chemisier blanc de Rose. Ses cheveux volaient dans son dos, ses yeux ambrés me détaillaient, et sa main tenait celle de Sarah. Je fixai ma fille, et vis qu'elle avait l'air à l'aise.

« Maman ! »Me salua Sarah en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, et prenant Chou dans ses bras. « Tatie Pat ? Je rentre avec toi ? »S'étonna-t-elle.

Je quittai le regard de Rose et m'intéressai à Sarah

« Non, mais Patricia m'a rapportée tes affaires, on va aller au parc, tu veux ? »

Sarah hocha la tête avec joie, et commença à parler à Chou.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Rose. Comment allais-je expliquer à Patricia que je la connaissais ?

« Bella !? Bella Swan ? J'y crois pas ! Mon dieu, mais ça fait des années ! »S'exclama Rose en souriant. Je pinçai les lèvres, et haussai un sourcil paniqué. « Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je veux bien que j'ai grandi et qu'on était gosse, mais quand même ! Rosalie...Rosalie Cullen ! » Et je soufflai, reconnaissante, et plus calme.

« Rose ? »Fis-je, avec un semblant d'enthousiasme. Et sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras. « Merci, mais tu aurais pu demander »Murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Tu nous as manquées » Assura-t-elle, et je me demandai si elle disait cela pour la façade ou pour ce que j'avais dit.

« Ca fait longtemps en effet »Eludai-je et je me tournai vers Patricia qui nous regardaient, étonnée « Pat, je te présente Rose… »La vampire vit mon hésitation et intervint, qu'avait-elle inventé ?

« Bella était notre babysitter à mes frères et moi...Elle nous aidait à faire nos devoirs »Sourit-elle. J'étais bouche bée devant l'audace de ce mensonge. Finalement, je repris mes esprits.

« Et oui, déjà toute jeune j'étais dans le social, surtout si je me souviens bien, avec tes frères, de vrais démons »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Bella »Rit Patricia.

Et je soupirai. Elle avait gobé ce mensonge.

« Je vais y aller…Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies une fille aussi merveilleuse que Sarah ! »Ajouta Rose, jetant un œil à sa montre.

« On essaiera de se revoir »Proposai-je. Et je la vis hocher la tête, elle se détourna et s'éloigna. Rejoignant une Mercedes noire dans laquelle elle grimpa côté conducteur.

Décidément, j'avais eu tous les indices de leur présence depuis mon arrivée, et je n'avais rien vu venir ! Je secouai la tête en suivant Patricia et Sarah vers le parc.

Au lieu de nous arrêter aux jeux pour enfants, nous avançâmes dans la forêt en nous racontant notre journée. Je contemplai Sarah jouer avec Chou, ils se couraient après, ou elle lui lançait des bâtons qu'il devait rattraper.

« Elle fait plaisir à voir. Je n'en reviens pas de ses progrès »Annonça Pat alors qu'elle venait de lancer un bâton à Chou.

« Oui…C'est étonnant, et je crois que la souffrance dans laquelle elle était est passée… »Une lumière s'illumina au dessus de ma tête, me sembla-t-il, alors que je comprenais que c'était les Cullen qui avaient permis à Sarah de s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde. Après tout, Rose l'avait vue jeudi dernier, et dès le soir, ma fille parlait à nouveau. Je revis alors Sarah se cramponner au cou d'Edward la veille, alors qu'il l'avait sauvée, et assimilai le fait qu'elle lui avait fait confiance en une seconde.

Ma fille n'était pas ma fille pour rien.

Je laissai Patricia devant ma voiture, alors que je rentrai chez moi, avec Sarah et Chou.

« Ce week-end, on pensait aller à la fête foraine, vous venez ? »Proposa mon amie avant que nous ne nous séparions.

« Oh oui ! Maman, stp »S'écria Sarah de sa place dans la voiture.

« Et bien…Je me disais…Pourquoi pas ?! »Acceptai-je, avec une once d'hésitation.

« D'accord, tu m'appelles s'il y a un contretemps »

Nous nous saluâmes, puis je montai à ma place de conductrice.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez nous se fit dans le silence. Sarah fixait la route qui défilait, et Chou dormait à ses pieds. Je souris en voyant le calme chez ma fille. Cette journée avait du être exténuante, mais elle était détendue, et j'en étais heureuse.

Quand je garai la voiture devant mon perron, Chou dressa une oreille et renifla l'air.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Chou ? »Dans ma voix, ma peur était sensible. Je regardai Sarah, elle tendit les bras vers moi, et je sortis vite de la voiture, pour la rassurer. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la conduisit dans sa chambre, où, assise sur son lit, je tenais sa tête dans ma main, déposant des baisers réconfortants sur ses joues. Comme elle sanglotait légèrement j'assurai

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, pardonne-moi. Je ne suis pas encore habituée… » Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et croisai son regard inquiet. « On va prendre un bain, et ensuite je te fais à manger, d'accord ? »Proposai-je en souriant.

Sarah essuya les dernières larmes de ses joues, et acquiesça.

Je me levai, la reposai à terre, et l'emmenai à la salle de bain. Une fois Sarah dans son bain, je lui lavai les cheveux, et répondis à ses questions sur notre week-end. Je souris

« Sarah, il y a encore demain à l'école, et ensuite, samedi, c'est la fête foraine… »

« C'est bien la fête foraine…aïe »

« Pardon mon ange, oui, on pourra faire la pêche aux canards, et peut-être qu'on gagnera une peluche »Je lui rinçai les cheveux, et lui tendis une serviette éponge dans laquelle elle se réfugia. Je la serrai contre moi, et l'aidai enfin à enfiler son pyjama.

« Chou pourra venir avec nous ? »Demanda-t-elle encore.

« Je ne sais pas, tu sais, si on fait des manèges, il ne pourra pas monter avec nous… »

Elle me regarda tristement dans les yeux, et il était moins une que je cède à son chantage silencieux.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, jeune fille ! Ca ne marchera pas, je ne veux pas emmener Chou pour qu'il soit triste de pas être dans nos bras »

Sarah baissa la tête, une moue adorable sur le visage, puis elle me fixa et hocha de la tête.

« Alors il restera ici, pour ne pas être malheureux parce qu'on joue sans lui »

J'embrassai son front et assurai

« Exactement »

****

J'avais couché Sarah depuis près d'une heure, et j'étais dans mon salon, une tasse de thé à portée de main, un bon livre sur les genoux. Je pliai mes jambes sous mes fesses, et remettant mon plaid sur les épaules, j'entamai le dernier chapitre de ce roman policier qui m'avait tenue en haleine pendant plusieurs jours.

Je vis Chou venir me rejoindre et s'allonger sur le coussin que Sarah avait insisté pour lui mettre devant la cheminée éteinte. J'abaissai mon livre, et l'observai, souriante. Il tourna un temps sur lui-même, puis se posa sur son flanc, la tête entre les pattes. Son ventre qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier était apaisant à regarder, je sentis alors mes paupières tomber toutes seules, et mon livre me glissa des mains.

Le bruit sourd me surprit, et je réalisai que je m'endormais.

« Bonne nuit, Chou »

Je me levai doucement, et vérifiant que Sarah dorme bien, rajustant sa couverture sur elle, j'entrai dans ma chambre. Chou était devant ma fenêtre, le bout de sa truffe collé à la vitre, le bout de sa queue dressée.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour savoir que je n'imaginais pas l'ombre sur mon perron.

Il était debout, les bras ballants sur ses côtés, immobile.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et captai à peine sa présence, qu'il s'enfuyait.

J'enfilai en hâte un pull long qui soulignait mon corps, et ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais ! Et ouvris la baie vitrée de ma chambre, murmurant son nom.

« Edward »

« Edward, je sais que tu es là… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un mouvement dans l'angle de la maison. Je le suivis, sachant qu'il s'éloignait en direction du jardin.

Je le vis, debout à côté des fauteuils de jardin, me tournant le dos pour regarder la forêt.

J'approchai lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

'Mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai raison ?'

J'inspirai et me postai à ses côtés, sans le regarder. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sauf pour regarder les étoiles qui décoraient le ciel noir.

La fatigue rendait mes jambes lourdes, alors je m'assis sur un fauteuil, et posai mon regard sur ses épaules magnifiques, dessinées par le coton de son t-shirt blanc. Il était très séduisant, et encore plus avec son pantalon noir, contrastant avec la couleur de sa peau.

J'entendis gratter à la porte de la cuisine, et souris en découvrant Chou qui nous observait.

« Il est très protecteur »Souffla Edward en se tournant vers moi, soudant son regard au mien. Mon corps trembla d'un seul coup, il était si...Eblouissant.

« Un peu comme mon ange-gardien »Approuvai-je.

Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de moi, et m'observa des pieds à la tête. Il buvait chacun de mes traits, et j'attendais qu'il parle.

Ne tenant plus devant ce silence, pourtant agréable, je demandai

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Il rencontra alors mon regard, et y resta comme hypnotisé.

« Depuis ton arrivée »Avoua-t-il.

J'inspirai à fond, m'intimant au calme, et repris

« Pourquoi ? »

Et il savait de quoi je parlais. Pourquoi était-il resté dans l'ombre ? Pourquoi me laisser l'approcher ce soir ?

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais des questions »

« Tu ne réponds pas. Pour une fois, soit franc avec moi, Edward. Tu me le dois »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Et garda le silence un instant de plus.

« J'ai été curieux, et…Tu es toujours aussi intrigante à mes yeux »

Je soupirai et me levai. S'il ne répondait pas à mes questions, il était hors de question que je joue au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui. Ou même avec sa famille. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme douze ans auparavant.

« Attends ! »Il attrapa mon poignet à une vitesse surprenante. Du moins, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué.

« Attendre quoi, Edward ? Que tu décides du quand et du comment ? Hors de question. J'ai une vie qui me convient. Rose est en lien avec Sarah, d'accord, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser rentrer dans ma vie sans rien dire, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Nos regards étaient soudés. Je savais qu'il pouvait lire ma colère mais aussi une étincelle de joie dans mes prunelles de le retrouver là.

« Reste…Je…Je savais que tu ne serais pas prête à me revoir, surtout…Surtout après ce qui t'es arrivé il y a à peine quelques semaines »

J'hoquetai de surprise. Puis me repris. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, Alice avait du avoir une vision de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Peter, et Rose avait du être mise au courant par l'institutrice de Sarah.

« Alors tu as décidé de m'espionner »Accusai-je, même si dans ma voix, il y avait de la compréhension qu'il se soit caché. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir mieux accueilli dans d'autres circonstances.

Je me rassis, il retira sa main de mon bras, et je sentis mon cœur dégringoler dans ma poitrine.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant, le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, insconscients de ce qui nous entourait.

Dans la cuisine, Chou s'était allongé, résolu à attendre à l'intérieur.

« Tu es arrivé à Portland il y a longtemps ? »Interrogeai-je, perdue dans son regard ambré.

« Depuis le début de l'année scolaire »

Je frissonnai. Il était, d'un point de vue humain, en âge du lycée…J'étais mère avec un travail…Des complications quant à nos relations s'accumulèrent derrière mes paupières fermées.

**EDWARD POV**

Je l'avais enfin en face de moi !

Je ne réalisai pas, et étais prêt à chaque instant à me pincer pour être sûr de vivre ce moment magique sous les étoiles, auprès de Bella.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, et j'étais tenté de jouer avec une mèche folle de ses cheveux.

« Les autres sont pressés de pouvoir te parler »Rompis-je le silence. Elle sourit faiblement, et croisa mon regard.

« Rose a trouvé un bon alibi pour qu'on se voit » Se moqua-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas surpris, ma sœur avait de la ressource, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, je savais qu'elle appréciait Bella. Et Sarah.

« Oui, elle a profité d'être la première à être sure de te voir pour mettre les choses en place »

« C'était toi que je voyais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras, et je croisai à nouveau son regard noisette dans lequel je me perdis. Elle me sourit doucement, et ne put retenir un bâillement. Elle rit un peu, alors que j'admirai ce son qui m'avait tant manqué.

« Tu peux aller dormir tranquille, Bella. Il n'y a pas de dangers »Je me levai, et la vis en faire autant.

« Tu vas rester ? »Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Le veux-tu ? »Maintenant qu'elle savait que j'étais là, je ne voulais pas m'imposer…Elle devait choisir, je l'avais mise au pied du mur douze ans plus tôt en la quittant, à présent, il était hors de question de refaire la même erreur. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, je m'éloignerai, la laissant vivre sa vie.

« Je dormirai mieux si je te sais chez toi »Avoua-t-elle. Et je ne pus retenir un mouvement de déception. Elle se rapprocha de moi, et capta mon regard « J'ai besoin de temps, de voir comment les choses vont. Peut-être que tu pourrais repasser officiellement dans la journée, après les cours… »

Une flamme de joie grandit en moi, et je souris.

« Demain ? »

« Oui »

Sa voix était basse, elle était hésitante, mais elle nous donnait une chance.

« Merci »Soufflai-je.

« Tout n'est pas réglé Edward »

J'hochai la tête, et la laissant devant sa fenêtre de chambre, je me détournai.

NOTE : Je conclurai en soulignant les questions que vous me posez : 'comment gérer la différence d'âge entre nos personnages ? Y aura-t-il transformation ? Y aura-t-il des contraintes pour les prochaines relations Cullen-Bella ?' Et j'en passe ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai pensé à tout ça…Demoisel dirait que c'est normal que j'ai une idée de comment finir ;) D'ailleurs, oui, je kiffe posséder le personnage d'Edward et lui faire faire ce que je veux ! (un peu perverse ? qui sait ?:p mais laquelle d'entre vous n'y rêve pas ?!!). Caane, tu es un peu sado sur les bords, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu me demandes des réponses, mais pas trop rapidement…$ Mushu1, j'espère que cela te convient telle que j'entame la mise en place de leurs relations…Fascinatiion, tes reviews sont mon bonheur de la journée aussi ! Et enfin, à la toute nouvelle à me reviewer lorena13 : mon ego ne va cesser de grandir si on me dit que j'écris comme SM ! Et sache, comme tu vas le remarquer, que je poste tous les soirs !

Ps : si certains ou certaines sont intéressé(e)s par une autre fic, je fais de la pub dès maintenant pour une qui me semble prometteur : Rédemption .net/s/4909809/1/redemption


	13. Chapter 13

Alors, tout le monde est impatient ? XD

Alors voilà la seconde vraie rencontre entre Bella et Edward ! (On se calme, on respire un bon coup, et on se concentre ! Vous avez besoin de votre cœur pour lire !)

Bigmonster4 : es-tu sûr de vouloir que je finisse tout très vite ??!! Parce que faut me le dire, hein ! :p

amarylis : je suis très touchée que tu prennes le temps de me reviewer et surtout pour me féliciter !

jlukes : une relation secrète dans un placard à balais ??!! OMG, tu oses ! Non ! L'amour Edward-Bella est bien plus beau et profond que ça !! :) Et pour le POV Chou, tu me fais un exemplaire que je copie-colle dans mon chapitre, ok ?!

Marion-onee-chan : heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic qui a l'air de te plaire autant que la précédente !

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres ! Si je devais faire la liste de chacune des réponses à faire à vos reviews, ça serait aussi long que le chapitre lui-même XD

Bonne lecture.

**12-Oui**

**BELLA POV**

J'avais été plus maladroite que jamais en ce vendredi. Et je refusais d'accepter que les Cullen, non, Edward, en soit responsable.

Je tentai d'éponger une énième trace de café sur mon bureau, et il n'était pas 11h du matin ! Je secouai la tête, et laissai entrer les deux jeunes qui m'avaient réclamée un instant dans la matinée. J'avais l'impression de tourner psychologue, et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

Bon sang ! En plus il y avait un soleil magnifique haut dans le ciel, et cela me sapait le moral.

Alors là, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être folle !

« Bella, tu as une minute ? »

« Oui, entrez… »

Ils voulaient parler de la voix estudiantine qu'ils voulaient prendre pour suivre mes traces. Je les orientai avec plaisir, ravie que leurs situations parfois compliquées, ne les empêchent pas de rêver un avenir commun aux autres jeunes.

Jane frappa à ma porte quand midi sonna, elle passa la tête par la porte, et me proposa un déjeuner. Je la regardai un instant, méditant, puis je pris ma décision.

« Hm, pas maintenant, Jane, j'ai un coup de fil à passer… »Souris-je.

« D'accord, je ne pense pas te croiser avant que tu repartes, alors…Bon week-end »

J'acquiesçai et posai ma tête contre le haut de mon fauteuil. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me concentrer, puis attrapai le combiné téléphonique.

La sonnerie dura jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le répondeur

« _Vous êtes bien chez Jacob et Leah Black, laissez un message_ »Me demanda la voix enjouée de Jake. J'inspirai, et commençai

« Salut vous deux ! Alors vous êtes partis à la chasse à qui cette fois ? Je voulais te parler, mais…Tant pis, une prochaine fois…Ah si ! Tu seras content, Sarah reparle ! Oui, oui, je sais j'aurais du t'appeler plus tôt, mais ça a été la folie ! Bisous, à plus tard. Attention à vous »

Je reposai le téléphone à sa place, et le fixai un moment, espérant que Jacob me rappelle. Mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne le ferait pas et rangeai mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais un peu de temps, et beaucoup de ménage à faire.

La musique à fond, j'étais en jogging et débardeur trop grand pour faire la poussière et ranger le linge. On frappa à ma porte, et je crus défaillir. D'ailleurs, je me pris une écharde dans le doigt en m'agrippant à l'étagère de la bibliothèque pour me relever, et me cognai la hanche contre la poignée de la porte du bureau.

Je me frottai la hanche, et tentai d'apercevoir l'écharde, tout en ouvrant ma porte à Alice.

Alice ?!

« J'aurai du appeler pour te dire de faire attention à l'étagère et à la poignée ! »Grimaça-t-elle. Mais je ne m'intéressais pas à ses paroles. Je voyais que ma meilleure amie était sur mon seuil, toujours aussi magnifique et gracieuse alors qu'elle attendait que je réagisse.

Je repris légèrement mes esprits, assez pour oublier la douleur à mon doigt, et pour ouvrir la bouche

« Alice ! Tu es seule ? »Réalisai-je en regardant derrière elle.

« Edward va me tuer quand il va savoir, mais je ne pouvais plus ! Rose, Edward, Esme et Carlisle t'ont vue ! Je ne tenais plus ! »Elle m'enlaça et entra dans le hall en scannant le décor.

« Alice, je… »Commençai-je, hésitante entre lui sauter au cou, ou la jeter dehors.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps, je sais que tu as ta fille à aller chercher, d'ailleurs, elle est superbe d'après ce que disent Edward et Rose ! »

Un sourire illumina mon visage et je la suivis dans le salon.

**ALICE POV**

Bella m'observait évoluer dans son salon, son sourire était magnifique, et j'adorai la voir aussi décontractée, dans son univers.

J'avais hésité longtemps, l'équivalent de deux battements de cils, avant de quitter la maison pour venir ici. Je m'étais efforcée de ne pas y penser pour ne pas qu'Edward le sache tout de suite. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que nous nous imposions auprès de Bella ou de sa fille, mais nous étions une famille depuis le début, et ne pas la côtoyer était pire que la mort.

J'admirai les photos sur les murs et le haut de la cheminée. Sarah et Bella étaient souriantes, elles étaient sur un canapé, ou au parc…Certaines fois, c'était avec Jacob ou Renée. Elle avait donc gardé contact avec La Push…Je reposai la photo en question avec un pincement au cœur. J'avais conscience des souffrances qu'elle avait du surmonter, et qu'elle avait avancé dans la vie. Mais j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle à ma guise.

« Edward saura que tu es venue, je lui ai dit de passer s'il voulait cette aprèm' »M'informa Bella en époussetant la chaine hi-fi.

« Oui, il était très excité hier soir à son retour »Souris-je.

« Alice, Edward a dit, avant de partir, qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers… »Commença-t-elle.

« Rassure-toi, il voulait dire qu'il ne s'imposerait pas…Tu le connais ! »Ris-je. Je vis une lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux. « Bella ? »

« Je pensais le connaître…Je pensais passer le reste de ma vie à apprendre encore plus ce qu'il est… »La mélancolie et douleur étaient palpables.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

« Pardon, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Bella, Edward a été malheureux sans toi »

Elle ricana et s'échappa de mes bras.

« Malheureux ? Alice, c'est lui qui est parti ! C'est lui qui m'a quittée ! »

Elle lança son chiffon avec rage, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle ne les cachait pas.

« Je sais…Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça… »Assurai-je d'une petite voix.

« Et tu l'as laissé faire…Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu ces dernières années, son départ m'a tuée ! » Elle pointait un doigt sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

J'approchai lentement d'elle, mais elle s'écarta, secouant la tête, et essuyant ses larmes. « Stp »Commença-t-elle, puis elle soupira « Tu sais ce que je veux… »J'hochai la tête, impuissante pour protéger mon amie de sa douleur.

« Je m'en vais, mais…Tu nous as manqués, Bella…Ne nous empêche pas de reprendre… »

« Reprendre quoi, Alice ? J'ai 30ans et une petite fille…Vous êtes au lycée ! C'est complètement irréel de croire que ça pourrait marcher »

Elle m'ouvrit la porte en grand, me désignant l'extérieur.

« Rien ne nous empêche d'être amie »Assurai-je en passant le seuil.

_Edward et Bella qui s'embrassent à la lumière de la Lune_

Mon éternelle vision qui revenait à moi me fit m'envoler vers chez moi.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais laissé le temps à Bella et Sarah de rentrer chez elle.

A présent, je parcourais les derniers mètres jusqu'à chez elle, et il me semblait que je m'envolais. La journée n'avait pas été la même que d'habitude.

Quand il faisait soleil, nous restions chez nous, chacun dans nos chambres, ou nous faisions des paris…Emmett et Jazz en particulier. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient du sentir que je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre leurs plaisanteries.

Arrivant à quelques pas de la maison de Bella, je sentis l'odeur d'Alice, plus forte que je ne le pensais. Je secouai la tête, voilà pourquoi elle m'avait soigneusement évité depuis presque deux heures !

Un éclat de rire me parvint de la cuisine.

J'avançai lentement vers la pièce dont la porte était ouverte.

Bella et Sarah étaient attablées, et mangeaient des tartines de Nutella. Sarah passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour effacer la moustache de chocolat chaud qu'elle s'était faite. Chou était couché à leurs pieds, la tête entre les pattes.

Je ne pus les observer plus longtemps, parce que Bella levait les yeux vers moi. Son sourire se figea, et ses doigts restèrent immobiles autour du pot de Nutella.

Sarah tourna la tête de mon côté, et elle se renfrogna aussi.

J'entamai un demi-tour quand Bella me rappela

« Ta sœur est venue »Accusa-t-elle.

Je soupirai et la regardai

« Je l'aurai empêchée si j'avais su… »

Elle grimaça

« Sarah, va te laver les mains et le visage, d'accord ? »

« Maman ?! »S'inquiéta la petite fille. Bella lui sourit, et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Sarah se leva alors, et sortit en me lançant un regard méfiant.

Je restai sur le pas de la porte et regardai Bella ranger sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et posa le pot de Nutella dans la porte, puis se tourna vers l'évier et commença à nettoyer les cuillères et couteaux qu'elles avaient utilisés. J'observai les mouvements de ses bras, la manière dont le tissu de son débardeur et jean épousaient son corps.

« Aïe ! C'est pas vrai ! »Soupira-t-elle et une merveilleuse odeur s'insinua dans mes narines avant que je n'arrête ma respiration.

Elle se retournai, le doigt dans la bouche, à la recherche d'un sopalin, et croisa mon regard qui, je le savais, s'assombrissait. Chou attrapa le bas de mon jean et grogna. Il me ramena alors à la réalité, je cessai de respirer et attendis que Bella réagisse. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux rivés aux miens.

« Ca y est maman »Assura Sarah en revenant. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et nous regarda, intriguée.

Bella baissa son regard vers son doigt dont le sang ne coulait plus, puis elle sourit à sa fille.

« Que penserais-tu de dessiner un peu, ma chérie ? »

« C'est qui maman ? »Me désigna-t-elle, en se rapprochant de Bella.

Bella passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Sarah et releva la tête vers moi.

« Allons dans le salon »Proposa-t-elle.

Je les suivis, Chou sur les talons, prêt à me sauter dessus. Ou à tenter de me sauter dessus. Sarah s'assit sur le canapé, et s'approcha un maximum de sa mère. Je pris le fauteuil dans lequel j'avais vu Bella tant de nuits ces derniers jours en train de lire. Le plaid était plié correctement sur l'assise, je le pris doucement, et appréciai la douceur du polaire, et l'odeur délicieuse de sa propriétaire.

Je croisai à nouveau les yeux de Bella en m'asseyant, nous restâmes un instant à nous contempler, puis elle commença

« Sarah, je te présente…Un ami d'il y a longtemps, Edward…Il est de la famille de Rosalie Hale »

« Rose ! »S'illumina Sarah, et il était clair qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Bella sourit, et joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux de sa fille. Celle-ci vit la coupure que sa mère venait de se faire, elle lui prit le doigt doucement et demanda

« Ca fait mal ? »

Espiègle, et pour détendre Sarah, je le devinai, Bella annonça

« Avec un bisou magique ça sera fini »

Et Sarah s'exécuta. Je souris. Bella me regarda, elle reprit

« Sarah…Edward va passer un peu de temps avec nous, d'accord ? Et peut-être qu'on ira voir sa famille plus tard »

Je redressai la tête, prêt à intervenir

« Je le dois, Edward. Je ne veux pas les voir débarquer dans ma vie quand bon leur semble. Ni toi. Nous devons discuter de ce qui va se passer. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux »

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu aimes ma maman ? »Interrogea Sarah en me regardant avec sérieux. Je sentis Bella se tendre sur le canapé, je ne la regardai pas, et répondis

« Beaucoup »

Bella serra les poings contre son genou.

« Tu étais là l'autre soir »Insista Sarah.

« Oui…Je voulais te voir, et ta maman aussi »Avouai-je.

Sarah pencha la tête sur le côté d'un geste absolument adorable, et puis elle se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, encore parce que je ne lisais pas ses pensées, et reçut ce geste en plein cœur. Je souris.

« Merci »Continua-t-elle, puis elle sortit dans le jardin en attrapant Chou dans ses petits bras.

**BELLA POV**

Quand je vis Sarah embrasser Edward, je sentis que je me détendais en partie. Mais aussi que je paniquai. Sarah semblait apprécier Edward, il la mettait à l'aise ,tout comme Rose, et je m'en voulais de craindre de ne pas pouvoir lier ma vie à la leur.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? »Demandai-je en me tournant vers Edward qui la suivait du regard vers le jardin.

Il me regarda, étonné.

« C'est ta fille, qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? »Il laissa un silence s'installer, pendant lequel je me perdis dans ses prunelles ambrées. Et je me souvins d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, quand mon sang avait coulé, de sa soif de moi. Soudain, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, de pouvoir m'appuyer sur lui. « Je ne lis pas dans son esprit » Il me ramena à la réalité.

« Comme pour moi ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Merci de me permettre de rester, je dois avouer que j'en ai douté un instant »

Je soupirai, autant de pas lui mentir.

« Je souhaite vraiment trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir vous voir, toi et les autres »Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à lui. Il ne m'aimait pas, avait-il dit, je n'allais pas lui laisser voir mes sentiments toujours aussi profonds.

« C'est réciproque »Assura-t-il.

« Maman ! »M'appela Sarah en riant. Je tournai la tête vers elle, et la vit courir vers moi, me sautant au cou.

Elle rit encore plus quand je basculai dans le vide, pour être retenue par deux bras puissants.

Sa force irradiait.

Son toucher froid me réchauffait.

Ses yeux dans les miens me faisaient vivre.

****

« Maman, je ne veux pas dormir ! Je veux jouer encore ! »Se plaignit Sarah alors que je tentais de la mettre au lit depuis peu.

« Chérie, tu es épuisée, et il est tard »Insistai-je.

« Je veux pas ! »Répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Au dessus de sa tête, je vis le rire étouffé d'Edward.

'Oh toi !'

Cette fois, je voulais qu'il lise dans mes pensées…

« Edward, tu me racontes une histoire ? »

Je fus prise au dépourvu au même titre que l'interpellé. A la vue de ce vampire, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte de surprise, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire »Avoua Edward en avançant dans la chambre de ma fille après avoir quêté un signe de ma part. Je l'avais invité à entrer.

« Je vais te montrer ! »Et Sarah prit les choses en main. Elle tendit une histoire courte à Edward, s'installa dans son lit, et nous désigna nos places autour d'elle. J'étais tendue, et je savais qu'Edward aussi, à la manière dont il me regardait.

Il lut le titre silencieusement et sourit.

Sarah adorait l'histoire de la Belle Au Bois Dormant, alors elle raconta en même temps qu'Edward le récit. Enfin, elle posa sa tête dans mes bras, et s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous restâmes un moment à la regarder, puis Edward rangea le livre à sa place, et se leva doucement, évitant mon regard.

J'hésitai à mettre des mots sur mon impression.

L'impression qu'il avait apprécié ces heures avec nous, à jouer avec Sarah, à nous regarder diner, à partager le rituel du coucher. Mais aussi l'impression qu'il souffrait un peu de tout cela.

Souffrait-il de nous avoir accordé autant de temps ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Le Edward que je connaissais aimait être avec moi…Aimait lire et parler avec moi.

Souffrait-il de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt ?

Je n'osai pas répondre à cette question, ni mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais au fond de moi.

Ce bien-être.

Cette joie.

Cet amour.

Je me levai à mon tour et le rejoignis dans le jardin, comme la veille, il regardait les étoiles.

« Elle a adoré »Assurai-je.

« Je l'aime beaucoup »Avoua-t-il. Il se tourna vers moi « Merci, Bella…Je ne mérite absolument pas ce que tu m'as offert mais… »Je l'interrompis en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres froides, parfaites.

Nos yeux se soudèrent, son souffle me fit frissonner, mes sens étaient plus aigus encore par notre proximité.

Soudain, je n'étais plus Bella, 30 ans, mère d'une petite fille. Et il n'était pas Edward, vampire de plus de cent ans, immortel.

Nous étions un homme et une femme.

Je m'approchai de lui, et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, tout prêt de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions prêt à autre chose.

« Merci à toi »Soufflai-je.

Puis nous nous observâmes une minute de plus. Et ma fatigue transparut en moi.

« Bonne nuit Bella »Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Bonne nuit »Répétai-je en sentant le vent qu'il avait créé en s'éloignant.

Je regardai l'espace vide devant moi, puis rentrai me coucher, sereine.

Oui.

Oui, j'allais trouver une solution pour voir Edward.

Oui.

Oui, nous nous aimions, et rien ne nous séparerait.

Même pas les années.

NOTE : ahaha ! Mais qu'ai-je voulu dire ?!! 'Même pas les années' ??!! A découvrir dans la suite (j'ai d'ailleurs mis en place les derniers évènements de cette fic, pour les derniers chapitres !! le tout dans ma tête, et j'espère que cela vous plaira et vous convaincra)

Miinie : pardonne-moi pour ce post tardif, mais ça a été dur aujourd'hui !

Et encore merci de vos encouragements !

Bisoux, votre auteure favorite (et oui, chaque jour vous m'ajoutez dans vos favoris !) et dévouée.


	14. Chapter 14

Contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu…Et avant que j'oublie : Je ne mange pas de chocolat et encore moins de Nutella, donc si on met le Nutella au frigo ou pas, j'en sais fichtrement rien !:p

J'espère que vous aimerez cela aussi…

Si vous avez des attentes, autres que les questions du chapitre précédent pour l'avenir du couple en particulier, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture.

**13-fête foraine**

Ce samedi matin était aussi lumineux que la veille quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je m'étirai lentement et vis Chou sur le pied de mon lit. Il leva la tête une seconde et la reposa mollement.

« Bah alors, vieux ! C'est trop dur de se lever ? »Me moquai-je en le gratifiant d'une caresse. Enfilant mon peignoir fin, je m'assurai que Sarah dormait encore.

Dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte de chambre je revécus l'heure du coucher de la veille. Edward s'en était bien tiré avec l'histoire, mais j'avais hâte de savoir comment Sarah allait réagir à présent. Le voudrait-elle dans notre vie ?

Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je devais refuser les Cullen me revinrent en tête pendant que je buvais mon café. D'abord, c'était eux qui étaient partis, douze ans plus tôt. Comme s'ils avaient le droit de reparaître à leur guise ! Ensuite, j'avais refait ma vie, et je ne voulais pas perturber Sarah plus qu'elle pouvait l'être. Après tout, son père était mort peu avant…Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir encore au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Enfin, j'avais 30ans, Edward 17. Et même si je ne pouvais pas cacher mon attirance pour lui, ni mes sentiments, il serait compliqué d'expliquer nos liens.

Je reposai ma tasse sur le comptoir, et soupirai. J'en avais assez de toutes ces pensées, et de ne pas trouver de solutions.

« Chou m'a réveillée »Se plaignit une petite voix près de moi. Je souris à Sarah qui se frottait les yeux et la pris sur mes genoux.

« Ah bon ? Mais c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on loupe l'heure pour aller à la fête foraine ! »

« Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud avant d'y aller ? »

J'embrassai son front, et l'assis à ma place. Elle me regarda faire, les yeux encore un peu endormis. Ayant tout posé devant elle, je pris une autre chaise, et finis mon café. Les yeux dans le vague, j'entendis Sarah me demander

« Edward, il vient aussi ? »

Je la regardai, m'interrogeant si c'était une bonne idée ou pas que ma fille se plaise autant avec des vampires…

« Je ne pense pas, chérie...Edward est…Il a du travail pour ses cours »

« Il est gentil…Je l'aime bien, il est drôle »Dans ses yeux, je vis une lueur de plaisir qui m'avait manquée depuis longtemps.

« Oui, tu as raison »

« Et Rose, elle vient ? »S'enthousiasma-t-elle avec force. Je grimaçai

« Je ne sais pas…Mais que dirais-tu qu'on prévoit de passer les voir demain ? Ils auront moins de travail, et tu pourras connaître tout le monde… »

« Oui ! Oui ! »Et je la vis descendre de sa chaise et courir dans la salle de bain en riant et sautant partout.

Je la suivis, souriante, mais angoissée. Ca allait être dur de trouver comment vivre avec les Cullen…

****

Patricia et Zach étaient déjà arrivés quand je garais ma voiture par chance assez proche de la sortie.

« Tatie Pat ! »S'exclama Sarah en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Ma princesse chérie ! »Répondit mon amie en souriant.

« Salut…Elle a été impossible depuis qu'elle est sortie de la douche ! »Je les embrassai, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la première attraction que Sarah avait vu : les éléphants volants.

« Qui veut voir ma force herculéenne ? »Zach plia le bras pour développer ses biceps.

« Moi je veux une peluche ! Enorme ! »Assura Sarah en ouvrant ses bras en entier, désignant la largeur de la peluche.

« Je te la trouverai ! »Promis Zach. « Bon personne ne veut m'encourager ? »Insista-t-il. Pat et moi pouffâmes de rire et montâmes dans un éléphant chacune, Sarah avec moi.

« Plus vite ! Plus vite ! »S'exclama Sarah, et le petit garçon devant nous se tourna vers son père et imita Sarah. Patricia éclata de rire devant l'homme qui levait les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Zach ! »Appela ma fille en se penchant un peu pour saluer son oncle. Je la retins et nous finîmes le tour de manège à discuter de ce qu'il restait à faire. Autant dire toutes les attractions possibles et imaginables pour des enfants !

Il était l'heure de déjeuner, et j'observai Sarah et Patricia dans la grande roue. Je n'avais pas pu monter, satané vertige et problèmes d'équilibre ! Enfin, j'étais avec Zach et nous réfléchissions à quoi manger.

« On peut trouver un hot-dog pas loin, j'ai vu »Remarqua-t-il en me désignant une allée derrière les autos tamponneuses.

« De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'on trouvera… »

« Maman ! »Sarah s'élança vers moi dès qu'elle fut descendue de sa nacelle. Je l'accueillis dans mes bras, et reçus son baiser avec joie. « C'était troooooooop bien ! J'ai vu la forêt et la maison ! »Assura-t-elle.

« Ah oui ?! Wow ! Alors on voit bien de là-haut ! »Je souris, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas vu aussi bien, mais la laissai dans sa joie.

« On recommencera, tatie Pat ? »Demanda-t-elle en prenant nos mains.

« On verra selon ce qu'on a à faire »Fit Pat, en compromis.

« Oh !! Les voitures !! »S'excita Sarah avec plaisir.

« On en fera tout à l'heure, si tu veux… »Annonça Zach en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Oui !! »

« Pour le moment on va aller manger quelque chose, et on attendra avant de reprendre les manèges…On pourra peut-être essayer la pêche aux canards, ou les pinces.. »Je ramenai Sarah au calme en parlant avec un ton sérieux. Elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'on ne finirait pas la journée sans l'avoir contentée un maximum.

« Lâche pas, oncle Zach ! »Encouragea Sarah alors que Zach luttait avec les pinces pour récupérer la peluche que ma fille avait vue.

« Concentre-toi sur la tienne »Lui conseillai-je. Nous avions chacun une machine, et n'avions gagné qu'une peluche minuscule que Pat avait attrapée.

« Oui, oui, maman ! »Lança Sarah, puis « Oh zut ! »

« Je l'ai ! »M'écriai-je en brandissant un petit lion vraiment adorable et bien représenté.

« Fais-voir ! Wouaou !! »S'extasia Sarah en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Et c'est qui le plus fort ? »Se vanta Zach en brandissant un babouin avec fierté.

« Zach, tu es le meilleur »Assura Patricia en l'embrassant.

« Merci oncle Zach ! »Je souris en voyant Sarah s'envoler littéralement dans les bras de son oncle.

J'hochai la tête vers lui, ravie.

« Et maintenant ? »Défia-t-il.

« Encore ! »Réclama Sarah.

« Et si on allait plutôt pêcher des canards ? »Proposa Pat en tendant la main vers sa filleule.

Nous nous y rendîmes en sentant l'odeur des barbes à papa qui se répandait de plus en plus depuis le début d'après-midi.

En chemin, Sarah s'arrêta devant une enceinte d'où de la musique sortait à fond, et se mit à remuer sur le rythme.

« T'as raison ma princesse ! »Assura Zach en la prenant dans ses bras. A côté de nous, deux frères et sœurs en faisaient autant, leurs parents à deux pas.

Entendre Sarah éclater de rire était ce qui m'empêchait d'être malade de tout ce vacarme.

Déjà, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, je tenais Sarah d'une main, et avais dans les bras un sac avec des peluches de toutes les tailles, et je remarquai que le ciel se couvrait de nuages de plus en plus gros.

« Tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ? »Interrogea Patricia en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Zach joignit leurs doigts, et nous avançâmes vers les derniers stands.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère pas, sinon on sera beaux ! »Répondis-je en regardant le monde commencer à quitter les lieux. « Qui veut faire un dernier tour de manège ? »

« Les voitures ! »Sourit Sarah, et je tournai la tête vers Zach qui aurait pu fournir une petite ville entière en électricité grâce à son sourire.

« Viens là ! »Appela-t-il ma fille en lui tendant les bras.

Sarah lâcha vite son singe, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis que Zach lui avait donné, et s'élança dans ses bras. Patricia et moi les suivîmes en riant.

« Je te plains quand le vôtre sera là »Me moquai-je.

« Il sera pourri gâté, et ça me plait ! »Assura-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et Sarah sera super ravie. Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris pour le moment… »

« T'inquiète pas, va, j'aurai besoin d'une baby-sitter à certains moments ! »

« Ne comptes pas sur moi ! »M'exclamai-je en la pointant du doigt, amusée.

Enfin, Zach et Sarah prirent une voiture, et ce fut avec surprise que je vis Alice, Jazz et Emmett en prendre aussi. Je les regardai, éberluée, et entendis Sarah appeler

« Rose ! Tu viens ? »

Je croisai le regard de l'intéressée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et sourit à Sarah en refusant.

« C'est qui ces beautés fatales ? »Me chuchota Pat à l'oreille.

Elle me désigna tous les Cullen, intriguée.

Je regardai vers eux, et vis un signe de tête d'Esme qui m'invitait à les rejoindre. J'inspirai à fond, le plus discrètement possible et me tournai vers mon amie

« Viens, je vais te présenter »

Et je vis le sourire de cette famille qui nous regardait approcher.

« Tu vois maman, je t'avais dit que c'était Bella Swan ! »Fit Rose quand j'arrivais.

« Bonjour Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Edward »J'hochai la tête devant chacun d'eux. « Voici ma meilleure amie, Patricia, et Zach est avec Sarah »

« Bonjour, ravi de te revoir…Ca fait vraiment longtemps »Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule. J'acquiesçai.

« Alors comme ça, Bella a été votre baby-sitter ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? Vous êtes combien ? »

« 5 »Dit Edward, et je vis Patricia le détailler de la tête aux pieds, un sourire béat aux lèvres, je serrai les poings avant de me rendre compte de mon comportement infantile.

« Maman ! »Appela Sarah de sa voiture alors que Zach les faisait passer à côté de nous.

« Hey ! Mais bientôt tu voudras me piquer la voiture ! »Plaisantai-je, et Sarah ne répondit pas, mais demanda plutôt

« Plus vite ! »

« Elle est superbe »S'émut Esme, et je croisai son regard plein d'amour. Je souris, et hochai la tête

« Et exigeante »Ajoutai-je.

« Ce sont tous vos gains ? »Désigna Edward, et sa voix me procura de délicieux frissons. J'aurais pu me blottir dans ses bras si nous n'avions pas été là.

« Je ne vais plus savoir où mettre toutes ces peluches »Répondis-je en souriant.

« Hey ! Jazz ! Ne me l'abîme pas ! »Menaça Rose en se déplaçant vers la piste.

Je me tournai, et vis Jasper et Emmett tamponner leurs voitures avec force. Emmett était coincé entre la barre de sécurité, et la voiture de Jazz qui semblait bien s'amuser.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »S'indigna Emmett. Il manœuvra, usant de sa force, présumai-je et dégagea son auto du piège où il se trouvait. Avec un sourire sadique, je le vis tamponner à nouveau la voiture de Jazz. Alice intervint avant qu'ils ne se battent réellement, et je ris de voir la tête dépitée du caissier.

Je sentis alors Edward se poster à mes côtés, il me regarda et désigna ses frères de la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils seront pires ce soir »Chuchotai-je, et il acquiesça. « Courage »Ajoutai-je en croisant son regard.

« Oh ! Encore un ! »Supplia Sarah alors que les voitures s'immobilisaient.

« Non, chérie, il est temps de rentrer. Tu es fatiguée, et Chou va nous attendre »Affirmai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Tu dis au revoir à Edward et sa famille ? »

Elle sourit à chacun, puis posa sa tête dans mon cou.

« Salut toi »Se présenta Alice, tendrement.

« Quelqu'un veut nous départager ? »Proposa Emmett en se désignant avec Edward. Ce-dernier leva les mains devant lui, innocent

« Oh non ! Je ne jouerai pas à frapper fort pour faire exploser le poids comme d'habitude »

« D'habitude, c'est Em qui le fait exploser »Fit remarquer Rose en s'installant dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Les choses peuvent changer »Prévoyait Alice, énigmatique.

Rose lui frappa l'épaule, et Alice lui tira la langue.

« Et si on faisait un dernier chamboule tout ? »Suggéra Jazz.

« Je vous bats tous ! »Se vanta Zach en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de Patricia et souriant à la ronde.

« Ce sont des jeunes, chéri, ne leur gâche pas leur plaisir »Rit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Oh mais autant qu'ils sachent que tout n'est pas donné dans la vie ! »Affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Et je souris alors que je voyais Carlisle prendre Esme par la main et parler avec Zach de cette 'vie' justement.

« Je vois que tu as pleins de nouvelles peluches, Sarah »Rose se cala à mon pas pour s'adresser à ma fille qui tenait fermement le singe dans ses bras. Je la sentis hocher la tête dans mon cou.

« Et surtout, de la barbe à papa dans les cheveux »Se moqua Emmett.

« C'est pas ma faute…C'est mes cheveux qui sont tombés dedans »Expliqua Sarah, et les enfants Cullen rirent à sa réponse.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère ! »Renchérit-il, et j'entendis Edward grogner. Je le regardai, il souda nos regards, et je compris la gaffe que son frère avait failli faire. Comme celle de donner un indice que nous nous connaissions différemment que tel que nous l'avions dit…

« Elle est fatiguée, laisse-la »Prévint Edward en me prenant des mains le sac de peluches.

« Merci »Soufflai-je. Il hocha la tête.

Je le regardai alors avancer vers ses parents qui étaient au stand du chamboule tout, prêts à participer au jeu.

****

La nuit était fraîche, mais j'étais toujours dans mon fauteuil d'extérieur, Edward à mes côtés. Et nous parlions de tout et de rien.

Nous étions rentrés à l'heure du dîner, il nous avait rejointes, Sarah et moi, un peu plus tard.

Et à nouveau, Sarah avait réclamé une lecture dont Edward s'était chargé, comme la veille. Je l'avais écouté et observé, appréciant sa présence, son calme et son instinct pour s'occuper de ma fille. Puis, nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse derrière la maison, dans les fauteuils.

Un silence s'était mis en place depuis peu, j'étais détendue, une tasse de thé dans les mains, un plaid sur les épaules. Et Edward m'observait, calme.

« Tu as eu une dure journée »Remarqua-t-il, et je me redressai, consciente qu'il serait tenté de partir s'il sentait que je m'épuisais.

« Une excellente journée »Je souris devant l'air amusé qu'il prit. Et grimaçai « Merci Edward d'être passé »

« Tout le monde était content. Et Alice a prévenu que tu venais demain…Autant te dire que ça sera terrible »

« Je me doute…Mais j'ai besoin de ces retrouvailles, et de discuter tranquillement avec tout le monde…Ca va être dur de continuer à se côtoyer si nous ne mettons pas tout en place dès maintenant »Je cherchai son regard tout en parlant. Que pouvait-il penser ? Il ne semblait pas ne pas vouloir me revoir…Comprenait-il tout de même que tout serait compliqué ?

Il lut dans mes pensées, enfin, façon de parler, et dit

« Mettre en place, tel que, comment pouvons-nous être si proche puisque d'un point de vue humain, j'étais très jeune la dernière fois que tu as vu ma famille ? »

« Ca fait bizarre… »

Nous restâmes silencieux encore un peu, puis Chou se dirigea de mes pieds à la cuisine. Je souris, et remarquai l'heure tardive.

« Bonne nuit Bella »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »Me moquai-je en me levant. Il tendit la main vers ma joue, et l'y posa.

Nos regards se soudèrent, comme à chaque fois que nous nous approchions, et je restai pantelante devant lui et sa beauté.

« J'aimerais »Répondit-il, puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et baissa sa main.

Je déplaçai alors une jambe après l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la cuisine, le regardant une dernière fois avant de la fermer.

**EDWARD POV**

C'avait été une fabuleuse journée, même si je n'avais fait qu'attendre le moment où je pourrai voir Bella et sa fille. Et quand ça avait été le cas, je réalisai l'importance qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dans ma vie.

Bella ferma sa porte sur elle, et j'appréciai les instants que nous venions de partager, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

Puis je quittai cette partie de la forêt pour aller chasser.

Le vent sur mon visage, le sang dans ma gorge, je retrouvai mon calme et mes idées claires.

'_Edward est amoureux' _Se moqua Emmett en m'entendant rentrer.

« Depuis toujours »Avouai-je et je l'entendis pouffer de rire, au grand damne de Rose qui s'agaça

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Je fermai mon esprit et mes sens à mes proches, et allai m'asseoir au piano.

Une nouvelle mélodie m'était venue à l'esprit alors que je voyais Sarah s'endormir.

Douceur et force.

Les deux sentiments que je ressentais depuis mon retour aux côtés de Bella.

NOTE : chapitre vachement plus long que d'habitude ! ;) J'espère vous avoir satisfaits.

Ah ! Et avant qu'il n'y ait des plaintes, un grand merci tout particulier à Demoisel qui m'a beaucoup aidé depuis le début, mais surtout pour ce chapitre…Et oui, je ne suis pas allée depuis longtps à la fête foraine, ou ce genre d'évènements, donc ton aide m'a été trèèèèèssss précieuse !

A demain pour la suite !

J'attends vos reviews, et éventuellement vos recommandations pour cette discussion Cullen-Bella, ou pour les futurs évènements !

Bisoux !


	15. Chapter 15

Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu, et j'en suis fière…J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à toucher vos cœurs ! D'ailleurs, oui, il se peut que je sois romantique :p

Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée en mettant Emmett dans l'auto-tamponneuse ! Je rigolais toute seule ! Bref, quelques dédicaces, et pardon pour celles ou ceux que j'oublierai

Demoisel : hihi, pour une fois je commence par toi…Un peu normal étant donné l'aide et le soutien que tu me donnes au cours de la phase écriture (merci msn). Bref merci pour tes idées, tes encouragements… (t'as vu, peu de lignes mais quand même quelques unes :p)

Ptibiscui : ah mais non ! Je ne m'en fous pas de savoir que tu adores les fêtes foraines, au contraire, ta review a plus de poids, ça veut dire que je me suis bien débrouillée pour rendre l'ambiance ! Merci

bigmonster4 : on se calme ! Bon sang ! Ils vont se remettre ensemble, mais je ne suis pas du genre à rendre les choses faciles ! T'as vu un peu le bazar que j'ai foutu avec la différence d'âge et tout et tout ?! Et puis, ça ne serait pas drôle si tout était tout beau tout le temps ! (enfin c'est mon avis)

leelouhte : une nouvelle ! Géniale !merci de me lire !

Miinie : c'est noté ! Une GRANDE fête à la Alice Cullen ! ;)

Pouchy : moi ? Des secrets ? *sifl* peut-être…Bref, félicitations pour ton acceptation à l'université en enseignement primaire ?! (c'est quoi exactement ? Désolée si c'est bête comme question…)

Caane : merci d'avoir souligné que j'oubliais l'avis de Pat et Zach ! Je vais m'y atteler le plus tôt possible !

Et encore merci !

Bonne lecture.

**14-Relations**

**EDWARD POV**

L'excitation qui régnait à la maison alors que le soleil n'était pas levé me persuada de sortir. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, attendant encore un peu avant d'aller chercher Bella et Sarah. Je voulais les amener à la maison. Je voulais les faire entrer dans ma famille. Je voulais prendre soin d'elles.

Sur les hauteurs de la ville, j'écoutai tous les humains de la ville dormir. Ou s'endormir, pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore couchés. D'où j'étais, je captai leurs rêves, leurs cauchemars aussi. Mais tout n'était qu'un fond sonore, parce que je surveillai les mouvements du côté de la maison de Bella.

« Je pensais être seul »Murmurai-je en sentant la présence de mon frère.

« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser seul alors que tu n'es plus à la maison ces derniers temps ? »S'amusa Emmett en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Mini-Bella est adorable…Je crois que Rose en est amoureuse »Il grimaça. Nous savions tous le plaisir de Rosalie à s'imaginer mère.

« Si tout va bien, on devrait la voir souvent »Proposai-je.

« Ca va aller, tu crois que je vous ai pas vu tous les deux hier aprèm ? Vous étiez dans votre petit monde sans vous occuper que je laisse Zach gagner contre moi ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois je ne me laisserai pas attendrir par Rose ! Zach recevra une raclée dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ! Non mais t'as entendu ce qu'ils disaient avec Carlisle ? »Il me regarda droit dans les yeux « Bien sûr que t'as rien entendu ! Bella était ton univers ! »Il leva les bras d'un geste théâtralement fataliste, et amusé, se moqua de moi et de 'mes yeux énamourés' selon ses dires.

« Alice nous a vu, Bella et moi »Murmurai-je, une fois qu'il s'était calmé.

« Dans une situation trèèèèss compromettante je suis sûre ! »Sourit mon frère, et je levai les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

« Non, ensemble. Vivre ensemble »Expliquai-je.

Emmett retrouva son sérieux, ce qui était rare, et posant une main sur mon épaule, il pensa

'_Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre…D'accord, ça a été dur, et ça risque de l'être à nouveau…Mais vous êtes des âmes sœurs, comme Rose et moi'_

Je souris.

« Merci, vieux »

« Il faut juste que tu retrouves sa confiance entière, et son amour, par la même occasion. Mais le tombeur de ces dames devrait parvenir à ça »Reprit-il.

« Oui »

J'avais blessé Bella en la quittant, mais elle savait, n'est-ce pas ? Que je l'aimais, que c'était pour son bien…

'Pour son bien ? Réellement ? N'as-tu pas été lâche, au contraire ?' M'accusa une petite voix que je détestais.

Si.

Bien sûr que j'avais été lâche d'abandonner Bella comme ça.

Et je comptais bien me rattraper.

Un mouvement dans sa maison, me donna même le moyen de faire ce que je rêvais.

« A tout à l'heure, frérot »

Et Emmett disparut.

Je m'approchai lentement de mon but, de mon cœur, de mon âme.

**BELLA POV**

Je sortais de la salle de bain quand j'entendis cogner à la porte de la cuisine.

« Edward ! »S'écria Sarah, je la vis lui sauter au cou, alors qu'il la serrait contre son torse puissant. Je m'arrêtai à la porte et les regardai, souriante.

« Bonjour, Sarah. Tu as bien dormi ? »Interrogea-t-il, en la reposant au sol. Sarah se fit un devoir de le faire entrer en lui prenant la main et l'entrainant jusqu'au comptoir.

« Oui, j'étais fatiguée, mais mes peluches m'ont aidées à m'endormir, et… »Commença-t-elle en s'assurant de son attention.

J'hochai la tête dans la direction du vampire, et entamai la préparation du petit-déjeuner, écoutant ma fille raconter comment elle s'était réveillée ce matin, avec son singe dans telle position, Chou qui posait ses pattes devant sa tête, et sa poupée favorite qui réclamait son biberon

« Ba oui, parce que hier soir, j'ai oublié de le lui donner…Ce matin elle était triste, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Tu veux la voir ? »S'enthousiasma-t-elle en descendant de sa chaise.

Nous ne pûmes répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie chercher Sophie, une poupée à l'allure de bébé comme il s'en faisait de plus en plus avec tous les accessoires nécessaires pour s'en occuper.

« Elle est en forme »Remarqua Edward en m'aidant à poser les bols que j'avais dans les mains. Nos doigts se frôlèrent, un courant électrique nous traversa, et nos yeux lâchèrent nos mains qui se touchaient, pour se souder.

Je lus du plaisir, et quelque chose d'autre, auquel je n'osai donner de nom…C'était impossible. Il avait dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas…

« Regarde Sophie, voilà Edward…C'est un ami de maman, mais non n'ait pas peur ! »Dit Sarah en prenant la poupée comme je le faisais avec elle pour la rassurer.

Edward s'éloigna d'un pas, et tourna toute son attention sur Sarah. Je restai immobile, et frustrée, je devais l'avouer. Le moment avait été suspendu dans le temps, et rien ne comptait que nos doigts unis, et nos yeux soudés…

Je secouai la tête pour oublier toutes les images qui me venaient à l'esprit si Sarah n'était pas revenue si vite.

« Allez, mademoiselle, mange. Puisque Sophie a déjà déjeuné, c'est ton tour »Commandai-je en prenant ma tasse de café dans les mains. Sarah acquiesça et cessa ses bavardages pour manger ses tartines beurrées.

Le silence était agréable, et je sentis le regard d'Edward sur mon visage plus d'une fois. Quand enfin je réussis à lever les yeux vers lui, sachant que je ne rougirai pas, je croisai son regard magnifique et m'y plongeai. J'avalai avec difficulté la dernière gorgée de mon café, les yeux dans les siens, consciente des battements affolés et désordonnés de mon cœur.

« Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va voir Rose ? »La voix douce et calme de Sarah me sortit de mon tête-à-tête avec Edward, et je le vis comme moi, tenter de revenir à la réalité.

« Quand tu es habillée »Souris-je en jetant un œil interrogateur à Edward qui hocha la tête presqu'imperceptiblement pour confirmer. Je me levai pour ranger la cuisine, mais Edward posa la main sur mon bras, je levai les yeux vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre

« Occupe toi de Sarah, je me charge de la vaisselle »

« Tiens Edward »Sarah lui tendit son bol.

« File te brosser les dents, chérie, je te rejoins »Ordonnai-je avant de me tourner vers Edward « Je peux me charger de cela toute seule »

« Laisse-moi t'aider »Supplia-t-il.

Je soupirai, lui pris de force le bol des mains, et me tournai vers l'évier pour l'y poser.

« Ce n'est pas une chose que j'accepterai Edward. Je suis ravie de t'avoir ici, tu le sais, je ne peux rien te cacher de mes sentiments…Mais, je refuse que tu prennes cette place dans ma vie…C'est trop…familier »

Oui, familier. Je n'étais pas prête à voir Edward dans mon quotidien. Si, peut-être le soir, pour le coucher de Sarah, et ensuite, pour un moment entre nous. Mais, comme avec Peter, devais-je m'avouer, je n'allais pas m'engager dans tout le quotidien en même temps. Il serait trop rapide pour moi, comme pour Sarah qu'Edward s'installe ainsi dans notre vie…Et que nous formions une famille.

Malgré tout, la flamme de douleur dans les yeux ambrés serra mon cœur déjà bien douloureux.

« Je comprends »Assura-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Edward, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour le forcer à me regarder. Je frissonnai, mais sous mes doigts, je le sentis frémir aussi. Il me regarda enfin, et je ne sus plus comment formuler une phrase. Je fermai les yeux, et les rouvrant, repris courage « C'est trop tôt, Edward. Nous ne savons déjà pas comment gérer cette situation…Je te veux dans ma vie, Edward. Je ne peux pas le nier…Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est dur de savoir comment t'intégrer à tout ça »

« Maman ! »M'appela Sarah de la salle de bain, et je souris. Edward aussi.

« Vas-y, je reste là. »

« Edward… »

« Je sais Bella. C'est compliqué…On a besoin de temps pour mettre les choses en place »

Je scrutai son regard, attendant un signe quelconque pour déceler autre chose que la paix qui semblait y régner.

J'hochai la tête, et me rendis auprès de ma fille.

****

Edward conduisait sa Volvo avec autant de grâce et d'assurance que dans mes souvenirs. Et il roulait toujours aussi vite.

Derrière, Sarah souriait et restait silencieuse.

Puis, une maison sur pilotis, tel un chalet de montagne, mais en plus vaste, se montra à nous. Je n'étais pas étonnée de voir autant de baies vitrées, et de superbes voitures sur le côté.

« Wow »Fit Sarah en me tenant la main, maintenant que nous étions au bas des marches.

Je vis une tornade s'arrêter à mes pieds et me tendre les bras avec un sourire magnifique et mutin aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Alice »Dis-je en l'enlaçant, puis je me tournai vers Esme qui la suivait de près. Nous nous enlaçâmes en silence. Sarah se rendit timidement dans les bras d'Esme, et fut plus chaleureuse avec Rose qui la prit dans ses bras, et la posa sur son côté. Ma fille était alors à hauteur d'yeux de chacun des Cullen. Je souris en la voyant déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett, et Jazz.

« Bienvenues »M'accueillit Carlisle, en me tenant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Je m'arrêtai un instant sur le seuil, réalisant qu'en le passant, j'entrais à nouveau dans leur monde, et tout ce qu'il comportait : Edward, et une famille.

J'entrai.

Et pénétrai dans le salon où un écran plasma géant occupait une bonne partie du pan de mur en face de moi, des fauteuils et canapés un peu partout dans la pièce assuraient le côté confortable. Et l'ouverture par les larges fenêtres empêchait de délimiter clairement la forêt de la maison.

« J'ai fait du thé, si tu en veux »Me proposa Esme, et je me tournai vers elle pour la remercier mais décliner son offre.

« Nous venons de déjeuner »Rappelai-je en observant Sarah discuter et sourire à ce que lui disait Emmett, déjà installés sur les canapés.

« Rose a assuré qu'elle s'en occuperait si tu voulais nous parler sans peine »Me confia Jazz. Je lui souris, et sentis une onde de paix me parcourir.

Il n'oubliait pas son rôle auprès de moi !

Assise dans un fauteuil, Sarah et Rose dans une autre pièce que le salon où j'étais, je regardai ces membres de la famille Cullen qui attendaient que je commence.

« Je suppose qu'Edward ou Alice vous ont parlé de ce que je veux aborder avec vous »Commençai-je.

« Je n'ai rien dit »Réfuta Alice d'une voix calme.

« D'accord, alors…Je crois que vous avez compris qu'Edward a passé beaucoup de temps chez moi depuis que…depuis la soirée de charité. Du moins officiellement, parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps… »Malgré moi, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je ne lui en voulais plus de m'avoir espionnée, je le comprenais. Et je vis les regards que chacun s'échangea. Edward bougonna avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je repris « Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis…heureuse de vous revoir, et de savoir que vous êtes tous là, prêts à m'accueillir…Mais, les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant »

« Parce que tu es une femme, et lui un adolescent »Me coupa Emmett, et j'entendis une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Je grimaçai et vis Edward serrer les mâchoires

« En partie, Emmett. Et je crois que je vous dois d'être franche. C'est compliqué de vous laisser revenir surtout parce que c'est vous qui êtes partis. Vous qui m'avez obligez à reprendre une vie alors que…Alors que je m'enfonçais dans ma solitude et dépression. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Edward que je voulais de lui dans ma vie…Comment ne pas accepter cela alors que ça a toujours été ce que je voulais ?! »Avouai-je, la voix tremblante aux souvenirs qui assaillaient mon esprit. Souvenirs de son départ. Souvenirs de l'enfer que j'avais vécu.

Alice posa une main réconfortante sur mon bras.

Personne ne voulait m'interrompre. J'avais la parole, ils me la laisseraient jusqu'au bout. « Mais il y a des limites à poser…Des règles à établir pour qu'on puisse se fréquenter de nouveau. Je veux dire…En tant qu'amis. Vous comprenez que je dois me préserver moi mais aussi Sarah, vous êtes eternels mais ne resterez pas éternellement à Portland »

« Nous comprenons le besoin d'indépendance dont tu peux vouloir »Assura Carlisle et j'acquiesçai

« Oui, indépendance. Mais surtout, respect de la vie que je mène. Je vous adore tous, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que certains moments de ma vie ne seront qu'à moi. Entre amis, on se téléphone avant de débarquer. On se croise, on en est ravi, mais la vie de chacun est respectée. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire… »Je croisai chacun de leurs regards, ils hochaient la tête, ou souriaient.

« Alors je ne pourrai plus débarquer comme ça »Déclara Alice, et je sentis qu'elle était un peu malheureuse.

« Alice ! Bella a une vie qui ne nous regarde pas forcément ! Je veillerai à ce que les enfants n'abusent pas de ton temps, à moins que tu ne les y autorises »Affirma Esme en regardant ostensiblement Edward pour la question de la permission.

« Merci, Esme. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais ça va être dur d'expliquer à mes amis que je fréquente des jeunes de 17ans… »

« Ba ! Le coup de l'ancienne baby-sitter, ça n'a pas marché ? »Interrogea Emmett.

« Pour vous présenter, oui. Mais si je dois vous voir débarquer à l'improviste chez moi ou même à l'école, ou au parc, ou je ne sais où, ça n'est pas crédible »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment pendant lequel je savais qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, ou commenter.

« Et pour Sarah ? »Demanda Alice.

« Elle vous adore…Enfin, Edward et Rose, parce que ce sont ceux d'entre vous qu'elle connaît le plus…Mais si vous le voulez, j'accepte bien sûr que vous partagiez sa vie…Dans les limites que j'ai posées, parce que je refuse qu'elle en souffre »Répondis-je. Et je vis leurs sourires éblouir la pièce.

Rose et Alice s'occupaient de ma fille dans la salle de bain de la brune. Elles avaient réussi à me convaincre de la leur laisser pour jouer à la poupée avec. J'avais grimacé au souvenir des tortures qu'elles m'infligeaient lors des préparations de soirées auxquelles elles m'avaient soumise.

Esme et Edward étaient avec moi et Carlisle dans son bureau, j'avais une tasse de café dans les mains, et je répondais à leurs questions.

Jazz et Emmett ne tenaient plus, et étaient partis se défouler. Le temps à l'orage les excitait, ils avaient eu besoin de dépenser de l'énergie en trop. Mais avant de nous laisser, ils m'avaient réitérer leur envie de me revoir, et de trouver un compromis pour Edward et moi. J'avais souri, gênée, et les avais entendus parier sur le temps que ça prendrait avant qu'Edward et moi ne nous mettions ensemble officiellement. Au souvenir du regard que l'intéressé m'avait lancé, je souris. Il était aussi désespéré que moi de voir ses frères changer ou nous laisser gérer notre vie…Notre couple à notre guise. Et je souris encore plus en pensant à cela.

« Tu es restée combien de temps après notre départ ? »Interrogea Carlisle, assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Je serrai les doigts autour de la tasse, et pinçai les lèvres aux souvenirs qui remontaient

« Un an…Je suis partie une fois mon diplôme en poche, et une place à San Francisco, en droit »

« Pourquoi si longtemps alors que tu as dit avoir souffert ? »Insista-t-il.

« Carlisle ! »Menaça Edward, mais je croisai son regard

« Non, Edward…Autant que vous sachiez. J'ai espéré que vous reviendriez au cours de l'année…J'ai été dans une sorte de coma vivant pendant longtemps…Et puis, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucune chance de vous revoir et qu'après tout j'avais fait une promesse à Edward. J'allais l'honorer de mon mieux, même si elle n'avait pas sa réciproque chez toi »M'adressai-je à lui directement. Il baissa les yeux et je vis la douleur envahir son expression.

« Nous ne voulions pas te blesser en partant. Nous l'avons fait en pensant à ton bien »Intervint Carlisle. Et je laissai échapper un rire sarcastique.

« Mon bien ? Peut-être auriez-vous du vous y atteler réellement en ne me laissant pas seule, au bord du précipice ! »Rétorquai-je.

« Bella, Jazz a prouvé que je te mettais en danger, je t'avais dit que si c'était le cas, je partirai… »Commença Edward en soudant son regard au mien.

« Et je t'avais demandé de jurer de ne jamais me laisser…Edward, j'ai été agressée un soir, j'aurais pu mourir, et je n'en avais rien à faire ! C'était des humains. Des malfrats, mais des humains… Et je t'ai toujours dit que j'avais confiance en toi ! »Les larmes affluaient à mes paupières, je les combattis avec force avant d'inspirer à fond et de baisser les yeux.

« Nous avons cru bien faire »Tenta de nous apaiser Esme de sa voix douce et maternelle.

« Mais ça n'a pas été le cas »Dis-je, doucement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Carlisle les invita à entrer d'une voix calme, et je vis Sarah en petite fille modèle. Ses cheveux longs et impossibles à coiffer, comme les miens à son âge, étaient bouclés, et entouraient son visage d'enfant d'une manière plus qu'adorable.

« Maman, regarde »Sourit-elle en me présentant ses doigts où Rose s'était amusée à déposer un vernis rose très clair.

« Tu es superbe »Je retins mal mes larmes. J'avais eu envie de m'enfuir, et de voir ma fille si heureuse m'en empêchait.

« Rosalie a dit que si tu étais d'accord, elle me donnerait son vernis…Dis maman, je peux ? »Supplia-t-elle, et avec ses yeux boudeurs et espiègles, je ne pus que l'embrasser sur le front et acquiescer.

« Mais pas la semaine, le week-end, si tu veux »

Sarah hocha la tête d'un air grave, puis, réalisant qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

« On va y aller, tu dis au revoir, et merci à tout le monde, stp »

« Oh maman ! Je m'amuse bien ! »

« Oui, mais je veux qu'on rentre à la maison, Chou va être triste, et tu dois te reposer pour ta semaine »

« J'ai pas envie »Mais elle obéit tout de même en déposant un baiser sur la joue de chacun des vampires présents, et me laissa lui renfiler sa petite veste.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux, Bella »M'invita Esme en m'enlaçant. Je répondis à son étreinte et me libérai pour capter leurs regards

« On est d'accord, nous sommes amis, vous appelez pour qu'on se voit, et Rose… »

« Je garde ma place et ce, même si je te vois à la sortie d'école »Compléta-t-elle. Je lui souris puis demandai

« On est amie ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détestée…Tu es un modèle en fait ! »Rit-elle, et je la suivis.

Je grimpai dans la voiture d'Edward, et saluai tous ces membres de famille que je retrouvais.

« A bientôt »Salua Alice, et Sarah acquiesça vivement.

Dans la voiture, seuls les babillages de Sarah empêchaient le silence. Edward se concentrait, ou tout du moins, faisait comme si, sur la route et moi, j'observai le paysage en espérant avoir réussi à répondre aux questions que je me posais quant à mon avenir auprès des Cullen. Je me doutais que la situation déraperait vite avec Edward. J'étais toujours et encore plus attirée par lui, et je lisais en lui qu'il était dans la même situation.

Comment allions-nous géré ça ?

A peine arrivés devant le perron, nous vîmes Chou qui s'impatientait derrière la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte, et vis avec plaisir Sarah et lui partir jouer un peu plus loin. Je les observai, souriante, quand je sentis Edward à mes côtés.

Nous étions si proches, et nos bras étaient croisés, nos doigts se frôlèrent pour s'entrelacer. Nous restâmes silencieux, conscients du courant qui parcourait nos corps.

« Je peux revenir ce soir ? »Demanda-t-il, presque en chuchotant.

Je me tournai vers lui, gardant sa main dans la mienne, les yeux dans les siens.

« Pas ce soir, stp. Je suis fatiguée, et Sarah va être intenable, si tu restes… »

« D'accord. Je vais rentrer alors »

Et même s'il avait dit cela, il était encore là.

Ses yeux dans les miens.

Sa main liée à la mienne.

Nos lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Nous souffles mêlés.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retentit dans les alentours, et nous ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Je m'éloignai, réalisant que j'avais failli embrasser Edward, alors que ma fille était dans les parages.

Je décrochai

« Allô ? »

« Bella, c'est moi. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu l'autre jour »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, et le vis prendre sa voiture, et partir avec un signe de la main vers Sarah.

Elle le lui rendit avant de se re-concentrer sur son jeu avec Chou.

NOTE : Ai-je répondu à vos attentes quant à cette discussion ? Dites moi tout ! (surtout qu'il s'agit d'un long chapitre !!)

Oh ! Et le suspense était-il supportable ? XD

Bisoux à demain.


	16. Chapter 16

Bon je ne ferai pas de dédicaces spéciales ce soir, déjà que je poste super tard par rapport à d'habitude ! (oulalala, honte à moi, mais pas eu le temps !)

Je dirai juste un ENORME GIGANTISSIME merci à tous et à toutes ! Je vois que j'ai encore des nouveaux lecteurs ! Et j'en suis ravie, super excitée, et super angoissée. Ba ouais, j'ai pas intérêt de décevoir qui que ce soit ! Pffiou ! Que de tension en moi ! (heureusement que j'ai ma super beta Demoisel pour m'aider et me soutenir quand Inspiration est partie faire un tour ;)

Ah ! Si, vous êtes de super Sherlock Homes pour avoir deviner qui était ce mystérieux et détestable correspondant de Bella, juste au mauvais moment ! hihi

Bonne lecture.

**15-Projets**

« Salut, Jacob. Merci de me rappeler. Tu tombes à pique »

Et je réalisai que j'avais vraiment besoin de parler avec mon meilleur ami.

Tous ces changements en si peu de temps me bouleversaient. Je passai une main encore tremblante de mes précédentes émotions dans mes cheveux.

J'allais tout lui raconter, et prendre son avis.

« Tonton Jake ! »S'écria Sarah en m'entendant le saluer.

Elle se précipita vers moi, et je refermai la porte en vérifiant que tout mon petit monde était dans le salon.

« Hey ! C'est ma filleule préférée que j'entends ? »Rit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, elle t'embrasse…Attends, chérie, je voudrai parler à oncle Jake en première…Je te la passerai après. J'ai besoin… »

« Bella, que se passe-t-il ? »S'inquiéta-t-il, et je réalisai que ma voix tremblait. Sarah s'éloigna dans sa chambre.

Je souris, et répondis à mon ami, prête à tout avouer

« Il y a eu pas mal d'évènements ces derniers temps, à la maison »

« Oui, tu m'as dit, et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'accord d'avoir eu à attendre pour la nouvelle que Sarah reparle ! »Fit-il, grondeur.

« Jake… »Suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est si grave ? Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Edward…Edward et sa famille sont à Portland »J'entendis un bruit venir de loin dans la gorge de Jacob. « Jake, calme toi, respire… »Je savais que sa colère contre les Cullen était sans bornes, et du coup, il risquait de se transformer en loup-garou très vite.

J'attendis, et il reprit contenance, au prix, je le savais, d'un gros effort.

« Comment ont-ils osé ? »Hurla-t-il presque.

« En fait, ils sont là depuis un an. Jake…Tu sais ce qu'ils sont pour moi…Ce qu'ils ont été, et…Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis »Avouai-je.

« Raconte-moi tout »

Alors je dis tout. De mon arrivée, à Sarah qui reparlait grâce à Rosalie, en passant par la décision que j'avais prise de les laisser revenir dans ma vie.

Jacob m'avait laissée finir, et en cherchant mes mots je parvins à lui expliquer mon malaise

« Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis des autres…D'accord, les Cullen ne seront que des amis, et non la famille de mon petit-ami, comme à l'époque. Mais nous sommes assez proches, Edward et moi… »

« Bella, je ne veux pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'as été, mais…Edward ne s'est toujours servi que de toi. C'est quand même ce qu'il a laissé entendre en te quittant, non ? »

« Je sais, Jake…Et il n'a rien dit, même depuis son retour l'autre jour. Jake, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Techniquement, il est plus jeune que moi… »

Jacob soupira à l'autre bout du fil, et je devinai qu'il tentait de garder son calme, et sa peine au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que je parle ainsi d'Edward et moi.

« Bells, tu sais ce que j'ai pensé de votre relation. C'est sur que son âge à présent est un obstacle, et je pense que, par ça, tu devrais réaliser qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu as eu Peter, tu as Sarah. Bells, tu mérites plus qu'un Sang-froid »

« Jake ! Tu ne m'aides pas, là »

« Si, je te donne un autre point de vue que celui que tu t'es forgé depuis le début. Je suis objectif, pas toi »

Je restai silencieuse, puis Sarah se posta devant moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Jake, Sarah veut te parler… »

« D'accord, mais…Bells, essayons de se voir bientôt, ok ? »

« On se rappelle…Embrasse tout le monde »

Je lui passai ma fille qui s'installa sur le fauteuil, les jambes sous ses fesses. Je l'observai tout en repassant la conversation dans ma tête.

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je savais que Jake avait raison. Je n'étais pas objective face aux Cullen, mais comment l'être ? Ils avaient été une famille pour moi, et Edward…Je l'aimais toujours.

Je rinçai les légumes à cuire, et l'eau fraiche me rappela les doigts d'Edward contre les miens. Je soupirai à nouveau. Je devais lui résister. Je ne pouvais pas restée pantelante devant lui, et encore moins en sachant que Sarah serait dans les environs. Il viendrait surement le soir, nous parlerions, et il repartirait. Le tout dans l'amitié, et la proximité qui nous caractérisait. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de souffrir à cause de lui à nouveau.

Oui.

J'étais forte et adulte. Je pouvais rester amie avec ce magnifique et éblouissant être divin.

****

Patrick et les jeunes étaient dans la salle de sport du centre et je les observai s'entrainer pour un match de football qui allait se dérouler dans le week-end suivant.

Une tasse de café dans les mains, je réalisai que nous étions vendredi, et que cela faisait une semaine pratiquement que les Cullen et moi avions discutés de nos relations futures. Ces derniers jours avaient filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me levai le matin, conduisait Sarah à l'école, en retrouvant toujours la Volvo d'Edward sur ma route. Nous nous saluions par des sourires, ou des hochements de tête, parfois Sarah me demandait si elle pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre et parler avec eux. Bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais elle n'insistait pas. Ensuite, j'allais au centre, je partageais des conseils avec l'équipe et les jeunes, qui en plus, allaient devoir affronter le bal de fin d'année dans quelques jours et étaient donc super excités. De fait, je préparai mes vacances, quelques jours chez Renée, d'autres chez Jacob et Leah.

Cette pensée me ramena aux deux fois où j'avais vu Rose à la sortie d'école lundi et jeudi dernier. J'avais été anxieuse, mais elle avait été discrète. Un simple salut de la main, et quelques mots la veille pour m'informer d'une sortie qui se ferait le dernier jour des cours dans le cadre d'un rapport qu'elle et Karen, l'autre étudiante, devaient rendre. Je fermai les yeux et me remémorai cette conversation.

--------------------

Sarah s'était précipitée pour m'embrasser, et prendre la laisse de Chou dans ses mains. J'avais souri, et vu Rose approcher lentement, en continuant de discuter avec l'enseignante de ma fille. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Sarah m'a dit que je pouvais venir te parler… »

« Bonjour, Rose. Je t'écoute »

« Et bien, comme tu le sais, Karen et moi faisons un rapport quand nous venons ici, dans le cadre de nos études bien sûr. Et on a décidé de passer une journée au zoo, il y a des remarques passionnantes à en tirer »Affirma-t-elle. Je souris et la laissai continuer « Tu penseras à lui faire un pique-nique »

« Ca sera génial ! »Approuvai-je.

« Oh oui ! J'ai hâte ! »Intervint Sarah.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde ? »Dis-je en prenant la main de Sarah dans la mienne.

« Bien sûr. A plus tard »

Et j'étais partie, souriante, et ravie d'avoir eu une conversation normale avec Rose, sans stress ou embarras.

--------------------

« Bella, ton rdv de 10h est là »Me prévint Jane en passant à mon niveau pour rejoindre son bureau. J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai dans mon bureau avec un peu d'inquiétude. Esme m'avait demandée un rdv mardi après-midi, par téléphone, et je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait.

La rejoignant, et la trouvant seule, je soufflai de soulagement et me souvins des moments que je passais avec Edward depuis le début de la semaine. Le soir, à la tombée de la nuit, il frappait à la porte de la cuisine, Sarah s'en réjouissait, et le faisait entrer. Ils discutaient alors que je nettoyais dans la cuisine. Parfois, Sarah dessinait calmement, et Edward s'installait avec moi dans le salon. Nous discutions alors littérature ou musique. L'heure du coucher se passait toujours de la même manière : lecture par Edward ou par nous deux quand Sarah voulait plusieurs voix, puis elle s'endormait dans mes bras. Edward et moi nous retrouvions dans les fauteuils de jardin à discuter sous les étoiles. J'apprenais qu'il avait parcouru l'Europe pendant ces dernières années, mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et j'attendais toujours qu'il commence la conversation à propos de son départ…Et je ne lui résistais pas non plus. Chaque soir, je me rapprochais et nous nous tenions par la main pendant quelques instants, avant que je m'éloigne pour retrouver mon grand lit froid.

« Bonjour Esme »Souris-je en lui tendant la main et la faisant entrer dans mon bureau.

« Bonjour, tu as l'air en forme »

« Oui, assez. Le travail me fait du bien. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que tu sois là »Avouai-je en lui désignant un siège et m'installant face à elle.

« Oui, je me doute. Mais je voulais savoir…J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des sorties prévues pour les jeunes du centre qui n'ont pas les moyens de partir cet été »

« En effet, nous cherchons des idées selon ce qu'ils veulent pour les envoyer quelques jours à la mer, ou en montagne… »Acquiesçai-je en me demandant en quoi cela la concernait. Et je fus surprise d'entendre sa proposition.

« Je me suis dit que je pourrai vous aider à trouver des coins sympa…J'ai des contacts un peu partout, si cela vous rend service »

Je la regardai, incrédule.

« Euh…Ce n'est pas moi spécialement qui m'occupe de ça, mais…Esme, c'est très gentil »Elle me sourit et reprit

« Je t'en prie, c'est important pour moi de m'investir pour ces jeunes. Si je peux aider en plus qu'en faisant des dons, pourquoi pas ?! »

Je restai silencieuse, soupesant cette information. Etait-ce un moyen pour elle de m'approcher indirectement ? Non, j'étais ridicule. Esme avait toujours eu bon cœur, elle ne se servirait jamais de cela juste pour reprendre contact avec moi. Je me redressai, et tendis la main vers mon téléphone.

« J'appelle John, il pourra te dire exactement ce qu'ils recherchent »Je la vis hocher la tête et j'entendis John me répondre « C'est Bella, dis, tu peux passer stp ? »

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes »M'informa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à prévenir Esme, elle avait entendu la réponse. Je cherchai alors un sujet de conversation.

C'est elle qui le trouva

« Et toi ? Tu fais quelque chose pour les vacances ? »

« Je pars quelques jours avec Sarah. Je dois aller voir maman et des amis. Et Charlie »Et je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas contacté. Soudain, j'avais hâte qu'Esme sorte de mon bureau pour pouvoir passer ce coup de fil. Je l'informerai de ma venue chez Jake, et donc que je passerai le voir.

Un coup à la porte et John qui entrait me ramena au présent.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »Me demanda-t-il, je lui souris, sachant qu'il ne l'interprèterait pas mal puisqu'il avait enfin compris que rien n'était possible entre nous et répondis

« Voici Esme Cullen, elle est une vieille amie, et elle a pensé à quelque chose pour les vacances »

John se tourna vers elle, je vis son regard détailler sa beauté immortelle, puis il devint tendu. Je me souvins alors que j'étais la seule vraie humaine à ne pas paniquer devant eux.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Esme lui répéta ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et je les vis sortir ensemble de mon bureau pour mettre en ordre la proposition à faire aux jeunes.

Je me rassis à mon fauteuil, et laissai mon esprit s'apaiser de la tension qui existait dans cet immeuble, et qui me prenait dès que j'arrivais le matin. Enfin je tendis la main vers mon téléphone, et composai le numéro du bureau du shérif de Forks. On me répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, et on me passa Charlie très vite.

« Shérif Swan »Fit-il en prenant la ligne.

« Bonjour, papa »Entendre sa voix était bien plus agréable que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

« Bella…Chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? »S'inquiéta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Je ris

« Non ! Faut-il qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave pour qu'une fille appelle son père ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas »Avoua-t-il, mal-à-l'aise, surement à cause de ma réaction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai réalisé qu'il manquait quelqu'un avec moi »

« Vraiment ? »Hésita-t-il.

« Papa, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt. Mais je suis en train de préparer mes vacances, et je passerai quelques jours chez Jake à La Push. Je pourrai…passer te voir ? »

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne était stupéfait.

« Bien sur, ma chérie. J'en serai ravi, et même si je travaille, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! As-tu une idée de la date de ton arrivée ? »S'enthousiasma-t-il. Je souris, et attrapai mon calendrier.

« Humm…Vers la mi-juillet ? »

« C'est parfait ! Je prendrai quelques jours…Enfin, si tu veux »Hésita-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui, on pourrait passer une journée ensemble avec Sarah. Elle en sera ravie… »

« D'accord, et bien tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu arrives et je m'arrangerai…_Shérif, svp_…Désolée, Bells, on m'appelle. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies appelé »

« D'accord, bon courage, à plus tard »

Nous raccrochâmes, et j'eus l'impression d'être plus à l'aise.

La journée passa dans un relatif brouillard. J'étais allée chercher Sarah à l'école, nous étions allées au parc, puis rentrées chez nous. Notre quotidien était en place.

A présent, j'écoutai Edward finir son histoire, et vis Sarah piquer du nez. Je souris et caressai sa joue douce.

« Je crois qu'elle n'aura pas la fin ce soir »Murmura-t-il, et j'acquiesçai. Nous restâmes un moment à la regarder sombrer dans le sommeil, conscients de la présence de l'un de l'autre. Enfin, je me dégageai des bras de ma fille, je vis Edward se redresser avec la grâce et rapidité qui lui correspondait, et me sentis idiote à ses côtés alors que je cherchais à m'extirper doucement du lit.

Edward ferma la porte de la chambre de Sarah, et nous nous dirigeâmes en silence dehors. Je m'installai avec plaisir dans un fauteuil, et détectai une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? »Demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

« Tu as l'air exténuée… »

« Je le suis. La semaine n'a pas été de tout repos »Avouai-je. C'était fréquent que nous commencions nos discussions de cette manière.

« Je ne resterai pas trop longtemps alors »

Je croisai ses yeux, et m'y perdis encore.

Soudain, il n'y eut que nous. Là, sous les étoiles. L'un avec l'autre, tout simplement.

« Tu sais qu'Esme est venue aujourd'hui ? » Il haussa un sourcil étonné. « Arrêtes, tu le sais ! »Souris-je.

« Oui »Fit-il, amusé.

« C'est vraiment généreux de sa part… »

« Elle comble le vide que son enfant a créé »

« C'est logique…Mais vous êtes là, et c'est déjà l'essentiel »

« Non, Sarah est l'essentiel » Sa voix était profonde, envoutante. Je regardai son visage, les expressions qui le parcourait, cherchant à le déchiffrer.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle était radieuse sous cette lumière, sa peau magnifique semblait douce et souple, j'avais envie de la toucher, de savourer le satin qu'elle était. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les miens, comme moi dans ses prunelles noisette. Elle était détendue, et j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la sentir s'endormir à mes côtés, comme plus tôt avec Sarah.

Tout était si simple avec Sarah. Elle était spontanée, et affectueuse. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle.

Pourquoi pas avec Bella ?

Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ?

'Peut-être parce que tu l'as quittée, et que les choses ont changé !'M'accusa à nouveau cette petite voix dans ma tête.

« Non, rien n'a changé ! »Martelai-je, en colère.

« Pardon ? »La voix de Bella me fit réaliser que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, elle s'interrogeait, mais aussi…Elle souffrait.

'Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?'

'Tu es un monstre, tu ne la mérites pas !'

Et voilà que le monstre en moi refaisait surface. Je crispai les poings sur les bords du fauteuil.

Les doigts fins et doux de Bella se posèrent sur les miens, son regard dans le mien.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas changé ? »

Elle était réconfortante, et je réprimai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

« Rien. Rien. Je vais te laisser aller te reposer. Ce week-end sera assez chargé si tu dois assister au match des jeunes du centre, et en plus préparer le bal… » Je vis une lueur de déception dans son regard, et me frappai la tête contre un mur imaginaire. Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide !? J'allai parler quand elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

Elle se tourna vers moi

« Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Edward »

La porte se referma sur elle, et son parfum délicieux. Je fermai les yeux, et plantai mon regard dans la lune.

Je restai là toute la nuit.

Chou derrière la porte de la cuisine, ne dormant que d'une oreille.

NOTE : Et oui, j'ai mis un coup d'accélérateur, mais je pense avoir comblé les gros moments de cette semaine qui s'est écoulée. La suite demain, comme toujours.

Pouchy : toutes mes félicitations pour ta réussite, donc tu veux être prof ?! Moi aussi :) Bon courage à toi !

montana2008 : je t'en prie, de rien pour la pub ! Si tu fais la mienne (nan ! Je déc'…enfin sauf si tu veux…)

lorena13 : Et bien, je ne dirai rien de précis, mais oui, je pense bien à un peu d'actions genre combats… Et en fait, je passe du temps sur les chapitres, tout simplement parce que j'ai des soucis à la fac(comme tout le monde le sait, l'université est en grosse galère) donc j'ai du temps à passer…ET que faire d'autres que développer mon imaginaire avec des personnages comme ceux de SM, et de vous faire plaisir en plus ?! XD

Et encore merci de me lire et me laisser des reviews !

bsx


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient, mais vous le savez ! XD

J'ai juste rien à dire sauf un grand merci à tous et à toutes. En particulier à xX-nad-Xx, je suis flattée de savoir que je ne vous décevrai jamais :p Mais bien sûr aux autres !

Bonne lecture.

**16-Le quotidien**

**BELLA POV**

_J'haletai, mon corps tremblait et mon cœur battait la chamade, mais rien ne comptait que les yeux d'Edward dans les miens alors que nous faisions l'amour. Tout était flou autour de nous, et peu m'importait._

_« Je t'aime, Bella » _

_Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et alors que je succombais au plaisir, je sentis ses crocs dans la veine qui palpitait à la base de mon cou._

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit.

Désorientée je scannai les alentours, et ne vis rien que moi, dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, mes rideaux tirés et Chou qui arrivait.

Je réalisai seulement qu'il approchait de ses cinq mois, il était adorable et avait beaucoup grandi.

« Salut, toi »Souris-je en me baissant pour lui donner une caresse. Il jappa et ressortit de la pièce vers la cuisine. Je souris, enfilai pantoufles et peignoir, et le rejoignis.

Je vis alors l'heure qu'il était : 9h45.

Mon dieu, j'avais dormi comme un bébé…Enfin, pas tant que ça étant donné mon rêve ! Et maintenant j'allais devoir me presser. Je devais déjeuner avec Patricia, et voir avec elle si elle garderait Sarah à notre retour de vacances. Je mis mon café à passer, et réveillai lentement Sarah qui tenait fermement son singe. Le singe que Zach lui avait gagné aux pinces à la fête foraine, une semaine plus tôt.

« Chérie, le petit-déjeuner est prêt »

Elle repoussa sa tête et tendit le bras vers sa couverture pour se cacher dessous. Je souris, et l'embrassai avant de ressortir me prendre une douche. Je devais détendre mon corps, et devant mon miroir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Peter que je faisais un rêve de ce genre. Et c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années que j'en rêvais avec Edward.

Secouant la tête je m'installai sous la douche chaude, appréciant les piqûres que le jet d'eau me lançait.

Une fois prête, je retournai dans la chambre de ma fille. Et comme je m'en doutais, Chou était à ses pieds, et ils redormaient tous les deux.

« Sarah, debout chérie »Chuchotai-je en caressant son front. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se serrer contre moi. J'embrassai son front avec un sourire, puis me levai « Attention les yeux » Et j'ouvris les volets et rideaux. La réaction de Sarah fut immédiate, elle se redressa, les yeux bien ouverts, et apparemment de mauvaise humeur. « Debout fainéante, tatie Pat va nous attendre ! »

****

« On va aller voir Edward ? » M'interrogea-t-elle quand je l'attachais dans la voiture. Je relevai les yeux vers elle, gênée.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on le voit aujourd'hui, chérie. On a plein de choses à faire ce week-end »

« Je veux le voir »Bougonna-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas »

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla un peu, et mon cœur se serra.

'Mon dieu, elle réagit comme moi quand je ne pouvais pas voir Edward les jours de grands soleils au lycée'

Je déposai un baiser sur son front, et pris le volant.

Il y avait un magnifique soleil, mes cheveux détachés dans mon dos, mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, j'étais de bonne humeur. Je lançai la radio de la voiture, et vis Sarah danser dessus. Je souris, et conduisis jusqu'à la maison de Patricia.

Elle nous attendait dans son jardin. En la voyant, je compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Pat ? Que se passe-t-il ? »M'inquiétai-je en la rejoignant, Sarah dans mes bras.

« Je…J'ai mal dormi. Ce n'est rien »

« Tu as l'air épuisée ! »Insistai-je.

« J'ai peut-être trop abusé de mon énergie cette semaine »Avoua-t-elle en nous entraînant dans sa maison. Posant Sarah à terre, je trébuchai sur la marche, pourtant petite qui permettait d'accéder au seuil. Je me retins au chambranle de la porte, retrouvant vite mon équilibre sous l'œil un peu amusé de Patricia.

« Oh ça va ! Sans commentaire »Prévins-je, amusée moi aussi. Décidément, jamais je ne serai tout à fait à l'aise sur mes jambes !

« Allez viens, allons boire un café »

Je la suivis dans sa cuisine et demandai plutôt une tisane.

« Je sens que je suis assez nerveuse pour ne pas en ajouter avec de la caféine »Avouai-je. Elle hocha la tête et me laissa choisir le parfum de ma tisane. Je pris les fruits rouges, et l'aidai à poser le tout sur un plateau.

Je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas non plus à l'aise sur ses jambes ce matin.

« Laisse, je m'en charge, tu as une sale tête. J'aimerais autant te savoir au lit »

« Merci, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai mal au cœur, et ma vue se trouble à certains moments »

Nous nous installâmes au salon, Sarah se posta sur la table basse à nos côtés et commença à dessiner.

« Tu as vu un médecin ? »Demandai-je en laissant infuser ma tisane.

« Je dois le voir la semaine prochaine »Elle avala une gorgée de café et reposa sa tasse sur le plateau.

De s'être légèrement baissée pour faire ça, et redressée, elle avait pâli affreusement.

« Pat, tu as vraiment une sale mine. Tu es toute pâle »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, protectrice, et son autre bras sur ses yeux. Je pris ma décision. « Sarah, tu ranges tout ça stp, on emmène tatie Pat à l'hôpital »

« Je vais bien Bella, juste de la fatigue… »Assura mon amie en tournant la tête vers moi. Mais elle était mal, cela se voyait.

« J'aimerai autant que ça soit un médecin qui me dise ça »Décrétai-je en me levant.

J'allai chercher une petite veste à Patricia, la lui mis sur les épaules, et la fis asseoir dans ma voiture. J'installai Sarah, et démarrai peu après en direction de l'hôpital à la sortie de la ville.

La circulation était fluide, et je remerciai le ciel. En revanche, je ne trouvai pas de place de stationnement rapidement, et les sueurs que Patricia avait m'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Enfin, j'en trouvai une, me garai et sortis rapidement de la voiture.

J'entrai dans le service des urgences, espérant trouver un médecin rapidement. Une infirmière vint à ma rencontre, et évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil.

« Elle est au bord de l'évanouissement »Dit-elle en m'aidant à asseoir Patricia sur un fauteuil.

« Oui, je sais, je suis venue aussi vite que possible »

« Je vais bien »Murmura Patricia, je croisai les yeux de l'infirmière.

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucune force ! Stp, laisse-les nous le dire, ok ? »Suppliai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avec difficulté.

« Je vais m'en charger, le docteur Cullen viendra vous voir un peu plus tard »

Je tentai de rester impassible à cette évocation, et laissai l'infirmière prendre en main mon amie.

« Elle est malade, tatie Pat ? »S'inquiéta Sarah alors que nous nous asseyions pour attendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, ce n'est rien. Elle est fatiguée, c'est tout. On va appeler oncle Zach, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux, et je me levai pour aller appeler mon ami. Il était parti en réunion avec un client important, et n'était pas en ville. Je laissai un message qui je l'espérai ne l'alarmerait pas, et revins auprès de Sarah qui avait déjà suscité l'intérêt d'une jeune interne. Nous parlâmes pendant un moment, puis enfin, on me prévint que Patricia était dans une chambre, et attendait que je la rejoigne.

« Je suis désolée, Bella »Dit-elle alors que j'entrai avec Sarah dans mes bras. Je souris, et assis ma fille sur le bord du lit.

« Voyons, on ne fait pas exprès d'être malade ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ils ont fait des examens. Le docteur doit venir me donner d'autres infos. D'ailleurs, c'est docteur Cullen…C'est pas celui que tu m'as présenté la semaine dernière ? »

« Si, c'est lui. Il est très compétent »

Elle sourit, mais je vis une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Pat, ce n'est rien, j'en suis sure, mais autant qu'ils nous le confirment, ok ? Avec le bébé… »

« C'est ça qui m'inquiète. J'ai peur que ça ait à voir avec le bébé »

« Alors tu auras un régime sec et tout ira bien. Rassure-toi »Priai-je en lui serrant la main. Je l'informai de mon appel à Zach quand je vis son regard attiré derrière moi, comme par un aimant. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Je retins un sourire en réalisant qu'il avait autant d'effet qu'avant sur tout le monde.

« Madame O'Brien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt »Sourit-il en faisant référence à leur rencontre une semaine auparavant.

« J'aurai aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas »Fit-elle en le détaillant toujours autant.

« On doit sortir ? »Demandai-je en me levant déjà. Pat me prit la main comme une bouée de secours.

« Je pense que vous pouvez rester »Affirma Carlisle, en ayant capté la panique chez sa patiente. J'hochai la tête et me réinstallai.

« Alors, les examens n'étaient que des contrôles, rassurez-vous, le bébé n'a rien »Commença-t-il, et nous soufflâmes de soulagement, sous le regard professionnel de Carlisle. « En revanche, je crains que cette faiblesse ne soit du à un surmenage. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu du mal pour avoir cet enfant…Je vous conseillerais du repos, et des vitamines »

« C'est tout ? »Interrogea Pat, visiblement soulagée.

« Oui, mais consulter votre médecin un peu plus souvent que prévu. Juste pour vérifier que tout aille bien »

Il nous salua, signa le papier de sortie de Pat et nous laissa.

« Wow ! Jamais je n'avais eu un aussi bon moment à l'hôpital ! Tu avais raison, il est extraordinaire »

« Oui »Souris-je, la tête ailleurs, dans mes souvenirs de douze ans plus tôt.

« Tu crois qu'il repassera me voir avant ma sortie ce soir ? »

Je pouffai de rire en secouant la tête. Décidément, voilà l'effet des Cullen sur les humains !

« Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger »

« D'accord. Sarah, tu viens dessiner avec moi ? »

Ma fille se déplaça vers sa marraine, et je les quittai en les entendant chuchoter.

Je vis Carlisle un peu plus loin alors que je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Je le saluai de la tête, avec un sourire, et il y répondit discrètement.

Je revins avec des sandwichs à la main et je me stoppai sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Pat.

« Maman a dit que je ne verrai pas Edward aujourd'hui, demain j'espère qu'elle sera d'accord…Mais tu as vu mon vernis ? C'est Rose qui me l'a donné…Elle est belle, et… »

« Et voilà ! A table »Lançai-je en interrompant Sarah qui fit la moue. Elle aimait parler de Rosalie et de son week-end chez les Cullen.

« Juste à temps »Fit Patricia, et je vis son regard inquisiteur.

Oui, juste à temps avant que Sarah ne révèle trop de choses sur les Cullen et nous.

Je distribuai en silence les paquets, et m'installai sur un fauteuil, au pied du lit. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière entre en milieu d'après-midi pour contrôler l'état de la patiente.

« Vous pourrez sortir un peu plus tard »Affirma-t-elle en souriant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sarah qui dessinait tranquillement à la petite table à côté de moi. « Vous voulez quelque chose pour l'occuper ? »

« Non, ça ira merci »Souris-je.

Elle ressortit et je vis le signe de Patricia qui m'indiquait de me rapprocher. Je soupirai, consciente que mon répit était passé.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demandai-je, comme si de rien n'était.

« Bella »Gronda-t-elle à mi-voix. Je baissai les yeux, et l'entendis demander avec surprise « Les Cullen ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ce sont de vieux amis »

« Mouais…Baby-sitter »Fit-elle, sans conviction.

'Oh non ! Pitié, il faut qu'elle y croit' Suppliai-je.

Je jetai un œil à Sarah qui ne s'occupait absolument pas de nous, et me re-concentrai sur mon amie.

« Et bien, oui, baby-sitter… »

« Tu es bien proche d'eux…J'ai fait des baby-sittings, jamais je n'ai côtoyé autant que toi ceux que je revoyais par hasard… »

« J'ai voyagé avec eux, quand ils partaient en vacances, ils étaient assez difficiles… »Tentai-je.

« Tu ne me le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu une liaison avec l'un d'eux ? » Je grimaçai

« Tu crois que je les côtoierais si j'avais eu une liaison avec ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant. Puis elle me désigna Sarah,

« Ils devaient avoir cet âge là à peu près »

Cette fois je me pinçai les lèvres. Elle était perspicace. Je savais que ça serait dur. J'inspirai, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« D'accord, je les voyais encore avant la naissance de Sarah, et tu sais que ma grossesse a été pleine de stress, enfin, ils ont développé une sorte de fraternité immuable avec Sarah alors qu'elle était encore dans mon ventre…Et ils m'ont beaucoup aidée, donc…Enfin, pour moi ils sont devenus des frères et sœurs au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, donc c'est normal pour moi, qu'ils voient Sarah » Ouf ! J'étais parvenue à mentir, en m'appuyant sur la vérité de nos sentiments de frères et sœurs qui existaient depuis longtemps. Je scrutai les yeux de Patricia qui approuva.

« C'est si répréhensible pour que tu ne me le dises pas ? »Sourit-elle. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, et avouai

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant que tu n'avais pas le monopole chez Sarah »

Elle tourna la tête vers ma fille, et sourit encore plus.

« J'aurai toujours le monopole »Défia-t-elle.

Je ris avec elle, puis détectant sa fatigue, je m'éloignai et restai auprès de ma fille.

****

Zach appela alors que je franchissais le seuil de la maison de Patricia. Elle se jeta sur le téléphone et passa plusieurs minutes à rassurer son mari. Finalement il demanda à me parler

« Bella, je ne rentre pas avant lundi…Tu t'en occupes, n'est-ce pas ? »Supplia-t-il, en proie à une déception énorme de ne pas être présent en ce moment. Je souris et observai Patricia rassembler de quoi manger un morceau.

« Oui, je m'en occupe. Je ne pars pas avant de l'avoir mise au lit, et je la prends demain pour passer la journée avec moi et Sarah. Elle se reposera, c'est promis »

Il raccrocha, un peu rassuré, et je me tournai vers Sarah et Patricia devant la télévision et les dessins animés de ma fille.

Je les rejoignis en souriant, et profitai du calme après la tempête.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée, assis devant mon piano, à composer. Mes sentiments face à Bella et Sarah m'inspiraient.

Mais aussi le silence que je gardais devant elle. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer que je l'aime toujours ? Pourquoi la laisser souffrir alors que je pouvais, et voulais la rendre heureuse ?

Je ralentis quand je ne sentis pas leurs présences chez elle.

Inquiet je ré-accélérai et m'arrêtai à la porte de la cuisine.

Chou était à l'intérieur, il me regarda avec un air triste me sembla-t-il, mais tout était silencieux.

J'allai donc l'attendre.

Pourtant, il était près de 20h, et normalement, Bella couchait Sarah à cette heure-ci…

J'attendis presque trois heures avant de les entendre rentrer. Sarah était calme, et j'entendis Bella la mettre au lit à peine rentrée.

La main sur la poignée, j'attendis de la voir venir. Peut-être savait-elle que j'attendrai…Peut-être attendait-elle avec autant d'impatience que moi les moments où nous ne nous retrouvions que tous les deux…

Mais elle ne vint pas.

Elle alla se doucher et se coucher peu après.

Ma nuit consista à la regarder dormir à travers le rideau qu'elle avait mal tiré.

NOTE : alors oui, j'ai ralenti, et j'ai carrément sorti Bella du cadre stressant des Cullen, mais pour en faire une vie quand même normale !

Je viens de me rendre compte que xX-nadXx m'a demandée si je comptais bientôt mettre une discussion où Edward et Bella discuteront de leur séparation…Hihihi, bientôt, je pense…En y mêlant d'autres idées qui m'ont été donnée…

Bisoux et à demain

PS : comme certains l'ont vu, j'ai posté une troisième fic 'Forks, ma seconde chance'. Je ferai ce que je peux pour rester dans mon rythme de post, à savoir un chapitre par soir…Je vous tiens informer, au pire ce sera l'autre fic qui sera moins souvent updated…


	18. Chapter 18

Et bien, toujours autant de lecteurs et lectrices passionnées. Merci à tous et à toutes !

Encore désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu du mal à travailler ce chapitre…J'espère donc qu'il vous conviendra…Ah ! et Ravie que l'écart avec les Cullen que j'ai mis hier, vous ait plu !

Il me semble qu'avec ce chapitre, j'arrive à un tournant…Selon le chapitre suivant, je vous le dirai…Tant pis si vous comprenez pas ce que je viens de mettre, c'est juste pour vous dire que mon histoire arrive où je voulais en venir au début…(pourquoi ne pas avoir mis cette phrase dès le début de cette intro ?! Allez savoir !)

Bref, bonne lecture.

**17-Décision**

L'avantage de vivre dans une ville dont le temps n'est pas certain, mais changeant, c'est qu'en ce dimanche matin nuageux, je pus rester, ou officiellement, venir voir Bella et Sarah. Et peut-être passer la journée avec elles.

La nuit m'avait portée conseil, et il était temps que je prenne le temps de parler avec Bella de ce qui me tenait à cœur. Je ne m'étais que trop tu.

Elle me surprit en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle regarda dans sa chambre avant de soupirer et de se replonger dans ses oreillers. Chou entra dans la chambre, et se posta immédiatement devant la fenêtre où je me trouvais.

Je levai les yeux vers Bella, et la vis se redresser lentement avant de venir ouvrir la fenêtre. Je détaillai sa démarche et sa tenue : un débardeur serré sur son torse, et un jogging qui la rendaient magnifique.

« Edward ? »Fit-elle en me regardant, interdite. Je souris et la saluai.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais me perdis dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

Aucun de nous ne réagit pendant un instant où il n'y avait que nous au monde.

Je posai ma main sur le mur près d'elle, l'autre était déjà unie à la sienne.

Je la vis poser la tête sur le coin du mur, et mes yeux descendirent d'eux-mêmes à ses lèvres alors que je laissai mes doigts jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés. Je m'approchai d'un pas, et nous fûmes à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, nos regards et nos souffles mêlés.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, et je tressaillis, fermant les yeux, et appréciant ce contact, je posai ma main dans le creux de ses reins.

« Maman… »Commença Sarah en entrant dans la pièce. J'eus le temps de reculer un peu. Et je vis Bella chercher son équilibre alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa fille, pour lui tendre les bras.

« Hey ! Ma chérie, regarde qui est passé »Sourit-elle.

« Edward ! » Sarah hurla de joie. Je lui souris à mon tour et la pris dans mes bras.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et s'y accrocha fermement avant de souder nos regards avec sérieux

« Tu restes avec nous, pas vrai ? J'avais dit à maman que je voulais te voir »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers Bella

« J'ai faim, maman »

Bella rit, mais je sentis qu'elle était hésitante, ou angoissée. Cette situation lui était compliquée, et je devais l'aider à mieux la vivre.

« Tu veux un coup de mains ? »Proposai-je en restant sur le seuil de sa chambre.

« Suis-moi »Demanda-t-elle en me précédant dans la maison, jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je passai dans la chambre en tentant de bloquer ma vue périphérique qui captait les draps froissés, et mon odorat pour retenir son odeur au réveil…En passant, qui était la même qu'il y avait douze ans. Et pénétrai dans la cuisine, toujours avec Sarah accrochée à moi.

Je l'assis au comptoir, et me tournai vers Bella. Elle était déjà affairée avec le pain à griller.

« Tu peux surveiller tout ça pendant que je vais m'habiller ? »Me demanda-t-elle en désignant les tartines dans le toasteur. Je restai un instant interdit par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle le réalisa et rougit. Je souris, et acquiesçai.

Je finissais donc par réussir à percer ses barrières et à entrer chaque jour un peu plus dans sa vie.

'Il sera donc temps que vous en discutiez' M'asséna une petite voix dans ma tête, et je soupirai en me tournant vers Sarah.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui ! Je suis contente que tu sois là, parce qu'hier maman était pas d'accord pour te voir… »Je tressaillis sous la révélation, mais fut soulagé en entendant « Enfin, non, elle a dit que vous pouviez pas venir parce que vous êtes occupés. Mais j'ai été triste, en plus, tatie Pat elle est malade…C'est le bébé dans son ventre, c'est bizarre…Mais elle vient aujourd'hui, elle a dit qu'on ferait un pique-nique avec toutes mes poupées…Ca fait longtemps…Et quand je le leur ai dit… »J'écoutai d'une simple oreille ce que cette petite fille me racontait. Je souriais quand il le fallait, et disais ce qu'elle attendait que je dise.

Patricia avait été malade, je le savais grâce à Carlisle. Il m'avait dit l'inquiétude de Bella. Mais ce matin, elle semblait en forme…Quoique fatiguée. Mais les vacances arrivaient…J'avais appris des pensées d'Esme que Bella et Sarah partaient en voyage, et j'étais conscient de ne pas pouvoir les suivre. Rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de me recroqueviller de douleur.

Mes pensées vagabondaient dans la maison, et j'entendis le bruit de la brosse à cheveux dans la salle de bain, puis le bruit de bijoux que l'on met. Tout ce que j'entendais quand Alice et Rose se préparaient le matin.

Mais l'effet était différent quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Mon corps vibrait à chacun des mouvements que je captais, mon cœur mort battant à mes tempes.

Puis je la vis apparaître devant mes yeux fascinés. En jupe en jean droite arrivant aux genoux, ballerines et chemisier, elle était resplendissante de santé. Et ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, ce que je regrettais. Elle était tellement magnifique avec les cheveux libres.

Elle s'installa face à moi, à côté de Sarah, et je posai les tartines qu'elle m'avait confiées un peu plus tôt devant elle.

Je les regardai déjeuner avec le même sentiment de paix et de joie qu'auparavant. Souvent, le regard de Bella se posait sur moi. Je levais alors les yeux, et nous restions perdus dans nos regards.

« C'est les vacances, vendredi ! On pourra aller à la plage, dis maman ? »S'exclama Sarah en tirant sur la manche de Bella. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille et sourit.

« Bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a trouvé un maillot de bain »

« Oh ! Edward tu veux voir mon maillot de bain ? Il est troooo beau ! »Je la vis descendre de sa chaise et aller dans sa chambre.

Je croisai le regard éteint de Bella, elle tendit la main au milieu de la table et je posai la mienne dessus.

« Je pars un mois »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici »Murmurai-je, mon pouce caressant doucement la douceur de son poignet. Et je fus ravi de voir une lueur illuminée ses prunelles noisettes.

Puis elle baissa la tête et me retira sa main. Le vide en moi grandit tel un gouffre.

« Tu as déjà dit ça…Et où en sommes-nous maintenant ? »Sa voix était triste, mais la colère y vibrait.

Je baissai les yeux.

« Bella… »Commençai-je avant que Sarah ne revienne et se mette à mes côtés.

« Regarde ! Il est beau, hein ? »Elle me montra le maillot de bain en question, dans les tons turquoise, elle serait radieuse avec.

« Oui, en effet »Approuvai-je.

Elle me sourit et repartit le ranger dans sa chambre. Je me tournai alors vers Bella pour reprendre où nous en étions, mais elle se leva et emporta les bols dans l'évier, mettant fin à notre tête-à-tête. J'attrapai le ramasse miettes et aidai Bella dans la cuisine, Sarah nous regarda faire.

« Va à la douche, Sarah, on doit aller chercher Pat »Bella rompit le silence qui s'était installé, Sarah obéit, et je regardai Bella, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Tu pourras revenir si tu veux, mais pour le goûter seulement. J'ai des choses à voir avec Pat, et ça sera plus facile si on est seule »

Elle déposa son torchon sur le bord de l'évier et se tourna enfin vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

« D'accord…Au fait, Alice aimerait passer »La demande de ma sœur me revint à l'esprit, et je vis une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Bella. Je m'approchai, elle s'appuya au bord de l'évier. « Bella, si tu ne veux pas, elle comprendra, et moi aussi »

Je posai un doigt sur sa joue, et vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Elle battit des paupières et dit

« Non, qu'elle vienne. Sarah l'avait appréciée »

Elle se dégagea et partit voir Sarah dans la salle de bain.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure »

Elle me fit un signe de la main, et je repartis vers chez moi.

****

**ALICE POV**

Je courais aux côtés d'Edward en direction de chez Bella.

Je souriais bêtement, d'ailleurs Emmett me l'avait fait remarquer dès qu'il m'avait vue. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais enthousiaste de voir Bella, ma meilleure amie.

« Sois discrète, Alice. Parfois Bella se referme sur elle-même, et puis il va y avoir son amie, Pat »Me prévint Edward.

Je tournai un visage triomphant vers lui

« Ca va aller, je sais garder ma place ! »

Il me lança un regard qui en disait long. Il ne me croyait pas. Je redressai le menton, je lui montrerai !

Nous arrivâmes enfin à portée de vue, nous ralentîmes notre course pour marcher jusqu'à Bella, Sarah et leur amie, Patricia. Cette dernière avait l'air fatiguée, mais elle riait à ce que Sarah lui disait.

Je vis Bella perdre son sourire alors qu'elle flattait Chou. Je réalisai que nous avions été inconscients de venir à pieds…

« Edward ! Alice ! »Nous salua Sarah avec enthousiasme en courant vers nous. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de faire la même chose avec Edward. Je vis le plaisir dans les yeux de mon frère, et souris d'autant plus.

« Vous voilà juste à temps pour faire le gouter avec les poupées de Sarah »Dit Bella en se levant. « Pat, tu te souviens d'Edward et Alice Cullen » Continua-t-elle en nous indiquant des sièges.

« Oui, bien sûr, les derniers de la famille »Répondit l'intéressée, et je sentis qu'elle soupesait l'explication que nous avions donnée pour se connaître. Elle doutait, et je serrai les poings. Avec elle qui doutait, Bella risquait de refuser de nous voir, et jamais je n'aurai la chance d'avoir mon frère heureux avec son âme-sœur.

« Et oui, mais les plus adorables »Souris-je, Patricia rit et se tourna vers Sarah qui restait dans les bras d'Edward à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le matin.

« Thé ? Café ? »Proposa Bella en se levant.

« Une tisane stp »Répondit Patricia, et je demandai la même chose

« Un jus de fruit sera parfait »Sourit Edward, et les yeux sur Bella, je la vis tressaillir sous ce sourire. Je retins mes lèvres de se relever, mais je savais ce que j'avais vu. Ils étaient autant attirés l'un par l'autre, et ne résisteraient plus très longtemps avant de se remettre ensemble.

« J'ai du choix, tu veux venir voir ? »Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Edward hésita, enfin, je fus la seule à le voir, puis il posa Sarah à sa place, et rejoignit Bella chez elle.

Je captai le regard accusateur de Patricia et détournai son attention tout en écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

**EDWARD POV**

J'observai Bella ouvrir les placards dont elle avait besoin pour répondre à nos attentes. Je m'étais placé contre le chambranle de la porte qui menait au salon, ainsi, je ne la dérangeais pas, et Patricia ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Patricia ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup »Fis-je remarquer, Bella se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Elle doute de notre version. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez été à mes côtés pendant ma grossesse, et que vous étiez devenus un genre de frères et sœurs pendant ces neuf mois. » Elle se repencha sur sa bouilloire.

Je l'observai faire encore un instant en silence, puis

« Tu n'es pas venue hier soir »J'entendis la note de déception dans ma voix, et je m'en voulus. Elle n'avait rien promis. Elle stoppa son geste et me regarda

« J'étais épuisée, et je ne pensais pas que tu serais là à mon retour… »

« J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce matin »Avouai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle croisa mon regard et j'y vis de la colère. Elle inspira à fond et posa lentement la tasse qu'elle tenait.

« Jusqu'à ce matin ? Tu étais là toute la nuit ? » L'accusation était flagrante. Je me reculai, comprenant qu'elle s'éloignait elle-même.

« Je voulais te parler…Et… »

« Et je t'avais demandé une vie privée ! »Asséna-t-elle en finissant ce qu'elle préparait et quittant la pièce rapidement.

'_Elle devait le savoir, Edward. Ca vous fera du bien qu'elle s'en rende compte…Mais tu as des choses à lui dire encore'_ Tenta de me rassurer Alice alors que je m'installais dans un fauteuil, dehors.

****

J'étais à nouveau dehors, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Bella finissait de coucher Sarah. J'avais fait la lecture, comme chaque soir, mais j'avais senti la tension qui planait entre Bella et moi. Je ne savais pas si elle resterait…

« Elle s'est endormie »Dit-elle en fermant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

Je me retournai pour voir qu'elle avait enfilé un gilet sur son chemisier. Elle était radieuse, je m'assis en même temps qu'elle et nous restâmes silencieux.

« Je suis perdue, Edward »Avoua-t-elle, la voix basse. Je la regardai, intrigué. « Tu es parti, tu t'es servie de moi pour t'occuper un peu…Et puis te revoilà douze ans plus tard. Tu m'espionnes, et tu entres dans ma vie, de la même manière…Seulement je ne te laisserai pas me détruire comme la dernière fois »

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

J'observai les larmes qui arrivaient à ses paupières.

« Bella, non…Je…Je ne voulais pas… »

« Edward, je t'en prie ! J'aime t'avoir ici, et tu en profites...Je suis une foutue distraction ! »Elle se leva brusquement, et commença à avancer vers la porte. Son pied droit se positionna mal, elle perdit l'équilibre.

Je me redressai et tendis les bras vers elle.

Et la plaquai contre mon torse où elle s'accrocha pour pleurer.

« Bella, je te jure…Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit… »Murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Ils résonnèrent dans mon corps comme autant de coups que je recevais.

NOTE : Alors, alors ! Tout se précise ? Ou tout est encore flou ? XD

Je vais surement mettre un coup d'accélérateur dans le prochain chapitre…

Sur ce, à demain.


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà enfin le grand moment. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part encore merci de me lire(mais ça c'est sur chaque chapitre…Je commence à être à court d'introduction :p)

Bref je vous laisse découvrir le coup d'accélérateur que j'ai mis.

Bonne lecture.

**18-Le bal**

**BELLA POV**

« Bella, je te jure…Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit »Murmura Edward. Je perçus le tremblement dans sa voix.

Comment pouvait-il ? Juste pour revenir…

Je ne retins plus mes larmes.

Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je sentais qu'il les avait détachés.

Je sentais sa main dans mon dos, son souffle froid dans mon cou.

Enfin mes larmes séchèrent sur mes joues, et je repris une respiration régulière.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse parfait, me dégageant légèrement de son embrasse.

« Tu ne…Tu ne les pensais pas ? Comment as-tu pu ? »Murmurai-je, et je me haïssais de sentir l'hésitation mais aussi l'espoir dans ma voix.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains. Je plongeai dans ses yeux ambrés, et écoutai, le cœur battant

« Non, Bella. Je ne les pensais pas. Je pensais que ça serait plus facile ensuite, pour nous deux…Tout ce que j'ai dit… »Sa voix se brisa, comme remplie de sanglots. Je me détachai de lui, et m'éloignai sous le couvert des arbres.

'C'est trop facile pour lui' Chuchota une voix en moi.

'Tu comptes réellement vivre sans lui ?'Interrogea une autre.

Je secouai la tête, serrant les poings.

Non, bien sur que je ne voulais pas être éloignée de lui. Mais il m'avait déjà dit qu'il resterait à mes côtés, et il était parti…Et cette situation à présent, nos âges si éloignés…Jamais il ne resterait plus longtemps que nécessaire pour se lasser de moi.

_Tu ne…veux pas…de moi ?_

_Non._

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête en s'y répercutant comme un coup de tonnerre contre des rochers.

« Bella »Entendis-je dans mon dos. Il était aussi désemparé que moi.

Que faire ?

Me retourner, sourire et conclure que tout est fini ?

Non.

Il devait comprendre le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à mes côtés avant de disparaître et de me faire souffrir à nouveau ? »Accusai-je. Puis je me tournai, et cherchant à éliminer de ma vision son regard dévoré de culpabilité, je repris « D'ailleurs, si tu tiens à ta vie, ne viens pas me dire au revoir la prochaine fois, parce que ça ne sera pas que moi que tu détruiras ! »Je le pointai du doigt violemment, la voix élevée.

Il serra la mâchoire, et inspira à fond, me sembla-t-il.

« Bella, je t'aime »

Le silence qui plana entre nous dura quelques secondes où j'analysai l'information. Je le vis s'approcher lentement, et me prendre les mains.

« Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours…J'ai été un égoïste, un monstre. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça, ni de te faire ça. Je voulais plus que tout te protéger, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est te détruire et te blesser. Bella, je suis impardonnable, mais donne-moi une seconde chance. Donne-nous une seconde chance »

Nos regards étaient soudés, et je sentis mon corps relâcher toute la tension qui l'avait habité si longtemps.

_Ca sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé_

Sa promesse me revint en pleine tête. Je me reculai un peu, et vis la souffrance dans ses yeux.

« Tu as toujours existé dans mon esprit et mon cœur »murmurai-je.

« Je ne sais pas où j'ai eu la force de ne pas revenir vers toi plus tôt »

Il n'y avait plus que nous.

Ici, dans cette forêt, dans le noir.

Je tremblai encore des souvenirs et des douleurs que j'avais de cette époque.

« J'ai cherché toutes sortes d'idées pour mourir, tu sais… »

« Pardonne-moi, Bella. Jamais plus…Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai plus la force »

Je levai les yeux vers les siens.

Sa ferveur, son amour illuminaient ses traits.

« Je ne te demande aucune promesse, Edward. Je n'aurai pas confiance si tu m'en faisais une »Avouai-je en posant ma main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Il posa un doigt sous mon menton, et dans ses yeux je sus ce qu'il attendait.

Je soudai mes yeux aux siens et laissai mon amour pour lui transparaitre dans la caresse de ma main sur sa joue froide.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et frôlai ses lèvres des miennes.

Instantanément, et comme un naufragé, il passa sa main qui tenait mon menton, derrière ma nuque, et me rapprocha encore plus de lui pour approfondir notre baiser.

Une envolée de papillons se répandit dans mes veines alors que je commençais à manquer d'air.

« Bella… »Chuchota-t-il en me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Il souda son regard à mes yeux « Je t'aime »

Un nouveau poids s'envola de mes épaules, je fermai les yeux, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en moi rien qu'en posant ses mains dans mon dos.

« Je t'aime, Edward »

Et nos lèvres se ressoudèrent d'un commun accord.

****

« Bella, je ressemble à quoi ? »S'inquiéta Tom en se présentant devant moi. Je levai les yeux du buffet que je préparais et souris. C'était un terminal du lycée de Portland, et bénéficiaire du centre où je travaillais. On était mardi, et c'était le soir du bal de fin d'année. Je m'essuyai les mains sur une serviette en papier, et ajustai son noeud papillon. Il me regarda, désemparé.

« Tu es superbe »Assurai-je.

« Je me sens plutôt comme un imbécile »

« Tu es très canon »Fit une voix derrière lui, et je vis Sonia lui tendre les mains pour qu'il les attrape. Il resta un instant ébahi devant la robe de sa petite amie, puis la prit dans ses bras. Me saluant ils rejoignirent un groupe de camarades.

« Oh Bella ! Tu es…wow, il n'y a pas de mots ! »S'exclama Alice en venant m'aider avec les boissons. Je souris et détaillai sa robe noir moulante qui volait surement autour de ses hanches quand elle tournait. Elle était éblouissante, comme toujours.

« Bonsoir, Bella. Je peux t'aider ? »Intervint Jazz discrètement.

J'admirai son costume sombre, et répondis

« Et bien, il y a des professeurs qui cherchaient de l'aide tout à l'heure »Je lui désignai le duo dont je lui parlais, et qui luttait pour mettre en place des panneaux. Jasper hocha la tête, sourit à Alice, et nous laissa.

« Alors, Edward et toi… »Commença-t-elle, et j'arrêtai ce que je faisais pour me tourner vers elle.

« Alice, stp. D'abord cela ne te regarde pas, même si tu as tendance à le croire. Ensuite, je refuse d'en parler, tu imagines le scandale ? Surtout qu'il n'y a rien d'important à dire »Elle sembla perdre la face un instant, puis tourna les yeux derrière moi. « Alice, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que c'est compliqué comme situation »

« Et tu verras que tout s'arrangera ! »Répondit-elle en s'éclipsant de son pas dansant.

Je me retournai, sachant qui je trouverais.

Il était magnifique dans son costume trois pièces, élégant et très sexy devais-je m'avouer. Je souris, et fus soulagée qu'il ne vienne pas seul. Emmett et Rose étaient avec lui.

« Salut vous trois. La soirée se présente comment ? »

« Intéressante »Fit Emmett d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Em ! »Lança Edward, mécontent.

Mais Emmett sourit encore plus bêtement et entraîna Rose avec lui.

« Toujours pareil celui-là »Souris-je.

« Tu n'as pas idée »Assura Edward, fataliste.

Il posa sa main près de la mienne sur la table alors que je retournai à la tâche que l'on m'avait confiée. Je la frôlai donc, et je ne cessai de me jurer que c'était par accident.

« Bella ! Mon dieu, tu es magnifique ! »S'exclama Patrick, le prof de sport au centre.

Et je ris en désignant ma tenue, qui n'était qu'un pantalon noir, certes, très bien dessiné à tel point qu'on le croyait cousu sur moi, et un top brillant à bretelles fines avec un léger décolleté rond. Avec ça, j'avais mis des escarpins fins à talons mi-haut.

« Je t'en prie, les élèves seront bien plus belles que moi ! »

« Il n'empêche que tu es divine »Insista-t-il en s'approchant. A mes côtés, je sentis Edward s'intimer au calme. « J'ai vu que tu avais pris tes congés dès demain »Entama-t-il la conversation, et je me perdis dans le flot de ses paroles.

Autour de nous, les élèves arrivaient, et entamaient les festivités.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous les jeunes dansaient encore, Patrick me tendit la main d'un geste éloquent.

« Patrick, je ne… »

« Tu me dois bien ça, alors que tu m'as à peine écouté de toute la soirée ! »Assura-t-il. « Rien qu'en amitié, Bella, je ne te demande rien de plus »Son sourire sincère me persuada.

« Je n'ai pas dansé depuis plusieurs mois… »

« Alors c'est moi qui mènerais »

Nos doigts s'unirent et je me laissai entraîner dans un slow.

Les yeux fermés je profitai de cet instant suspendu dans le temps, où je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une femme qui dansait. Surprise, je suivis à la perfection les mouvements de mon partenaire. Patrick me tenait à distance respectable, et se tut le temps de la danse. Les jeunes du centre nous regardaient en cherchant surement un geste qui signifierait qu'ils auraient des potins…Mais je savais que rien n'était ambigu.

Alors que la musique cessait, je souris à mon collègue et me retournai vers notre table. Je vis alors le regard blessé d'Edward. Je baissai les yeux, et perdis mon sourire.

Oui, la situation n'était pas encore bien réglée. Même si depuis dimanche soir, nous étions bien plus proches qu'auparavant, nous restions toujours un couple de treize ans de différence. Et donc, nous ne pouvions nous présenter en public.

**EDWARD POV**

Le bal avait pris fin au milieu de la nuit, et je ne savais pas comment j'avais survécu à cette épreuve.

Je savais qu'il était impossible que je m'approche de Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras, comme j'en rêvais.

Je ne savais pas qu'il serait si dur de la regarder avec les adultes, rire et vivre sans moi.

« Edward, ça va ? »M'interrogea Rosalie en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je réalisai alors qu'un grognement sourd était sorti de mes lèvres.

« Il va faire un massacre »Se moqua Emmett. Rose lui retira sa main, agacée.

'_Elle est aussi mal à l'aise que toi, Edward'_

« Merci Alice, mais c'est pas l'impression qu'on a »Assénai-je en lançant un regard blessé à Bella.

'_Fais ton grincheux si tu veux, mais Bella t'aime…Et les choses vont s'arranger'_

« Alice ! »

Je me levai et quittai ma famille en direction du parking.

Je me postai non loin de la voiture de Bella et l'attendis.

Elle arriva peu après, escortée de Patrick. Je sondai ses pensées, mais il était clair qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Je respirai plus facilement. Et me baissai avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers moi.

« Alors bonnes vacances »Dit-il en la saluant de la main.

« Toi aussi »

Bella monta dans sa voiture, et démarrait quand je grimpai sur la banquette arrière.

« Edward ! »S'écria-t-elle, surprise.

« Tu es très belle »Murmurai-je. Et je la vis tressaillir à mon ton bas.

« Tu n'étais pas mal du tout »Elle sourit, et me regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous le temps du trajet.

Enfin, Bella gara sa voiture, et je sortis lui ouvrir sa portière avant même qu'elle en ait esquissé le geste. Elle me sourit, et me tendit sa main que j'attrapai fermement pour l'attirer contre moi.

La portière refermée, je l'appuyai contre la voiture, et me penchai sur ses lèvres.

« Edward… »Murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque.

D'un baiser tendre, notre échange se transforma en un déchaînement de passion.

Elle sentait bon, sur ses lèvres je goûtai ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la soirée.

Nous manquions d'air, mais j'en voulais plus. Toujours plus.

Malgré moi, mes mains descendirent sur ses épaules et sous la veste qu'elle avait enfilée.

Mes lèvres couraient sur son cou, jusqu'à trouver la veine qui palpitait à sa base.

Je sentis ses mains sur mon torse, mes épaules.

Mais, je me reculai violemment, effrayé de ce que je faisais. Désemparé.

« Edward ? »S'étonna-t-elle, aussi essoufflée que moi.

Je ne répondis pas, et laissai mon corps oublier son étreinte.

« Je ne peux pas… Bella, je… »Tentai-je de m'expliquer.

Elle sourit, et rajusta sa veste avant de verrouiller sa voiture, et avancer vers moi, lentement.

« Edward, regarde-moi »J'obéis, retenant ma respiration.

Mon dieu, qu'avais-je failli faire ?

Elle me sourit, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui s'était passé…

« Tu as trouvé mon sang aussi appétissant qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai la tête, et la regardai, interrogateur. Elle me connaissait donc à ce point ?

« Tu as réagi de la même manière que la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, à Forks »Répondit-elle à ma question.

« Pardonne-moi »Murmurai-je en m'éloignant.

Elle posa une main sur mon bras.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner…J'ai toujours autant confiance en toi, Edward. Jamais tu ne me feras de mal…Du moins, physiquement »Reprit-elle, et la blessure que je lui avais causé en la quittant la dernière fois me força à pincer les lèvres.

Je me tournai vers elle, et croisai son regard.

Lentement, je passai un doigt sur sa joue, ses yeux, sa mâchoire. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement.

Je fis un pas vers elle, et posai mon front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je.

« Je suis désolée que cette soirée ait été si dure pour toi, mais pour moi aussi…Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »Murmura-t-elle.

Je soudai mon regard au sien.

« Oui »

Elle hocha la tête et je sentis sa fatigue s'émaner d'elle.

Nous rejoignîmes ensemble sa maison. Et je la suivis dans sa chambre.

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai besoin d'un moment 'humain' »Expliqua-t-elle.

Je m'assis sur son lit, et la laissai sortir.

**BELLA POV**

Sachant que Sarah n'était pas là, mais chez Patricia et Zach, j'étais moins tendue d'être surprise par ma fille avec Edward.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfilai mon débardeur et jogging sombre, et me détachai les cheveux avant de rejoindre Edward.

Sans surprise, je le trouvai à m'attendre, immobile. Et j'eus en flash toutes les nuits où la même chose s'était produite à Forks pendant quelques semaines…

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu sais toujours autant être immobile »Le taquinai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il ne répondit rien, mais sourit.

« Tu es épuisée, allonges-toi »Me conseilla-t-il enfin, et j'obtempérai en m'installant contre mes oreillers.

« Tu vas chercher Sarah demain ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais après le déjeuner »Souris-je en posant ma main sur le drap, qu'il recouvrit de la sienne.

« Bella… »Commença-t-il en me regardant les yeux brûlants d'une lueur de désir. Je posai mon autre main sur sa joue, et lui répondis

« Reste »

Il s'illumina, ravi, et s'assit à mes côtés, me laissant me lover contre lui.

****

J'avais passé ce vendredi matin à faire du ménage, et à préparer mes valises ainsi que celles de Sarah pour partir dès le lendemain en vacances. Nous rejoignions ma mère pour passer deux semaines à la plage, en Californie, puis je remontais vers Forks pour voir Charlie, et mon meilleur ami.

J'avais donc deux types de bagages à préparer, ce qui me prit deux fois plus de temps.

Quand j'entendis une voiture arriver, et Chou aboyer, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Patricia qui me ramenait Sarah. J'avais eu tellement de choses à faire, qu'au moment venu, je n'étais pas prête pour aller chercher ma fille à l'école, surtout après sa sortie avec Rose et ses camarades de classe. Patricia m'avait proposée de la récupérer puisque nous avions encore à préparer certaines choses.

« Terminus »Lança Patricia en souriant.

« Maman ! C'est les vacances ! »

J'accueillis ma fille dans mes bras avec plaisir et laissai tout le monde entrer.

J'observai Pat qui s'installait au comptoir dans ma cuisine alors que je préparais une tisane. Elle paraissait bien mieux que la semaine passée, et j'en étais rassurée.

« J'ai vu mon médecin »Commença-t-elle en veillant à ce que Sarah ne mette pas trop de Nutella sur sa tartine.

« Alors ? »M'enthousiasmai-je.

« Tout va bien. Mais il veut que je parte en vacances, au soleil…Ou du moins au calme »Elle grimaça. Nous savions qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir, puisque Zach n'avait pas vacances dans l'immédiat.

« Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? Maman t'adore »Proposai-je.

« Non, je vais rester là…Tu as besoin de voir ta mère, et d'être tranquille »

Je souris et désignai Sarah de la tête

« Tranquille ? »

Nous rîmes et nous attablèrent pour un gouter.

« Tout est prêt pour ton voyage, sinon ? »

« Oui, je crois…D'ailleurs, quand je reviens, je reprends le travail, tu es toujours d'accord pour me garder Sarah la journée ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr ! On va s'éclater ! »

Je souris et lançai un regard à Sarah avant de me tourner vers mon amie.

« Pat, j'hésite à…Je veux dire, P-E-T-E-R est…parti, j'aimerais aller le voir, mais je ne sais pas si elle y survivra… »Je désignai ma fille d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bella, si tu en as besoin, vas-y. Après tout, ça pourrait l'aider aussi…A tourner la page entièrement »

Nous restâmes silencieuses en finissant notre tisane.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on va voir Rose et les autres aujourd'hui ? »La voix de Sarah me sortit de mes pensées.

« Euh…Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils passeront avant le diner »

« Chouette ! »

Et elle se replongea dans son dessin.

« Elle s'y est bien accroché, hein ?! »Dit Patricia.

« Oui, elle les adore »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont sympa »Acquiesça-t-elle, et je relevai des yeux interrogateurs vers elle « J'ai pu parler avec Rosalie, c'est ça ? Elle est très attachée à vous, et j'ai cru comprendre que les autres aussi…Pardonne-moi pour mon comportement puéril des dernières semaines…Je crois que j'étais jalouse de votre amitié. Mais on est toujours les meilleures amies, alors… »Expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui, les meilleures amies ! »Je me penchai et la pris dans mes bras « Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi, sinon ? »Ajoutai-je.

Tout se passait à merveille. J'étais donc une femme avec des amis humains, et une famille moins humaine.

Et mon cœur battait pour un dieu.

NOTE : et voilà, j'espère qu'il est clair pour tout le monde que Bella et Edward sont ensemble, même si j'ai avancé dans le temps…Mais je pense que ça va m'aider à ne pas rester dans le quotidien qui s'est déjà installé. Surtout que j'ai quelques surprises alors…

Bisoux

A demain soir !


	20. Chapter 20

PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON ! PARDON !!!!!

Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis la pire auteure qui puisse exister ! Je n'ai pas posté du tout, et ce sans vous prévenir ! Mais j'ai une excuse : l'emploi du temps et les imprévus !

Pour me rattraper voila un chapitre un peu plus long qui répond à certaines questions que vous m'avez posées…

Quelques dédicaces :

Miinie : quel enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te donner ce moment de bonheur XD

25lilou27 : j'adore cette accumulation d'adjectifs ! Merci beaucoup

jlukes : j'ai un talent ?! Oui, oui, j'ai encore du mal avec tous ces compliments ! XD

xX-nad-Xx : chouette ! J'étais triste que tu ne puisses pas venir ! :p Merci pour tes suggestions, ça m'aide beaucoup !

Et enfin, pour la Best Beta

Demoisel : oui, oui, je vois que tu t'es battue pour moi et pour me poster ta review ! Touchée par la petite note finale ! Un grand merci enfin à toi pour ton soutien et tes idées (non, j'écris Mes idées, mais elle m'aide à les arranger quand c'est pas clair…)

Maintenant, bonne lecture.

**19-Discussions**

**EDWARD POV**

La voiture de Patricia était encore dans le chemin devant chez Bella quand j'arrivais avec ma famille.

Je garai ma Volvo sur le côté, tandis que Carlisle mettait sa voiture derrière celle de Bella.

Nous descendîmes en entendant Sarah s'enthousiasmer de notre arrivée.

« Edward ! Rose ! Alice ! »S'écria-t-elle quand Bella eut ouvert la porte d'entrée. Je la vis nous sourire, et je croisai son regard un peu plus longtemps.

Rose accueillit Sarah dans ses bras, et permit à tout le monde de venir l'embrasser.

« Bonjour tout le monde » Nous salua Bella en désignant l'intérieur de sa maison. Je vis Patricia derrière elle, elle hocha la tête simplement avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Bonjour Bella, j'ai apporté un gâteau »Annonça Esme en lui tendant un sac.

« Merci, Esme »Sourit-elle avec reconnaissance.

« Un gâteau ! Un gâteau ! »Lança Sarah en se précipitant vers sa mère.

« Après le repas, estomac sur pattes ! »Affirma-t-elle en déposant le sac dans la cuisine.

« Patricia, bonjour, vous avez l'air en forme »Commença Esme, la jeune femme acquiesça en posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

« Oui, du repos, et du repos, c'est le remède magique »

« J'en suis heureuse…Vous avez une préférence pour fille ou garçon ? »

Elles entamèrent une discussion animée sur les enfants, et je vis Bella sourire devant cette conversation naturelle.

« Alors vous partez demain ? »Demanda Emmett d'un ton ironique et je lui tapai sur la tête discrètement. Bella croisa mon regard, et je vis une lueur triste y apparaître avant de se cacher derrière de l'enthousiasme.

« Oui. Et vous ? Vous voudrez venir peut-être quelques jours ? »Elle se servit une tasse de thé avec décontraction.

« Oh oui ! Ca serait génial ! »S'exclama Alice en bondissant presque sur ses pieds.

'_Bella et moi, sur la plage, mains dans la main'_

Je tournai des yeux surpris vers ma sœur qui continuait « Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu de soleil ! Et puis, la Californie, c'est tellement chouette ! »

« Je pourrai surement trouver des vêtements… »Proposa Rose avec intérêt, et nous rîmes.

« Carlisle, Esme ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »Bella se tourna vers nos parents.

'_Mais ! Tu sais qu'ils diront oui ! Bells !'_S'agaçait Alice à mes côtés.

'_Le frérot pourra rester avec sa Belle' _Sourit Emmett en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je l'ignorai.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous ne partirons pas tout de suite en vacances, alors si ça vous dit…Mais tu sais qu'ils sont parfois intenables »Répondit Carlisle.

Alice se frotta les mains en pensée, Emmett ironisa à nouveau sur ma relation avec Bella.

« Intenable ? Oh je t'en prie ! »Rose fit un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

« Je vous appelle pour vous dire quand vous pouvez nous rejoindre...Mais, je crains que ça ne soit l'hôtel »Grimaça Bella

'_Tu parles !'_Se moqua Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Emmett »Prévins-je, la voix si basse que seule ma famille avait entendu. Il sourit bêtement, et Alice me tira la langue toute excitée.

'_La chambre d'hôtel, Bella et moi y étions et nous…'_Je fermai mon esprit à la vision évidente de ma sœur, mal à l'aise. _'Oh ! Ca sera super !'_S'écria-t-elle toujours dans son esprit, me forçant à l'écouter.

« Ce sera parfait »Assura Esme en faisant référence à prendre un hôtel.

« Alors, Sarah, tu es d'accord qu'on vienne ? »Interrogea Jazz. Sarah leva la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »

Bella passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et nous nous perdîmes dans nos regards.

« Rem, donc on doit faire nos valises ! »Fit Alice en m'appelant par la pensée. Je détournai les yeux vers elle, et vis qu'elle me désignait Patricia.

'_Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux'_

Je pris ma décision, et Alice eut une vision qui correspondait.

« Oh, mais Edward, tu n'as pas dit que Nadia partait aussi pour la Californie ? Ses parents seront surement d'accord pour que vous vous voyiez… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, dont celui de Bella, intrigué. Je me redressai, comme plein d'espoir

« Je vais l'appeler, on réussira surement à passer du temps ensemble… »

« Les parents de Nadia sont compréhensifs, et puis c'est les vacances, ça vous fera du bien de vous voir en dehors que le lycée »Sourit Esme.

'_Petite amie imaginaire, frérot ? Si désespéré ?'_

« Et bien tant mieux, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups »Affirma Bella avec entrain, mais dans son regard, je vis ses interrogations. J'aurai aimé m'approcher et la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

Elle n'était et ne serait à jamais que mon unique âme sœur.

La conversation tourna autour des vacances encore quelques minutes, puis Patricia déclara qu'elle partait.

« Bonnes vacances, mon ange »Elle enlaça Sarah qui se blottit contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner à son dessin.

« Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée »Affirma Bella en la raccompagnant.

« Repose-toi, t'en as besoin »Conseilla son amie. « Au revoir, à plus tard »

« Oui, à bientôt. Prenez soin de vous »Sourit Esme.

La nuit était tombée doucement sur nos conversations dans le salon de Bella.

« Alors, on prévoit une fête dès notre arrivée ! Shopping directement, disons…mardi »S'exclama Alice en vérifiant ses visions.

« Et pour la fête nationale, tu fais quelque chose, Bells ? »Interrogea Rose alors qu'un silence s'installait après l'intervention d'Alice.

« Je ne sais pas, Rose. J'arriverai demain, je verrai ce que ma mère a prévu »La tension était palpable, et je ne comprenais pas, au même titre que ma famille.

Sarah bâilla et donna le prétexte pour que nous partions. Mais celle-ci n'était pas d'accord.

« Chérie, on se revoit bientôt »Assura Rose en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Mais euh… »Râla Sarah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Sarah, stp, dis au revoir…On fera ta lecture après »Demanda Bella en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Edward lit mon histoire ! »

Je croisai le regard de Bella et acquiesçai.

« Désolée, mais je ne pense pas…Il faut te réhabituer à moi »Refusa-t-elle. Je comprenais, mais c'était douloureux, et on le vit sur le visage de Sarah.

« Non ! »

« Jeune fille, c'est moi qui commande »Décréta Bella avec plus de fermeté. « Dis au revoir, et au lit »

Elle s'approcha de nous, et nous permit de l'embrasser.

« Dors bien, Sarah »Dis-je doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front, et remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, Edward »Répondit-elle, tristement.

« On y va, Bella…Ca sera plus facile »Proposa Esme.

Carlisle lui tint la porte ouverte, Bella nous salua d'un mouvement de tête, et je vis qu'elle m'attendait plus tard. J'hochai la tête et partis ramener mes frères et sœurs chez nous.

Le silence dans la voiture était éloquent. Alice se ferma à nous, Jazz posa une main réconfortante sur sa jambe, mais elle ne réagit pas, restant immobile. Avant que je ne sois à ma vitesse de conduite ordinaire, Rose me demanda de m'arrêter.

'_Je vais parler avec Bella. Je serai partie à ton retour…Elle doit mieux se comporter…'_S'expliqua-t-elle.

« Rose, laisse tomber… »Fit Alice en tenant son bras.

« Rentrez »Ordonna notre sœur, et j'obéis.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Concentré sur les visions d'Alice, je souris quand je vis celle qui redonna le moral à ma sœur. Elle-même s'était contentée de lire l'avenir de Bella et Rose dans l'immédiat.

'_Elles étaient dans le salon de Bella alors qu'elle rangeait quelques affaires._

_« Tu es étrange depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés »Accusai Rose. _Je serrai les poings autour du volant. De quel droit la jugeait-elle ? _Bella se tournait d'un bloc et répondait en détachant chaque syllabe_

_« Je-suis- é-trange ? Mais vous m'avez quittée, alors j'ai changé, c'est tout ! »_

_Après un silence, elles s'enlaçaient _

_« Tu t'en prends à Alice injustement… »_

_« Je sais »_

_Alice et Bella s'enlaçaient en souriant.'_

Instantanément, je sentis Alice se détendre, et reprendre le sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant dans sa tête la matinée que ma famille me réservait pour mon retour.

Soudain, l'atmosphère était bien plus décontractée en rentrant chez nous.

« Tu retournes la voir ? »Interrogea Emmett en s'appuyant au dossier d'un fauteuil du salon.

Je ne répondis pas, et me tournai vers ma chambre.

Tous mes frères et sœurs éclatèrent de rire, et me lancèrent des plaisanteries.

Mais je ne les écoutais pas, j'étais déjà mentalement auprès de Bella.

A la regarder dormir dans mes bras.

Comme depuis le mardi soir, comme douze ans auparavant.

**BELLA POV**

Je rangeais dans la cuisine, ressassant ma conversation avec Rose quelques minutes plus tôt. Je savais que j'étais plus dure avec Alice que n'importe quel autre Cullen, mais je savais aussi que c'était une défense qui se mettait en place toute seule. Alice ne m'avait pas dit pour la décision qu'Edward avait prise douze ans plus tôt. Et je m'étais persuadée qu'en étant prévenue, j'aurais pu empêcher cette séparation. Alors je lui en voulais de ne rien avoir dit et d'avoir failli à son rôle de meilleure amie. Et cette idée me fit lâcher mon éponge dans l'évier.

« Meilleure amie »Murmurai-je.

Elle ne l'avait pas été en m'abandonnant. Je savais qu'elle aurait pu tenter de garder contact même si Edward avait demandé à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas. Elle était plus douée que n'importe qui pour lui cacher ses visions et ses pensées.

Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle faisait tout pour oublier cela et revenir comme avant à mes côtés. J'avais vu sa souffrance quelques jours plus tôt quand elle était venue me voir. Nous avions souffert toutes les deux de cette séparation. Je devais tout comme avec Edward réapprendre à vivre avec elle et partager ce que nous avions.

J'entendis cogner à la porte. Je souris, et l'ouvris doucement.

Sarah avait été difficile à s'endormir, je ne comptais pas la réveiller avant le lendemain pour partir.

Edward se faufila dans la pièce, un regard étrange dans les yeux. Je le détaillai et il paraissait heureux. Je souris davantage et demandai avec soupçons

« Tu as l'air fier de toi »

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir ce mois-ci…J'étais vraiment triste que ça ne soit pas le cas »Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'empara de l'éponge que je tenais pour finir ma vaisselle.

« Je risque de m'habituer à ce que tu fasses ça »Dis-je, la voix troublée en le voyant dans ce quotidien.

« Je veux que tu t'y habitues »Affirma-t-il en me lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Je m'assis, les jambes faibles. « Bella ? »S'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Ce n'est rien…Ce que tu as dit… »

« Je le pense, Bella. J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient autrement »Il s'installa à mes côtés, et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres. « Bella, je sais que ça sera dur, plus le temps va passer, et pire ce sera…Mais…Je veux être auprès de toi un maximum de temps »

« Moi aussi »Affirmai-je en plongeant dans son regard ambré.

J'inspirai à fond, et me relevai. Je doutai parfois encore que tout cela fonctionne. Qu'allait-il se passer dans l'avenir ? Qu'allais-je devenir alors que nous ne pourrions plus nous côtoyer ?

Je secouai la tête, pour sortir de ce cauchemar, et finis de nettoyer la pièce sous le regard d'Edward.

Enfin je me tournai vers lui, et demandai un moment. Il acquiesça et alla s'installer dans ma chambre.

Je me brossai les cheveux après une rapide douche, et sortis de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard.

Il était couché sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il regardait par la fenêtre bien qu'il ait pensé à fermer les rideaux. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés avec un soupir de contentement, et m'approchai de son torse pour y poser ma tête.

Alors que le silence persistait, je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes épaules, et ma taille. Quand il s'arrêta, les papillons qui s'étaient envolés en moi, s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. Je frémis et il retira sa main de ma taille.

« Non. Ce n'est pas toi »Souris-je en l'y remettant. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne. « Alice avait l'air très heureuse de mon idée de vous revoir chez ma mère » Je sentis qu'il se tendait sous mes doigts. Je relevai la tête, interrogatrice.

« Elle adorerait nous revoir ensemble »Avoua-t-il, mais je devinai qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il taisait.

« Ensemble ? »Insistai-je. Et il détourna les yeux.

« Tu es épuisée, dors un peu. La route sera longue demain »

« Edward ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! »Me plaignis-je en souriant. « Mais tu as raison, j'ai besoin de repos »

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse quand j'entendis

« Je t'aime Bella »

« Je t'aime Edward…D'ailleurs ! »Je relevai la tête rapidement « C'est qui cette Nadia ? »

« Une petite amie imaginaire, comme dirait Em. J'ai capté les pensées de Pat, et je me suis dit qu'il serait plus simple qu'elle pense que j'ai une petite amie… »

« Oh ! »Fis-je en assimilant l'information. « Je me disais aussi que tu ne m'aurais pas trahie ainsi »

« Jamais » Affirma-t-il en embrassant mon front.

'Il te l'a déjà dit' Se moqua une petite voix dans ma tête. Et je fermai les yeux, tentant de l'oublier. Il était là, pour le moment. Et j'étais fatiguée de m'inquiéter.

Peut-être devrai-je le laisser se bouger, me montrer qu'il voulait vraiment rester à mes côtés ?

Je décidai que c'était ce que j'allais faire, et m'endormis dans les bras de mon vampire divin.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella dormait dans mes bras, et j'écoutai les battements réguliers et calmes de son cœur.

Chou passa dans la chambre, et me regarda avant de venir s'installer au pied du lit. Bella remua dans son sommeil avant même qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Oui maman, j'appellerai dès que je pars… »Assura-t-elle dans son sommeil. Chou la regarda étrangement, et descendit du lit pour retourner auprès de Sarah. Je souris, et embrassai son front. Bella passa son bras autour de ma taille et continua « Il est à moi ! Si je la vois je l'étrangle » J'haussai un sourcil et ris doucement.

J'eus l'audace de penser qu'elle rêvait de moi, mais elle le confirma

« Edward… »Souffla-t-elle en ajustant son visage sur mon torse.

Je passai un doigt doux sur sa joue

« Je suis là, Bella »

Elle sourit, et se rendormit pour le reste de la nuit.

A travers les rideaux, j'observai alors le ciel.

La tête dans les étoiles, le regard posé sur la lune.

Le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon amour grandissant en moi. Mes résolutions de bonheur s'installant.

Je ferai tout pour rester avec Bella et la rendre heureuse.

A jamais.

NOTE : alors ? Les enfants Cullen avec Bella en vacances ? Ca vous va ?

Merci encore de me lire et de me laisser vos reviews !

mushu1 : désolée que le concept te perturbe…

darkgaby : tu vois ? Je l'ai réussi ce pari !

Bisoux à demain, c'est PROMIS !!


	21. Chapter 21

Et non je ne vous avais pas oubliés ! Comment le pourrai-je ?

Voici donc de simples dédicaces pour vous montrer comme je suis ravie de vous avoir comme lecteurs et lectrices.

25lilou27 : et si je remettais ces fameux adjectifs ? Juste pour le plaisir : MAGNIFIQUE, MERVEILLEUX, FABULEUX, INCROYABLE, MAGIQUE, MIRACULEUX,  
SENSATIONNEL, SUBLIME, LUMINEUX…

darkgaby : ouais je sais…Je suis trèèèès fière ! D'ailleurs, dans celui-ci aussi :p

pinktwilight1 : une nouvelle !! Yes ! Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement

Elo : j'ai des idées en tête, ne t'inquiète pas, voir Bella vieillir avec Edward toujours éternel à ses côtés n'est pas un de mes délires…rassurée ?

Demoisel : encore un énorme Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(ouais, je compte bien exploser la touche 'i' de mon clavier avant la fin de cette fic !XD) t'es géniale…mais tu le sais !

Enfin, je suis ravie que mes idées vous plaisent, et j'ai hâte de voir comment vous réagirez à la fin ! En attendant,

Bonne lecture.

**20-Départ**

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward, et souris.

« Bonjour »Murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres contre mon front.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Intéressante »Sourit-il, et je m'inquiétai

« J'ai encore parlé ? »

Il étouffa un rire dans mon cou, et j'entendis qu'il arrêtait de respirer.

Il s'éloigna doucement, les yeux baissés. Je sortis du lit avec le minimum de gestes et partis me préparer.

Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, je vis Edward sur le perron.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors je m'inquiétai encore plus. « Edward ? »

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, mais ne garda pas son regard sur moi. Je m'approchai et le vis se reculer.

« Bella… »Commença-t-il, la voix basse.

Je me stoppai. Et l'observai reprendre son calme. Il inspira lentement, comme pour tester l'air autour de lui. « Pardon »S'excusa-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »Je ne comprenais pas.

« Tu…Tu sens très bon »Avoua-t-il, et je me détendis.

« C'est tout ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait un danger ! »J'étais soulagée.

« Bella ! Je t'ai dit…J'ai cru perdre le contrôle, tu es très attirante… »Il semblait choqué que je prenne sa réaction tant à la légère. Je m'approchai et posai sa main sur mon visage, soudant nos regards. Il trembla un peu, puis retira sa main et tourna la tête vers la route. Il soupira

« Alice »

Je regardai dans la même direction et reposai mon regard sur Edward.

« Tu ne m'aurais fait aucun mal, Edward. Tu es plus fort que tes instincts »Assurai-je en voyant une magnifique Porsche approcher.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Edward ! »Je raffermis ma voix, et l'embrassai avec force. Sa main descendit le long de mes épaules, et je m'accrochai à sa nuque.

« Vous êtes adorables ! »Lança Alice de sa voiture.

Mais nous ne nous séparâmes pas.

Edward se pencha davantage sur moi, et je me lovai contre lui. Il était dur et parfait contre moi, et si Alice n'avait pas été là, j'aurais d'ailleurs regretté qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, une lueur de fougue brillait dans son regard. Je souris

« Tu vois ? Tu te contrôles » Il sourit à son tour, et toute l'air qu'il y avait en moi s'expulsa de mes poumons d'un seul coup. Il était éblouissant.

« Si vous voulez, je prends Sarah et je vous laisse quelques heures… »Insinua Alice, et je revins à la réalité.

« Bonjour, Alice »Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ! »

« Oui, mais on t'attend à la maison, tu manques à Esme »Fit-elle en hochant la tête vers moi. « Tiens Bella, j'ai ça pour toi »Elle me tendit un sac de magasins de grandes marques qu'elle prit dans sa voiture.

Je la regardai, surprise.

'Alice n'a vraiment pas changé, décidément' Ironisa une petite voix dans ma tête.

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire que je sache »Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontente.

« Oh, c'est juste pour tes vacances…Je me suis dit… »Expliqua-t-elle.

« Non merci. Reprends-le, et va le rendre ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé »

Je me détournai pour rejoindre la chambre de Sarah. Mais j'entendis Edward

« Alice, calme-toi »

« Bella ! »M'interpella-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils relevés.

« Je t'ai fait quoi exactement ? »Attaqua-t-elle en serrant les poings sur sa taille divine.

Ses yeux ambrés étaient profonds comme un puits, et je fus étonnée de voir une telle colère en elle. J'avais l'habitude de la voir calme et joyeuse. Sa réaction m'étonna, mais je laissai ma colère contre elle prendre le dessus sur mes sentiments

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Alice. Alors tes cadeaux et tout, tu peux les garder ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! J'accepte de vous revoir, je demande mon indépendance, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher…Il faut que tu manigances tout, que tu te mêles de tout… »

« Les filles, on se calme. Ecoutez, Alice voulait juste te souhaiter un bon voyage… »Commença Edward, mais je l'interrompis

« Ne t'en mêle pas Edward ! »

« Va-t-en ! »Lâcha sa sœur en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

« Hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre, vous êtes ridicules »Assura-t-il en tentant de garder contenance.

« C'est Bella qui se bat contre quelque chose qui pourrait être génial ! »

« Je ne me bats pas contre, la preuve Edward est là, ta famille vient me rendre visite…Et, oh ! Je vous ai invités à venir avec moi quelques jours ! »M'agaçai-je

« Et on sait toutes les deux pourquoi tu as fait ça »

« Alice ! »Siffla Edward en posant une main sur nos épaules.

Je me dégageai et accusai Alice

« Tu es partie sans me dire au revoir, en me laissant seule alors que tu étais la seule à pouvoir me sortir de mon quotidien ! J'ai non seulement du faire une croix sur Edward, mais sur notre amitié aussi…Et tu reviens, comme une fleur ? Non, Alice, je suis désolée, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça »

Je me détournai et allai voir Sarah. Je me doutai qu'elle avait entendu, et elle devait s'inquiéter.

Alice me retint par le bras, je vis Edward aller voir Sarah. J'allais intervenir

« Bella, je sais que tu as énormément souffert de notre départ…Moi aussi, tu as toujours été dans mes pensées. Demande à Edward ! Il était prêt de me tuer tous les jours pour te rappeler à lui… »Sa voix était plus calme, mais encore altérée.

J'avançai jusqu'au salon, et m'installai le plus calmement possible dans un fauteuil.

Alice fit la même chose en me regardant. Je vis ses yeux qui s'étaient remis à la normale, et brillait de savoir ce que j'allais dire. Je respirai à fond, et entendis Edward et Sarah dans la cuisine. Je devais me calmer pour Sarah.

« Alice, j'ai apprécié nos moments à l'époque…Même si tu peux être vraiment pénible…Mais tu dois comprendre que tout n'est pas simple. Pour toi c'est facile. Il suffit de passer les années en profitant un maximum de tout ce que tu vois. Pour moi c'est différent. Non seulement parce que je suis mère de famille, mais aussi parce que j'ai souffert sans toi, et que je me suis quand même un peu reconstruite »

« Mais tu ne peux pas avoir deux meilleures amies ? »Interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix douce et suppliante.

« Tu n'es pas une meilleure amie, Alice. Tu étais Ma meilleure amie, et j'aimerai que ça soit possible encore aujourd'hui…Mais en tenant compte que j'ai vieilli, et que je suis plus endurcie qu'à l'époque… »

Nous restâmes silencieuses un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward apparaisse avec Sarah dans ses bras.

« Maman, Alice ? »

« Bonjour mon ange »Je l'embrassai et la pris dans mes bras.

Alice sourit à ma fille, puis se tourna vers moi

« Je comprends, Bella…Mais tu me rejettes, et c'est douloureux…Surtout que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi »

« Je compte pour toi ? Si ça avait été le cas, tu m'aurais peut-être tenue au courant de ce que vous étiez devenus ces dernières années…Ou tu m'aurais prévenue qu'Edward comptait me quitter…J'aurai aimé que tu te comportes en amie au lieu de m'abandonner à mon triste sort…Bien sur j'ai eu Sarah, et j'en remercie le ciel, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue dans le cas contraire…Mais une vraie amie prend soin de son amie et garde contact »Assurai-je, soulagée de pouvoir dire à voix haute ce que j'avais ruminé tout ce temps.

Je passai une mèche de cheveux de Sarah derrière son oreille, Edward s'installa sur le canapé, près de sa sœur, mais je savais qu'il ne me jugeait pas. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard d'Alice. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et volontaire.

Mais mes paroles l'avaient atteinte.

Je gardai le silence pour la laisser assimiler. Elle devait comprendre ce que je ressentais, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être comme avant puisque le temps avait passé, et les choses avaient changé.

« Bella…Je te jure que si j'avais pu…Je…Enfin… »Commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots, et triturant ses doigts magnifiques.

« C'est ma faute »La voix d'Edward nous ramena toutes les deux à lui. Alice tourna la tête vers lui, prête à l'arrêter « Alice, je vous ai tous forcés à me suivre, sans prendre votre avis…Je n'aurai pas du agir sur un coup de tête, j'ai blessé plus de monde que je ne le pensais »

« Edward ! J'avais le choix…J'avais le choix »Répéta Alice en relevant la tête vers moi. Elle sourit doucement, pleine de regrets. « J'aurais pu venir te voir, j'aurais pu appeler…Bon sang, ce que j'ai pu être idiote ! Et maintenant, je voulais tellement te montrer à quel point je suis heureuse, que…J'en ai occulté les mauvais moments qu'on a passés…Bells, on a été proches, et je t'ai trahie, je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ! Pardonne-moi de m'être énervée contre toi. Je n'en avais pas le droit…Je peux faire quoi pour me rattraper ? Stp, je sais la vie que tu mènes, je veux t'aider à mieux la vivre, et partager de bons moments avec toi à nouveau »

« Oui, tu aurais pu…Mais j'aurai aussi pu te dire ce que j'attendais au lieu d'être aussi désagréable avec toi »Confessai-je. Sarah posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et je la regardai un début de sourire aux lèvres. Je m'apaisai en tenant ma fille contre moi, et je réalisai la place qu'avaient pris les Cullen dans nos vies. J'avais mal agi autant qu'Alice. J'espérai que nous pourrions établir quelque chose à présent, qui nous conviendrait à toutes les deux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice alors qu'elle devait être en train de chercher l'avenir immédiat. Voyait-elle que je me calmais et que je voulais reprendre quelque chose, mais toujours dans le cadre de ce que j'avais demandé ? Une amitié normale, comme avec Patricia. La voyant ainsi, je me rappelai toutes nos sorties, les discussions que nous avions eues…

_J'ai vu que nous serions de grandes amies_ Avait-elle assurée le jour où Edward m'avait officiellement présentée.

Et de ce moment là, nous l'avions été.

J'inspirai à fond, et souris

« Pardonne-moi pour mon sale caractère, c'est juste difficile de tout concilier… Et de reprendre comme avant… »

« Si je demande l'autorisation, j'aurai le droit de faire des cadeaux ? Et du shopping ? »Sourit-elle avec une voix de petite fille et son regard qui me faisait si souvent craquer douze ans plus tôt.

Je grimaçai, et sentis le souffle de Sarah dans mon cou. Elles s'étaient très bien entendues la fois où j'étais allée chez les Cullen…

Et j'adorai cette petite bonne femme.

« Si tu demandes, pourquoi pas...D'ailleurs, tu en avais prévu pour les vacances ? »Je lui lançai un clin d'œil et elle s'élança vers moi. Elle nous enlaça Sarah et moi, et je répondis à son embrasse avec plaisir.

Je croisai le regard amusé d'Edward par-dessus son épaule, et souris.

'Je t'aime' Lus-je sur ses lèvres qui remuèrent à peine. Je l'imitai et sentis Sarah remuer.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je l'embrassai sur le front et souris

« Alice et moi avions besoin de parler chérie. Que dis-tu qu'on aille se préparer pour partir en vacances ? »

« Edward et Alice, ils viennent ? »

« Pas maintenant, on va leur dire au revoir... »

« Je veux les voir bientôt »Assura-t-elle.

« Très bientôt, ma belle ! Tu veux bien que je l'habille ? »Demanda Alice en croisant mon regard.

« Oh oui ! »S'enthousiasma Sarah

« D'accord. Je viens t'aider à ranger ta chambre tout de suite après»

Je l'embrassai un instant puis la confiai à Alice.

Edward resta à me regarder, toujours assis dans le canapé.

« Désolée que tu aies vu ça »Grimaçai-je. Il vint s'agenouiller devant moi, et posa un doigt sous mon menton.

« Je suis content d'avoir vu ça…Et je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner »

« Ca passera…Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté qu'Alice revienne »

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas faire les magasins ? »Se moqua-t-il, et je lui donnai une tape sur la main.

« Fous-toi de moi ! Tu as des comptes à lui rendre »

« J'ai de la chance qu'elle m'adore »Il haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte, mais je savais qu'il s'en voulait de nous avoir mises en froid sa sœur et moi.

« Merci pour Sarah…Ca aurait été dur »

Je me plongeai dans ses yeux magnifiques et laissai mes mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Edward rapprocha son front du mien, et nous restâmes silencieux, savourant ces contacts pour leur simplicité.

« Tu vas me manquer »Dit-il la voix rauque à cause de l'émotion.

Mon cœur accéléra ses battements à cet aveu. Je m'attendais encore à ce qu'il m'échappe par un quelconque revers de situation. Ces aveux ou regards étaient importants…Même si je savais qu'il m'avait dit la même chose douze ans plus tôt.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Je vais compter les heures dès le moment où je passerai cette porte »Affirma-t-il. Je souris, ravie qu'il souffre autant que moi de cette séparation.

« Tu viendras pour les vacances »Demandai-je.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et souda nos regards.

« Dès que tu nous appelles, on vient. D'après Alice ça sera mardi…J'attends cette journée avec une très grande impatience »

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent un moment.

Puis mes doigts jouèrent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant chaque émotion qui me prenaient.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, il se retrouva à genoux, mes jambes autour de sa taille fine, nos lèvres soudées comme si nous ne pouvions nous séparer. Je me rapprochai de lui et sentis qu'il se raidissait.

« Bella… »

Je repris mon souffle, et constatai qu'il était mal à l'aise. Je retirai alors mes bras de ses épaules. Il doutait de pouvoir résister, je le lus dans son regard alors qu'il se redressait.

Je me levai à mon tour, et réajustai mon t-shirt.

Nous nous replongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre.

« Maman, je suis prête »Lança Sarah en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu es superbe, ma chérie ! »Assurai-je en reconnaissant la touche d'Alice dans la coiffure magnifique de ma fille. « On va aller vérifier que tout soit rangé et après, on s'en va »

Sarah sourit et se tourna vers Alice.

« Tu promets qu'on se revoit vite »

« Oui »

Alice se pencha vers elle, elles s'enlacèrent puis Sarah se tourna vers Edward qui la prit dans ses bras.

Alice me regarda, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, je lui souris et elle vint m'enlacer.

**EDWARD POV**

Je grimpai dans la voiture d'Alice alors que Bella installait Sarah dans la sienne.

'_J'ai hâte de les revoir'_

« Moi aussi, Alice »Dis-je doucement.

Bella se tourna vers moi, et nos regards se soudèrent un instant alors qu'elle mettait le moteur de sa voiture en route.

Sarah nous salua de sa place, et Bella entama un demi-tour pour prendre la route.

Elle sourit puis s'engagea sur le chemin en direction de la route principale.

Alice la suivit, mais tourna sur la droite, pour rentrer chez nous.

Par mon odorat et mon ouïe, je les suivis jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les sentir.

'_Tout le monde va s'inquiéter'_

« Alice, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait ça »Râlai-je en sachant très bien que je demandai cela pour rien, puisque c'était déjà prévu.

J'allais avoir droit à des plaisanteries grivoises, et des cours pour se comporter avec Bella…

J'étais déprimé d'avance. Jamais il n'était possible d'avoir une vie privée dans cette famille, et c'était parfois pesant. Surtout quand tout le monde décidait de mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire des autres.

En arrivant je captai directement les plaisanteries d'Emmett, le pari qu'il avait fait avec Jazz et les menaces de Rosalie si je 'déconnais avec Bella' selon ses propres pensées.

Les jours prochains allaient être charmants.

**BELLA POV**

« Mamie ! Mamie ! »Sarah se jeta dans les bras de Renée et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour ma chérie »Sourit ma mère en me lançant un regard ému.

Je souris à mon tour et avançai vers elle. Nous nous enlaçâmes et entrâmes dans la maison.

« Vous avez fait bonne route ? »Demanda-t-elle en prenant Sarah dans ses bras.

« Oui ! C'était drôle quand maman a chanté dans la voiture ! »Révéla ma fille et je grimaçai.

« C'était assez tranquille »Ajoutai-je.

« Et Chou il a dormi tout le voyage ! Moi j'ai pas voulu, c'était bien de regarder le paysage ! »

« Ce qu'il a grandi »remarqua ma mère en désignant Chou qui s'était déjà posté dans le jardin à renifler les animaux.

« Il a cinq mois ! Et moi, j'ai 5ans »Répondit Sarah en notant que le chiffre était le même.

« Et que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? »Proposai-je. Elle me regarda avec un magnifique sourire et nous montâmes toutes les trois à la salle de bain.

****

Sarah était couchée depuis peu, Renée et moi nous étions installées sur la véranda, une tisane à la main. Je regardai les étoiles commencer à illuminer le ciel. Je m'imaginai Edward de sa chambre en train de faire la même chose.

« Sarah s'est bien remise de son choc »La voix de ma mère me ramena en Californie. Je tournai la tête vers elle et souris

« Oui. Le déménagement et les nouvelles connaissances ont été bénéfiques »Dis-je avec précaution. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que tout était le fait des Cullen…Je m'en voulais de lui mentir dessus, après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle avait apprécié Edward, le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait vu à Phoenix.

Nous gardâmes le silence, simplement heureuses d'être à nouveau l'une avec l'autre.

Je savais que le lendemain j'aurai droit à des questions sur ma nouvelle vie.

Mais je voulais profiter de cette nuit pour me reposer, fermer les yeux et tout oublier de ces derniers temps, pour n'être que Bella, la fille de Renée.

J'inspirai à fond. Et me détendis instantanément. Ma mère sourit à mes côtés, je le lui rendis et posai ma tête sur le haut du fauteuil.

J'étais en vacances.

NOTE : la fin des explications qui étaient nécessaires pour repartir sur de bonnes bases dès le prochain chapitre.

Autant vous dire que j'attends vos suggestions pour ce que vous voulez voir pendant les vacances…Bella et Sarah avec Renée, d'un côté, puis quand les Cullen seront là…

Bisoux

Et à demain


	22. Chapter 22

Je suis la pire auteure qui soit ces derniers jours ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai travaillé mes cours (bah oui, malgré la grève j'essaie d'être sérieuse) et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre sur ce chapitre avant cette après-midi…(S'il faut accuser quelqu'un c'est le service de latin de l'université où j'ai cours XD)

Alors bien sûr je suis ravie de voir toutes vos reviews si encourageantes et enthousiastes. C'est un bonheur d'écrire, et d'être lue, et surtout d'être appréciée !

lapda : hey ! La cerise sur le gâteau c'est que je n'ai pas cours, donc je peux poster ! CQFD lool

25lilou27 : Deux fois ?! Wow ! Je suis vraiment douée alors ! (oui, je me lance des fleurs toute seule, mais mon ego se porte bien, pas de soucis ! XD) Ah ça oui, tu m'as fait plaisir avec tous tes adjectifs !

Caane : J'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront te réconforteront de ne pas être disponible ce week end…

darkklinne : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me lire et reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir

Demoisel : Tu m'as encore beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre...Je savais que j'avais raison de te nommer Beta !

Bonne lecture

**21-Vacancières**

Le dimanche matin près de la plage est un moment magnifique. J'étais à nouveau sur la véranda de la maison de Renée, et j'admirai le soleil qui montait dans le ciel.

Dans le jardin, Chou et Sarah jouaient à la balle. Elle riait aux éclats et j'étais ravie de cela. Je m'étais inquiétée que sans les Cullen elle ne perde tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré. Mais elle semblait bien vivre la séparation, pour le moment du moins.

Dans la cuisine, ma mère se décarcassait à nous préparer un pique-nique pour la balade que nous avions décidée de faire avec un cousin à moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années, et comme il était dans le coin, il avait convenu de cette sortie dès qu'il avait appris mon arrivée.

« Tu veux que je t'aide, maman ? »Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Non ! Tu es en vacances, profites-en »M'assura-t-elle.

Je souris et retournai à la contemplation des environs.

Depuis que Phil avait trouvé du travail dans la région, ma mère et lui avaient déménagé de l'Arizona à ici, en Californie. Une ville aussi grande que Portland, et qui possédait un beau patrimoine architectural et un point de vue imprenable sur la mer et le parc national de Redwood. Je souris devant la coïncidence bien pratique que ce parc devenait. Il serait un bon moyen pour que je voie les Cullen en plein jour…

« C'est moi ! »Lança Phil en rentrant de son voyage. Je me levai et entendis ma mère et lui discuter à voix basse.

« Bonjour Phil »Le saluai-je, on s'embrassa sur les deux joues, et il monta se changer. Je me tournai vers Renée

« Il n'est pas très ravi de me voir ? »

« Absolument pas ! Tu le connais, il est épuisé, et il sait que c'est important pour moi de t'avoir ici avec Sarah. Il se sent un peu de trop je crois »

Je souris et la suivis jusque dans la cuisine où elle retournait.

« Alors comme ça Natalia et Matt se sont encore disputés ? »Demandai-je en faisant référence à mon cousin et sa femme qui ne s'entendaient plus.

« Oui, j'espère qu'ils se calmeront pour aujourd'hui »Soupira-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Nous allons profiter de nous revoir et tout ira bien »Je lui pris des mains le Tupperware qu'elle tenait et le remplis de la salade qu'elle avait préparée.

Pendant ce temps, elle sortit les mini-sandwichs du réfrigérateur où elle les avait rangés, et les installa dans un film alimentaire.

En peu de temps nous avions fini les préparatifs, et je montai enfiler une tenue plus adéquate que ce jean délavé et vieux t-shirt.

« Maman, regarde »Sarah entra dans la chambre en m'apportant quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains.

Je découvris un petit crapaud et fis un bond en arrière quand il bougea légèrement. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire intense chez ma fille.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de te moquer ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »Je la regardai, sceptique.

« Il était perdu, et Chou voulait jouer avec…Mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien, et je te l'ai amené…Dis, je peux le garder et le montrer à Edward ? »

Sa question me laissa mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Puis je réalisai l'urgence qui arrivait.

« Sarah…Je peux te demander de garder un secret ? » Ma fille sourit, et s'installa sur mes genoux, prête à tout écouter avec attention. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et commençai « Mamie et Phil ne savent pas qu'on connaît Edward et les Cullen…Si tu pouvais éviter de parler d'eux, même quand ils viendront…Mamie et Phil seraient tristes s'ils savaient » Elle me regardait, buvant mes paroles. J'espérai qu'elle comprenait le silence que nous devions garder.

« Edward il est gentil »Répondit-elle, et je sentis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que j'avais demandé. « Mais mamie elle ne voudra pas que tu lui parles…Il est trop beau »Conclut-elle et je souris avec précaution.

« Trop beau ? »

« Bah oui ! Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ? Et moi aussi, mais mamie elle voudra pas qu'il soit là tout le temps comme à la maison » Mon cœur loupa un battement à cette révélation. Avait-elle compris qu'Edward était plus qu'un ami qui passait quelques heures avec nous ? « Hein ? Tu l'aimes bien…Lui aussi, il te regarde comme papa »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Oui, Edward me regardait comme un homme amoureux.

J'embrassai son front et l'incitai à redescendre mettre en liberté sa trouvaille.

« Mais Edward ne va pas le voir ! »

« Il en verra d'autres, trésor. File »

Elle sortit en serrant dans ses mains la pauvre bête, et je me maquillai légèrement.

****

Matt et moi marchions en fin de notre groupe et parlions de tout et de rien. Depuis une heure que nous nous étions retrouvés, je profitai de chacune des minutes qui passaient et je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir revu plus tôt.

« Alors Sarah a réagi comment après la mort de Peter ? »Il devint sérieux, un contraste avec l'atmosphère qui régnait plus tôt. Je regardai ma fille courir à travers le bois, suivie par Chou et William, le fils de Natalia et Matt.

« Elle a eu une première phase d'abattement, elle refusait de parler, ou même de me quitter…Puis, on a déménagé, et…Elle s'est transformée en la petite fille que je connaissais »Je souris et Matt me regarda plus attentivement.

« Tu t'illumines à cette simple pensée. Est-ce le soulagement qu'elle s'en soit tirée, ou la raison de ce changement en elle ? » Je tournai la tête et sentis que je rougissais. « C'est la raison, pas vrai ? Et un homme »Affirma-t-il, et je m'aperçus qu'il avait baissé le ton. « C'est une bonne chose, Bella »

« J'ai peur qu'on pense que ça soit trop rapide...Je veux dire…Peter n'est mort que depuis à peine quatre mois »

Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules, et sourit.

« C'est une bonne chose pour toi et Sarah. Elle te voit heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte…Et je ne veux pas dire, mais à l'allure que tu as à présent, on ne peut pas douter que tu te sois remise de la perte que tu as eue… »

Insinuait-il que le fait que j'avais à nouveau Edward à mes côtés, et son soutien, se voyait sur moi ? Je réfléchis une seconde et dans ma tête, je revis la Bella tout juste veuve. Elle était triste et désespérée. A présent je souriais, et je voyais ma fille rire.

J'acquiesçai en silence et vis que nous avions atteint les tables de pique-nique.

« Le premier à la table a droit à une énorme part de gâteau »Défia Matt en se précipitant vers les enfants qui jouaient entre eux.

« Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! »Résonnèrent leurs voix alors que nous commencions à installer les victuailles.

Chacun se servit dans les assiettes en carton que nous avions emmenées, et les plaisanteries et les rires nous firent oublier les tensions qui avaient existées entre Matt et Natalia. Nous rîmes, et je vis Phil enseigner le lancer de bâton pour Chou aux enfants.

« Ils sont de vrais bout en train »Assura Renée en souriant. Elle regardait aussi les enfants qui s'appliquaient à imiter Phil et à suivre ses recommandations.

« Elle est adorable, et elle n'est pas comme toi »Sourit Natalia. Je levai les yeux vers elle sur la défensive « Elle tient sur ses jambes »Ajouta-t-elle et je crispai les poings. Etait-il nécessaire que Natalia passe sa colère contre son mari sur moi ?

« Nat »Intervint Matt et elle le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

« Sarah tient de Peter, oui. Et c'est tant mieux pour elle »Affirmai-je en tentant de réfréner ma colère.

« En parlant d'enfant, Patricia et Zach doivent être heureux… »Commença Renée pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me tournai vers elle en souriant et lui expliquai le tout. Matt intervint dans la discussion et l'après-midi passa rapidement.

Soudain, Sarah vint à mes côtés, et demanda à monter sur mes genoux.

« Aurai-je une petite fille fatiguée ? »Murmurai-je en embrassant son front. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et ferma les yeux.

« On peut rentrer, vous restez à la maison, et ils continueront à jouer un peu plus tard »Proposa Phil en rejoignant notre tablée.

« Non merci, on va rentrer…William est intenable quand il est fatigué »Fit Natalia en commençant à se lever.

Matt tourna la tête vers moi, et je vis qu'il aurait bien aimé resté.

« On se reprogramme quelque chose d'ici les prochains jours »Souris-je et il hocha la tête.

« Il y a une exposition pour les enfants dans la semaine »

« Oh oui ! J'en ai entendu des échos. Il parait que c'est très instructif…Et ludique »Renchérit Renée.

« Excellente idée. On se rappelle »Conclus-je en installant Sarah sur mon côté pour l'enlacer. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et embrassa Sarah avant de se tourner vers ma mère et Phil.

« Au revoir Bella »Me salua William en prenant la main de sa mère. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête et partit en direction de la voiture, la tête redressée.

Nous les regardâmes partir, puis nous rassemblâmes nos affaires.

« Maman, je veux aller sur la plage… »Demanda Sarah d'une petite voix. Je baissai les yeux sur elle et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu es fatiguée, chérie… »

« Un petit peu, stp »

« Demain »Dis-je en embrassant son front.

****

L'heure du coucher était enfin arrivée pour Sarah. Nous avions diné sur la terrasse, et Chou avait apprécié pouvoir se mettre aux pieds de ma fille pour ramasser tout ce qu'elle faisait tomber. Phil finit même par l'éloigner de force pour que nous puissions finir de diner tranquillement.

« Maman, tu peux faire les drôles de voix pour la lecture »Demanda-t-elle alors que je m'installais près d'elle.

« Oui, chérie… »

Et je commençai l'histoire de la Belle et La Bête.

Sarah s'endormit peu avant que j'arrive à la fin, je la regardai paisiblement, puis sortis de la chambre pour retourner dans la mienne. Renée et Phil étaient sortis en couple ce soir, et j'étais seule avec ma fille.

Dans mon lit, je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie et je souris. Il devait avoir été prévenu par Alice.

« Je pensais à toi justement »Murmura-t-il sans préliminaires, et je remerciai la distance qui nous séparait, il ne remarquerait pas l'effet qu'il avait eu avec cette simple phrase. Je repris ma respiration et m'éclaircis la voix avant de répondre

« Ah oui ? »Fut le seul son à sortir de ma bouche, et je sentis que je rougissais. J'étais une véritable gamine…

« Oui. D'ailleurs, tu as les bonjours de tout le monde »

« Embrasse-les. Donc, j'appelle pour confirmer quand vous pouvez venir »

« Alice et Rose ont déjà fait leurs bagages… »Rit-il.

« Sarah avait une surprise pour toi ce matin, je crois qu'elle sera aussi ravie que moi de vous revoir »

« J'ai hâte aussi….Et avec Renée ? »

« Ca va. Elle reprend son rôle de mère…Je crois qu'elle nous a organisé toute une série de sorties pour la semaine ! »

« Elle profite de sa fille et petite-fille »

« Et vous ? Prêts pour la remise de diplômes de demain ? »

« Alice s'est amusée à préparer une fête… »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment où seuls les bruits de nos souffles étaient perceptibles.

« Donc vous arrivez… »

« Demain soir, d'après Alice »Finit-il à ma place.

« Oui. Je ne pense pas être là quand vous atterrirez… »

« Alice t'appellera surement pour la séance de shopping que tu lui as promise » Et j'entendis l'ironie dans sa voix.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? »Grimaçai-je en me renfonçant dans mes draps.

« Sarah doit être au lit déjà » Demanda-t-il, et il me sembla entendre de la déception dans sa voix.

« Oui. Mais je crois qu'elle voulait aussi que tu sois là… »Avouai-je. Et je bâillai.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Murmura-t-il encore. « Je t'aime » Ajouta-t-il avant que je ne réponde, et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux, savourant cet aveu et répondis

« Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime »

Nous raccrochâmes, et je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

-----------

Le soleil rayonnait autour de moi, la chaleur était supportable et je plissai les yeux pour voir le plus beau spectacle au monde.

Ma fille et l'homme que j'aimais étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin de notre maison à un étage, et aux volets bleus lavande.

« Papa, arrête ! »Riait Sarah alors qu'Edward lui courait après pour lui donner un châtiment de chatouilles.

Je posai la main sur mon ventre rond, et sentis notre enfant commencer à donner des coups. Je souris et m'installai dans un fauteuil.

Edward finit par me rejoindre, je lui tendis ma main gauche où une alliance brillait, magnifique.

« Tu es belle »

Il m'embrassa et posa une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

« Maman ! Quand est-ce qu'il sera là mon petit frère ? »Se plaignit Sarah, et je pris son visage dans mes mains, souriante.

« Très bientôt chérie »Assurai-je en reposant une main sur celle d'Edward. Nous étions une famille heureuse, nos regards étaient unis, et je sentais la vie en moi.

Celle qu'Edward avait donnée.

-----------

Je rouvris les yeux le lundi matin, la main sur mon ventre.

J'étais bien, et je sentis les rayons du soleil chauffer mon visage. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et souris au bien être qui m'avait envahi.

Je n'avais plus de doute.

J'étais capable d'avoir une vie heureuse avec Edward.

Et ma fille en profiterait autant que moi.

« Maman ! Maman ! »S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans ma chambre, encore en pyjama, mais visiblement levée depuis longtemps. Je regardai l'heure, et vis qu'il était 9h30. Je me levai et embrassai ma fille.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Mamie a dit qu'on allait à la plage ! Debout ! »Répondit-elle en me tirant du lit.

« Oui, oui, laisse-moi me lever d'abord… »

Elle me tendit les bras et je la pris dans les miens.

Son enthousiasme était tellement celui de mon rêve que je m'attendais presqu'à voir Edward dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ? »Demanda ma mère en me lançant un sourire heureux.

« Oui. Très bien. Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir »Remarquai-je en me prenant une tasse de café.

« Hey que crois-tu ! On sait être discret ! Même à nos âges ! »

J'acquiesçai et avalai une tartine de pain avant d'aider ma mère à faire un peu de ménage.

****

La balade sur la plage s'était transformée en une série de jeux plus énergiques les uns que les autres. D'abord la baignade, pendant laquelle Sarah expérimenta ses premières brasses sans bouée, et le saut de vagues. Elle avait rit même quand elle tombai la tête la première dans l'eau, alors que de mon côté, je paniquais.

Ensuite les châteaux de sable qu'elle tenait absolument à faire près de l'eau. Evidemment la marée montante en avait détruit deux, jusqu'à ce que Sarah se lasse et demande simplement à rester tranquille.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens qu'elle donnait au mot 'tranquillité'.

J'étais allongée sur le ventre sur ma serviette de plage, et mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je feuilletai un magazine quand une pelle de sable fut vidée sur mes jambes nues. Je me retournai vite et vis Sarah s'éloigner de quelques pas, ravie de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Petite coquine ! »Je me levai et courus l'attraper par la taille. Elle éclata de rire et j'entendis ma mère dire

« Ne bougez plus, je prends une photo ! »Je la vis sortir un appareil photo numérique, et je restai bouche bée devant cela. Je m'attendais presqu'à ce qu'elle sorte le vieil appareil à pellicule. « Oh ! Bella, c'est si surprenant que ça ? »Fit-elle en visualisant l'aperçu de la photo.

« Ba oui ! »Répondis-je en sentant Sarah qui tentait de m'échapper des bras. Je la reposai au sol et elle se jeta à terre. La séance de guilis qui suivit fut immortalisée je ne savais combien de fois.

Enfin, Sarah exténuée, je retournai à mon magazine en souriant à ma mère qui me prenait encore en photo. Et j'arborai donc avec plaisir mon maillot de bain prune deux pièces. Sarah s'installa sur mon dos, et je vis encore un flash pendant quelques minutes.

« Bon, laisse-moi en faire, tu veux ! »Je lui pris l'appareil des mains et me redressai « Sarah, va à côté de mamie, et essaie de ne pas faire le pitre…J'en veux une où vous êtes bien toutes les deux »Demandai-je.

Bien sur, c'était peine perdue. Renée grimaçait pour faire sourire Sarah, mais celle-ci éclata de rire, et la photo fut floue.

« Maman ! »M'exclamai-je en préparant à nouveau l'appareil. Je pris la photo et le résultat était très touchant. Sarah regardait Renée avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux, alors que ma mère semblait admirer sa petite-fille en posant une main sur ses cheveux, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Phil ! »S'écria Sarah quand il nous rejoignit enfin. Même si c'était les vacances, il devait travailler un peu.

« Coucou vous toutes »Nous salua-t-il en s'installant près de Renée.

Sarah se précipita sur lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'eau et jouèrent sur le bord à s'arroser.

« Elle est de plus en plus à l'aise »Sourit Renée, et j'acquiesçai en silence. Souriante aussi. Je devais beaucoup aux Cullen…

« Bella, tu me le dirais s'il y avait du changement dans ta vie… »

Je tournai la tête vers elle, surprise, et ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Bien sur maman…Tu le sais bien…Tu pensais à quelque chose de particulier ? »

Elle baissa la tête sur le côté et réfléchit.

« Tu es vraiment mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue…Un peu comme si…Je ne sais pas, tu me sembles avoir rajeunie… »

« Rajeunie ? Tu rigoles ! J'ai presque trente et un an, je n'ai pas l'impression du tout d'avoir rajeunie ! Au contraire »Ris-je.

« Hummm…Tu es si…J'ai l'impression de retrouver la Bella que j'ai connu avec…Edward, c'était son nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon cœur s'arrêta carrément de battre dans ma poitrine, et alors que j'accusai le choc, je le sentis redémarrer cent fois plus rapide.

« Oui, c'était son nom…Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Je suis désolée, chérie. Je sais que tu as eu du mal à te défaire de son souvenir…Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi bien, c'est tout »

Elle posa une main rassurante sur mon bras, et sourit.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et répondis à son sourire.

Sarah se jeta à mes côtés, visiblement épuisée.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés et souris doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Elle est exténuante ! »Lança Phil en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Je sais »Ris-je et je la vis s'endormir.

« Rentrons »Fit Renée.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras après m'être rhabillée, et retournai chez Renée, le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres.

NOTE : alors ces vacances en famille ? La suite très vite, c'est promis !!

jlukes : alors ? Le déménagement près d'une forêt c'est pas une bonne idée, ça ? XD

darkgaby : je te l'ai dit, ton défi était impossible pour ce chapitre…Mais je verrai pour la suite ! (Achète moi des chaussettes XXXXXXXXL, je serai sûr qu'elles m'iront !:p)

Merci encore de me lire, et aux autres que je n'ai pas cité !

bisoux


	23. Chapter 23

Et voilà la suite !

Toujours aussi ravie que cela vous plaise, et en effet vive l'absence de cours !

jlukes : je ne me suis pas creusée beaucoup pour 'victuailles'XD

Demoisel : YOUPIIIIIIIIIIII record battu (enfin le mien en tout cas :p) Pour ton unique pourquoi(ce qui est rare, mais tu sais que je les aime bien finalement) et bha j'espère y répondre dans ce chapitre..Et cette review est aussi parfaite que les autres !

Bon j'ai conscience d'avoir joué ma sadique, mais ça m'est venu tout seul, soyez indulgents, il me semble que je me rattrape vite XD

Merci à tous et toutes les autres pour votre soutien

Bonne lecture

**22-Problèmes humains**

**EDWARD POV**

Presque 300000secondes que j'attendais ce moment, et enfin j'y étais.

Nous avions atterri alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, et avions rejoint l'hôtel dans la forêt avec enthousiasme. Rosalie et Emmett avaient déjà décidé qu'ils passeraient plusieurs heures dans les arbres, cachés du reste du monde. Alice s'impatientait pour appeler Bella, et Jazz vivait cet emménagement avec calme, comme à son habitude.

Nous nous étions réunis dans le salon de l'étage que nos parents nous avaient réservé à l'hôtel et Alice composait le numéro de téléphone de Bella.

« Coucou »Lança-t-elle quand Bella répondit.

Je tendis l'oreille, au même titre que mes frères et sœurs.

« Bonjour…Vous êtes bien arrivés ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne t'aurais pas appelé, sinon… »

« D'accord, génial »

Nous nous regardâmes, inquiets de ne pas entendre Bella aussi enjouée que nous l'espérions.

« Je dérange peut-être ? »Interrogea Alice

« En fait…Oui…Je vous rappelle, d'accord ? Embrasse tout le monde »Avant qu'elle ne raccroche, nous entendîmes des bruits derrière elle, comme si elle était entourée de beaucoup de monde.

Nous restâmes en silence, nous demandant quoi faire.

« Tu n'avais rien vu ? »Accusa Rose en dardant un regard furieux sur Alice.

« Non…J'ai vu des sorties, des sourires, mais surement pas que Bella se montrerait si… »

« Froide »Compléta Rosalie, et nous nous regardâmes, intrigués.

« Tu nous diras ce qui lui est arrivé, frérot ? »

« Je ne pense pas que Bella acceptera un interrogatoire »Fit remarquer Jazz, et j'étais obligé d'acquiescer. Bella avait bien dit qu'elle souhaitait avoir une vie privée…

« Bon, ne restons pas là sans rien faire…Moi j'ai faim, autant qu'on profite de la nuit »Emmett se leva en tentant l'enthousiasme.

Alice ne faisait que nous suivre. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu la réaction de Bella, et elle s'inquiétait.

« Alice, tu n'es pas infaillible…Bella est ravie de savoir qu'on est là, mais elle a aussi autre chose à côté de nous »Dis-je. Je comprenais la distance que Bella avait mise au téléphone ce soir, mais c'était quand même douloureux, et ma sœur le lut en moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'avoir éloignée comme ça ? Je m'inquiète Edward ! Si elle était en danger ? »

« Tu as eu une vision d'un quelconque danger ? »Je m'arrêtai et lui pris le bras

« Non…J'étais trop concentrée sur ce qu'on fera dans la semaine »Grimaça-t-elle.

Jazz se mit à notre hauteur et déclara

« S'il y avait eu matière à avoir une vision négative, tu l'aurais eue, Alice…Bella fait peut-être face à un simple problème humain »

« Je sais, mais je déteste ne pas savoir »Soupira-t-elle.

Une odeur appétissante me ramena à notre situation en forêt.

« Essaie de te détendre un peu »Soufflai-je en partant dans la direction de ma proie.

Les crocs plantés dans la chair tendre, je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir du bien-être que cela représentait et en oubliai l'inquiétude qui me possédait.

Repu, je revins à l'hôtel et découvris Alice et Jasper qui m'attendaient devant ma chambre.

« Un problème ? »M'inquiétai-je en voyant la mine basse de ma sœur.

« Je peux venir avec toi pour voir Bella ? »Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux pleins d'espoir sur moi.

« Alice… »

« Je me ferai discrète quand vous rentrerez dans votre tête à tête… »Supplia-t-elle.

« Bella ne supportera pas ça, et elle ne dira rien. Et je veux la voir seul à seule »Avouai-je en entrant dans ma chambre. Je ne fis pas attention au lit sur la droite, ni à la table près de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la forêt et son calme.

Les tons ocre et rouge étaient harmonieusement mélangés, mais rien ne m'intéressait. Je me dirigeai vers ma valise et sortis t-shirt et jean propre.

« Edward, stp ! »Me suivit Alice jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Alice »Grognai-je, elle me tira la langue et sortis en furie de ma chambre.

« Désolée de l'avoir mise dans cet état »M'excusai-je à Jazz qui repartit.

« Ca ira, va »Sourit-il. Et je savais que ma sœur ne s'en prendrait pas à Jazz, mais qu'elle me ferait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu Bella. Je bloquai ensuite mon esprit aux leurs, et partis pour chez Bella.

Je suivis son odeur jusqu'à un quartier résidentiel, dans une petite maison à un étage, avec une cour à l'arrière. Il y avait la lumière dans le salon mais aussi à l'étage. Je grimpai à l'arbre qui était à côté et vis Renée coucher Sarah. Elles étaient installées sur le lit, et lisaient une histoire. Je les regardai, me souvenant des nuits où j'avais fait la même chose à Portland.

Quand Renée eut fini sa lecture, j'avais scanné les environs et n'avait pas détecté la présence de Bella, et elle n'y avait pas pensé donc je ne savais rien, et j'en étais frustré. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle ne soit même pas là pour le coucher de Sarah ?

« Mamie, maman, elle va bientôt rentrer ? »Demanda Sarah avant que Renée n'ait refermé la porte.

'_J'espère que Matt veillera sur elle'_

« Oui ma chérie, dès que tu te réveilleras, elle sera rentrée, et vous pourrez aller faire les magasins, comme prévu »

Sarah sourit et ferma les yeux.

'_Mon Dieu Bella, appelle-moi'_

Je restai sur la branche de l'arbre, le regard vide alors que Renée repensait à la relation de Matt et Bella la veille pendant le pique-nique. Ils étaient proches, et parlaient la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre. Alors qu'une femme les regardait avec un air mauvais, un air jaloux. Je serrai les dents, impuissant. Elle avait ri avec lui, et avait voulu le revoir…

La jalousie monta en moi alors que j'entendais le souffle calme de Sarah qui s'endormait. J'inspirai lentement et entendis la conversation de Phil et Renée dans le salon

« …Elle est entre les mains des médecins...Tout ira bien »Dit Phil, et je crus tomber de l'arbre. Mais je vis dans leurs têtes, Bella répondre au téléphone, et pâlir atrocement. Elle n'était pas celle dont la vie était en danger…

« Je sais bien, mais Natalia devait être dans un sale état… »Soupira Renée en se passant la main dans sa nuque.

« Bella devrait bientôt rentrer… »

« Elle déteste les hôpitaux, comment fera-t-elle si elle doit y rester ? »

« Allons nous allonger, je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver »Pressa Phil en se levant et l'entraînant avec lui.

****

Bella ne rentra que très tard dans la nuit.

Je la laissai monter à sa chambre une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche. Elle semblait épuisée, et ses cheveux mouillés encadraient son visage et la rendaient plus belle mais montraient la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

Elle s'allongeait quand je me postais à la fenêtre. Elle me fit signe d'entrer d'un geste las, et sourit.

« Tu es épuisée »Remarquai-je en m'installant à ses côtés. Elle hocha la tête et se blottit dans mes bras. « Bella ? » Elle tremblait, et je réalisai qu'elle pleurait. Je posai une main douce sur ses cheveux et embrassai son front.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Je…Pardonne-moi »Sourit-elle faiblement en essuyant ses joues.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et laissai mes lèvres frôler les siennes.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Bella…Je suis content que tu puisses compter sur moi »

Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'elle reprenait contenance et s'installait contre les oreillers.

« Tu es là depuis que vous m'avez appelée ? »

« Non, j'ai attendu l'heure du coucher…Sarah a grandi »

« Si tu le dis...Ca ne fait que trois jours que tu ne l'as pas vue, mais bon… Donc tu sais pourquoi je n'étais pas là… »Elle leva les yeux vers moi, timidement. J'acquiesçai en souriant.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrai »

« Tu as le droit de savoir…C'est Natalia et William…Un petit cousin et sa mère, ils ont eu un accident de voiture et… »Elle retint des sanglots et je posai une main apaisante sur sa joue. « Nat a été gravement blessée, ils l'ont opérée, mais…William a peu de chances de se réveiller »

« Bella »Je fermai les yeux, sentant ses sanglots résonner en moi. Ce qui arrivait était atroce, et il n'était pas juste que Bella doive subir cela…

« Matt est proche de tout perdre, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider… »

'Un cousin, c'est un cousin' Me répétai-je en serrant les mâchoires.

« Tu peux dormir un peu, Bella »Murmurai-je en rabattant la couette sur elle.

« Merci, Edward…Je t'aime »Fit-elle en s'installant sur mon torse.

« Je t'aime, Bella »Répondis-je en la sentant se détendre et s'endormir.

****

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai contre quelque chose de froid et dur. Bougeant la main, je touchai le torse parfait et sculptural d'Edward. Je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et relevai la tête pour croiser ses prunelles magnifiques fixées sur mon visage.

« Bonjour »Dit-il en soudant nos regards.

« Bonjour »

Je me redressai et vis une lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Je souris et m'installai à nouveau contre lui, la tête face à la sienne.

« Merci d'être venu »Soufflai-je.

Il posa un doigt sur mon visage, et avec un air sérieux

« Je voulais te voir, je m'inquiétais, c'est normal que je sois là…Et puis, tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un »

Je l'embrassai doucement en laissant nos doigts s'unir sur sa poitrine. J'étais hors d'haleine rapidement, Edward se redressa, et je me retrouvai sur le dos. Je rouvris les yeux, et croisai deux prunelles incandescentes qui me fixaient avec passion.

« Tu m'as terriblement manquée »Avoua-t-il, la voix rauque. Je sentais son corps contre le mien, son souffle sur mon visage et entrelaçai nos doigts le long de mon côté.

« Tu m'as manqué, aussi…Je me suis sentie seule ces dernières nuits »

Nos paroles n'étaient que murmures, et nos souffles se mêlaient. Il se pencha à nouveau sur mes lèvres, et je passai mon autre main derrière sa nuque, la sienne se posa sur ma hanche.

J'étais emportée par sa passion, et n'entendis pas quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Edward cessa de respirer et se redressa immédiatement pour se retrouver assis sur l'autre bord du lit.

« Sarah »Soufflai-je en m'asseyant. Je l'observai et elle en faisait de même. Elle resta figée un instant puis se jeta silencieusement sur Edward pour s'accrocher à son cou.

« Mamie avait raison que tu es à la maison quand je me lève »Sourit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je l'enlaçai et croisai le regard d'Edward. Il reprenait sa respiration, et ses prunelles une forme normale.

« Et bien oui, je suis là »Souris-je à ma fille en l'embrassant. Puis je me levai et allai fermer ma porte. Il manquerait plus que Renée ou Phil passent et trouvent Edward sur mon lit !

« Tu restes aujourd'hui ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, on doit aller faire les magasins, chérie… »Et je me souvins que je n'avais pas appelé Alice. Je murmurai son nom en regardant Edward, et il secoua la tête.

« Elle sait »Lus-je sur ses lèvres ensorcelantes, et je sentis une rougeur sur mes joues au souvenir de la passion qui s'était déchaînée et qui aurait pu être plus grande encore si Sarah n'était pas entrée…

« Edward, tu restes ? »Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Il sourit et se rapprocha de nous. Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et répondit

« Non, pas tout de suite…Je dois aller voir mes frères et sœurs… »

« D'accord…Tu me feras ma lecture ce soir ? »Insista-t-elle et j'intervins

« Chérie, on a bien dit que mamie et Phil ne devaient pas savoir… »

« Mais on se cachera »Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, et je m'en voulais d'avoir à lui faire vivre ça.

« On verra ce soir, d'accord ? »Proposa Edward en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête et resta dans mes bras à nous observer alors que nous nous regardions.

« Tu vas embrasser maman, encore ? »Interrogea-t-elle de sa voix candide, et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Edward changea de jambe d'appui et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Bonne journée, Edward…Dis à Alice de m'appeler et on convient d'un lieu de rdv »Je me levai et pris sa main dans la mienne alors que je tenais Sarah dans mon autre bras. Il souda nos regards un instant puis détourna les yeux vers ma fille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« D'accord, bonne journée »

Sarah et moi le vîmes passer par la fenêtre, et je retins ma respiration quand je remarquai que le soleil était déjà levé.

Heureusement qu'il était rapide.

Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le repère, ou alors juste comme un simple flash.

« Il est gentil, je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup »Dit Sarah en m'embrassant à son tour sur ma joue. Je souris et la reposai au sol.

« Allons-nous préparer »

Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, et je trouvai Renée, les traits tirés en train de préparer du café.

« Bella ! Mon dieu, tu es rentrée ! »Elle était soulagée, et je la laissai me prendre dans ses bras avant de m'installer à la table.

« Je suis rentrée à minuit passé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »

« Pour ce que j'ai dormi »Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je posai une main calme sur son bras et tentai un sourire. Ses paroles me rappelèrent mes inquiétudes. Edward avait été un interlude agréable, mais je revenais à présent à la réalité.

« Je passerai à l'hôpital un peu plus tard…Et je reprendrai Sarah pour aller faire les magasins »Organisai-je en avalant une tartine de pain.

« D'accord… »Approuva Renée en lançant un regard à Sarah. Je savais qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Natalia et William.

J'attendis d'avoir envoyé Sarah à la salle de bain pour répondre à ses questions.

« Pauvre Matt »Conclut-elle tristement. Et j'hochai la tête.

« Le pire est de ne pas savoir pour William. Il n'a que quatre ans »Ajoutai-je et nous restâmes silencieuses.

Phil arriva peu après, alors que je partais pour l'hôpital, laissant Sarah à leurs bons soins.

« Dis à Matt qu'on pense à lui »Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant et posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

NOTE : bon, j'espère que ce moment humain avec les problèmes humains ne vous rend pas trop mécontents, après tout la vie n'est pas toute rose en vraie…

Et ce réveil de Bella ? XD

Bisoux à demain surement pour la suite…Oui, surement, parce que je ne sais pas si j'ai cours ou pas, et donc si je pourrai écrire ou pas…Mais je ferai de mon mieux !


	24. Chapter 24

Et encore un chapitre !!

Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements ! En espérant que cela vous plaise autant !

Je suis désolée de ne pas faire de dédicaces ce soir, mais je n'ai pas le temps…Alors un grand HOURRA pour votre enthousiasme, et le fait que vous me suiviez dans cette aventure !

Bonne lecture.

**23-Shopping**

Je retrouvai Matt dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, dans le service de pédiatrie. Il était assis, les mains sur le visage. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à sa vue, inspirai à fond et lui présentai un gobelet de café que j'avais acheté.

Il ne bougea pas alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

« Je suis passé voir Nat, elle dort »Dis-je doucement. Il hocha la tête mais ne fit pas mine de bouger.

Je m'installai correctement dans mon fauteuil, tentant de me calmer, je devais résister à l'envie de sortir en courant. Depuis que j'avais eu Sarah, j'avais fait de moins en moins de séjours à l'hôpital puisque j'étais moins maladroite, et moins accidentée. Je m'étais mise à avoir en horreur le simple fait d'y visiter un ami.

« Ils n'ont rien dit…Bella »Sa voix tremblait alors que sa main cherchait la mienne pour se raccrocher. Je la lui tendis et la pressai, réconfortante au maximum.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant près de trente minutes, et j'entendis les médecins passer et repasser, je vis les parents venir voir leurs enfants. Enfin un médecin se présenta devant nous, je levai les yeux vers lui en première.

« Mr. Damon, je suis le Dr. Oneils, votre fils William vient de se réveiller » Et un poids énorme nous quitta. Je vis le sourire sur les lèvres de mon cousin, et sentis qu'il se détendait.

« Quand ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes…Nous allons lui faire passer des examens, mais nous sommes confiants. Si vous voulez le voir »

Matt était déjà debout avant que le médecin ne finisse sa phrase. Je le suivis en souriant et trouvai William dans un lit, branché à toutes les machines possibles et imaginables. Il sourit en nous voyant entrer

« Papa…Bella »

« Hey mon bonhomme… »L'émotion était perceptible dans la voix de Matt, je pris la main de mon petit cousin dans la mienne, son père déjà assis à ses côtés.

« Elle est où maman ? »Interrogea William d'une petite voix.

« Elle est partie voir le médecin, mais dès que tu seras reposée, elle sera là »Rassura Matt en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

William hocha la tête, puis il ferma les yeux.

« J'y vais…Je repasserai plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci, Bella »Nous nous enlaçâmes et j'embrassai William en sachant qu'il partirait bientôt faire des examens. Je posai une main confiante sur le bras de Matt et quittai la chambre.

Je garai ma voiture devant chez Renée et Phil, et vis Sarah dans le salon, tranquillement installée devant la télévision alors que ma mère s'occupait du linge à ses côtés. Je souris et entrai dans la pièce en constatant que je me sentais vraiment bien mieux que la veille.

« Maman, regarde, c'est Titi et Grosminet »Je l'embrassai en jetant un œil à l'écran, et me tournai vers ma mère.

« Alors ? »Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Il vient de se réveiller »Annonçai-je. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage doux, et j'acquiesçai. « Matt va rester avec lui, j'ai dit que je passerai le voir un peu plus tard… »

« J'irai aussi »Déclara-t-elle en pliant un t-shirt avec soin.

« Et mademoiselle Sarah souhaite-t-elle venir faire les magasins ? »Demandai-je en me tournant vers ma fille qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui ! Oui ! Je veux une robe et des chaussures rouges ! »Exigea-t-elle en me tendant la main.

« On va voir ce qu'on peut faire alors »Ris-je en l'aidant à enfiler ses tennis.

« Amusez-vous bien »Nous salua Renée en nous laissant partir.

J'installai Sarah dans la voiture quand j'entendis mon téléphone portable sonner.

« Allô ? »

« Tu es bien plus enjouée qu'hier »Fit Alice avec enthousiasme, et je m'en voulais de la manière avec laquelle je lui avais parlé.

« Je sais, pardonne-moi, ça a été dur hier… »

« Je sais, Edward nous a racontés »Et j'entendis un grognement derrière elle. Je ris et assurai

« De toute façon vous aviez le droit de savoir…Dis, je vois que le ciel se couvre »

« Et oui, que veux-tu, on ne serait pas venu aujourd'hui dans le cas contraire »

« Alors je suppose qu'on va vous retrouver bientôt »

« Si cela t'arrange »

« Je vous laisse me rejoindre où vous voulez, nous sommes pressées, Sarah et moi »Avouai-je et j'entendis qu'ils soufflaient tous de soulagement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« D'accord ! Oh ! Et je m'occupe de lui trouver sa robe »Lança Alice avec joie.

« A tout à l'heure »La saluai-je en démarrant la voiture. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers Sarah et annonçai « Les Cullen vont nous rejoindre, ça te va ? »

« OUI ! »Elle frappa des mains, et fit coucou à Renée qui était sur le perron, à ses pieds, Chou était assis et nous regardait partir.

****

Le magasin de chaussures avait été dévalisé, et mon porte monnaie commençait à crier au secours alors que je réglais le prix des achats dans la petite boutique de loisirs où j'avais trouvé des réserves de feuilles et feutres pour Sarah.

« Edward ! »Sourit-elle quand nous passâmes la porte. Je levai les yeux et croisai les prunelles magnifiques du vampire et de ses frères et sœurs.

« Salut vous tous »Dis-je en avançant, Sarah était déjà dans les bras d'Edward, et Alice me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner dans une boutique de vêtements.

Je me laissai happer par son enthousiasme et essayai tout ce qu'elle me conseillait. J'étais habillée avec tout, et Rose, Alice et Sarah me donnaient leurs avis alors que Jazz, Emmett et Edward traînaient dans les rues adjacentes ou au café.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Bella »Et l'absence de termes chez Alice me surprit. Je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir, et étais tout aussi stupéfaite qu'elle devant mon reflet. Dans une magnifique longue robe bleu nuit fourreau fluide en jersey, un profond décolleté tombant sur mes reins, j'étais absolument à tomber. Le regard admiratif de Sarah était plus que mignon, et Rose elle-même n'y trouva rien à redire.

« D'accord, les filles, mais je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la porter »

« Prends-la, tu ne peux pas ne pas la prendre ! Elle est cousue pour toi ! »Insista Alice en retrouvant ses mots.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon reflet, les yeux brillants d'anticipation et de plaisir…Pourquoi acheter une robe aussi superbe alors que je n'avais rien en tête qui me donnerait l'occasion de la porter…La porter pour Edward.

« Maman, tu es belle »

Je baissai les yeux sur ma fille et souris.

« Je crois bien…Tu me donnes ces t-shirts près de toi stp, je vais les essayer » Alice sauta de joie et me tendit une série de pantalons : jeans ou leggins.

« Tu seras superbe ! »Affirma-t-elle alors que je re-rentrai dans la cabine. J'ôtai la robe avec soin, et la remis sur son cintre, rêveuse.

Sarah était transformée en petite fille espiègle avec son nœud dans les cheveux, sa robe volante colorée, et je ne pus qu'acquiescer au choix qu'Alice avait fait. Rosalie revint chargée de vêtements pour enfants.

« C'est trop beau !!! »Affirma Sarah en découvrant les trouvailles des filles.

« ET tu es très belle »Souris-je en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Essaie ça ma puce »Demanda Alice en donnant à Sarah une jupe en jean et un t-shirt. Bien sûr c'était absolument superbe et dans la mode actuelle, mais j'avais du mal à voir cela d'un bon œil. Le pire était que ma fille appréciait cela, et risquait de devenir comme les filles Cullen. Ce qui se produisit bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

« Il faut que je trouve des chaussures qui vont avec ce t-shirt »Décréta-t-elle sérieusement. Je lançai un regard alarmé à Alice, mais elle souriait, aux anges.

« On va voir si ce qu'on a acheté ce matin ne suffit pas, d'accord »Dis-je toujours en souriant, mais tendue.

« Maman ! Je n'ai rien qui aille avec »

« Je crois que la petite paire de sandales que vous avez trouvée ira parfaitement »L'interrompit Alice, et Sarah se regarda dans le miroir, dubitative. Enfin elle croisa mon regard dans celui-ci et sourit

« Oui, mais je ne vois rien d'autre avec »

« Tu es pire qu'Alice »Lança Rose en riant.

« Je le crains »Affirmai-je.

Finalement, nous passâmes à la caisse, Alice acheta la moitié des vêtements de Sarah en plus des siens. Et nous retrouvâmes les garçons au café non loin.

« Alors ? Vous avez vidé les magasins encore ? »Se moqua Emmett, et Alice lui tira la langue en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« On a trouvé des merveilles ! »Affirma Sarah et je ris au même titre que les autres devant son air sérieux. Elle nous regarda, vexée, et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Voyons, ne fais pas la tête chérie… »

« Et tu as trouvé quoi ? »Demanda Edward en croisant mon regard.

« Ne l'incite pas… »Murmurai-je, mais il était trop tard, Sarah racontait déjà le résultat de notre journée de shopping. Je souris, et m'intéressai à la carte.

« Alors, on fait une sortie ce soir ? »Proposa Rosalie.

« Hummm, non, je pense qu'après cette journée, Sarah va être épuisée. On peut prévoir quelque chose pour demain...Je crois qu'ils font des feux d'artifices pour la fête nationale… »

« En avance ? C'est que vendredi la fête »Remarqua Jazz

« Oui…Ca vous dit ? »

« Et après on va en boite ! »Lança Alice, enthousiaste.

« Mais avec… »Commençai-je

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser à ta mère ? »

« Peut-être bien…Après tout, on partirai tard »Cédai-je et tous applaudirent. Les gens autour de nous se retournèrent, étonnés.

« Maman, je peux finir le gâteau à la crème ? »Je la regardai, impressionnée par le nombre de pâtisseries qu'elle avait avalées.

« Oh non ! Mademoiselle, sinon tu ne dineras pas, et mamie ne sera pas très contente »Fis-je en déplaçant l'assiette vers l'autre bout de la table. Elle me fit les yeux tristes, et se tourna vers Rose qui était à ses côtés.

« Quel caractère, mini-Bella »Rit Emmett et je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la jambe au surnom qu'il donnait.

« Aïe »Il me lança un regard étonné, et je ris.

« Faut pas m'ennuyer ! Je mords »

Emmett me regarda étrangement, et nous rîmes tous.

****

**EDWARD POV**

Sarah s'était endormie tout de suite après que j'ai fini son histoire.

Ce mercredi soir, après une sortie pour assister au feu d'artifice sur la plage, j'avais retrouvé Bella chez sa mère et avait attendu que les parents soient couchés dans leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée pour participer au coucher de Sarah. Elle avait tenu à avoir une lecture, et Bella avait cédé, choisissant un conte très rapide.

« Viens »Fit Bella en remontant la couverture sur Sarah.

Je me levai à mon tour et avançai vers la fenêtre.

« Edward »Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je croisai son regard et souris. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans son jean et chemisier foncé qui faisait ressortir ses traits fins et ses yeux profonds.

J'attrapai la main qu'elle me tendait, et la suivis jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, il nous restait presqu'une heure avant notre rdv avec mes frères et sœurs et nous comptions n'être que nous deux, dans notre monde.

Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la veille au café, quand nous nous étions séparés. Elle s'était endormie vite et je n'étais pas resté jusqu'à son réveil, de peur qu'on nous surprenne à nouveau. Au souvenir de ce que nous avions partagé la veille au matin, je sentis mon corps brûler là où ses mains s'étaient posées, mes mains gardant le souvenir de son corps.

« Ils dorment ? »Sa voix n'était que murmure et je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je croisai son regard et me perdis dedans.

« Oui »

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur mon torse alors que sa tête était sur mon épaule. J'embrassai son front en descendant une main sur sa taille. Elle frémit sous mes doigts, et je ne pensais plus qu'à la toucher.

Lentement je pris son menton entre mes doigts et frôlai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle cessa de respirer un instant, et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt. Je laissai mes doigts parcourir son visage, son cou, son bras, et les posai sur son ventre tendu.

« Edward.. »Souffla-t-elle pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Je t'aime »Répondis-je en soudant mon regard au sien.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer, sans bouger.

Enfin elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes, et je fermai les yeux, savourant la barbe à papa qu'elle avait avalé avec Sarah dans la soirée.

Quand elle commença à lutter contre mon t-shirt, son odeur se répandit dans mes narines, et je sentis mes doigts se serrer autour de son poignet et mes dents remontèrent le long de son cou. Je me tendis et m'éloignai.

« Bella… »

« Edward, je… »Tenta-t-elle.

Je me réinstallai contre les oreillers, évitant son regard. Elle posa une main douce sur ma joue, et me força à la regarder.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal »Assura-t-elle.

Je me déplaçai sur le bord de la fenêtre, reprenant mes esprits.

« Je suis désolé, Bella…j'en ai autant envi…Mais… »

« Tu as peur, Edward. Je sais…Quand tu seras prêt, tu le sauras »Sourit-elle en se levant pour aller se recoiffer et se remettre une touche de maquillage.

« On y va ? »Demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini. Et je cessai de respirer en voyant sa beauté. J'étais presque prêt à ne pas quitter cette pièce…

J'inspirai à fond et la suivis.

Je garai la voiture lorsque je captai l'excitation d'Alice dans le bâtiment.

'_Tu ne devineras jamais qui arrives !'_S'anima-t-elle en sentant que j'entrai.

Je les repérai dans un coin retiré de la foule, et y conduisis Bella.

C'est là que je sentis son odeur si remarquable, et captai son esprit

'_Oh My God ! Pincez-moi ,je rêve!'_

Il déboula au centre de notre cercle peu après que Bella se soit assise.

Je la vis sursauter et soupeser le vampire que nous connaissions bien depuis plusieurs décennies.

« Heyy !! Les copains ! »

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et reçut une Alice excitée dans les bras. Il l'enlaça avec effusion, et je sentis l'étonnement de Bella à mes côtés.

« Gabyy ! Je savais que c'était toi ! »S'écria Alice en reculant d'un pas pour admirer son look…bariolé.

« Ca fait un bail, vieux ! »Assura Emmett alors qu'ils se frappaient les poings pour se saluer. Et comme d'habitude, cela dégénéra en mini-bataille. Emmett prit la tête de Gaby sous son bras et chercha à frotter son poing sur les cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il avait coiffé avec du gel. Gaby lança son poing dans l'estomac d'Em qui le relâcha et sourit bêtement.

« C'est pas vrai, ils vont nous faire ça toute la soirée ! »Se plaignit Rose en regardant Bella.

« C'est un vieil ami, alors »Dit-elle en me regardant avec interrogations.

« Un vieil ami ? Gaby ? Tu rigoles ?! C'est un vrai pote de toujours ! On s'éclate comme des gamins, tu peux pas imaginer les conneries qu'on peut faire »S'enthousiasma Alice, et Bella sourit en regardant le t-shirt rouge vif et le jean noir du vampire végétarien.

Il leva ses yeux sur elle, et je grognai en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

'_Canon'_

« Toi, c'est Bella ! »Il la pointa de ses deux mains, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Bella rit à sa manière de se présenter, et acquiesça.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »Demandai-je en laissant traîner un voile de menaces vers lui. Il me sourit effrontément, et répondis

« Désolé, vieux, mais elle est superbe, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Et je suis là depuis quelques années »

« Je vais me chercher à boire, vous pourrez reprendre vos retrouvailles »Déclara Bella et je lui emboitai le pas en saluant Gaby avec plaisir.

« Bella »Dis-je en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule jusqu'au bar.

« Il a l'air un peu… »

« Déjanté ? Oui, mais il a rencontré Alice avant qu'elle nous rejoigne, ils ont sympathisé et parfois on le croise…Comme ce soir »Souris-je, et elle tourna la tête vers notre table.

« Je sens que la soirée va pas être de tout repos »Ironisa-t-elle en commandant un gin tonic.

« Il est un peu comme un cousin, tu risques rien »

Je déposai une main dans ses reins, et ses pupilles rétrécirent. Elle se rapprocha et je l'embrassai.

Mains dans la main, nous rejoignîmes notre groupe où la joie était au rdv.

Rien ne troublerait notre soirée à Bella et moi.

Nous pouvions enfin être nous, sans craindre d'offenser qui que ce soit.

NOTE : j'espère que vous avez aimé…

Désolée si demain je ne poste pas, mais il se peut que je reprenne enfin les cours(depuis trois mois, il serait temps..) mais je posterai dès que possible !

Bisoux !


	25. Chapter 25

Un autre chapitre qui vous réjouira, j'espère !

Ravie de voir que mon nouveau personnage vous plait, puisqu'il risque de prendre de l'importance…. :p

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, et bien je pose encore quelques bases qui préparent ce à quoi je veux arriver…

25lilou27 : on en rêve toutes de cette idée ! Peut-être bien que ça marchera…XD

Et à tous et toutes les autres, un grand merci…Courage à ceux ou celles qui ont pas cours ! Moi il se peut que ça reprenne demain ! Je vous tiens au courant.

Bonne lecture

**24-Ensemble**

**BELLA POV**

L'ambiance était surchauffée dans la salle, et encore plus dans notre groupe. Edward et moi nous tenions l'un près de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, pendant que Gaby, Emmett et Alice racontaient des blagues ou d'anciennes frasques. A côté, Rose levait les yeux au ciel, amusée par les souvenirs qui revenaient, Jazz regardait tout le monde, un petit sourire en coin.

C'était donc plutôt une soirée discussion qu'une soirée boite de nuit, et j'aimais autant ça. J'appris que Gaby appréciait aussi les paris ou défis et je soupirai d'avance en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir en tête. Je les voyais déjà faire des concours débiles pour savoir lequel était le plus fort, ou le plus rapide, ou le plus ceci et cela.

Edward se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura, riant à moitié

« Tu veux danser ? »

Je croisai son regard ambré et m'y plongeai avec délice. J'hochai la tête en souriant

« Em, je veux danser aussi, tu viens ? »Demanda Rose en tendant la main vers lui.

« Je connais une chorégraphie ! Vous allez adorer »Assura Gaby en se levant à son tour.

« Oh j'aime autant pas que tu nous la montres ! »Fit Edward en m'entraînant sur la piste.

Je souris et me blottis dans ses bras avec plaisir. La tête contre sa poitrine, je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au rythme de la musique.

« Sa chorégraphie ne vaut pas le coup d'œil ? »Demandai-je en levant les yeux vers les siens.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux et sourit

« Si, mais il peut être très…agaçant quand il commence »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Gaby est un mec cool, mais il est comme Em, quand il commence les conneries, il ne s'arrête plus »

J'étouffai un éclat de rire dans son cou, et sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je me repris et croisai l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres, et il n'y avait plus que nous au monde.

« Gaby ! »Râla Edward en relâchant brutalement mes lèvres, et je revins à la réalité, frustrée. Si on continuait à nous interrompre, je ne répondrais plus de moi ! Et contre moi, je sentis qu'Edward ressentait la même chose.

« Oups, je vous ai dérangés ?»Sourit-il innocemment.

Je remerciai le ciel d'être dans la pénombre sinon on aurait vu que je rougissais. Il était incroyable ce vampire…Qui à tout casser devait avoir l'âge humain d'Edward.

« Lâche-nous, Gaby…Alice te cherche »Annonça Edward en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Ba c'était juste pour vous proposez que les copains et moi on s'éclipse pour vous laisser… »Se défendit-il en s'éloignant enfin. Je soupirai et retournai à contempler le dieu qui me tenait tout contre lui.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu dis qu'il est comme Emmett »Souris-je.

Edward sourit aussi, et mon cœur cessa de battre.

Il reprit où nous en étions avant l'intervention de Gaby, et je sentis les papillons en moi qui s'envolaient.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à l'heure de fermeture du bâtiment tous ensemble autour de la table. Chacun avait passé la soirée comme il souhaitait, donc en tête à tête, et d'un commun accord nous repartîmes ensemble.

« Ca c'était de la fête ! »S'enthousiasma Alice, et j'approuvai, même si je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé autour de nous durant cette soirée. Edward et moi n'avions pratiquement pas quitté la piste, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le peu de fois que nous retournions à la table, parce que j'avais besoin de boire, c'était pour mieux nous rapprocher. Je m'installais dans ses bras et sirotais un verre avant de retourner dans un baiser ou sur la piste.

« Pour vendredi, vous faites quelque chose ? »Interrogea Gaby. Je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment de cette famille. Emmett et lui étaient très proches, de vrais frères, mais aussi, Alice et Rose riaient avec lui, et n'hésitaient pas à le plaisanter autant qu'il le faisait.

« Bella est en famille »Dit Rose.

« Et après ? »Insista-t-il et je vis Alice se plonger dans une vision. Edward serra les mâchoires et respira plus profondément que jamais, je le fixai, interrogatrice.

« Oh je sais ! On pourrait faire une soirée entre nous ! »S'enthousiasma Alice, et je sus que je ne l'aimerai pas.

« Je ne suis pas sure… »Commençai-je, mais Alice me regarda avec son regard de lutin triste. Edward me prit dans ses bras, et je sentis qu'il riait dans mon cou. « Rien ne dit que je serai capable de me libérer de ma soirée »Dis-je, sachant pertinemment que c'était faux. La soirée avec Renée, Phil, Matt et Natalia que nous avions prévue ne durerait pas indéfiniment à cause de ce qui c'était passé en début de semaine.

« C'est d'accord. On prépare tout »Lança Rosalie avec entrain.

Je grimaçai. Si les deux sœurs Cullen s'y mettaient, j'aurai droit à une soirée mémorable.

Gaby se frotta les mains et se dirigea vers un van noir et rouge. Quand il ouvrit la portière un chien en sortit et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire la fête.

« Oh ce qu'il est mignon ! »Lança Alice en s'extasiant devant le chien blanc au bout des pattes noires.

« La bête ! »S'exclama Emmett en faisant référence à la taille de l'animal.

Gaby s'accroupit pour lui flatter les flancs et sourit

« Mutant est un chien de race…Un vrai guerrier »

« Il a pas l'air très méchant ! »Remarqua Jazz

« Rosalie peut être bien plus effrayante »Renchérit Emmett, et il partit dans un éclat de rire vite suivi par Gaby et Jazz. Je vis Rosalie frapper l'épaule d'Em, et le sourire en coin d'Edward.

« Vous avez fini ! »Demandai-je devant leurs gamineries.

« Je te ramène »Dit Edward en me prenant la main.

« Autant t'y habituer Bella »Prévint Alice, et je désespérai d'avance.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Renée fut silencieux, nos doigts étaient encore mêlés entre nous, et je regardai le profil d'Edward et le paysage, en alternance. Et je sentis son regard sur moi, aussi. Je souris quand il s'arrêta devant la maison.

« Merci »Fis-je en me penchant vers lui.

« Je t'en prie… »

Nos lèvres s'unirent un instant, puis je me rapprochai de lui, et ses mains montèrent le long de mes côtes.

Je posai mes mains sur son visage et le redessinai sans cesse.

Je fus vite hors d'haleine, et quand il me laissa reprendre mon souffle, ce n'était que pour mieux laisser ses lèvres errer le long de mon cou.

« Bella »Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon oreille.

Puis il se détacha complètement en regardant au-delà de ma vitre. La cuisine était allumée. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je sortis de la voiture en soupirant.

« Je t'aime »Me souffla-t-il avant que j'ai refermé la portière.

J'entrai dans la maison avec le moins de bruit possible, et trouvai Renée dans la cuisine, en train de se faire un café.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 6h ? »

Elle sursauta et me regarda entrer dans la pièce.

« Et toi ? »

« Je rentre juste de boite… »

Je m'assis à ses côtés et me servis une tasse de café.

« Tu t'es bien amusée ? »

J'hochai la tête en avalant une première gorgée du breuvage. Sa chaleur se répandit en moi,et je ne sentis plus la fatigue qui m'avait prise en rentrant.

« Tu as fait une insomnie encore ? » Je remarquai les traits tirés de ma mère et m'inquiétai.

« Oui. Je suis debout depuis presque deux heures »Répondit-elle en regardant l'heure.

J'étouffai un bâillement avec ma main quand elle me dit d'aller m'allonger.

« Tu as raison, mais tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? »

« File te coucher ! Je ne veux pas te voir avant midi ! »Insista-t-elle en me prenant des mains ma tasse encore pleine de café.

Je souris et montai dans ma chambre.

****

Une petite main fraiche posée sur ma joue me réveilla alors qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir pu m'endormir.

« Maman… »Murmura Sarah à mon oreille quand elle vit que je bougeais un peu.

« Moui Sarah ? »Demandai-je les yeux encore fermés.

« J'ai faim, mamie elle a dit qu'on t'attendait pour manger… »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vis son regard noir au dessus de moi. Je me redressai vers mon portable et vis qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

« Zut »

J'embrassai Sarah qui se jetait sur moi, et me levai pour filer à la douche.

« Bien dormi ? »Me demanda Renée quand je la rejoignis dans la cuisine à 12h20.

« Tu aurais du venir me chercher plus tôt »Souris-je en lui prenant des mains un plat de pâtes qu'elle avait préparé.

« Tu avais l'air exténuée ce matin »Fit-elle en s'asseyant à la table.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait pendant que je dormais ? »

Je servis Sarah et elle répondit

« On a été à la plage…Et au marché… »

« Tout ça ? »

« Elle s'est levée tôt »

« On pourra retourner à la plage tout à l'heure ? »Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, et j'acquiesçai.

Nous déjeunâmes devant les dessins animés pour enfants, et Sarah sortit dans le jardin pour jouer avec Chou.

« Matt a appelé tout à l'heure »

« Alors ? Comment ils vont ? »

Nous étions en train de faire la vaisselle, je ne fis pas attention et me coupai légèrement le bout du doigt. Ma maladresse était de retour ! « Zut »Fis-je en cherchant des pansements.

« Ils ne pourront pas venir comme on le voulait. Mais Matt disait qu'il voulait qu'on fasse ce qui est prévu »

J'écoutai ma mère en me remettant à la tâche. Et je souris involontairement, voilà pourquoi Alice était si enthousiaste la veille quand nous parlions de faire quelque chose pour la fête nationale.

« C'est dommage, Sarah était contente de pouvoir y aller avec William »

« On y restera moins longtemps… »

« Oui »

Nous finîmes en silence de ranger la maison, puis je montai dans ma chambre.

Mon téléphone portable en mains j'appelai Patricia et Zach.

« Bella ! »S'exclama mon amie en répondant.

« Salut Pat, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas ! Je pensais justement à toi ! Alors la Californie ? »

Je lui racontai comment mes vacances se passaient, et combien Sarah était toujours aussi épanouie.

« Ca doit lui faire du bien de retrouver ses habitudes avec ta mère »

« Oh oui ! Elle la fait marcher à la baguette ! »Ris-je.

« Je me doute. Et tes voisins ? »Interrogea-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Ils nous ont rejoint pour quelques sorties, mais c'est tout de même chacun chez soi »Mentis-je.

« C'est vide ici sans toi »Se plaignit-elle. Je souris et nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande

« Tu rentres quand chez Charlie ? »

« La semaine prochaine. Il n'a pas d'autres possibilités »

« Tu repasseras faire un coucou ? »

« J'ai mieux ! Tu viendras »

« J'adorerai. Ca me fera du bien »

« Et le bébé ? »

« Tout est parfait de ce côté-là. Je reste à me reposer, et je ne fais plus de malaise »

« Cool »

« Maman, t'as dit qu'on allait à la plage »Intervint Sarah en s'installant près de moi sur mon lit. Je souris et entendis

« Si c'est pour aller à la plage, je te laisse »Rit Patricia à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je te rappelle »Raccrochai-je et Sarah sauta au bas du lit. « On enfile le maillot mademoiselle ! »La rappelai-je alors qu'elle allait descendre à la porte d'entrée.

Elle fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre et partit se changer.

****

La balade à la plage fut plus reposante que la précédente. Sarah joua dans l'eau et fit ensuite des châteaux de sable alors que je restai à la regarder et prendre des photos.

Puis, alors que le soleil diminuait à l'horizon, les ombres des arbres se répandirent sur la plage, et je vis Sarah lever la tête et rester en admiration devant quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

Je me tournai et vis ce qu'elle fixait.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Gaby, Emmett et Rosalie arrivaient vers nous. Chacun à leur rythme, aucun couple ne regardant la même chose. Ils étaient comme la première fois que je les avais vus à Forks.

« Edward !!! »S'élança Sarah dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner en l'air. Elle rit et salua tout le monde avant de s'arrêter devant Gaby.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle se tourna vers moi, je m'approchai quand elle demanda dubitative

« T'es qui toi ? »

Il rit suivi d'Emmett et Edward.

« Et toi ? »Répondit-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, amusé.

« Je suis Sarah, maman, c'est Bella »

Elle tendit la main et il la lui serra, encore plus amusé.

« Et moi c'est Gaby, les copains arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! »S'insurgea-t-il en se tournant vers nous qui riions.

« T'es froid, comme Edward et Rose »Annonça Sarah en détaillant chacun et je me crispai. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait référence à cette différence.

« Je le crains, en effet… »Sourit Gaby.

« Bonjour tout le monde »Dis-je alors qu'ils s'installaient tous à l'ombre.

« On ne dérange pas ? »Demanda Rosalie en s'installant près de moi.

« Absolument pas »Assurai-je en rapatriant toutes nos affaires près des Cullen.

« On s'est dit qu'avec la fin de la journée, on avait des chances de vous croiser »Expliqua Jasper. J'acquiesçai et sentis Edward poser sa main dans mes reins. Je le regardai, il surveillait Sarah et Gaby qui étaient partis un peu plus loin avec Mutant.

« Bien dormi ? »Chuchota Edward alors que les autres discutaient avec Sarah de ses vacances.

« Sarah m'a réveillée à midi passé »Avouai-je et il sourit au point d'arrêter les battements de mon cœur. Et soudain nous étions seuls sur cette plage où le soleil tombait.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sarah et Alice se rhabillaient après quelques brasses, Edward et moi nous éloignâmes mains dans la main.

Nous marchâmes en silence, les gens étaient partis pour préparer leurs diners, donc ils n'y avaient que nous et sa famille. Derrière moi, j'entendais de moins en moins le bruit que les autres faisaient. Je me tournai et regardai Sarah jouer avec Emmett qui devait lui avoir pris quelque chose. Je fus étonnée de voir Gaby venir à son secours, il la portait dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la main d'Emmett pour reprendre l'objet.

Edward se retourna aussi, et me prit contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, et fermai les yeux, savourant son contact.

« Sarah n'a pas l'air gênée de nous voir ainsi »Remarqua-t-il, et je rouvris les yeux et souris.

« Elle t'adore »

« Moi aussi »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il prit mes lèvres aussitôt.

Derrière nous, j'entendis les plaisanteries des Cullen, et autour de nous, les vagues.

NOTE : malgré les cours demain, je devrai pouvoir vous faire une petite surprise dans le prochain chapitre !

Bisoux.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow ! Avec le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de dédicaces à tout le monde ! Mais bon, j'en fais certaines !

Demoisel : Ma bêta favorite qui me manque trooooop ! Lol je me mare toute seule à lire tes 'pourquoi' ! Enfin tu sais que c'est ce que j'attends de toi ! XD Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Fasinatiion : Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas fait de dédicaces depuis longtps (oulala ce qu'on ferait pas pour garder son audience :p) Tu es accro ? Ok j'en connais d'autres, rassure-toi

Darkgaby : hihihi alors tu aimes ces chapitres ? Génial, j'en suis heureuse…Tu me diras ce que tu penses de celui-ci ! ;)

bigmonster4 : J'avoue ! Une grande et belle famille, je l'aime bien d'ailleurs ! XD

pinktwilight1 : J'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente ! Et pour te répondre, comme je n'ai pas repris les cours (et non, toujours pas !) et bien j'ai le temps de travailler ces chapitres ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres

laetitia : Encore quelqu'un qui me dit que j'ai un talent, je vais commencer à vraiment y croire ^^ Et tes questions sont pertinentes, j'espère que les réponses que je donnerai te convaincront

jlukes : Tu n'aimes pas Gaby ? Ah bon ? Parano toi ? Ou alors j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête ? XD

Elo : Je n'avais pas remarqué l'inspiration pour ces noms Damon et Oneils…Désolée si cela te perturbe !

Et une petite surprise pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

**25-Surprise**

Ce vendredi matin, le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre, mais la chaleur ne me parvenait pas puisque les bras d'Edward étaient autour de moi. Je réalisai que j'étais à moitié étendue sur lui, je m'installai un peu mieux et croisai son regard. Il était magnifique, et déposa un baiser sur mon front en laissant une main descendre le long de mon dos.

« Bonjour »Soufflai-je en souriant.

« Bonjour »Il captura mes lèvres et je glissai une main sur son torse parfait. « Sarah est réveillée »fit-il, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me redressai

« Tu ne devrais pas être ailleurs qu'ici ? Je veux dire, avec le soleil… »

Il grimaça.

« Alice et Rose m'ont interdit l'hôtel »

Je ris et me rallongeai dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes silencieux, nos doigts entrelacés, mes yeux sur sa peau qui brillait de mille feux.

« Voilà Sarah »Sourit-il, et je le laissai se lever, et se mettre à l'ombre. Je sortis du lit et récupérai des affaires pour aller me préparer. Sarah entra dans la chambre doucement, et fut étonnée de me voir debout.

« Maman ! »Elle se jeta à mon cou et Edward dut me retenir pour que je ne tombe pas en arrière. « Bonjour Edward »Elle parla moins fort en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit et la salua à son tour.

« Tu as déjeuné, ma puce ? »

« Non, je t'attendais »

« Alors allons-y ! »Elle descendit de mes bras et m'attendit sur le pas de la porte. Je souris à Edward et la rejoignis.

Ce quotidien était agréable, mais je ne pouvais plus me cacher ainsi…Comment réagir pour être avec lui ?

Sarah m'entraîna dans la cuisine, je saluai Renée, et partis sur la véranda pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« Je compte aller à l'hôpital ce matin, tu viens ? »M'interrogea ma mère en s'installant à mes côtés. J'hochai la tête

« Oui, au fait, pour ce soir on y va quand même ? »Je faisais allusion à l'exposition pour les enfants qui étaient faite en ville en début de soirée.

« Normalement il n'y a pas de contre-indication…Mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir sortir ? Chérie, je voudrais tellement que tu reprennes une vie sociale… »Se lamenta-t-elle. Et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, je le voulais aussi, mais avec Edward…

« Maman, on pourra aller sur la plage pour voir les feux d'artifices qui seront tirés…Cela me va très bien »

« Hum »Fit-elle en avalant une gorgée de son café.

Je restai silencieuse à regarder Sarah qui jouait avec Chou dans le jardin. Et je me souvins de la joie qu'elle avait eue avec Edward et les autres la veille. Face à Chou, je revis le chien de Gaby et ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes…Le molosse ferait une bouchée de mon labrador.

****

Je me préparais à partir à l'hôpital, Sarah était en bas avec Renée et elles dessinaient le temps que je sois prête. Edward se posta à mes côtés alors que je me coiffais. Il prit une mèche dans ses doigts et croisa mon regard dans le miroir

« Pourquoi les attaches-tu tout le temps ? »

« C'est bien plus pratique pour moi »souris-je

Il ne quitta pas mon regard alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures, et quand je me relevai, je vis une lueur vaciller dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment à me regarder et déclara enfin

« Tu es belle… »

Je m'approchai en souriant, mais il serra les poings, et cessa de respirer. Ses prunelles étaient ambrées, mais il ne devait pas avoir mangé suffisamment. Je n'avançai plus et le laissai reprendre contenance.

« Maman ! »M'appela Sarah du bas des escaliers.

« Tu ne seras plus là à mon retour ? »

« Je viendrai te chercher pour la soirée que les filles ont prévue »

Alors que j'allais quitter la chambre sans un geste vers lui pour ne pas lui rendre les choses plus difficiles, il m'attrapa par la taille, et m'embrassa avec passion, avant de poser son front sur le mien.

« Tu vas me manquer »

Je posai une main sur sa joue et croisai son regard assombri

« Toi aussi »Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de me retirer de ses bras sans entrain. J'y étais si bien, et ces séparations étaient de plus en plus dures à vivre que je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour être avec lui plus longtemps...

Passant la porte de ma chambre, je jetai un dernier regard sur lui, et descendis rejoindre ma mère et ma fille.

« Allons-y »Lançai-je en prenant la main de Sarah dans la mienne pour l'installer dans la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit avec Renée et Sarah qui discutaient de la visite que nous ferions dès le lendemain au zoo. Sarah s'enthousiasmait tellement de voir les animaux qu'elle en oubliait que nous partions peu après pour rejoindre Forks. Je me garai quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allez y, je vous rejoins »Fis-je en constatant que Jacob m'appelait. « Allo »Répondis-je en voyant Sarah et Renée franchir la porte du bâtiment.

« Bells, je suis content que tu répondes…Je voulais te parler de ton arrivée »

« Il y a un souci ? » M'inquiétai-je en entendant sa voix tendue.

« Plus ou moins…Bells, on a quelques vampires sur le dos, je ne pense pas que le problème soit réglé d'ici que tu arrives »Je souris

« Jake, ça va aller, sauf si tu as peur que je ne te gêne »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais, Bella ! Mais c'est que ce n'est pas sûr dans le coin »

« Merci de m'en informer, mais de toute façon si je veux voir Charlie, ce sera les seuls jours possibles…Je serai prudente, tu me connais »

« Justement, tu serais capable de te faire attaquée »Rit-il et j'étais heureuse qu'il se moque de moi, au moins sa tension était partie

« Avec un ange-gardien comme toi, tout ira bien. Et je connais une petite fille folle de joie à l'idée de te revoir »

« Vous me manquez aussi »Dit-il en soupirant.

« Ok, alors à dimanche »

« Oui, à dimanche »

Nous raccrochâmes et je rejoignis Renée et Sarah qui avaient trouvées Matt dans la salle d'attente. Nous nous enlaçâmes et je m'installai avec eux.

« Ils font des examens pour voir comment va William, mais demain, il devrait pouvoir sortir »Sourit-il, confiant.

« Et Nat ? »Demanda Renée

« Lundi. Son opération a été importante, ils ne veulent pas risquer de rechute »

« Je veux voir William »Intervint Sarah en levant la tête de dessus sa poupée Sophie.

« Ce n'est pas possible, mon ange…Tu le verras plus tard »

« Maman, stp »Elle fit ses yeux de petite fille triste, et mon cœur bondit en reconnaissant une mimique d'Alice.

« Elle te prend par les sentiments en plus »S'amusa Matt, et je souris

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé, chérie »

« Mais j'y pense, si demain il sort, on doit aller au zoo, on passera te voir »Proposa Renée et je vis Sarah acquiescer avec force.

« D'accord. William sera ravi »

« Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Nat ? »Demandai-je

« Oui, ça lui fera plaisir »

Je me levai et les laissai.

Je sortis du service pour rejoindre celui où Nat était installée. Je la trouvai facilement dans une chambre double. Elle avait des points de suture sur la tempe, mais rien d'important, et ses mains étaient bandées. Je me souvins qu'elle avait été légèrement brûlée alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de sa voiture qui avait pris feu. Elle leva un regard fatigué sur moi.

« Salut »Fis-je

« Bella ? C'est gentil de passer »

« Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? »

Je m'installai sur la chaise à ses côtés, et la regardai en détail. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais pas trop souffrante.

« J'ai vu Matt, il a dit que tu sortais surement la semaine prochaine »

« Oui, il était temps… »

« Sarah aurait aimé venir te voir »

« Elle est très gentille…Bella…Pour dimanche... »

« Ce n'est rien, on a des moments comme ça »

« Non, je n'avais pas à être aussi agressive envers toi. J'ai des problèmes avec Matt, mais je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi »Je souris doucement, désolée qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec Matt.

« Vous comptez vous séparer ? »Demandai-je après un silence.

« Bizarrement cet accident m'a fait du bien…Je veux dire, j'ai failli y rester, et…William aussi. Je vois d'un autre œil les conflits qui nous occupent »

« Tu vas reconsidérer votre situation ? »Approuvai-je.

« Oui. Ca va être dur, on s'est dit des trucs pas sympas…Mais… »

« L'amour vous aidera »

« Merci »Fit-elle en tendant une main vers moi, je posai la mienne dessus, et restai mon regard dans le sien. Juste comme ça notre amitié était revenue. « Je suis désolée que pour ce soir tout soit annulé »

« On se refera quelque chose…Peut-être pour les fêtes ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Je discutai encore un peu avec elle avant de rejoindre tout le monde en salle d'attente, Sarah avait persuadé Matt de faire en sorte qu'elle voit William, donc celui-ci se tenait près d'elle dans un fauteuil roulant, et ils discutaient en rigolant.

« Dis donc, coquine ! »Je posai mes poings sur mes hanches, et regardai le sourire angélique de ma fille avant de secouer la tête et de me tourner vers Matt. « Nat s'en veut énormément…Je suis sure que vous allez vous remettre en bons termes »Il sourit, plein d'espoir.

« Je l'espère vraiment, elle me manque »

« Allez, mademoiselle, on va rentrer »

Le téléphone de Renée sonna, et Sarah en profita pour reprendre sa discussion avec William, je restai à écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient, leurs vacances, et leurs rêves.

« Et bien…Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule »Les propos de ma mère me ramenèrent à sa conversation. Elle murmura le nom de Phil quand elle croisa mon regard. J'écoutai en haussant un sourcil « Attends, je lui demande…Bella, Phil a été invité par des amis pour ce soir et demain, ce sont de vieux amis que nous n'avons pas vus depuis longtemps… »Commença-t-elle et je souris, entendant déjà Alice hurler de joie devant ma soudaine liberté pour la soirée.

« Maman, allez y. Vous serez de retour pour le zoo ? »Demandai-je simplement.

Elle posa la question à Phil

« D'accord, oui, à tout à l'heure alors…On pourra être de retour pour le déjeuner demain »Raccrocha-t-elle.

« Et bien c'est parfait »Fis-je en me levant. « Miss Duncan, debout »Ajoutai-je en saluant Matt.

« Je t'appelle pour que vous passiez demain ? »

« Oui, en fin d'après-midi ça devrait le faire »

« A demain William »Fit Sarah en me donnant la main.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital avec Sarah qui se réjouissait de la sortie de demain, et de revoir son cousin.

« Phil rentre, nous nous préparons, et on part… »M'informa Renée en montant dans la voiture.

« D'accord, maman ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que je suis une grande fille ? »Me moquai-je. Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, et sans regarder qui m'appelait je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'Alice « Allo ? »

« youpiiiii »Hurla-t-elle dans le combiné. « Edward passe vous prendre avec Sarah, dans...disons deux heures...Et mettez vos plus belles robes »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Tu viens et c'est tout ! Un gros bisou à ta fille en attendant »

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? »Interrogea ma mère en voyant le sourire heureux sur mon visage.

« Euh...Oui, je ne passe pas la soirée seule…Des amis que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir…Ils m'invitent à une soirée »

Derrière moi, je sentis l'enthousiasme de Sarah. Je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur et elle sourit.

« Tant mieux ! Je m'inquiétais de te savoir seule pour une fête comme celle-ci »

Je démarrai sans plus en ajouter sur ce sujet.

****

Renée et Phil étaient partis il y avait à peine quelques minutes quand Sarah me demanda de l'aider à se coiffer. J'obtempérai en admirant sa magnifique robe rose qu'Alice lui avait achetée. Les paillettes la faisaient briller, et la pince qui allait avec illuminait ses cheveux sombres.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on verra Edward chez oncle Jake ? » Je m'arrêtai de démêler un nœud pour m'installer à son niveau.

« Je ne sais pas, chérie…Oncle Jake…Je ne sais pas si il sera d'accord pour le voir… »

« Mais on pourra se cacher »

« Non, chérie. J'aimerais autant pas…Tu sais quoi ? On va profiter de cette soirée avec les Cullen, et on ira voir oncle Jake, on lui demandera si on peut voir Edward, d'accord ? »

« Oui »Elle resta silencieuse alors que j'installai la pince dans ses cheveux.

Je m'étais posée la même question. Allais-je voir Edward alors que Jacob et lui ne pouvaient techniquement pas se parler sans risquer un affrontement ? Je soupirai et partis pour enfiler une tenue plus adéquate. Sarah s'insurgea en me voyant prendre autre chose que la robe bleue que j'avais achetée plus tôt.

« Maman ! Tu peux pas mettre ça pour aller voir Edward ! »

Elle se posta près de la robe en question, et me la désigna avec autorité.

« Chérie… »Et je me souvins de la recommandation d'Alice. Je soupirai à nouveau, la voilà l'occasion de porter cette merveille.

Alors que je m'étais un fard à paupière léger sur mes yeux, j'entendis sonner à la porte d'entrée. Sarah courut ouvrir, et je l'entendis saluer avec enthousiasme l'arrivant.

« Edward ! Tu es beau ! Maman elle s'habille »

Je souris, et me regardai une dernière fois avant de sortir. Dans le miroir, je vis une femme superbe, dont la robe de jersey épousait son corps avec grâce, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon léger entouraient son visage et la rajeunissaient. Un bracelet en argent au poignet, j'étais prête à enfiler mes escarpins argentés.

Je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis le salon où Edward et Sarah discutaient doucement. Je n'eus pas à tousser pour faire remarquer ma présence. Edward releva immédiatement les yeux sur moi, son sourire s'effaça devant moi. Et je lus son admiration, il était bouche bée.

« Bella »Souffla-t-il en se levant.

Nos mains se joignirent d'un commun accord, et je vis tout son amour dans son regard. Il était pas mal non plus avec sa chemise claire déboutonnée aux premiers boutons et son pantalon noir.

« Alice a parlé des plus beaux habits… »Je doutai d'être habillée en conséquence, mais il sourit, et me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es parfaite »Assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main. Je souris à mon tour et entendis Sarah qui pouffait à côté.

Elle parla pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au port.

« Le port ? »Interrogeai-je avec surprise.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Alice a été la seule à accepter de me côtoyer depuis ce matin, et tu sais qu'elle est douée pour me cacher ce qu'elle pense. Elle m'a donné une adresse, une heure, et je dois m'y conformer »

« On ne la changera pas »Soupirai-je en descendant avec précaution de la voiture, mais c'était sans compter que j'étais accompagnée d'un vampire dont les reflexes étaient parfaits. Il prit ma main avec fermeté et douceur à la fois et nous conduisit, Sarah et moi jusqu'à un bateau de plaisance.

« Edward…J'ai le mal de mer »

« Respire Bella. Je suis là »

Et je sentis mon cœur s'apaiser. Oui. Si Edward était là, je ne risquais rien.

Sarah se posta près du pilote et admira les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel. Elle s'émerveillait alors que j'étais assise près d'Edward, ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu es partie en vacances avec cette robe ? »Se moqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Hey ! Non, figure-toi que lorsque j'ai fait les magasins avec tes sœurs, elles m'ont convaincue de l'acheter. Je pense qu'Alice avait déjà quelque chose de ce genre en tête »

Il sourit et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis ses doigts remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour aller jouer dans mes cheveux. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, mes cheveux retombaient dans mon dos en cascades souples.

« Tu es éblouissante »Affirma-t-il en soudant son regard au mien. Je souris et l'embrassai doucement en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

« Edward, tu viendras avec nous voir oncle Jake ? »Demanda Sarah en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je sentis Edward se crisper à l'appellation, et me jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre

« Je n'ai pas été invité, chérie… »

« Moi je t'invite ! Et maman aussi elle veut que tu viennes…Pas vrai maman !? »

« Sarah, je t'ai dit qu'on devait d'abord en parler à Jacob… »

« Oncle Jake, il sera content si on amène du monde ! Tu crois que je pourrai faire un tour sur ses épaules, comme d'habitude ? » Je souris à l'évocation de ma fille sur le dos de Jacob alors qu'il la prenait sur ses épaules pour courir avec elle.

« Tu lui demanderas…Mais il risque d'être occupé un moment avant qu'on puisse être avec lui »Prévins-je et je sentis l'interrogation dans le regard d'Edward. « Des vampires sont dans la région d'après ce que j'ai compris »Murmurai-je, et je savais qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il haussa un sourcil, et je me souvins qu'il ne connaissait pas tout à propos de Jacob. « C'est…Un loup-garou »Et il cessa de respirer un temps, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir puisque nous arrivions à destination.

Je levai les yeux sur le yacht qui nous attendait et restai interdite devant la surprise que je ressentais.

« Elle…Elle a osé »Soufflai-je.

« Il faut croire »Sourit Edward en me prenant par la main et se baissant pour prendre Sarah dans ses bras.

« Bienvenus ! »Salua Gaby avec enthousiasme en nous aidant à les rejoindre.

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions tous les trois entourés de mes frères et sœurs, et je ne voyais que Bella. Elle restait bouche bée devant la surprise que ma famille lui avait faite. Elle observait le pont du yacht, décoré avec exubérance par des lampions, des ballons à l'effigie de la fête nationale et des guirlandes électriques. Sarah était dans le même état d'excitation que depuis notre départ, elle avança la première vers Alice et Rose qui se tenaient devant Bella. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques dans leurs robes respectivement longue et blanche, et courte et rouge. Mais Bella était la plus belle de toutes, et je me moquais de ne pas être objectif.

« Oh mon dieu »Déclara Bella à peine remise de son émotion. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et entendis les rires de mes frères et de Gaby.

« Après tout, autant profiter de cette occasion pour faire la fête ! »Lança Jasper en lui apportant une coupe de champagne.

'_Quel beau couple'_ Pensa Gaby en nous détaillant, et à travers ses yeux, je nous vis. Bella dans mes bras, nonchalamment appuyée contre mon torse, mes bras autour d'elle. Elle semblait plus jeune, mais toujours plus âgée que moi. Je respirai son odeur pour ne pas me rembrunir, et entendis Sarah

« C'est trop beau ! »

« Tiens, viens voir ça »L'appela Emmett en lui tendant la main. Il la guida jusqu'à la tête du yacht, et elle s'émerveilla devant la vue imprenable qu'on pouvait avoir sur la ville.

« Et si on dansait ! »S'enthousiasma Rose en avançant sur le pont. Elle mit la musique en marche.

Bella s'avança à son tour vers les fauteuils à côté de la chaine hi-fi, mais je la retins par le bras en la ramenant vers moi.

« Danse avec moi »Soufflai-je en soudant nos regards.

Elle sourit et se laissa aller contre moi.

Autour de nous, plaisanteries et danses se succédaient alors que nous étions en tête à tête. Sarah grignota de tout ce qu'il y avait sur le petit buffet qu'Alice avait préparé, et jouait avec Mutant. Gaby et Emmett s'amusèrent à lui faire des tours de magie, Gaby utilisant un tas d'écharpes qu'il adorait.

'_Alors ? Ca valait le coup de la surprise, hein ?'_Rit Alice en passant près de moi dans les bras de Jazz sur un rythme plus rapide que la précédente musique.

J'hochai la tête discrètement, conscient que la soirée était parfaite pour Bella. Je le voyais dans ses yeux illuminés par le plaisir, et je sentais mon amour grandir encore plus en moi.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et nous fûmes illuminer un instant avant que tout redevienne noir.

« Maman ! »S'effraya Sarah et Bella la prit dans ses bras en souriant

« C'est un feu d'artifice »

« Le clou du spectacle ! »Lança Emmett en attrapant Rose par la taille et l'entraînant sur le devant.

Les couleurs se succédèrent dans la nuit noire, chacun était silencieux, et la musique qui continuait de se répandre, rendait à cet atmosphère un calme divin. Les exclamations de Sarah étaient suivies d'aboiements de la part de Mutant qui s'excitait à nos côtés.

'_Pourquoi je l'ai récupéré ce chien !'_Râla Gaby en l'appelant à lui. Le chien ne réagit pas, alors il utilisa son pouvoir pour le faire approcher.

Bella me lança un regard étonné

« Il a le pouvoir de télékinésie »Expliquai-je et elle hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du spectacle.

Mutant se calma et finit par s'allonger aux côtés de Sarah et Gaby.

Il y avait deux feux d'artifices à la suite, mais au bout du second, Sarah était déjà endormie, la tête posée sur le flanc de Mutant, une main derrière ses oreilles.

'_On va vous laisser' _Décida Jazz en commençant à bouger son bras autour d'Alice.

Je jetai un œil à ma sœur qui souriait de toutes ses dents

'_Oh ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est votre soirée !' _Lança-t-elle en se levant.

« Vous partez ? »S'interrogea Bella en voyant tout le monde se lever

'_Comme si elle ne le voulait pas !' _Ironisa Emmett en soutenant Rose pour qu'elle se relève.

« Em »Prévins-je et il sourit

'_Bonne soirée, frérot'_

'_Ne cassez pas tout' _Se moqua Gaby en croisant mon regard, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Venez chercher Sarah demain matin, d'accord »Déclara Alice en laissant Rosalie la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais ? »

« Bonne nuit, Bella…Tu me remercieras »Assura Alice en l'embrassant avant de quitter le yacht.

Quand ils furent partis, j'entendais encore les rires et plaisanteries de mes frères et sœurs. En particulier d'Emmett et Gaby qui faisaient un pari…Sur ce qu'apporterait cette nuit.

Je grognai et surveillai la réaction de Bella qui étudia le pont vide.

« C'est moi où ils nous ont coincés ici ? »

« Je te jure que je n'en savais rien »Et je me forçai à rester immobile pour voir ce qu'elle ferait.

« Ils ont une idée derrière la tête, pas vrai ? »

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire dans ses pensées ?

Je m'intimai au calme et hochai la tête, mal à l'aise. De quel droit nous faisaient-ils ça ?

Bella sourit et vint se blottir contre moi. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et la laissai s'installer pour regarder la fin du dernier feu.

Je réalisai alors que la musique n'était autre que la lullaby que j'avais écrite pour elle.

Je la sentis se tendre alors qu'elle s'en rendait compte aussi, puis elle sourit et se replongea dans le feu d'artifice.

Je fermai les yeux et restai à inspirer son odeur, sentant son corps contre le mien.

La musique aidant, je me détendis et ne m'inquiétai plus des projets de ma famille. J'étais seul avec Bella, avec un magnifique panorama, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand les feux s'éteignirent sur la côte, je sentis la main de Bella remonter le long de mon torse pour atteindre mon visage au même moment où nous relevions les yeux sur l'autre. Nos lèvres se soudèrent doucement, nos souffles se mêlaient, et je sentis le goût du champagne qu'elle avait bu.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur mon torse, et je resserrai mon étreinte sur sa taille fine. La laissant respirer, je ne résistai pas à laisser mes lèvres errer le long de sa gorge, sur ses épaules. Et j'étais fier de pouvoir faire cela sans craindre de perdre le contrôle. Ses mains passèrent derrière ma nuque alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et que mes doigts descendirent le long de sa jambe.

« Edward… »Murmura-t-elle encore plus à bout de souffle, et je repris ses lèvres avec passion.

« Je t'aime »Chuchotai-je en déposant une filée de baisers dans son cou.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou alors que je me levais en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'avais lu dans les pensées de Gaby la disposition de la cabine en bas.

Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'être interrompu cette fois.

J'aimais Bella, et il était hors de question que nous ne partagions pas cela.

Lentement je la posai sur le lit, et bloquai mon esprit à l'odeur des bougies environnantes.

Bella libéra ses lèvres pour s'étonner

« Elle avait tout prévu ? »

Je ris dans son cou, et elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-elle en me la retirant.

« Si je te blesse à n'importe quel moment… »Commençai-je en soudant mon regard au sien, mais elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me sourit, confiante

« Aucun risque »

Nous restâmes à nous observer un instant, puis elle reprit mes lèvres, et je me laissai aller à la découvrir.

NOTE : alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère parce que je me suis laissée emporter par mon inspiration, du coup le chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents !

Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura surement un peu plus d'actions !

Bsx à demain !


	27. Chapter 27

OH joie ! Je n'ai pas cours avant la semaine prochaine ! Donc chapitres comme d'habitude jusqu'à la fin du week-end, ensuite, je trouverai le meilleur rythme de post possible…

FHP2208 : j'ai encore laissé Inspiration travailler, et du coup, c'est un chapitre plus long, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Demoisel : un autre énorme merci à toi pour tes idées, et pour tes 'pourquoi' :p Et je te l'ai dit, ravie de t'avoir rendu le sourire, j'espère que celui-ci le fera aussi(bien que j'espère que tu n'aies pas besoin de ça)

laetitia : je n'ai pas cours, mais j'ai des sorties de prévues ! Donc un seul chapitre par soir, c'est déjà bien non ? XD

Merci de me suivre ainsi, en espérant toujours combler vos attentes à tous et toutes !

Bonne lecture.

Oh ! et RATED M, on ne sait jamais… : )

**26-Etre ensemble**

**BELLA POV**

Je me réveillai dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas, et j'eus un instant d'hésitation quant à ce qui s'était passé.

Puis je sentis la main d'Edward faire des cercles sur ma jambe. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard ambré magnifique. Je souris et vis qu'il en faisait autant.

« Ca va ? »Demanda-t-il tout de même quand je m'installai pour mettre ma tête à son niveau.

« Parfaitement bien »Assurai-je, et il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser doux.

Je m'intéressai alors à la décoration. Les bougies avaient été éteintes lors de la nuit, et nos vêtements gisaient en tas au pied du lit. Les placards étaient intégrés dans les murs, laissant un maximum de place au lit. Les tons orangers étaient en harmonie avec le beige dans la pièce.

Je regardai alors l'heure et réalisai qu'il était près de grimaçai et Edward s'inquiéta, il posa un doigt sous mon menton, interrogateur et déjà repentant.

« Je n'ai rien. C'est juste que je viens de voir l'heure qu'il est »Le rassurai-je en posant une main sur son torse.

Il l'attrapa et l'apporta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Je souris et tressaillis avant de l'embrasser et laisser mes mains le toucher. Je basculai sur le dos, Edward passa lentement ses mains le long de mon corps et alors que je posai une main sur sa joue, un genou replié contre sa hanche, je le vis pâlir si c'était possible. Il se retira brusquement, emportant les draps avec lui.

« Edward ? »M'inquiétai-je et je vis son regard horrifié sur moi. Je baissai les yeux et remarquai ce qui le rendait ainsi.

J'avais un bleu sur la cuisse, et un au poignet. En regardant de plus près, j'en avais aussi un sous le genou qu'il venait de toucher.

« Comment est-ce que… »Commençai-je avant de me pincer les lèvres. Je relevai les yeux sur lui, il détourna son regard avant d'enfiler son pantalon. Je me redressai en récupérant un peu de drap. « Edward…Je n'ai rien »

« Je t'en prie ! »Cracha-t-il avant de serrer les poings et souder son regard au mien. Il m'aimait je le voyais dans ses yeux, mais il s'en voulait. Pourtant je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir souffert.

Je me levai et pris sa main pour la poser sur mon cœur. Il tressaillit et serra la mâchoire avant d'inspirer longuement.

« Je n'ai pas souffert Edward, bien au contraire »Souris-je et il baissa les yeux. Je posai un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder. Il devait lire en moi que j'étais heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas ou plus me passer de lui, mais je savais que sa condition de vampire avait toujours été un souci pour lui. « Embrasse-moi » Demandai-je et une lueur de désir brillait à nouveau dans son regard. Je souris et rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes. Il hésita un instant, puis doucement, il m'embrassa. Je m'approchai de lui et entourai sa nuque de mes doigts. Je sentis à nouveau les papillons en moi, et les brûlures où ses doigts se posaient sur mes hanches.

« Bella »Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de ma tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Il scrutait mon regard, et je le laissai faire, toujours accrochée à son cou. Et bien qu'il soit réticent pour me toucher, je sentais son corps prêt à le faire. Le drap qui nous séparait ne faisait qu'attiser le feu en moi, je souris et déposai encore mes lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement, il enserra ma taille pour mouler son corps ferme au mien, je glissai une main entre nous, lui retirant son pantalon, et faisant tomber mon drap. Une lueur inquiète flamba dans son regard alors que je m'installai sur le lit, l'entraînant à ma suite. Je souris, confiante et il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que nos regards étaient soudés, et que nous brûlions du même plaisir, j'entendis quelque chose se briser. Je remontai ma main jusqu'à la sienne près de la tête de lit, et entrelaçai nos doigts avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec passion.

Plus tard, j'étais la tête sur son torse, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Interrogeai-je en rechignant à briser ce silence.

« C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète »Avoua-t-il, la voix rauque d'émotions. Je relevai la tête et évaluai les dégâts sur moi. Pas un bleu de plus. Je le lui fis remarquer et il ajouta « Je pense que j'étais un peu mieux préparer » Un sourire erra sur ses lèvres, et je ris contre sa poitrine.

« L'entraînement, rien de tel »

« Je crois »Fit-il, en me guidant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de caution pour le lit »Souris-je en remarquant que la tête en bois était en plusieurs morceaux. Edward leva les yeux dessus et je vis une lueur tout à fait masculine et fière dans ses prunelles. Mon bras descendit le long de son corps sous le drap, et s'arrêta à sa taille où il entrelaça nos doigts.

Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant un moment, puis je décidai qu'il était temps que nous nous préparions, je devais rentrer chez moi avec Sarah avant que Renée et Phil n'apparaissent. Edward me laissa la salle de bain où je découvris des affaires de rechange. Une jupe en jean et un chemisier léger pour moi, et un t-shirt et jean pour Edward. Je ne pus retenir un brin d'agacement dans mes gestes alors que je me préparais. Alice ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de tout prévoir !

Je sortis et rejoignis Edward sur le pont, à l'ombre de la cabine. Il se tourna et me tendit la main que j'attrapai avec plaisir. Il me serra contre lui et j'oubliai mes griefs contre Alice, je ne la changerai pas !

« Alice a prévu des tenues de rechange »Dis-je et il sourit en secouant la tête.

Il descendit se changer et quand il remonta, j'avalais une tasse de café. Peu après, alors que j'étais à nouveau dans ses bras, nous vîmes arriver le bateau qui nous avait emmenés ici la veille.

Nous échangeâmes d'embarcation et nous installâmes à l'arrière puisque le soleil était bas, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'Edward brille. Le silence entre nous était agréable, mais je remarquai le regard lointain d'Edward. Je me redressai et croisai son regard

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je craignis qu'il ne le fasse pas. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la constatation que lui aussi avait droit à ses secrets.

« Les loups-garous sont à Forks »Dit-il au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité.

« Oui…Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non. Nous pensions qu'avec Ephraim Black, la race s'était éteinte »

« Ils ont réapparu quand les vampires sont revenus à Forks »Expliquai-je et je vis de la curiosité dans ses prunelles ambrées.

« Tu le sais ? »

« Jacob…C'est mon meilleur ami, et il m'a beaucoup aidée quand…Enfin, il est lui-même loup-garou. Il m'a d'ailleurs protégée contre Victoria jusqu'à ce que je quitte la région »J'entendis les dents d'Edward s'entrechoquer alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Je posai une main douce sur sa joue « A quoi tu penses ? »

« C'est ma phrase »Sourit-il tristement. Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'incitai à continuer « Je me rends compte du danger dans lequel je t'ai mis alors que je voulais te protéger »Je baissai les yeux aux souvenirs qui m'arrivaient de la souffrance que j'avais ressentie.

« Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, même si ça a été dur…Edward, je t'ai pardonné, je ne veux pas que tu te tortures pour le passé…Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob et moi sommes restés très proches, et Sarah l'adore »

Il croisa mon regard avec colère

« Tu le laisses approcher Sarah ? Mais ces…bêtes sont incontrôlables ! C'est de la folie Bella » Je m'écartai de lui brusquement

« Je te demande pardon ? Je laisse approcher qui je veux de ma fille ! Jake l'adore, il ne lui ferait pas de mal…Comme toi avec elle ou moi »Et je vis que la comparaison le faisait grimacer. Je me calmai et plongeai dans son regard « Edward, Jacob est un très bon ami, et je lui fais confiance…Il est arrivé qu'il sente qu'il perdait le contrôle, il m'a tout simplement fait m'éloigner, comme toi parfois »

« Tu ne me feras pas apprécier cette situation »Prévint-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez avec deux souris et l'embrassai.

Nous arrivâmes alors au port et retournâmes à son hôtel pour retrouver tout le monde.

Sarah était déjà prête et me sauta au cou dès qu'elle me vit. Elle embrassa la joue d'Edward et nous entraîna dans le salon. Je vis les sourires de tout le monde, et soutins leurs regards avant de m'installer.

« Emmett, Gaby »Râla Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je lui souris et imaginai sans mal les réflexions qu'il devait endurer.

« Maman, on va au zoo aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, chérie. D'ailleurs, si tu as tes affaires, il va falloir qu'on rentre » Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle embrassa tout le monde, je vis comme elle se blottissait dans les bras d'Alice avant de se tourner vers moi, prête.

Je lui tendis la main et saluai tout le monde, Alice fit un pas en avant, et j'ouvris les bras où elle se réfugia en souriant.

« On se revoit surement un peu plus tard »Fit Rose alors que je passais devant elle.

« Chouette ! »S'écria Sarah et je ne pus que sourire, quelque peu angoissée.

« Nous serons discrets si tu y tiens »Me rassura Jasper en me tenant la porte ouverte. Et j'hochai la tête, sentant une vague de calme en moi.

« Je sais Alice »Annonça Edward, et je tournai un regard étonné vers eux.

« Renée et Phil sont en route »Me répondit-il en prenant ma main.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, et installai Sarah à l'arrière. Sarah me raconta les dessins qu'elle avait fait, mais aussi les projets mis en place avec Alice pour notre retour de vacances. Je souriais en entendant que ma fille était définitivement tombée sous la coupe d'Alice. Elle devait se réjouir, cela changeait bien de moi qui n'avais fait que me plaindre dans le passé.

Quand Edward arrêta sa voiture devant la maison, je me tournai vers lui, et le regardai une dernière fois, déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette journée avec lui. Il entrelaça nos doigts un instant, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Enfin, je sortis et emmenai Sarah avec moi. Elle le salua et me suivis en continuant à raconter sa matinée avec les Cullen et Gaby.

****

Phil nous déposa devant l'entrée du zoo. Il n'avait pas trouvé de places, alors on allait commencer sans lui. Tenant Sarah par la main, je vis Renée acheter les billets d'entrée.

« Maman, maman ! Je veux voir les lions ! »

« Chérie, on va les voir, rassure toi…Regarde il y a un sens, on commence par les girafes »

« Je peux leur donner à manger ? »S'enthousiasma-t-elle en s'approchant de l'enclos. Les bêtes laissaient leurs têtes dépasser et descendre jusqu'aux petites mains nourricières. Certains enfants s'effrayaient et tiraient leurs parents vers l'enclos suivant.

Sarah s'approcha d'un pas assuré de la tête d'une girafe qui cherchait à atteindre un morceau de pain par terre.

« Fais attention quand même Sarah »Prévint Renée en sortant un autre morceau de pain pour l'animal. Elle le lui tendit sous le regard intéressé de ma fille qui l'imita avec précaution, et je souris quand elle s'extasia du contact de la gueule de la girafe dans sa paume.

« Encore, encore »Réclama-t-elle pendant près de cinq minutes, cherchant toujours à atteindre les girafes que les autres n'approchaient pas.

Enfin elle s'en détourna, l'attrait ayant disparu, et elle me donna la main. Je la nettoyai avec des lingettes amenées exprès, et nous commençâmes notre visite en direction de l'île aux Singes. Nous passâmes près des cages de certains mammifères tels que les kangourous ou hippopotames. Nous restâmes devant les éléphants pendant un temps encore surtout que Sarah pouvait les nourrir en faisant passer la nourriture par-dessus le fossé.

« Oh ! Maman, il y a un bébé…Mais personne ne lui en donne… »Fit-elle tristement, en s'accrochant à ma main mais tentant d'avancer. Je la retins et l'entrainai plus loin

« Chérie, sa maman va lui en donner, ne t'inquiète pas »La rassurai-je et elle leva vers moi un regard plein d'espoir.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais bien sûr, ma puce »Intervint Renée en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son téléphone sonna et elle répondit. Phil arrivait, Sarah lui prit la main, et ils nous devancèrent jusqu'à l'emplacement des loutres. Là, je fis plusieurs photos, et en rebaissant mon appareil, je croisai le regard ambré de Jazz et Alice qui se tenaient la main un peu plus loin. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à tel point que je crus qu'il allait s'échapper.

« Bella, ça ne va pas ? »S'inquiéta Renée en posant une main douce sur mon bras. Je détachai mon regard des Cullen qui se rassemblaient, et me concentrai sur ma respiration.

« Oui, oui…Je regarde Sarah, elle est si heureuse »

Du coin de l'œil, il me sembla voir Gaby étouffer un rire à mes propos. Je me retins de me retourner pour lui tirer la langue. Et mon comportement m'étonna. Depuis quand avais-je ces réactions puériles ?

La visite continua jusqu'à l'enclos des lions et des tigres. Sarah s'appuya à la balustrade, et je posai une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Maman, il est trop beau le lion ! Oh regarde il bâille… »Fit-elle admirative. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de nous, et ne relevai pas la tête quand je vis deux mains très pâles à mes côtés.

« Tu savais que le lion a une vie particulièrement tranquille, à part dormir et manger »Commença Edward d'une voix profonde, et je déplaçai mes doigts vers les siens.

« Edward »Chuchota Sarah en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Renée »Commençai-je

« Elle ne prête pas attention à moi »Assura-t-il, et du coin de l'œil, je la vis avec Phil, un peu plus loin. Ils semblaient plonger dans une discussion passionnante. Quand Phil leva les yeux vers nous, je réalisai qu'Edward était déjà parti.

Je me rapprochai de Renée et Phil en tenant toujours Sarah par la main alors qu'elle admirait tel ou tel attrait des félins. Et je remarquai la présence des Cullen un peu partout autour de nous, visibles un instant mais pas le suivant. Rose et Emmett marchaient mains dans la main un peu en retrait, plongés dans un tête à tête, alors que Jazz et Alice s'approchaient de nous et nous souriaient, je vis même des photos qui étaient prises et je levai les yeux à chaque fois. Enfin, Gaby et Edward discutaient avec animation.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur l'île aux Singes et Sarah se précipita face aux gorilles installés nonchalamment dans leurs habitations. Elle les regarda d'un œil critique puis aidée de Phil, elle tenta de prendre la pose de certains d'entre eux. En perdant l'équilibre plus d'une fois, elle explosa de rire avant de gesticuler devant les singes qui ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à elle, évidemment.

« Chérie, tu veux manger ? »Demandai-je et je vis Gaby et Emmett s'accroupirent au bord de l'eau, et parler tout bas entre eux. Je vis aussi le regard de Sarah en les voyant, et son enthousiasme. Elle avança lentement à quelques pas d'eux, et leur souriant, regarda ce qu'ils désignaient. Ils rirent, et elle les suivit en m'appelant

« Maman ! Regarde y a des tortues ! »

« Elle est active »Sourit Renée et nous la rejoignîmes pour voir évoluer les quelques tortues, et canards qui y étaient.

Je jetai un œil derrière moi et croisai les prunelles ambrées d'Edward. Je m'y plongeai avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne, et que je sente Renée bouger à mes côtés. Je souris et me relevai pour amener Sarah sur l'un des bancs. Nous déjeunâmes en regardant les singes évoluer tranquillement dans leur environnement, et décidant des animaux que nous avions encore à voir.

****

Nous étions aux derniers enclos, là où les biquettes étaient assemblées pour le bonheur des enfants, quand je laissai Sarah s'en approcher. Elle se fit assaillir par un groupe de biquettes qui s'attaquèrent au sac de pain qu'elle avait encore en mains. Renée se tint à mes côtés, et je vis Phil superviser la défense de Sarah. Plus loin, les Cullen étaient dispersés, et je vis Alice entrer pour rejoindre ma fille, Rose en fit de même alors que les garçons riaient devant sa réaction de s'écarter le plus rapidement possible de leurs chemins. Mais les biquettes étaient persévérantes et elle dut essuyer plusieurs pattes sur son jean immaculé. Je souris, et entendis la réflexion de ma mère

« Elle ne devrait pas y aller si elle n'aime pas ça…D'ailleurs, la petite brune me dit quelque chose, tu ne crois pas »Elle scruta mon regard alors que je baissai les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Et Sarah rit quand elle vit Gaby et Jazz approcher d'elle. Ils faisaient des mimiques étranges, et je retins ma respiration. Enfin, les chèvres s'écartèrent de ma fille alors que Gaby se postait derrière elle, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Hey ! »S'écria Phil, et je sentis que je mourais.

« Gaby ! »Râlai-je en murmurant, ma mère me regarda étrangement, et je vis l'interpellé me sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Phil attrapa Sarah dans ses bras, et lança un regard menaçant, ou du moins qui aurait menacé n'importe quel humain, avant de revenir vers nous.

Sarah riait encore, et s'enthousiasmait de pouvoir continuer la visite. Mais c'était fini. Et je le lui dis.

« On va voir William ? »Proposai-je et Sarah hocha la tête avec joie.

« On dirait vraiment que je les connais »Assura Renée, et je suivis son regard vers les Cullen qui s'éloignaient sans nous regarder.

«Si c'était le cas, ils seraient venus nous voir »Déclarai-je en emmenant ma fille avec moi.

« Allons-y »Fit Phil en prenant son bras.

Mais je savais que j'aurai droit à des interrogations. Et je savais que j'en avais aussi, et j'allais devoir trouver quelque chose pour voir celui que j'aimais sans avoir à me cacher. Surtout que ma fille l'appréciait, il était hors de question que nous restions dans le secret plus que nécessaire.

****

Il faisait nuit depuis peu, et j'avais laissé Sarah avec Matt chez lui. Renée et Phil y étaient aussi, mais j'avais une chose à faire qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

Je coupai le moteur de ma voiture, et inspirai à fond pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je me retrouvai devant la grille, le vent était levé, et l'air était frais.

Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi et franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui.

De Peter.

Sa tombe était à l'ouest du cimetière, et toujours aussi fleurie que cinq mois plus tôt.

Je me baissai pour poser la main sur la pierre tombale et souris aux souvenirs heureux que j'avais avec lui. Je revis notre premier rdv, ma maladresse légendaire quand j'avais renversé ma tasse de café sur lui, ou notre première année ensemble, quand nous devions décider de choses aussi diverses que la personne qui ferait les tâches ménagères, ou l'ameublement de notre appartement…

Une larme roula sur ma joue, je l'essuyai lentement

« Bonjour Peter »Soufflai-je, la voix tremblante. Le vent se calma et je n'avais plus à retenir mes cheveux sur le côté de mon visage. « Tu nous manques…Sarah s'est bien remise, j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vue comme ça au début…Mais…Edward et les autres l'ont beaucoup aidée »Je restai à fixer la pierre tombale où de simples mots étaient inscrits, et je savais qu'il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que

_Père et Mari fidèle et aimé_

_Tu nous manqueras toujours_

Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi, et je sus qu'il m'avait suivie

« Edward, un cimetière en Californie n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'une forêt à Washington »Souris-je en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis super protecteur, tu le sais »Il m'embrassa et posa son front sur le mien « Je peux te laisser si tu le souhaites »

« Non, il sait ce que je ressens… » Et je vis une lueur de douleur dans les yeux magnifiques d'Edward. Je posai ma main sur sa joue « Je t'aime »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille

« Tu es très belle »

« Merci…Vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui ? »

Je repartis vers la sortie, nous nous tenions la main, l'air était agréable, j'étais bien.

« Oui… »Et je sentis de l'hésitation, ou douleur je me tournai vers lui, et il m'appuya contre la portière de ma voiture « J'aurais aimé vivre ça avec toi et Sarah, en vrai… »

Je soupirai, aussi frustrée que lui

« Je sais...On trouvera un moyen »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux, puis je réalisai qu'il était sur le qui-vive

« Quoi ? »

« Alice a eu une vision…Bella…Je ne peux pas te laisser aller à Forks maintenant »

« Quoi ? »Répétai-je, un ton plus haut, en colère.

« Bella, c'est dangereux. Je ne supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit »Supplia-t-il. Je me dégageai de son embrasse et montai dans ma voiture. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil passager « Je t'en prie »

Je mis le moteur en route et laissai mon véhicule entrer sur la voie de circulation. Le silence s'installa entre nous, pendant lequel Edward me regardait avec inquiétude et amour.

**EDWARD POV**

J'étais dans sa voiture, et je ne supportais pas de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées.

La vision d'Alice me revint en mémoire, et je serrai à nouveau les poings.

_Bella était à terre, des traces de morsures sur les bras et dans le cou. Et Sarah était à ses côtés, du sang à la bouche. _

« Peu importe ce qu'elle a vu…Je n'annule pas mes vacances parce qu'il y a un risque »

« Bella, c'est bien plus qu'un risque »Insistai-je en posant une main sur la sienne sur le volant. Elle regarda nos doigts enlacés et je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

« J'ai besoin d'y aller, Edward… »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais seule là-bas »

« Je ne serai pas seule ! Jacob et les autres veilleront sur moi et je m'en irai s'il y a un vrai danger ! »

Je la regardai, un sourcil sceptique relevé.

« Et tu crois que je préfère te savoir auprès de loups-garous plutôt qu'avec moi ? »

Elle garda le silence et soupira

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir, à cause du traité »

« Tu resteras à la maison avec nous »

Elle me jeta un regard plein de colère et je le soutins. Quand elle arriva non loin de chez Matt j'attendis qu'elle s'arrête pour souder nos regards.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher pour être avec toi…Tu viens si tu le veux, nous pourrons être ensemble, mais il est hors de question que je fuis La Push. Ce sont des amis, et ils me manquent » Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, mais j'acquiesçai.

C'était mieux que rien. Etre présent pour veiller sur elle et sa fille.

Je l'embrassai avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture.

Plus tard, elle rentrait d'un diner chez son cousin avec tout le monde, quand je la retrouvai dans sa chambre.

Elle me sourit et je m'allongeai à ses côtés, la gardant contre moi.

Mes mains glissèrent alors sur son corps et je l'embrassai. Retirant lentement ses vêtements, je laissai mes lèvres errer sur elle, heureux d'enfin pouvoir me contrôler parfaitement, être entier avec elle.

« Edward »Murmura-t-elle, ses mains dans mes cheveux, je souris et continuai mon exploration en savourant la douceur de sa peau contre moi.

Les yeux dans les siens, mes lèvres contre les siennes, je découvris le chemin du paradis.


	28. Chapter 28

Hahahaaaaaa *rire super extrêmement beaucoup sadique* XD c'est pas français, mais vous comprenez comment je ris…

Je ris de vos reviews, comme toujours parce qu'elles sont excellentes…

Et je ris de vos réactions quant à ce que j'ai écrit parce que c'est ce que je voulais en le faisant…

25lilou27 :oui, je le sais que tu veux la suite ! La voici d'ailleurs :p

laetitia : flattée et ravie de te compter parmi mes fans !

Elo : réponse à ton commentaire sur les bleus :n'oublions pas qu'Edward est vampire et Bella humaine ! Il est plus fort qu'elle, et risque bien sur à tout moment de la blesser…Même si je n'ai pas forcément développé ce point dans les chapitres précédents ! Les bleus me semblaient incontournables, mais j'ai varié de la réaction que SM lui a donné. Merci quand même pour ton enthousiasme !!

Demoisel : me suis-je rattrapée du saut du baiser au lendemain avec la suite du chapitre ? XD. Et pour cette question qu'ils devraient vouloir rester dans cet instant…Il me semble y répondre ici…En espérant que cela te plaise encore, chère Beta ! Et merci pour le temps que tu passes à tes reviews…

alinette 74 : bonsoir ! Bienvenue à bord ! lol

Allez, encore un grand merci à tous et toutes

Bonne lecture.

**27-Forks et le traité**

**BELLA POV**

La tension était palpable.

J'inspirai à fond et regardai les deux protagonistes en question.

A ma droite, Edward Cullen, vampire de plus de cent ans. L'homme que j'aimais.

A ma gauche, Jacob Black, loup-garou d'une quinzaine d'années à peine. Mon meilleur ami.

Et moi, Bella Swan, au milieu, tentant de les séparer.

Autant dire tâche impossible.

« Svp ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous réglerez la question ! »Répétai-je en perdant mon calme.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge d'Edward, alors que Jake souriait.

Je soupirai. Jacob était surement en train de penser à quelque chose qu'Edward ne supportait pas, ou pour laquelle il s'en voulait. Comme de m'avoir quittée le jour de mes dix-huit ans.

« Alice, tu ne vas rien faire pour m'aider ? »Interrogeai-je en remarquant que la vampire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour arrêter son frère et mon ami.

« Un bon combat pourrait être intéressant »Répondit-elle en souriant.

Et je vis Edward sourire en lisant certainement ses pensées.

Je me tournai vers celui qui me paraissait le plus apte à réfléchir.

« Jacob, je t'en prie…Pas devant Sarah »Je jouais la lâcheté en nommant Sarah mais c'était mon unique chance qu'il se calme. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ma fille avec son monde. Et à ma plus grande joie, je vis de l'hésitation dans son regard. « Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Edward simplement parce qu'il est venu avec nous…Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas sur ton territoire, alors stp, soit raisonnable, montre-lui que j'ai raison d'avoir foi en toi »

Et juste comme ça, je sentis le regard douloureux d'Edward sur moi, j'occultai cela pour me concentrer sur leur séparation. Je trouverai un moyen de rassurer Edward plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Jake reprit le contrôle de lui-même et fit un pas en arrière.

Edward m'attrapa par le bras, et me posta derrière lui.

« Edward ! »Râlai-je en cherchant à me libérer.

« Il n'est pas entièrement revenu à lui-même »Répondit-il lentement.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

On était lundi matin, il pleuvait à Forks, et j'étais sortie avec Jake et Sarah pour faire un peu de courses.

Et il avait fallu que nous rencontrions, absolument pas par hasard, je m'en doutais, Alice, Jazz et Edward qui étaient revenus pour quelques jours dans leur propriété.

Quand Jake les avait vus, il s'était immédiatement…énervé, si on pouvait appeler ses spasmes et grimaces de l'énervement. Aussitôt, il m'avait lancé un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, et Alice avait emporté Sarah avec elle et Jasper.

Et je m'étais retrouvée entre les deux hommes, les mains posées sur leurs poitrines à tenter de les calmer, surtout que les gens nous regardaient étrangement.

« Tu l'as ramené dans tes bagages ? »M'accusa Jake en pointant du doigt Edward.

« C'est long à expliquer…Edward et moi… »

« Oh ! Pas besoin d'un dessin, Bells, tu l'as laissé te toucher après ce qu'il t'a fait ! »Il était indigné et je vis Edward baisser les yeux, et serrer la mâchoire. « Alors ? Tu es fier de toi, parasite »Sourit-il.

« Jacob, quoi que tu fasses, arrête ça immédiatement »Ordonnai-je en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui, et entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux d'Edward.

Mon meilleur ami haussa un sourcil, et jeta des éclairs avec ses yeux sur mes doigts avant de déclarer

« Je lui montre un peu ce qu'il a fait de toi »

« Tu es aussi gamin que la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé »Dénonçai-je en me tournant vers Edward. Je posai une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à me regarder « C'est du passé Edward, et c'est pardonné, tu le sais…

« Ca ne change rien à ce que je t'ai fait »Fit-il. Je l'embrassai légèrement et entendis Jake grogner.

« Je sors avec Edward, que cela te plaise ou non, Jake. Et je fréquente Jacob si je le veux, Edward. Vous vous détestez, et je le comprends, mais il va falloir vous y faire, je ne choisirai pas entre mon meilleur ami, et mon cœur »

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux. Mais aucun ne vit à y redire.

« Et puis on est là pour tu sais quoi, Jacob »Dit pour la première fois Jasper.

« On peut se débrouiller sans vous »Assura Jake avec fierté.

« Jake, ils sont nombreux d'après ce que j'ai compris » Je faisais référence aux visions qu'Alice m'avait exposé la veille quand je les avais rejoints chez eux après avoir couché Sarah. Apparemment, un groupe important de vampires nouveaux nés étaient dans les environs, et j'étais assez ravie que les Cullen s'en préoccupent. Les loups-garous ne seraient pas les seuls à les combattre, et il y aurait moins de risque de les voir se faire tuer.

« On s'est débrouillé pendant 13ans, Bells »Insista-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Vous êtes prêts à vous faire tuer juste pour qu'on ne vous aide pas sur notre partie de la ville ? »Défia Edward, et Jake ravala son envie de répliquer. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, et on sait faire attention aux nôtres, elle sera en sécurité avec nous » Ils croisèrent leurs regards, aucun ne le baissa en premier.

« Hey ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Puisque vous refusez de côtoyer les mêmes endroits, j'irai voir l'un ET l'autre. Hors de question que je reste sous la coupe de l'un ! »Intervins-je en comprenant ce qu'insinuait Edward.

« Bella »Supplia-t-il, et je posai un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Non, Edward. Je suis venue en vacances ici, je vais rendre visite à mes amis, et passer du temps avec toi. De toute façon vous allez devoir vous mettre d'accord sur une marche à suivre, parce que les nouveaux arrivants se moqueront totalement de la limite que vous avez établie »

« On ferait mieux d'attendre la nuit »Commenta Alice, soudain stressée.

« Charlie »Souffla Edward avant de disparaître. Je récupérai ma fille des bras de Jazz et ils étaient déjà loin quand j'entendis la voiture du shérif arriver.

Jacob sourit et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Il souriait dans une direction particulière où je vis le t-shirt clair d'Edward.

« Jake ! »Fis-je en souriant à Charlie qui garait sa voiture.

« Bella »Dit-il avec émotion.

« Bonjour papa »

Je m'approchai et le pris dans une accolade courte mais pleine de plaisir. Il regarda Sarah qui souriait timidement.

« Bonjour grand père »

« Sarah ! Ce que tu as grandi »S'exclama-t-il, et elle le laissa l'embrasser.

« Bonjour Charlie »

« Ravi de te revoir, Jake, alors comment ça va ? »

« On est arrivé hier, et il y a des courses à faire, si je veux pouvoir manger sainement cette semaine »Me moquai-je, et Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est amplement suffisant pour Leah et moi, tu le sais »Se défendit-il

« Bien sur, des frites tous les jours avec d'énormes steaks »

« C'est bon pour la santé ! »Sourit Charlie.

« J'aime les frites »Ajouta Sarah en descendant de mes bras.

« Il n'empêche qu'il te faut des légumes ! »

Et je vis les grimaces que tous me tendirent.

« Tu passeras demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur, papa, comme prévu »

« Je dois y aller, bonne journée »Il nous salua et redémarra sa voiture.

« Tu es sure que des frites ce n'est pas suffisant ? »Se plaignit Jake en me suivant jusque dans le magasin.

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

****

L'après-midi se passa en balades sur la plage à La Push et retrouvailles avec les membres de la réserve. Les autres loups-garous étaient sceptiques quant à mon retour parmi eux, alors que je sortais avec Edward. Mais ils m'accueillirent relativement bien, en particulier Sarah qui les fit fondre.

La plupart ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années, alors c'était à celui qui pourrait passer le plus de temps avec elle. Je les regardai faire en souriant.

Nous étions autour d'un feu de camp, cherchant à garder notre chaleur alors que le vent et la pluie nous refroidissaient, et ils parlaient tous des évènements de ces dernières années. Tous avaient eu leur imprégnation, et je les voyais avec ces personnes. Je souris devant le couple de Leah et Jake, avec leur petit garçon de deux ans. Sarah et lui, Sony, jouaient un peu plus loin dans le sable.

« Tu resteras ce soir ? »Demanda Emily quand je frissonnais. Je lui souris

« Non, je retrouve Edward un peu plus tard »Avouai-je sans honte. Elle hocha la tête, et je sus qu'elle ne me jugeait pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas dans sa position, puisqu'elle était elle-même mariée à un loup-garou.

« Qui veut la dernière saucisse ? »Demanda Quil alors que Clair était à ses côtés, sagement assise. Je la regardai, impressionnée. Elle regardait Quil comme un grand frère, et c'était adorable. Même si on savait qu'ils étaient sensés passer le reste de leur vie ensemble une fois qu'elle serait prête.

« Demain on part un peu plus loin dans les montagnes »Informa Leah en rapatriant son fils à ses côtés puisqu'il commençait à être fatigué. Sarah vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je caressai doucement sa joue avec ma main, et je sentis son souffle calme.

« D'accord, de toute façon je serai avec Charlie pour le déjeuner…Ensuite je me promènerai un peu avec Sarah, elle pourra toujours visiter »

Nous nous saluâmes peu après, et je suivis Jake et Leah chez eux. Ils nous avaient laissés à Sarah et moi, la chambre d'amis. Bien sur je savais que je ne l'utiliserai pas très souvent…Puisqu'Edward et moi avions prévu toutes nos soirées chez lui. Je souris en embrassant Sarah sur le front, laissant Chou s'installer dans la chambre à son tour. Sur le pas de la porte, je les regardai avec calme.

« Elle est adorable »Murmura Jake à mes côtés.

« Oui. Sony est magnifique aussi » Il sourit fièrement, et je secouai la tête, moqueuse. Il avait le regard de tout père devant son enfant.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée quand il posa une main sur mon épaule.

Je croisai son regard inquiet

« Je ne risque rien avec lui »Affirmai-je

« Qu'a dit Renée ? » Je me pinçai les lèvres. « Tu n'as rien dit ? Remarque, elle aurait pu avoir du mal en le voyant toujours le même depuis le temps »Se moqua-t-il.

« Elle sait que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, même si je n'ai rien corroboré, elle le sent…Mais je ne me vois pas le lui dire »

Nous nous regardâmes en silence puis, je me dégageai et sortis.

« Attends, Bells, c'est juste que je veux que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu fais… »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! Je sors avec l'homme que j'aime…Peu importe les autres ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas amené à ta mère…Que dit Sarah de ça ? »

« Elle l'adore »

Il secoua la tête, pessimiste

« Telle mère, telle fille »

« Je trouverai un moyen, pour le moment, sans Charlie, je verrai Edward…Mais je sais que je dois prendre une décision »

Nous étions silencieux alors qu'il me conduisait jusqu'à la limite entre leurs deux territoires.

« Tu laisses Sarah toute seule ? »

« Elle sait que je vais voir Edward. Et de toute façon je serai de retour avant l'aube »

J'étais à la portée d'Edward quand il me prit dans ses bras, protecteur.

« Je pense que je vais avoir à me boucher le nez plus souvent cette semaine »Ajouta Jake avant que je ne sois rentrée dans la voiture.

Je lui lançai un regard moqueur et me tournai vers Edward.

Nous nous embrassâmes avant qu'il ne démarre. Je le vis sourire en regardant vers Jake.

De vrais gamins !

Nous roulâmes en silence les quelques minutes nécessaires au retour chez les Cullen. Nous doigts étaient entrelacés au milieu du siège et je restai à fixer le paysage vert et humide qui défilait.

Il tourna enfin sur le chemin qui conduisait chez lui, et me regarda une fois qu'il eut coupé le moteur. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, je frissonnai en soudant mon regard au sien.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« On s'est amusé à chasser les vampires avec les loups-garous et Jacob nous a couru après »Souris-je consciente que c'était puérile de ma part, mais rien que d'entendre le son rauque qui venait du fond de sa gorge, c'était plaisant.

« Bella, tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas trahir ce foutu traité ! J'ai scruté leurs pensées toute la journée, à l'affut de quoi que ce soit… »Il souffrait de m'avoir vue m'amuser avec des loups-garous. Je lui tapai sur le bras en riant

« Alors pourquoi me demander comment c'était si tu l'as vu ? »

« J'aime entendre ta voix »Confia-t-il à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Je les franchis en fermant les yeux, m'abandonnant à lui.

Mais cela s'arrêta net

« Alice »Râla-t-il et je vis la vampire devant la voiture, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je lui souris et esquissai à peine un geste pour sortir du véhicule qu'Edward était déjà à tenir ma portière ouverte, et à me tendre la main. Je me retrouvais hors de la voiture, dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs en un rien de temps.

« Bonsoir Alice »

Elle s'anima immédiatement

« J'ai prévu plein de choses pour ce soir…manucure, pédicure, spa… »

Je grimaçai alors elle ajouta « Tu as besoin de te détendre »

« Je ne suis pas stressée »

Edward rit dans mon cou et m'emmena à sa suite dans le salon. Jazz y était assis devant l'ordinateur.

« Bella »Me salua-t-il et j'hochai la tête en m'installant contre le torse d'Edward sur le canapé. Alice et Jasper en firent autant en face de nous.

« Carlisle a appelé. Esme et lui prennent contact avec des amis pour trouver autant d'informations que possible, et Rose et Emmett refont le chemin que les vampires ont parcouru ces dernières semaines pour glaner quelques informations »Dit-il.

« On a une idée de qui il s'agit ? »Fis-je

« Non, il se peut que ce ne soit qu'un hasard »Répondit Alice et je sentis une angoisse monter en flèche en moi.

« Vous avez pensé à quelqu'un en rapporte avec moi ? »

Ce n'était pas une question directe, mais j'aurai souhaité autre chose qu'un silence en guise de réponse.

Etait-ce possible ?

Après 13ans sans nouvelles, mes anciens ennemis revenaient-ils comme par hasard en même temps que moi à Forks ?

Victoria avait-elle retrouvé ma trace après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle que maintenant ?

« Tu ne crains rien, Bella »Assura Edward doucement dans mon oreille, mais je sentis que je paniquais. Cette fois il n'y avait pas que moi. Il y avait aussi Sarah, Charlie encore…Et Jacob et les autres.

Jazz se chargea de m'apaiser, mais je continuai à sentir une angoisse en moi.

« On s'en charge, Bella…On reparle de cette séance soins ? »Sourit Alice en se levant, et je dus accepter ce qu'elle me proposait, et la suivis jusque dans sa salle de bain.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais venue, et je replongeai alors dans mes souvenirs de lycée. Je me laissai guider pendant près d'une heure.

Et quand j'en ressortis, les cheveux propres, les ongles faits, et la peau aussi neuve que possible, je retrouvai Edward et Jazz en train de discuter stratégie. Edward me sourit immédiatement et me serra dans ses bras dans le canapé. Je les regardai, attendant qu'ils m'expliquent où ils en étaient.

« Très bien, alors on peut sentir différentes odeurs dans les environs, et selon Alice ils seront là dans deux ou trois jours »

« Si vite ? »M'affolai-je et Edward déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, apaisant.

« On a vu pire »

Je gardai le silence un instant puis re-demandai

« Et on sait qui c'est ? On a une idée ? »

« J'ai vu Victoria, mais c'est étrange, pourquoi n'attaquer que maintenant ? »

« Parce que je suis de nouveau avec Edward » Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Ils m'interrogèrent du regard « Tu as tué son compagnon, elle m'a traquée pour se venger il y a longtemps, mais tu es parti, et Jake était là…Elle a du apprendre pour nous, et a repris sa guerre »

« Ce n'est pas idiot, les crimes ont commencé à peu près dans la même période… »

« Après tout ce temps ? »Edward était sceptique, je soudai mon regard au sien

« Si tu avais été à sa place, le temps aurait-il joué pour t'apaiser, ou te faire changer d'avis ? Moi non »Assurai-je, et je le vis serrer la mâchoire avant d'hocher la tête. « Donc Victoria avance jusqu'ici ? »

« Je ne la vois pas attaquer ici, en fait…J'ai eu une vision… »

« Alice »Gronda Edward et j'haussai un sourcil.

« Edward, elle a le droit de savoir qu'elle est en danger »

« Tu l'as vue me tuer »Je crus entendre ma voix craquer.

« Je ne la laisserai pas faire »Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et souda un regard convaincu au mien. Je fermai les yeux

« Je te mets à nouveau en danger, autant que ta famille »

« Ne pense jamais, tu entends, jamais ça »Sa voix était dure et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'espoir, il était là.

« Où attaque-t-elle ? »Je revins à l'endroit où Alice avait été interrompue.

« A Portland »Grimaça-t-elle.

J'étais soulagée que Charlie ou Jake ne soient donc pas en danger, mais il était encore question de protéger Sarah. Comment allai-je faire ?

« Et…Sarah ? »

« Nous la protégerons comme toi »Répondit rapidement Edward. Bien trop rapidement.

« Que me caches-tu ? »

Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil à Alice et Jazz puis sourit innocemment

« Que veux-tu que je te cache ? »

« Sarah est bien plus en danger que je ne l'imagine, c'est ça ? »

« N'y pense pas, on s'en occupe. On ne laissera rien vous arriver »

« Je ne laisserai personne approcher ma petite favorite ! »S'enthousiasma Alice.

Je souris faiblement.

« On s'occupe de tout, Bella »Conclut Jazz.

Enfin Edward me conduisit jusque dans sa chambre où je vis le lit.

Je me tournai vers lui, étonnée.

« Un lit ? »

« Ca sera bien plus confortable qu'un canapé »Répondit-il avec une lueur magnifique et enjouée dans ses yeux.

« Confortable ? »Fis-je, sceptique et amusée alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et que nous tombions sur le lit en question, les lèvres soudées.

Hors d'haleine, je le laissai déposer des baisers sur mon cou, mes épaules et mon décolleté, sentant ses mains parcourir mon corps, et les miennes s'accrochant à ses épaules. Puis je revins à la réalité du combat qui approchait et tentai de l'interroger entre deux baisers

« Je…Alice…Pour Sarah…Elle a vu quoi ? »

Il soupira et se redressa sur un coude, laissant tout de même ses doigts sur mon ventre. J'entrelaçai nos mains, et guettai ses yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, stp »

« Edward, si elle est en danger, j'ai le droit de le savoir, tu as le devoir de m'en informer… »

« Alice…Sarah est en danger, oui… »Hésita-t-il pour trouver les bons mots. Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes affluer à mes yeux. « Tu peux pleurer »

Et je me laissai bercer alors qu'il murmurait ma lullaby.

****

Je me réveillai dans la nuit, dans les bras d'Edward qui me regardait encore dormir. Il souriait quand je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as parlé »

« Comme si c'était nouveau »Me moquai-je.

« Ca va mieux ? »Il caressa ma joue sèche des pleurs que j'avais versés avant de m'endormir, épuisée. J'hochai la tête un timide sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Je comprends, Bella, c'est normal » Il m'embrassa doucement, et je repris assez mes esprits pour enlacer sa nuque de mes mains. Je me rapprochai et sentis ses doigts courir dans mon dos jusqu'à mes jambes.

Son souffle sur ma peau était grisant, et je me perdis dans les sensations qu'il me faisait vivre. Jamais je ne voulais quitter son embrasse alors que nous touchions ce moment parfait où nous n'étions que nous au monde, à jamais unis corps et âmes.

NOTE : haha ! Vlà de l'action qui se met en place ! Alors Victoria vous plait en grosse méchante ?

A demain pour la suite

bsx


	29. Chapter 29

Alors comme ça le clash entre Jacob et Edward vous a plu ? Excellent, excellent…

Ravie que Victoria vous plaise en méchante !

mixetremis : de rien pour cette fic, je m'éclate autant à l'écrire que vous à la lire…

Demoisel : Snif non ! Pas explosé mon compteur de review, mais je compte passer la barre des 400 avec celui-ci (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu) Comme d'habitude, je crois avoir répondu à tes questions avec cette suite…Ah et désolée de parler de lullaby pour la berceuse, mais c'est que je préfère la VO, je te l'ai dit…Et encore merci pour ton génialissime travail de Beta

Darkgaby : du danger et encore du danger ?! Humm, je pense pouvoir faire ça *rire sadique*

Elo : j'avoue, dur de se débarrasser de Victoria ! Si t'as une idée particulière en tête…J'ai envie de dire : donne la moi !

Laura : un petit coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice !

Allez, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Laissez des reviews !

Bonne lecture et RATED M (toujours au cas où !)

**28-Accord**

J'étais allongée près de Sarah alors qu'elle dormait encore, et j'admirai sa beauté, et son innocence. Comment pouvait-on vouloir lui faire du mal ?

Je caressai sa joue doucement et vis qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et ouvrit des yeux encore endormis.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur son front.

Il était hors de question que je laisse quoi que ce soit lui arriver…Et si je devais passer tout mon temps bloquée quelque part avec elle pour la protéger, je n'hésiterais pas. Ma fille était trop importante, et n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire.

« Maman ? »S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant mon regard dans le vague.

« Tu as bien dormi chérie ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit dans mes bras.

Je la berçai lentement en voyant Chou entrer dans la chambre alors qu'il était sorti à mon retour quelques heures plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le calme et le plaisir qui m'avaient envahie sous les mains d'Edward revenir en moi. Sarah ne devait pas savoir le danger encouru, j'allais devoir agir comme si de rien n'était. J'inspirai doucement et regardai ma fille

« Tu vas te préparer ? Tu veux qu'on dessine un peu ce matin ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Coucou mademoiselle »Salua Leah tout en donnant son biberon à Sony. Sarah les embrassa tous les deux et s'assit pour me laisser lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. « Tout est dans ce placard »Me désigna Leah et j'entendis Jake rentrer.

« Bonjour tout le monde »Fit-il en nous voyant debout.

« Tu as trouvé une piste ? »Interrogea Leah avec impatience alors qu'il avalait une troisième gorgée de café et autant de viennoiseries.

« Sam et moi avons parcouru toute la région pratiquement. On sent leurs odeurs, mais impossible de savoir d'où ça vient, ni où ça va »Avoua-t-il en piquant une quatrième brioche.

« Jazz et Alice m'ont dit qu'ils avaient quelques idées »Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Jake grogna et Leah leva les yeux au ciel.

« On s'en passera »

« Non, Jacob. On ne s'en passera pas, elle est aussi à compter dans l'équation »Assurai-je fermement en désignant Sarah du coin de l'œil.

Les deux époux se regardèrent, et Jake soupira.

« On n'a pas le choix alors »

« En effet. Trouvez un moyen de vous entendre, et vite, ça se fera dans la semaine »

« Je dois retrouver tout le monde tout à l'heure… »Annonça Jake en s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste rassasié.

****

Le bureau du shérif était calme ce matin là, comme d'habitude dans cette petite ville où rien n'était sujet à appeler la police.

Du moins rien d'humain.

Je frissonnai en avançant vers le comptoir où un jeune policier attendait que le temps passe.

Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, il sourit et je vis ses yeux me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là, il aurait fait un massacre.

« Je peux vous aider ? »Fit-il d'une voix séductrice et Sarah sourit pour répondre

« On vient voir grand-père »

L'homme la regarda un peu surpris. Se demandait-il si on venait visiter quelqu'un dans la prison ? Je souris, moqueuse et me repris en voyant Charlie sortir de son bureau.

« Charlie est mon père »Dis-je et il se redressa immédiatement

« Isabella Swan, c'est ça ? »

J'hochai la tête et Sarah embrassa Charlie qui arrivait.

« Bonjour, Bells, tu fais connaissance avec notre nouvel employé ? »

Je l'embrassai et jetai un œil à la dernière recrue qui disparut soudainement derrière son comptoir.

« Venez les filles, on va manger un morceau »

Et sans surprise il me conduisit au même endroit que 13ans auparavant. Sans Sarah à mes côtés, j'aurai eu l'impression de revenir en arrière.

On nous installa à une table au fond de la salle, et Sarah observa tous ces habitants et voisins avec intérêt. Elle grimaça à certains et sourit à d'autres.

« Sarah, ne grimace pas, tu veux »Grondai-je et elle se plongea dans l'observation des décors et du paysage derrière la fenêtre qui nous faisait face.

« Alors comment tu vas ? »Me demanda Charlie en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Je me repose, et ça fait du bien de revenir un peu ici »Répondis-je en étudiant le menu.

« Renée va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Elle s'est inquiétée pour Matt et Nat, mais ils vont mieux, donc elle aussi »

« Ils n'allaient pas bien ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu les détails, mais ils ont eu une crise…Rien de grave, je pense »

Il hocha la tête et commanda son éternel steak-frites alors que Sarah demandait la même chose, et moi une simple salade. J'avais l'estomac retourné rien que de penser à manger…

La discussion s'étala sur des petits sujets sans grandes conséquences pendant le repas. Sarah se joignit facilement à la conversation quand le sujet tomba sur l'école. Elle expliqua comment elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, et le plaisir qu'elle avait à dessiner et lire. Charlie profita un maximum de ces informations, et ils rirent ensemble.

« Tu veux venir avec nous à la bibliothèque ? »Lui proposai-je alors qu'il insistait pour payer l'addition. Je savais par Leah que la bibliothèque était plutôt bien fournie. Mais je m'attendais à un petit bâtiment, où on trouverait la base d'une grande bibliothèque, petite ville oblige.

« Non, merci…Billy a voulu que je passe le voir cette après-midi »

« D'accord, et bien peut-être plus tard »

Nous nous saluâmes, et je repartis en direction du centre ville.

« J'aime bien grand père, il est gentil…Mais j'aime pas cette ville, ils sont moches les vêtements »

Et j'étouffai un rire. Alice aurait adoré cela.

La bibliothèque était petite, comme je m'y attendais, mais Sarah trouva son bonheur avec les livres pour enfants. Nous passâmes près de quatre vingt dix minutes dans le rayon et je lui lus toutes les histoires de Charlotte aux fraises et Petit ours brun qu'elle me présentait.

Puis je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, et Sarah sourit à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

« Edward ! »S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et l'entraînant à ses côtés pour lui tendre un autre livre. Il sourit et souda son regard au mien. Je lus tout son amour, et son plaisir avant qu'il ne les baisse sur les pages.

« Petite séance lecture avant de jouer à la poupée ? »Intervint Alice en m'entraînant avec elle parmi les rayons fictions.

« Alice…Vous m'avez suivie ? »

« On a suivi ton odeur…Mais…Que veux-tu, avec la menace qui rode… »Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Tu as vu autre chose ? »Je baissai la voix, au cas où on nous écouterait.

« Oui…Et autant te dire que c'est pas terrible…Enfin, à moitié » Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre à voix basse « Edward, occupe-toi de Sarah » Et je compris qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose.

« C'est mieux que la précédente ? Quelle précédente ? »M'impatientai-je, inquiète pour ma fille.

« Et bien…Je pense qu'on n'a plus trop à s'inquiéter pour toi et Sarah…Je vous ai vues saines et sauves, Edward à vos côtés »Sourit-elle, et je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu. « Mais…Je crains que Victoria n'attaque ici. Et non à Portland »

« C'est un hasard qu'elle soit venue ici en premier alors ? »

« Pas forcément, d'après Jazz, il se peut qu'elle veuille s'en prendre à La Push »

Je tressaillis

« Jake »

« C'est logique. Ils l'avaient empêchée de t'approcher auparavant…Elle veut se débarrasser d'eux »

« Tu ne me rassures pas, Alice »

« On a les choses en main...Il faut juste qu'on parle avec eux…Ca serait mieux si on pouvait s'allier… »

« Jake a dit qu'il en parlerait avec les autres tout à l'heure…Il a compris que c'était nécessaire »

Elle sourit et nous retournâmes près de Sarah et Edward. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, et il la regardait avec une lueur émue et heureuse dans les yeux, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

J'approchai d'eux doucement et m'assis en face pour souder mon regard au sien. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur son genou, et j'entendis Alice s'éclipser. Nous restâmes à nous regarder un moment où il n'y avait que nous dans cette bibliothèque.

Edward se déplaça alors et j'entendis du monde arriver. Sarah se réveilla et je la pris dans mes bras pour quitter le bâtiment rapidement.

« Viens à la maison »Demanda-t-il en me tenant la porte ouverte.

J'hochai la tête et installai Sarah dans la voiture.

****

Un peu plus tard, dans les bras d'Edward, sous la couette du lit, je ne revenais toujours pas qu'il en ait acheté un, mais ne le regrettais absolument pas, je reprenais mon souffle en déposant des baisers sur son torse froid. Ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux et il me regardait faire en souriant, et fermant les yeux à intervalles réguliers. Enfin, je souris en posant mes lèvres sur le bas de son ventre et levant les yeux vers lui. Il avait arrêté de respirer et se concentrait sur mes yeux. Lentement je remontai jusqu'à son visage, et m'installai sur lui. Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Bella »

Je pris ses lèvres et appréciai ses doigts sur mon corps.

Il n'y avait plus que nos souffles qui s'entendaient dans la pièce, et mon cœur au galop.

Edward retomba à mes côtés, son souffle inutile était aussi court que le mien, et je me blottis contre lui avec plaisir. Ses doigts se posèrent immédiatement sur ma cuisse et mon visage pour que nos regards soient soudés.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser tendre sur mon nez.

« Je t'aime aussi »Affirmai-je.

Il sentait si bon dans ces moments que j'en étais totalement accro. Puis il se redressa et sourit

« Sarah est réveillée…Elle est adorable »

« Elle vous adore »Ajoutai-je en me levant du lit.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon avec Sarah qui s'était entièrement réveillée le temps que je prenne une douche et que je me rhabille.

Je croisai le regard amusé et satisfait d'Alice avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Ton portable a sonné »Dit Jazz en me tendant une tasse de thé et un jus pour Sarah.

Je pris mon téléphone et vis le numéro de Jacob s'afficher en appel en absence.

J'appuyai donc sur rappel automatique.

Il répondit dès la seconde sonnerie

« Tu n'as rien, Bells ? »S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, j'étais…occupée. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les buveurs de sang sont dans le coin ? »

Je levai les yeux vers les personnes intéressées, et ne vis qu'Edward qui serrait les mâchoires. Je lui souris et répondis

« Oui »

« Je vois…Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais d'en discuter avec Sam et les autres… »

« Oui, et je t'en remercie »

« Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, on les attends à la limite dans la forêt »

« D'accord »Dis-je en ayant quêté la réponse chez les Cullen qui hochèrent la tête.

« Tu rentres avant ? »

« Je pense oui » Je ne voulais pas que Sarah voit Jake ou Edward se battre. La veille avait été suffisant, j'avais vu ses questions dans son regard, mais elle savait être si discrète… Je raccrochai en remarquant que Jake m'avait saluée avec empressement.

« Ils sont enfin raisonnables ! »Fit Edward sarcastique et je lui tapai sur le bras.

« Promets-moi que tu vas rester calme »

« Je l'apaiserai s'il le faut »Affirma Jazz et Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci. Je vais y aller »Décidai-je en me levant. J'allais peut-être croiser Charlie avant qu'il ne quitte Billy.

« Oh non ! Maman, on peut pas rester ? »Sarah fit une moue adorable, mais je restai ferme et elle salua tout le monde en disant haut et fort qu'elle voulait les voir le lendemain. J'embrassai Edward en montant dans ma voiture, et saluai les autres.

« Fais attention à toi »Murmura-t-il en capturant une fois de plus mes lèvres. J'acquiesçai et montai dans ma voiture.

Je fis lentement demi-tour, consciente du regard d'Edward sur moi.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella repartait pour La Push et je me retins de justesse de ne pas la suivre immédiatement. Mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, je pris ma Volvo et fonçai à la limite entre nos deux territoires, ruminant et m'agaçant de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle. La savoir avec ces clébards ne me rassuraient en rien. Ils étaient aussi dangereux que Victoria et ses nouveaux copains.

Je serrai les poings autour du volant en pensant à elle. J'avais fait des kilomètres à sa poursuite lorsque j'avais quitté Bella, et je ne l'avais jamais attrapée. Je m'étais résolu à ne pas être doué pour traquer quelqu'un, et espérai qu'elle lâche l'affaire. D'avoir retrouvé Bella saine et sauve il y avait maintenant deux mois, cela m'avait rassuré, et j'en avais oublié cette menace. Et la voilà qu'elle revenait. Et parce que j'étais de retour auprès de Bella.

J'inspirai à fond, sentant que je m'énervais. Je n'allais pas prendre la fuite cette fois-ci, j'allais me battre pour être avec Bella, celle que j'aimais et la seule à être faite pour mes bras…Le souvenir des moments que nous passions depuis la semaine passée était mémorable et magnifique. Nos deux corps s'unissaient à merveille et nos âmes se retrouvaient en entente parfaite. Jamais plus je ne supporterai une séparation.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ?'_

J'entendis les pensées de Jacob alors qu'il était en route pour chez lui. Avec lui, il y avait Bella et Sarah, et une femme avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

'_Elle est vraiment accrochée à lui…Comment nos deux espèces vont-elles faire ?_' S'inquiéta la femme.

Ils discutaient et Jacob semblait rechigner à quelque chose, je tendis l'oreille alors que Bella intervenait

« Jake, Edward et sa famille peuvent vous aider ! Ils n'attaquent pas les humains, tu le sais, ce traité est ridicule en temps de guerre »

« Bells, ils sont des parasites, et je te rappelle qu'on a accepté de parler avec eux »

« Oui, mais vous refusez de faire équipe avec eux, je le vois dans tes yeux ! Mettez vos griefs de côté »

« Bella a raison, Jake » L'étonnement se lut sur toutes nos têtes alors que la femme reprenait « Contre un petit groupe de vampires, on a des chances seuls, mais pas contre une armée de nouveaux nés »

« Jazz m'a expliquée beaucoup de choses sur eux, les nouveaux nés. Ils sont puissants, assoiffés et désordonnés. C'est de la folie de vouloir se battre seuls contre eux »

Jacob resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

'_Elles ont raison, mais ces sales bêtes, brr'_

« D'accord, de toute façon je les vois tout à l'heure…On doit se méfier ? »

Je grognai à son insinuation et vis avec plaisir Bella lever les yeux au ciel, agacée

« Non, Jake. Ils veulent autant que vous se débarrasser des dangers qui rodent, et sont près à faire des concessions »

'_Comme si elle était impartiale !'_

« Mouais »Fit-il tout de même pour montrer qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Maman, on peut aller lire une histoire avec Sony ? »Intervint la petite voix de Sarah, et je remarquai sa discrétion lorsque sa mère avait des discussions de ce genre. Comprenait-elle l'enjeu ? Comprenait-elle ce qui se passait autour d'elle ?

Encore une fois j'étais impuissant devant ses pensées, et je me frustrai tout seul.

Arriva enfin la nuit, et je démarrai en constatant la réunion des loups-garous aux abords de la forêt.

Je scannai les environs, et repérai les jeunes loups-garous qui restaient à la réserve pour veiller sur les femmes et les enfants.

Bella et Sarah étaient chez Billy, avec Charlie et les compagnes des loups-garous.

Je pinçai les lèvres et me convainquis autant que possible qu'elles étaient en sécurité.

Je retrouvai Alice et Jazz à mi-chemin du lieu de rdv.

'_Ils sont dans quels états ?'_

« Sceptiques »

« Allons-y doucement alors »Conseilla Jazz en cherchant les issues possibles en cas de conflits.

J'hochai la tête et nous avançâmes de notre vitesse vampirique jusqu'aux loups-garous. Ils étaient en rangs de deux ou trois sur quatre rangs. Tous sous leurs formes animales.

« Je crains d'avoir à faire l'interprète »Dis-je en me postant aux côtés d'Alice, Jazz de l'autre.

'_Ca va pas être facile. Ils sont débiles à ce point ?'_Fit Alice et j'haussai un sourcil dubitatif en réponse. Elle sourit et se concentra sur notre face à face.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de reconsidérer une possible entente »Commença Jasper, et j'entendis les paroles de Carlisle derrière cela. D'accord, Jazz tiendrait ce rôle.

'_Ce n'est pas reconsidéré…On n'est pas idiot, ils sont nombreux' _Pensa celui qui était plus gros et en tête des autres.

« Tu es le chef ? »

Il me semblait repérer Jacob à sa droite, et cela m'étonnait.

'_C'est l'alpha' _M'informa Jake et j'acquiesçai pour ensuite expliquer à Alice et Jazz ce qui se passait.

« On peut avoir un interlocuteur sous forme humaine ? »Demanda Alice gentiment.

Ils délibérèrent quelques minutes, puis Jacob fut choisi à l'unanimité. Je prévins ma sœur et mon frère et nous vîmes Jacob revenir humain.

« Je n'entendrai pas ce qu'ils disent »Fut ses premières paroles.

« Je suis l'interprète »Réaffirmai-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques temps.

« Alors, Bella nous a informés de ce que vous lui aviez dit…D'autres choses à ajouter ? »Demanda-t-il enfin

« Nous savons que Victoria est derrière tout ça, et nous savons qu'elle va attaquer dans les prochaines heures… »Enonça Alice.

'_Ils n'ont rien à nous dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On devrait plutôt être dans la forêt, à chasser les autres !'_

'_Et eux par la même occasion ! Ils sont partis, plus rien ne compte !'_

'_Suffit ! On va avoir besoin d'eux et de leurs pouvoirs' _Les arrêta le chef, et tous baissèrent la tête devant l'autorité.

« Nous avons besoin de vous pour rester en vie et protéger Bella. C'est notre seul but »Dis-je pour les rassurer.

Quelques uns restèrent sceptiques, mais ils furent silencieux sous les demandes des autres.

« Alors on doit trouver un moyen pour contrôler la ville et ses environs, et arrêter les nouveaux nés qui arrivent »Reprit Jasper

« On a déjà fait le tour de notre côté, et du vôtre ? »Demanda Jacob.

« Rien…Ils sont là, et puis disparaissent »Répondit Jazz

'_On les laisse attaquer ?'_Proposa un loup-garou du deuxième rang.

'_C'est dangereux'_

'_A moins qu'on ne leur laisse qu'un bout de terrain d'où ils ne pourront pas avancer'_

« C'est une idée, trouvons ce terrain »Dis-je et j'entendis les interrogations dans les pensées d'Alice et Jazz « On pourrait choisir un terrain mixte pour retenir les nouveaux nés lors de l'attaque »

'_Bella et moi nous embrassant au milieu d'un terrain vague où des feux brûlaient les restes de nos ennemis. Sarah et les loups un peu plus loin'_ Fut la vision d'Alice et j'hochai la tête

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »Interrogea Jacob en ayant remarqué les yeux de ma sœur.

« Elle a eu une vision »Répondis-je

'_Une vision ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?'_

'_Ils vont nous mentir'_

'_Chouette le pouvoir'_

Je souris et repris

« On a de bonnes chances de réussite sur le terrain où nous jouions au baseball »

'_C'est prêt de la montagne'_

'_Un bon endroit pour les mettre au pied du mur et les exterminer'_

'_D'accord' _Accepta l'alpha.

« Ton alpha est d'accord pour le terrain qu'on propose »Dis-je à Jacob.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, on devrait parler stratégie »Intervint Jasper.

L'alpha se transforma en homme et deux ou trois autres en firent autant.

'_On a gagné ?' _S'étonna Alice.

Je restai concentré sur les pensées de chacun.

Ils semblaient prêts à nous écouter et se battre à nos côtés.

NOTE : vous ai-je conquis ? Alors donner moi vos idées pour le combat !

Bisoux

A demain


	30. Chapter 30

Bon et bien je vois que j'ai encore beaucoup de fans ! Et que Victoria a beaucoup de choix pour mourir…C'est toujours aussi excellent de lire vos reviews et vos avis !

J'espère autant vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre que dans ma précédente fic…J'ai essayé de garder ce que j'y avais développé, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :p

Un grand merci à tous et toutes, de tête je cite Caane, Fasinatiion, Miinie, Laetitia, Demoisel et Darkgaby, évidemment. Aussi les nouveaux toujours plus nombreux !

RATED M (simplement parce qu'un RATED T n'est pas sensée raconté, ou même ébauché du sexuel, pour te répondre Artas…)

Bonne lecture

**29-Attaque**

**BELLA POV**

Je serrai Sarah dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux devant sa panique. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi…

On était à quelques heures de la guerre à Forks et j'avais profité de la journée pour amener Sarah chez Patricia et Zach. Ils m'avaient interrogée sur la raison pour laquelle je leur laissais ma fille, et j'avais donné comme excuse une maladie de Charlie à laquelle je ne voulais pas exposer Sarah.

Mais Sarah avait conscience de ma tension, et refusait de me laisser partir. J'avais passé la journée à ses côtés, nous avions dessiné, lu et joué au parc avec Chou et Patricia. Elle avait ri et s'était enthousiasmée devant le cliché de la première écho de Pat.

« Maman »Suppliait-elle alors que je retirais ses mains de mon cou. Je l'embrassai et fixai mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur se serrait mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser le combat se dérouler sans moi, même si je n'étais pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Et je devais éloigner Sarah un maximum de tout cela.

« Je t'aime mon ange, je reviens très vite »

« Non »Elle s'accrocha à moi plus fermement, et je levai un regard triste à Patricia qui se pencha et regarda Sarah dans les yeux

« Chérie, maman va voir grand-père un petit peu, et ensuite elle revient. Tu le sais. Viens avec moi, on va aller voir Chou, il est triste aussi »

Sarah cacha son visage dans mon cou, puis je sentis ses larmes se calmer alors que je continuai de la rassurer. Enfin, elle cessa de pleurer et prit mon visage dans ses mains

« Tu reviens »

« Oui ma chérie »Je pleurais presque, en lui souriant de manière aussi confiante que possible.

« D'accord »Fit-elle en se détachant après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonne route »Me souhaita Pat alors que j'enfilai une petite veste.

« Merci, Pat. Je sais que ça peut être étrange… »

« Je te fais confiance »Sourit-elle.

Je démarrai ma voiture et quittai Portland aussi vite que possible. La nuit allait tomber, et le lendemain, la guerre éclaterait.

J'avais hâte de retrouver l'embrasse d'Edward, hâte de revoir Jacob et Alice et Esme, et tous les autres qui nous avaient rejoints. Je ne fis pas attention à la limitation de vitesse. Plus vite je roulais, plus vite je pourrai voir la progression du danger.

Quand je franchis enfin la limite de la ville, je vis une Volvo dans mon rétroviseur intérieur et je soupirai de soulagement. Savoir Edward à me suivre était très réconfortant, il me protégerait, mais aussi, il ne serait pas sur un champ de bataille au cas où ça ait déjà commencé…

Je ne m'arrêtai que devant chez les Cullen, et ma portière fut aussitôt ouverte par Edward qui tendit la main, impatient, et protecteur pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Quoi ? »M'inquiétai-je en voyant son regard sur les alentours.

« Ils attaquent par petits groupes. Elle n'a peur de rien »Murmura-t-il en m'entraînant dans la maison.

Dans le salon, je vis Esme tenir les mains d'Alice qui avait une vision

« Alice ! »Je m'approchai et pris ses mains froides dans les miennes.

Elle avait cessé de respirer, son regard était plus vide que d'habitude lors de vision. Je levai un regard paniqué à Edward qui serrait les mâchoires en s'approchant.

« Elle surveille les autres »

Et je remarquai seulement l'absence d'Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Jazz et Gaby qui nous avait rejoints la veille quand il avait appris la menace.

« Et… »Commençai-je

« On les a prévenus »Fit Esme gentiment.

Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir dans quel état ils étaient, sans les visions d'Alice. J'inspirai à fond et réalisai qu'Alice revenait parmi nous. Elle croisa mon regard, et sourit faiblement, ce qui n'était absolument pas habituel.

« Salut, Bella »

« Salut »

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Edward, et ils restèrent à s'observer pendant un moment. Je le vis hocher la tête une fois ou deux, et je serrai les poings

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »Demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais. Ils me regardèrent, surpris « Je ne me laisserai pas écarter ! Je veux savoir comment vous allez, c'est ma faute et… »

« Tout va bien Bella, on est capable de prendre soin de nous »Me coupa Edward et je me tournai vers lui en me levant

« Non, Edward. Rien ne va ! Je vous mets en danger, comme avant ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu me traites comme avant ! Or je suis plus âgée, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu me caches des choses ! Je veux que tu me les dises ! »

Il respira avant de me répondre, comme pour ordonner ses idées. Puis il expliqua

« Alice les a vus nous attaquer ce midi, les autres sont allés faire des contrôles, et depuis Alice les surveille. Il y a quelques combats de notre côté de la frontière, mais Emmett et Gaby sont…de vrais grizzlis en colère »Il sourit mais je restai impassible alors il reprit « Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont nombreux et Victoria semble vouloir nous fatiguer, ou tenter de nous fatiguer, en envoyant quelques hommes à la mort avant cette nuit »

« Cette nuit ? »Ma voix se brisa avec l'angoisse qui me prenait. Edward m'enlaça contre son corps ferme et je restai là, le regard dans le vide. N'aurai-je pas même le droit à une nuit avec ma famille ?

« Attendez ! »Lança Alice en levant une main devant elle.

« Ils rentrent »Murmura Edward dans mon oreille, et je vis une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux d'Esme face à moi.

J'entendis alors un éclat de rire et réalisai qu'il s'agissait du rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Je levai un regard étonné à Edward qui sourit malgré lui. Me serai-je inquiétée pour rien ?

Non, Emmett était du genre à adorer que j'apporte les ennuis. Son enthousiasme n'était pas ce qui devait me rassurer…Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Emmett et Gaby entrèrent en premier dans la maison, ils riaient encore sans pouvoir se contrôler. Rose et Jazz souriaient derrière, même si je vis une égratignure sur l'épaule de Rosalie. Elle regardait la déchirure du t-shirt avec autant de haine que si ça avait été un ennemi.

« Ah ! Bella, te voilà ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'était vraiment à mourir de rire »Commença Emmett, et Gaby lui frappa l'épaule, faisant une mimique étrange, et ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire.

Le problème, c'est que c'était communicatif, alors malgré ma colère, et mon angoisse, je ne pus retenir un sourire de s'installer sur mes lèvres.

Carlisle entra à son tour dans la maison, et secoua la tête devant nos têtes.

« Les garçons »Fit-il en s'asseyant auprès d'Esme.

Le calme revint enfin dans la pièce et la description du combat commença.

« Ils sont désordonnés, et tellement assoiffés qu'ils sont épuisés. Ca a été assez facile de les repérer »Assura Jazz en tenant la main d'Alice.

« Et le gros balourd tu l'as vu ! »Ricana Gaby et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« On leur a fait leur fête ! C'est quand tu veux Bells, que tu en ramènes ! »Lança Emmett en se frottant déjà les mains.

« Emmett »Gronda Edward en entrelaçant nos doigts sur mon ventre alors que j'étais dans ses bras.

« Et qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? »Demanda Esme d'une voix maternelle.

« Emmett et Gaby ont joué avec l'un des nouveaux nés en le prenant pour punching-ball »Expliqua Rosalie d'un ton blasé.

« Quoi ? C'était à se tordre de rire ! »Assurèrent les deux vampires concernés avant de se regarder et repartir dans un éclat de rire.

Soudain ils furent calmes comme des anges et je remerciai Jazz d'un regard. Il hocha la tête et nous pûmes discuter sérieusement de la suite des évènements.

« Nous devons contacter La Push et voir où ils en sont »Décida Carlisle d'un ton sans appel.

« Et on doit lancer des patrouilles pour les retenir où on l'a prévu »Ajouta Jazz.

Je frissonnai devant leurs airs détachés et Edward déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

Enfin ils se levèrent, chacun des couples prenant une direction différente. J'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche et composai le numéro de Jacob, inquiète.

Edward m'attira à lui, sur son lit, et je m'installai dans ses bras en entendant les sonneries retentir indéfiniment dans mon oreille.

Enfin on me répondit

« Allo ? »

« Leah ? C'est Bella…Je suis chez les Cullen, je sais qu'ils vous ont appelés »

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? »S'inquiéta-t-elle et je me redressais dans le lit. Edward me regarda aussi avec un air inquiet.

« Non, enfin, les Cullen ont fini leurs tours par ici. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait de votre côté »

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. Je sentis les mains d'Edward autour de moi, réconfortantes.

« Leah…Tu n'as aucune nouvelle ? »

« Non »

Je me tournai vers Edward, il devait comprendre.

Il devait comprendre que j'allais faire le chemin jusque là-bas pour être présente avec Leah.

Il ferma les yeux, m'empêchant de lire son expression, mais je sentis ses doigts étreindre plus fermement ma taille.

« J'arrive dans peu de temps »Et je raccrochai après avoir entendu ses remerciements.

« Bella »

« J'y vais Edward. Je le dois…Ils sont importants pour moi…Et je sais que tu ne rêves que d'aller avec les autres… »Je l'embrassai doucement, et tentai de m'écarter quand je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, taquinant la mienne.

Je fermai les yeux, étouffant un sanglot de panique.

Il n'y avait aucune chance si Edward agissait ainsi.

Nous allions mourir.

Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et il frémit sous mes doigts.

Lentement sa bouche descendit sur mon cou et mon décolleté, et je combattis pour ne pas sombrer dans les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je devais aider Leah et les autres.

« Edward… »Soufflai-je, mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il reprit mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse dire plus. Je savais qu'il savait ce que je voulais dire, mais j'étais trop inquiète de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir si je partais maintenant. Alors je m'abandonnai en sentant ses doigts glisser le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Je l'embrassai tout en luttant contre les bords de son propre pantalon.

Le souffle court, les yeux dans les yeux je le sentis contre moi, et repris ses lèvres en le suivant jusqu'à l'éblouissement final.

« Bella… »Commença-t-il de sa voix rauque, et je resserrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches fines. L'obligeant à ne pas se détourner de moi.

« Edward, on a des obligations…Tu dois les aider, et moi aussi »

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes alors qu'il répondait

« Je veux t'emmener loin d'ici…Je n'irai pas combattre en sachant que Victoria est dans le coin, je te veux près de moi »

Je souris et dessinai ses traits magnifiques et inquiets.

« Et tu comptes me retenir prisonnière en me faisant l'amour si merveilleusement bien ? »

Il sourit et eut un regard typiquement masculin et fier de lui. Je ris et commençai à me dégager. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Il me laissa sortir du lit, et aller me changer dans son dressing où Alice et Rose s'étaient amusées à entreposer des vêtements pour moi.

Je descendis ensuite mains dans la main avec Edward et remarquai que tout le monde était présent.

« Rose et Esme te suivront jusque là-bas Bella »Déclara Carlisle.

Je souris aux jeunes femmes et entrelaçai mes doigts à ceux d'Edward, espérant ne pas avoir à ne plus le revoir.

« Dès que j'ai des nouvelles… »Commençai-je

« Je le saurai par Rose et Esme qui t'entendront. Elles te conduiront ensuite en sécurité »Répondit Alice.

C'était donc la dernière fois que je les voyais tous avant la fin.

Je les regardai avant de me détourner. Alice et Jazz étaient mains dans la main, Rose était dans les bras d'Emmett qui avait retrouvé son sérieux et je vis en lui une lueur d'inquiétude. Mon cœur se serra quand je me tournai vers Esme et Carlisle. Ils se regardaient et voyaient leurs enfants partir au combat, tout leur amour transparaissait dans leurs postures.

Enfin, Gaby était un peu plus loin, Mutant à ses côtés et je souris devant leurs têtes prêtes au combat.

« Attention à vous »Dis-je

« Concentre-toi sur rester en vie, d'accord ? »Exigea Gaby.

« Allons-y »Fit Edward en m'entraînant jusqu'à ma voiture.

Rose et Esme attendirent avant de nous rejoindre, nous laissant un ultime tête-à-tête. Edward m'appuya contre la portière et souda son regard au mien, ses mains sur ma taille. Je posai une main douce sur sa joue, et mon front sur le sien.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je

« Je t'aime »Assura-t-il avec ferveur.

« Edward, nous devons y aller »Fit Esme d'une voix douce. Nous levâmes les yeux sur elle, et j'hochai la tête.

Il me tint la portière ouverte et me regarda partir, suivie par la voiture de Rosalie.

Je le regardai dans mon rétroviseur intérieur, il était droit et immobile. La lumière de la lune le rendait encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire.

Il était une statue divine.

Il était ma vie.

Les larmes roulant en silence sur mes joues, je m'engageai rapidement sur la route en direction de La Push.

Rosalie arrêta sa voiture à la limite des deux territoires.

Je poursuivis, seule, mon chemin.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle était partie.

Je l'avais laissée partir voir ces sales cabots.

« Edward »M'appela Alice et je me tournai vers ma famille.

Nous avions un combat à mener.

Hors de question de laisser Victoria gagner.

Elle m'avait éloigné de Bella, mais seulement pour quelques heures.

Je m'en fis la promesse.

Nous nous séparâmes pour couvrir plus de terrain. Gaby et Alice partirent ensemble vers le nord, Mutant à leurs côtés, Emmett et Jazz pour l'ouest, et Carlisle et moi continuâmes par l'est.

En silence nous parcourûmes la distance à couvrir et rencontrâmes quelques uns des nouveaux nés. Je prévins mon père de leurs approches et nous les prîmes par surprise. Carlisle restant sur leur route, tandis que je grimpai à un arbre et attaquai ceux qui passaient à portée de mes coups.

Enfin nous retrouvâmes un groupe de loups-garous sur le terrain.

'_Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Bella' _Assura Sam

« Comment ça va de votre côté ? »Demandai-je en relâchant l'air qu'il y avait dans mes poumons et que j'avais retenu.

'_Pas de perte à déplorer'_ Je reconnus la voix de Jacob et me tournai vers lui

« Bella ? »

'_Elle est repartie en même temps que nous…Vous avez un endroit pour elle ,elle a dit'_

« Oui, Rose et Esme s'en occupent »

Il hocha la tête et écouta ce que disait Sam

'_Quil, Jared, prenez la montagne'_

« Emmett et Jazz y sont aussi »

'_Répartissons nos équipes' _Acquiesça Sam.

**ALICE POV**

Gaby et moi courions vers le terrain attitré pour le combat, mais nous avions détecté la présence de nouveaux nés dans les environs alors nous avancions dans leur direction.

« J'en vois »Fit-il en s'arrêtant net. Mutant s'assit simplement à ses côtés, son œil bleu et l'autre vert brillait d'une envie de mordre.

Je ne fus pas surprise puisque je l'avais vu faire, alors j'avançai un peu plus et me stoppai à quelques pas.

Et j'observai sa technique. Utilisant son pouvoir de télékinésie il déplaça un arbre sur la trajectoire d'un des vampires qui se le prit en pleine tête. Les autres le contournèrent et se postèrent face à nous.

« Il y en a encore deux »Prévins-je en m'éloignant vers les 'traine la patte'.

Je les trouvai à une centaine de mètres et dansai autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent entre eux. Je leur arrachai la tête d'un coup violent et vis Gaby arriver en s'essuyant les mains sur un bout de t-shirt qu'il avait arraché à un nouveau né

« Ralala ! Les nouveaux nés ! »Sourit-il

Nous repartîmes pour retrouver les autres.

'_Victoria et Edward se battaient alors que Bella était présente'_

J'accélérai mon allure pour prévenir mon frère du danger encouru par Bella.

Et dire que je l'avais vue en sécurité…

'_Rose se battait contre un duo de nouveaux nés, et Bella était retenue par Victoria…Esme n'était pas visible'_

« Non ! »

J'entrai sur le terrain, Gaby juste à mes côtés.

Loups-garous et Cullen se battaient déjà contre un flot de vampires nouveaux nés.

NOTE : et oui, la sadique en moi n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! Vous laissez languir pour ce combat…mmhh un délice !

xX-nad-Xx : j'espère que ce chapitre relance l'entrain de ma fic…Et je sais que c'est différent du début, simplement parce que j'arrive enfin à ce que je voulais en la débutant…J'espère que tu apprécieras là où je veux arriver…

Et encore merci pour vos reviews !

Bsx à très vite


	31. Chapter 31

Alors je suis ravie que cette bataille, ou du moins ce début, vous ait plu. J'espère que cette suite répondra à vos attentes.

D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Demoisel, ma Beta. Sans toi ce chapitre aurait été…mou, nul et encore pire…J'espère que la manière dont je me suis servie de ton travail te conviendra. De toute façon tu sais que j'attends ta review avec impatience !

Ensuite, un autre grand merci à Darkgaby qui m'a donnée les idées de bases pour le déroulement de cette bataille…

Enfin, mea culpa à Artas, je dois avouer que j'ai réalisé mon erreur quant aux Rated, dès que je me suis couchée hier soir…Et le fait que tu aies remis les termes exacts du guide, me conforte. Ne m'en tiens pas rancune… :)

Un grand merci encore et toujours à tous et à toutes de me suivre dans cette aventure. En espérant contenter tout le monde :p

Bonne lecture.

**30-La guerre ne fait que commencer**

**BELLA POV**

Rosalie était debout devant la fenêtre, scrutant les alentours.

Et Esme faisait chauffer du thé.

Je secouai la tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur et la rejoignis dans la cuisine.

« Comment tu vas Bella ? »

« Un peu fatiguée en fait »Avouai-je en prenant la tasse qu'elle me tendait. Elle sourit et je regardai la pièce. Une petite cuisine dans cette petite maison à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison principale, les tons clairs harmonisés étaient agréables à la vue, et toute personne appréciant cuisiner ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette pièce avec le matériel neuf et dernier cri, et l'espace important pour les plats.

Cela faisait moins d'une heure que j'étais sortie du territoire de La Push, et Rose m'avait conduite ici immédiatement. Il y avait un salon, un dressing immense et une chambre en plus de cette cuisine et de la salle de bain. C'était mignon comme tout et semblait être neuf.

« Tu peux aller t'allonger »Répondit Esme en souriant doucement.

« Hum…Je suis trop angoissée »Assurai-je en retournant dans le salon.

Nous restâmes silencieuses, écoutant les bruits dans la forêt. Rose serrait les poings à intervalles réguliers et je la voyais se retenir de justesse d'aller combattre à son tour.

Je posai ma tête sur le haut du canapé, et sentis le calme qu'Esme se forçait à ressentir.

« Dors Bella »Murmura-t-elle alors que je rouvrais les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas… »Luttai-je, mais je sentis qu'elle déposait quelque chose de chaud sur moi, et je m'endormis, enroulée dans ma chaleur, consciente qu'il y devait y avoir quelque chose de calmant dans mon thé.

Esme m'avait obligée à dormir.

« Edward »M'inquiétai-je avant de sombrer entièrement.

----------------

_« Maman, quand est-ce que je verrai mon petit frère ? »Appela Sarah en entrant dans la pièce. Je levai les yeux de mon livre et lui souris_

_« Pas tout de suite mon ange »_

_Elle vint s'installer à mes côtés, et posa sa tête sur mon ventre rond. Je posai mes mains sur son visage et entendis un bruit dans l'entrée. Edward apparut, tuméfié et ensanglanté_

_« Bella… »Souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers moi. Je me redressai paniquée et tentai de le rejoindre, mais plus j'avançais et plus il était loin._

_« Edward ! »Appelai-je en le voyant disparaître à l'horizon._

_----------------_

**EDWARD POV**

Autour de moi, ma famille et les loups-garous s'engageaient dans des luttes sans merci. Les nouveaux nés avançaient selon leurs envies par groupes ou seul. Leurs yeux rouges nous scrutaient et s'étonnaient de la présence de la meute de cabots à nos côtés.

'_Venez mes petits !' _Se réjouissait Emmett.

'_Bella est en danger' _Alice, et je restai attentif à elle. _'Edward, Victoria va trouver Bella !' _Paniqua-t-elle. Je retins le poing que mon adversaire me destinait et le lui écrasait tout en scrutant les alentours.

Victoria n'était pas là.

Un mouvement de rage me prit et j'entendis le cri de douleur de mon adversaire auquel j'arrachai un bras. Il vacilla sous la douleur, et avant de me lancer vers les autres groupes qui arrivaient, je tirai sur sa tête. Elle retomba, inerte, au sol dans un bruit sourd. Emmett et Gaby me suivirent alors que je me postai devant nos adversaires qui cherchaient un moyen de m'attaquer pour passer au-delà de la barrière que nous formions. Mais je n'avais qu'une idée en tête.

Victoria.

Il fallait que je trouve Victoria, ce montre qui, en plus de m'importuner et de chercher à nuire à mon âme sœur, avait ruiné la vie de tant d'être vivants.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ?' _S'interrogea l'un de mes adversaires. J'accélérai et me retrouvai à ses côtés en un éclair, il n'eut pas le temps de me regarder avant que je le tue. Et cela me ramena à ce que je voulais. Non, ce que je devais faire.

La tuer.

Tuer Victoria, et rapidement parce que chaque milliseconde qui s'écoulait me faisait comprendre l'urgence de sa mise à mort. Urgence pour tous ceux que j'aimais et qui se battaient pour leurs vies, pour Bella et sa chère Sarah.

'_Où est passée Victoria ?' _S'interrogeaient-ils tous. Les nouveaux nés cherchaient leur leader, comme moi. Je souris en pensant que nous avions le même but de la trouver…Mais pas pour sa survie.

'_Ils sont où les autres ?'_

Tiens ? Il manquait des vampires à l'appel ? Réalisant que leurs questions ne répondaient pas vraiment aux miennes, je fermai mon esprit aux leurs et vérifiai ce qui se passait autour de moi. La stratégie mise en place prenait forme.

La moitié de la meute était nichée au pied de la montagne et tuait froidement tous ceux qui essayaient de s'échapper. Le tout en se rapprochant du terrain de baseball où nous étions. L'autre moitié était avec moi et ma famille, autour du terrain. Et comme l'avait prédit Alice, les nouveaux nés arrivaient progressivement. Pour remplacer celui qui était démembré, deux entraient dans le combat.

Carlisle et deux loups-garous dont Seth s'étaient postés à l'autre bout du terrain, à l'opposé d'où je me trouvais. Mon père parlait sereinement dès qu'un assaillant s'approchait à portée de voix, demandant à être raisonnable et à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Déstabilisé, chaque vampire marquait un temps d'hésitation pour savoir quoi faire, et ça leur était fatal puisque Seth et son camarade leur sautaient dessus. Je vis Carlisle secouer la tête, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ces morts, il voulait tellement donner sa chance à tous en expliquant les règles à ces vampires sanguinaires…Mais nos clébards d'alliés voyaient cela d'un autre œil, alors Carlisle devenait paternel avec son

« Vous l'aurez voulu »

Je me détournai, ils fonctionnaient parfaitement bien tous les trois.

Et me concentrai sur Alice et Jasper, tous deux à la limite entre le terrain et la forêt, ils luttaient de manière unie contre leurs adversaires. D'abord, Jazz envoyait des sentiments complètement étrangers aux nouveaux nés tels que l'amour, la compassion et la tendresse. Ensuite, Alice jouait la femme insaisissable en virevoltant entre eux, les yeux fermés pour prévoir les attaques. En passant, elle démembrait les vampires en les séparant de leurs bras, jambe ou même d'une partie de leur thorax, le tout dans d'affreux hurlements et bruits de déchirures. De temps à autre, major Jasper reprenait ses instincts du plus fin stratège de tous les temps en envisageant toutes les possibilités pour les tuer rapidement, tout en gardant un œil sur sa femme.

J'arrachai un énième bras et brisai une millionième tête en vérifiant ce que Gaby et Emmett avaient inventé comme tactique.

Je restai presque stupéfait devant leur air…et bien leur air infantile. Ils semblaient jouer à un jeu vidéo et rivaliser d'imagination pour marquer le plus de points possibles. En effet, l'un prenait un vampire pour taper sur les autres, tandis que l'autre s'amusait à faire voler ses ennemis au dessus du sol et à les propulser contre la montagne où ils atterrissaient directement sous les crocs des loups-garous s'approchant toujours.

'_Et de 17' _Comptabilisait Gaby, fièrement.

'_Laissez-les-moi !' _Se réjouissait Emmett en s'élançant comme un boulet de canon sur les six vampires qui arrivaient avec des grognements menaçants.

Et je lus en eux et en ceux qui les suivaient l'étonnement et le doute en voyant autant de membres par terre alors que nous étions tous totalement sains et saufs. Mais comme Victoria leur avait appris que nous protégions des humains, ils avancèrent, et je donnai le signal à Alice et Jazz, comme prévu pour laisser une ouverture. Ainsi, les nouveaux nés s'engouffrèrent sur le terrain, en direction des loups-garous qui arrivaient de la montagne.

Ils étaient en train de tomber dans notre piège quand j'entendis plusieurs pensées à la fois à travers notre groupe.

'_Comment vont Rose, Esme et Bella ?'_

'_Alice panique'_

'_Victoria tenait à la gorge Rosalie et Bella était à terre au bord de la rivière' _Je me figeai et croisai les yeux absents d'Alice. A quelques mètres d'elle, un vampire se relevait, je me précipitai vers lui et lui arrachai la tête. Jazz rejoignit Alice et s'évertua à l'apaiser.

« Alice »S'inquiéta-t-il, et je vis Gaby approcher et déraciner trois arbres pour s'en servir de battes de baseball et faire voler contre la paroi de la montagne les quelques nouveaux nés qui arrivaient encore.

'_Elle va bien ?'_ Demanda-t-il et j'hochai la tête en scrutant les alentours. Carlisle et Emmett continuaient de se battre, les loups-garous se faisant une joie de déchiqueter chaque nouveaux nés qui passaient entre leurs crocs.

Emmett revint vers nous un instant et râla devant la manœuvre de Gaby

« Laisses-en venir ! »

'_Comment je vais gagner mon pari moi ?'_Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en avisant des nouveaux nés qui survivaient tant bien que mal.

« Emmett ! »Appela Alice en revenant parmi nous « Tu devrais y aller avec Edward, ça va pas être joli »

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui me sourit avec enthousiasme, et croisai les yeux de Carlisle.

'_Va mon fils, nous on finit ici'_

« Foncez »Murmura Gaby et j'entendis les encouragements des loups-garous.

Je pris ma décision et partis rejoindre Ma Bella à ma vitesse maximale.

**ALICE POV**

Edward disparut de mon radar au même titre que Rose, Esme, Emmett et Victoria dans mes visions. Je sentis Jazz m'envoyer une onde de calme alors qu'il avançait vers les nouveaux nés, eux-mêmes coincés entre nous et la meute de loups-garous qui arrivait de la montagne. En effet, nous les tenions en tenaille, il ne nous restait plus qu'à les éliminer, et autant dire qu'ils étaient en sous effectif, alors ça allait aller.

Alors que les nouveaux nés étaient encerclés, et qu'ils cherchaient visiblement un moyen pour remédier à cela, Gaby attaqua en les faisant s'entrechoquer entre eux telles des billes dans un sac que l'on secoue. De fait, les loups-garous nous laissèrent nous occuper d'eux. Nous approchâmes et affrontâmes les plus vindicatifs qui, même sans une partie de leurs bras ou jambes, tentaient encore de nous résister. En avançant, je remarquai qu'il manquait deux loups-garous, et il me semblait qu'il s'agissait de Jacob et peut-être bien de Quil. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi je ne voyais plus mes frères. Ni même Rose ou Esme. Les loups-garous me les cachaient. Je serrai les poings et sentis une main frôler mon visage alors que je tournoyais sur moi-même.

Enfin, les loups-garous se joignirent à nous, les plus jeunes me sembla-t-il en tout cas, et ils se jetèrent sur les nouveaux nés désordonnés et en proie à la plus vive interrogation. Les bruits de mâchoires qui claquaient, de membres arrachés et d'hurlements occupèrent les dix minutes suivantes.

**BELLA POV**

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, un grondement sourd avait empli la pièce.

« Rose ? »Je battis des paupières, incertaine de ce que je voyais.

Rosalie était à la porte, les lèvres relevées sur ses dents blanches, et ses yeux fixaient un point précis entre les arbres.

« Suis-moi »Conseilla Esme en se trouvant soudainement dans mon champ de vision. Elle m'aida à me lever et m'emporta derrière elle pour ne me reposer que plus loin, sur l'autre rive de la rivière.

« Esme ! Je ne suis pas en sécurité ici, à la vue de tous ! Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-le-moi, au lieu de faire ça »Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et soudai mon regard au sien.

« Elle arrive avec quelques uns de ses camarades »Avoua-t-elle et je sentis mon cœur dégringoler dans ma poitrine.

« Non » M'affolai-je.

Si Victoria avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici, accompagnée de ses nouveaux nés, c'était parce qu'ils avaient échoué.

Je ne respirai plus.

Je ne savais plus comment on faisait cela, et pourtant le manque d'air me brulait.

« Bella, elle a pu disperser ses troupes »Fit Esme en voyant mon état. Et je croisai son regard.

Un regard d'une mère inquiète pour sa famille.

Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et bien pire.

Je me haïssais pour avoir mis en danger mes proches, ma famille, et l'homme que j'aimais.

« Voila un loup-garou »Commença-t-elle quand je vis apparaître un grand loup-garou que je connaissais. Dieu soit loué, il n'avait rien.

« Jake »

Il vint à nos côtés et nous tira plus loin en me prenant la main. Je le suivis, confiante.

Et j'entendis Rosalie hurler de fureur. Je me figeai et ne pus que voir Rose poursuivre un vampire sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse emporter par sa colère et lui saute dessus, entourant ses jambes parfaites et longues autour de la taille du nouveau né pour prendre sa tête à deux mains.

Elle tira brutalement et laissa le corps retomber au sol, inerte.

Le bruit horrible me donna un haut le corps, mais j'évitai de tourner de l'œil en voyant Edward arriver. Il était à peine entrer dans mon champ de vision que j'étais sur son dos, fermement accrochée à lui, le laissant m'amener où il le souhaitait.

Derrière nous, j'entendis du bruit, et tournant la tête, je vis deux ombres qui nous suivaient.

« Edward… »Soufflai-je

« Je sais »Assura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur mes mains.

Il courut en slalomant entre les arbres, comme toujours, mais cette fois je n'en profitai pas. Le vent sur mon visage était empli d'odeurs et sentiments violents, comme si la nature savait ce qui se tramait et s'imprégnait de tout cela pour mieux le comprendre. Je fermai les yeux et serrai mes mains sur son cou. Sentir son corps sous le mien était tellement réconfortant que j'en oubliais presque mes incertitudes et angoisses. Je pouvais tout affronter quand Edward était à mes côtés.

Soudain, au milieu de nulle part, il s'arrêta et me reposa à terre, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Comme à son habitude, il passa un bras devant moi pour me cacher derrière lui. Je vis alors celle qui avait hanté mes nuits et mes jours pendant longtemps et de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Elle était telle que je me la rappelais, avec son regard rouge sang et profond, ses cheveux toujours autour de son corps. Toujours aussi féline.

A ses côtés un nouveau né avançait tout aussi menaçant, mais quelque chose de bien pire dans le regard, comme de l'intérêt pour moi était présent. Il ressemblait à James dans son côté de me regarder comme un jouet. Je frissonnai et sentis Edward resserrer ses doigts autour des miens. Je vis qu'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil, et j'hochai la tête.

'J'irai ne pouvait en être autrement'

Le vampire avança encore vers nous, et je savais qu'Edward allait devoir choisir, le tuer, et me laisser seule affronter Victoria. Ou ne rien faire et affronter les deux en même temps. Je doutai que cela soit un véritable problème pour lui, mais un manque d'attention et je pouvais être morte avant qu'il ne réagisse.

« Elle t'a menti »Edward brisa le silence lourd de menaces qui pesait, et je le regardai avec étonnement. Le vampire tressaillit face à nous. « Elle ne t'aime pas, elle se moque bien que tu meurs…Elle veut me tuer, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut, et tout ce à quoi elle pense »

Le vampire gronda et je vis le regard d'Edward.

Menaçant. Noir. Vampirique.

« C'est toi qui vois, je te tue ou tu t'effaces »Reprit-il, la voix convaincue, séduisante.

Pour réponse, le vampire esquissa un simple geste, ou du moins c'était l'impression que j'avais eue, et Edward me reprit sur son dos et bondit contre le vampire. Je sentis le choc retentir dans tout mon corps et celui d'Edward, et fut prête à lâcher prise face à l'intensité de la sensation quand il passa un bras autour de ma taille, et retomba souplement au sol. Avant que je ne réalise, son autre bras était passé à travers le corps du vampire qui resta immobile, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortirait jamais. Je détournai le regard sur Victoria qui souriait, et sentis une nausée me prendre. Je ravalai ma salive avec difficulté, et sentis qu'Edward me posait doucement au sol avant de s'attaquer personnellement à Victoria.

Ils se tournèrent autour, Edward se plaçant automatiquement sur le chemin de Victoria. Je regardai ce manège et fus tellement absorbée dans le spectacle de ces deux êtres que je sursautai en sentant la main douce d'Esme se poser sur mon épaule.

« C'est fini, Bella »

Je levai les yeux sur elle, interrogative.

Et remarquai qu'Edward et Victoria n'étaient plus là.

En revanche j'entendais toujours des bruits de chocs plus loin.

Esme m'aida à me relever et je repartis avec elle vers la maison.

J'y retrouvai tout le monde.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans de sales états, mais étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se souriant avec amour.

Alice et Jazz se précipitèrent vers moi pour m'enlacer, et je répondis avec joie et soulagement à leurs étreintes.

Je vis aussi Carlisle et Gaby qui arrivaient. Esme sourit à chacun et j'enlaçai Carlisle

« Merci »Soufflai-je.

« Tu es de la famille Bella »Répondit-il en souriant.

« Edward lui fait sa fête on dirait »Remarqua Gaby avec un sourire envieux.

Je me tournai vers le bruit que j'entendais.

« Alice, il va… »Commençai-je.

« Aucune risque…Il se défoule »Sourit-elle en m'entraînant à l'intérieur.

« Jacob ? »

« Je vais bien, Bells, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de ne pas t'inquiéter pour nous ? »Fit-il en sortant du couvert des arbres, à demi dénudé comme toujours. Je l'enlaçai avec force, et déposai un baiser amical sur sa joue. Leah suivait juste derrière et nous nous embrassâmes en silence, simplement heureuses d'avoir survécues.

Avant d'entrer dans le salon je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et prêt à s'arrêter si quoi que ce soit changeait dans l'air heureux et relaxé d'Alice. Je ne rêvai que d'une chose, avoir Edward à mes côtés.

Enfin je pourrai dire que c'était fini.

Enfin je pourrai dire que mon pire cauchemar s'achevait sur une bonne note.

Bientôt.

Bientôt, j'aurai droit à mon happy end.

Des bruits se répercutaient dans la forêt et je frissonnai.

J'étais devant la fenêtre et y restai en voyant la nuit tombée.

Le combat avait duré toute la journée contre les nouveaux nés.

Mais le vrai combat avait lieu actuellement.

Entre Edward et Victoria.

Mes mains descendirent sur mon ventre, et je fermai les yeux.

Mon rêve me revint en mémoire

_« Maman, quand est-ce que je verrai mon petit frère ? »Appela Sarah en entrant dans la pièce. Je levai les yeux de mon livre et lui souris_

_« Pas tout de suite mon ange »_

_Elle vint s'installer à mes côtés, et posa sa tête sur mon ventre rond. Je posai mes mains sur son visage et entendis un bruit dans l'entrée. Edward apparut, tuméfié et ensanglanté_

_« Bella… »Souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers moi. Je me redressai paniquée et tentai de le rejoindre, mais plus j'avançais et plus il était loin._

_« Edward ! »Appelai-je en le voyant disparaître à l'horizon._

« Edward »Suppliai-je en étouffant un sanglot.

NOTE : alors on m'a dit qu'un seul chapitre d'action de ce genre était trop peu…Donc, j'ai joué à ma sadique, moins pire qu'hier tout de même, mais bon !

Donc pour le prochain chapitre, la vraie fin de cette bataille !

Oh ! et désolée de poster tard, mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment repris les cours…Donc ça sera plus long pour avoir les posts…Mais je travaillerai mes chapitres un maximum…

Bisoux à et très vite.


	32. Chapter 32

YOUPI !

Ravie que ce chapitre de la bataille vous ait plu ! Mais n'oublions pas Demoisel et son fabuleux travail de Beta !

Bon pour celui-ci, une conclusion à la hauteur de vos espérances je l'espère…Avec encore quelques visions, et rêves xd

Je répondrai à vos questions dans les prochains chapitres…Sauf si vous êtes douées (ce dont je ne doute pas) et trouvez la réponse tous et toutes seul(e)s…

Un grand merci donc à tous et toutes…Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreu (se)s alors je ne vous citerai pas. Ne m'en veuillez pas.

Bonne lecture !

**31-C'est fini**

**EDWARD POV**

'_Les autres arrivent '_Me dit Esme en emportant Bella avec elle.

Ma Bella.

Enfin elle était hors des griffes de Victoria.

Enfin je tenais Victoria.

« Non »Murmurai-je à ma mère, je savais que Bella ne l'avait pas entendu, et Esme hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour acquiescer. Mais je lus ses inquiétudes dans ses pensées.

Enfin je me détournai vers mon adversaire qui grogna et esquissa un geste en voyant Bella partir

'_Tu as tué mon bien-aimé, et je veux qu'elle te voit mourir'_

Elle fléchit ses genoux et laissa apparaître ses dents.

Je me postai entre elle et le chemin en direction de la maison, et restai concentré sur ses pensées ignobles.

« Tu peux courir, Victoria. Tu ferai mieux de courir »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Que vous ayez tué tout ce monde ne fait que m'amuser. Ce que vous faites pour une simple humaine… »

Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle parlait et quand je ne fus plus qu'à quelques pas, elle s'éloigna un peu.

Nous nous mesurâmes du regard, et je lisais toujours en elle ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle se décalait sur le côté, j'en faisais en autant. Elle voulait avancer, je la forçais à reculer.

Et puis elle commença à comprendre comment fonctionnait mon pouvoir, elle me déstabilisa quelque peu quand elle décida de tourner sur sa droite, pour en fait, tourner sur elle-même sur la gauche et faire un pas vers la maison. Avec ma rapidité, je lui attrapai le poignet et l'envoyai contre un arbre qui chancela sans pour autant s'effondrer. J'avançai encore, la forçant à quitter le chemin de la maison.

« De toute façon, personne ne te laissera l'approcher »

Elle bondit, mais je l'avais prévu, alors nos deux corps se rencontrèrent dans les airs, et un bruit d'explosion se produisit. Les oiseaux qui étaient restés autour de nous s'envolèrent, et les petits animaux quittèrent aussi leurs refuges.

J'atterris silencieusement au sol et la vis se propulser à nouveau dans les arbres, elle réussit à me prendre de court en pensant l'inverse de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tourna en rond pendant quelques secondes dans les branches des arbres puis se dirigea clairement vers la maison. Je grimpai à l'arbre en face d'elle et l'attrapai avant de l'entrainer plus loin à ma suite. Je la trainai sur quelques centaines de mètres et la relâchai dans la partie de la forêt qui délimitait Forks et l'extérieur de la ville. Elle gronda avant de se jeter sur moi. Je me décalai d'un pas, et la vis s'étaler à mes pieds. Alors qu'elle se redressait, je frappai son thorax et elle passa à travers l'arbre que son dos rencontra.

Ses longs cheveux remplis de feuilles et brindilles retombaient sur ses yeux, mais je vis le regard noir qu'elle me lançait.

Je restai droit et immobile, attendant qu'elle se décide à ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Victoria se redressa soudainement et avança délibérément vers moi. Je la laissai approcher et comme elle se préparait à me sauter à la gorge, je me déplaçai derrière elle. Mes mains se serrèrent sur son cou, elle les recouvrit des siennes et lutta contre mes doigts.

'_Son petit cou est si fragile, tu le tiens comme ça aussi ? Elle doit souffrir le martyr avec le monstre que tu es…Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je lui réserve' _Assura-t-elle en tirant fermement sur mes doigts qui avaient relâché la pression après ses pensées. Elle se dégagea enfin partiellement et me regarda avec un sourire venimeux.

Je fermai les yeux devant les images qu'elle m'envoyait. Devant ce qu'elle et James avaient rêvé de faire à Bella.

Et un grondement furieux m'échappa alors que je me jetai sur elle, nous roulâmes sur nous-mêmes en nous donnant autant de coups que possibles. Finalement, je réussis à l'immobiliser au sol, mon poing frappant encore plus son visage à moitié défoncé. Mon œil gauche lui-même était à moitié fermé et je sentais une douleur aux côtes. Je réalisai qu'elle avait réussi à me mordre.

Elle sourit en ayant remarqué mon regard dessus.

'_Edward ?'_Emmett et Jacob étaient à quelques pas. Jake me regardait avec un regard outré, et Em n'attendait qu'un signe de ma part pour intervenir.

« Besoin d'aide ? »Ricana-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

Je souris, mauvais, et la laissai se redresser en partie.

'_Oh, c'est génial frérot'_

Victoria se retrouva alors prise entre moi et les deux autres. Je la vis s'étonner et chercher un moyen pour fuir.

Elle ébaucha un geste, je prévins Em d'un regard, et il lui attrapa le poignet avec force.

Un bruit de déchirure retentit entre nous.

'_Wow ! C'est dégueulasse les gars !'_

Victoria hurla et se remit en grondant furieusement.

Je vis Jake trembler et lui souris.

Il se transforma rapidement et alla arracher un bout du côté de la vampire en lui passant à côté d'elle. Elle se tordit de douleur et tomba à terre.

« Ici, c'est nous qui dominons »Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, elle grogna un instant.

L'instant d'après, sa tête était décrochée de ses épaules.

« Yeah ! Ca c'est de la classe »S'enthousiasma Emmett en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Je souris.

'_Merci pour le travail en commun' _Jake désigna Victoria du menton et j'hochai la tête vers lui, acquiesçant. Je regardai sans les voir les restes de cette vampire. Je savais que les autres de son groupe finissaient de se consumer, et je sentis un poids disparaître de mes épaules.

« Tu as du feu ? »Demandai-je à mon frère qui sortit un briquet de la poche de son sweat déchiré. « Alice a du faire une crise »Souris-je en le pointant du doigt.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais Rose est pire ! »Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Ni lui ni moi ne comprenions l'intérêt des filles pour les vêtements. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était mettre un tissu sur nous, peu nous importait que cela soit difforme ou mis plusieurs fois…

Il me montra donc le t-shirt en lambeaux de Rosalie alors qu'elle s'était battue à ses côtés contre les nouveaux nés que Victoria avait amenés avec elle. Et je vis le regard haineux de ma sœur quand elle remarqua sa tenue, elle grogna et se jeta encore plus à corps perdu dans ses corps-à-corps. En plus, il fallait compter sur sa fureur de voir Emmett attaqué juste devant elle. Le tout avait décuplé ses forces et elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de ses adversaires en décapitant certains d'entre eux et laissant les autres blessés aux loups-garous qui avaient suivi, avec l'accord préalable de Carlisle.

Je revins aux flammes qui dévoraient le corps de ce monstre qu'était Victoria, satisfait.

'_Bella t'attend' _Jacob commença à s'éloigner.

Je me détournai du spectacle en sentant mon cœur mort se réveiller dans ma poitrine.

Bella.

J'avais senti son malaise alors que je tuais le compagnon de Victoria un peu plus tôt.

Je devais la rassurer.

Lui faire oublier ce monstre qui existait en moi et qui avait momentanément pris le dessus.

Je courus la retrouver dans la maison où ils étaient tous réunis.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais dans sa chambre.

Nous étions tous revenus à la maison principale, et les loups-garous, ou du moins, Seth, Quil, et Leah mangeaient tout en discutant de la bataille avec Gaby et les Cullen qui étaient présents.

Je les entendais parler et s'enthousiasmer en racontant les grands moments de ce combat. Gaby nous avait déjà décrit en long et en large la manière dont les nouveaux nés s'étaient fait écraser et dévorer. En attendant, Esme et Carlisle supervisaient le tout.

J'étais fatiguée et tendue.

Alors j'étais montée dans la chambre d'Edward et avais profité un peu du lit pour m'allonger. Mais au bout de plusieurs quarts d'heures sans nouvelles, je n'avais plus résisté à mon angoisse.

Alice avait assuré que rien ne lui arriverait.

Mais Emmett et Jacob étaient partis ensemble pour le retrouver.

Je me postai devant la fenêtre et tentai d'entendre ce qui se passait au dehors. Evidemment avec mes capacités d'humaine, je ne pouvais pas savoir grand-chose.

Je soupirai et regardai à l'extérieur depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité quand j'entendis un rire me parvenir, et qu'une silhouette isolée revenait vers la maison.

Vite suivie de deux dieux.

Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu et souris en les voyant. Je les détaillai pour évaluer leur état.

Ils marchaient sans se tenir.

Ils semblaient même heureux.

« Edward »Murmurai-je, mais je savais qu'il allait m'entendre.

Il leva la tête vers moi et sourit de son sourire qui arrêtait mon cœur.

Il continua son chemin vers le salon alors qu'Alice et Esme l'appelaient à les rejoindre.

Je sortis lentement de la pièce et descendis les marches jusqu'au salon.

Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte et le vis être enlacé par ses sœurs et sa mère.

Jasper lui donna une tape dans le dos et Gaby et lui se frappèrent les poings l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle posa un regard fier et doux sur lui.

Enfin il se tourna vers moi et dans ses yeux je vis qu'il n'attendait que cela.

Je vis aussi son œil gauche encore tuméfié de son récent combat.

« Edward »Répétai-je doucement, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres.

Il fut à mes côtés dans l'instant et m'enlaça amoureusement.

« Je n'ai rien. Et toi ? »Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je posai une main douce sur sa joue.

« Maintenant que tu es là, très bien »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et il n'y eut plus que nous.

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Les loups-garous s'étaient éclipsés et les Cullen avaient disparu dans leurs chambres.

J'étais hors d'haleine quand il retira ses lèvres de sur les miennes, et j'avais pourtant l'impression de mourir sans les y avoir. Je l'embrassai à mon tour et moulai mon corps au sien, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux magnifiques, sentant sa langue danser autour de la mienne.

« Tu n'as pas mangé »Dit-il en me laissant respirer, ses mains caressantes remontant lentement le long de mes côtes. Je secouai la tête, savourant le feu qui coulait dans mes veines.

« Je n'avais pas faim… »

Il rit dans mon cou et je penchai la tête pour lui donner meilleur accès.

« Bella… »Souffla-t-il en se dégageant un peu de mon étreinte. Je relevai un regard étonné sur lui et vis ses yeux assombris.

Je me recomposai un air plus tranquille et souris

« Tu devrais manger »

Il hocha la tête, et soudain Gaby et Jazz étaient à nos côtés.

« Dors un peu »Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant gentiment avant de disparaître, suivi des deux autres.

Je remontai dans la chambre, le cœur léger, et très fatiguée.

****

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand j'ouvris les yeux.

D'abord je me demandai le jour qu'on était, et pourquoi je me réveillai en pleine matinée auprès d'Edward et non chez Jacob avec Sarah.

Ensuite je me souvins de cet affreux cauchemar où Victoria était venue pour me tuer, mais n'y était pas parvenu….

Enfin, je réalisai que tout avait été réel et je me redressai en un bond dans le lit.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta Edward en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je tournai les yeux vers lui et sentis toutes mes angoisses passées revenir. Je le regardai, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien. Il sourit à ce contrôle et m'installa doucement contre sa poitrine froide et parfaite. « Tout va bien Bella »

« J'ai eu si peur »Avouai-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

Il entrelaça nos doigts à l'emplacement de son cœur et répondis

« C'est fini »

J'hochai la tête contre lui et sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me décontractai à ce simple contact, avant de m'enflammer avec plaisir. Je levai les yeux sur lui et eut le plaisir de voir de l'ambre remplacer le noir de la veille.

« C'était une bonne chasse ? »

« Fructueuse »Assura-t-il en prenant mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise.

Etait-il possible que j'avais failli perdre cet homme à cause d'une vampire vengeresse ? Etait-il possible que nous ayons survécu ensemble ?

'Ensemble ? Il est toujours une part de ton secret' Rappela une petite voix dans ma tête et je me retirai de son embrasse si délicieuse.

« Bella ? »

« Je…Edward, je ne veux plus de ce secret… » Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à mes propos et je regrettai qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées. Comment formuler cela ? « Je t'aime, et je veux être avec toi »

« Mais ? »Il s'adossa à la tête de lit, hésitant. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai contre mon cœur

« Mais j'ai 30 ans, et toi 17 »A lui tout seul, ce point était décisif dans notre relation.

« Je m'en moque…Je te l'ai dit… »

« Edward, comment faire ? »Ces mots résonnaient en moi quand il avait juré pouvoir être à mes côtés même si j'étais vieille et ridée et mourante. Je fermai les yeux pour lutter contre les souvenirs et les rouvris pour croiser son regard plein de souffrance et de désir.

Nous restâmes silencieux longtemps, simplement à nous regarder.

Mon téléphone portable sonna dans mon sac à main. Je me levai et allai le récupérer pour retourner dans les bras de mon amant. Mon cœur se brisa alors que je réalisai que j'allais devoir le quitter pour retourner à Portland.

« Allo ? »

« Maman ! »S'écria la voix joyeuse de ma fille et cela me ramena à mon problème. Comment lui expliquer que je voulais être avec Edward et vivre avec lui ? Comment concilier mon cœur et ma vie ?

« Sarah ! Mon ange, comment tu vas ? »J'étais heureuse de l'entendre malgré mes inquiétudes. Elle réchauffait l'espace vide en moi.

« Je veux te voir »Se plaignit-elle, et je souris. Edward en fit autant en entrelaçant nos doigts sur mon ventre alors que j'étais installée dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi mon ange…Et si on disait à Tatie Pat de t'amener ici ? »Je sentis Edward qui hochait la tête et croisai ses prunelles magnifiques avant de murmurer 'Je t'aime'. Il y répondit de la même manière et me laissa me concentrer sur ma conversation.

« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! »S'enthousiasma ma fille à l'autre bout du fil avant d'hurler à Patricia que je devais lui parler.

« Bella, que lui as-tu promis ? »S'amusa mon amie en prenant la ligne.

« Je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais me la ramener »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Dès que tu peux, Pat. De toute façon je rentre ce week-end »

« Si on part maintenant, c'est possible que je sois là avant ce soir »Accepta-t-elle.

« Je te fais préparer une chambre chez des amis »Assurai-je et nous convînmes de son arrivée pour le soir, et son départ après avoir passé quelques heures avec nous.

« Alors à ce soir…Merci Pat »

Nous raccrochâmes et je me tournai vers Edward.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait le cas ? J'aime bien Patricia…Bella, pour nous… »

« Je veux tellement être avec toi Edward…Mais je ne vois pas comment »

« Hey ! Vous n'allez pas rester à vous morfondre pour le moment ! »S'écria Alice derrière la porte et je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en l'entendant. Et en me rappelant que j'étais dans une maison remplie de vampires à l'écoute des détails de notre vie.

« Alice »Rit Edward en m'enlaçant plus étroitement. « Ne les écoute pas »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Ca n'est pas moi qui les écoute »Répondis-je en me joignant à lui pour rire.

« Allez ! Sortez de là, il y a plein de choses à faire pour accueillir Sarah »

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, horrifiée

« Alice, il en est hors de question ! Quoi que tu aies en tête ! »

« Oh ! Bella, arrête de t'embêter comme ça avec des détails »Alice ouvrit la porte et était prête à me tirer de sous la couverture quand Edward me retint dans ses bras, lui lançant un regard menaçant. Elle tira la langue et sortit en affirmant qu'elle nous ferait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« A quoi pense-t-elle ? »Demandai-je, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il sourit et secoua la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

« C'est Alice »Fit-il, fataliste.

« Edward ! »M'insurgeai-je alors qu'il nous sortait du lit en me tenant dans ses bras. Je frissonnai de plaisir en voyant la facilité qu'il avait pour agir, et me blottis contre lui pour laisser ma langue passer sur ses lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et je passai mes mains sur ses épaules, le rapprochant de moi. Notre baiser nous enflamma tous les deux, et je manquai d'air peu après.

Il relâcha soudainement ma bouche pour râler

« Emmett ! Gaby ! »

« Je ferai mieux de me préparer »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et trouvai des affaires propres dans son dressing.

****

**ALICE POV**

Bella était retournée à La Push pour le déjeuner alors que nous avions conclu avec Jacob et Sam que nous devions reparler du traité mis en place un siècle plus tôt.

Nous étions sur un terrain neutre, notre terrain de baseball, et Carlisle et Sam discutaient des termes du nouveau traité.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à un traité.

Après tout nous avions coopéré pour cette bataille, sans faire attention à nos différences. Nous avions été unis contre un même ennemi, le seul réel qui pouvait exister. Mais les loups-garous tenaient à cela.

Jazz serra ses doigts autour de ma main, d'un geste réconfortant et apaisant. Je lui souris tendrement, et plongeai dans son regard ambré où je voyais mon âme et mon corps unis aux siens.

« Nous sommes ravis que cette union ait eu lieu et se soit passé ainsi, mais vous devez comprendre qu'il nous est difficile d'accepter de vous laisser sans cadre alors que vous êtes sensé être de ceux que nous combattons »Dit Sam, tranquillement immobile face à Carlisle. Evidemment, ils étaient entièrement différents. L'un était une statue, selon Bella, un vrai dieu, alors que l'autre était un simple humain…Du moins plus humain que nous.

« Soyez sûrs que nous comprenons. Et accepterons ce traité »Assura Carlisle, une main calme devant lui. Il rendait les choses le plus simple possible pour les Amérindiens en paraissant un peu plus humain, comme nous pouvions parfois nous y soumettre face à une collectivité, en battant des cils, ou changeant de poids du corps.

« Nous avons conscience que vous êtes différents de ces nouveaux nés que nous avons combattu, mais…Nous ne pouvons retirer la question de morsures »Répondit Sam.

« Nous ne comptons mordre personne, mais si vous le souhaitez, il peut s'agir d'un des points de ce traité...Comme l'autre »

« Nous apprécions »

« Pour le terrain, demande-lui »Fit Leah alors que nous restions silencieux. Sam se tourna vers elle, menaçant, elle baissa la tête et reprit un air impassible.

Je savais que puisqu'elle était là, Bella s'occupait de Sony.

'_Bella, un nourrisson dans les bras se promenait aux côtés de Sarah, au soleil'_

Je tressaillis sous la révélation et souris. Edward ne sembla pas avoir lu dans mes pensées. J'avais pu les lui cacher avant…Très bien. Quelle serait sa tristesse lorsqu'il devrait voir Bella avec un autre…Ou pas ? Je secouai la tête…Impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

« Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas là tout le temps…Vous savez que nous contrôlons souvent les environs, mais nous nous arrêtons à votre frontière »Hésita l'alpha.

« J'ai autorisé vos amis à la franchir l'autre jour, pour moi il ne s'agit déjà plus d'une frontière…La question est, avons-nous, nous aussi le droit de la passer ? »Remarqua Carlisle.

Le silence tomba parmi les habitants de la réserve, puis Sam se tourna vers ses amis.

« On ne peut pas les laisser faire, ils pourraient leur prendre une envie de venir nous attaquer »

« Ils sont en sous effectif, ils n'auraient aucune chance »

« On doit être équitable »

« Leah a raison, soit ils viennent autant que nous pouvons aller chez eux, ou aucun n'a le droit de franchir la limite »

Sam revint vers nous et accepta

« La limite est annulée…Sous réserve que les autres conditions soient respectées »

« Cela va de soi »Confirma Carlisle.

Et nous hochâmes tous la tête, en signe d'acceptation.

Nous nous répartîmes alors chacun dans une direction, et je vis Edward hésiter. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Bella, mais ne savait pas trop comment faire.

« Franchit la ligne, frérot »Murmura Emmett alors qu'il avait aussi remarqué le trouble de notre frère.

Edward nous regarda nous éloigner puis se détourna et alla en direction de La Push.

Je le vis être attendu par Leah, Jacob et Seth.

'_Bella et Edward étaient installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu de notre famille et des Swan'._

« Tu viens Alice ? »M'appela Jazz et j'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait, sûre que notre avenir serait heureux.

NOTE : alors ? Cela vous plait ?

Bisous et à demain.


	33. Chapter 33

Et bien, et bien ! Vous avez aimé voir Victoria et ses amis mourir,e t j'en suis ravie ! Donc la manière dont j'ai écrit ce combat vous a plu…En tout cas je me suis bien éclatée en l'écrivant !

Bref,

manu16111812 : ne JAMAIS m'arrêtée ? Wow ! Sacré défi !!

MissBabyBells :mdr, et oui, Demoisel fait des reviews plus longues ! Mais ce n'est pas un concours, rassure-toi ! Vrai ? Tu as deviné des trucs ? J'espère que ce que je mettrai te conviendra !

Elo : MDR que tu me cites dans mes propres reviews ! Enfin, ravie que tu aies aimé !

Encore merci à Demoisel, Darkgaby, Lapda, Alinette, Jlukes et tous les autres !

Bonne lecture.

**32-Le calme après la tempête**

**BELLA POV**

Je regardai la voiture de Patricia arriver à La Push, et ma fille à l'arrière qui me souriait et me faisait de grands signes à travers la vitre.

Une fois la voiture garée, j'avançai vers elles. Je vis le temps d'arrêt de mon amie, mais elle sourit et ouvrit la portière de Sarah.

« Maman ! »S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi, heureuse de la revoir, consciente que c'était moins une.

« Sarah…Oh ma chérie, tu es superbe ! »Souris-je en l'embrassant avec force.

« Tu m'as manquée »Se plaignit-elle en laissant ses doigts jouer dans mes cheveux détachés.

« Toi aussi… »Enfin je me redressai, Sarah s'accrocha à mon cou, et je la gardai contre moi. « Pat, merci beaucoup » Nous nous embrassâmes alors qu'elle me détaillait.

« Tu es…magnifique »Assura-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le mot qu'elle cherchait.

« Arrêtes ! C'est toi qui l'es ! Mon dieu mais cette robe est superbe ! »

« Oncle Jake ! »S'écria Sarah en se tortillant pour descendre de mes bras.

« Ma princesse ! »Il l'accueillit avec plaisir contre lui, et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« C'est tatie Pat qui m'a amenée, elle va rester un peu, regarde mon bracelet… »Commença-t-elle alors que Jacob venait saluer Patricia.

« Heureux de te revoir, ça fait un sacré bout de temps »Sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Plusieurs années, oui. Alors j'ai appris qu'il y avait un petit Black ? »

« Sarah a cafté, c'est ça ? »Grimaça-t-il avant de s'illuminer à l'évocation de Sony. « Entrez, Leah lui donne à manger »Invita-t-il en nous entraînant chez lui.

Les saluts reprirent et Patricia s'extasia, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jake et Leah, sur Sony.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, et Sarah s'intéressa rapidement à Sony. Je la vis faire avec lui et souris avec attendrissement. Elle était si protectrice et douce…

« Alors, Charlie va mieux ? »Interrogea Patricia alors que Leah venait de nous servir un verre d'apéritif. Je ne rencontrai pas les regards des loups-garous et regardai directement Patricia

« Oui. Encore un peu fatigué…J'irai le voir un peu plus tard »

« Tant mieux, c'est passé vite alors »Remarqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Leah pour répondre à sa question sur sa grossesse.

Je les écoutai alors qu'elles parlaient des nourrissons et du temps qui passait pour qu'ils grandissent. Je souriais à ce qu'elles disaient, mais sentais mon cœur se serrer, et je ne savais pas exactement pour quoi c'était. J'avalai une gorgée de mon apéritif quand Jacob se tourna vers moi

« Charlie ? »

Je restai à regarder Patricia et Leah, mais lui répondit

« J'ai dit qu'il était malade…C'était la seule chose que je voyais pour pouvoir éloigner Sarah » il me regarda étrangement et sourit

« Alors Bella Swan a appris à mentir ? Quel exemple donnes-tu à Sarah ?! »Se moqua-t-il et je ris avec lui.

« Vous restez diner ? »Interrogea Leah alors qu'elle emmenait Sony au lit.

« Je vais passer voir Charlie, mais tu veux que je t'emmènes à la maison peut-être ? »Proposai-je à Patricia qui avalait une cacahuète.

« La maison ? Tu m'as réservée une maison ? »

« C'est une amie qui n'est pas là ce week-end, elle savait que je ne savais pas trop où te mettre… »

« Oh ! Un simple canapé aurait suffi, Bella »

« Tu rigoles ? T'es enceinte, ça veut dire un vrai lit ! Il nous en manque un, sinon on t'aurait bien gardée »Affirma Jake en se levant.

« D'accord, j'aimerai bien me reposer oui…Mais je peux peut-être aider »

« Non, non. Tu vas te reposer, on vient te chercher pour le diner »Ordonna Leah en sortant de la pièce, suivie de Sarah.

« Je te laisse Sarah. A tout à l'heure »Dis-je en montant dans ma voiture.

« Tu l'emmènes où ? »Me demanda Jake en se penchant à ma vitre.

« La maison où Rose et Esme m'ont conduite l'autre jour. Elle sera tranquille, et en sécurité »

« Tu n'as pas peur pour les Cullen ? »

Je souris à l'effort qu'il avait fait pour les appeler par leurs noms et non par des surnoms.

« Ils seront prudents…Et puis il y a quelques centaines de mètres tout de même entre la maison principale et la petite annexe »Je démarrai en même temps que Patricia qui prenait sa voiture pour me suivre.

Jacob nous salua avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la maison pour prendre Sarah dans ses bras.

Je parcourus la distance en vérifiant que Patricia me suivait bien. Quand nous nous garâmes devant la petite maison, nous nous rejoignîmes et Patricia apprécia les alentours.

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas que ça soit autant dans la forêt ? »M'inquiétai-je soudain de la laisser seule ici.

« Je risque de me perdre pour venir, mais ça ira… »Sourit-elle et je la guidai à l'intérieur.

« De toute façon, si ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas loin…Ni les Cullen… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ils ont gardé leur maison ici, et Carlisle ayant eu quelques jours ils sont passés »Expliquai-je et Patricia sembla soulagée de savoir ça.

Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle ait tout, je la laissai pour retourner voir Edward.

Il était devant la porte de la maison quand j'arrivais, et fut à ma portière dans la seconde où j'arrêtai le moteur de ma voiture. Il l'ouvrit et me blottit contre lui, m'embrassant doucement.

« Patricia est bien arrivée ? »Demanda-t-il en me prenant la main et me guidant jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Oui…Elle semblait rassurée de savoir que vous n'étiez pas loin…Elle ne serait pas seule »Avouai-je en savourant le contact de ses doigts autour des miens.

« Alice a déjà prévu de la garder à l'œil »Sourit-il et je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine où tous les Cullen étaient réunis.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

Puis je réalisai qu'ils ne cuisinaient pas, mais étaient réunis. Je m'inquiétai immédiatement. Que pouvait-il s'être passé depuis le matin pour qu'ils soient en réunion ?

« Il ne manquait que toi »Annonça Carlisle en s'asseyant. Alice m'enlaça en souriant, et je m'installai, la main d'Edward se posa sur ma cuisse, et j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

« Ne t'inquiète pas »Rassura Jasper.

« Il s'agit simplement de te mettre au courant »Commença Esme.

« Je suppose que tes amis de La Push t'ont prévenue, nous avons décidé d'éliminer la limite entre nos deux territoires »Expliqua Carlisle.

« Oui, en effet…C'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs »

« Bien…A présent, tu repars la semaine prochaine, c'est bien ça ? »

« Carlisle ! Je te l'ai dit ! »Affirma Alice

« Bella a le droit de vouloir donner son avis »La reprit-il et elle hocha la tête avec fatalisme.

« Oui, je repars la semaine prochaine…Mercredi ou jeudi, je pense »

« Cool ! On se fera une journée à la plage alors ! »S'enthousiasma Alice et Rose me sourit

« Sarah va bien ? »

« Oui, parfaitement »Vous lui manquez quand même, et cette journée serait la bienvenue, Alice »

« Demain, tu viens pour la soirée, pas vrai ? »

« La soirée ? »

« Edward ne t'as rien dit ?! »

Je me tournai vers l'intéressé qui sourit, gêné.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, en effet » Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et Alice râla

« Ouais ! C'est ça…Enfin, demain soir, tu viens avec Sarah, et on va se faire une soirée entre filles ! »

Je grimaçai, consciente que ma fille serait ravie.

« Et Patricia peut venir aussi »Assura Rose.

« Je ne pense pas…Ca va être étrange, je veux dire…Vous êtes théoriquement des adolescents… »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, réalisant la situation.

« Mais Sarah sera heureuse de venir »Rassurai-je. « Je vais aller voir Charlie, et ensuite je retourne à La Push »Dis-je en me levant.

J'enlaçai tout le monde, et partis en entendant Gaby et Emmett faire des paris, alors qu'Edward me suivait.

Je montai dans ma voiture quand il me dégagea sur le siège passager pour prendre le volant.

« Tu conduis toujours aussi lentement bien que ta voiture soit plus puissante que ton camion » Se moqua-t-il et je secouai la tête en souriant.

« Charlie ne pourra pas te voir… »

« Mais tu trouveras un moyen de monter dans ta chambre ? »Il me regarda et je vis de l'espoir et comme une douleur dans ses yeux. Je posai une main sur son bras, et il reporta son attention sur la route.

« Edward ? »

« Gaby et Emmett parient beaucoup sur nous en ce moment »Il changea de sujet de conversation et j'acquiesçai

« Je m'en rends compte. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour moi ou notre couple ? »

Il resta silencieux et pensif un instant.

« Non. Mais ils sont agaçants »Nous rîmes et il se gara devant chez Charlie.

« Il est seul ? »Demandai-je, il m'embrassa rapidement en hochant la tête et j'échangeai de place avec lui alors qu'il sortait.

Je descendis de la voiture et allai sonner à la porte. Charlie ouvrit peu après, et sembla surpris de me voir.

« Bella ? »

« Bonjour, je voulais passer te faire un coucou…JE te dérange ? »

« Non, non, je suis devant un match…Entre »

Il s'effaça et me regarda passer devant lui. Je souris en remarquant que peu de choses avaient changé dans cette maison où j'avais connu des mois mouvementés et pleins d'émotions. J'entrai dans le salon, il coupa le son et m'invita à m'asseoir.

« Tout va bien alors ? »Demanda-t-il

« Oui…Je passe de bonnes vacances, et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, alors comme Sarah est avec Leah et bien…J'ai profité pour faire un saut »

« C'est gentil, Bella…Tu… »Il s'interrompit et me regarda avec insistance. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et me tortilla sur mon siège. Charlie détourna le regard, et nous restâmes silencieux un moment. « Tu as appelé Renée ? »Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, je secouai la tête de manière négative et je réalisai que je devais le faire.

« Jake te passe le bonjour »Dis-je alors qu'un autre silence s'installait. J'étais triste de ne pas partager plus de choses avec Charlie, mais je savais que ce n'était pas dans nos tempéraments. « Ca t'ennuie si je monte dans ma chambre ? J'aimerai récupérer quelques petites babioles pour Sarah »

« Non, non...Vas-y »Il sourit, engageant. J'hochai la tête et me levai.

Il partit dans la cuisine alors que je montai.

**EDWARD POV**

Je l'attendais dans sa chambre.

Bella et Charlie avaient si peu à se dire que je savais qu'elle monterait bientôt.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, je la pris dans mes bras, et savourai le contact de son corps contre le mien. Elle me regarda en souriant.

Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans elle ? Et encore plus pour la quitter ?

J'avais été idiot et lâche, mais je ne comptais pas refaire la même erreur à présent. Je comptais trouver un moyen d'être avec elle à jamais…

Avant cela, je devais faire quelque chose d'important.

Alice m'avait confié que c'était une chose que Bella regrettait beaucoup que j'ai faite, et que j'avais des chances de réparer cela.

Alors je me trouvais dans sa chambre chez Charlie, dans mes bras son corps magnifique était un peu tendu quant à ce que j'avais prévu.

Je ne me retins pas de déposer des baisers dans sa nuque, elle frissonna et je souris contre sa peau si douce.

« Edward ! Charlie est là »

'_Percer le plastique à l'aide d'un couteau…'_

« Il est plutôt occupé »Me moquai-je et je vis son regard intrigué. « Il veut se faire à diner »Expliquai-je et elle sourit aussi.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller l'aider »Elle voulut avancer, mais je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille et l'entrainai sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose »Avouai-je en laissant mes doigts remonter sous son t-shirt, elle frissonna violemment et s'accrocha à mon cou avant de fermer les yeux et pencher la tête en arrière. J'embrassai avec délice son cou ainsi exposé et l'allongeai, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur ses jambes. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa peau tendue et palpitante dans son cou et sur sa poitrine, ses doigts jouèrent dans mes cheveux, puis je retirai mon poids de sur elle, posant mes avant-bras autour de sa tête, et soudai nos regards.

« Je t'aime, Bella »

« Je t'aime »Sourit-elle en rapprochant sa bouche de la mienne. Nous échangeâmes un baiser et je me reculai.

Je sondai son regard, gravant ses traits dans ma tête.

« J'ai quelque chose à avouer »Fis-je d'une voix bien plus rauque d'émotions que je ne le voulais. Elle se tendit et je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela te fera plaisir, du moins je le pense »La rassurai-je en passant mes doigts sur son front, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose depuis longtemps…Depuis que je te l'ai enlevé »Commençai-je en ne sachant comment le lui dire. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur et posa une main sur ma joue

« C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin »Fit-elle d'une voix douce et je l'embrassai, prenant courage dans ce simple geste.

« Bella, je n'avais pas le droit de te les retirer, je pensais t'aider…Mais c'était égoïste et lâche »

« Je ne comprends pas, Edward…De quoi parles-tu ? » Elle se décala de mon embrasse, et je sentis mon cœur mort dégringoler dans ma poitrine. Elle s'installa sur son côté et entrelaça nos doigts entre nous. Je soudai mon regard au sien, plongeant dans l'immensité de ses prunelles.

Je me redressai et me dirigeai vers son placard.

La latte y était toujours à moitié défaite.

« Edward ? » Bella vint à mes côtés, hésitante.

Je sortis les photos, et l'album que je lui avais offert à ses dix-huit ans et les lui tendis.

Elle me regarda sans savoir quoi dire, faisant des allers-retours entre mes mains et mes yeux. Je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler alors qu'elle posait sa main sur les miennes, recouvrant les cadeaux de ses paumes.

« Je n'aurai jamais pu les emmener avec moi…C'était comme te quitter entièrement, et au fond de moi, je savais que je n'y étais pas prêt »Murmurai-je.

« Je…Edward ! »Une larme roula sur sa joue, et elle se blottit dans mes bras.

« Pardonne-moi, Bella…J'aurai du te les rendre bien plus tôt »

« Merci »Souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

'_Elle n'est pas redescendue ?!'_

Je maudis Charlie de choisir ce moment pour s'inquiéter de Bella, mais lui révélai qu'il montait. Elle essuya ses quelques larmes rapidement, inspira à fond et plaqua un sourire de circonstances sur ses lèvres.

« A ce soir »Hésita-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai et la regardai dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime »

Je quittai la pièce alors que Charlie frappait à la porte.

**BELLA POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps, les seules choses qui me rappelaient Edward et ce que nous avions vécu étaient tout simplement dans ma chambre, ici, à Forks.

« Bella ? »

La voix de Charlie était emplie d'hésitation. J'inspirai à fond et ouvris la porte.

« Oui, désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« Ah, très bien…Alors je te laisse »Il entama un demi-tour, mais je l'arrêtai. Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans cette pièce qui pouvait m'être utile. Je quittai enfin cette chambre sans regret ni impression d'être déchirée.

« Je vais y aller…Jake et Leah vont m'attendre pour diner…Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai réussi à faire marcher le micro-onde »

« Et on est toujours en vie ? »Me moquai-je, j'eus droit à un regard pseudo blessé alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

« Tu repasseras me voir au bureau avant de partir ? »

« Oui »Assurai-je. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et quittai la maison.

Je récupérai Patricia et partis en direction de La Push.

« Tu es à l'aise dans cette ville, finalement »Sourit-elle.

« Oui. J'ai beaucoup de choses ici »Acquiesçai-je, et je vis son regard dubitatif posé sur moi. « Quoi ? »

« Rien…Enfin, tu sembles…gaie…Et…Plus jeune »Hésita-t-elle, et j'ouvris des yeux ronds.

« Plus jeune ? J'ai presque 31ans ! »

« Je sais…Mais on pourrait t'en donner moins, sans te connaître »Assura-t-elle, aussi sceptique que moi.

Je restai pensive à ce sujet alors que je garai ma voiture devant chez Jake et Leah.

« Maman ! Tatie Pat ! »Nous appela Sarah de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Nous lui sourîmes et pénétrâmes dans la maison.

« On peut t'aider ? »Demandai-je en rejoignant Leah dans la salle à manger.

« Tu rigoles ! Vous vous asseyez, et on dine »Refusa-t-elle.

Nous nous installâmes à table et entamâmes notre repas en silence, concentrés dans la mastication.

Au moment du dessert que Leah et moi avions préparé plus tôt dans la journée, nous décidâmes de nous poser dans le canapé. Sarah s'installa à mes côtés et fit des efforts pour ne rien faire tomber, ce qui réussit. Je regardai tout le monde autour de moi, et fus ravie de les voir réunis.

« Esme m'a appelée tout à l'heure »Commença Leah, et je redressai la tête vivement. Jake faillit lâcher sa cuillère et resta l'œil rond devant la révélation.

« Ah oui ? Comment vont-ils ? »Souris-je comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle pensait à faire un pique nique demain »Révéla-t-elle, et j'entendis l'étonnement dans sa voix.

« Je veux faire un pique nique aussi ! »Intervint Sarah, et nous tournâmes tous la tête vers elle.

« Tu as dit quoi ? »Demandai-je en avalant un morceau du gâteau.

« Que je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient…Ca se fera sous le couvert des arbres sur la plage »

J'hochai la tête et me doutai qu'elle aurait plus à dire quand je l'aiderai un peu plus tard.

« Vous arrivez à faire des pique-niques avec ce temps ? »S'étonna Patricia.

« Beaucoup moins qu'on ne le voudrait »Sourit Leah, et j'entendis Jacob s'excuser pour quitter la pièce.

Voyant que nous avions terminé nos assiettes, je me levai et les rassemblai, me donnant une excuse pour rejoindre Jake derrière, à côté de la cuisine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »Demandai-je en m'appuyant au chambranle de la porte arrière, les bras croisés.

« Ils n'ont pas trainé »Râla-t-il.

« Jake, ils veulent vraiment faire un effort. On se mettra le plus loin possible des habitants »Assurai-je.

« Le pire c'est que Quil et Seth vont s'en faire une joie »

« Et ce n'est pas bien que vous réussissiez à vous côtoyer ? »Souris-je doucement.

Il haussa les épaules en regardant au loin, dans les arbres.

« Ils rentrent avec toi ? »Demanda-t-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé

« Oui…Je pense, en tout cas »

Il hocha la tête et me regarda dans les yeux

« C'est étrange de te voir avec Edward…Mais….Il est attentif à toi »

Je sentis un plaisir immense m'envahir et je souris

« Tu acceptes que je me sente bien avec lui ? »

« Tu mériterais un homme…Normal, mais oui…Vous faites un beau couple...Il semble plus responsable que l'idée que je m'en étais fait »Avoua-t-il, sincère.

« Merci, Jake. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela me fait de savoir ce que tu penses… »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement têtu » Il haussa encore les épaules, puis nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

Sarah et Patricia dessinaient alors que Leah rangeait dans la cuisine. J'entrepris de l'aider à la vaisselle, et laissai Jake s'installer près de ma fille.

« J'ai été étonnée en entendant la voix d'Esme au téléphone »Commença Leah et je gardai consciencieusement le silence, m'appliquant à ranger les couteaux que j'avais en mains. « Tu crois que ça va être difficile entre nous demain ? Surtout si ton amie est là »

« Non, il n'y a pas de risque. Ils veulent simplement sympathiser. Que vous ne vous soyez pas battus pour rien »

« En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir Sarah avec eux »

« Elle est très espiègle, ils réveillent en elle son enfance et ses rêves »Déclarai-je.

« Il n'y a pas que chez elle qu'ils ont de bonnes influences »Suggéra-t-elle et je la regardai aussi étrangement que Patricia dans la voiture.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? »

A présent je rangeai un plat.

« Tout le monde ? »

« Oui, enfin, Patricia…Même Charlie m'a regardée étrangement »

« Tu t'es regardée dans une glace ces derniers jours ? »

« Tous les matins pour me préparer »

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, mais ne me dit rien.

Je soupirai et la suivis dans le salon.

« Sarah, tu dis bonne nuit, chérie »Souris-je en remarquant l'heure.

La lecture se fit calmement alors que Jake raccompagnait Patricia. Enfin, j'allais éteindre la lumière quand Sarah me retint

« On verra Edward demain ? »

« Oui, chérie..On fait un pique nique, rappelle toi »

Elle sourit et me tendit les bras pour un dernier câlin. Je le lui donnai et la laissai s'endormir, Chou au pied du lit.

Je quittai la pièce quand j'entendis un bruit de moteur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je sortis et souris en le voyant, à quelques mètres un peu plus loin, dans sa Volvo.

« Bonne nuit »Me fit Leah en venant refermer la porte derrière moi.

J'hochai la tête et rejoignis Edward dans sa voiture.

Nous nous embrassâmes et il me conduisit chez lui.

Nos doigts étaient entrelacés entre nous.

Un silence agréable et reconnaissant nous enveloppait dans la nuit.

Je souris, et resserrai mes doigts autour des siens.

Je ne voulais pas que les choses soient différentes de cet instant où nous étions l'un avec l'autre.

NOTE : Bon alors, j'ai conscience qu'il s'agisse d'un chapitre lent, qui n'apporte pas forcément beaucoup en actions, mais bon…Après la tempête, il faut se calmer…Et reprendre les bonnes habitudes :p

A très vite avec de prochaines reviews

bisous


	34. Chapter 34

Hahahahahahaaaaa ! Vous allez me détester ! Ou alors ne pas comprendre d'où je sors cette idée farfelue ! Ou vous me direz d'aller voir un psy…

Bref, je me suis éclatée avec la fin de ce chapitre qui en soi n'est pas le meilleur…Mais qui reste dans la lignée du précédent.

jlukes : tu en perds ton latin ? Mais j'en suis ravie ! xD J'approche de ce que je veux dans cette relation…Juste à me dire si c'est bien ou pas…

darkgaby : désolée, je n'ai pas été très inventive sur ce coup là…J'attends tes défis en tout cas

manu16111812 : c'est le but quand j'écris, remonter le moral,ou apporter un peu d'autre chose que ce que la vie offre(un peu philosophique sur ce coup là…) :p

fasinatiion : réponse dans les prochains épisodes ! lol

Caane : j'espère que cela te conviendra..

Suite à certaines reviews, j'ai changé la présence du poignard dans le chapitre 32 'c'est fini'…C'est vrai que je me suis laissée emportée par l'inspiration sans faire attention à la cohérence avec les personnages de SM…Excusez-moi de cette erreur, et merci de l'avoir remarquée !

Demoisel :tu vas surement te dire 'Quoi ? pas en première ?' Mais je réponds, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! xD Merci à toi encore pour tes idées et tes encouragements ! En espérant que tu pourras lire ça vite

Enfin, un grand merci à tous et toutes les autres…Et un bonjour aux nouvelles qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses

Bonne lecture

**33-Réunion**

« Maman ! »S'écria Sarah en se jetant à mes côtés, dans le sable. Je ris, et ne fus pas surprise de voir Emmett s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi. Il me regarda, souriant bêtement, et semblait attendre mon avis sur le fait qu'il court après ma fille.

« Cours ! Je le retiens »Assurai-je en la relevant. Elle rit, trébucha, et fus assaillie par Chou qui vint lui lécher le visage avec joie.

Profitant de cela, Emmett la prit dans ses bras comme un bébé, en riant aux éclats avec elle.

« Emmett, repose-la, elle vient de manger »Demanda Esme en secouant la tête, amusée.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »S'étonna Patricia à mes côtés, et je souris.

« Malheureusement, oui. Ca va que Gaby ne s'y est pas encore mis »

« Tu as parlé trop vite, Bella »Me reprit Edward en face de moi. Je soudai mon regard au sien, puis vis, en effet, Gaby, Emmett et Sarah courir sur la plage de La Push où nous étions réunis depuis près de trois heures.

Nous avions mangé et partagé saucisses et autres viandes en plus de frites et salades, et Sarah avait joué avec Sony dans le sable. Ou plutôt avait-elle tenté de faire un château de sable avec Sony, mais il était plutôt intéressé par la destruction des édifices. Puis, Leah avait ramené son fils au calme, et Sarah s'était chargée d'occuper les vampires et Jake. D'abord, en sautant sur le dos de ce dernier, puis en se cachant autant que possible un peu plus loin dans les arbres. Enfin, elle lançait du sable sur Emmett qui lui courait après.

Je regardai les gens autour de moi, ravie de les voir réunis et partageant un moment comme celui-là sans distinction réelle. Quil et Seth étaient venus avec les femmes dont ils s'étaient imprégnés, toutes deux étaient enceintes, et il y avait donc beaucoup de discussions autour de la grossesse. D'un autre côté, Patricia, Alice et Rose avaient sympathisé suffisamment pour parler mode et people. Elles étaient toutes les trois assises en tailleur, et papotaient comme de vieilles amies. Esme et Carlisle étaient assis face à moi, et se réjouissaient de cette union entre ces personnes.

Soudain, j'entendis mon nom dans la conversation des filles. Et Edward sourit, moqueur. J'haussai un sourcil intrigué et écoutai

« …J'étais dans l'amphi, l'une des premières à être entrée pour ce cours de droit, et je la vois entrer, ses livres dans ses bras, les cheveux ! Oh Mon Dieu, c'était une vraie catastrophe ! Enfin, Bella monte tranquillement les marches, et alors d'autres élèves arrivent…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle tombe ! »Riait Patricia, et je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

« T'avais promis que t'en parlerais jamais plus ! »M'indignai-je en me souvenant de ma première journée de cours à la fac. Jour où j'avais rencontré Patricia.

Je vis le regard d'Alice se poser sur moi, ironique.

« Tu as toujours été miss catastrophe, d'après ce que je me rappelle »

Je lui lançai un regard tendu, mais gardai un air amusé

« Oh ça va ! Les marches de cet amphi étaient en bois, et elles étaient abimées ! »Me défendis-je.

« Il n'empêche que tu as été repérée tout de suite…D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme ça que tu as rencontré ce mec, comment il s'appelait déjà ? »Ajouta Patricia en souriant.

« Oh pitié ! »Et je sentis que je rougissais sous leurs regards inquisiteurs. Soudain, tous les Cullen étaient concentrés sur moi.

« Un mec ? »S'impatienta Rosalie

« Tu m'avais pas dit ! »S'étonna Jacob, et je réalisai que tout le monde écoutait. Je levai les yeux, et ne vis que le regard d'Edward, indéchiffrable.

« Il n'y a rien eu avec Antoine, on a été pote quelques temps, c'est tout »

« Tu te souviens quand même de son prénom ! »Se moqua Patricia, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête, tu sais que j'ai rencontré Peter à la fin de la seconde année, et je ne sortais pas beaucoup à cette époque »Dis-je en cherchant à calmer leur intérêt « Et puis je me cassais souvent la figure alors je n'attirais pas vraiment l'attention dans le bon sens »

« Pff ! Alors ça c'est ce que tu adores donner comme excuse…T'es superbe et tu le sais ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet…Donc, Antoine l'aide à se relever, et je le vois qui reste figé devant elle…Trop mignon d'ailleurs… »

« Et je me suis assise à deux sièges de toi »La coupai-je.

« Bella ! Tu peux pas l'interrompre comme ça ! Alors, avec Antoine ? »Râla Alice avec un regard suspicieux

« Rien. On s'est retrouvé ensemble pour plusieurs cours et on a bien sympathisé…Je rêve ! Tu ne peux pas être amie avec un mec, tout simplement ? »

« Je suis sure qu'il voulait bien plus, mais Bella était…Distante, comme brisée… »Répondit Patricia

« Pat ! Stp…Enfin, après cette chute magistrale dans les escaliers, Patricia m'a proposée de veiller à ce que je ne me casse plus la figure »

« Et j'ai réussi ! Tu mettais des talons hauts dès l'année suivante »Sourit-elle.

« Et dieu sait que c'était pas chose facile »Fit Alice avec emphase. Et mon cœur loupa un battement, Alice devrait faire attention, les lèvres d'Edward bougèrent rapidement, et je vis Alice hocher la tête tout aussi discrètement. Nous vîmes le regard étonné de Patricia. Alice rompit le silence tendu « Oui, enfin je veux dire, quand tu venais pour t'occuper de nous… t'étais toujours en baskets »

«Alice a très tôt été attachée à la mode »Sourit tendrement Esme.

« De toute façon, s'occuper de vous c'était suffisamment de sport pour être en jogging baskets toute la journée…Ils sont plutôt énergiques comme tu le vois »Affirmai-je et ils rirent alors que j'espérais l'abandon de ce sujet de conversation.

« Et Patricia n'a pas un secret terrible que tu souhaiterais nous dévoiler, tant qu'on y est »Demanda Leah, et je grimaçai en regardant mon amie.

« Je n'ai jamais caché mes frasques…C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Zach d'ailleurs…Il sait tout de mes aventures »Assura-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. Patricia n'avait jamais eu honte de ses liaisons, et en avait même accumulé pour le plaisir. Je souris en entendant les discussions dévier sur les couples de Rosalie et Emmett, et Alice et Jazz.

« Esme et Carlisle nous avaient accueillis Alice, Em et moi »Commença Edward

« Et j'ai rencontré Emmett un peu après leur emménagement dans notre ville. Jazz et moi étions seuls depuis peu, et comme on s'est vite tous entendus »Continua Rosalie en regardant Em, Sarah et Gaby qui jouaient avec Mutant et Chou.

« Ca nous a paru normal…Nous avions de la place à revendre »Commenta Carlisle, et je vis ses mains se lier à celles d'Esme. Patricia sourit et elles repartirent sur d'autres sujets.

Un peu plus tard, Sarah se posa enfin à mes côtés.

« Ca va ma chérie ? »Souris-je en passant les mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je suis fatiguée »Assura-t-elle et Patricia rit en l'entendant.

« Tu veux qu'elle aille un peu plus loin pour faire une sieste ? »Me proposa Jake et j'acceptai. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, et je les suivis. Nous n'étions pas loin de l'endroit où notre arbre à Jacob et moi était plusieurs années plus tôt, il l'y installa, et je vis que Seth et sa femme surveillaient déjà Sony.

« Je vais rester ici le temps qu'elle s'endorme »Fis-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

« Tu avais raison tu sais »Dit-il Jake en s'asseyant face à moi

« Raison ? »

« Les Cullen sont prêts à s'intégrer »

Je souris et acquiesçai.

Il repartit à quelques mètres où étaient les autres, et je vis Gaby sur le côté.

« Gaby ? »

Il me sourit timidement

« Je peux ? »

« Viens…La plage est à tout le monde »

Il s'assit à côté de Sarah, et la regarda dormir, attendri. Nous restâmes silencieux, je regardai le ciel et la mer, mêlés depuis le début de la journée. Puis je tournai les yeux, et vis le regard d'Edward poser sur moi, je restai accroché à son regard.

« Vous êtes beaux tous les deux »Murmura Gaby, et je revins à la réalité.

« Merci »

« Beaucoup d'entre nous vous envie, tu sais »J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur et il sourit avant de reprendre « L'amour qui dure malgré les difficultés. De vraies âmes sœurs »

« Tout n'est pas facile »

« Pour personne, Bella »

J'hochai la tête et caressai la joue de Sarah.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu les avais connus »Rappelai-je en levant les yeux sur lui.

« C'est vrai ça ! Alors voilà, mon clan et moi, on chassait, mais on était très attirés par les jeux et les défis, alors on s'inventait des situations à réaliser tout en chassant…Autant te dire qu'on avait l'esprit tordu… »Il garda le silence un instant, et je vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. « Et donc, on chasse, on s'éclate…Et bam ! On tombe sur Alice et Esme, au départ on se tourne autour, sauf Alice, puisqu'elle avait eu une vision…On s'est retrouvé à chasser ensemble pendant plusieurs jours, et on a développé les mêmes gouts et on riait de la même chose »

« J'imagine facilement »

« Oui, pas compliqué quand tu connais Em et Jazz »Rit-il.

« Et ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus ton clan ? »Interrogeai-je, il regarda autour de nous, sans vraiment voir ce qui nous entourait. « Oublie ma question… »

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs avec eux…Enfin, ils étaient vraiment géniaux, c'est eux qui m'ont recueilli quand j'ai été transformé pendant une guerre familiale. Mes parents se détestaient, un soir, ils se sont engueulés, et un vampire passait par là. Il nous a attaqués, mais j'ai été le seul à m'en sortir. Abby et John m'ont trouvé et aidé. Ils avaient à peine quelques mois humains de plus que moi, et on a tout de suite été sujets à rire de tout…Et puis il y a une quinzaine d'années, je suis parti quelques temps, j'avais une sœur ainée, elle était mariée depuis peu quand j'ai été transformé, elle a eu des enfants, et de temps à autres, j'allais voir où en était cette partie de ma famille…Et quand je suis revenu, il était trop tard. Ils avaient été attaqués par un trio de nouveaux nés, ils n'avaient pas chassé depuis longtemps, je n'ai pu voir que leurs restes dans les flammes »

« Je suis désolée, Gaby »

« Hey ! C'est la vie…Et puis j'ai appris à en rire et à être reconnaissant d'être encore de ce monde. Je perpétue ce que nous étions tous les trois »

Je souris

« C'est une belle philosophie de vie »

« Bells ! Viens voir ce qu'on a ramené ! »Appela Jake et je me redressai pour les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et je vis une chaine hi-fi dans ses mains.

« Ah non ! D'abord on doit faire une soirée entre filles! »Intervint Alice.

« Sarah dort, Alice »Dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Et si on partageait ? On rentre chez nous se changer, et on revient un peu plus tard pour un feu de camp »Proposa Leah, j'hochai la tête, heureuse d'échapper à la soirée qu'Alice avait pu prévoir.

« D'accord pour un feu de camp »Fit Quil.

« A tout à l'heure »

Nous nous séparâmes.

Jake et Leah rentrèrent chez eux, Patricia nous suivit chez les Cullen, et je laissai Edward prendre Sarah dans ses bras.

****

« Bella, laisse-moi tes mains ! »Se plaignit Alice alors qu'elle me faisait déjà les ongles.

« Alice, c'est bien comme ça…Et je suis capable de me les faire »Râlai-je en tentant d'attraper la lime à ongles qu'elle tenait. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de moi pour que je ne puisse pas l'approcher. Patricia entra dans la pièce avec Sarah dans ses bras. Elle lui avait lavé les cheveux, et elle s'apprêtait à lui faire quelques boucles. Rose s'assit à mes côtés et je pris une brosse pour les lui tresser, même si elle en était capable elle-même, elle semblait accepter de se conduire en humaine en présence de Patricia.

« Bella ! »S'insurgea Alice en revenant de sa salle de bain avec du vernis.

« Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas »Souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« T'es pas drôle ! File-moi tes pieds ! »Exigea-t-elle et je soupirai

« T'es pas capable de me laisser tranquille ? »Interrogeai-je en commençant à ôter ma sandale gauche.

« Hey ! Tu te souviens de la soirée qu'on a faite un peu avant que tu quittes la fac ? »Lança Patricia en jouant avec les cheveux de ma fille.

« Oh que oui ! »Ris-je en me rappelant du jeu de la bouteille qui avait suivi le jeu d'action et vérité.

« C'était quoi ? »Demanda Rosalie

« C'était une soirée de fin d'année, et ça a vite dérapé… »

« Et tu vois où je veux en venir ? »Insista Patricia, et je croisai mon regard. A mes pieds, je vis Alice se crisper avant de sourire, un peu hésitante.

« Alice, action ou vérité ? »Lançai-je en réponse, et elle leva un regard ironique sur moi.

« Action »Dit-elle.

« Arrêtes tes soins pendant… »Commençai-je

« 10minutes ! »Intervint Rose.

« D'accord »Accepta-t-elle en laissant mon pied tranquille.

« A toi Patricia, action ou vérité ? »

« Hey ! C'était pour être solidaire avec toi ! »Se plaignit-elle

« Chacune une fois »Prévint Rosalie et nous hochâmes la tête.

« D'accord, alors…vérité »

« Non ! Tu n'as jamais rien caché ! Action d'office pour toi »Dis-je, elle me lança un regard amusé mais me laissa faire « Alors… »

« Fais 5fois le tour de la chaise de Sarah en parlant très vite ! »Proposa Rose

« Et tu dis 'Enceinte des saintes je ceins les saints' »Alice parut ravie de sa phrase, nous nous observâmes pour en trouver le sens, elle sourit et je vis Patricia s'engager.

Elle commença à marcher, d'un pas rythmé et parla

« Enceinte des saints je ceins les saintes, enceinte des saints je ceins les saintes, enceins des saintes…Euh non ! Enceinte des saints, je ceins des saintes, enceinte des saintes je ceins les saints…Zut, enceinte des saints je ceins les saintes… » Aucune de nous ne put retenir des éclats de rire en la voyant hésiter sur les mots comme sur les gestes qu'elle devait faire. Elle avançait une jambe pour la reculer en même temps qu'elle se trompait de termes.

Enfin, elle eut fini ses tours et elle ne savait plus comment rester debout. Elle s'appuya à la commode dans la chambre d'Alice, et rit avec nous. Alice était explosée de rire, et je me doutais qu'il s'agissait surement d'une vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« Oh je te retiens Rose ! »Réussit-elle à dire en la pointant du doigt.

« Hey ! Tu l'as accepté »Se défendit Rosalie en levant les mains devant elle.

« A toi Bella » Et je perdis le sourire un instant.

« Vérité »Fis-je et je vis Rose se frotter les mains. Je regrettai immédiatement. « Ma fille est dans les parages ! »

« Oh ! C'est rien de bien compliqué »Assura-t-elle « Je veux savoir comment ça fait d'être regardée par Edward »

« Rose ! Tu es avec Emmett ! »

« Oh non ! Moi aussi ça m'intéresse…Un regain de mon passé, quand j'aimais bien être regardée par tout le monde, et surtout par les beaux goss ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi…Dis-nous»

Je gardai le silence un moment.

Comment était-ce d'être regardée comme la seule femme au monde par un vampire ?

« C'est agréable… »

« On s'en doute ! Allez ! »

« Des détails ! »Supplia Rose en me prenant la main.

Je souris et sentis que je rougissais.

« C'est…Une décharge de plaisir à l'état pur…Des frissons dans tout le corps… »

« T'es vraiment accro »Sourit Patricia et je relevai la tête. Je m'étais perdue dans les sensations que cela m'avait données. Les papillons dans mon estomac de reposèrent, frustrés.

Nous restâmes silencieuses, puis vint le tour de Rose, elle dut se plier à la torture que j'endurais depuis longtemps.

Alice la prit en main, lui travailla le visage, la peau et tous les millimètres carrés de son corps y passèrent. Les plaintes de Rosalie ne changèrent rien à l'enthousiasme d'Alice qui se plut à lui attacher les cheveux en chignon, à la maquiller à tel point qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, et à l'accoutrer de vêtements trop grands pour elle. La pauvre Rosalie était devenue une fille horrible, et elle lança un regard noir à Alice qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Une photo ! »S'exclama Patricia en me tendant mon appareil photo. Les clichés terminés, finalement nous y étions toutes passées, nous redescendîmes dans le salon.

Je m'installai dans le canapé du salon des Cullen, et observai Sarah qui se mettait à dessiner, et Patricia et Rose à discuter de leurs premières soirées entre filles. Je me souvenais de celle que j'avais faite avec Pat quelques semaines après notre avait fini avec les pompiers pour éteindre un mini-incendie dans la cuisine. Une main froide se posa dans ma nuque et je souris.

« Tu es belle »Murmura Edward à mon oreille

Instantanément, mes doigts s'unirent aux siens, et il s'assit à mes côtés.

« C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais »Soufflai-je

« Hum hum »Fit-il en soudant nos regards et jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. « Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de cet Antoine »Sourit-il, mais dans ses yeux, je vis une blessure refléter.

« Il a été un confident, le seul à réellement savoir pour…Toi…Enfin, dans la limite de ce qu'il pouvait savoir, bien sûr. Alors quand je n'allais pas bien, c'est vrai que j'allais le voir…Il m'a beaucoup aidée pour m'intégrer à la fac, et à faire face à mon âge » Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu autour des miens, puis il déposa un baiser doux sur ma tempe. Je soudai nos regards et laissai une main sur son visage.

« Bon ! Les autres vont nous attendre »Déclara Alice en revenant de sa salle de bain d'où elle nous avait fait sortir pour tout ranger. « Edward ?! On avait dit une soirée entre filles ! »

« Et tu sais comment ça tourne à chaque fois…On a tiré à la courte paille, et c'est moi qui ait eu la chance de venir vous surveiller ! »Grimaça-t-il, je lui tapai sur l'épaule, et Patricia et Rose râlèrent aussi

« Vous êtes bien pires quand c'est vous qui réquisitionnez la maison ! »S'insurgea Rose et elle se tourna vers Patricia « C'est messieurs ont besoin de leurs petits conforts pour jouer à leurs jeux vidéos débiles, ou passer leurs aprems à jouer au poker…On se fait jeter dehors ! »

« Et vous passez vos journées aux magasins »Renchérit Edward.

Patricia et moi nous regardâmes, amusées.

« Allons-y avant que ça ne tourne à un combat fratricide »Lançai-je en me levant.

Et nous montâmes dans les voitures avec gaieté.

Déjà, le feu flambait sur la plage, Quil et Leah étaient autour du foyer, alors que Jake, Emmett, Jazz, Gaby et Seth étaient plus loin, à discuter. Patricia s'installa et Sarah s'assit à ses côtés, fière de montrer ses doigts nouvellement recouverts d'un vernis un peu plus foncé pour les vacances.

« Regarde, Oncle Jake ! »

Jacob se pencha sur ses mains, et fit semblant de chercher ce qui avait changé. Il compta ses doigts, en en oubliant, ou en rajoutant, et j'entendis à nouveau le rire de ma fille. Je m'assis plus loin avec Edward d'un côté, et Alice de l'autre.

« Vous comptez rester encore longtemps ? »Interrogea Quil en avalant une gorgée de son café.

« Demain, je repars dans la matinée »Annonça Patricia et Sarah leva des yeux tristes vers elle. « On se revoit dès la semaine prochaine, ma chérie » Sourit-elle

« Oui. Je pense qu'on repartira mercredi »

« Alors on se refait un feu de camp mardi »Déclara Seth, plein d'espoir.

« On verra… »Souris-je.

Edward entrelaça nos doigts, et je vis le regard heureux de Patricia.

Les discussions repartirent avec entrain, sur un tas de sujets, et j'étais étonnée par cette fertilité qu'il y avait entre nous. Sarah se déplaça pour s'allonger dans mes bras, et prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle s'endormit ainsi, alors que nous parlions moins fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? »Interrogeai-je Edward alors que les autres étaient toujours au même endroit au milieu de la plage. Il tourna un regard amusé sur moi, et sourit

« Ils s'organisent une chasse pour les prochains jours…Ils ont envie de s'amuser contre quelques nouveaux nés, et comme Seth a dit qu'il en avait senti un peu plus loin, vers la frontière… »

« Tes frères s'enthousiasment »Finis-je sa phrase.

« Oui »

Il se rapprocha de moi, et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement.

« Hey ! Edward, ramènes tes fesses ! »L'appela Emmett et je ris contre ses lèvres, en posant une main possessive sur sa joue.

Il se leva à contre cœur, et s'excusa avant d'aller les rejoindre.

« Vous êtes pires qu'Em et Rose ! »Se plaignit Alice en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Comment ça ? »M'inquiétai-je et à ma grande surprise ça fut Patricia qui répondit, amusée

« A toujours être collés comme ça… »

« On est pas collés ! »Rose et moi répondîmes en même temps, ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire chez tout le monde, y comprit les garçons qui étaient plus loin.

« Emmett et Edward ont répondu pareils » Expliqua Alice en se penchant sur mon oreille.

Je tournai la tête, et croisai le regard ambré d'Edward.

Un frisson d'anticipation me parcourut alors que je devinais ce qu'il avait en tête. Je me replongeai avec difficulté dans la conversation des filles autour de moi, je ne rêvai que d'Edward, contre moi dans son lit, de son souffle froid sur ma peau, et de ces mots qu'il murmurait sans cesse tout contre mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux et entendis que le sujet repartait sur ma légendaire maladresse. Je soupirai et Leah ne put s'empêcher de révéler la chute que j'avais faite quelques heures plus tôt en passant la porte de la salle de bain, quand je m'étais mélangé les pieds, et atterri contre le mur d'en face.

Tout le monde rit et je ne pus que les y suivre.

Il était tard quand je raccompagnais Patricia jusqu'à sa porte. Edward m'attendait dans la voiture, mais je pris mon temps pour la saluer.

« Je passe te voir demain, avant que tu partes…Tu m'as manquée, Pat »

« Toi aussi…Merci pour ces quelques jours »

Nous nous enlaçâmes et alors que je faisais demi-tour

« Vous êtes très liés, tous les deux…C'est vraiment touchant…Mais…Il paraît plus mature que je ne m'en souvenais, c'est vraiment étrange »

Je la regardai, comme si un troisième œil lui était poussé.

« Plus mature ? »

En même temps, Edward était né à une autre époque, alors il pouvait avoir des réactions vieillies parfois.

« Oui…Comme toi, tu sembles plus jeune…Il est plus adulte »

J'assimilai cela, m'interrogeant de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? D'abord moi qui semblais plus jeune ?! Je n'en revenais pas, je n'avais rien remarqué…Et ensuite, Edward semblait moins jeune ?!

Patricia remarqua mon trouble, elle sourit et assura

« Oh laisse tomber ! C'est la fatigue. Bonne nuit »

Elle m'embrassa sur les joues, et je rejoignis Edward.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à chez lui, il m'ouvrit la portière, et dans son regard, je vis qu'il m'étudiait autant que je le faisais avec lui.

Il était toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi bien dessiné, comme une statue de dieu grec. Son regard sur moi était le même, tendre, et protecteur.

Quand je le touchais, je ressentais les mêmes sensations merveilleuses qu'auparavant.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à nommer, mais qui le changeait. Ses 17ans semblaient effacés. Peut-être était-ce à la manière qu'il avait de se tenir ? Ou à son visage dont les traits étaient accentués, retravaillés par rapport à quelques temps plus tôt ?

Ses gestes étaient toujours les mêmes alors qu'il me caressait, alors que ses lèvres dessinaient sur ma peau palpitante.

Et quand ses doigts s'unirent aux miens, que nos yeux se soudèrent, et que des millions d'étoiles apparaissaient autour de nous, je vis ce qui changeait en lui.

Edward vieillissait.

NOTE : je vois déjà vos têtes…et les questions qui y tournent…Mais la suite au prochain épisode ! XD

La suite très vite, c'est juré !

Pour répondre à quelques lectrices, les RATED sont des équivalents des interdits à la télévision, ou aux « déconseillés à ». C'est du plus soft K pour tous au plus 'adultes' pour le M…Mais il y a des détails dans le 'guidelines' quand vous allez sur 'login'.


	35. Chapter 35

Oui, oui, je sais, hier soir, vous n'avez pas eu de chapitres…Mais c'était contre ma volonté ! Mon cerveau et mes yeux étaient en grève ! xD

Bon, sinon, et bien je vais être nommée l'auteure sadique de l'année ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore épuisé ma réserve :p

Alinette 74 : je vais te raconter…Si tu lis la suite de ma fic, tu sauras !

Darkgaby : ouh la honte ! Je n'ai pas réalisé ton défi encore…Mais il reste dans un coin de ma tête, je te jure

25lilou27 : trouve ci-joint une petite réponse ! lol

Bigmonster : mdr ta review, et en lettre capitale ! Svp ! xD

dralixia : and you are the winner ! mdr Tu as lu dans mon esprit? Avoue!

Elana: merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cela te plaise assez pour laisser une review

pinktwilight1 : je suis sadique, rappelle toi ! Tu ne comprends plus rien ? Et avec ce chapitre, tu y vois plus clair ? Dis le moi !

jlukes : pardon d'avoir été si longue ! Il sera comblé ce coin, j'espère avec la suite

Elo :normalement j'ai fait une modification dans le chapitre précédent pour l'histoire de Gaby…Dis moi ce que tu en penses..Ravie que cela te plaise

Après ces dédicaces, et bien je viens m'excuser pour avoir oublié une partie dans le chapitre précédent concernant la réaction de Patricia devant le couple Edward*Bella. J'y ai remédié ici, j'espère que cela vous convaincra.

Bonne lecture

**34-Mythologie**

**EDWARD POV**

Elle faisait encore ce rêve.

Bella était dans mes bras et je l'écoutai parler dans son sommeil, en étudiant son visage de plus en plus pâle, et ses traits bien plus définis que jamais.

« Bientôt ma chérie » Murmura-t-elle en passant un bras au travers de mon torse. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille fine. Mes doigts jouèrent dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et j'entendis qu'elle se réveillait doucement, alors que le soleil de fin aout perçait à travers la cime des arbres de Portland.

Nous étions rentrés depuis près d'un mois de Forks, et je passais officiellement mes soirées, mes nuits et mes week-ends avec Bella et Sarah. Patricia et Bella avaient discuté un peu avant la soirée qu'elles avaient faite avec Alice et Rose, et Patricia avait été assez coopérative. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant cette scène que j'avais vécue de l'extérieur, dans l'esprit de la femme.

----------------

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la petite maison que nous avions laissée à Patricia le temps de son séjour pour que cette dernière puisse se changer pour le feu de camp qui allait suivre. Bella leur préparait du thé quand Patricia entra dans la cuisine. Elle observa Bella un instant, et elles s'installèrent à la table.

« Ils sont tous géniaux…C'est une vraie famille que vous formez tous »

« Hum…Ils sont tous importants »

« Oui, je l'ai vu »

Bella l'avait regardée avec scepticisme, puis s'était concentrée sur sa tasse, se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu fréquentais Edward Cullen »

« Je t'ai dit, je connais les Cullen depuis quelques années déjà »Fit Bella, évasive.

Patricia sourit et reposa sa tasse devant elle.

« Bella, qu'y a-t-il réellement entre vous ? »

« Ce sont des amis…Je ne vois pas ce que tu… »

« Bella ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, et je te connais, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, et quelque chose qui t'empêche d'être heureuse entièrement »

Bella baissa la tête, et resta silencieuse.

« Combien de temps ? »Demanda Patricia doucement.

« Quelques semaines »

« Il a l'air quelqu'un de bien…Et Sarah l'adore, ça se voit, elle les a tous adoptés »

Bella sourit en relevant les yeux

« Oui…Ils sont une vraie famille »

« Et tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? »

« C'est un peu dur avec notre différence d'âge »Avoua Bella.

« Oui, mais…Vous faites une paire, c'est difficile, en vous voyant, de vous imaginer séparer »

« Tu entends quoi par là ? »Et dans la voix de Bella, l'espoir était présent.

« Je ne sais pas…Tu es heureuse, et je sais que c'est grâce à lui…Et puis, il est plutôt mignon…Voire parfait »Sourit Patricia, elle posa sa main sur celle de Bella sur la table et souda son regard au sien « Bella, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre…Ca me fait étrange de voir ça sous cet angle, mais ces quelques jours m'ont aidée à voir cela comme ça l'est. Tu as besoin d'Edward, et vous vous complétez, il est parfait pour toi, et tu le rends…Je ne sais pas, il est différent de la première fois que je l'ai vu »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant, puis Bella sourit

« Pat, je…Je l'aime, c'est étrange, j'en ai conscience…Merci »Souffla-t-elle, et elles s'enlacèrent.

« Bon, dis-moi comment c'est arrivé ! Tu me dois bien ça »Lança Patricia avec enthousiasme. Bella sourit.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Au départ, il ne pouvait pas me voir ! »

« Difficile à croire »L'interrompit Patricia en croquant dans un petit gâteau.

« Je suppose…Au départ, je ne m'entendais plus très bien avec Alice, et je crois qu'il m'en voulait…J'ai pas été très sympa avec elle »Bella prenait soin de choisir ses mots, mais aussi de rester au plus près de la vérité. « Et puis, on s'est expliquée, et j'ai croisé souvent Rose à l'école, et soudain, il me rendait visite au centre, il m'a proposée à déjeuner, souhaitant se faire pardonner sa réaction. J'ai accepté »Elle joua avec la cuillère dans sa tasse.

« Et… »Insista Patricia, la ramenant à la réalité.

« Et il a fait ça plusieurs fois, jamais deux fois de suite, mais il venait quand ses sœurs venaient à la maison, il a séduit Sarah avant moi, je crois »

« Ton point faible »S'amusa Patricia

« Oui…Tu sais que j'ai du mal à lui dire non. Parfois j'avais droit à un bouquet de fleurs, où il se proposait pour m'emmener en ville… »

« Tu sais que tu as trouvé la perle rare ! »Se moqua Patricia en finissant sa tasse de thé.

« Je crois bien »Rit Bella. « Et toi et Zach ? »

« C'est le rêve, sauf quand il me prend des envies soudaines en pleine soirée…D'un seul coup il devient bougon… »

Elles rirent et finirent de nettoyer la cuisine, pour ensuite partir à la maison Cullen.

----------------

Bien sûr, je savais que le fait que je vieillissais aidait Patricia et les autres humains à voir d'un œil meilleur notre relation.

Je laissai mon regard se poser sur un nid d'oiseaux, plus loin.

Je vieillissais.

C'était incontestable, inexplicable et étonnant.

J'étais toujours un vampire. Mon cœur, et mon corps étaient morts un siècle plus tôt, mais ils évoluaient de telles manières que je ne ressemblais plus à un ado de 17ans, mais bien à un jeune homme d'un peu plus de 20ans.

Et nous n'avions trouvé aucune explication.

Carlisle avait fait des examens, et n'avait rien trouvé. Nous parcourions les mythes qui nous entouraient, mais rien ne nous expliquait ce qui se passait.

« Bonjour »Me salua Bella, et je baissai les yeux sur elle.

A nouveau, elle semblait plus jeune ce matin.

Pour cela non plus, nous n'avions pas d'explications

« Bonjour »Souris-je et nos lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« A peine 9h »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se cala contre moi. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur sa peau palpitante, mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, et je sentis l'afflux de sang à la base de son cou, là où une veine passait.

« Tu rêvais »Murmurai-je en découvrant encore son corps de ma bouche.

« Hum…Hein ? »Et je vis qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce que je disais. Je ris et répétai ma question

« A quoi rêvais-tu ? »

Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque, et rapprocha nos têtes, de façon à ce que nos fronts soient posés l'un sur l'autre.

« A toi »Chuchota-t-elle, suggestive. Elle renversa nos positions, et s'installa sur moi, une lueur séductrice dans les yeux.

« Bella »Soupirai-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches, caressant déjà ses jambes parfaites.

Elle prit entre ses dents ma lèvre supérieure, puis laissa sa langue caresser ma bouche, je fermai les yeux, inspirant à fond pour ne pas grogner de plaisir. Je me contentai de reprendre ma place au dessus d'elle et souder mon regard au sien alors que je la faisais mienne.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent instinctivement et je savourai ce réveil des sens.

**BELLA POV**

Je sortais de la salle de bain, et j'entendis Edward et Sarah courir dans le jardin.

Je me postai à la porte, et les regardai faire, mon cœur enjoué.

« Maman ! »Sarah se précipita vers moi, comme toujours, et je la pris dans mes bras pour accepter son câlin.

« Hey ! Alors, vous n'avez pas fini de courir encore ? »Ris-je en la redéposant au sol.

Sarah secoua la tête et retourna dans le jardin, Chou l'attendait.

Je me détournai pour me faire une tasse de café, et sentis Edward poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, ses mains autour de ma taille.

« Tu sens bon »

« Merci…Après une douche, c'est généralement l'effet que je recherche »Ironisai-je et il déposa un baiser sur ma peau, laissant ses mains errer sur mes côtes. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui, savourant ses caresses, et son souffle dans mon cou, frémissante.

Le téléphone sonna et je sentis Edward s'écarter légèrement pour me laisser répondre. Il n'était pas encore habitué à cela.

« Allo ? »

« C'est Pat, tu fais quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien de spécial »Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui hocha la tête.

« Cool, ça te dit de venir au cinéma avec moi ? »

« Il y a un film spécial à voir ? »

« Une comédie. Dis à Sarah et Edward de venir…et puis de toute façon, je deviens dingue à rester seule dans la maison »

« Pat ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose »Je vis Edward quitter la pièce, je souris, toujours aussi discret lorsque j'avais besoin d'un moment à moi. Il se dirigea dans le salon et mit en route le cd qu'il m'avait offert à mes 18ans, c'était un besoin que nous avions tous les deux, depuis qu'il vivait ici. Un besoin pour nous retrouver. Je me détournai et écoutai Patricia

« Non, tu as le droit de te reposer après les semaines que tu passes… »

« Pat, après la peur qu'on a eu l'autre jour, tu dois me laisser te soutenir. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller au cinéma ensemble, rien que toi et moi. Et je t'invite… »

« Bella, tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir » Je souris en entendant le soulagement dans sa voix.

« Je sais, je sais »Fis-je en riant. « Bon, je te laisse 50 minutes. Je viens te chercher et on va aller voir cette comédie »

Nous raccrochâmes, et Edward fut à mes côtés dans la seconde.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt, en m'enlaçant.

« Elle a la voix fatiguée, mais elle fait face. Quand je pense que ça fait longtemps qu'elle attend cet enfant, et qu'elle risque à tout moment de le perdre ! »Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, sur mon ventre, et fermai les yeux. Il était si attentif, et posé. Je ne sombrai pas dans la panique en le sachant à mes côtés.

« Carlisle l'a auscultée…Je suis sur qu'il va arranger cela »

« Hum »

« Donc vous allez au cinéma… »J'hochai la tête. « Je m'occupe de Sarah, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je sais…C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé ça »

« Amuse-toi bien, Bella »

Je me tournai, et passai mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il posa son front sur le mien, et sourit en étouffant un rire.

Un petit bruit à la porte de la cuisine, me ramena à la raison du rire d'Edward.

Sarah était la main devant la bouche, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'espièglerie.

Je croisai le regard rieur d'Edward, et me dégageai de son embrasse.

« On se moque, jeune fille ? »

« Vous êtes drôles, comme avec papa »Sourit-elle, et je me tendis. C'était la première fois que Sarah évoquait Peter devant Edward. Je le vis rester impassible, et me penchai vers Sarah.

« Et est-ce que cela t'embête ? »

Après tout, même si Sarah avait tout de suite apprécié Edward, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait qu'il soit toujours avec moi.

Sarah pencha la tête pour regarder Edward qui la regardait tendrement, mais je savais, dans sa posture, qu'il attendait la réponse avec impatience et inquiétude.

« Non. Je l'aime bien…Tu vas l'embrasser ? »Finit-elle par répondre. Et je soufflai de soulagement et d'amusement.

« J'ai le droit ? »Demandai-je encore à ma fille. Elle me lança un regard très sérieux, et s'approcha d'Edward, lui fit signe de se pencher, et elle lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Edward sourit et hocha la tête. Puis Sarah s'éloigna dans sa chambre.

Je regardai Edward avec suspicion, et il m'attira à lui avec tendresse.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Qu'elle voulait que je te rende ton sourire »

« Elle a dit ça ? »M'étonnai-je, et il rit d'un rire léger et insouciant, sa tension était passée.

« Ca voulait dire ça. Elle est heureuse que tu aies retrouvé ton sourire »Il s'approcha de mon oreille et ajouta « Moi aussi » Avant de déposer un baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux, et ressentis le besoin de m'accrocher à lui plus fermement pour ne pas tomber.

Ses baisers glissèrent lentement le long de mon cou pour enfin remonter sur mon menton, et ma bouche. Nos deux corps étaient moulés l'un à l'autre, et je sentis bientôt le comptoir de la cuisine dans mon dos, ses mains passèrent alors sous mon t-shirt, dans mon dos et je m'accrochai encore plus à ses épaules.

Alors qu'il libérait mes lèvres pour que je respire un peu, je me rappelais que Patricia allait m'attendre.

« Edward, je… »

Il redressa la tête et m'embrassa encore.

« Reste »Murmura-t-il, et son souffle froid contre moi me fit frissonner. Je plaquai encore plus mon corps contre le sien si dur et si parfait, fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller à ses caresses, haletante.

Je ne repris mes esprits que quand je sentis ses doigts sur mes jambes, si tendres et experts.

« Edward ! Patricia…Sarah »Réussis-je à murmurer contre son oreille, cherchant à me convaincre du bien fondé de nous arrêter là.

A cette évocation, il se redressa lentement, comme refusant de quitter ce moment si parfait où le temps avait été suspendu. Nos regards se soudèrent, et nous lûmes tous deux notre amour et désir.

Je souris doucement, déposai un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, et m'éloignai d'un pas pour rajuster mes vêtements.

Quand je posai les yeux sur ma montre, je me rendis compte que le temps accordé à Patricia était presque écoulé. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et quittai la pièce, non sans avoir senti une fois encore le bras d'Edward autour de moi, et nos lèvres se souder.

« Sarah…Je sors avec Patricia. Tu es sage avec Edward, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman »Sourit-elle en déposant un bisou sur ma joue.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, et sortis vers ma voiture.

Je sentis dans mon dos, le regard d'Edward dans ma chambre. Et m'obligeai à ne pas me retourner.

Nos regards se soudèrent de toute façon quand je démarrai la voiture, et entamai un demi-tour.

Je me garai devant chez Patricia au moment où elle sortait.

« Hey ! Synchro »Sourit-elle en s'installant à mes côtés.

« Oui. Désolée, ça a été plus long que prévu »Et je sentis un sourire extasié se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Patricia me lança un regard étrange, puis elle rit

« Oh ! Vous êtes si inséparables que ça ?! »

« Je…Nous… »Hésitai-je, puis je compris qu'elle pensait qu'Edward et moi avions fait l'amour avant que je ne vienne la voir. Je dus m'avouer qu'on y était à deux doigts. Et je sentis que je rougissais.

« C'était si chaud que ça !? Donne-moi des détails ! »Supplia-t-elle et je me bornai à regarder la route. Au feu rouge, elle se tourna vers moi, et m'observa intensément. « Avouez Miss Swan, c'est écrit sur votre visage de toute façon » Elle me pointa du doigt, et j'osai croiser son regard.

« Sarah l'a accepté…Elle nous a comparés à mon couple avec Peter…Et…Oh Pat ! »

« Il est si doué que ça ? »

Je souris, répondant à sa question par un hochement de tête. « Si Sarah se plait avec vous, tant mieux… »

Nous restâmes silencieuses le reste du trajet, et quand je garai la voiture dans le parking du cinéma, j'observai mon amie alors qu'elle regardait avec envie et souffrance une famille non loin.

J'attrapai son bras, et nous marchâmes ainsi

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demandai-je

« Ca va...Je tourne en rond »

« Je suis désolée, Pat »

« C'est ma seule chance de garder ce bébé, je ferai ce qu'ils disent »Sa voix tremblait, mais elle avait suffisamment de volonté pour réussir à tenir.

« Zach finit tard ? »

« Non, en milieu d'après midi…Il a pris la semaine prochaine en congés. »

« C'est bien »

Nous nous plaçâmes dans la file d'attente qui n'était pas très longue

« Tu revois le Dr. Cullen ? »

« J'espère pas »Souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre à peine arrondi. Je souris, confiante.

« Tout ira bien. Au fait, le titre de cette comédie, c'est quoi ?»Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Ce que pensent les hommes »

« On va bien rire »Approuvai-je, et j'avançai jusqu'à la caisse pour prendre nos places. Nous passâmes devant le stand buvette et je m'arrêtai devant les glaces. « Tu en prends une ? »

« Bella, il n'est pas tout à fait 12h, encore »

« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie…Alors… »J'hésitai une seconde avant de choisir une boule pistache, une fraise et une autre bleue.

« Euhh Vous êtes sûre ? »Me demanda la vendeuse en me lançant un regard incertain. Je relevai la tête et acquiesçai.

Elle me servit et je croisai le regard horrifié de Patricia

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as commandé ? »

« J'ai envie d'essayer »Me défendis-je en avançant vers la salle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous profitâmes merveilleusement bien de la comédie, c'était parfois dur, mais les idées qui étaient données, étaient intéressantes. Le jeu d'acteurs était bon et le casting était alléchant et s'alliait à merveille aux situations décrites.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et remarquâmes la pluie qui tombait. Patricia resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Et je passais une main sur mon estomac, elle vit mon geste et sourit

« C'était comment ta glace ? »

Je grimaçai, en sentant mon estomac se contracter.

« Rappelle-moi que c'est carrément ignoble »

« Je te l'avais dit ! »Se moqua-t-elle, et je levai les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la voiture.

« Tu veux rester un peu avec nous ? »Demanda-t-elle alors que je la laissais devant chez elle.

« Non, je vais rentrer…Je veux que tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit, ok ? »

« Oui »

Nous nous saluâmes et elle rejoignit Zach qui l'attendait sous le porche.

Peu après, j'arrivais devant chez moi, et fut surprise de voir la voiture de Carlisle garée sur le bas côté.

« Bonjour Bella »Me salua Rose dès que j'entrai dans mon salon qui était envahi par la famille Cullen. Je posai ma veste avec inquiétude. Que se passait-il ?

« On a trouvé quelque chose »Me dit Jasper alors que je m'installai sur le canapé aux côtés d'Edward. Sarah quitta ses bras pour venir sur mes genoux. J'embrassai son front, et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ? »

« On en discutait justement »Répondit Esme d'un ton doux.

**ALICE POV**

Bella s'était tendue à son entrée.

Mais aucun de nous n'avait raté le changement qui s'opérait en elle.

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous ne l'avions pas vue, et elle avait l'air encore plus jeune de deux ans. Je me demandais de combien elle rajeunirait…Alors qu'Edward restait dans sa moyenne…Les changements étaient plus subtiles chez lui, mais il vieillissait quand même.

« J'ai étudié plusieurs livres de mythologies ces derniers temps, et Emmett et Rosalie ont rencontré des amis à nous dans le pays »Commença Carlisle d'une voix calme.

Bella croisa le regard d'Edward avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Carlisle.

« Il y a déjà eu quelque chose de ce genre ? »S'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est une légende Bella...Mais il s'avère que beaucoup sont réelles, nous concernant » Répondis-je.

« Oui…Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agirait de quelque chose qui se rapproche de votre situation »

« Carlisle »Supplia Edward entre ses dents. Quand il croisa le regard interrogatif de Bella il ajouta « Ils me bloquent tous leurs pensées ».

'_Bella et Edward brillaient au soleil. Des ombres bougeaient autour d'eux. Nous étions tous au combat'_

Je sursautai et croisai le regard d'Edward.

Il avait eu accès à cette vision. Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper et ses traits se figer.

« Il a existé des couples comme vous, ou plutôt, la femme était vampire, et lui était humain…Les femmes abandonnaient leurs caractères vampiriques, et s'humanisaient. Leurs sentiments étaient plus nuancés, comme ceux des humains, elles brillaient moins, aussi »

« Brillaient ? »Interrogea Bella.

« Les vampires sont plus…attirants, parfaits que les humains »Expliqua Rose.

« Et les hommes ? »Demanda Edward.

« Ils changeaient physiquement de manière à atteindre l'âge de la femme… »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, et je fermai les yeux pour chercher une vision. Qu'allait-il arriver pour que je voie Bella en vampire ?

'_Edward'_

Il tourna les yeux vers moi pour me signifier qu'il avait toute mon attention.

'_Tu crois qu'il y a un risque encore ? Des vampires qui guettent ?'_

Il regarda Bella, puis revint sur moi en haussant un sourcil. En bref, c'était à moi de le lui dire.

'_Je ne vois rien…Je cherche'_

Il ferma et rouvrit rapidement les yeux.

« Et c'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous vous êtes trouvés »Sourit Esme et je vis Bella ouvrir des yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, Bella. Mais vous appartenez à deux espèces différentes, alors pour être réunis, vos corps se transforment pour s'ajuster parfaitement, autant que vos âmes »Clarifia Carlisle

« Bien sûr, il ne s'agit que d'hypothèse, mais c'est la meilleure que nous ayons à l'heure actuelle »Dit Jazz en me prenant la main. Il devait sentir l'effort que je faisais sur moi-même, et voulait me réconforter. Je lui souris en entendant Rose intervenir

« J'ai une amie qui se penche sur la question, à l'heure à laquelle nous parlons…Elle trouvera l'entière explication »

« C'est tellement étrange…Mais beaucoup de choses ne devraient plus m'étonner avec ce que je sais »Sourit Bella d'une voix hésitante.

« Le processus dure longtemps ? »Et on perçut l'angoisse dans la voix d'Edward.

« Tant que vos corps et âmes ne seront pas parfaitement ajustés, je suppose »

« Je ne peux pas rajeunir indéfiniment, ni toi vieillir »Fit Bella, doucement, et je vis leurs doigts s'entrelacer entre eux sur le canapé.

'_Bella et Edward couraient, un enfant auprès d'eux. Tous trois brillaient au soleil'_

NOTE : alors ? Convaincus ?

Un grand merci encore à tous et toutes !

A très vite

bsx


	36. Chapter 36

Allez, voilà un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose sauf à vous conforter dans vos suppositions !

pinktwilight1 : ravie que tu aies compris ! Et que cela te plaise

Samara83 : époustouflant ?! Wow ! Et bien tant mieux ! Et pour le nombre de chapitres qui reste…Je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend de la manière dont j'avance :p

25lilou27 : oui, c'est bon tu as tout compris !

montana2008 : merci de laisser un com', ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que tu as l'air bien prise dans l'histoire xD

Fanny : trop fort toutes tes questions ! Je te vois trop en train d'écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure ! (j'avoue, c'est ce que je cherchais en écrivant)

Merci à tous et toutes les autres aussi !

Bonne lecture

**35-Enceinte**

**BELLA POV**

J'avais faim.

Mais je devais résister.

J'avais pris du poids ces dernières semaines, je ne pouvais pas en prendre plus, ou ça se verrait.

Je soupirai et tentai de me concentrer sur le dossier que je traitais, dans mon bureau, au centre.

« Bells, tu as lu le dossier d'Arnaud ? »Demanda Jane en frappant à la porte. Je levai les yeux vers elle, et réfléchis à ce qu'elle me demandait.

« Oui, j'allais venir en parler avec toi. On devrait voir ce qui lui est proposé pour réparer ses erreurs »Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, et vis Jane s'asseoir face à moi. Arnaud était un jeune délinquant, et John avait accepté de le prendre en main. Il voulait que nous lui évitions la prison. « Des travaux d'intérêts généraux seraient bénéfiques, et tout le monde serait content »Proposai-je.

« Oui. Je vais voir pour prendre rdv avec les demandeurs »

« D'accord »Souris-je

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Pff »Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, laissai mon regard dans le vide. Je ne faisais rien de constructif aujourd'hui, et pourtant j'avais quelques dossiers à régler avant le soir. On était mardi et le lendemain, je ne viendrai pas au travail puisque je passais la journée avec Sarah, pour faire des courses pour sa rentrée qui serait le jeudi. Je souris à cette pensée, ma fille rentrait à l'école primaire. Il me semblait que c'était hier quand je la mettais au monde et que Peter et moi avions hésité pour trouver son prénom. Doucement, je posai ma main sur mon ventre, et m'alarmai en le sentant légèrement enflé.

Non. Il était vraiment temps que j'arrête de grignoter !

Je me levai en direction du distributeur pour me prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Boire de l'eau coupe l'appétit.

Et ca fait éliminer.

J'avalai une bonne gorgée quand j'entendis Sarah derrière moi.

« Maman ! »

« Ma chérie »Souris-je en l'embrassant. « Comment c'était ta journée ? »Demandai-je en regardant Edward et Gaby qui arrivaient. « Salut vous deux »

J'embrassai Edward, et souris à Gaby.

« Sarah voulait te voir avant d'aller retrouver Alice et Rose pour une séance vernis à ongles à gogo »Dit ce dernier en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sarah.

« Arrête Gaby »Rit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas. Puis elle leva les yeux sur le distributeur, et demanda avec gourmandise « Je peux avoir un mars ? »

« Non ! »Répondis-je, un peu trop sèchement. Tous me regardèrent avec étonnement, et je me mordis la lèvre « Je veux dire…Pas entre les repas, tu gouteras dans pas longtemps »

« Stp »Elle me lança un regard de petite fille malheureuse, regard auquel elle savait que j'avais du mal à résister.

« Non, c'est non, Sarah »Répétai-je, tentant de me convaincre moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas manger de tout et n'importe quoi sous prétexte que j'avais une fringale. J'inspirai à fond, et repris « Vous avez fait quoi alors ? »

« J'ai fait du vélo ! Et je ne suis presque pas tombée ! »Se vanta-t-elle

« Tu es très douée »Approuva Gaby et elle lui sourit, ravie.

« On pourrait s'asseoir »Proposai-je, en leur désignant les sièges. Sarah s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de moi, alors qu'Edward se mettait à mes côtés sur le canapé, et Gaby sur un autre.

« Tu as des recommandations pour le vernis ? »Se moqua Edward et je grimaçai

« Rien de bien voyant…Elle reprend l'école jeudi, il est hors de question qu'elle ne ressemble à rien »

« Au contraire, elle ressemblerait à Rose ou Alice »Insista Gaby et je lui lançai un regard éloquent. Il rit et se tourna vers Sarah pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Gaby ! Edward ! Je refuse de voir du pétant sur ses doigts ! C'est compris ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Il aime te faire enrager »

« Elle est drôle quand elle enrage, tu ne peux dire le contraire ! »Se révolta Gaby et je grinçai des dents. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant de rire de tout comme ça !

« Je veux du vernis rose, maman, je peux ? »Intervint Sarah d'une petite voix douce, je souris et acquiesçai.

« Va pour du rose ! »

« Tu crois que Rosalie me fera des tresses ? J'aime bien quand mes cheveux sont bouclés… »

« Et que dirais-tu qu'on y aille maintenant ? »Proposa Edward en se levant.

Elle hocha la tête et vint me faire un bisou

« A tout à l'heure, maman. Je serai sage »

« En route pour te faire belle, princesse »Lança Gaby en lui tendant la main.

« Tu vas rester avec nous, pas vrai Gaby »

Je souris, Sarah avait apprécié le jeune vampire sans difficulté, et elle l'aimait comme un grand frère. Depuis son retour la veille, elle avait réclamé de le voir autant que les autres Cullen. De fait, elle avait passé la journée avec Edward et Gaby, l'un veillait sur elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, l'autre stimulait l'enfant qu'elle était. Elle lui donna la main et ils partirent en discutant de la reprise de l'école.

Edward resta un instant de plus à mes côtés, nos doigts entrelacés faisaient se gonfler mon cœur de joie. Il se pencha sur mon oreille, et y déposa un baiser avant de déclarer

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, et plongeai dans son regard ambré.

« Rien du tout, je suis un peu fatiguée »

« Rentre avec nous »Proposa-t-il en posant sa main libre sur ma hanche.

« J'aimerais, mais j'ai encore un dossier à traiter pour être tranquille. Je vous retrouve un peu plus tard à la maison »Je l'embrassai et il quitta le bâtiment en me lançant un dernier regard avant de franchir la porte.

Je soupirai et me détournai rapidement du distributeur et en particulier des barres de céréales qui semblaient m'appeler.

**EDWARD POV**

Elle avait beau dire que ce n'était rien, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que Bella s'inquiétait.

Et même qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Je soupirai, torturé à la simple pensée de ne pas la savoir dans son assiette.

'_Tu vas tuer ce pauvre piano si tu continues à taper sur les touches ainsi, frérot'_

Je revins à la partition que je composais depuis que Sarah était à l'étage avec Rose et Alice. Je laissai mes doigts se poser plus doucement sur les touches, et écoutai les sons que je créais. Ils étaient violents et s'interrompaient pour mieux repartir.

'_Ca ne va pas Edward ?'_

« Je ne sais pas Esme »Avouai-je et je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, la seconde d'après.

'_Tu es inquiet ?'_

« C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Tu es tendu, Edward »Assura-t-elle.

« Qui pense à aller chasser ? »Proposa Jazz

'_Tu as besoin de te changer les idées' _Compléta-t-il pour moi seul.

J'inspirai à fond. Ils avaient raison.

J'hochai la tête, et me levai, en même temps que mes frères et Gaby.

'_On se charge de Sarah' _Assura Rosalie, et à travers ses yeux, je vis Sarah, les mains tendues vers Alice, et les cheveux entre les mains de Rose. Elles en avaient encore pour un moment, je pouvais aller courir et me défouler.

J'évitai les arbres avec aisance, écoutant les animaux se sauver à mon approche.

Derrière moi, Emmett, Jazz et Gaby s'arrêtaient de temps à autres pour boire ou effrayer des petits animaux dans les arbres.

Et bien qu'ils cherchaient à ne pas y penser, je lisais en eux leurs interrogations.

Je les lisais en chacune des personnes qui nous entouraient Bella et moi.

Qu'arrivait-il à Bella ?

Elle avait parfois un comportement étrange ces derniers jours, comme si elle s'inquiétait et se défoulait sur nous de ses angoisses. Je serrai les poings, cherchant à comprendre.

De quoi pouvait-elle s'inquiéter ? Nous n'étions plus un sujet de problème, puisque notre différence d'âge s'amenuisait de jours en jours. Nous pouvions nous montrer ensemble, sans craindre des problèmes.

Sarah était en bonne santé, et ne s'opposait pas à notre relation.

Aucun ennemi n'était recensé dans la région.

Je grimpai la côte et arrivai au surplomb où je n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps. Cette hauteur d'où j'avais vue sur Portland. J'inspirai à fond, diverses odeurs me vinrent aux narines, dont le sang que versaient mes frères un peu plus loin.

Bella disait qu'elle n'avait rien, et sans la faculté de lire dans ses pensées, j'allais devoir attendre qu'elle veuille bien me confier ce à quoi elle pensait.

Je me doutais que cela avait un rapport avec ce rêve qu'elle faisait chaque nuit, mais évidemment elle refusait de m'en parler. J'allais devoir l'interroger à nouveau à la première occasion.

Soudain, j'entendis sa voiture arriver chez elle. Je redescendis rapidement pour la rejoindre.

Elle était pâle comme un linge.

« Bella ? »M'inquiétai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, et s'accrocha à moi. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, ses pupilles dilater indiquait qu'elle luttait pour rester debout. J'enserrai sa taille encore plus, et l'appuyai contre sa voiture.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, reprenant une respiration plus posée, et avalant sa salive plusieurs fois. Je la regardai, m'inquiétant, et espérant qu'elle me parle cette fois de ce qui la tracassait. Enfin, elle inspira à fond et releva son regard marron vers moi. Elle sourit faiblement et demanda

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? »

Elle fuyait le sujet de conversation qui me préoccupait. Je serrai les mâchoires et soudai mon regard au sien

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Très bien »Mentit-elle, et j'haussai un sourcil éloquent. « Je t'assure…J'ai du me relever trop vite »Fit-elle en se dégageant de mon embrasse.

Je la regardai avancer vers sa porte d'entrée, scrutant un moindre faux pas.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, et je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre où elle commença à sortir un t-shirt informe et un jogging.

« Bella ? »Je m'approchai et posai mes mains sur sa taille.

Elle faisait la même chose que quelques jours plus tôt, se changer, et partir à la cuisine pour préparer le diner. Elle commença à vouloir s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, mais je la plaquai contre moi, l'enfermant entre mes bras.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, arrête de me mentir »Accusai-je doucement, elle tressaillit et je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler. « Bella, dis moi ce qui t'inquiète »

Elle inspira à fond, et j'entendis les larmes qu'elle refoulait.

Cette fois j'étais perdu.

Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, et l'entraînai lentement jusqu'au lit où je la gardai contre moi, appuyé à la tête du lit. Elle cacha sa tête dans mon cou et laissa une main tremblante sur mon torse, je la pris dans ma main.

Enfin, elle releva les yeux et essuya ses joues mouillées.

« Ca va mieux ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Tu vas me dire ce qui t'embête ? »

« Edward, ce n'est… »

« Tu ne sais pas me mentir, Bella »L'interrompis-je. Elle ferma les yeux, et je posai un doigt sous son menton « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

**BELLA POV**

Edward me tenait dans ses bras et dans ses yeux, je voyais la souffrance, et l'inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-il encore.

Oui.

Que se passait-il ?

Comment lui parler de ce qui me préoccupait ?

Je luttai contre la faim.

Je luttai contre les haut-le-cœur.

Et je comptais et recomptais les jours que j'avais de retard dans ma période.

Je secouai la tête.

Impossible.

Edward était un vampire, mort. Il ne pouvait pas…donner naissance.

J'étouffai avec rage un nouveau sanglot.

Et je luttais contre les larmes.

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre légèrement enflé, et comptais à nouveau mon retard.

Presque deux semaines.

« Bella, je t'en prie »Supplia Edward.

Je levai les yeux sur lui, et ouvris la bouche.

Aucun son n'en sortit.

Je devais d'abord en parler à quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était tout trouvé.

« Je dois parler avec Carlisle »Dis-je en me redressant.

« Carlisle ? Bella, tu es malade ? »

Je me levai, et me sentis plus lourde que jamais.

Génial ! J'étais ballonnée à présent.

« Conduis moi voir Carlisle, stp »Demandai-je en retirant mon débardeur pour le troquer contre une tunique ample.

Il obéit, et me lança des regards inquiets pendant les quelques minutes que durèrent le trajet jusqu'à la maison Cullen.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me rendant compte que voir Carlisle ici, ça ne serait pas discret.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière comme toujours, et me prit la main pour m'attirer contre lui, protecteur.

« Maman ! »Me salua Sarah en souriant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Interrogea Rose en se levant des bras d'Emmett.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, et regardaient la télévision, ou dessinaient. Je souris et croisai le regard de Carlisle.

« Je peux te parler, stp ? »Demandai-je, et je sentis les bras d'Edward resserrer leur étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Bien sûr Bella »Sourit-il en se levant. Je le vis m'indiquer l'étage avec son bureau, j'hésitai et entendis Alice

« Qui veut aller en ville ? » Dans son ton, l'interrogation n'était que rhétorique. Elle emmenait tout le monde là-bas.

« Alice »L'arrêtai-je alors qu'elle passait à mes côtés. Elle sourit

« Je ne sais rien, Bella, sauf que tu as besoin d'être seule avec Carlisle »

« Merci »Soufflai-je.

Non que je ne voulais pas leur en parler, mais j'avais besoin de m'y faire. Et si elle avait eu la réponse, je n'aurais pas pu réagir autrement qu'en paniquant.

Ils sortirent tous en me souriant, intrigué, mais respectueux de ma volonté. Edward fut le dernier à partir, après m'avoir embrassée et regardée avec amour. Je lui souris, tentant d'être confiante, et il partit.

Peu après, j'entendis les moteurs des voitures, et me tournai vers Carlisle.

« Nous sommes seuls »Assura-t-il en me proposant de monter dans son bureau. Je l'y suivis et entrai avec hésitation dans la pièce. « En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, et triturai mes doigts, nerveuse.

Carlisle nous installa sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans la pièce, et attendit que je commence.

J'inspirai à fond, et commençai lentement

« Tu as dit que vous aviez fait des recherches sur les légendes qui vous entourent, vous, les vampires…Ca veut dire que quand nous sommes confrontés à quelque chose, et que nous cherchons des choses pour l'expliquer, d'autres avant nous, l'avaient vécu »Il hocha la tête, calme. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on fasse des recherches maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, à quel propos ? »

Je gardai le silence un instant, torturée.

« Les vampires qui ont fréquenté des femmes humaines »

« C'est vaste comme sujet, Bella…Et je ne suis pas sur de tout avoir sous la main »

« Alors il serait plus simple que tu saches ce que je pense »

« Que supposes-tu ? »

Je baissai les yeux, cherchant mes mots.

« Je suis…Je crois…Mais c'est impossible…Ce… »Je m'arrêtai, et relevai les yeux sur lui. Il savait. Dans ses yeux, je lus qu'il savait ce que j'essayais de dire. « C'est possible ? »Fis-je d'une petite voix.

« Bella, techniquement, un homme peut féconder un ovule toute la durée de son existence. Et je parle bien d'existence, non de vie »

Je fermai les yeux, consciente de la nuance qu'il avait faite.

« Je suis enceinte »Murmurai-je.

« De combien de temps ? »

« Presque deux mois…J'ai deux semaines de retard »

« Edward le sait ? »

« Non. Je voulais te parler avant »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Tu es contente ? »

Je restai silencieuse un instant, mesurant ma réponse.

« Peter et moi voulions un second enfant…Mais…J'avais abandonné l'idée depuis sa mort, et n'y avais pas repensé depuis Edward. Mais, je ne dirai pas que cela me dérange…Je veux dire…Edward et moi étions proches il y a treize ans, et je rêvais de passer ma vie avec lui…Porter son enfant est gratifiant…Mais, inquiétant aussi »

« Je vais faire des recherches pour que cette grossesse se passe aussi bien que possible. Tu vas devoir m'aider en me disant tes symptômes…Mais je ne m'inquiète pas »

J'hochai la tête et souris.

Tout irait bien.

J'étais enceinte, ma fille allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et je portais l'enfant d'Edward.

Tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

NOTE : bon, je vous avais dit, ce n'est pas un chapitre éblouissant, mais ca va me permettre d'avancer jusqu'au dénouement (qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite lol)

Laissez-moi vos avis

bsx


	37. Chapter 37

Et encore un petit chapitre pour vous réjouir !

Désolée de le poster tard, mais avec les cours…Dur, dur…

Bref, je commence par un HIP HIP HIP HOURRA ! Ma Beta est de retour !

Demoisel : chère Beta, merci pour ta review, enfin, je l'ai reviewé, et tu sais ce que j'en pense…Je compte sur toi pour le prochain chapitre !

Lena : la voici la suite !

Miinie : plus accro encore ?! Wow ! Et oui, un chapitre pour te remercier de ta review :p

Et un grand merci aux autres ! Oui, il se fait tard, et du coup, je fais la flemmarde (j'assume lol),donc pas plus de dédicaces mais un SVP NE ME TUEZ PAS !!

Bonne lecture

**36-Annonces**

J'avais réussi à rentrer chez moi sans qu'aucun Cullen ne découvre ce qui s'était passé avec Carlisle pendant près de deux heures. Nous avions fait des recherches sur des femmes tombant enceinte de vampires, et sur l'état des enfants. Certaines théories avaient été écartées sans hésitation puisqu'elles ne correspondaient pas à la situation. D'autres en revanche étaient en suspend, et m'inquiétaient, surtout en ce qui concernait l'enfant.

J'étais sous l'eau de la douche quand je l'entendis entrer dans la pièce. Je me tournai vers lui et croisai ses prunelles pleines d'inquiétudes. Je tendis les mains vers lui, il se déshabilla et me rejoignit sous l'eau. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et souda nos regards. Je m'approchai de lui, et l'embrassai.

« Bella »Commença-t-il, et je posai un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Sh »Murmurai-je en souriant. « Pose ta main sur mon ventre »Commandai-je, je voulais qu'il le sente lui-même, je voulais voir son visage s'illuminer, comme le mien avait fait quand je m'étais retrouvée nue sous la douche. Je voulais que son cœur se gonfle de joie et d'anticipation à l'idée d'être papa, comme le mien le faisait.

Il obéit, perplexe, et je sentis ses doigts froids et tremblants se poser sur ma peau tendue. Je fermai les yeux et savourai le sens de ce simple geste si tendre et protecteur.

« Tu sens ? »Demandai-je en rouvrant les yeux, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Il leva un regard intrigué sur mon visage, j'appliquai ma main sur la sienne, répartissant sa paume sur le petit gonflement que j'avais senti, et vis une lueur vaciller dans son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, et j'admirai la ligne qui se dessinait sur son front.

« Tu as grossi ? »

Je ris, ne m'attendant absolument pas à cette réponse de sa part.

« Au moins, je t'amuse, alors que je m'inquiète pour toi »Fit-il, et je sentis un peu de vexation dans sa voix. Je repris mon sérieux, et déclarai

« C'est pas ma faute si je mange pour deux ces derniers temps »

Cette fois il avait compris.

Je le lisais dans son regard. Dans la lumière qui apparaissait dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Bella… »Et dans sa voix aussi, j'entendis la lumière et la vie qui naissaient.

Il baissa les yeux sur mon ventre où nos mains étaient toujours posées, puis me regarda dans les yeux, et enfin, il s'agenouilla à mes pieds, et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Ma main se posa sur sa joue, alors que je sentais des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« Je l'entends »Murmura-t-il, et je souris. « Il est là, il s'accroche »Fit-il avec plein de ferveur, la voix rauque.

« Oui, il est là »

Il sourit et m'enlaça étroitement contre lui, prenant mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, m'accrochant encore plus à lui. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes, et descendit le long de mon cou, de ma poitrine, et sur mon ventre, me caressant doucement, passionnément. Je sentis alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, et m'emportait dans ma chambre pour me poser doucement sur mon lit. Posant ses bras autour de ma tête, les doigts dans mes cheveux, il souda nos regards avant de m'embrasser encore plus tendrement. Je passai les doigts autour de sa nuque, et approfondis notre baiser en moulant encore mon corps au sien. Il relâcha alors mes lèvres, et ses mains parcourant mon corps, passant sous mon genou, se plaça entre mes jambes, et j'haletai de plus en plus, plongeant dans la mer d'or qu'étaient ses yeux.

Je reposai la tête sur l'oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres, le souffle court pour revenir lentement sur Terre.

« Bella, tu…C'est…Fabuleux »

Je plongeai dans son regard encore plein d'étoiles et souris davantage en joignant nos mains à côté de ma tête.

« Tu as raison »

Et j'étouffai un bâillement.

Edward retira son poids de mon corps et s'inquiéta

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? Je t'ai blessée ? Je… »

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, touchée par sa panique.

« Je n'ai rien. C'est que de la fatigue. La journée a été éprouvante, et…J'ai moins d'endurance »Fis-je d'un ton éloquent, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, ses doigts descendant lentement sur mon ventre.

« Tu me diras si ça ne va pas »

« Oui »Acquiesçai-je « D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai un creux »

Il rit, m'embrassa et sortit du lit.

Je l'appelai avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, me relevant sur un coude.

« Edward…Où sont les autres ? »

Il se retourna et revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, il entrelaça nos doigts

« A la maison »

« Dis-leur de venir…On devrait leur dire…Je refuse de garder ça pour moi »

« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire tu veux peut-être te reposer… »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur d'une famille de vampires ? »Ironisai-je, et il rit. « Et puis je dois le dire à Sarah le plus vite possible…Elle sera si contente ! »

Il hocha la tête et attrapa un jean dans la commode.

Je retombai en soupirant d'aise dans les draps, et posai une main sur mon ventre.

J'avais confiance.

Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Ces histoires de femmes enceintes de vampires étaient totalement différentes de la mienne. Après tout, notre amour était beau et nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, il était normal que nous ayons un enfant…Ces bébés qui tuaient leurs mères à la naissance étaient différents de celui que je portais dans mon ventre. L'enfant d'Edward ne pouvait pas être un monstre…

« Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes…Et je t'ai fais des œufs brouillés » Annonça-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés pour poser une main sur la mienne sur mon ventre.

« Alors je ferai mieux de m'habiller »Souris-je, nous nous embrassâmes et je me levai sous le regard amoureux d'Edward.

J'enfilai un pantalon d'intérieur et la tunique que je voulais mettre plus tôt en rentrant du travail et j'entendis leurs voitures arriver.

Je souris et rejoignis Edward sur le perron, accueillant ma famille.

**EDWARD POV**

Papa.

J'allais être père.

Mes parents et frères et sœurs descendirent de leurs voitures, et j'enlaçai Bella qui me rejoignait. Mes mains se posèrent immédiatement sur son ventre, me demandant comment j'avais pu louper les signes de cette vie qui grandissait en elle.

'_Edward et Bella, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur leur perron, souriants alors que nous approchions. Edward, que se passe-t-il ?'_S'inquiéta Alice en dansant vers nous pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

Elles s'enlacèrent en souriant, mais les questions d'Alice étaient visibles sur son visage.

« Je vais bien, Alice »Assura Bella en l'entrainant vers le salon.

« Maman regarde j'ai fait une tache »Sarah fit la moue en regardant sa jupe où une tache de glace séchait.

Bella s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et regarda les dégâts avant de déclarer

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça partira au lavage »

Sarah sourit et s'accrocha au cou de Bella qui se releva en passant ses mains sous ses jambes. J'allais faire un pas pour prendre Sarah de ses bras, mais déjà Bella se tournait vers le canapé en parlant avec Jazz

« Ca aurait pu dégénérer en bataille de glaces, mais on a évité le pire »

Elle sourit, et je me figeai devant la beauté qui se révélait. Elle était de plus en plus…belle, parfaite.

J'approchai, et me lança un regard heureux avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Dans le fauteuil, Emmett et Rosalie étaient installés, et j'entendais leurs questions

'_Comment va-t-elle ?'_

'_Alors, frérot…C'est avec l'odeur de vos ébats que tu nous accueilles ?'_

Et je levai les yeux au ciel en m'asseyant auprès de Bella. Debout, près de la fenêtre côté jardin, il y avait Carlisle et Esme qui souriait avec tendresse

'_Ils sont si beaux'_

Enfin, à la table du coin repas, Jazz et Alice étaient assis, et se tenaient les mains, attendant avec nervosité ce qui arriverait.

« Tu n'as rien vu ? »Chuchotai-je à Alice, ma famille l'avait entendu, et ils se tendirent pour écouter sa réponse.

'_Non…Aïe, quelle migraine !'_

Nos regards étonnés se croisèrent, comment une vampire pouvait-elle avoir des migraines ?

Devant la cheminée éteinte, Gaby s'était assis, regardant avec envie cette famille que nous formions avec Bella et Sarah…Et notre enfant, ajoutai-je mentalement en souriant.

« Vous devez vous interroger, et même vous inquiéter »Commença Bella après s'être raclé la gorge et fait un tour d'horizon de notre réunion.

« Tu n'as pas idée, Bella, tu vas enfin résoudre ce mystère ? »

« C'est si horrible que ça ? »

Je grognai envers Gaby qui avait dit ça.

'_Si elle retarde le moment, c'est que ça peut être dur à entendre'_

« Ecoute »Répondis-je à ses pensées, et ils regardèrent tous Bella.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et je l'incitai à poursuivre en entrelaçant nos doigts. Elle sourit, et reprit

« Il n'y a rien de tout cela…Du moins, pas à première vue »Et là, elle regarda Carlisle qui hocha la tête, calmement.

Je le regardai avec insistance et il me répondit

'_Il y a encore des zones d'ombre' _Avoua-t-il _'Bébés immortels, mères tuées, bébés mi-humains, mi-vampires…'_ Je sentis une vague de panique m'envahir, et même le pouvoir de Jazz n'y changea rien alors que j'entendais Bella

« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure…Je… »

« Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! »S'écria Alice en bondissant de sur sa chaise.

Bella grimaça et me lança un regard entendu. On s'y attendait.

« Alice ! Nous on ne sait pas alors… »

« Bella ! C'est...C'est…Oh ! Je m'en doutais ! Pour quand ? Non attends ! Je le sais…Mars, c'est une bonne période et… »

« Alice »Réclama Carlisle, et elle se rassit, rongeant son frein et échafaudant des plans pour les jours prochains. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et elle me tira la langue.

'_C'est extra ! Ne dis pas le contraire'_

« Je ne dis pas le contraire »Lui murmurai-je alors que Bella reprenait.

« Je suis aussi enthousiaste que toi, Alice…Mais j'aimerais être celle qui le dit »

'_Bon sang ! Mais bien sûr ! Edward, je suis très heureuse pour toi, sincèrement' _Pensa Rose, et j'hochai la tête avec reconnaissance. Sa réaction m'avait inquiété, elle qui en avait toujours voulu.

« Alors cette nouvelle ? »Insista Emmett en nous ramenant tous à la réalité.

« Je suis enceinte »Déclara Bella en souriant, et Alice tapa dans ses mains, Rose se leva pour enlacer Bella et Esme posa une main émue sur ses lèvres, je savais que si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré de joie. Enfin, Bella regarda Sarah qui s'étonnait de ce qui se passait, et elle sourit « Tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »

Elle leva un regard plein d'espoir

« Je peux ? »

« L'année prochaine, Sarah »Affirmai-je

Elle sourit, et embrassa la joue de sa mère.

« Je peux le voir comme avec tatie Pat ? »

« Pas tout de suite, chérie… »

« Quand ? »

« Quand il sera assez grand pour qu'on puisse le voir correctement »Proposai-je et je vis le regard soulagé de Bella.

« Et bah moi je dis : fiesta ! »Lança Gaby en se levant.

« Oh ! Je vois déjà pleins de ballons, et des cadeaux… »Commença Alice en dessinant ce qu'elle voyait dans les airs.

« Alice ! »Grimaça Bella avant de voir Emmett dans son champ de vision, je serrai les poings en m'attendant à une idiotie de sa part, mais il m'étonna

« Féliciations, tous les deux »

« Merci Em »Dis-je et il posa une main de grand frère sur mon épaule

'_Tu deviens un homme, frérot' _Sourit-il et je levai les yeux au ciel en lui lançant un poing dans le côté.

****

**BELLA POV**

Je respirai lentement tout en vérifiant la liste de courses que j'avais en mains. J'étais au centre commercial, Sarah était avec moi, et je faisais les courses du matériel scolaire pour le m'y étais prise tard, mais j'évitais ainsi l'affluence, et c'était aussi bien.

Malheureusement, je sentais l'odeur de la poissonnerie à quelques rayons de là, et mon estomac n'appréciait pas vraiment.

« Maman, je peux avoir le cartable rose ? Ca sera joli avec mon vernis »Demanda Sarah alors qu'elle regardait les sacs, une maman qui passait par là, la regarda avec étonnement devant ce qu'elle avait dit. Je croisai son regard alors qu'elle m'observait avec scepticisme et elle se détourna.

« Je croyais que tu aimais bien le bordeaux »

« Non…Je préfère le rose »Décréta-t-elle, je le pris et le testai. Il me semblait solide et pas trop mal fait. J'acquiesçai et dus m'accrocher au cadi avant d'avancer. Décidément, je ne reviendrai plus faire mes courses par ici dans les mois à venir.

« On a tout ? »Demandai-je en allant vers les caisses, Sarah hocha la tête et tint le cadi.

Je passai en caisse et réglai mes achats, quand je vis Rose et Emmett à la sortie du magasin.

« Hey vous deux ! »Les saluai-je en souriant.

« Emmett ! »S'enthousiasma Sarah, et il la prit dans ses bras pendant que Rose m'aidait avec les courses.

« Les autres sont partis chasser, on va rester avec toi si tu veux »M'informa-t-elle, et je la regardai avec attention.

« Edward te l'a demandé ? Que t'a-t-il offert ? »

Elle leva les mains devant elle, innocente.

Je secouai la tête, et finis de ranger mes courses en entendant Sarah et Emmett rire un peu plus loin.

« Tu gardes ton habitude de venir à l'école ou pas ? »Demandai-je alors.

« Non. C'était pour un dossier pour les cours »

« Dommage, Sarah était enjouée quand elle savait qu'elle allait te voir »

« Oui, mais là je viendrai m'occuper de toi, et du petit bout, alors…Je m'occuperai aussi d'elle…D'ailleurs, si tu as besoin de te reposer… »Commença-t-elle et je souris

« Merci Rose. Je n'hésiterai pas… »

Elle hocha la tête, et je partis avec Sarah. La Mercedes de Rose me suivait.

**ROSALIE POV**

Sarah jouait à faire et refaire son sac pour l'école le lendemain, et Chou était couché à ses pieds.

Je la regardai, tout simplement bien, en phase avec moi-même.

Emmett s'installa à mes côtés dans un fauteuil dans le jardin de Bella, et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts. Le fait que nous soyons là nous faisait du bien. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, mais nos caractères étaient parfois en contradiction, alors nous retrouver auprès de Sarah et Bella, deux humaines chères à notre famille, nous étions posés et en harmonie.

« Elle est adorable »Murmura-t-il, et je fus la seule à l'entendre. Je posai un regard attendri sur Sarah, et laissai tous les sentiments que j'avais refoulé en étant devenue vampire, refaire surface.

« Oui »La joie, le bien-être et l'amour me possédaient en cet instant, et j'enviais un peu Bella de ressentir cela si souvent.

Mais je n'étais pas je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec elle, ce moment où je ne pouvais pas la supporter était passé depuis longtemps. A présent, je voulais être une tante pour sa fille et l'enfant qu'elle portait.

« Maman, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer »Disait-elle dans la cuisine au téléphone. Dans sa voix on entendait la joie et la fierté. Je souris et écoutai la conversation

« Bella ! Ce que je suis contente de t'entendre ! C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? »S'enthousiasma Renée, et je l'imaginai quand Bella allait lui apprendre la nouvelle. Une nouvelle fois grand-mère, et pas de n'importe quel enfant…

« Je ne t'avais rien dit, et je m'en excuse, mais…C'était un peu…Etrange à ce moment là…Maman, je suis enceinte »

« B…Je…Tu…Bella ! »S'écria Renée avec joie.

Je souris et leur laissai de l'intimité autant que mes capacités de vampire pouvaient leur en laisser.

Emmett grimaça et je devinai qu'il avait entendu le cri de Renée.

« Alice est pas mieux »Fit-il

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre…C'est une chose merveilleuse »

« Je sais Rose. C'est juste que…C'est étrange de mon point de vue d'homme, pas concerné directement »

Nous nous embrassâmes et restâmes front contre front alors que Sarah se mettait à dessiner.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je répondis et me figeai en entendant la voix

« Miss Hale, je suis ravi que vous me répondiez si vite »

« Clark ? »Le nommai-je avec surprise.

« J'ai les informations que vous me demandiez »

« Je vous écoute »Je relevai les yeux vers Bella qui nous rejoignait, et tendait le téléphone à Sarah pour qu'elle puisse parler avec sa grand-mère.

« Mamie ! Je vais avoir un petit frère ! »Sourit-elle, mais je ne ressentis pas sa joie dans mon corps.

« C'est plutôt risqué de mettre enceinte une humaine par un vampire…Surtout si on en croit la légende que j'ai trouvé »

Et j'entendis Emmett grogner.

« Emmett ? »Interrogea Bella, soudain tendue.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Malédiction. Je devrai dire »

NOTE : Sadique et fière de l'être !

N'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez pas ce qui arrive ! xd

La suite très vite

Encore merci de me lire et reviewer !


	38. Chapter 38

Et voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle satisfasse votre curiosité, même si j'ai conscience qu'il reste pas mal de soucis, et que j'en rajoute…Mais bon, c'est ma spécialité ! xD

Un grand merci à tous et toutes Demoisel, Darkgaby, Fasinatiion, Miinie, Annouk, Jlukes, 25lilou27, Bigmonster, lena, Fanny, frimousse01, lilinette, et tous les autres que j'ai oublié ! lol

Bonne lecture

**37-Fléau**

**ROSALIE POV**

« Malédiction. Je devrais dire »

Emmett releva la tête brusquement, et nos doigts se crispèrent les uns aux autres alors que nous attendions tous deux la réponse de Clark.

« Rosalie ? Emmett ? »S'inquiéta Bella à nos côtés, et en entendant trois cœurs humains battre à nos côtés, j'arrêtai de respirer et écoutai les alentours.

« Comment cela ? »Je tentai de garder une voix neutre, mais je vis la panique dans les yeux de Bella.

« Enfin, c'est plus ou moins pire selon le point de vue que tu prends…Pour le tien, c'est pas la joie, mais le sacrifice d'un peut être nécessaire…Pour les Volturi ou les autres vampires…C'est un vrai fléau »

Emmett me prit le téléphone des mains alors que Bella me lançait un regard interrogateur et vraiment inquiet. Je regardai Sarah, inconsciente de l'angoisse de sa mère, et reposai mon regard sur Bella qui hocha la tête. Je l'entendis inspirer à fond et se tourner vers Sarah avec le plus de décontraction possible.

« Chérie, tu veux goûter ? »

Sarah leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Son innocence et sa fragilité me frappèrent de pleins fouets. C'était injuste ! Elles avaient le droit de vivre tranquillement !

« On ne peut pas venir Clark, on a pas vraiment le temps »Entendis-je Emmett dire. Je me concentrai sur cette conversation

« Mais ça tombe bien, vieux. Je suis en route »Assura Clark, et je frémis. C'était pire que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. « Je voudrai bien voir cette humaine »Ajouta-t-il et je me retins de sauter au cou de quoi que ce soit. Emmett perçut mon mouvement de révolte et posa une main sur ma jambe, me contraignant au calme.

Je fermai les yeux, mes doigts se posant sur ceux d'Emmett.

« Alors tu sais où nous trouver »Dit-il puis ils raccrochèrent et nous nous regardâmes avec inquiétude.

Bella repoussa la porte de la cuisine sur elle alors qu'elle nous rejoignait

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

**BELLA POV**

Ils ne s'en tireraient pas comme ça !

Je déposai avec un peu trop de force l'assiette sur la table, et je vis le regard de Sarah sur moi, étonnée.

« Pardon ma chérie. Je te laisse deux minutes, je voudrai parler avec Rose et Em »

Elle hocha la tête, je souris, attendrie, embrassai son front et alors qu'elle entamait une tartine de nutella, je sortais.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard hésitant.

« Euh…C'est une connaissance qu'on avait contacté lorsque Carlisle nous a envoyés faire des recherches pour Edward et toi… »

Je m'assis et posai une main sur mon ventre.

Non.

Pitié.

Pas ça.

« Bells, tu es toute blanche » Fit Emmett en posant sa main froide sur mon croisai son regard et tentai un sourire faible.

« Oui…Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Je redressai les épaules, et écoutai.

« Il veut te voir pour vérifier sa théorie…Et nous l'expliquer »Répondit Rose avec prudence.

Au fond de moi, je sentis une vague de panique grossir.

Je détournai le regard vers les bois et laissai mon regard errer.

« Tout va bien aller Bella, on ne laissera rien t'arriver, et encore moins au bébé »Ajouta-t-elle et je la fixai, les yeux pleins d'angoisse.

« Il a dit quelque chose pour le bébé ? »

« Non. Il n'a rien dit…Mais il le fera dès son arrivée, je te le promets »

Elle sourit et vint poser ses mains sur mes genoux, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. « Je lui tirerai les vers du nez, Bells, il ne pourra rien cacher…Et je saurai comment arrêter ce qui va se mettre en place »

« Il est un ennemi ? »Murmurai-je. Comme elle ne répondit pas, je plongeai dans son regard et vis son incertitude. « Il n'est pas végétarien »

« Il ne pourra rien te faire, Bells…On va attendre qu'il vienne, et attendre qu'il donne son avis sur la situation. Mais il n'est pas fou, il sait qu'il aura 7vampires face à lui »Me rassura Emmett

« Il pourrait aussi bien avoir des amis à lui »Lui rappelai-je, la visite de Victoria et de ses nouveaux nés en tête.

« Aucune chance…Il n'est pas comme ça »Répondit-il en se levant. « Je vais aller faire un tour dans les environs, il a dit qu'il serait là bientôt »

« Em »Commença Rose et je vis ses lèvres bouger rapidement, sans entendre un seul son sortir de sa bouche.

Il hocha la tête et en me lançant un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna en courant.

Rose se rassit en face de moi, et resta silencieuse un moment. Je rompis le silence

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Alice a du avoir une vision…Ils seront surement là demain »

« Edward va s'angoisser »

« Tu auras d'autant plus de chances d'être avec lui »Sourit-elle, et j'entendis le sous-entendu, mais ne pus l'apprécier.

Mon enfant était en danger, et ma famille aussi.

Encore.

Je soupirai et vis Sarah à la porte qui attendait pour nous rejoindre. Je lui tendis la main, et elle vint se blottir contre moi.

« Tu es inquiète maman ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur mon ventre, comme elle aimait à le faire depuis la veille. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, et souris

« Je n'ai rien ma chérie… »Et je m'étonnai de ne pas entendre de tremblements dans ma voix.

« Qui veut faire un tour sur la balançoire ? »Proposa Rose en ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme.

« Moi ! »Répondit Sarah avec plaisir, et je remerciai Rose silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête et conduisit Sarah à la balançoire un peu plus loin, là où Edward et Gaby l'avait installée quelques jours plus tôt.

Je les regardai en m'accrochant au rire de ma fille.

Ca irait. Il n'y avait pas de raison que tout finisse mal. N'est-ce pas ?

****

Une voiture arrivait alors que Sarah et moi étions dans la salle de bain. Elle se lavait les dents, et Rose et Emmett étaient dans le salon devant un match de football, mais je savais qu'ils écoutaient plutôt ce que je faisais qu'autre chose.

« C'est Edward ? »S'enthousiasma-t-elle avec du dentifrice dans la bouche.

« Lave toi les dents, tu vas en mettre partout… »Demandai-je en lui tendant un gobelet d'eau. Elle s'exécuta, refrotta énergiquement ses dents de lait et me sourit pour me signifier qu'elle avait fini. « Tu veux bien aller dans ton lit, et choisir une histoire en attendant que j'arrive ? »

« Mais, je veux voir Edward ! »

« Ce n'est pas Edward, chérie. Allez, oust, au lit »Je la poussai légèrement par les épaules et la guidai dans sa chambre en apercevant la chevelure de Rose sur le perron.

Un homme et une femme était face à elle et Emmett.

Sarah s'installa dans sa chambre, et je vis Chou à la porte d'entrée, gardien de la maison. Je lui caressai la tête et attrapai un gilet avant de rejoindre les vampires dehors.

« Voici Bella »Fit Rose en me désignant. Emmett se posta immédiatement en avant par rapport à moi et Rose m'attrapa le bras. Je me figeai, et détaillai les nouveaux arrivants en remarquant immédiatement leurs peaux pâles et leurs yeux rouges. « Bella, voici Clark et sa protégée, Haylee, ils ont des informations sur ce qui se prépare »Ajouta-t-elle, et alors que j'allais me retourner pour les faire entrer, elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon bras, et secoua la tête.

Génial !

Ces vampires étaient des ennemis, et mon comportement ne pouvait que les inciter à vouloir me tuer. J'inspirai à fond, et demandai

« Vous avez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« Il se peut, en effet »Sourit l'homme, et je ne pus nier sa beauté typique de vampire avec ses cheveux blonds coupés à la militaire, et son sourire séducteur.

« On n'a pas le temps pour les ronds de jambes, Clark »Lâcha Emmett d'un ton de commandant. Ils se mesurèrent du regard et je m'étonnai que des vampires qui s'entraidaient ne soient pas en bonne entente. En même temps, réalisai-je, ils n'avaient pas le même style de vie, cela se voyait, et de fait, ils devaient être en concurrence les uns par rapport aux autres. Pourtant, Haylee, avec ses yeux typés, semblait la plus humble et posée des trois autres.

« S'il vous plait…Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »Suppliai-je. Il croisa mon regard et parut étonné de mon ton.

« Elle est toujours ainsi ? Appétissante et fragile à un point qu'on veuille la protéger ? »Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Dis-nous ce qui t'amène Clark, et peut-être qu'Edward n'aura pas de raisons de t'arracher la tête des épaules…Parce que tu n'as aucune chance s'il capte tes insinuations »Menaça Emmett.

Clark releva les lèvres sur ses dents, ironique. Puis il haussa les épaules, et je sentis la pression de la main de Rose sur mon bras qui diminuait.

« C'est assez intéressant, et peu d'entre nous connaissent cette légende…Elle remonte à loin aux origines… »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé l'Histoire »Interrompit Rose, et il sourit avant de reprendre

« Il s'agit d'une grossesse étonnante, et surtout, d'un bébé étonnant…Bien sûr, rien ne dit qu'on ait la même situation aujourd'hui, mais… »Emmett croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et il parut plus fort et menaçant que jamais. « La grossesse se passe à peu près normalement, mais l'enfant est à moitié vampire et humain, donc la mère subit des transformations qui peuvent lui être fatales, je ne vous le cacherai pas »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Contre toute attente, ce fut Haylee qui répondit

« La mère est décédée en donnant naissance à son enfant, la dernière fois que cela s'est produit »

« Merci ma chère »Sourit Clark en hochant la tête, et autour de moi, je sentis Rose et Emmett se crisper d'angoisse.

Je posai les mains sur mon ventre et fermai les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, mon enfant grandirait…

« Quel genre d'enfant ça donne ? »Interrogea Rose après un instant de silence.

« Un parfait combattant, et suffisamment puissant pour ébranler le monde des vampires…La dernière fois, les Volturi sont intervenus et ont tué mère et enfant avant la naissance. Le précédent, des siècles auparavant avait laissé son côté humain prendre le dessus et avait décidé de décimer les rangs de Volterra »Fit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Les Volturi ? »Demandai-je en regardant Rose qui resta impassible pour m'annoncer

« Un groupe de vampires vieux de plusieurs siècles et qui ont décidé de se réunir pour former une armée de vampire omnivores »

Cette fois, je ne retins pas un cri de panique.

« Ils ne t'approcheront pas »Fit Emmett d'un ton sur et dur.

« J'espère que vous survivrez…Vous me tenez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »Déclara Clark en se retournant

« Tu ne comptes pas nous aider à lui éviter la mort ? »Demanda Rose en me désignant de la tête. Clark me détailla de la tête aux pieds, et je me sentis comme si j'étais nue sous son regard, je redressai le menton, le défiant. Il sourit

« Ca pourrait être intéressant…Je ne repars pas loin… »

« Hey ! Le nom de cette légende ? »L'interpella Emmett

Haylee répondit

« Séphiléun »

Et ils montèrent dans leur voiture. La seconde d'après, je ne les voyais plus.

« Edward va nous tuer »Lâcha Emmett en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ils rentrent bientôt ? »

« Demain ils seront là »M'annonça Rose en refermant la porte derrière elle à double tour. « Tu devrais aller t'allonger, tu as une sale tête »Ajouta-t-elle, et je souris faiblement. Je n'avais pas sommeil. Et Sarah m'attendait.

J'entrai dans sa chambre et la trouvai endormie dans son lit, son livre sur son ventre.

Je le lui retirai avec douceur, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Je passai une main douce sur sa joue, l'embrassai et la couvris avant de sortir, en voyant Chou s'installer aux pieds du lit.

Ensuite, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain, et pris une rapide douche, absolument pas pressée d'aller me coucher dans mon lit, seule.

« Bella »Rose m'intercepta alors que je sortais de la salle de bain.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que ça peut être angoissant, mais Clark aime bien ce genre de légende…Je suis sur que c'est faux ce qu'il a dit…Enfin que cela ne te concerne pas »

« On en a aucune preuve, Rose. Et les autres possibilités finissent pareilles, soit je meurs seule, soit le bébé meurt avec moi »

« On sera là »

Nous restâmes en silence dans le couloir, et je décidai d'aller m'allonger. La journée avait été éprouvante.

Je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit, quand je sentis un corps froid s'installer à mes côtés, j'ouvris les yeux et je le vis, il embrassa mon front et me prit dans ses bras. Mais je savais qu'il avait du lire dans les pensées de ses frères et sœurs, et il était tendu par la colère et frustration.

Comme je l'étais.

« Je t'aime »Murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.

« Je t'aime »Répondit-il et sa voix était remplie d'amour et ferveur.

Je souris et m'endormis, enfin à ma place.

----------------

Le soleil rayonnait autour de moi, la chaleur était supportable et je plissai les yeux pour voir le plus beau spectacle au monde.

Ma fille et l'homme que j'aimais étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin de notre maison à un étage, et aux volets bleus lavande.

« Papa, arrête ! »Riait Sarah alors qu'Edward lui courait après pour lui donner un châtiment de chatouilles.

Je posai la main sur mon ventre rond, et sentis notre enfant commencer à donner des coups. Je souris et m'installai dans un fauteuil.

Edward finit par me rejoindre, je lui tendis ma main gauche où une alliance brillait, magnifique.

« Tu es belle »

Il m'embrassa et posa une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

« Maman ! Quand est-ce qu'il sera là mon petit frère ? »Se plaignit Sarah, et je pris son visage dans mes mains, souriante.

« Très bientôt chérie »Assurai-je en reposant une main sur celle d'Edward. Nous étions une famille heureuse, nos regards étaient unis, et je sentais la vie en moi.

Celle qu'Edward avait donnée.

----------------

Je me réveillai en sentant les mains d'Edward sur mon ventre, je souris et levai les yeux vers lui. Nos lèvres se soudèrent, et je sentis comme il était encore tendu, les mâchoires serrées. Je posai une main sur sa joue, entrelaçant nos doigts sur mon ventre.

« Bonjour »

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demanda-t-il immédiatement, et je soupirai

« Ca va. Je suppose que tu sais pour hier… »

« On est rentré aussi vite que possible »Affirma-t-il, et il serra les poings.

« Edward, tu n'aurais rien changé même si tu avais été là »

« Mais ils n'auraient jamais du accepté que tu sois présente »

« J'avais droit de savoir ce que ce type pense de cette grossesse. Edward, j'ai conscience que ce ne sera pas de tout repos, j'ai conscience qu'il y a un danger, mais tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est notre enfant, et toi et Sarah…Et ta famille, parce que j'ai cru comprendre que les Volturi étaient dangereux »

« On se charge des Volturi »M'arrêta-t-il.

« Edward ! Que tu sois protecteur, d'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas nier le danger qu'ils représentent. Une armée de vampires adeptes du sang humain, on ne peut pas passer outre »

« Toi et le bébé êtes mes seules priorités »

Je souris et l'embrassai. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, et je me lovai contre lui en savourant son embrasse qui m'avait manqué.

« Ta chasse a été bonne ? »Demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Il hocha la tête et me regarda intensément avant de se pencher sur mon ventre, posant son oreille dessus. « Tu l'entends ? »

« Son cœur bat »

« Il est à moitié humain…Espérons qu'il n'hérite pas de ma maladresse »Souris-je, et il releva un regard amusé sur moi

« Je veux qu'il hérite tout de toi…Ou elle… »

« Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? »

Il s'installa à mes côtés et je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Ce que tu veux »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux et savourai les sensations que me procurait son souffle froid contre ma peau. Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interroge sur un point que je ne pensais pas avoir à aborder.

« Tu as encore parlé…De quoi rêvais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais plus »

Je me tortillai contre lui, et il sut que je mentais. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et souda nos regards. « De notre vie. Toi, moi, Sarah et le bébé…Enfin, je suis encore enceinte dans ce rêve…Mais c'est magnifique. Et calme. Edward, je ne pense pas que j'ai à m'inquiéter pour les mois à venir…Je sens, au fond de moi que tout ira bien »

Il devait être aussi sur que moi, il devait garder confiance, et profiter de ma grossesse, comme n'importe quel père.

Il sourit doucement et m'embrassa.

« Toc toc ! »Fit la voix d'Alice derrière la porte, et je réalisai que je devais me lever pour préparer Sarah pour sa rentrée.

Edward relâcha mes lèvres avec un grognement frustré, j'étouffai un rire dans son cou, et sentis qu'il ne voulait pas plus quitter ce lit que moi.

« Bells ! Ta fille t'attend ! Et on a une fête à préparer pour samedi ! »

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui souriait, fataliste

« Elle tient absolument à te faire ton anniversaire…Et fêter pour le bébé »

« Alice ! »M'écriai-je en sortant rapidement du lit. Je m'attendais presqu'à un vertige, mais je n'en eus pas alors j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour trouver le petit lutin tout sourire devant moi, les bras tendus. « Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, je te préviens ! Tu t'imagines que tu veux me faire fêter mes 31ans ! »

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tout le monde vient »Fit-elle en se détournant en direction du salon.

« Tout le monde ? »

« Renée et Phil, et Charlie aussi »Expliqua-t-elle et je me figeai

« Quoi ? Alice, aucun n'est au courant pour vous !c'est…Inconscient ! »

« Et Jake et Leah aussi…Et Patricia et Zach »Continua-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je restai sans penser ni bouger quand je réalisai

« J'ai peu de chances de les revoir alors tu veux que je leur dise adieu »

Elle ne répondit pas, baissa la tête, et les Cullen, puisqu'ils étaient tous dans mon salon, devinrent aussi immobiles que des statues. « Je ne ressens pourtant pas cela ainsi »Murmurai-je en me détournant vers la chambre de Sarah.

« Bella »M'arrêta Edward en m'enlaçant.

Mais je me dégageai

« Sarah a cours, je dois me dépêcher »

Ils quittèrent la maison, Edward m'indiqua qu'il revenait après s'être changé, comme ça, il pourrait m'accompagner. J'hochai la tête en nettoyant la vaisselle.

« JE t'aime, tu as raison, tout ira bien »

Il m'embrassa dans la nuque et quitta la maison.

« Maman, c'est quoi un vampire ? »Demanda Sarah alors que je lui brossais les cheveux. J'arrêtai mon geste, perturbée qu'elle me pose cette question, et inquiète quant à la réponse à donner.

« C'est…Une personne qui ne mange pas comme nous… »Dis-je évasive.

« Comme Edward ? »

J'arrêtai de respirer une seconde, et tentai de reprendre mon calme pour lui répondre.

« Et bien… »

« Il a dit à Rosalie qu'il était pas d'accord que ce vampire était venu ici…C'était qui ? »M'interrompit-elle, et je cherchai rapidement une réponse à sa question. Edward avait-il pris le risque de discuter avec Rose de la venue de Clark alors que Sarah était à portée d'oreilles ?

Je m'agenouillai face à elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Chérie, Edward n'était pas d'accord parce qu'il a un ami qui est venu, et il n'a pas pu le voir lui aussi… »

« Edward c'est un vampire ? »Insista-t-elle. En entendant la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait, je soupirai de soulagement. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

« Edward est un vampire, oui »Avouai-je, elle n'avait pas à savoir tous les détails, mais elle avait droit à cette vérité.

« Bella ? »M'appela-t-il, et je répondis

« Ici »L'invitant à nous rejoindre.

Il avait un t-shirt clair et un jean pour simple vêtement, et il était magnifique. Toujours aussi parfait et immortel. J'eus un pincement de cœur en réalisant que j'avais pris un an depuis nos retrouvailles. Allais-je continuer à vieillir ? Je me sortis de ces pensées en secouant la tête.

« C'est vrai que tu es un vampire ? »

Edward me lança un regard perdu

« Elle t'a entendu avec Rose, ce n'était pas très malin »Dis-je tout bas. Je vis qu'il était désolé, et j'enchainai « On doit lui expliquer vos différences, mais sans l'inquiéter »

Il hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

« Oui, Sarah. Je suis un vampire…Et les autres aussi, tu l'as deviné »Elle acquiesça, l'air absorbée dans ce qu'il disait. « Mais c'est un secret, tu pourras le garder pour toi ? »

« Vous vous cachez ? Comme chez mamie ? »

« Exactement, chérie »Sourit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne dirai rien »Promit-elle.

« Parfait, allons-y alors »Dis-je en me redressant.

Je déposai Sarah à l'école, alors qu'elle m'interrogeait sur certaines choses des vampires, elle apprit alors qu'ils ne mangeaient pas comme les humains, et qu'ils étaient très forts…J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire face à la réalité trop rapidement.

« Bonne journée, ma chérie »L'embrassai-je alors qu'elle entrait dans l'école.

Elle me salua de la main en souriant, et je me retournai vers la voiture.

Je constatai la présence de la Volvo d'Edward un peu plus loin, et soupirai.

Ce qui arrivait était bien pire qu'il ne me l'avait dit.

Je refoulai une montée d'angoisse, et allai au centre pour y travailler un peu. Ces jeunes auraient besoin de moi, le temps que je serai capable de m'en charger.

Et j'avais un rdv chez mon médecin à prendre.

Et j'avais une explication pour les Cullen et Edward à trouver pour Renée et Charlie.

La journée serait dure.

NOTE : bon j'espère que c'est assez compréhensible ce que j'ai raconté ! Même si évidemment, je n'ai pas répondu à certaines de vos questions encore !

Et pour Sarah, ça va ce que j'ai mis ? Cela vous satisfait ? (merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'avais pas été claire !)

Bsx à demain !


	39. Chapter 39

Ah ! Et revoilà toutes mes lectrices ! Lol, je sais que vous avez aussi des vies à côté de ce site, mais bon ! J'aime lire vos reviews !

D'ailleurs, puisque vous avez aimé et bien j'en remets avec un chapitre calme, qui rassemble tout le monde…J'espère que vous aimerez !

Demoisel : le retour de la Beta ! Allez, allez ! On rattrape son retard xD Encore merci pour ce chapitre !

Caane : j'en avais assez d'un Edward infanticide :p

Annouk : alors c'était convaincant ce que j'ai fait avec Sarah ? Cool !

Fasinatiion :mdr, non, la vie n'est pas facile pour eux ! (en mm tps, l'est-elle dans la réalité ? ok, j'arrête les questions de ce genre !)

25lilou27 : toujours aussi fan ! J'en suis ravie

pinktwilight1 : ouais, ma fic va durer encore plusieurs chapitres !

funnyfox91 : nouvelle lectrice ! Lol…Je poster tard le soir, là c'est mercredi à 23h00 ! (d'ailleurs, désolée,de poster si tard, mais avec les cours…)

darkgaby : tu vas finir par désespérer ! Toujours pas ici ton défi, dsl

Et encore merci à tous et toutes les autres que je ne cite jamais, sinon j'aurai jamais le temps ! Mais je pense à vous !

Bonne lecture.

**38-Famille**

J'avais réussi à convaincre Alice de ne pas mettre tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé dans ma maison. Mais j'avais quand même du accepter les ballons multicolores aux quatre coins de la pièce, la banderole de bienvenue de fond bleu profond et l'inscription en rose, qu'elle avait expliqué comme les couleurs du garçon et de la fille, et que c'était un moyen de représenter ma grossesse…Les autres bouquets, et fioritures, j'avais invoqué mon état pour qu'elle les élimine.

L'un des inconvénients de cette grossesse ?

Mon odorat était développé, et mon estomac ne supportait pas cela.

« Maman, je peux pas mettre ma robe à paillettes !»

« Bella?! Tu n'as pas osé ? Hors de question, ma chérie. Tu mets la petite robe qu'on t'a acheté la dernière fois, tu sais, celle avec les volants autour des jambes, ce parme te va à ravir »Intervint Alice avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Je soupirai et continuai à sortir les verres et couverts pour le repas du diner. Edward passa à mes côtés et déposa un baiser dans ma nuque dégagée par une queue de cheval, je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer son contact, quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait fait que passer. Je lui lançai un regard quand il revint dans la cuisine avec un panier de fruits divers et magnifiques. Il sourit effrontément,

« Ca va ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de profiter de ta rapidité pour me frustrer comme tu le fais ! »Souris-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il déposa son panier, et se posta devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, il me rapprocha de lui, de manière à ce que nos corps soient parfaitement moulés. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de sa nuque et lui pris les lèvres dans un baiser qui embrasa vite notre désir. J'étais hors d'haleine, il me laissa reprendre ma respiration pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou, sur mon décolleté et mes épaules. Je renversai la tête, avec l'impression que sa bouche était partout en même temps.

Quand je sentis le comptoir de la cuisine dans mon dos, je m'accrochai plus fort à ses épaules, et il revint attaquer mes lèvres de milliers de petits baisers, sans en approfondir aucun. Décidant qu'il s'était assez amusé à mes dépends, je descendis lentement une main sur son torse, puis entre nous, pour sentir son corps parfait, dur et froid sous mes doigts. Il arrêta un instant ses assauts, et plongea dans mon regard ses yeux brillants d'amour.

« Bella »Murmura-t-il, la voix remplie d'émotions avant de m'embrasser à en faire chavirer mon cœur.

Il s'écarta un instant plus tard, alors que j'étais encore tremblante de désir, et qu'il n'était pas mieux que moi. Il se reprit autant que possible avant que j'entende Sarah et Alice qui parlaient en venant vers nous.

J'inspirai à fond, et m'écartai de lui pour finir mes préparatifs, et ne pas regarder Alice en face et voir ses yeux pétiller de joie et moquerie.

« Sarah, tu es magnifique »Assura Edward et je la vis tourner sur elle-même avec plaisir.

« Mamie va bientôt arriver ? »Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Dans quelques heures, oui »Souris-je.

« Chouette ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce pour aller dehors, rejoindre Gaby qui arrivait avant les autres.

« Gaby !! »Le salua-t-elle avec enthousiasme en lui sautant au cou.

« Sarah ! Fais attention à ta robe ! »Lui rappelai-je.

« Ca serait dommage que tu l'abimes, c'est sur ! Ce que tu es superbe »

« C'est pour mamie et papy ! »Confia-t-elle, et il sourit avant de la laisser retrouver le sol.

****

J'étais dans la salle de bain, et je finissais d'enfiler une robe fluide et près du corps, d'un bleu sombre, tout en me souvenant de ces derniers jours, depuis l'annonce que Clark avait faite.

Sarah avait fait sa rentrée scolaire, et en était ravie, elle avait eu pleins de choses à me raconter, dont les amis qu'elle avait retrouvé des mois précédents, et son enthousiasme à apprendre à lire.

----------------

_« C'est moi qui ferais la lecture demain »Avait-elle dit en souriant, alors qu'Edward et moi nous installions avec elle pour lui lire une histoire avant de la coucher. Nous nous étions regardés et avions partagé ce moment ensemble avec plaisir._

----------------

Je coiffai mes cheveux, et laissai mon esprit vagabonder encore plus. J'avais appelé Renée le mercredi, pendant que Rose et Emmett avaient des nouvelles de Clark. Elle avait été étonnée, mais je lui avais expliqué

----------------

_« A Portland, Edward est revenu »Avais-je commencé, et elle m'avait interrogée._

_« Est-ce une bonne chose ? Tu lui as pardonné la douleur qu'il t'a fait subir ? Il sait dans quel état tu étais ? »_

_« Maman, ça a été dur, mais tu sais ce que je ressentais pour lui, et ça n'a jamais disprau. C'était toujours en moi, et avec nos retrouvailles, ce moment est apparu comme…Quelque chose de bénéfique pour que nous puissions repartir aujourd'hui sur de meilleures bases »_

_« Et Sarah ? Comment réagit-elle ? »S'était-elle inquiétée._

_« Très bien ! Elle l'adore…Maman, Sarah accepte ma relation avec Edward. Je ne l'aurais pas autorisé en cas contraire »_

_« Alors, tu vas avoir un second enfant…Avec Edward »Et dans sa voix ,j'avais entendu son sourire et sa joie._

----------------

Je luttai à nouveau contre mes cheveux, ils ne voulaient pas se mettre correctement sur mes épaules. Je soupirai et abandonnai de les coiffer. Je sortis ma trousse de maquillage et repensai à ma conversation avec Jake et Charlie. Mon père avait été étonné que je lui annonce cette nouvelle, mais comme il avait entendu ma joie, il ne put que me féliciter. Ainsi que l'heureux papa : Edward Cullen. Il avait tiqué à ce nom, et j'avais donné la même explication qu'à Renée. Je l'aimais toujours, nous voulions tous les deux repartir sur de bonnes bases, ensemble. Il avait accepté, mais je sentais l'inquiétude qui restait en lui. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ma relation avec Edward, je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne l'approuve pas non plus maintenant.

Quant à Jake.

----------------

_Il avait bougonné un temps _

_« Ce parasite est vraiment bien accroché »Avait-il dit_

_« Jacob ! Et la décision que vous aviez prise de rester correcte l'un avec l'autre ? »_

_« Ca ne compte pas quand tu m'annonces ça…Bells, je savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants ! »_

_« Moi non plus. Mais c'est le cas, et je te demande de jouer à tonton Jake »_

_Il avait soupiré, et j'avais vu clairement dans mon esprit, son sourire illuminer son visage._

_« Bells, tu sais que je serai toujours là ! Et ma princesse ? Elle doit être aux anges »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée ! »Et nous avions ri._

----------------

Et la veille, j'étais allée voir Patricia après mon rdv chez le médecin. J'y avais fait ma première échographie, et d'après lui, tout allait parfaitement bien. J'avais entendu son cœur battre, et des larmes avaient roulé sur mes joues. Edward avait sourit en les essuyant du bout des doigts, et nous étions ressortis rassurés de cet examen. Carlisle avait été mis au courant immédiatement du résultat, et avait approuvé

----------------

_« J'ai toute confiance en le bon déroulement de cette grossesse. Mais tu devras me dire si tu ressens quelque chose. Je ferai des examens de contrôle régulièrement tout de même » Et j'avais acquiescé. Tout pour assurer la meilleure santé à mon enfant. J'avais réalisé que l'angoisse de l'annonce de Clark n'avait pas ébranlé la famille. Ils seraient tous à mes petits soins, et veilleraient sur moi à chaque instant, et pour l'accouchement…D'ici là, on avait un peu de temps pour voir comment réagir…Surtout que la légende n'était pas claire sur le devenir exact de l'enfant ni de la mère, elle subissait des changements, mais on ne savait pas lesquels…On verrait au fur et à mesure._

_Patricia avait été très expressive quant à sa réaction._

_« Bella ! Mais c'est génial ! Vous serez géniaux tous les deux…Oh Bells ! »Elle m'avait enlacée, et même Edward, plus rapidement, mais tout de même. Et cette réaction m'avait mis du baume au cœur._

_Je pouvais enfin être avec celui que j'aimais sans être jugée par mes amis ou ma famille._

----------------

Je posai la main sur mon ventre et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes talons hauts allongeaient mes jambes, et ma robe qui s'arrêtait aux genoux était parfaite sur moi. Je jetai un œil à mon reflet et sortis de la salle de bain.

Les voitures arrivaient.

Il était temps que j'affronte tout le monde, et que je laisse ma joie ressortir.

Edward m'attrapa par la taille alors que j'avançais vers l'entrée.

« Tu es magnifique »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, et je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser.

**EDWARD POV**

Je tenais Bella par la taille en voyant la voiture de Charlie arriver.

Je savais qu'il serait le plus dur à convaincre, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé que je fréquente Bella au lycée, alors maintenant…Et puis je me repris, après tout, Bella était majeure et notre différence d'âges était invisible à présent. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

'_Les Cullen ?'_ S'étonna-t-il en garant sa voiture.

« Bonjour papa »Sourit Bella en l'embrassant sur les joues.

'_Il est le premier, c'est pas plus mal' _Pensa Esme en lui souriant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir »Fit-il en nous désignant ma famille et moi, Sarah nous regarda tous, s'étonnant de la réaction de Charlie.

« Tu pourrais dire bonjour et me laisser t'expliquer »Proposa Bella, toujours souriante.

L'homme redressa le menton, hocha la tête vers nous et sourit à Sarah qui déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, Charlie, je suis ravie de vous revoir »Assura Esme, et j'aurai levé les yeux au ciel si je n'avais pas voulu m'entendre avec lui. La gentillesse d'Esme était vraiment pathétique devant la froideur de Charlie.

« Oui…Moi aussi »Hésita-t-il, et Bella se résigna

« Tu te souviens des Cullen, Esme et Carlisle. Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jazz…Puis Edward »Elle joignit nos mains en disant mon nom, et je souris bêtement à ce simple geste. Elle ne refusait pas notre relation simplement parce que son père y était réticent.

« Bien sur, bien sur »Fit-il

'_Il y a anguille sous roche, elle ne compte tout de même pas me le cacher ?'_

« Nous allons tout vous expliquer, Charlie »Assurai-je d'un ton posé.

'_Vachement commode, le père'_

« Gaby »Murmurai-je

'_Quoi ! Vous êtes super tous les deux, il faut qu'il vienne foutre son grain de sel ! Tu veux que je lui fasse faire un tour dans le cosmos ?'_

Et malgré l'idiotie qu'il venait de penser, je ne pus retenir un sourire de contentement, rien qu'à l'idée. Bella me lança un regard étonné, et je secouai la tête

« Rien »Assurai-je en me penchant sur son oreille.

'_Il va se laisser convaincre ?'_S'inquiéta Rose, je savais qu'elle s'enthousiasmait beaucoup à l'idée que Bella mette un enfant au monde et de pouvoir s'en occuper. Et si Charlie refusait notre présence, nous savions que Bella en souffrirait, et donc notre enthousiasme disparaitrait. Or, cela faisait longtemps que la joie n'avait pas coulé dans nos veines.

Nous nous asseyions dans le salon, sauf Charlie, qui resta debout, obstinément.

« Papa…Tu ne vas pas te réjouir d'être à nouveau grand père ? »Se plaignit Bella, et il changea de poids du corps avant d'abandonner la partie.

« D'accord, Bells, je t'accorde que je suis ravi…Mais je m'inquiète »

'_Il veut en parler devant Sarah ?'_S'indigna Gaby.

« On est obligé d'en parler maintenant ? »Fit Bella en désignant Sarah qui était sur ses genoux.

Comme pour lui répondre, on entendit une voiture arriver.

'_Arf ,voilà les Quileutes ! Ca va puer !'_Lança Emmett, et je souris. Malgré notre accord, il était assez dur d'avoir à sentir l'odeur de l'autre….

Sarah descendit des genoux de Bella et se précipita à la fenêtre, Chou se posta à ses côtés, et elle se baissa pour déposer un bisou sur sa tête.

« Tonton Jake ! »S'écria-t-elle.

'_Elle les a invités aussi ? Tiens, mais ils restent jeunes, aussi…'_

Je me figeai devant la porte d'entrée, Bella et Sarah embrassaient déjà Jacob et Leah, Sarah s'enthousiasmait devant Sony.

« Félicitations ! »Leah enlaça à nouveau Bella, et la voiture de Patricia et Zach apparut sur le sentier.

« Tatie Pat ! »Sarah frappa des mains, et Alice se plaça derrière elle, aussi joyeuse.

'_Ah ! On va pouvoir tout organiser comme il faut !'_

Et je levai les yeux au ciel, qu'avait-elle encore pu inventer ?

Jake et Leah avancèrent vers nous alors que Bella indiquait à Patricia et Zach de rentrer.

« Tu es superbe, Bells »Fit Zach.

'_Quelle réunion !'_Pensa Patricia en embrassant Leah.

Nous nous réinstallâmes au salon, et je suivis Bella à la cuisine alors qu'elle voulait préparer des boissons pour les invités.

« Comment réagissent-ils ? »Me demanda-t-elle, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil.

« Charlie est sceptique, mais il semble avoir fait un lien entre les Quileutes et nous… »Expliquai-je, signifiant que j'attendais une explication. De l'autre côté, les discussions commençaient lentement entre les femmes, tandis que Charlie regardaient tout le monde s'intégrer, et que Sarah cherchait à faire s'entendre Mutant, le chien de Gaby, et Chou.

« Oui. Billy a expliqué la légende des Quileute à Charlie. Mais, sans pour autant parler de vous… »

« Il nous voit jeune, et pense que c'est lié à Jacob et à la meute »Je ne pus retenir une grimace. Les vampires étaient bien plus distingués que les loups garous !

Elle sourit, et prit mes mains dans les siennes

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il arrive à s'entendre avec vous…Le reste, je préfèrerais qu'il ne sache pas… »

« Je pense la même chose »Avouai-je en souriant. Et je l'enlaçai pour mieux l'embrasser. Elle s'abandonna dans mes bras, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

« Rem rem ! »Fit Zach et nous nous séparâmes. Bella baissa la tête un instant, pour reprendre contenance

'_Ils ont quand même l'air bien tous les deux. Bella et Edward, se tenant les mains, le sourire aux lèvres, unis'_Pensa Charlie qui le suivait.

'_Bella et Charlie, dans une accolade heureuse 'Je suis heureux pour vous deux'' _Vit Alice, et je fermai les yeux, ravi. Charlie allait accepter…

« On pourrait vous avoir tous les deux au salon ? La fête est quand même pour vous deux…Enfin, vous trois »Sourit Zach en désignant le ventre de Bella qui sourit en posant sa main dessus.

« Allons-y »Commençai-je, mais Charlie m'interrompit

« Je peux vous parler à tous les deux ? »

Je regardai Bella qui hocha la tête. Charlie avança vers nous, notant que j'enlaçai Bella par la taille.

« Tu l'as dit à Renée ? »Commença-t-il

« Oui…Elle sait que c'est Edward et moi »Clarifia Bella en serrant ma main sur son ventre.

« Tu es consciente que…C'est dangereux »

Et dans sa tête je vis la manière dont il avait appris l'existence de ce monde de loups-garous. Les jeunes avaient discuté entre eux, il avait entendu, et il avait vite fait le lien avec ce qui était arrivé à des jeunes loups-garous qui se transformaient pour la première fois, dont Jake. Billy n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de confirmer ses soupçons. Charlie avait accepté puisqu'ils avaient assuré qu'ils ne blessaient aucun humain. Il passait du temps à La Push, et les voyait vivre.

'_C'est un peu la même chose pour les Cullen' _Conclut-il pour lui-même et je retins un grognement de désapprobation.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, papa. Je leur fais confiance. C'est la vie que j'ai choisi »Répondit Bella avec ferveur et détermination.

« Si vous permettez…Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi belle et rayonnante que depuis qu'elle a rencontré Edward »Intervint Patricia.

« Merci Patricia »Souris-je d'un sourire que Bella aurait pu nommer éblouissant.

« Mais je le pense, Edward »Affirma-t-elle.

Et je sentis Bella étouffer un sanglot.

« Bella ? »M'inquiétai-je en lui relevant la tête pour souder mon regard au sien.

« Je…Oui…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure ! Je suis si contente de cette soirée »Rit-elle malgré ses larmes.

« C'est tes hormones, Bells… »Se moqua Patricia, et je vis le regard dérouté de Charlie. De toute évidence il ne souhaitait pas entendre parler du dérèglement hormonal de sa fille. Je déposai un baiser sur son nez

'_Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ?'_

« Il n'y a que Bella qui pleure, Em »

« Ah bah t'as pas vu la tête des filles de l'autre côté alors ! »Lança-t-il et je le vis, à travers les yeux de Rosalie, désigner Alice, Leah, Rose et Esme émues.

Soudain, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, et je vis la tête des femmes.

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? »S'inquiéta Sarah en nous rejoignant. Elle posa ses mains sur les nôtres, sur le ventre de Bella, et je laissai mon autre main, passer dans ses cheveux d'enfants.

Dans la tête de tous, je vis l'image-même de la famille unie.

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie…Je suis heureuse, c'est tout »Répondit Bella, en se baissant à son niveau.

« J'aime pas quand tu pleures »Dit-elle, et Patricia et Leah ne purent retenir un sanglot.

« Bon, et bien je propose que nous vous servions à boire »Tentai-je d'alléger l'atmosphère. L'effet fut une crise de rire, mouillée de larmes pour les humaines.

****

**BELLA POV**

Tout le monde était installé autour de moi.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, Sarah à mes pieds, et Edward derrière moi. Les autres, c'est-à-dire les Cullen, Gaby, Patricia et Zach, Renée et Phil et Charlie, étaient assis à la table, ou sur le canapé.

« Allez, Bells ! Déchire le papier ! »Ordonna Emmett avec enthousiasme, et il m'arracha presque le morceau de papier cadeau des mains.

« Emmett, je fais à la vitesse que je veux ! Je suis tellement maladroite, que je serais capable de me couper ! »Et à peine avais-je dit ça que je sentis la tension naître entre nous. Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur mes épaules, et Jazz détourna les yeux.

« Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'on t'emmène aux urgences pour ton anniversaire »Se moqua Zach, et je souris faiblement.

« Oh oui ! Tu te souviens quand on a fait tes 21ans ? »Rappela Patricia et je baissai la tête, gênée au souvenir de moi complètement ivre, qui m'étais coupée avec le couteau pour mon gâteau.

« Malheureusement oui. Et j'aimerai passer mes 31ans dans ma chambre, et non dans celle de l'hôpital »

« Surtout qu'on est enceinte, on pourrait simplement pas se permettre de boire »Sourit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à se voir. Je sentis les regards des enfants Cullen sur moi.

« Je m'étais laissé aller avant la reprise des cours ! Et je l'ai regretté »Dis-je en espérant que le sujet serait abandonner.

Grâce à Renée qui s'impatientait, elle connaissait déjà toutes mes frasques, je fus exaucée.

« Et tu vas ouvrir ces paquets, chérie ? »

« Je peux t'aider ? »Demanda Sarah, je lui en tendis un petit, et nous ouvrîmes les cadeaux en même temps.

Je tenais celui de Jacob et Leah, et découvris un hochet taillé à la main, aux couleurs de la tribu Quileute. Je relevai des yeux brillants de joie

« Tu as dit que j'allais être tonton Jake encore, alors… »Fit-il, et je le remerciai avec émotion.

« Merci, Jake »Dit Edward, et je sentis qu'ils croisaient leurs regards.

« Oh maman, regarde ! »Sarah me tendit un petit vêtement blanc aux motifs fins, et je reconnus tout de suite le goût de Patricia.

« Tu pourras le lui mettre dès la naissance. J'ai pris une couleur neutre…Et puis, j'ai flashé dessus »Avoua-t-elle.

« Merci Pat ! »Fis-je émue.

« Fais voir ! »Demanda Alice, et je lui fis passer, en attrapant un autre paquet.

Le manège continua pendant plusieurs minutes, et je récoltai plusieurs vêtements de bébé, et des peluches, et même un chèque pour des fournitures de la part de Renée.

« Laisse-moi faire »Réclama Renée en me prenant des mains l'assiette que je lavais.

Je la remerciai et m'appuyai contre le comptoir de la cuisine, m'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

Il était tard, et nous étions toutes les deux en train de ranger la maison un minimum pour ne pas tout avoir à faire le lendemain. Les Cullen et Pat et Zach étaient partis depuis peu, et Edward couchait Sarah en ce moment-même. Phil et Charlie discutaient dans les fauteuils extérieurs, et je savourai ce calme. J'avais enfilé un pantalon et t-shirt souples, attaché mes cheveux et m'étais appliquée à ranger ma maison après la tornade nommée Alice.

A présent, je ressentais la fatigue de la journée, et du stress ressenti d'avoir à tous les voir cohabiter. Et finalement, j'étais ravie de voir que tout s'était très bien passé.

« Tu rayonnes, ma chérie »La voix de ma mère me ramena sur Terre, et je souris

« Je suis heureuse…Tout se passe comme je l'avais espéré »Confiai-je.

Elle finit de rincer les couverts, et se tourna vers moi.

« Vous êtes bien ici, tous les trois avec Sarah. Et les Cullen ne sont pas loin…C'est très bien pour vous. Je m'inquiétais, mais j'avais tord. Et puis, je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais finir ta vie sans Edward »

« Au fond de moi je le savais aussi »

Nous nous enlaçâmes, et j'entendis Edward qui entrait dans la pièce.

Il ne put rien dire…Enfin, il ne dit rien…Quand Renée se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de ma fille, Edward »Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il me lança un regard amoureux

« Pour toujours »

Renée hocha la tête, satisfaite, et sortit rejoindre Charlie et Phil dehors.

Edward la suivit du regard et je vis une lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles ambrées.

« Edward ? »Je m'approchai, et lui pris la main. Il souda son regard au mien et sourit, tentant de me cacher quelque chose. « Tu sais quelque chose »Assurai-je en baissant la voix.

« Alice a eu une vision…Clark revient dans les prochaines heures…Elle ne sait pas quand exactement… »

« Et Renée et Phil seront toujours là…Ils sont en danger ? »Compris-je.

« J'aimerais autant que ni toi ni aucun des autres humains ne soient présents…Je ne lui fais pas confiance »

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers mes parents. Si au moins ils n'étaient pas là cette nuit, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils échappent à la menace.

« Bella, j'étais en train de dire que je vais y aller…Tu sais que j'ai promis à Billy d'aller pêcher avec lui demain…Je vais aller dormir un peu et repartirai un peu plus tard »M'annonça Charlie. Je savais qu'il avait pris un motel sur la route.

J'acquiesçai et allai l'enlacer, en souriant.

« Prenez soin de vous »Nous salua-t-il.

Il partit, et je vis Renée se lever.

« Allez, Phil ! Au lit ! »Lança-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sur les joues et de rentrer en direction du bureau où j'avais installé un canapé-lit pour ce genre de situation.

Edward m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

Notre chambre, puisque depuis la veille, il avait officiellement emménagé avec tous ses vêtements, et ses autres affaires qui prenaient un pan de murs comme dans son ancienne chambre. Au moins, on avait une vraie chaine hi-fi dans la chambre !

« Bonne nuit, Bella »

« Je t'aime »Murmurai-je en m'installant dans ses bras.

Je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et l'entendis murmurer ma berceuse.

« Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? »Demandai-je en m'endormant.

« Oui, Bella. Je te le promets »

Et je souris.

Il n'était pas question que j'accepte que cela se passe autrement que bien.

NOTE : et voilà, avant dernier chapitre avant que je n'aie plus accès à internet pendant une semaine. Donc, demain soir, je poste(normalement ca sera bien plus tôt que ca !)

J'espère que cela vous plait autant…

bsx


	40. Chapter 40

Wow ! 40ème chapitre ! J'en reviens pas…Et vous ?

Bref, on s'en fout, tout ce que vous voulez c'est le chapitre…Donc, je vais d'abord faire des dédicaces ! xD

Miss Cannibal Princess : Yeah ! Tu as succombé à l'appel Twilight ! J'avais un sourire comme ça quand je t'ai vu lol ! Enfin, tu le sais je te l'ai dit…En espérant que tu aimeras autant Emmett ici :p

Demoisel : mais non tu n'es pas détrônée ! Best Bêta ! lol Encore merci pour les conseils pour ce chapitre…Et contente que tu aies rattrapé ton retard

Darkgaby : défi réalisé…Réussi ? A toi de me le dire ;)

x8-twilight-8x : et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Que vais-je faire sans vos reviews ?!!

Bon allez, j'essaie encore une liste des lecteurs(rices) : Fasinatiion, Marion, Jlukes, lilinette, Mixetremix, funnyfox91, Caane, 25lilou27, Annouk, fan2twilight…Bref, j'en ai encore oublié la moitié…

Une bonne lecture, et laissez moi votre avis !

**39-N'aie pas peur**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en ce dimanche après-midi, de fait nous étions en ville.

Patricia, Renée, et Phil, Sarah et moi, tout du moins. Les autres avaient autre chose à faire. En version officielle, bien sur, puisque les Cullen ne pouvaient se joindre à nous pour cette balade.

Patricia et moi, nous tenions bras dessus bras dessous, et discutions avec ma mère et mon beau père, de ce que nous avions fait depuis le retour des vacances.

Sarah faisait du vélo devant nous, suivie par Mutant et Chou.

Je souris en voyant ma fille s'arrêter à un feu, sa tête sous le casque de protection se tourna pour me voir hocher la tête pour qu'elle puisse avancer. Elle remit ses pieds sur les pédales, et reprit sa course folle à travers le trottoir dégagé.

« Elle se débrouille bien »Admira Phil.

« Oui, et ça n'est que depuis quelques semaines seulement… »Répondis-je, en revoyant ma fille m'accueillir sur son vélo neuf peu après notre retour de Forks. Edward s'était chargé de lui enseigner à en faire pendant la journée alors que j'étais au travail. Depuis, elle en faisait tous les jours, et Gaby l'y encourageait avec Emmett.

« En tout cas, les Cullen sont de vrais grands frères ! »Sourit Patricia.

« Je me demande même qui est le plus gamin de tous ! »Renchéris-je.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer, le chaud soleil sur nous.

Quand je vis une Mercedes aux vitres teintées, je souris discrètement. Je me doutais qu'Edward mettrait quelqu'un à notre surveillance, mais de là à y mettre Rose et Emmett…Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, les pauvres allaient s'ennuyer ferme !

« Maman ! On peut aller dans le bois ? »Demanda Sarah en faisant demi-tour alors qu'on lui passait devant.

Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion à une partie de la forêt où des tables de pique-niques étaient installées dans une clairière. Je souris et nous y allâmes.

Arrivés, nous nous asseyions sur les tables, le soleil était moins direct ici, je levai la tête vers ses rayons, et les savourai sur mon visage, une main sur mon ventre. Patricia s'installa à mes côtés, tandis que Renée et Phil étaient de l'autre côté de la table.

« Wow ! Mais c'est quoi cette beauté à ton bras ? »S'extasia Patricia en prenant mon poignet gauche. Je m'étonnai un instant de sa réaction, puis compris à quoi elle faisait référence. Je baissai les yeux sur le bracelet simple et magnifique auquel pendait un diamant, cadeau d'Edward qu'il m'avait offert le matin même.

« C'est Edward »Fis-je et j'entendis son soupir admiratif devant le bijou.

Alors qu'une discussion animée sur ma relation avec lui naissait entre ma mère et mon amie, je repensais à mon réveil.

----------------

_Edward passait lentement une main dans mon dos alors que de l'autre, il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. A travers le rideau fermé, je sentais le soleil, et je me blottis encore plus contre Edward. S'il y avait trop de soleil, je ne pourrais pas passer ma journée avec lui, et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas dans mes projets._

_« Bonjour »Fit-il, amusé de ma réaction. Je levai la tête vers lui, et souris._

_« Bonjour »Et je l'embrassai doucement. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »Demandai-je, en m'installant mieux dans ses bras. Il les enroula autour de ma taille et resserra son étreinte_

_« Tu as encore dit mon nom toute la nuit »Se moqua-t-il, et je lui donnais un coup sur la poitrine._

_« Ne te moque pas ! Réjouis-toi plutôt qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

_« SI ça arrivait, je te réveillerais et te forcerais à ne dire que mon nom »Assura-t-il._

_Piquée de curiosité, je le regardai dans les yeux et demandai plus de détails. Il sourit, à en stopper net les battements de mon cœur, et me bascula sur le dos, s'installant sur moi. « Je ferais comme ça »Murmura-t-il en laissant ses lèvres frôler mon oreille, et mon cou. Tout de suite, ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, et je sentis son sourire sur ma peau alors qu'il descendait sur mon ventre pour y embrasser ma peau nue. « Et comme ça aussi »Sa langue dessina sur ma peau alors que sa main pliait mon genou autour de sa taille fine._

_« Edward ! »Fut la seule réponse que je lui donnais, et il rit en venant m'embrasser. En libérant mes lèvres, il ajouta_

_« Tu retiens vite la leçon »_

_« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister »Avouai-je sans honte, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque, et plaquant mes hanches contre son corps. Cette fois, il fut celui qui arrêtait de respirer un instant._

_Je ris et nous nous embrassâmes._

_Quand il s'installa à nouveau à mes côtés, et que je reposai ma tête contre son épaule, il me regarda étrangement avant de se lever._

_« Edward ? »_

_« Ne bouge pas…Ferme les yeux »Exigea-t-il. J'obéis sans crainte, et pleine de curiosité._

_Il attrapa ma main, et y passa le bracelet avec tendresse. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis le diamant qui brillait, un rayon de soleil tombant en plein dessus._

_« Edward… »Je restai bouche bée devant le cadeau qu'il me faisait. Il sourit, passa tendrement ses doigts sur mon visage et demanda_

_« Il te plait ? »_

_« Tu me demandes si j'aime le diamant ? »Ironisai-je avant de l'embrasser, ma langue allant à la rencontre de la sienne._

_Ses bras passèrent automatiquement autour de ma taille, et je restai allongée sur lui, les mains autour de son visage…_

----------------

« Youhou ! Bella ! Tu es là ? »

La voix de Patricia me ramena au présent, et je souris, timidement, sortant des souvenirs qui m'assaillaient encore.

« Oui ? Quoi ? »

« On se disait qu'on allait rentrer, Phil et moi »Répondis Renée en souriant.

« Oh ! Déjà ? »Je remarquai alors qu'il était l'heure du gouter, au même moment, je vis Sarah revenir à mes côtés.

« On travaille aussi demain »Rappela Phil, et j'hochai la tête.

« Tu as l'air épuisée »Déclara Patricia, et je lui lançai un regard

« Tu n'es pas mieux ! »Me moquai-je, et nous rîmes alors que nous retournions vers la voiture que Phil avait garée au centre ville.

****

« Bonne route »Saluai-je Renée alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture aux côtés de Phil.

« Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. Et appelle-moi d'accord ? »Exigea-t-elle. Je souris et hochai la tête.

« C'est promis »

« Et vous, Edward, prenez-soin d'elles toutes »

« Bien sûr, Renée. Bon retour chez vous »

Elle se tourna vers Phil, lui donnant le signal du départ.

« Au revoir mamie ! »Fit Sarah en faisant un signe de la main. Renée y répondit par en souriant, puis leur voiture disparut.

Je me tournai vers Edward et Sarah, nous n'étions plus que nous trois, pour temps en tout cas. Phil avait déposé Patricia chez elle, elle partait quelques jours chez ses propres parents dès le lendemain, et avait encore sa valise à préparer.

Sarah tendit les bras vers Edward qui la prit et il attrapa ma main, pour nous emmener tous dans le salon. Sarah s'installa pour dessiner, alors qu'Edward et moi rangions les affaires que nous avions sorties pour le gouter, le tout sur du Debussy.

« Alors, on a des nouvelles de Clark ? »Demandai-je en constatant que nous avions terminés.

Edward vint se placer devant moi, et nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne sois pas là, Bella. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de lui… »

« Et tu sais très bien que tu le liras dans sa tête. Et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, tu m'auras envoyée au fin fond du monde avec l'un ou l'autre de tes frères et sœurs »L'interrompis-je, en m'agaçant.

Il soupira et plongea dans mon regard ses yeux ambrés.

« Tu es toujours aussi têtue »

Je souris et l'embrassai.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la tension dans le corps d'Edward alors que nous étions assis dans le canapé, et que nous regardions Sarah dessiner, allongée au sol, et la télévision en sourdine.

Au même moment, Chou et Mutant se précipitèrent à la fenêtre en grognant.

« Maman ? »S'inquiéta Sarah en se relevant.

« Ce n'est rien, chérie »Souris-je en lui tendant les bras.

« Ne bougez pas »Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre à son tour.

Sarah se blottit dans mes bras, et je caressai sa joue avec le plus de calme et tendresse possible.

« Edward ? »Demandai-je, doucement.

« Les autres arrivent, et Clark aussi. Mais avec son clan »Fit-il, et je vis ses mâchoires serrées.

« Maman, pourquoi Chou et Mutant sont comme ça ? »

« Ils veulent s'assurer que tout va bien, ce n'est rien ma puce »

« J'ai peur quand ils sont comme ça »

« Ne t'inquiète pas »J'embrassai son front, et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Soudain, Alice et Esme étaient à nos côtés, et tentaient de rester enthousiastes.

Je vis Gaby, Emmett, Jazz et Carlisle suivre Edward et Rose en direction de la forêt.

Esme posa sa main sur mon bras, et sourit doucement

« Que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire tes ongles, chérie ? »Proposa Alice en jouant avec les mains de Sarah.

« Non, je veux rester avec maman »

« Et bien Bella peut venir avec nous dans la salle de bain ! »

« Tu as raison, il faut que je remette du vernis moi aussi »Répondis-je en me levant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de bain rapidement, et la pièce parut minuscule, mais c'était une situation qui avait l'air de plaire à Sarah. Elle se détendit et se laissa aller à rire aux plaisanteries d'Alice.

J'étais à la fenêtre, Esme avec moi, et je profitai que Sarah soit intéressée par Alice pour interroger Esme sur ce qui se passait. Elle garda le silence un instant puis se tourna vers moi, maternelle

« Apparemment, Clark, Haylee et Siham sont venus en simples observateurs de ta grossesse… »Elle pencha la tête comme pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait, et reprit « Carlisle interroge Clark sur la légende, tu sais que nous n'avons rien trouvé de précis »J'hochai la tête et me pinçai les lèvres en posant mes mains sur mon ventre. « Se serait-on trompé ? »Dit-elle et j'ouvris des yeux interrogateurs.

« Non, mais il se peut que ça soit lié »Répondit Alice, et je leur fis signe que j'étais perdue. « La légende dit que l'humaine devient vampire…Les changements sont ceux que subit un nouveau-né… »

Et je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas aimer ça du tout.

La moitié vampire du bébé me transformait.

« Je vais être un nouveau né ? »

« Siham dit qu'on n'a jamais eu de précisions, sauf pour l'accouchement…Quand le corps est entièrement transformé, l'accouchement est déclenché »Expliqua Esme, écoutant toujours ce qui se dit.

« Mais, il y a un stade que le bébé doit atteindre avant de naître ! »M'inquiétai-je en passant mes bras autour de moi.

Alice vint à mes côtés et m'enlaça pour me réconforter.

« Il ne peut pas lui arriver quoi que ce soit…Il…Je ne peux pas accoucher avant au moins huit mois… »Suppliai-je en sentant les larmes affluer à mes paupières.

Sarah se rapprocha, et posa sa tête sur mes genoux, en silence.

« Je ne vois rien d'alarmant, Bella…J'ai eu une vision, de toi, du bébé et Edward, en vie ! »

« Il est vrai qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce qui arrive à la mère, peut-être que les précédentes sont mortes parce qu'elles n'étaient pas assistées…Mais nous serons là, Bella. Détends toi, c'est mauvais pour toi et le bébé »Renchérit Esme.

Alice hocha la tête, et me tendit les mains

« Allons-y, il veut nous voir »

Je me levai, et vis qu'Esme gardait Sarah avec elle dans sa chambre.

« Reste avec Esme, chérie »La rassurai-je en suivant Alice.

**ALICE POV**

Edward avait acceptée que Bella et moi les rejoignions dans le jardin.

Je sentis Bella s'arrêter un temps devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient impressionnants.

Carlisle était en tête, et derrière lui, Edward, Jazz, Rose, Emmett et Gaby formaient un rempart avec la maison.

En face d'eux, Clark, Siham et Haylee se tenaient tranquillement, cette dernière légèrement en retrait.

Mais la tension était palpable. Les genoux pliés d'Emmett, la stature droite-beaucoup trop droite- d'Edward, et les regards des autres rendaient la scène comme la première avant un grand combat.

Quand ils nous entendirent derrière eux, Gaby et Jazz, chacun à un bout, se mirent en retrait derrière nous. Nous avions ainsi encerclé Bella entre nous.

« Bella »Salua Clark d'un hochement de tête. Et j'entendis Edward grogner, possessif.

« Il y a du nouveau ? »Demanda-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh ! Carlisle tente de me convaincre de quitter la région…Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié que je compte m'établir dans les environs…Ton état est une chose intéressante…Comment vivras-tu en étant si entourée… »

Je vis l'espoir dans les prunelles de Bella à ces propos.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle veut vraiment tout savoir…Elle est passionnante, je comprends pourquoi tu la veux »Fit-il à Edward qui se tendit.

'_Edward et Clark qui se battaient…Bella donnant naissance, détruite de l'intérieur'_

Edward me lança un regard paniqué.

'_Ne le laisse pas gagner, Edward' _Suppliai-je.

« Enfin, je me demande si leur présence te protégera de la mort… »

Edward regarda Bella, ils croisèrent leurs regards, et je vis leur amour et inquiétude transparaitre dans leurs yeux.

« Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire, Clark…Nous n'avions besoin d'aide que pour les légendes. On pourra se charger de Bella et du bébé »Fit Rose avec conviction, et Clark lui sourit, touché par sa dévotion.

« Ce n'est pas trop douloureux, Rosalie ? Dire que tu en as toujours rêvé… »

« Laisse mon passé à sa place, Clark »

Il resta à contempler Bella pendant un instant, elle ne bougea pas, et garda le menton levé en signe de défi. Puis il hocha la tête et je vis Edward s'apaiser

« Soit ! Veillez bien sur elle… »

Il se détourna, et entraîna à sa suite Siham.

Au contraire, Haylee resta un peu plus à nous dévisager, étudiant Bella. Puis elle regarda encore Gaby, avant de croiser son regard et baisser les yeux rapidement.

'_Gaby et Haylee, ensemble dans une voiture sur la route'_

Je pris alors Bella par le bras, et l'enjoignis à me suivre dans le salon. Edward se posta à ses côtés, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts sans se regarder, cherchant simplement le contact de l'autre.

Rose, Carlisle et Jazz nous suivirent, tandis que Gaby et Emmett fermaient la marche.

« On doit s'attendre à les revoir ? »Rose rompit le silence en première alors que nous nous asseyions.

« Qu'il vienne ! Je l'attends ! Et tous les autres aussi ! Bells fait partie de la famille, hors de question qu'ils l'approchent sans m'avoir marché sur le corps »Assura Emmett en frappant ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre.

« Il ne devrait pas revenir, il voulait simplement voir où on en était depuis l'autre jour. Sa curiosité a été piquée, il voulait savoir si on était tous prêts à se battre »Expliqua Edward.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, Edward »

« Bella, il n'est pas dangereux, je te l'accorde, mais il sait des choses sur nous, il pourrait se ranger du côté des Volturi… »

« Et on leur mettra leur raclée ! »Lança Gaby aussi enthousiaste qu'Emmett.

« Il n'empêche que ses révélations vont nous être utiles. On aura des explications selon ce qui t'arrivera »Relativisa Carlisle.

Bella hocha la tête et Esme revint avec Sarah qui se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman, j'ai faim »Déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle.

Bella sourit, et l'atmosphère se détendit.

'_Bella, Edward et un enfant couraient au soleil, tous brillaient'_

Je croisai le regard d'Edward, et vis la lueur de soulagement effacer celle d'inquiétude.

****

**BELLA POV**

« Bonne nuit ma chérie »

« Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit, Edward »

« Fais de beaux rêves »

J'éteignis la lumière de la chambre de Sarah, et me tournai vers Edward qui entrelaça nos doigts pour que nous retournions dans le salon où Gaby, Emmett et Rose étaient installés.

« Ca y est, elle dort ? »Demanda Rose, attendrie.

« Oui. Une fois sa tête sur l'oreiller… »

« La journée a été éprouvante »Dit Edward en m'enlaçant.

J'hochai la tête et la posai contre son épaule.

« Merci à tous »Soufflai-je.

Ils sourirent, et se levèrent d'un commun accord.

Rose vint m'embrasser avec chaleur, Emmett posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule en souriant avec confiance. Et Gaby m'enlaça un instant avant de suivre les deux autres.

« On veillera sur vous tous…Mais je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer… »

« Tu as toujours aimé te battre, Em, mais ce n'est pas un ennemi que l'on peut combattre…Il peut s'agir d'une malédiction, et qu'on ne puisse rien faire contre »Le réprimanda Rosalie. Et je tressaillis.

Une malédiction.

Mon bébé.

Celui d'Edward.

Je refusais d'y croire.

Au fond de moi, je savais que la vision d'Alice, de moi vivante avec mon enfant se réaliserait.

« S'il faut combattre les Volturi, nous le ferons, et nous protégerons Bella et notre enfant »Assura Edward avec fermeté.

Le trio acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

« Merci »Répétai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et promit

« Je ferai tout, Bella…Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours »

Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau.

Et soudain, le sol n'existait plus sous nos pieds.

Nos corps flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, unis.

Puis

« Gaby, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous laisser seuls un moment ? »S'amusa Edward en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

Nous retouchâmes le sol, et je levai un regard intrigué à Edward. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez et sourit « Emmett et lui avaient fait un pari qu'il nous ferait faire un tour dans les airs…Il a été assez sympa pour ne pas nous rendre malade ou nous cogner contre un arbre »Je pouffai de rire à l'image, et j'entendis Gaby

« Bonne nuit ! »

Edward secoua la tête, amusé

« Enfin seuls »

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux, me blottit contre lui, et m'amena jusque sur notre lit.

S'allongeant à mes côtés, il posa la main sur mon ventre. J'entrelaçai nos doigts à cet endroit, et rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je.

« Pour toujours »Répondit-il avec dévotion.

NOTE : Et voilà, dernier chapitre avant une semaine. J'espère que vous avez savouré !

Demain, je devrai avoir le temps de vérifier mes reviews, donc, dites moi ce que vous attendez comme évènements pour cette grossesse…Je dois dire que je sèche un peu sur ce point…

A très vite, essayez de survivre ! lol

Merci encore de me lire, ça fait super plaisir

Bsx.


	41. Chapter 41

Et c'est reparti pour l'écriture !

Alors voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le reste…

Juste à celles qui me font de la pub par des liens : UN GRAND MERCI ! Ca me touche énormément :$

Bref, un petit résumé, après une semaine, ça peut être nécessaire xd Bella est enceinte (wow, non, je vous jure je déconne pas ! lol), et toute une série de prophéties ou malédictions parlent de l'accouchement, mais rien ne donne de précisions concrètes. Clark et son clan montrent de l'intérêt pour Bella, mais ils restent en retrait. Quant à Edward, il prend son rôle à cœur pour protéger le bébé et Bella.

_Edward secoua la tête, amusé_

_« Enfin seuls »_

_Il passa un bras sous mes genoux, me blottit contre lui, et m'amena jusque sur notre lit._

_S'allongeant à mes côtés, il posa la main sur mon ventre. J'entrelaçai nos doigts à cet endroit, et rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes._

_« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je._

_« Pour toujours »Répondit-il avec dévotion._

Bonne lecture

**40-Programme**

Je me regardai dans le miroir en face de moi et je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je voyais.

Un zombie aurait été bien plus beau que moi dans cette robe pour femmes enceintes.

Elle était longue, bleue, à manches courtes volant autour de mes épaules, et le décolleté était bien échancré et très joli. J'avais, ou plutôt Rosalie l'avait fait, laissé mes cheveux longs, détachés dans mon dos. Ils ondulaient parfaitement, et mon maquillage relevait la profondeur de mes yeux noisette, en s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la robe. Mais j'étais horrible.

Comment Edward allait-il vouloir passer la soirée avec moi dans cet état ?

Je soupirai en passant les mains sur ma taille à peine arrondie, retirant mon regard de mon visage fatigué. Mort de fatigue, en réalité.

On était fin octobre, et Edward et moi avions enfin pu trouver le temps de laisser Sarah pour sortir seulement entre nous. Parce que depuis presque deux mois que nous avions annoncé ma grossesse, je n'avais pas eu un seul instant à moi.

Et donc encore moins de temps à consacrer au père de mon enfant.

Et j'arrivais à cinq mois de grossesse et j'étais épuisée. Mon regard vif avait cédé la place à un regard que je ne reconnaissais pas, assombri et ourlé de cernes.

Une main fraîche se posa sur mon bras et je revins au présent.

« Bella, tu es superbe. N'en doute pas »Me rassurait Rose, et je lui lançai un regard noir.

Comment pouvait-elle en juger ? Ce n'était pas elle qui portait cette horreur !

« Pas la peine de me prendre en pitié, je suis horrible, et c'est tout »

« Tu as tout faux ! Sinon, comment m'expliques-tu les regards affamés des hommes sur toi dans la rue ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'Edward est toujours au bord de tous les tuer ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils t'ont regardée et pensé que tu es resplendissante de beauté… »

Je soupirai encore plus.

Déjà qu'Edward était super protecteur à cause de mon état mais aussi à cause de la menace qui planait au-dessus de ma tête si les Volturi décidaient de venir dans les parages, il fallait qu'il soit hyper-jaloux. Je souris en me rappelant la première fois qu'il m'avait vue discuter avec John et un autre collègue au centre.

----------------

Nous parlions d'un planning d'activités, et Edward avait du ronger son frein en attendant que je sorte enfin de ma conversation. Une fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais étouffé un rire, mais j'avais senti la flamme qui brûlait en moi depuis toujours, grandir sous l'intensité de son regard amoureux et jaloux. Et dès que je l'avais rejoint, il m'avait enserrée de ses bras, grognant presque quand John était revenu me demander mon avis sur le sujet.

----------------

« Peu importe »Lâchai-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Edward m'attendait dans le salon, et quand j'entrai, il sembla s'illuminer de bonheur. Comme si je ne l'avais pas laissé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans son regard ambré, je vis une lueur de fierté, qu'il avait toujours, et de désir, chose qui m'étonnait de plus en plus quand je me voyais.

« Bella… »Dit-il en me rejoignant. Il m'embrassa tendrement, et m'enlaça, une main jointe à la mienne sur mon ventre, et l'autre entrelacée à mon autre main.

Il était derrière moi, je tournai la tête et nous restâmes à nous regarder, simplement.

« Profitez-bien de cette soirée »Sourit Esme en se levant.

Je la regardai et la laissai me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci »

Esme et Rose quittèrent la maison en même temps qu'Edward me tenait la portière de sa Volvo.

« Où allons-nous ? »Demandai-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne me le dirait pas.

Il avait décidé qu'on passerait Halloween, de notre côté, en laissant Sarah avec sa famille. Ma fille n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, elle adorait partir chez les Cullen, surtout que maintenant, elle s'amusait à les regarder se déplacer à leur vitesse vampirique. Et je soupçonnai qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Edward qui la prenait sur son dos pour la faire grimper aux arbres.

Edward entrelaça nos doigts sur le bord de mon siège et sourit, énigmatique.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ? » Je levai les yeux au ciel, et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes doigts, et insista « Tu es la plus belle femme qui n'ait jamais existé, Bella. Rose ne t'arrive pas à la cheville…Et Dieu sait qu'elle le souhaiterait ! »Il rit à cela, mais je me rembrunis à nouveau

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…Edward, j'ai le regard d'une morte, et je n'ai pas encore achevé ma grossesse ! »

« Il n'empêche que tu es la plus belle »

Je finis par sourire devant son assurance. J'en connaissais qui aurait abandonné depuis longtemps à me réconforter. Edward continuait inlassablement…Enfin, en même temps, je ne me plaignais que depuis quelques jours…Ma fatigue était venue progressivement, et à présent, mon corps criait au besoin de repos. Selon Carlisle, qui faisait des examens presque toutes les semaines, le fait que le bébé soit mi-humain, mi-vampire, expliquait la fatigue que je ressentais. Mon corps n'était pas habitué à porter en lui un vampire qui drainait toute son énergie.

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et restai silencieuse, un cd de compositions d'Edward tournait dans la voiture.

J'admirai le paysage qui se détachait dans les dernières lueurs de la journée. A présent, la musique qu'Edward avait écrite pour notre enfant l'autre soir s'étendait dans la voiture. Je fermai les yeux, et écoutai cette composition, inspirée par un moment de passion.

----------------

Nous avions fait l'amour une fois Sarah couchée et endormie, et je m'étais endormie, comme toujours dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres, retombant lentement dans la réalité terrestre.

Et à mon réveil, en pleine nuit, comme toujours, Edward s'était levé et jouait doucement sur le piano qu'il avait installé dans le salon, devant la baie vitrée face au jardin. Il était plongé dans sa composition, et en avait oublié que je me levais. Quand j'avais entendu la douceur de sa musique, j'avais senti des larmes rouler sur mes joues, et je m'étais assise à ses côtés. Son sourire était tendre et plein d'émotions, tout en continuant de jouer, il m'avait embrassée, et j'avais posé une main sur sa jambe. Nos yeux s'étaient soudés, et j'avais écouté ce qu'il créait. Plein de douceur et passion.

----------------

« Bella, on est arrivé »Murmura Edward à mon oreille, et je réalisai que je m'étais assoupie.

Je fus totalement réveillée en voyant devant moi les lumières de Seattle, et d'un grand hôtel que je présumais être d'au moins 4étoiles.

Un voiturier approcha pour m'ouvrir la portière. Edward lui tendit ensuite les clés de la voiture, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille en embrassant ma tempe. Il y avait de nombreuses voitures qui arrivaient, et des couples par dizaines se pressaient dans le hall luxueux. Des fauteuils étaient sur la droite, autour de diverses tables basses, des plantes vertes et d'énormes bouquets trônaient dessus.

A la réception, on n'attendit pas longtemps. Et un jeune homme nous conduisit jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel, en nous assurant que tout était prêt selon nos exigences. Et malgré mes regards interrogateurs, Edward restait concentré sur mon visage, amoureux et souriant.

Je restai interdite devant la chambre.

Ou plutôt la suite.

« Voici la plus belle suite nuptiale de la ville »Vanta le jeune homme, et j'étais littéralement estomaquée.

Edward sourit, visiblement ravi de voir ma tête, et donna un généreux pourboire au garçon

« Je ne veux pas être dérangé, pour quoi que ce soit »Demanda-t-il, et le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je vous souhaite un bon week-end »Et il s'éclipsa.

« Edward »Souris-je en le laissant m'ôter mon manteau. Je sentis en même temps, un léger baiser dans mon cou, et je frissonnais.

« Happy Halloween, Bella »Murmura-t-il en enlaçant ma taille, et me plaquant contre lui. Dans le creux de mes reins, je le sentis toujours aussi parfait, et je soupirai d'aise.

« Tu es fou »Affirmai-je alors qu'il me guidait sur la terrasse, où je découvris que la table était mise pour un diner aux chandelles.

« Fou de toi, oui »Affirma-t-il en tirant ma chaise.

Je regardai autour de moi, et remarquai que nous étions cachés par un ensemble de plantes et fleurs dont les parfums étaient enivrants. J'inspirai lentement en détournant le regard. Mon odorat se développait de plus en plus et il me fallait plein de self control pour ne pas être malade.

Edward vit mon regard et l'effort que je faisais.

« Tu veux que je déménage le tout à l'intérieur ? Je n'ai pas pensé aux plantes »Avoua-t-il, contrit. Je souris, et posai ma main sur la sienne, sur la table.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est parfait »

« Bella, si tu es mal à l'aise… »Commença-t-il, mais comme je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, il se tut et hocha la tête. « Alors veux-tu commencé par quelque chose de spécial ? »

Il me présenta plusieurs plats fins et très appétissants, mais je me décidai pour le poulet sauté aux épices, et il me regarda manger, entrelaçant nos doigts avec douceur sur la table. Mon plat terminé, il se leva et alla mettre de la musique.

C'est avec surprise que je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien remarqué du décor. Je le suivis à l'intérieur, et admirai le coin salon, avec un canapé en cuir ivoire, une table en verre et l'écran plasma qui trônait sur tout un pan de mur. A côté, il y avait un bar qui j'imaginais était bien rempli, et à l'opposé, sur ma gauche, la chambre. Alors que j'entamai un geste pour ouvrir la porte, Edward se posta devant moi, et souda son regard au mien.

J'y découvris une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Il me cachait quelque chose, et il s'impatientait de me le montrer.

Il prit mes mains, et m'attira à lui.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes lèvres un instant, puis nos regards se soudèrent, et il sourit de son sourire renversant.

« Tu veux déjà aller au lit ? »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et vis son regard s'assombrir de désir. Je ris et le laissai m'entraîner sur le canapé.

Je m'aperçus qu'il avait amené de la terrasse, les plateaux de petits gâteaux, et souris.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de poids que tu dois m'engraisser ! »Ironisai-je alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre un gâteau à la fraise.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, une jambe repliée en tailleur, et l'autre pendant le long du canapé, et approcha de ma bouche la douceur. Je soudai mon regard au sien alors que je prenais l'aliment de ses doigts.

Et ce fut une explosion de douceur et fraicheur qui se répandit dans ma bouche. Je ne pus retenir un murmure de satisfaction en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, je vis une flamme de désir dans ses yeux, je l'embrassai doucement, consciente qu'il gouterait sur mes lèvres le goût du gâteau. Il se recula légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes

« Encore ? »

Je souris et hochai la tête.

Cette fois ce fut un mini tiramisu et je fondis encore plus que la première fois.

Au bout de je ne savais combien de temps ni combien de gâteaux, je m'enfonçai contre le dossier du canapé, une main sur l'estomac, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je sentis Edward s'installer plus près de moi, posant une main sur mon ventre, et ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Je soupirai en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es belle »Chuchota-t-il en laissant ses doigts errer sur mes jambes.

« Merci, Edward »

Il joignit nos lèvres d'un mouvement souple, et je m'accrochai à son cou avec force. Il se détacha soudain pour souder nos regards.

« Tu veux voir la chambre, je crois »

Et dans ses yeux, je vis la lueur de désir grandir. Je souris alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour m'y conduire. D'un mouvement léger, il ouvrit la porte et je restai bouche bée devant la pièce. Le lit trônait au centre de la pièce, recouvert d'un couvre lit pêche, les rideaux étaient tirés, et un chemin de pétales de roses amenait au lit.

Des bougies étaient allumées, et l'ambiance calme et sensuelle était envoûtante. Edward me reposa sur mes pieds, et souleva mes cheveux pour déposer un baiser dans ma nuque. Je frissonnai et me tournai vers lui pour lutter contre les boutons de sa chemise alors qu'il embrassait mon cou et mes épaules, enserrant ma taille entre ses bras.

Je caressai son torse parfait et il trouva mes lèvres sans peine, moulant nos corps avec force.

Bientôt, allongés dans les draps, nous rejoignîmes les étoiles à force de caresses et baisers plus tendres que jamais.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

Je me blottis contre lui et souris avant de perdre ma bataille contre Morphée.

****

Je me réveillai dans la nuit en sentant les doigts d'Edward qui couraient sur ma peau. Je levai la tête vers lui et souris devant son air absorbé

« A quoi tu penses ? »Demandai-je en passant un doigt sur ses traits. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et resta silencieux un instant, ses doigts toujours sur ma peau frémissante.

« Tu changes »Murmura-t-il, et dans sa voix, j'entendis de l'inquiétude. Je me redressai pour m'installer les yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis enceinte, bien sur que mon corps change »

« Non, enfin, oui. Ton corps change, mais…Il devient parfait…Vampirique »Hésita-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Je me tendis, et m'inquiétai immédiatement

« Le bébé… »

« Il n'a rien. Je le surveille autant que toi »

Et je soupirai de soulagement, mais le regard si intense de réflexions d'Edward ne m'aida pas à me détendre. Et je réalisai

« Nous savions que des transformations étaient à attendre »

« Maudit soit cette malédiction ! »S'agaça-t-il, et son mouvement d'humeur me surprit. Je rajustai le drap sur ma poitrine, et me levai. « Où tu vas ? »

« Je me retire à ton regard, Edward…Je ne veux pas que tu t'accuses de quoi que ce soit pour ce qui m'arrive. Je suis enceinte, et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse »

Il se leva à son tour, et m'enlaça contre lui. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de parler

« Jamais je ne veux que tu te caches à cause de moi…Je t'aime Bella, et je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu sais que nous n'avons aucune information concrète concernant cette légende »

« Et je sais, Edward. Au fond de moi, je sais que rien n'arrivera. Je mettrai au monde notre enfant comme n'importe quelle femme. Je t'en prie tu dois avoir confiance »

Il posa son front sur le mien, et je posai ma main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Nous restâmes silencieux mais je sentais qu'il était sceptique.

Puis il se recula un peu

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une balade au clair de lune ? »

Je souris et acquiesçai

« Après une bonne douche »

A peine avais-je dit cela que je savais qu'il allait me rejoindre. Je tendis la main vers lui et l'y conduis.

L'eau sur mon corps, les mains d'Edward vénérant mon corps, je fermai les yeux et admirai le feu d'artifice derrière mes paupières.

****

**EDWARD POV**

Nous marchions dans Seattle, mains dans la main, et regardions les enfants et jeunes qui s'amusaient avec leurs costumes, et à faire le tour du voisinage.

Bella souriait en les observant, alors que j'étudiais chaque parcelle de son corps.

Et à chaque fois que je la voyais, il me semblait remarquer un détail différent de l'instant d'avant. Son visage était toujours mieux dessiné que la première fois que je l'avais vue quand on s'était retrouvé presque sept mois auparavant. Mais son corps aussi, malgré la grossesse, était de plus en plus parfait, et…froid.

« Tu as froid ? »

Bella tourna son visage vers moi, souriante.

« Non »

Elle se blottit contre moi alors que je passais un bras autour de sa taille.

'_Une semaine et nous serons mari et femme' _Pensa un jeune homme alors que sa fiancée posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Et je réalisai que j'avais un programme à accomplir.

« Allons par ici »Proposai-je en lui désignant l'entrée d'un parc. Elle hocha la tête et nous continuâmes à marcher en silence, seulement heureux d'être ensemble, sans oreilles indiscrètes pour nous écouter. Je savais que la présence de ma famille autour de nous gênait parfois Bella…C'était pour ça que je l'avais emmenée ici.

Je l'observai à nouveau alors qu'elle contemplait les étoiles à travers les branches des arbres. Je serrai mes doigts autour des siens, elle en fit de même en souriant.

« Edward, merci pour cette balade »

« Mais ce n'est pas fini »Souris-je et je vis la curiosité dans ses yeux. « Suis-moi »

J'avançai sur le sentier, à travers le parc, et nous débouchâmes sur un parvis aux pieds d'un bâtiment historique de je ne savais quel nom.

Au loin j'entendis le signal, alors je me tournai et la pris sur mes épaules.

« Edward ! »S'écria-t-elle avec surprise, mais j'étais déjà en train de sauter sur le toit du monument.

Arrivés en haut, je la retins contre moi, alors qu'elle reprenait son équilibre.

« Tu es fou »Fit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Ca vaut la peine »Murmurai-je dans son oreille, et je la sentis tressaillir contre moi.« Regarde »Demandai-je alors que la première fusée orange filait dans les airs.

Elle sursauta au bruit, puis elle rit, et ce fut le plus beau son que je n'avais encore jamais entendu.

« Je t'aime »Chuchota-t-elle tout contre mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux, et savourai le goût de son souffle sur ma langue.

Autour de nous, les feux s'envolaient à travers les airs, dessinant des sourires diaboliques, des têtes de mort et autres signes utilisés pour cette fête des morts. Les cris de stupéfaction et d'approbation résonnaient alors que les couleurs et signes changeaient à un rythme effréné.

Je m'assis en entraînant Bella avec moi, et elle s'installa entre mes jambes étendues, nos mains sur son ventre. Ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, je vis son sourire et son bien-être inscrits sur sa figure, et sous mes doigts, je sentis notre enfant qui se développait, changeant de forme pour devenir de plus en plus comme des êtres humains.

Ou du moins, aussi ressemblant qu'un humain.

Avec Carlisle, nous avions cherché à voir son apparence à la naissance, mais les étapes d'une grossesse normale se déroulaient sans encombres, alors nous espérions.

Enfin, il y eut le bouquet final.

Des fusées de toutes les couleurs fuyaient la terre pour prendre une forme ou une autre, et je lus dans les pensées des organisateurs, quand et comment les dernières fusées allaient partir.

Je fouillai dans ma poche et trouvai la petite boite qui me paraissait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que je m'impatientais.

Je posai alors un doigt sur le menton de Bella, pour qu'elle me regarde, et je découvris la joie dans ses yeux.

« Bella, tu sais combien je t'aime…Pour toujours » Elle hocha la tête, devinant à ma voix rauque, le sérieux de mes propos. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne qui tenait son visage « Je ne veux jamais te quitter, je veux te voir sans cesse, et je veux pouvoir le crier sur le monde entier »Une lueur étonnée vacilla dans son regard alors je souris et l'embrassai doucement. Je soudai ensuite nos regards et me plongeai dans le sien. De l'autre main, sachant que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant le lancer des dernières fusées, je lui présentai la petite boite ouverte.

**BELLA POV**

Edward avait un discours étrange, et je sentis l'inquiétude poindre au fond de moi. Que voulait-il dire par ses paroles ?

Je sentis qu'il bougeait sa main, mais je restai à regarder ses yeux, cherchant un indice sur ses intentions, mais il était heureux, et m'observait avec passion.

Enfin, il me présenta une boite et je restai interdite devant la bague sertie de diamant.

Le bruit du feu d'artifice me ramena à la réalité, et je bégayai

« Qu'est-ce que…Edward ? »

Il ne pouvait s'agir de ce à quoi je pensais ?!

Nous n'en avions pas parlé, et je n'avais rien décelé dans son comportement, ni dans celui des autres Cullen pour me conduire à une telle conclusion.

« Bella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »Demanda-t-il en restant ses yeux dans les miens.

Au bruit autour de nous, je reconnaissais que le feu d'artifice allait finir, mais j'étais muette de stupeur. Mon regard passait des yeux ambrés d'Edward au diamant qu'il me proposait. Regardant une dernière fois ses yeux, je souris, et il s'illumina devant mon visage.

« Oui »Murmurai-je, la voix tremblante d'émotions. « Oui »Répétai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec fièvre.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, et je sentais nos deux corps moulés l'un à l'autre.

Enfin, j'eus conscience des fusées qui nous illuminaient en saule pleureur, mais rien ne comptait plus que l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras.

Notre baiser n'en finissait plus, aucun de nous ne pouvant se satisfaire complètement.

Et puis tout redevint silencieux autour de nous et nous nous séparâmes alors que j'étais hors d'haleine.

Edward sortit la bague de son écrin et je lui tendis ma main, tremblante.

Doucement, il passa le bijou à mon doigt avant d'embrasser ma main avec révérence.

Il releva les yeux, et je vis son bonheur.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Pour toujours »Répondis-je et nous plongeâmes dans le regard de l'autre.

Au bout d'un temps infini, Edward se releva, m'entraînant à sa suite, et nous restâmes debout sur le toit du bâtiment, seulement illuminés par la pleine lune, unis dans un baiser passionné.

NOTE : Tadam ! Depuis le temps qu'on me demandait ce mariage !

Bon, j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir beaucoup parlé des légendes autour de cette naissance, mais bon, je n'en avais pas besoin pour le moment.

Merci encore de me suivre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

bsx


	42. Chapter 42

Bon et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que cela vous avait plu, alors voilà la suite, en espérant que cela vous convienne.

Un grand merci d'avoir attendu pour avoir la suite !

Bonne lecture.

**41-Préparatifs**

**ALICE POV**

Sarah et Rose étaient dans les rayons pour enfants, alors que je passais entre les rayons à la recherche de la perle rare pour Bella pendant sa nuit de noces.

Avec plaisir je sentis mon corps s'envoler de bonheur en voyant celui que mon frère et Bella vivaient. Il y avait une semaine qu'ils avaient annoncé ce que j'avais vu venir depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella. Edward pouvait être si conservateur, que je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas Bella donner naissance à leur enfant sans l'épouser. Ils étaient revenus de leur soirée en amoureux pour Halloween, et j'avais immédiatement vu le diamant à son annulaire.

----------------

C'était le lendemain de la demande d'Edward, comme convenu, ils revenaient chercher Sarah à la maison. Rose et moi étions dans la salle de bain et nous pouponnions Sarah qui riait de toutes ses dents. Nous avions passé la soirée à discuter avec elle alors qu'elle s'inquiétait que sa mère ne l'aime plus.

« Elle va avoir un bébé, et je serai plus le bébé de la maison »Avait-elle grimacé et nous avions tous senti son malaise. Esme l'avait prise dans ses bras, rassurante

« Chérie, tu verras que c'est bien de ne pas être toujours le bébé…Et puis tu pourras t'en occuper, je suis sûre que ta maman et Edward te demanderont de les aider »

Elle s'était illuminée à la perspective

« C'est vrai ? Je pourrai faire comme tatie Alice et tatie Rose ? »

Nous avions ri

« Bella en sera ravie »S'était exclamé Gaby en la prenant à son tour sur ses genoux.

« Elle va vous détester d'avoir transformée Sarah à ce point »S'était moqué Emmett dans un murmure. Je lui avais tiré la langue, et Jazz annonçait

« Rassure-toi, Sarah. Ta maman t'aimera toujours autant, et tu adoreras être la grande sœur »

Elle avait hoché la tête et on avait entendu la voiture d'Edward arriver.

Elle était vite descendue des genoux de Gaby pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Maman ! »Avait-elle sourit et nous vîmes Bella s'agenouiller pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, ce que tu es belle »Avait-elle assurée

« Toi aussi maman »

Edward avait aussi eu droit à un bisou sur la joue et elle les avait entraînés au salon. Ils se tenaient les mains, et Edward avait en plus, un bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! »M'étais-je écrié en voyant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle arborait avec plaisir.

Je lui sautai au cou et les cris de joie résonnèrent dans la maison entière. Une série d'embrassades et félicitations fusèrent tandis que Bella présentait sa main à tout le monde.

« Il était temps ! »Assura Emmett en tapant sur l'épaule de notre frère.

Enfin, nous nous asseyions et de multiples idées pour le mariage furent énoncées. Dont celle, expressément faite par Bella de faire un mariage simple, ce qui m'ennuyait beaucoup, mais aussi rapidement…Avant la limite fatidique des six mois de grossesse.

Soit un mois plus tard.

----------------

Je m'arrêtai dans le rayon où des tenues toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres se battaient pour attirer l'attention sur elles. Je tendis la main vers l'ensemble que j'avais repéré et caressai la douceur de la soie beige presque transparente. Avec un sourire je sentis une vision arriver

_Edward vers qui Bella venait, son ventre légèrement arrondi de sa grossesse, sur la plage à des milliers de kilomètres de Portland._

« Tatie Alice, regarde »S'exclama Sarah en montrant la grenouillère blanche qu'elle tenait. Je souris devant le petit ourson dessiné dessus, et croisai le regard de Rosalie, émue à la vision de ces vêtements.

_Rose tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du bébé._

« C'est très beau, tu as raison »Répondis-je à Sarah qui tirait sur ma main pour me ramener à elle.

« Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? »Sourit Rose en désignant le paquet de sous-vêtements que j'avais sur le bras.

Je comptabilisai les sous-vêtements en dentelle fine, et tenues aguicheuses que j'avais dégotés et acquiesçai.

« Allons en caisse »Fis-je en voyant le panier de Rose tout aussi rempli de grenouillères, et robes et pantalons pour enfants et nourrissons.

Une fois nos achats réglés, nous retrouvâmes Edward et Bella au magasin d'ameublement.

**BELLA POV**

Quand je vis Alice, Rose et Sarah arriver chargées de paquets du magasin de lingerie d'en face, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. A mes côtés, Edward sourit et caressa doucement ma joue

« Elles ont fait du stock »Affirma-t-il, et je lui tapai sur le bras, mécontente qu'il se moque de moi. J'avais beau être habituée, j'étais tout de même gênée à l'idée de ce qu'Alice et Rose avaient pu m'acheter. Je savais que ça ne ressemblerait en rien à mes habitudes de dentelles, certes, mais simples.

« Maman ! »M'embrassa Sarah et je souris en la voyant si joyeuse. Depuis qu'Edward et moi avions annoncé notre mariage, elle avait été parfois triste, et j'avais peur qu'elle refuse que j'avance avec lui. Alors la voir sourire, et poser sa tête sur mon ventre qui n'avait pas beaucoup grossi depuis cinq mois que j'étais enceinte, me réconfortait.

« Alors vous avez trouvé ce que vous voulez ? »Demanda Rose en se postant à côté de la commode que nous regardions.

« On s'est dit qu'on pourrait commander une chambre entière »Expliqua Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Oh ! C'est beau ! »Admira Sarah en avançant dans le magasin, vers un berceau que j'avais aussi repéré. « Il rentrera jamais dedans »Affirma-t-elle en réalisant la petitesse.

« Il sera tout petit, au début »Répondis-je en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi, j'étais petite ? »Demanda-t-elle avec un regard sceptique, et j'entendis les filles rire.

« Bien sur. Tu as grandi comme le bébé le fera »

Elle resta muette en pleine réflexion devant le berceau de bois clair, finement travaillé et les voilages légers qui l'entouraient.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, entrelaçant nos doigts sur mon ventre, sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je l'aime bien…Avec la petite commode et le rocking-chair aussi »Fit-il en désignant les meubles qui entouraient le berceau. J'hochai la tête, imaginant déjà avoir à bercer notre enfant pour qu'il s'endorme, ou lui donnant son biberon.

« Et les couleurs ? »Intervint Rose qui avait déjà fait le tour du magasin.

« Il faut du clair »Proposa Alice, et je sentis Edward qui secouait la tête.

Alice leva un sourcil, étonnée, puis, elle sourit et hocha la tête

« Je pourrai peut-être dire ce que je préfère »Proposai-je en souriant devant leur échange muet.

« Allons voir ce qui nous est proposé »Décida Edward en me prenant la main.

J'admirai les dégradés de bleu qui étaient exposés, quand je sentis les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes hanches.

« Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? »

« Peut-être…Que penses-tu de ce lavande avec le bleu profond ici ? »

« Bleu, c'est pour les garçons, mais s'il s'agit d'une fille ? »Sourit-il en regardant ce que je lui désignais.

« Je trouve ce choix de couleur fille ou garçon complètement idiot…Et puis les couleurs 'filles' ne sont pas terribles… »Avouai-je en grimaçant.

Edward acquiesça, m'embrassa doucement, puis il leva les yeux derrière moi, et je vis le contentement sur son visage. Je me tournai et repérai ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Tu aimes ? »Demanda-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, et je souris, consciente de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens sur mon ventre.

J'admirai le papier beige clair aux motifs succincts mais joyeux, comme si on avait secoué un pinceau plein de peinture multicolore devant la feuille.

J'imaginai alors parfaitement la pièce que j'utilisais encore en bureau avec ce papier peint, et les meubles en bois clair, illuminés par la grande fenêtre qui s'y trouvait. Je me voyais déjà, au clair de lune dans le rocking-chair bercer notre enfant devant la fenêtre, admirant la joie peinte sur les murs.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »Demandai-je en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Edward. Dans son regard, je vis qu'il approuvait parfaitement, et je l'embrassai doucement, une main sur sa joue.

« Arrêtez de changer d'avis de cette manière ! Je ne vois rien ! »Se plaignit Alice en s'approchant de nous.

« C'est beau »Sourit Sarah.

« On met ça pour ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ? »

Elle me regarda et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Le bébé sera bien comme ça »

« Je le pense aussi »Intervint Rose.

« Alors on le prend »Déclara Edward en se tournant déjà vers la vendeuse qui attendait un peu plus loin.

****

Le téléphone sonnait alors que j'étais dans mon lit, avec Edward. C'était le plein après-midi, et puisque nous étions seuls avant d'aller chercher Sarah à l'école, nous n'avions pas résisté à nos instincts. J'embrassai sa poitrine avec douceur, et tendis la main vers mon portable. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille alors que je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

« Allô ? »

« Bella, c'est Patricia…Que dirais-tu qu'on aille marcher un peu avant d'aller chercher Sarah ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui sourit en jouant avec mes cheveux.

« Je te suis »Assurai-je en me redressant. Je m'assis dans le lit, à la recherche de mes sous-vêtements alors qu'Edward caressait mon dos de ses longs doigts frissonnai aux souvenirs de ce qu'il savait en faire, le cas échéant, puis lui lançai un regard qui se voulait réprobateur, mais je savais qu'il y lisait tout mon désir.

« Je te retrouve au parc alors »

« Oui, à tout de suite »

Je descendis du lit, histoire d'échapper à la tentation de me plonger à nouveau dans le cocon voluptueux qu'Edward savait créer, et attrapai un jean et une tunique dans mon armoire.

« Tu récupères Sarah, ou je m'en charge ? »Demanda-t-il en enfilant un t-shirt sur sa superbe musculature. Je m'étonnai d'être toujours aussi ébahie devant sa beauté, et ne réalisai que j'avais la bouche entrouverte, attendant un baiser, que lorsqu'il couvrit mes lèvres des siennes pour un baiser approfondi et vite enflammé. J'arrêtai de penser et passai mes doigts autour de sa nuque, moulant mon corps au sien, ma langue jouant avec la sienne. Je sentis avec plaisir ses doigts relever ma tunique d'un geste souple pour caresser mon corps avec ferveur.

Sans prévenir, je me retrouvai appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte, ses lèvres frôlant lentement la peau de mon cou et de ma poitrine, alors que ses mains s'appliquaient à dessiner des courbes sur mes jambes et mon ventre.

« Edward »Soufflai-je avant qu'il ne reprenne mes lèvres, étouffant un grognement qui montait de sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas que tu quittes mes bras »Murmura-t-il en piquant des baisers sur mon visage pour ponctuer chacun de ses mots.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors que je reprenais ses lèvres avec force. Je me blottis contre lui en sentant qu'il m'entraînait à nouveau dans le lit. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi, je me souvins que Patricia m'attendait, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et posai un doigt sur sa bouche

« Je dois y aller, Edward »

Il râla en retombant sur le lit, un bras en travers de ma poitrine.

« Tu as raison, de toute façon les gars m'attendent pour aller chasser »

Je souris, et profitai de cette excuse pour sortir du lit. Je filai à la douche et en quelques minutes, je montai dans ma voiture dont Edward tenait la portière ouverte. Je lui souris, et nous nous embrassâmes avant que je démarre et quitte la maison.

J'arrivai au parc peu après, et trouvai Patricia la main sur son ventre de huit mois de grossesse assise sur un banc.

« Salut Pat »Souris-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Tu as mis du temps »Fit-elle, d'un air entendu, et je sentis que je rougissais.

« C'est si visible ? »Soufflai-je en me baissant vers elle.

Elle rit en passant une main douce sur son ventre.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? »Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Très bien, le petit monsieur là-dedans est calme pour le moment… »

« Tant mieux…On pourra faire un peu de shopping alors »Souris-je

« SI tu veux…Et pour le bébé, tu as une idée du sexe ? »

« Non. Je fais une écho dans la semaine…Mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir »

« Edward en pense quoi ? »

Je grimaçai en me souvenant de la discussion que nous avions eu la veille.

----------------

Je rangeai mes papiers dans mon bureau quand Edward entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit derrière moi, ses jambes m'entourant, et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Il me regarda faire quelques instants en silence, puis me demanda

« Comment tu te sens ? Ca fait deux heures que tu es là »

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je fermai les yeux, cherchant en vain à rester concentrée sur ce que je faisais. Je me tournai pour l'embrasser, les mains sur son visage.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu vas bien ? »

J'hochai la tête, en souriant, et repris ses lèvres. Ses doigts remontèrent de mon ventre, sur ma poitrine, et je cessai de respirer un instant.

« Respire Bella »Dit-il doucement en remettant ses mains sagement sur mon ventre.

J'entrelaçais nos doigts en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu me fais »Soufflai-je en relevant les yeux sur lui, je vis son sourire satisfait, et ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Comment tu te sens, Bella ? »Répéta-t-il

« Très bien. J'ai peut-être un peu mal au dos, mais ça ira »Assurai-je en me remettant au tri.

Edward me prit les mains et les croisa sur ma poitrine, son souffle dans mon cou.

« Carlisle t'a pourtant dit de te reposer, Bella »

Je me retournai vivement

« Quoi ? Je suis si affreuse que ça ? »

« Non, Bella…Tu es magnifique, tu le sais. Mais tu es fatiguée, tu dois te reposer un maximum »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, et je m'appuyai encore plus contre lui. « En parlant de Carlisle, il va pouvoir nous dire s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon »

« Je ne veux rien savoir…Je n'ai pas demandé pour Sarah, alors pas pour celui-ci non plus »Déclarai-je et je vis son regard impassible. Je posai une main sur sa joue, et sentis sa mâchoire se crisper. « Tu voudrais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On pourrait tout faire comme il faut comme ça »Commença-t-il, et je souris

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera prêt à temps…Il est vrai qu'on va devoir chercher des prénoms masculins et féminins, mais ça ne m'effraie pas »

Il baissa les yeux sur mon ventre, et nos mains qui s'étaient unies.

« Tu sais que je pourrais le lire dans les pensées de Carlisle…Ou même le voir à l'échographie »Sourit-il, conspirateur.

« Edward, stp…Ne triche pas. C'est tellement merveilleux cette surprise… »

Il garda le silence, les yeux baissés.

« Mais cela risque d'être un moment difficile, Bella. Techniquement, on ne sait pas si tu…Cette malédiction pourrait tout gâcher »

Il voulait que je sache le nom de mon enfant si je devais mourir.

Je sentis mon cœur battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine à la perspective que je pouvais ne pas voir mon enfant grandir.

Je battis des paupières pour éloigner ces pensées de moi.

Je posai un doigt sur son menton pour souder nos regards

« Edward, il ne m'arrivera rien, ni au bébé. Je ne suis pas prête pour savoir, attendons celle d'après…De toute façon, Carlisle en fera fréquemment. Disons que nous ne demandons rien pour celle là »

« La prochaine, je demande »Sourit-il et j'acquiesçai.

----------------

« Edward a accepté le fait que je n'étais pas prête pour savoir son sexe »Dis-je en revenant à la réalité.

« C'est un chic type »Affirma-t-elle, et j'hochai la tête.

Devant nous, des enfants jouaient, leurs parents étaient à quelques pas d'eux. Nous les observâmes un moment avant que mon portable ne sonne.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour, Bella »

« Esme »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Oh rien, les filles et moi discutions pour ton mariage »

Je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre avant de repartir au grand galop.

« Ah »

« Tu sais que tu as une date à arrêter »Me rappela-t-elle, et je sus pourquoi je paniquais. Alice et Rose étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur, avec Patricia, et elles avaient en tête des idées complètement…loufoques.

« Edward et moi pensions aller voir maman et papa cette semaine, pour convenir avec eux d'une date… »

« Mais tu as… »

« Esme, je me suis déjà mariée, je suis au courant des démarches. Patricia et moi devons retrouver les filles demain pour acheter ma robe »

Patricia sourit à mes côtés, et je levai les yeux au ciel, elles avaient bien sympathisées toutes les trois, alors je craignais ces essais. Soudain la voix de mon interlocutrice changea

« Bella, tu ramènes tes fesses avec Patricia, et on va parler décorations ! »Ordonna Alice et je grimaçai

« Qui c'est ? »Demanda Patricia du bout des lèvres, et je lui murmurai le nom d'Alice. Elle sourit, d'un air entendu et me prit mon téléphone des mains. Je soupirai en l'entendant convenir d'un point de rdv peu après.

« Allez, en route. On a plein de choses à faire avant de te marier…Que veux-tu pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? »

« Pat ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette fête ! »

« Bah au moins pour le bébé ! »Fit-elle en prenant mon bras.

****

Les essayages n'en finissaient plus.

Et j'étais épuisée et je n'avais pas fini.

Je passai la main sur ma taille drapée dans un bustier beige et la jupe assortie, longue.

« Bella, tu es superbe »Sourit Rose, mais je grimaçai.

« Je ne sais pas…Elle ne me plait pas »Répliquai-je, et je vis le soupir de désespoir de la vendeuse.

« Alors, voyons les autres modèles qui viennent de nous être livrés »Fit-elle, et je commençai déjà à retirer celle-ci.

« Oh Bella ! Je crois que tu vas fondre »Fit Patricia rêveuse.

Je soupirai et me tournai vers mes amies pour voir ce qu'elle caressait avec respect.

Je restai immobile devant LA robe que j'avais sous les yeux.

J'approchai les doigts timidement, pour toucher le satin du tissu ivoire.

La vendeuse sourit de toutes ses dents devant mon air approbateur.

« Vous l'essayez ? »

J'hochai la tête, et allai enfiler la robe.

Me regardant dans le miroir je ne pus qu'approuver chaleureusement cette coupe. Le bustier était dessiné de telle manière qu'un léger ventre était possible avec, et prolongé par une superbe jupe qui tombait en corolle autour de mes pieds. Quant aux manches, elles en faisaient tout le charme, longues et évasées aux poignets, elles dessinaient la finesse de mes bras et de mes épaules en les dénudant.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans le salon où les filles m'attendaient. Je souris en repartant me changer, et en renfilant mon jean et mon t-shirt, je sentis enfin mon enfant dans mon ventre.

Ca avait été léger, mais je l'avais senti.

Je posai une main protectrice sur mon ventre, murmurant

« Salut toi, tu te réveilles »

Et je sentis un autre coup, un peu plus prononcé. Je finis d'attacher mes cheveux, et rejoignis mes demoiselles d'honneur qui s'extasiaient devant les robes pastel longues que nous avions choisies plus tôt.

Je vis le regard de Rose et compris qu'elle avait entendu ce que j'avais dit.

Nous repartîmes en direction d'un salon de thé non loin.

Des friandises sur la table, une boisson fruitée dans les mains, nous discutions des préparatifs.

« Il faut une soirée entre filles »Exigea Alice, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être juste quelque chose entre nous, rien d'extravagant…Je te rappelle que ma grossesse est épuisante »Cédai-je, et je les vis se frotter les mains, ravies.

« Bon ! Tu ne vas pas nous le dire ! »Craqua Rose en penchant déjà sa main sur mon ventre. Je souris, et sentis une joie immense m'envahir.

« Le bébé a bougé pour la première fois tout à l'heure »Avouai-je et leurs cris de joie me brisèrent les tympans.

« Bella ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! »Râle Patricia.

Et en un rien de temps mon petit ventre et l'enfant qui y séjournait devinrent le centre d'intérêt de ces femmes.

« Coucou petit bout de chou »S'extasia Patricia

« Roo, salut ma petite nièce, alors tu fais du tracas à maman… »Alice.

« Qui te dit que c'est une nièce ! Refais-le, montre-toi bonhomme »Rosalie.

« Hey ! Les filles, arrêtez un peu…On est dans un lieu public je vous rappelle »Souris-je en écartant leurs mains.

« Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose pour fêter ça »Assura Alice, et je me sentis blêmir.

« Si on t'écoutait, tout ne serait que fête »Rit Rosalie

« Alice, je te laisse faire quelque chose, mais ça sera pour mon mariage ! Tu fais une fête si tu veux, mais ça mélangera mariage et bébé »

« Oh mais ! »Râla-t-elle, et je la pointai du doigt gentiment

« Pas de mais ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour mon mariage, comme un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, soit. Mais on fera quelque chose en même temps pour mon bébé. Je ne veux pas enterrer ma vie de jeune fille, elle n'existe plus, cette vie » Et sans le vouloir, mon ton s'était baissé, nostalgique.

Patricia sourit doucement et posa une main sur mon avant bras.

« Peter serait heureux de te voir ainsi »Murmura-t-elle.

Je tentai un sourire. Bien sûr que jamais Peter n'aurait souhaité que je reste dans un état second, dans ma peine de sa perte. Mais parfois, je me demandais quand même ce que la vie m'aurait offert s'il n'avait pas été victime de ce règlement de compte. Et Sarah lui ressemblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à lui et à notre vie.

Un léger mouvement à nouveau dans mon ventre me fit sourire.

La vie n'était pas si injuste et infondée.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'était quoi ça ? »S'étonna Rose, aux anges.

« Le bébé »Soufflai-je et Alice et Patricia replacèrent leurs mains sur mon ventre, en quête vaine d'un nouveau mouvement.

« On commence à fatiguer »Souris-je en faisant signe au serveur d'apporter l'addition.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? »Me demanda Patricia alors que je la laissais devant chez elle.

« Bien sûr »

« Bella, je me doute que ça peut être difficile d'avancer ainsi, sans Peter » Elle était pleine de sollicitude, et je ne pus qu'approuver.

« Parfois, quand je repense à ma vie…Mais j'ai re…J'ai trouvé Edward, et tout est merveilleux, tel que j'en avais besoin »Assurai-je et Patricia hocha la tête, ravie de ne pas me voir me morfondre.

Elle sortit de la voiture et me salua avant de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, Zach se présenta sur le seuil, et nous nous saluâmes en souriant.

Je démarrai et repartis vers chez moi.

« Non, je ne te dirai rien ! »Entendis-je en passant la porte d'entrée.

J'avançai et trouvai Rose et Edward autour de Sarah qui dessinait.

« Rose, stp ! Je ne pourrai pas attendre »Supplia Edward et je toussotais. Il se retourna et je vis son air gêné avant qu'il ne me rejoigne pour m'embrasser.

Quand il m'eut libéré les lèvres, contre mon gré, je demandai, ironique

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Il lança un regard dépassé à Rose avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi.

« Il veut que je lui montre ta robe. Mais je tiendrai bon »

« C'est injuste ! Tout le monde a déjà vu mon costume »Râla-t-il en passant ses mains sur mon ventre. « Alors comme ça, tu l'as senti bougé »Murmura-t-il, la voix et le regard rempli de fierté et envie.

« Oui. Mais là il dort »

Edward fit la grimace, et je ris avant de l'embrasser.

« Quand est-ce qu'il va venir le bébé ?! »S'impatienta Sarah en nous rejoignant.

« Pas tout de suite »Souris-je en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Que dirais-tu d'aller à la douche ? »Proposai-je

Elle hocha la tête et me suivis dans la salle de bain.

Seules toutes les deux, nous profitâmes de ce moment privilégié pendant lequel Sarah me raconta sa journée.

Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fond d'eau pour jouer avec une poupée ou deux, je la regardai attentivement, fière de ma fille et quelque peu inquiète de ce qui allait lui arriver si la malédiction se réalisait.

Pitié, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ne pus-je que penser.

NOTE : et voilà encore un chapitre et des événements qui se préparent ! Rassurez-vous je poste la suite le plus tôt possible.

bsx


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à SM

(lol, genre vous ne le saviez pas !)

Bref, alors merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et votre engouement pour cette fic, je dois avouer que je pensais pas écrire autant de chapitres…Mais après tout, soyons fous ! xD

Darkgaby : c'est quoi cette review ? Moumoutte ? Bluetooth ? *sifl* Exigeant et chieur !

fasinatiion : ça ne t'a pas choqué qu'Edward réagisse comme ça, tant mieux !

Miinie : vive la folle dingue, moi je dis :p

Sil : ravie que tu aimes ce que j'écris (et non, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce genre de compliments)

jlukes : le temps va vite passer rassure toi ! Vite vous aurez les réponses :)

Et par la dernière, la best, ma Beta Demoisel : ouais quelle surprise ! Surtout avec les bug du site, j'étais toute gaie en voyant ta review ! Et encore merci pour l'aide que tu m'apportes.

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres !

Bonne lecture.

**42-S'apaiser**

29novembre

En regardant mon calendrier cette après-midi là au centre où je travaillais, je réalisai que les semaines avaient passé à une vitesse folle.

Tout en empaquetant mes affaires- j'avais pris mon congé maternité à partir de cet instant- je repensais aux derniers événements, dont celui qui se préparait.

Mon mariage.

Et mon accouchement.

Certes, je n'étais qu'à pas tout à fait six mois de grossesse, cette date limite arrivait tout de même à grands pas, mais je le préparais.

D'abord en sentant mon bébé bouger en moi.

Ensuite en voyant les progrès que nous faisions quant à ma grossesse et à mon avenir.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, tout tournait autour de moi aujourd'hui.

Et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer. La fatigue et le stress en étaient la cause, et je ne pouvais plus m'en cacher.

Mon corps réclamait du repos et du calme. Mais mon esprit gardait éveillé ce qui arrivait.

Je mourais.

A petits feux, mais tout de même.

Carlisle avait fait une série d'examens la veille, puisque je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

Ou bien.

Je ne savais pas comment nommer ce qui se passait en moi.

Sauf un sentiment : l'angoisse.

Je savais qu'un jour j'allais mourir, et je savais aussi que j'avais eu espoir en ma grossesse. Mais plus depuis la veille.

Plus depuis que Carlisle m'avait révélé que mes organes se détruisaient doucement mais sûrement de l'intérieur, pour finir par ne plus fonctionner.

Un coup dans mon ventre, et je laissai échapper un sanglot.

Je posai une main dessus. Hors de question. Hors de question que j'abandonne la partie avant que mon enfant ne soit né. Je devais le mettre au monde, je devais donner à Edward cet enfant.

Ensuite, j'avais le droit d'abandonner.

J'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de la main, et redressai les épaules. J'étais capable de surmonter cette épreuve. La vie de mon enfant était en jeu.

En inspirant je sentis son odeur alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment.

Edward frappa un coup léger à ma porte, et je ne répondis rien. Il n'était rien nécessaire de répondre.

Il entra et sourit.

Puis se figea.

Zut ! Je n'avais pas réussi à rester aussi impassible que je le voulais.

Je sentis immédiatement ses mains sur mes épaules, ses lèvres contre les miennes, mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Bella, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je devais résister. Je ne devais pas laisser les ténèbres et la douleur m'envahir.

« Ca va…Un coup de mou, c'est tout »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Il scruta mon visage, cherchant certainement un signe pour voir mes mensonges. Je souris et posai une main sur sa joue.

« Oui. Le bébé a bougé »

Instantanément, sa main se posa sur mon estomac, et nous sentîmes ensemble les coups que notre enfant donnait. Je pinçai les lèvres, et me forçai au calme.

C'était bien l'enfant d'Edward.

Plein de force.

Une force qu'une simple humaine ne pouvait pas supporter en trop grande quantité.

« Sh »Murmura-t-il contre mon ventre, et je souris de bien-être. Sa voix avait toujours eu le don de m'apaiser, et cela marchait vraisemblablement aussi avec notre enfant. « Ca va mieux ? »Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Merci »Soufflai-je et nous restâmes à nous observer, tendrement.

« Alice t'attend, tu le sais »Annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment, et il jeta un œil à la pièce. « Tu veux que je finisse de ranger quelque chose ? »

« Il y aurait ces livres à mettre dans le carton »Je désignai les étagères où certains de mes livres étaient entreposés. Il hocha la tête, m'embrassa, et se releva pour faire ce que je lui demandais.

Ce fut fait avec sa vitesse vampirique.

Et peu après, je saluai Jane et John qui me souhaitèrent du repos. Ils n'étaient pas dupe, ils voyaient bien que je n'allais pas bien…Pour eux c'était pour un problème lié à la grossesse. Ma grossesse qui ne se voyait pratiquement pas.

Je posai une main sur mon ventre à peine arrondi, sentant tout de même cet être en moi qui grandissait et se nourrissait. Je le sentais devenir plus grand, et plus fort.

Mais je ne prenais pas un gramme.

Même Carlisle avait avoué qu'il était perplexe. Aux échographies, le bébé était à la taille qu'il devait, et ses organes étaient comme il fallait, mais je ne grossissais pas. Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique de la grossesse. Le fait que l'enfant soit à moitié vampire.

« Tu te sens capable pour cette soirée ? »Demanda Edward en me tenant la portière de sa Volvo.

« Oui. Alice m'en voudrait si ce n'était pas le cas »

« Tu sais bien que non. Elle sait les risques que tu encours »

Je souris et l'embrassai doucement

« J'ai besoin de me changer les idées »Avouai-je, et je m'assis sur mon siège.

Edward démarra peu après en direction de l'endroit où Alice avait réservé pour commencer ma fête d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, elle voulait toujours qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une soirée entre femmes pour décompresser avant mon mariage qui tombait deux jours plus tard.

Edward s'arrêta devant un bâtiment moderne de thalassothérapie, et je souris devant l'enseigne. Pour une fois, je n'allais pas me plaindre des idées de ma future belle-sœur. Il entrelaça nos doigts sur mon genou, et je tournai la tête vers lui

« Ca ira, Edward…Profite donc de ta soirée »Souris-je avant de l'embrasser et de quitter l'habitacle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ses frères avaient décidé de lui faire ce soir, et je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Tout ce que je leur avais demandé, c'était qu'Edward soit présent le moment voulu pour me dire oui.

« Bella ! Pile à l'heure »S'excita Alice en venant m'enlacer. J'appréciai son embrasse, prenant ce que je pouvais de forces pour passer cette soirée et les prochaines. J'étais si épuisée…

« Ma chérie, tu as besoin de te détendre »Fit Renée avec affection en passant un bras autour du mien.

J'acquiesçai et suivis ma mère, Esme et mes demoiselles d'honneur à l'intérieur du centre.

Deux jeunes femmes nous accueillirent dès le hall, souriantes et nous guidèrent vers des vestiaires sur notre droite.

« Vous trouverez de quoi vous changer dans la cabine »Indiqua l'une d'elles en nous laissant.

J'entrai et aperçus un t-shirt et short blanc qu'Alice m'avait poussée à acheter une semaine plus tôt. Je souris, et commençai à me changer.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que nous puissions nous retrouver dans les couloirs du centre, en direction de salles de soins.

« Alors, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? »Me demanda Renée en prenant mon bras. Je lui souris et assurai que ça allait, et c'était vrai. La perspective du bien-être qui allait m'envahir m'apaisait.

« Je crois que nous avons une jeune maman parmi nous »Sourit une hôtesse, et je jetai un œil à mes amies qui me désignaient, comme des traitresses. Je répondis par un hochement de tête et la suivis sous leurs encouragements.

« Si vous voulez bien entrer par ici »Elle tint la porte ouverte, et je découvris une salle chaleureuse où l'odeur d'huiles essentielles enivrait les narines et ralentis ma respiration pour m'habituer. La jeune femme me désigna la table un peu plus loin, cachée par un paravent. Je m'y dirigeai en appréciant l'ambiance zen.

Je m'installai et elle commença un massage nécessaire, m'incitant à me détendre au mieux. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Enfin, je passai dans une autre salle, où une autre hôtesse effectua un gommage corporel.

Je quittais ce coin de bâtiment quand Patricia m'interpella.

« Oh Bella ! On se refait ça dès le premier moment de liberté qu'on a »Elle souriait, et je vis combien elle était relaxée.

« Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne fait que commencer »Ris-je et nous n'avions pas fait un pas qu'Alice et Rose nous rejoignaient.

« Alors ? Comment on se sent, les jeunes mamans ? »Demanda Alice avec un sourire de fierté.

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ça, Alice »Je l'enlaçai et je sentis qu'elle ne me serrait pas trop dans ses bras. « Je vais bien »Murmurai-je et elle sourit doucement, comme si elle voyait que je faisais des efforts pour ne pas montrer trop mes souffrances. Elle nous conduisit alors à la piscine où d'autres hôtesses nous conduisirent à Renée et Esme.

« Coucou, les filles »Lança ma mère alors que nous entrions dans l'eau.

« Alors ces massages ? »

« Le pied ! »Assura Rosalie en s'installant sur un banc pour s'appuyer aux remous du bain hydro-massant. J'acquiesçai et m'assis à ses côtés.

Patricia soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Edward et toi partez où ? »Renée était la tête appuyée contre le haut du bassin, les coudes y étaient posés aussi.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il a été décidé que ça serait une surprise… »Grimaçai-je et j'entendis Alice qui pouffait de rire.

« Au moins chacun a un secret à découvrir »Proposa Rose en souriant.

Je secouai la tête

« C'est pas la même chose ! Que le fiancé voit la robe avant l'heure de sa fiancée, est une vieille tradition…Le secret de la destination de la lune de miel en revanche… »

« C'est si romantique…Zach a fait la même chose, souviens-toi »Intervint Patricia et je soupirai.

J'étais en infériorité.

« Et pour le bébé ? Avez-vous trouvé des prénoms ? »S'intéressa Esme de sa voix toujours aussi douce et affectueuse.

« Nous en avons en tête… »Commençai-je

« Mais quand vous êtes seuls, vous pensez à autre chose »S'amusa Alice d'un air entendu, et je sentis que je rougissais. Tout le monde éclata de rire et une série de récits fut racontée pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Je fermai les yeux, laissant ces discussions de côté, et me concentrant sur le bien-être de ses remous dans mon dos et mes reins. Ma tête s'appuya au bord du bassin, et je laissai mes idées vagabonder.

----------------

J'avais fait mon échographie la veille, et à présent nous aménagions la chambre de notre enfant. Comme convenu, Edward ne demanda pas le sexe de notre enfant, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas non plus lu dans les pensées de Carlisle.

Assise dans le rocking-chair près de la fenêtre, je le regardai placer le berceau à sa place, sur la droite, sous un voile de tissu que Rose et Emmett nous avaient offert pour mettre dessus. Il releva la tête de son installation, et nos regards se croisèrent, il sourit et vint s'agenouiller à mes pieds, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Parfaitement bien, puisque l'homme que j'aime me fait une démonstration de virilité pure »Affirmai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il sourit et m'embrassa légèrement avant de s'éloigner, Sarah était à nos côtés, par terre en train de dessiner, mais tout de même.

« Maman, comment il s'appelle le bébé ? »Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Edward sortait les peluches que nous avions achetées. Il arrêta son geste et me lança un regard tout aussi interrogateur que ma fille.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il s'appelle ? »

« Je veux un petit-frère »Assura-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

« Et pourquoi pas une petite sœur ? »

« C'est pas bien les petites sœurs, c'est Malory qui l'a dit »Et je souris, la petite fille en question avait une nouvelle petite sœur tout juste née. Bien sûr, pour elle, ce nouveau bébé était la pire chose à imaginer.

Edward vint s'installer à nos côtés, nos doigts entrelacés sagement sur ma jambe et il proposa

« Alyssa, si c'est une fille. Maxence est joli pour un garçon »

J'acquiesçai

« Max…Ca me plait »

« Max il est méchant à l'école, il nous embête à la cantine »

Edward rit doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sarah

« Alors pas Max »

« Noah ? »Dis-je et nous grimaçâmes en même temps.

« Enzo ! »S'écria Sarah avec espoir, et je croisai le regard d'Edward. L'idée me vint immédiatement

« Ambre »Murmurai-je, et je vis une lueur d'émotions s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« C'est joli »Acquiesça Sarah.

« Et pourquoi pas…Renéesme ou Carlie ? »

Je passai une main douce sur le visage d'Edward et souris

« Et s'il s'agit d'un fils ? »

« Tu en veux un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peu importe, le bébé est de toi » Affirmai-je et il déposa un baiser sur mes doigts.

« Moi j'aime bien Enzo ! »Répéta Sarah et j'embrassai sa tempe

« On a encore le temps, ma chérie »

Edward et moi ne baissâmes pas nos regards pendant un instant infini.

----------------

« Bella, ouhou ! »

Je sentis une main fraiche sur mon épaule, et rouvris les yeux. Rose était penchée sur moi, et Alice, Esme, Renée et Patricia souriaient.

« J'en connais une qui adore ces bains ! »Rit Patricia en sortant de l'eau.

« Désolée, je crois que je me suis endormie »Avouai-je en les rejoignant sur le bord du bassin.

Nous rejoignîmes les vestiaires et je remarquai seulement que le temps avait continué sa course et qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de préparer le diner.

Je renfilai un pull et un jean et retrouvai tout le monde dans le hall.

« Merci beaucoup »Souris-je en quittant le bâtiment.

« Votre carrosse est avancé, princesse »Affirma Alice en nous conduisant jusqu'à une limousine noire aux vitres teintées.

Patricia entra la première et s'enthousiasma en voyant les sièges en cuir clair et le minibar rempli de cocktails de fruits.

« Alice, tu n'aurais pas du ! »Me plaignis-je alors qu'elle servait plusieurs coupes non alcoolisés.

Elle sourit et j'écoutai Renée et Patricia s'extasier.

« Regarde-moi ces gens ! »

« Ce qu'ils sont curieux ! »

« Poussez-vous ! Convoi exceptionnel ! »

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant un club que je connaissais pour sa réputation de mélange des genres musicaux, selon les salles, et qui était ouvert 24h/24. Ce fut Rosalie qui nous guida à travers le bâtiment, jusqu'à une salle où des musiques d'orient étaient diffusées.

Un serveur nous apporta des cocktails de fruits aussi divers qu'étonnants, et Rosalie se précipita sur la piste. Elle y passa les quelques quatre-vingt dix minutes que nous y restions à danser, sans se soucier, ou du moins en apparence, des hommes qui se languissaient autour d'elle. Renée et moi avions pu discuter un peu de son séjour ici, et des habitudes de Sarah quand elle la garderait. Esme et Alice s'enthousiasmaient à la perspective de mon voyage de noces, mais ne voulaient rien révéler, et je repartis donc, frustrée mais détendue avec elles, chez moi.

****

30novembre

Un jour.

C'était ce qu'il restait avant que je ne sois mariée avec Edward. Ce fut la première pensée que j'eus en ouvrant les yeux sur la journée brumeuse qui se levait.

J'étendis le bras, et réalisai que j'étais toujours seule dans ce grand lit. Je souris en entendant du mouvement devant la baie vitrée. Chou regardait dehors.

Cherchait-il Edward ?

Je souris à ma supposition. Chou avait sans doute juste vu passer un animal, et son instinct lui disait de l'attaquer.

L'odeur de jus d'orange tout juste pressé arriva à mes narines, et je soupirai d'aise.

Renée était dans la maison, ça se sentait. Du coup, mon estomac se fit entendre, avant que je ne me crispe de douleur.

Dans l'instant, Rosalie fut à mes côtés.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Le bébé… »

« Il n'a rien, je l'entends »Rassura-t-elle et je serrai mes mains plus fort sur mon ventre.

« Il a bougé, et… »Et cela recommença. Je me mordis les lèvres, je ne devais pas les alarmer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Respire Bella »Me conseilla Rosalie en m'aidant à m'installer confortablement contre mes oreilles. « Ca fait ça souvent ? »

Je secouai la tête.

Non, jamais je n'avais aussi mal aux coups que mon enfant donnait.

« Ca ira. Il prend de la force, et je ne suis pas habituée »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qui se passe »Affirma-t-elle.

Je souris devant sa sollicitude, puis enfin, la douleur passa et je respirai mieux.

Elle m'aida à me lever et avant de franchir la porte

« Renée ? »

« Esme et Alice ne lui ont rien dit. Elles s'inquiètent en tout cas »

J'hochai la tête, plaquai un sourire sur mes lèvres, et entrai dans la cuisine où Renée cuisinait.

« Bonjour tout le monde »Saluai-je alors qu'Alice et Esme étaient assises autour du comptoir central.

« Coucou ma chérie »Renée m'embrassa sur la joue sans voir que Rose m'avait laissée appuyer au comptoir.

« Bien dormi ? »Demandai-je

« Comme un bébé »Affirma ma mère en me donnant un verre de jus qu'elle avait préparé.

« Moi aussi »

« Alors quel est le programme ? »S'enquit Esme quand j'eus avalé une tartine de pain d'un air affamé.

« Alice m'a convaincue de rester entre ses mains pour qu'elle s'occupe de mes ongles »Grimaçai-je et elles sourirent tendrement.

« C'est parfait ! On va avoir le temps de finir les préparatifs de la salle du repas alors ! »

« Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas que Jake, Embry et Seth ont pu se libérer avec leurs femmes »Rappelai-je.

« Je suis chauffeur »Affirma Rose.

« Tu es sûre ? »Fis-je avec scepticisme. Elle et Jacob n'étaient pas connus pour être les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Si quelque chose ne me plait pas, je laisse sur le bas côté »Sourit-elle. Autrement dit, si Jake l'agaçait, elle lui foutrait une raclée. J'hochai la tête en souriant. C'était exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit quand je l'avais appelé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Aller, à la douche ! Après on doit récupérer ta fille chez Malory et aller à la maison pour tes soins »Me pressa Alice

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui gardait Sarah ? »Intervint Renée

« Oui, avec Esme »Répondis-je et je vis leurs sourires de plaisir.

« Bon, mais de toute façon, tu dois te changer »Répliqua Alice en me prenant la main pour me lever.

« A tout à l'heure »Lançai-je alors qu'elle m'entraînait à sa suite.

Peu après, je montai dans sa voiture, une nouvelle Porsche que Jazz lui avait offerte, et nous atteignîmes dans un temps record la maison des Cullen.

« Les garçons ne rentrent pas avant la fin d'après-midi, on va être tranquille »Annonça-t-elle en m'ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Tu sais où ils sont ? »

Elle sourit, énigmatique, mais je n'eus pas à la supplier.

« Emmett et Gaby ont préparé une surprise à Edward, et Jazz et Carlisle se sont amusés à les suivre…Ils vont chasser, mais le faire tourner en bourrique, je crois…Enfin, un jeu entre eux ! »Et elle se détourna en direction de sa salle de bain. « Assieds-toi »Ordonna-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait acquis depuis peu-ma grossesse était cause de douleur, et dans la chaise qu'elle avait auparavant, je n'étais pas bien, donc elle avait investi, et de fait, je venais plus facilement.

Instantanément, elle s'activa autour de moi, limant, soignant et peignant mes ongles des mains et des pieds.

Quand elle eut fini, elle appliqua une crème adoucissante sur mes mains, et dans ses gestes, je savais qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose

« Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle leva un regard inquiet sur moi, et je cessai de respirer un instant.

« Tes douleurs…Tu veux qu'on fasse des recherches ? »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des choses concrètes »

« En fait, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une vision de ce que nous devions trouver pour répondre à certaines questions et inquiétudes »Avoua-t-elle en se levant.

« Alice ! »Je l'enlaçai, les larmes aux yeux, et nous nous précipitâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle, sur son ordinateur. « Tu n'as pas un ordinateur, toi-même ? »

« Celui-là est plus puissant »Répondit-elle déjà penchée sur une page internet.

Les pages défilèrent pendant quelques minutes, temps suffisant pour cette vampire de trouver ce qui l'intéressait, et elle s'assit, visiblement sous le choc « Edward ne va pas aimer »Affirma-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te transformes de l'intérieur en vampire…Tu finiras par ne plus rien sentir…Quand tes organes ne fonctionneront plus »

« Quand je serai morte »Murmurai-je en m'appuyant tant bien que mal au bureau.

Elle resta silencieuse, lisant et relisant les pages qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre. Encore quatre mois, voilà ce à quoi j'aurais droit.

« Bon sang ! Mais bien sûr ! »S'exclama Alice en se frappant le front.

« Quoi ? »Espérai-je devant son sourire.

« Ce qu'on peut être idiot ! Bella, ta mort, ça ne sera pas une mort complète…Tu deviens un vampire. Et un vampire est par définition, mort »

« Je ne te suis pas, Alice »

« La malédiction parle de mort de la mère, et de changements qu'elle subit. Ici, en gros, il est dit que tu meurs d'un point de vue humain, mais ton existence continue. Bella, tu mettras au monde ton enfant lorsque ton corps sera mort, c'est ce que Clark a dit. Il a raison, et les changements que tu subis :baisse de température, odorat décuplé, froideur et perfection…Ne sont que des transformations que subit un nouveau né !Et tes organes ne fonctionneront plus, ta peau va se renforcer, et tu ne sentiras plus de douleur comme une humaine. Bella, tu vas vivre ! »

Je la regardai, les larmes aux yeux.

Un énorme poids s'était envolé de mes épaules, je l'enlaçai en sentant mes larmes sur mes joues.

« Je vais vivre »Répétai-je et elle hocha la tête avec force, essuyant mes joues.

NOTE : alors ? Rassurées par cette malédiction ? Vous avez tout bien compris ? Dites moi si ce n'est pas le cas…

Je vous préviens, tout va s'accélérer à présent…Parce que je touche le bout de mon inspiration.

Alors j'espère que tout vous plaira !

A très vite (demain soir, je risque de poster plus tard que ce soir, ne m'en veuillez pas) et bisoux


	44. Chapter 44

Alors je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rassurer quant à la malédiction ! J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à vous envoyer de faux indices ! (sadique jusqu'au bout !)

Funnyfox91 : je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je mets en plus…J'ai quelques idées, mais ça ne dépassera pas à peine une dizaine de chapitre en plus…A moins qu'on m'en donne de nouvelles :d

Caro30 : je verserai surement une petite larme aussi ! A moins que j'ai une autre fic en tête…Comme Forks-Seconde Chance que j'ai en ce moment…

Annouk : ouais, rien de désastreux ! C'est Bella quand même ! xD

Malika : merci d'avoir continuer à lire ! Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te fidéliser !

Bigmonster4 :j'ai un certain talent pour vous foutre les jetons hihihi

x8-twilight-8x : merci pour ta review, j'avoue que ça me donne des idées pour continuer ;)

Miinie :ouais ! Vive la folle dingue !!!

Et encore un grand merci à DarkGaby et Demoisel et tous les autres! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture.

**43-Unis**

**EDWARD POV**

« Pas la peine de t'énerver sur ton nœud, Edward »

L'amusement dans la voix de Carlisle me fit soupirer.

Tout le monde était si détendu, alors que je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas sans me pincer.

Et à chaque fois je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je me mariais avec Bella.

Un sourire vola sur mes lèvres alors que mon père refaisait mon nœud papillon. Pourquoi avais-je accepté ce costume ? Et la réponse fut claire : Alice avait insisté.

« Alors, prêt ? »Demanda Jazz en entrant dans ma chambre, comme dans un moulin.

« Il est un peu stressé »Déclara Carlisle et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr que je l'étais ! J'épousais enfin celle que j'avais toujours attendue, celle qui était faite pour moi…

'_Tu veux un peu d'aide ?'_Proposa Jazz et je déclinai l'offre. J'étais heureux de ressentir cela.

'_Allons-y !'_ Déclara Emmett avant d'allumer la musique à fond depuis sa chambre.

Gaby était en bas, dans le salon avec Jake, et il ne retint pas son éclat de rire.

« Oh ça va les gars ! »Râlai-je en me détournant pour enfiler ma veste de costume.

« Oh ! Edward ! Tu dois avouer que c'est excellent comme souvenir d'enterrement de vie de garçon ! »Jasper me tapa gentiment dans l'épaule, et je souris malgré moi.

« Oui, Jazz, excellent »

« Heureusement qu'on ne fait pas ça tous les jours tout de même »Nous rappela Carlisle et je ris avec Jazz, au même titre que Gaby et Emmett.

----------------

Je revis la tête de notre père quand Emmett s'était enduit d'une odeur indéfinissable, que Gaby m'avait manipulé comme une marionnette en bougeant lui-même mes bras et jambes pour 'me battre' contre Emmett. Evidemment, c'était moi qui avais le plus souffert puisque je volais souvent contre les arbres, ou alors, je ressentais des coups de colère que je ne pouvais pas exprimer puisque j'étais contrôlé. A en devenir dingue ! Carlisle était même intervenu au moment où je mourais de faim, il avait envoyé un animal mort dans les airs, et j'avais retrouvé ma liberté d'actions…

Pour mieux aller retomber plusieurs mètres plus loin dans les bras d'Em qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait.

La séance avait duré quelques temps encore, où je n'avais rien avalé malgré la faim qui me taraudait, puis je réussis à échapper à Gaby un instant suffisamment long pour que je le maintienne inerte au sol, avec l'aide de Jazz.

Et Emmett avait couru comme un lapin sur plusieurs kilomètres avant que je ne l'attrape et que nous nous battions.

On avait fini dans une rivière, trempés jusqu'aux os, et affamés.

----------------

« Hey ! Dépêchez, Bella va arriver ! » Nous appela Seth. Et je regardai Carlisle à mes côtés. Il me sourit, et nous descendîmes dans le salon où la cérémonie se déroulerait.

Déjà, les Quileute étaient présents. Ils étaient arrivés la veille un peu avant mon retour de la chasse, et s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus avec tout le monde dans ma famille. Très vite, ils s'étaient installés devant un match à la télévision, et les femmes s'étaient installées pour parler des derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie et le repas qui suivait.

Et Bella m'avait pris par la main pour me conduire dans ma chambre.

----------------

Nos doigts étaient entrelacés alors que nous montions dans ma chambre, les rires et plaisanteries allaient bon train dans le salon, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Bella et moi étions l'un avec l'autre, seuls, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis deux jours.

J'entamai un geste pour ouvrir la porte quand elle se mit sur mon chemin, et m'embrassa, ses deux mains autour de mon cou. Immédiatement, je moulai nos corps, et elle se retrouva appuyée à la porte, mes mains passant doucement sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, et son ventre.

« Tu m'as manqué »Avoua-t-elle en détachant nos lèvres un court instant avant de reprendre le baiser. J'acquiesçai en jouant avec sa langue, respirant son odeur si particulière qui me rendait dingue d'elle. Lentement je passai une main dans le creux de ses reins, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de me séparer d'elle encore un seul instant.

J'ouvris la porte d'une main, et la poussai à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup de talon, nous isolant dans cette pièce, sur ce lit.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules alors que j'effleurais la peau tendre de son cou avec mes lèvres. En arrivant sur son ventre où j'entendais notre enfant vivre et grandir, une pensée pour l'avenir m'atteignit.

Comment allais-je faire seul ? Avec Sarah et notre enfant ?

Je chassai ses pensées de mon esprit, me concentrant sur le corps que je tenais entre mes mains froides. Un corps si parfait, qui vivait sous mes doigts.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son visage et ses épaules.

« Edward ! »Murmura-t-elle alors que je passais une main sur ses cuisses. Elle sourit et je l'embrassai doucement.

Je voulais tellement l'entendre dire mon nom de cette manière, pour toujours…Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie en décidait peut-être autrement alors qu'elle nous laissait avoir notre enfant ?

Frustré, je retombai sur le dos, les mâchoires serrées. Je n'étais pas prêt à ne plus être avec Bella…Un instant après, je sentis ses doigts sur mon visage, légers, rassurants.

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer »Commença-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses hanches. Alors elle annonça « Tu es bien stressé alors que moi je vais bien..Enfin, Alice a du garder le suspense…Edward, la malédiction n'en est pas une au sens stricte. Je vais vivre, je vais devenir un vampire après avoir donné naissance à notre enfant…Je serai là » Je sentis un poids énorme me quitter alors que l'émotion se lisait dans sa voix et ses yeux.

« Bella »Ne pus-je que dire.

'_Oh mon Dieu, merci'_

'_Alors plus de problèmes ?'_

Non. Plus de problèmes.

Je fermai mon esprit à ma famille qui nous félicitait, et repris les lèvres de Bella.

Je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie de la laisser s'éloigner de moi.

----------------

Zach et Gaby se mirent au piano, et jouèrent sur les touches, puisqu'ils ne jouaient pas de morceaux, et j'entendis enfin la voiture arriver.

Je regardai autour de moi, et réalisai que Rose, Esme et Patricia étaient déjà là, incitant tout le monde à s'installer. Sarah vint à moi et je lui souris doucement

« Tout va bien, Sarah ? »

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de me mettre à son niveau. J'obtempérai et restai bouche bée à sa question

« Tu vas être mon nouveau papa, alors ? »

Autour de moi, les gens s'immobilisèrent, tous émus par la question. J'enlaçai Sarah

« Tu veux bien ? »

Elle sautilla de joie et déposa un baiser sur ma joue au moment où Alice entrait dans le salon.

Alors la tension accumulée au cours des dernières heures sans Bella-parce qu'ils nous avaient convaincu que nos retrouvailles en seraient encore plus merveilleuses si nous n'étions pas ensemble avant la cérémonie, et je commençais à compter les heures qui nous séparaient de notre nuit de noces-et l'excitation des préparatifs diminuèrent pour laisser place au simple plaisir du moment. Sous un signe de Renée qui nous rejoignait, Carlisle mit en route la musique et je cessai de respirer.

Elle apparut comme une déesse à l'autre bout du tapis qui avait été déroulé, le faible soleil dans le dos la faisait irradier.

J'entendis les murmures d'admiration, mais me concentrai sur son image.

L'ivoire de la robe était relevé par un maquillage discret et des perles à son cou fin. Dans ses mouvements, je vis la brillance du bracelet que je lui avais offert, puis je croisai son regard et ne le lâchai plus.

Lentement elle remonta vers moi, quand enfin Charlie joignit nos mains, je sentis la pression des doigts de Bella sur les miens. Et je savais qu'on ne voyait que notre amour transparaitre dans nos regards.

« Qui amène la fiancée ? »

« Sa mère et moi-même »Assura Charlie en embrassant Bella sur la joue, et me souriant.

**BELLA POV**

Je regardai Edward qui me regardait, et je souris d'autant plus. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, et du coin de l'œil, je vis le sourire entendu d'Emmett.

Puis je me replongeai dans le regard ambré d'Edward et n'entendis qu'à peine la question du prêtre, un homme entre deux âges qui avait accepté que nous nous marions rapidement. Et même si j'étais veuve, n'étant jamais passée par l'Eglise avec Peter, puisqu'il ne le souhaitait pas, notre union à Edward et moi paraissait la première pour chacun d'entre nous.

« Isabella voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Masen Cullen, pour le chérir, le soutenir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux »Et je retins un sourire.

Jamais la mort ne nous séparerait.

« Et vous, Edward, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan, veuve Duncan ? »

Edward prit le temps de plonger son regard dans le mien, le courant entre nous passait à merveille, et je me retins de l'embrasser sur le champ.

« Oui, je le veux »

Un murmure de satisfaction se fit entendre devant le ton rauque et ensorcelant qu'il avait prit.

Enfin, maintenant que nous avions échangé nos alliances dans une solennité entière, j'entendis la phrase que j'attendais depuis le début de la journée.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Et Edward ne se fit pas prier, à croire qu'il attendait cela aussi.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore autour de ma main, et il m'attira à lui en posant une main sur ma taille.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres, et je vis la joie et l'amour dans ses prunelles brillantes.

Le baiser fut court mais intense, et je retins un soupir de mécontentement quand Edward relâcha mes lèvres pour m'enlacer étroitement contre lui, nous tournant vers nos familles qui applaudissaient.

Les embrassades et félicitations achevées, je me retrouvai à quelques pas de mon mari-et cette pensée m'emplit de joie-séparée par un rang de personnes. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lus son empressement à mettre fin à tout cela.

Une petite main s'accrocha à la mienne en même temps qu'une tête se posait sur mon ventre. Je souris en baissant les yeux sur ma fille

« Bonjour ma chérie »Je me baissai vers elle et l'embrassai

« Tu es belle, maman »Assura-t-elle en jouant avec les mèches de mes cheveux dans mon cou.

« Merci ma puce…Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai un nouveau papa, Edward a dit »

Mon cœur se gonfla de plaisir et je l'embrassai avec émotions.

« Bella »M'appela Renée un peu plus loin, et je serrai Sarah dans mes bras, sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Renée approuva d'un resplendissant sourire et prit plusieurs photos.

Alors tous les appareils possibles et imaginables qui se trouvaient dans la salle cliquetèrent autour de nous, en même temps que les gens défilaient pour être pris avec notre couple. Je savais que certaines seraient ratées puisqu'il y avait des clowns dans l'assistance qui grimaçaient ou bougeaient au moment où le cliché était pris.

Enfin, Esme ordonna un placement calme à ses enfants, et je me retrouvai entourer de tous les Cullen. Edward posa ses mains sur mon ventre, j'y joignis les miennes. Alice et Jazz étaient à ma droite tandis que Rose et Emmett s'installaient à gauche, tous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs photos furent prises, et je savais qu'alors que je demandais qu'on arrête les prises quelques secondes pour tourner la tête vers Edward et l'embrasser, une série de flash avaient retentis, capturant cet instant de pur bonheur.

« A moi ! »Réclama Jacob en approchant avec Leah et Sony.

Je souris, et tendis les mains vers eux. Jake m'embrassa sur la joue, et se mit à mes côtés, Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi, et je ris de son accès de possessivité. Leah installa Sony à nos pieds, en même temps que Sarah,e t la photo fut prise par tout le monde. Enfin, les autres Quileutes nous rejoignirent, puis Edward m'entraina d'autorité à l'écart dans la cuisine.

Les rires fusèrent ainsi que les plaisanteries.

Edward m'enlaça étroitement, et posa son front sur le mien.

« Je n'en peux plus…Partons »

« Edward, on doit encore diner, et danser » Je tentai d'être ferme, mais au fond je ne rêvais que de le laisser m'emmener où il le souhaitait. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille, et je sentis son corps parfait contre moi. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de désir.

« On pourrait le faire, rien que nous deux ! »Assura-t-il, tentant. Et je savais qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes idées que moi en tête.

Je l'embrassai avec force, les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Hey vous deux ! Ca sera pour plus tard ! »Rit Patricia en m'attirant dans le salon. Edward grogna avant de se placer dans mon dos pour me garder dans ses bras.

****

Le repas s'était merveilleusement bien passé.

Les plats avaient défilé les uns après les autres parmi les convives en même temps que les rires et plaisanteries. Comme Renée l'avait prédit, de mêler les gens et les familles avaient garanti les ententes et la joie dans la salle.

A présent, Edward et moi ouvrions le bal sur une musique douce qu'il avait composée pour l'occasion.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'il me conduisait sous le chapiteau monté à cet effet par Seth et Embry.

La musique en route, Edward m'enlaça doucement et nos regards se soudèrent pour qu'il n'y ait que nous au monde.

J'eus légèrement conscience que d'autres couples évoluaient autour de nous, mais je restai noyée sous le regard envoûtant de mon mari.

Après deux danses, nous entendîmes toussoter à nos côtés, et je croisai le regard de Charlie, discret.

« Pourrais-je faire quelques pas avec ma fille? »

Je souris, embrassai Edward doucement avant de me tourner vers mon père.

« Tu es très belle, Bella »Affirma-t-il en me guidant.

« Et très heureuse, papa »

Il sourit et laissa un silence tendre s'installer. Il ne me fallait pas de mots pour savoir qu'il était content pour moi. Ensuite, je vis Carlisle me proposer une danse, et ainsi de suite pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité.

Quand je retournais à ma table, je trouvai Alice perdue dans ses pensées. Je posai une main douce sur sa main, et elle sursauta. Chose qui m'étonna et me fit sursauter.

« Alice ? »M'inquiétai-je en même temps que les mains d'Edward se plaçaient sur mes côtes.

Je sus que quelque chose arrivait.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »Murmura-t-il. Et je me rendis compte que j'avais entendu ce que je n'aurais jamais entendu en temps normal. J'eus ma réponse rapidement quand j'entendis un bruit de voiture par-dessus celui des rires dehors.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et l'interrogeai du regard. Il m'embrassa, et je captai encore plus la tension qui l'habitait.

« Qui est-ce ? »Demandai-je et il parut étonné « J'ai entendu la voiture arriver, je ne reconnais simplement pas l'odeur »Avouai-je et dans ses prunelles, je vis une lueur de joie face aux transformations que je subissais, mais au devant, il parut ennuyé.

« Clark, Siham et Haylee »Répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Assister à la fin de la fête »

« Ils s'attendent à ce que quelque chose se passe n'est-ce pas ? »

« On fait quoi ? »Demanda Jake en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me tournai vers lui, et vis qu'il était prêt d'exploser.

« Jake, calme-toi. On n'a pas besoin que vous vous énerviez »

« Bella a raison, on s'en charge. Rose »Demanda Edward et sa sœur acquiesça, à l'autre bout de la piste de danse. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'entendre toutes les conversations autour de moi, parmi mes invités.

« Em, Gaby, faites un tour »Proposa Jazz en prenant les commandes.

Et de chaque côté de la piste, je vis les vampires hocher la tête et s'éclipser pour vérifier les alentours.

« Tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas venus seuls ? »M'inquiétai-je

« J'ai vu une attaque, Bella »Avoua Alice

« Alice ! »Râla Edward

« Elle a le droit de savoir »

J'occultai leur conversation et les autres avec le maximum de concentration pour m'orienter vers Rose et Jazz qui parlaient avec les nouveaux arrivants.

« Continuez donc…Nous voulons juste donner nos meilleurs vœux au jeune couple »Fit Clark avec dédain alors qu'il avançait déjà vers nous.

« A ta place je ne le ferai pas »Menaça Jazz.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »Interrogea Haylee, et il me sembla entendre un réel intérêt dans sa voix.

« Haylee est différente »Murmurai-je à Edward et il hocha la tête.

« Elle ne restera pas longtemps avec eux »

« J'ai eu une vision de Gaby et elle »Confia Alice en se levant, et à quelques centaines de mètres de là, j'entendis Gaby

« Quoi ? Cette vampire et moi ? »Il semblait incrédule, et je souris. Si la vision se réalisait, et je pensais bien que cela se ferait, ils feraient un beau couple, et je ne pourrais qu'approuver.

« Mamie, je suis fatiguée »Se plaignit Sarah de l'autre côté et je me tournai vers elle. Elle s'asseyait sur les genoux de Renée qui la berça en croisant mon regard.

« Je m'occuper de Sarah…Clark… »

« On s'en charge. Il ne restera pas »Affirma Edward en m'embrassant.

Puis il me regarda partir, et je me concentrai sur mes invités. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser deviner que quelque chose d'horrible pouvait arriver à chaque instant.

« Comment tu vas ma chérie ? »Souris-je en m'asseyant près de ma fille, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle me sourit et vint se blottir contre moi.

« Je veux rentrer maman »

« Ca va être fini, ma puce. Tu sais que je ne rentre pas avec toi ce soir ? »

« Tu pars avec Edward »

« ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Tu reviendras ? »

« Mais bien sur ! Demain, avant de partir en voyage »Et je l'embrassai fort sur le front. Elle était si innocente et je l'aimais tellement que j'avais du mal à réaliser que j'allais la laisser seule avec mes parents pendant une semaine, sans que je n'ai la certitude d'être dans les alentours. Edward ayant refusé de me révéler notre destination de lune de miel, et encore plus, de nuit de noces.

Un petit poids s'affaissa sur mon épaule alors que Sarah s'endormait dans mes bras.

Et dans mon ventre, un petit coup me ramena à l'enfant que j'attendais. Depuis que je savais que j'allais le voir grandir, j'étais heureuse, et il me semblait que l'enfant le ressentait. Il était plus léger dans mon ventre, et plus doux dans ses mouvements.

« Je crois qu'on va y aller »Proposa Renée en cherchant l'avis de Phil dans son regard. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« On va vous laisser »Répondit Phil en se levant déjà.

Il prit Sarah de mes bras, elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, et il m'embrassa avant de tendre la main à Renée.

« Je suis tellement heureuse, ma chérie »Elle me prit dans ses bras et je sentis une larme gouter sur mon épaule. Je souris et essuyai ses joues avec douceur.

« A demain soir »

Elle acquiesça et je vis Edward arriver pour la saluer.

« Fais attention à ma petite fille, d'accord ? »Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues.

« Promis, Renée. Bonne nuit »

Il embrassa aussi doucement Sarah et serra la main de Phil.

Enfin, il se tourna vers moi et vint m'enlacer.

« Clark ? »Demandai-je alors que je ne l'entendais plus.

« Reparti. Il est un peu déçu de te voir en forme, en fait »

« Comment ne pas être en forme en ayant un époux comme toi ? »Fis-je d'un ton séducteur, et je vis ses pupilles s'assombrir.

« Tu as intérêt d'être en forme avec ce que j'ai en tête »Assura-t-il, son souffle dans mon cou, et je retins ma respiration, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses avants-bras.

« Rem »Toussota Jake, et en le voyant, je savais que le danger était passé.

« Je crois qu'Alice va devenir folle si vous ne bougez pas »

Je tournai la tête vers l'intéressée que Jazz gardait dans ses bras. Edward rit contre mon oreille, et m'entraîna dans une énième danse pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Je me perdis encore dans ses yeux magnifiques, notre enfant me donnant de petit coup pour signifier sa présence.

Edward passa sa main sur mon ventre tout en me guidant, et il murmura

« On sait que tu es là, bonhomme. Mais laisse maman et papa tout seul »

Je ris et sentis une légère rougeur sur mon visage alors que j'entendais les sous-entendus qu'il impliquait. « Je t'aime »

« Pour toujours »Répondis-je avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Les applaudissements retentirent en même temps que les flashs des photos.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je vis Haylee auprès de Gaby, Emmett et Rose. Cette dernière sourit devant mes interrogations

« Elle est pas intéressée par le jeu de Clark de te harceler jusqu'à la fin. Notre vie lui plait bien plus »

Je croisai les yeux rouges d'Haylee, et lui souris doucement. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, mais me répondis à mon sourire.

« Allons-y »Murmura Edward et je le suivis.

****

Nous étions isolés du monde, entre ciel et terre dans cette cabane dans les arbres, et les étoiles étaient les seuls témoins de nos ébats.

Je retombai sur le lit, à bout de souffle, une jambe en travers de la taille d'Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

Edward plia son coude et posa sa tête dans sa main, il me regarda, les yeux brillants et sourit en laissant ses doigts courir sur ma poitrine.

« Tu es magnifique »Murmura-t-il, et je relevai la tête pour l'embrasser.

Instantanément, je le sentis contre moi, nos corps s'unissant à nouveau avec douceur et tendresse.

Je fermai les yeux, submergée par toutes ces sensations que je ressentais, et vis une myriade d'étoiles sous mes paupières.

Nous étions arrivés ici depuis plusieurs heures, après une course folle sur le dos d'Edward à travers la forêt qui entourait la ville et la maison. J'avais senti le vent sur mon visage, et n'avais pu qu'apprécier les yeux ouverts de voir les arbres défilés. En un temps record, nous étions parvenus en haut de cet arbre, et la cabane s'était présentée à moi comme un mirage. Les lumières des bougies vacillaient au vent, mais elles résistaient pour illuminer de plusieurs couleurs cet endroit où de multiples tapis recouvraient le sol, s'harmonisant avec l'arbre centenaire qui nous soutenait. Quand Edward m'avait reposée à ses côtés, j'étais sous le charme, et je ne me retins pas de l'embrasser, moulant mon corps au sien.

Doucement, je l'avais entraîné au sol, et nous n'en avions plus bougé.

Je relevai les draps sur moi, et m'installai contre le torse frais d'Edward. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur son torse, et je regardai les étoiles au dessus de nous.

« C'est magnifique Edward »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu…Quand le soleil se lève, tout se met à briller »

Je redressai la tête vers lui, et souris

« Si j'étais ingénue, je dirais que ça n'est pas sensée exister dans le monde… »

« Ca existe dans le nôtre »Murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front.

« Le nôtre »Répétai-je.

A présent, c'était vraiment mon monde. Et ca le serait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne un membre à part entière.

« On est mariés »Fis-je avec émotion, comme si le dire, le rendait bien plus réel.

« On ne fait qu'un »

« A jamais »

Et il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Je me laissai guider sur ce chemin du paradis.

NOTE : alors ce mariage ? Ce bonheur ? Cette nuit de noces ?

Bisous à demain!


	45. Chapter 45

Mille pardons pour ne pas avoir posté hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Je suis ravie que ce mariage vous ait plu, mais étant donné certaines reviews pour la lune de miel…allez voir ce que j'ai ajouté ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que la destination de la lune de miel va vous convenir…

Caro30 : merci d'avoir repéré cette phrase en lien avec le film :)

Alicew59 :c'est ma faute si tu n'as pas tout compris pour la nuit de noces ! J'espère que la nouvelle version répondra à ta question

pepperpot62 : merci beaucoup !

Malala/Aude77/ptitebella45/Folfiri :wow ! encore des nouvelles ! merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant

Bigmonster : j'adore les adjectifs que tu utilises ! Hésite pas à les remettre lol

MissCannibalPrincess : ah bah non ! C'est pas ma faute ! Tu as toujours été fluffy :p Shippeuse ? Moi ? Vraiment ? lol, avoue c'est canon de créer des ship !Et sors de ma tête, tricheuse !

Demoisel :tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre

Et merci aux autres !

Bonne lecture

**44-Mr&Ms Cullen**

Le soleil brillait depuis peu quand je me réveillais.

Je frottai ma joue contre le torse d'Edward en souriant, alors que ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux.

« Bonjour madame Cullen »

« Bonjour monsieur Cullen »

Je levai la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent immédiatement. Je passai une jambe au travers de ses hanches et approfondis notre baiser quand je sentis le soleil sur mon dos. Je me redressai de telle manière que les rayons de soleil illuminaient mon époux, et comme un diamant au soleil, Edward brilla de mille feux sous mes doigts. Un bonheur intense m'envahit et je repris ses lèvres avec force.

« Je t'aime, Edward »Assurai-je, alors que ses mains se plaçaient dans ma nuque et dans le creux de mes reins. Nos regards se soudèrent et je vis dans ses yeux le reflet de mon amour pour lui.

Lentement, nous retournâmes à la découverte de nos corps, les yeux dans les yeux pour bien voir nos âmes s'accorder.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, nous redescendîmes au pied de l'arbre, et je m'aperçus que je n'avais rien vu la veille.

Il était vrai que la cabane ne comportait rien en vêtements, de fait je portais la chemise d'Edward qui n'avait plus que son pantalon, et même si j'étais gênée à l'idée de rentrer ainsi, j'étais prête à le faire. Mais sur la terre ferme, il y avait de quoi remplir un dressing entier pour chacun d'entre nous.

Et une table était installée pour un petit déjeuner copieux aux chandelles.

« Edward ! »Fis-je, le souffle coupé, et il m'enlaça doucement contre lui, embrassant mon cou.

« J'aime quand tu es si surprise »

Je me tournai vers lui et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque

« Ca promet ! Si tu réussis à me surprendre le lendemain même de notre mariage ! »Souris-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Il me guida à la penderie et j'attrapai un pantalon sombre et un chemisier bleu profond. Edward enfila un t-shirt beige par-dessus un jean et j'entamai mon petit-déjeuner, nourrie par mon mari qui me proposait plusieurs mets entre ses doigts. Les yeux dans les yeux, je me laissai guider pour savourer les pâtisseries qui étaient sur le plateau, entre deux baisers tendres.

Je ne prêtai qu'une attention légère aux oiseaux qui chantaient autour de nous, happée par l'atmosphère envoutante qu'Edward avait créée.

Enfin, Edward regarda l'heure et annonça

« On ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut dire au revoir avant de partir »

« Humm…Tu ne me diras pas où nous allons, n'est-ce pas ? » Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et il m'embrassa plutôt que de me répondre, sa langue venant déjà à ma rencontre. Je fermai les yeux, et entendis mon cœur s'accélérer.

Je me détachai d'Edward et ne dissimulai pas ma surprise.

« Je te fais cet effet à chaque fois »Se moqua-t-il, et je le frappai sur le torse en riant. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et m'emporta à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

Plaquée contre son corps viril et puissant, ses mains le long de mes côtes, et dans mes reins, je sentis un violent coup contre la paroi de mon ventre, et fus pliée de douleur.

A bout de souffle, je vis l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Edward qui m'aidait à m'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, posant une main douce sur mon estomac, il commença à fredonner une de ses compositions. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration en serrant et desserrant les poings. Edward prit une de mes mains, et nous attendîmes ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux que notre enfant cesse de bouger en moi.

« Ca ira ? »Demanda-t-il quand enfin, tout cessa. J'hochai la tête, encore tremblante. « Je suis désolé, Bella... »Commença-t-il, mais je plaçai un doigt sur sa bouche

« Ca va…Je vais finir par ne plus avoir mal, il me faut du temps pour m'accoutumer…Si seulement il n'était pas si soudain »Souris-je

« Tu entends, petit bout ? Préviens-nous quand tu veux faire des tiennes »Dit-il en s'approchant de mon ventre, et je passai une main dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, émue qu'il agisse ainsi. « Tu es capable de supporter le voyage du retour, ou tu veux t'allonger un peu ? »

J'inspirai à fond, testant mon corps, et affirmai

« Ca va. Rentrons »

Edward m'embrassa doucement avant de m'installer sur son dos.

« Accroche-toi »

J'hochai la tête et fermai les yeux, sentant que je serai incapable de supporter la vue.

J'eus conscience que nous bougions, entendant à peine les foulées d'Edward dans l'herbe, entre les arbres, son souffle régulier.

Enfin, il me reposa au sol, et je découvris que nous étions devant sa Volvo, sur le bord de la route principale qui allait chez nous. Devant mon air étonné, il sourit et m'ouvrit la portière

« Tes parents ne comprendraient pas si on revenait à pieds… »

Et il avait raison. Les randonnées dans la forêt n'étaient pas ce que je leur révélais.

****

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre, revérifiant mentalement la liste que j'avais établie pour ne rien oublier.

Valise faite, remplie de vêtements d'été. Edward avait accepté de me donner cet indice : « on va au soleil».

Embrassades et discussions faites. Sarah nous avait sauté au cou dès notre retour, il avait fallu qu'elle accepte de nous laisser repartir. J'avais senti mon cœur se briser quand elle avait pleuré, mais Edward avait su lui parler et elle avait souri. De même Renée était venue me parler alors que je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans ma valise. Avec émotions, elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras en me souhaitant une merveilleuse lune de miel.

« Tu es prête ? »Murmura Edward en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Son souffle joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux dans mon cou, et j'hochai la tête en prenant sa main.

« Allons-y »

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Renée, Charlie et Phil attendaient. Sarah était sur le perron avec Chou. Je leur souris et les enlaçai avant de sortir et m'agenouiller près de Sarah.

« Tu reviens vite, maman »

« Oui, ma chérie. Je reviens toujours, tu le sais bien »

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un bisou sur ma joue. Elle sourit quand Edward se présenta à nos côtés

« Maman est heureuse quand tu es là, tu repartiras plus, pas vrai ? »

Nos regards se croisèrent alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

« Non, Sarah, je ne repartirai plus »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et nous nous relevâmes, mains dans la main.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis un bruit de moteur de voiture et je souris en tournant la tête vers la route. Une Mercedes noire entra doucement sur le chemin, et Edward m'enlaça encore plus contre lui.

« On est pas prêt de partir »Murmura-t-il, et je pouffai. Je vis alors le regard soi-disant outré d'Alice qui sortait du véhicule.

Vite je fus entre ses bras et tous les autres Cullen ainsi que Gaby et Haylee nous entouraient.

« Vous n'alliez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, tout de même ?! »Fit Gaby, amusé.

« En fait, si. On va être en retard »Annonça Edward, et j'entendis les commentaires grivois d'Emmett et les plaintes d'Alice.

« Profitez bien »Sourit Rose en m'enlaçant encore une fois.

« Veille sur Sarah, d'accord ? »Demandai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle hocha la tête

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera la prunelle de mes yeux pendant ces prochains jours »Murmura-t-elle pour que seule une ouïe développée entende ses propos.

« Ne t'inquiète de rien »Renchérit Esme de son ton maternel.

« On a tout sous contrôle ! »Assura Jazz, et Emmett et Gaby rirent en se frappant les poings. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Edward qui sourit et resserra son étreinte autour de mes hanches.

« On doit vraiment y aller, cette fois »Fit-il, presque suppliant.

« Je suis prête »

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

« Pas de bêtise, hein ! »

« Ils auront une magnifique vie »

Edward tint la portière de sa Volvo ouverte alors que toutes sortes de réflexions fusaient dans nos familles.

Mais aucun de nous n'y prêtait plus attention.

Il n'y avait plus que nous.

****

Quand Edward coupa le moteur devant les portes de l'aéroport de Seattle, je ne fus pas surprise.

Mais quand on embarqua en direction de Houston, je le regardai avec interrogation.

« Houston ? »

Il sourit et me donna son époustouflant sourire, mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir bien plus vite.

« Une escale »

Et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui. Je posai la tête sur son épaule, et une main sur son torse.

« C'est la première fois que je voyage en première classe »Avouai-je en m'installant confortablement. Edward embrassa mon front et entrelaça nos doigts sur son torse.

« Profites-en, alors. Tu peux demander à l'hôtesse tout ce que tu veux »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de me donner ce que je veux le plus »Insinuai-je, et j'eus le plaisir de l'entendre reprendre son souffle avec force. Je levai les yeux et l'embrassai.

Les murmures autour de nous m'empêchèrent d'approfondir ce baiser. Mais je voyais dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il avait autant envie que moi que nous arrivions.

'Un simple vol. Une escale. Tu survivras' Me fit une petite voix dans ma tête au moment où je m'endormais dans les bras de mon mari.

Malheureusement pour moi, on ne passa qu'en coup de vent à Houston, pour mieux prendre un deuxième vol direction…

« Rio de Janeiro ? »M'étonnai-je en imaginant déjà tout ce qui nous serait offert là-bas pour notre lune de miel.

« Une escale »

Je le regardai bouche bée.

Où comptait-il m'emmener ?

Je profitai de ce vol en commandant à manger et à boire. J'avais de plus en plus faim, et pourtant je mangeais beaucoup.

Alors que je finissais une pâtisserie et m'essuyais la bouche avec une serviette en papier, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il était visiblement amusé par mon comportement.

« Tu prends des forces ? Tu as peur que je ne te retienne prisonnière sans pain ni eau ? »

Prisonnière ?

Avec Edward ?

Mmh Je devais m'avouer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Je fermai les yeux pour effacer les images qui apparaissaient dans ma tête et l'embrassai en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Si Rio est une escale, je ne pense pas être certaine que tu nous trouves un endroit où j'ai accès à autant de nourriture aussi délicieuse »Avouai-je en soudant nos regards.

Ses doigts dessinèrent des cercles dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, et je fermai les yeux, me mordant les lèvres. Il était si envoutant…Et sexy.

« Je sais que tu es humaine. Je m'en souviendrai en temps voulu »Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre les miennes.

Au bout d'un moment, une voix nous demanda d'attacher nos ceintures, et nous atterrîmes enfin à Rio de Janeiro. Je regardai partout les magnifiques constructions, les gens et appréciai les parfums qui se dégageaient de la ville.

Quand Edward héla un taxi, je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir à notre destination. Je me laissai guider, les bras d'Edward autour de mes épaules, son souffle dans mes cheveux ou contre mes lèvres, selon le moment. Il indiquait le chemin au conducteur, et j'entendis son parfait Portugais, presque jalouse qu'il soit toujours aussi parfait partout.

Un léger coup dans mon ventre et je posai une main douce dessus, trouvant déjà celle d'Edward. Bientôt j'allais être aussi parfaite.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, alors que je voyais le soleil se lever sur cette partie du monde.

Enfin, le taxi s'arrêta au port, et je m'étonnai de passer ma lune de miel dans un bateau, aussi beau soit-il. Edward prépara le yacht pour notre départ, et je m'installai à ses côtés, les cheveux au vent, sentant les embruns de la mer autour de nous.

Avant de sortir du port, il sembla me détailler avec passion, et je souris timidement sous son regard intense.

« Viens »Dit-il, en me tendant la main.

Je me levai et il m'attira à lui. Après m'avoir embrassée, il posa mes mains sur la barre, et sous les siennes, je participai à notre sortie.

« Tu es terriblement sexy ainsi »Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, et je m'appuyai contre lui en tentant de garder une respiration correcte.

« Tu vas me dire où on va ? »Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il sourit, presque machiavélique et secoua la tête.

Je soupirai en souriant, et reportai mon attention sur l'océan qui nous entourait. Nous avancions en silence depuis presque quarante-cinq minutes quand je vis une côte apparaître. Je restai bouche bée.

Une île.

« Où sommes-nous ? »Et la surprise était perceptible dans ma voix.

Dans mon cou, je sentis son sourire et son souffle qui s'accélérait.

« C'est l'île Esme »

« L'île Esme ? »

« Un cadeau de Carlisle. Esme nous la laisse autant qu'on la voudra »

Et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ces vampires étaient vraiment hors du commun. Ils s'offraient des îles comme des bijoux !

Un temps après, Edward coupait le moteur, et avant que je n'ai le temps de me déplacer, il me prit dans ses bras, captura mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, et nous fit franchir le seuil de la maison que j'avais entraperçue.

Doucement, il me reposa au sol, et je découvris la main Cullen dans la décoration. Tout était clair, et spacieux. Même les fenêtres ouvraient largement sur l'horizon et sur le sable.

« C'est… »Je n'avais pas de mots. Edward me lança un regard dévorant et je vis l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas m'emmener immédiatement dans la chambre.

« Je vais chercher les bagages »

Avant de s'éloigner, il m'embrassa fugacement mais d'une manière telle que j'étais hors d'haleine.

Je posai deux doigts sur mes lèvres, et souris, totalement heureuse, et sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Alors je fis un tour d'horizon du salon, je repérai le canapé, l'écran plat, et la table basse. De même je vis les portes des autres pièces, mais ne fis pas un pas pour les rejoindre. Je voulais découvrir cette maison avec Edward.

Mon mari.

Mr. Cullen.

Je souriais toujours quand il revint et enlaça ma taille.

« Tout va bien, Ms Cullen ? »

« Parfaitement Mr. Cullen »

Je me tournai et l'embrassai, moulant mon corps au sien.

Lentement, je passai les mains sous son t-shirt, et caressai son torse parfait. Notre baiser se fit plus pressé, et Edward leva les bras pour retirer son t-shirt. Je me détachai de lui, et dessinait ses épaules, ses biceps, ses pectoraux.

Avec force, il m'attira à lui, et m'embrassant, il laissa ses doigts errer sur ma peau qu'il dégageait petit à petit. J'étais à bout de souffle alors qu'il me faisait reculer vers une porte. Bloquée entre la porte et mon mari, je frissonnai en m'attaquant à la ceinture de son jean.

En peu de temps, les yeux dans les yeux, nos mains parcourant nos corps, nous étions sur le lit dans la chambre, Edward toujours plus puissant et beau.

****

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, et nous étions installés sur le sable, des fruits frais à nos côtés. Je tendis la main vers la coupelle de fruits rouges et en attrapai un, je l'avalai en contemplant les derniers rayons du soleil. Edward passa un doigt doux sur mes lèvres, et je souris

« Ca a coulé »Murmura-t-il en venant ensuite m'embrasser.

Je passai les doigts dans sa nuque, et me rapprochai encore plus de son torse. En un instant, ses doigts passèrent sous ma jupe paréo, et je m'accrochai encore plus à lui, entendant et sentant mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

« Tu es si belle »Assura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur mon cou, mes épaules, ses doigts jouant toujours sur mes cuisses.

Il m'allongea doucement sur le sable, et posant une main sur mon ventre, revint prendre l'assaut de mes lèvres. Je refermai mes bras autour de son cou et savourai cet énième moment.

La tête sur son torse, je reprenais pieds avec la réalité, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il entrelaça nos doigts sur sa poitrine, et je levai la tête avec paresse.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir se reposer »Avouai-je en sentant notre enfant qui remuait de plus en plus dans mon ventre, comme pour me faire payer les moments que j'avais passé avec son père.

Edward sourit, visiblement fier de lui, puis m'embrassa doucement, et je me réinstallai contre lui. En fermant les yeux, j'entendis un autre battement de cœur que le mien, je plaçai une main sur mon ventre, et écoutai les autres bruits.

Les animaux dans les arbres un peu plus loin, et les vagues qui s'échouaient à quelques mètres de nos pieds.

****

La faim me tenaillait alors que j'ouvrais les yeux en ce mercredi matin. Je m'étirai et sentis qu'Edward n'était pas présent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un papier sur l'oreiller à côté du mien. Je le pris, et m'assis, intriguée.

Dans mon ventre, mon bébé remua, mécontent.

« Allez, debout là-dedans »Je passai une main douce, et sentis qu'il s'apaisait. J'ouvris alors le papier et reconnus immédiatement l'écriture magnifique d'Edward.

Ma Bella,

Tu dormais, et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas à mon retour. Je suis parti chasser dans les environs, je reviens très vite.

Reposes toi

Je t'aime

Edward

Je repliai le papier quand j'entendis de légères foulées au dehors. Je souris et me renfonçai dans les draps.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Edward me rejoignait.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

« Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? »

« Non. Je viens de me réveiller. J'ai juste eu le temps de lire ton petit mot »Je me mis sur le dos et l'embrassai. « Bien mangé ? »Demandai-je et une lueur d'hésitation s'alluma dans son regard.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Après tout, dans trois mois j'aurai besoin de faire la même chose »

Il ferma les yeux, mais il ne put me cacher qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Je traçai son visage du bout des doigts. Il rouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard ambré dans le mien.

« Les animaux d'ici ont un goût différent de Portland »Il grimaça, et je souris.

« Si tu le dis »

Il m'embrassa et passa une main sur mon ventre.

« Comment allez-vous, tous les deux ? »

« Et bien…On a faim »Avouai-je.

Et comme pour appuyer mes propos mon estomac gargouilla et notre enfant donna un coup dedans. Je grimaçai sous le coup, mais ne pus retenir un léger rire

« Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le bruit »

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Ca va…Il y a été doucement »Assurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue. Il hocha la tête et nous quittâmes le lit.

Je retrouvai Edward dans la cuisine alors qu'il me faisait du bacon et des toasts. Je sortis le jus d'orange du frigo, et attrapai un verre dans le placard à côté de la tête d'Edward. Je refermai le placard et tournai la tête vers Edward quand il me regarda aussi et captura mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

« C'est prêt, Ms. Cullen »Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la table.

Je le regardai poser mon assiette et les couverts. Puis il me prit le verre et la bouteille des mains, les installa sur la table.

Enfin, il attrapa mes mains, et me tira jusqu'à une chaise. Il s'y assit, et m'attira sur ses genoux.

Je souris et m'installai avant de commencer mon petit déjeuner.

Les mains d'Edward restèrent sagement autour de ma taille alors que mangeais, et je souris quand il commença à chantonner ma lullaby, son souffle dans mon cou.

Je finis mon verre de jus d'orange et me tournai vers lui, habituée à cette routine qu'il avait instauré depuis trois jours que nous étions sur l'île.

« Je t'aime »Murmurai-je, et il sourit avant de m'embrasser.

« Pour toujours »affirma-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Et nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, isolés du monde, bercés par le remous des vagues à l'extérieur, notre enfant s'endormant dans mon ventre.

NOTE :alors cette lune de miel ? Xd si vous avez des idées d'occupation pour Edward et Bella…Peut-être de ce qui peut se passer à Portland aussi…

Laissez moi des reviews comme toujours !

Bsx à très très vite


	46. Chapter 46

Bien, bien, vous aimez toujours autant la fic ! (En même temps après autant de chapitres, il serait peut-être bon que je réalise xD)

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve très mauvais, mais bon, il faut une transition entre le précédent, et la suite, alors…

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements et pour votre engouement

Miinie : gogole ? Toi ? xD Non, t'inquiète, ou je le suis aussi, alors !

Tchingtchong : merci beaucoup ! Tu me rappelles moi à Noel quand j'ai découvert Twilight :p

Bigmonster : oh si ! stp ! A chaque review ! lool

Darkgaby : ce que tu peux être exigeant ! et chieur ! Mais t'inquiète, j'ai des idées qui pourraient te plaire sifl

Demoisel : encore et toujours merci à toi pour tes avis très utiles !

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres.

Bonne lecture

**45-Lune de miel**

**ROSALIE POV**

Renée et Esme discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé, dans le jardin de Bella pendant que Sarah et moi revenions d'une balade dans la forêt avec Emmett, Gaby et Haylee. Ces deux derniers s'étaient installés chez nous, dans les chambres d'amis que nous avions, et en souriant je les voyais passer leur temps ensemble devant des jeux vidéos, ou sur des parties d'échec.

« Maman et Edward ne reviennent pas tout de suite, pas vrai Rose ? »Demanda Sarah en levant son petit visage vers moi.

Je baissai les yeux et souris, attendrie. Cette petite fille était vraiment magnifique, et comblait un manque en moi, égoïstement, je souhaitais retarder un maximum le retour de sa mère. Prendre sa place était une merveilleuse expérience.

« Dans quelques jours, ma puce »

« Mamie, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé »Lança-t-elle à Renée en lui apportant une plante aromatique. « Haylee a dit qu'on pouvait la manger, tu crois que c'est bon ? »

Renée me lança un regard perplexe puis sourit à sa petite-fille

« Montre-moi ça »

Sarah détacha sa main de la mienne, et je sentis comme un vide se créer en moi, je restai aussi impassible que possible, mais Esme remarqua ma rigidité.

« Elle a beau être bien avec nous, nous ne sommes que des amis »Me dit-elle rien que pour moi. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil libre, et écoutai leurs conversations d'une oreille distraite.

« Mamie, j'ai faim »affirma Sarah d'un ton sérieux, et nous rîmes.

« Alors il est temps de remplir ton petit ventre »

Sarah hocha la tête et précéda Renée dans la cuisine

« Nous allons y aller »Proposa Esme en se levant.

Je l'imitai et Renée sourit en nous voyant nous éloigner

« A bientôt Rose ! »S'écria Sarah déjà assise au comptoir.

Je lui fis un signe de la main, et suivis Esme dans les bois.

Aussitôt, Emmett m'enlaça, et à la manière dont ses bras me tenaient, je savais qu'il voyait mes sentiments pour Sarah.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et nous avançâmes en silence sur plusieurs kilomètres pour aller chasser.

Un peu plus loin, Gaby et Haylee discutaient avec Esme.

« Tu peux te laisser aller, il n'y a pas de risques »Affirmai Gaby à Haylee.

« C'est facile pour vous, depuis que je suis vampire, le sang humain est la seule chose que j'avale »Fit-elle, fataliste.

Je sentis le sourire d'Emmett dans mon cou.

« On a tous été comme toi, Haylee »Lança-t-il alors que nous les rejoignions.

Elle nous regarda de ses yeux rouges vifs, sceptique.

« Il y a encore peu d'années je résistais mal à l'odeur du sang, même si j'avais chassé »La rassura Gaby.

« Et si tu te mettais en condition ? Dans ces cas là, nous nous séparons suffisamment pour laisser nos instincts prendre le dessus »Expliquai-je.

« Oui, respire tranquillement, et tu capteras surement une odeur qui va te plaire »Conseilla Esme d'une voix douce et maternelle.

Haylee nous regarda tour à tour, et quand elle fixa Gaby, il sourit doucement et hocha la tête, l'incitant à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Alors elle se retourna, et prit quelques bouffées d'air, comme si elle le testait. Enfin, nous vîmes ses épaules se décontracter, et ses lèvres se relevèrent sur ses dents.

« Je sens quelque chose »

« Très bon choix »Assura Emmett, même si on pouvait entendre qu'il était déçu de ne pas y avoir accès. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et vis Haylee s'élancer sur sa proie.

Ses longs cheveux volèrent derrière elle puis elle disparut de notre champ de vision. Nous ne bougeâmes pas, histoire de la laisser s'y faire, mais nous écoutions ses foulées dans l'herbe, les brindilles qui se cassaient sous ses pieds.

Un bruit de chute nous indiqua qu'elle avait atteint l'animal, et nous entendîmes le sang couler dans sa gorge.

« La classe ! »S'extasia Gaby avant de s'éloigner vers elle.

Esme secoua la tête, amusée

« A tout à l'heure »

Et elle disparut dans les arbres.

« C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un creux ! »

J'hochai la tête et me concentrai sur les odeurs qui nous entouraient. Emmett s'éloigna après m'avoir lancé un regard inquiet, je l'ignorai et il me laissa. Doucement, j'avançai entre les arbres, et je repérai enfin une odeur appétissante. Autour de moi, j'entendais Gaby et Emmett parier à celui qui aurait le plus de proies, alors qu'Haylee s'accoutumait à son nouveau régime alimentaire.

Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes à la maison, Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital, et nous entendîmes tous le silence qui régnait dans la maison.

Et ce depuis près de 36heures.

Depuis qu'Alice et Jazz étaient partis en pleine nuit à la suite d'une vision que notre sœur avait eue.

Partis sans nous dire ce qui se passait réellement.

****

**BELLA POV**

Mains dans la main en ce jeudi après-midi, Edward et moi visitions le jardin botanique de Rio. Les fleurs et plantes étaient toutes plus rares les unes que les autres. Mais surtout, elles étaient belles et parfumées, et nous discutions de nos préférences, qui changeaient dès qu'on approchait d'une nouvelle espèce.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le lac calme et apaisant, nous nous installâmes sur un des bancs, Edward posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu te sens bien ? »Chuchota-t-il les lèvres contre mon oreille. J'entrelaçai nos doigts sur sa jambe et acquiesçai

« Merci pour cette fabuleuse journée »

« Mais ce n'est pas fini »Affirma-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je l'embrassai et regardai les nénuphars sur l'eau transparente.

Lentement, je sentis notre enfant qui s'éveillait dans mon ventre, nous sourîmes et posâmes nos mains dessus. Alors, je fermai les yeux, et revis toute notre journée avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

----------------

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment quand je me réveillais. Instantanément, je m'installai sur le torse d'Edward qui enroula un bras autour de moi, m'embrassant sur le front.

« Bonjour »Dis-je en prenant sa main libre dans la mienne.

« Bien dormi ? »Murmura-t-il et j'hochai la tête.

« Tu as bien profité de ce moment ? »

« J'ai feuilleté un magasine, va falloir aller en ville pour en acheter, je n'ai plus rien pour m'occuper »Sourit-il, et je lui frappai le torse en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu n'es pas assez occupé avec moi ? »

De sa vitesse vampirique, il me bascula sur le dos, s'installant sur moi. Et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser puissant et passionné, laissant ses doigts errer sur mon corps qui se réveillait de plus en plus vite. Alors il embrassa mon cou et mes épaules, et je passai les mains dans ses cheveux.

En souriant, et fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, il déclara d'une voix rauque

« Mhm ! Non, finalement j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper »

« Edward ! »Souris-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Quand mon estomac se fit entendre, nous rîmes, et notre enfant donna un coup dedans. Edward posa une main apaisante sur mon ventre, et resta les yeux dans les miens.

Et puis, je l'avais rejoint dans la cuisine, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

« Que penserais-tu qu'on visite un peu Rio ? »Proposa-t-il alors que je finissais d'avaler une énième tartine. J'avalai et le regardai

« Avec le soleil ? »

Il grimaça et baissa une main sur ma cuisse. Mon souffle s'arrêta quand je vis une flamme de désir dans ses yeux. Je posai mon front contre le sien et écoutai sa proposition

« On pourrait attendre que le soleil diminue et aller en ville pour la fin d'après-midi »

Je souris, et fis semblant de réfléchir, une moue séductrice sur le visage

« Alors il va falloir trouver de quoi s'occuper jusque là »

Et je glissai un doigt le long de son visage, de son cou, jusque sur ses abdos. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avec difficultés, et quand il parla, sa voix tremblait, montrant son émoi

« Je pensais à t'emmener faire un tour sur l'île, il y a des vues magnifiques »

Ma main descendit encore plus bas, sur le bouton de son jean, et là il ferma les yeux, ses poings se crispaient.

Je posai mon visage dans son cou, et dessinai sur sa peau avec ma langue.

« Bella »Murmura-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Hum ? »Soufflai-je en continuant mon manège.

« Tu es diabolique »Assura-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille en direction de la chambre.

En voyant son regard enflammé, je ris et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

----------------

Je souris en me rendant compte que nous n'avions pas quitté la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda Edward en baissant les yeux sur moi. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et déclarai d'une voix sensuelle

« Je me souvenais de ce matin »

Il reprit son souffle bruyamment, et ferma les yeux, un sourire de fierté se dessinant sur ses lèvres magnifiques.

« J'espère bien que tu t'en souviens »

Ce fut à mon tour de ne plus trouver mon souffle.

Nos regards se soudèrent et peu à peu, d'autres couples arrivèrent.

Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait complètement, Edward se leva et me tendit la main

« On devrait y aller, si on ne veut pas louper le dernier téléphérique »

« Tu as raison »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose avant qu'on ne monte ? »

Et je rougis sous le souvenir de mon dernier repas, ce midi.

Au lit.

Avec Edward.

« Non, ça ira »Affirmai-je, et je vis qu'il avait repensé à la même chose.

Nous étions au sommet du Pain de Sucre, une hauteur qui donnait une superbe vue panoramique sur Rio. Avec le soleil couché, les lumières de la ville rendaient une atmosphère envoutante au lieu, et avec Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, chantonnant une de ses dernières compositions, j'étais hors du temps.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je…Edward…C'est magnifique. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être si beau »

Il sourit dans mon cou et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Je t'aime »Fit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me tournai et pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Pour toujours »Répondis-je, et nous nous embrassâmes, une légère brise faisant voler mes cheveux autour de nous.

****

En rangeant mes affaires dans la valise, je repensais à cette dernière semaine qui s'était écoulée ici sur l'île Esme.

Chaque jour depuis jeudi, Edward et moi sortions de l'île le soir en ville. En voyant les t-shirts et robes que j'avais achetés, je secouai la tête. Alice serait ravie de voir tout ça. C'était pour ça que j'en avais acquis pour elle.

J'avais eu Patricia au téléphone aussi, et je lui avais raconté nos balades, alors qu'elle restait chez elle sans trop bouger. Elle arrivait à son terme, et Carlisle lui avait recommandé de rester un maximum au lit.

Edward passa les mains autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser sur ma nuque

« Tu es sûre qu'on va réussir à décoller avec tout ça dans la soute ? »

« Hey ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas que pour moi ! »

Je me dégageai de son embrasse après l'avoir embrassé, et allai chercher mes paires de chaussures. Derrière moi, j'entendis un ricanement alors que j'avais déjà trois paires dans les bras, et que j'en avais encore autant à prendre.

« Arrête ! Viens donc m'aider »

« D'accord Ms. Cullen »Rit-il en attrapant toutes les paires et les déposant dans la valise. Je le regardai faire et souris alors qu'il se battait pour les faire rentrer.

Enfin, il leva la tête et sourit, vaincu

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que les femmes savent faire des valises ! »Ironisai-je en éloignant ses mains pour reprendre le flambeau.

Edward s'assit à côté, sur le lit, et me regarda faire. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et me mordais les lèvres pour rester concentrer. Je devais finir la valise avant le soir, sinon le lendemain j'aurai à courir…Sachant la soirée que nous avions décidé de passer…

« J'ai eu Carlisle, il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles »

« Ah oui ? Ils ont quelque chose pour les mois à venir ? »

« Rien d'inquiétant…Quoique sa voix était étrange »

Je stoppai mon geste et le regardai droit dans les yeux, inquiète

« Etrange ? »

Edward m'attira sur ses genoux, confiant

« Il doit être préoccupé par un cas à l'hôpital, je suis sûr que s'il y avait quelque chose, il nous aurait tenu au courant »

Il embrassa ma tempe et remit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer son contact, il avait raison. Pas la peine de paniquer.

Nous entendîmes alors un bateau approcher, Edward m'embrassa une fois de plus, et je me levai pour le laisser aller discuter avec les deux personnes qui venaient pour faire le ménage.

Quand j'eus fini la valise, j'attrapai ma toute nouvelle acquisition et partis prendre une douche.

**EDWARD POV**

Le soleil était bas à l'horizon quand je vis le bateau repartir.

Je me tournai vers la table qu'ils m'avaient aidé à sortir sur le sable, ou pour laquelle j'avais fait semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide, et installai les plats et couverts.

J'entendis l'eau de la douche se couper, puis le sèche-cheveux était mis en route, et je me forçai à laisser Bella se préparer tranquillement.

On était mardi soir, et c'était notre dernière nuit sur cette île. J'avais donc proposé à Bella une soirée aux chandelles, sur la plage, et je comptai bien finir par un bain de minuit.

« Ca sent très bon »Assura Bella en me rejoignant. Je souris et levai les yeux, avant de rester bouche bée.

Sa robe noire aux fines bretelles dorées tombait au dessus de ses genoux, et ses escarpins à talons hauts magnifiaient sa silhouette. En reprenant contenance, je vis son air espiègle entouré de ses longs cheveux.

Elle sourit et je la rejoignis en deux enjambées pour la faire venir jusqu'à la table.

« Bella »Ne pus-je que dire en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle avait un brillant aux lèvres et un léger fard à paupières qui rehaussaient sa beauté naturelle.

Elle sourit et je l'embrassai, goutant son brillant fruité. L'enlaçant plus étroitement, j'approfondis notre baiser, et sentis ses doigts dans ma nuque.

Contre mon ventre, je sentis un petit coup, et je glissai une main entre nos deux corps. Notre enfant s'agitait, je caressai doucement le ventre de Bella et il s'apaisa, alors que sa mère vibrait contre mon corps, à bout de souffle.

« Tu es superbe »Assurai-je en glissant mes lèvres le long de son cou.

« Elle te plait ? »Souffla Bella, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes épaules.

Je souris contre sa peau et hochai la tête.

« Tu n'as pas idée »

Elle passa une main sous ma chemise et sa voix se fit bien plus sensuelle

« Si, je pense que j'en ai une idée »

Elle m'embrassa en moulant encore plus son corps au mien.

Vite, je posai une main sur sa cuisse et remontai le tissu jusque sur sa taille.

Bella se détacha et jeta un œil à notre position, et à la table derrière moi. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, puis repositionna sa robe correctement avant de désigner la table.

« J'ai faim »

J'inspirai doucement et avouai, sachant qu'elle comprendrait le sous-entendu

« Moi aussi »

Comme espéré je la vis tressaillir et ses pupilles se rétrécirent avant qu'elle ne tende la main vers moi.

Lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, je l'amenai à la table. Elle s'assit, et lui versai du jus de fruits frais, alors qu'elle regardait dans le plat l'une des spécialités de la région.

Je la regardai se servir avec attention, et déguster les mets. Parfois, je lui prenais la fourchette des mains, et l'utilisai à sa place.

Quand on arriva au dessert, je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne, et entrelaçant nos doigts sur sa jambe,

« Ferme les yeux »

« Tu as une nouvelle idée pour me faire diner ? »Sourit-elle en obéissant.

Je ne me retins pas de l'embrasser en attrapant en même temps dans la glacière, un assortiment de glaces. Je lui mis la coupe entre les mains, et elle sourit en sentant l'odeur reconnaissable. Je pris une cuillère, et lui proposai quelques bouchées, savourant ensuite le parfum sur ses lèvres que j'embrassais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux, et déposa la coupe sur la table

« Tu m'as assez nourrie pour quinze jours »

Et elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, je sentis l'anticipation grandir en moi alors que je lisais tout son désir dans ses yeux.

Mes mains enlacèrent sa taille, et nous nous embrassâmes.

Ce fut à ce moment que je me souvins qu'il y avait une chaine hi-fi dans le salon.

« Ne bouge pas »Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres et elle haussa un sourcil.

En un rien de temps, un slow étirait ses notes jusque sur la plage où je pris Bella dans mes bras

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Ms. Cullen ? »

Elle rit, et vint se blottir contre moi. Deux mains jointes entre nos deux torses, et ma main dans ses reins, nous profitâmes des notes langoureuses pendant un moment, seulement illuminés par la lune haut dans le ciel.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà fini »Murmura-t-elle, nostalgique.

« On pourra revenir, j'en suis sûr »

« C'est vrai ? Edward, c'est si magnifique ici…Je suis emportée dans un tourbillon et je ne veux pas m'en sortir…Je ne veux pas quitter la sécurité que tu sais créer »

Je l'embrassai doucement. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, puisque c'était la même chose pour moi.

« On a des responsabilités là-bas »Dis-je tristement.

« Oui »

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses hanches.

Pas ce soir.

Les responsabilités n'étaient pas pour ce soir.

Nous étions seuls au monde pour le moment, et c'était tout ce que nous voulions.

****

**BELLA POV**

Le mauvais temps qui nous accueillit à Portland en ce mercredi soir était la seule chose qui me disait que nous avions bien quitté le monde à part de l'île Esme.

Je retins une grimace en voyant les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur le pare brise de la Volvo d'Edward.

Comme s'il avait senti mon humeur, il posa sa main sur la mienne, sur mon genou, et souda son regard au mien.

« Attends-toi à un comité d'accueil »Dit-il quand nous arrivions près de la maison.

Et la perspective de revoir tous ces êtres qui m'étaient chers me rendit un sourire.

Edward tourna sur le chemin qui conduisait à la maison, et j'entendis les cris de joie de ma fille alors qu'elle nous entendait arriver.

Autour d'elle, il y avait tout le monde, sauf Charlie, sauf Phil. Et je me dis qu'ils étaient retournés à leur travail.

Mais l'absence d'Alice et Jazz me parut inexplicable.

« Edward ?! »M'inquiétai-je, il resserra ses doigts autour des miens et planta son regard dans le mien

« Ce n'est rien, Bella »

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sortis de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

« Maman ! »S'écria Sarah en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je la serrai fort contre moi, émue de la retrouver. Elle m'avait manquée malgré les occupations que j'avais eues.

« Oh ma chérie ! »Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Edward. Il s'approcha pour qu'elle puisse mettre un bisou sur sa joue, puis nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts, et rejoignîmes les autres sur mon perron.

« Ahahah ! Vous revoilà enfin ! »Rit Gaby en frappant l'épaule d'Edward, d'un air entendu, et nous croisâmes nos regards en riant.

« Bienvenus chez vous »Assura Renée alors que je l'enlaçais, et j'hochai la tête avec émotions.

Oui.

C'était bon de revenir dans cette réalité.

Même si je sentais qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos, j'aimais voir ces personnes autour de moi.

Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras, et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Je mêlai nos doigts sur mon ventre, et nous regardâmes tous nos proches rire aux plaisanteries qu'ils lançaient.

Sarah se posta devant nous, et mit sa tête près de nos mains sur mon ventre.

Je souris, et caressai ses cheveux.

A l'intérieur de mon ventre, notre enfant cognait doucement contre la tête de Sarah, et je souris quand elle me lança un regard étonné.

« C'est ton petit frère, ou ta petite sœur »Dis-je.

« Il te dit bonjour »Assura Edward et je croisai son regard complice. Sarah avait besoin d'une explication au geste du bébé.

« Bonjour »Fit-elle, la bouche tout contre mon ventre.

Et elle pointa son doigt dessus avec douceur.

« J'ai hâte que tu sois là »Assura-t-elle en prenant ma main, nous entraînant sur le canapé pour me raconter ce qu'elle avait fait avec les Cullen et à l'école.

Pour le moment, le retour à la réalité était tranquille.

NOTE : et voilà, le rêve est fini ! Enfin celui de l'île Esme !

A présent, je suis confrontée à un choix de taille : le sexe du bébé de Patricia et Zach, et un prénom pour l'enfant.

Mais aussi et surtout, puisque c'est ce qu'on attend tous : le sexe et le prénom de l'enfant de Bella et Edward (bon, j'ai une idée, mais autant savoir ce que vous voulez :d)

Enfin, je dois normalement reprendre les cours dès lundi (s'ils laissent la fac ouverte, évidemment !) donc, je vais prendre un tout autre rythme d'écriture…Je vous tiendrai au courant s'il s'agira d'un poste quotidien ou non, mais quoi qu'il en soit, sachant que j'ai aussi Forks, Seconde chance en route, et bien le dimanche, je posterai pour Forks, et soit le jeudi ou le mercredi aussi. Donc, quand il y aura un chapitre pour Forks, il n'y en aura pas pour celle-ci. Je vous dirai à chaque fois.

En espérant que vous comprendrez.

Bsx et à lundi


	47. Chapter 47

Et un nouveau chapitre !

Et un nouveau chapitre qui va vous plaire, j'en suis sûre ! Il est carrément mieux que le précédent, enfin, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, alors…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais déjà donné le sexe du bébé de Pat et Zach ! Quelle auteure qui ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle écrit :s

.fr : une nouvelle !! Heureuse que cela te plaise…

alicew59 : merci pour ta sincérité sur le fait que le chapitre précédent ne te plaisait pas énormément. J'espère que celui la le rattrape !

darkgaby : ça y est ! J'ai réussi à caser ton défi de ouf ! Va-t-il te plaire ? niark

Et encore merci à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture

**46-Noël**

La soirée s'était exceptionnellement bien passée en ce premier jour de vacances de Noël, Patricia et moi faisions la vaisselle en discutant des projets que nous avions pour les quinze prochains jours, alors qu'Edward et Zach regardaient un match de foot dans le salon. Sarah entra dans la pièce en même temps que Chou

« Maman, Chou veut aller dehors »

Je me tournai vers elle en souriant.

« Pas maintenant, chérie. Il est tard. D'ailleurs tu vas dire bonne nuit »

« Oh non ! Pas maintenant »

Patricia me jeta un œil amusé alors que je m'essuyai les mains pour emmener ma fille au lit. Me mettant à son niveau, elle vit mon regard autoritaire et malgré sa grimace, elle se tourna vers Patricia

« Bonne nuit tatie Pat »

Mon amie l'embrassa sur le front et je guidai ma fille vers le salon.

« Je connais une petite fille fatiguée »Sourit Zach en nous voyant entrer.

« C'est pas vrai »Râla Sarah en allant vers lui.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui me lança un regard tendre, je tendis la main, et nos doigts se frôlèrent un instant, puis Sarah se tourna vers lui, et il lui accorda toute son attention avec un sourire.

« Tu veux bien me faire ma lecture ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras. Il quitta alors le salon et je me tournai vers Zach.

« Je te sers un autre café ? »

« Non merci »

J'hochai la tête et m'excusai pour rejoindre Patricia.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et je trouvai Patricia en train de frotter le dernier plat.

« Pat ! Laisse ça. Je vais le mettre à tremper ce soir »

« Non, j'ai réussi »Affirma-t-elle en le passant sous l'eau.

Avec Zach nous nous regardâmes et il haussa les épaules l'air de dire 'On ne peut pas l'arrêter'. J'avançai dans la pièce et nettoyai le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

Zach vint la prendre dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Patricia ne retint pas un bâillement, Zach sourit et lui prit le plat des mains.

« On va rentrer »

Elle acquiesça sans difficultés, et je vis Edward entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de moi.

« Sarah veut un bisou »

Alors je souris, et m'excusai auprès d'eux.

En entrant dans la chambre, je la trouvai en train de câliner Chou. Je m'approchai et jouai avec ses cheveux en disant

« Il est temps d'aller au lit »

Elle secoua la tête et leva un regard plein d'espoir vers moi

« Je veux rester avec toi »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle idée ? »Souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras et m'installant sur son lit. Elle posa la tête dans mon cou et joua avec mes cheveux

« Je veux être le bébé »

Je fermai les yeux et déposai un baiser apaisant sur son front, consciente qu'elle cherchait à être rassurée sur le comportement que j'aurai avec elle, même si j'étais enceinte. Carlisle m'en avait parlé, au moment où elle prendrait conscience de l'existence réelle du bébé, surtout par les mouvements qu'il faisait dans mon ventre, Sarah me demanderait un peu plus d'attention. Je l'apaisai alors autant que possible en choisissant mes mots avec soin. Enfin, elle s'allongea d'elle-même en gardant une main sur mon ventre où le bébé bougeait un peu.

« Tu restes ma maman pour toujours ? »

« Oui, toujours »

Elle hocha la tête après un moment où elle sembla réfléchir, puis sourit en posant un bisou sur ma joue

« Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime »

« Je t'aime Sarah, toujours »Rassurai-je doucement.

Elle garda sa prise sur ma main alors qu'elle s'endormait. Je la regardai et réussis à sortir de la chambre au bout de quelques minutes.

Je retrouvai Edward et nos invités dans le salon.

« Elle a eu du mal ? »Demanda Patricia d'une voix fatiguée.

« Un coup de cafard »Souris-je en m'installant près d'Edward.

Patricia étouffa encore un bâillement, et Zach passa une main tendre dans son dos.

« On va vous laisser »Dit-il, et nous hochâmes tous la tête en nous levant.

« Merci pour la soirée »Dit Pat en se massant les reins.

Je l'enlaçai, et elle grimaça.

« Tu es épuisée. Va t'allonger »Conseillai-je.

Edward lui apporta son manteau et elle l'enfila. Mais je vis ses traits tirés, et la manière dont elle bougeait. Il me semblait avoir vécu ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment…Et puis, j'entendais des bruits dans son ventre, comme si quelque chose se déchirait.

« Bonne nuit, on s'appelle »Dit-elle en s'installant dans la voiture de Zach.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'Edward m'enlaçait.

Nous les vîmes partir et je lui demandai

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, il y a quelque chose »

« Oui…Tu crois que… »

« Elle nous rappelle dans la nuit ou demain »approuvai-je

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, et j'allai me mettre en pyjama, pendant qu'Edward fermait les rideaux et les fenêtres.

Je le retrouvai dans notre chambre, étendu sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête. Je m'installai à ses côtés, et sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »Demanda-t-il en embrassant mon front.

« Oui. Ca fait du bien. Mais et toi ? Ca a été avec le repas ? »

Il grimaça un instant, et je ris contre sa poitrine.

« Du moment que tu t'es plu »

« Hey ! Je veux que tu apprécies ça toi aussi ! Je ne suis pas la seule dans notre couple »

Il sourit, et je vis son regard éloquent alors que ses doigts descendaient sur mes cuisses. « Edward ! Je suis fatiguée »Me plaignis-je en entendant ma voix devenir plus profonde.

Il rit dans mon cou et m'embrassa avant de me laisser reposer ma tête sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »

« Bonne nuit Edward »

****

Le téléphone sonna, et je sentis Edward se dégager de mon embrasse pour attraper le combiné.

« Allô »Dit-il, bas et je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant qui parlait.

« Edward, c'est…Il…Je…Elle…Nous… »

« Calme-toi Zach, Patricia a eu ses premières contractions ? » Je me levai immédiatement et enfilai jean et tunique alors que Zach répondait

« Elle a demandé à voir Bella, elle panique, je crois »

J'attrapai le combiné et déclarai

« J'arrive Zach, mais pas d'inquiétude, elle est entre de bonnes mains »

Je laissai Edward raccrocher et avant que je ne quitte la chambre, il m'embrassa et assura

« Carlisle est de garde. Je m'occuper de Sarah »

J'hochai la tête et calma mon empressement. Je passai voir Sarah, la recouvris doucement et partis en direction de l'hôpital.

L'aube apparaissait à peine kan je me garai sur le parking. Patricia paniquait parce que sa famille était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Portland, et donc elle serait seule avec Zach pour mettre leur enfant au monde.

Je verrouillai ma voiture et grimpai les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre le hall des urgences où je savais trouver Carlisle. Il me dirait ce qu'il avait entendu concernant ma seconde meilleure amie. J'atteignais le comptoir où une infirmière gérait avec brio les patients quand j'entendis mon nom parmi les voix dans les couloirs. Je me tournai et croisa les yeux dorés de Carlisle.

« Le travail a commencé. Ils l'ont installée il y a peu » M'informa-t-il de l'autre bout du couloir.

« Comment ça se présente ? »

« Ils sont confiants. Ils attendent la suite »

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai à l'étage, cherchant à me calmer pour mieux sentir l'odeur de mes amis. Quand je les trouvais, je traversai les couloirs pour voir Zach tourner en rond dans une salle d'attendre.

Un peu plus loin, j'entendis les pleurs dans le service maternité, et souris. C'était l'heure des biberons.

« Bella ! Elle…Pat… »Je souris devant le bégaiement de ce vieil ami, et approchai

« Ca va aller, j'ai vu un médecin, il n'y a rien à craindre, les femmes donnent naissance tous les jours »Assurai-je, et il grimaça.

« Elle refuse que j'entre dans la pièce. Elle m'a jeté dehors ! »S'exclama-t-il et les personnes autour de nous, infirmières et autres familles, sourirent. « Bella »Supplia-t-il.

Je l'entraînai sur un siège et le laissai se calmer. Enfin, il leva la tête et sourit

« Elle t'attend »

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer ! »Il rit un peu et me lança un regard inquiet. « Très peu de femmes veulent de leurs maris dans ce cas-là. Et puis crois-moi, tu préfères être ici que là-dedans »

Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié au couloir où les salles se trouvaient, puis acquiesça en déglutissant.

« Je vais aller voir où elle en est »Annonçai-je en me concentrant sur Patricia. J'entendis qu'une infirmière était avec elle et lui proposait une péridurale sur laquelle Pat avait mis une option.

Je frappai un coup à la porte, consciente des bruits et odeurs autour de moi, mais surtout des calmes battements de cœur de mon bébé. Je me concentrai dessus pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'effervescence environnante.

« Bella ! »Sourit-elle avec soulagement et je m'approchai en lui souriant.

« Bah alors ! T'as pas pu attendre Noël ? »

« Faut croire que non »Répondit-elle avant d'attraper ma main pour la serrer sous l'effet de sa nouvelle contraction.

« Ca va aller, Pat »Assurai-je doucement.

« Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps »Affirma l'infirmière et je grimaçai.

Autant dire plusieurs heures ! Ca faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle n'avait pas eue de contractions !

L'infirmière sortit après avoir vérifier ses constantes et assurer qu'elle appelait l'anesthésiste.

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment, où Patricia reprit son souffle entre deux contractions.

« Tu as vu Zach ? »Demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Il stresse comme pas possible dans la salle à côté »Ris-je.

« C'est pour ça que je ne le voulais pas ici. Il m'aurait communiquée ses angoisses… »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu te concentrer »Finis-je pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête et resserra ses doigts autour des miens avant de retirer sa main. Je la lui repris d'autorité « Si tu en as besoin, Pat, je suis là »Et je regrettai presque ma proposition en m'étonnant de la force qu'elle dégageait.

****

Depuis un moment, les contractions s'accumulaient et s'enchainaient. Je passai un gant humide sur le front de Patricia quand on entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle grogna alors que j'invitai Rose et Haylee à entrer.

Le sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Patricia, qui depuis sa péridurale posée, souffrait moins. Les filles avaient amené un ballon chacune, et Haylee tenait un petit sac de magasin de grande marque.

« Les filles »S'extasia Pat en tendant les mains vers elles.

« On sait que tu vas pas tarder à y aller, alors on voulait te dire qu'on était là »Assura Rosalie

« Merci »Murmura Pat avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, et de serrer mes mains.

« Mouais…On va pas rester bien longtemps…D'ailleurs Zach s'impatiente »

« Qu'il…Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus ! »Lança Patricia avant de poser sa tête contre son oreiller.

« Zach est passé tout à l'heure, mais il était mal à l'aise »

« Je le…veux. Pour accoucher »Assura Pat en plongeant son regard dans le mien d'un air autoritaire.

On frappa à nouveau et le médecin arriva. Nous sortîmes, et peu après nous entendîmes Patricia ordonner d'avoir 'ce bon dieu de père de son enfant à ses côtés'. Rose frissonna et j'imaginai qu'elle était assez ravie de ne pas avoir à vivre ça finalement.

« Courage, Pat. On t'attend là »Dis-je en tenant sa main avant que Zach arrive et qu'ils rentrent dans leur monde.

En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, je souris en voyant Emmett s'affaisser à chaque instant dans un fauteuil.

« Y en a pour longtemps ? »Demanda-t-il en nous voyant nous asseoir.

Je souris et m'installai en face de lui.

« Qui sait »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, envahis par les bruits autour de nous. Je posai une main douce sur mon ventre, et à ce moment-là, mon bébé choisit de donner un coup dans mon estomac. Et je réalisai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, et donc que j'avais faim. Mais j'avais tellement été occupée avec Patricia que je n'y avas pas pensé.

« Ca vous ennuie si je rentre ? J'ai au moins une heure avant de revenir… »Demandai-je et je vis le regard paniqué d'Emmett, et les acquiescement de Rose et Haylee. « Je reviens vite »

Je me levai doucement, ne sentant qu'à peine mon corps à cause de la position que j'avais prise pour soutenir Patricia, et partis.

Je retrouvai Edward, Gaby, Esme et Sarah dans le jardin, à dessiner ou lire.

« Il est où le bébé ? »S'écria Sarah en se jetant à mon cou, et je lançai un regard étonné à Edward. Il me sourit et répondit

« Je lui ai dit que Patricia allait avoir son bébé, et elle s'attend presqu'à ce que tu aies le tien aussi »

Et je ne pus que ressentir un moment de panique à l'idée que mon bébé puisse naître maintenant. Je n'étais qu'à un peu plus de six mois de grossesse, et il était hors de question qu'il montre son nez immédiatement.

« Il est encore à l'hôpital pour le moment…J'ai faim, tu veux venir m'aider à faire un petit déjeuner ? »Lui proposai-je, et elle hocha la tête

« Je peux avoir un bol de céréales ? »Demanda-t-elle, espiègle, et je secouai la tête

« Oh non ! Je suis sur qu'Edward t'a largement donné ce qu'il fallait »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »Assura-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

« Tu ne veux pas montrer ton dessin à maman ? »L'incita Esme en me souriant.

« Non, maman a faim… »Dit-elle en m'emmenant dans la cuisine. Je ris et la suivis. Elle me tira une chaise et ajouta « Il y a tout sur la table »

« Merci ma chérie »

J'avalai un jus de fruits, et une tartine de pain en écoutant tout ce que Sarah avait fait depuis son réveil. Enfin elle retourna à son dessin et argumenta avec Esme pour savoir quelle couleur prendre.

Edward me rejoignit alors que je faisais la vaisselle. Il m'enlaça pour me faire arrêter ce que je faisais, et m'entraîna dans notre chambre. Il en ferma la porte, et me força à m'allonger.

« Tu es épuisée, Bella »

« Hum »Acquiesçai-je en me calant dans ses bras. Je jouai avec ses doigts, pensive, et il le remarqua.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Rose et Haylee ont apporté quelque chose à Patricia…Et je me dis que peut-être que c'est Alice et son habitude si généreuse qui les a influencées »

« Oh »

Il garda le silence et joua avec mes cheveux.

« Tu crois qu'elle reviendra vite ? »

Je levai un regard plein d'espoir à mon mari. Depuis près de trois semaines, Alice et Jazz étaient partis pour une destination inconnue, et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle d'eux. Personne n'en parlait devant moi, mais je me doutais qu'ils y pensaient tous. On avait beau avoir cherché à les joindre, ils ne répondaient pas, et pire, ils n'étaient plus dans une zone couverte par le réseau…

« Elle sera là pour la naissance de notre enfant »Assura-t-il, et je sentis un sanglot s'échapper de mes lèvres. Encore trois mois sans elle ?

On entendit Gaby rire avec Sarah dans le jardin, alors que Mutant et Chou se couraient après. Nos mains se retrouvèrent sur mon ventre, et nous sentîmes les mouvements légers que notre enfant faisait.

« Tu as de moins en moins mal, n'est-ce pas ? »Et j'entendis l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Edward. Je redressai la tête et souris avant de l'embrasser.

« Oui. Je crois que mon corps s'est habitué »

Une lueur de remords brilla dans ses yeux, et je savais pourquoi. Il s'en voulait que je souffre, et que mon corps devienne moins humain que vampire. J'embrassai la peau sous son oreille, et l'entendis reprendre sa respiration. Je ris et passai une jambe en travers de sa taille.

Mon portable sonna et je reposai la tête sur son épaule, déçue de ne pouvoir être plus longtemps isolée avec lui.

« Allô ? »

« Bella, ça a l'air de se calmer du côté de Pat »Déclara Rose. Je me redressai et lançai un regard à Edward. Il sourit, approuva et sortit de la chambre.

Alors j'entendis tout le monde se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital.

« On arrive. Edward va conduire »Dis-je et Rose acquiesça.

Nous raccrochâmes, et je rejoignis les autres dans la Volvo d'Edward.

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans la chambre de Patricia, autour de son lit, de Zach et de leur fils.

Anthony.

« Je peux le toucher ? »Hésita Sarah la tête au dessus du berceau du nourrisson.

« Bien sur, ma chérie »Répondit Patricia.

Zach s'assit sur une chaise et prit Anthony dans ses bras. Sarah s'assit à ses côtés, et resta en admiration devant.

Edward sourit et m'enlaça, entrelaçant nos doigts sur mon ventre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le regard envieux de Rosalie, et la manière dont Emmett la tenait dans ses bras. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il était injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas réaliser son rêve…

« La jeune maman aurait besoin de se reposer »Annonça Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre, et me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

« Carlisle, regarde, il est tout petit »L'appela Sarah en lui prenant la main pour l'amener à Anthony.

Zach se leva et cala son fils entre ses bras, le montrant à Carlisle.

« Il a l'air en pleine forme »Sourit-il et Zach s'illumina littéralement.

« Je crois qu'avec 3kg720, c'est un beau bébé »Confirma Patricia en tendant les mains.

A son regard, on vit sa fatigue et j'invitai les Cullen à bientôt partir.

On quitta la chambre un par un, après avoir embrassé les parents, et le nouveau né un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Ils sont trop choux tous les trois ! »Affirma Haylee en prenant la main de Gaby, et j'acquiesçai.

« Je veux un petit frère comme lui ! »Lança Sarah et Edward sourit en embrassant son front.

« Et si on disait qu'il ressemblait à toi et à maman ? »Proposa-t-il d'un ton magnifiquement paternel. Je passai un bras sous le sien, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Sarah sembla réfléchir et puis elle sourit en approuvant avec force.

« Et vous avez des idées de prénoms ? »Nous demanda Gaby

« Oublie ces prénoms, Gaby ! »Dit Edward, et je lui lançai un regard étonné.

« Bah quoi ? Gabriel, c'est joli ! Ou Amory aussi…Et Mathis peut-être ? »Répondit-il avant qu'Haylee pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

« C'est leur choix »Sourit-elle, et Emmett s'y mit à son tour

« Moi je dirais Jilan »

« Oh non ! Pourquoi pas Maxence ? »Intervint Rose et je secouai la tête, amusée.

Edward sourit, gêné, et enlaça ma taille.

« Laissez-les tranquilles »Réclama Carlisle en posant un regard amusé sur nous tous.

****

En ce soir de Noël, je luttai contre les larmes.

J'étais dans ma salle de bain, à chercher comment coiffer mes cheveux, et je pleurais l'absence d'Alice. Etrangement, je regrettais qu'elle ne soit pas là pour me casser les pieds avec son avis sur ma tenue vestimentaire.

J'inspirai à fond, et défis mes cheveux sur mes épaules. J'attrapai ma brosse à cheveux, et tentai de les arranger joliment. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour bien longtemps, puisque nous avions diné, Sarah et moi, nous n'allions en fait chez les Cullen que pour profiter de la soirée, et donner à Sarah son premier Noël en famille, même si je voyais bien qu'elle doutait au Père Noël ces derniers temps. Je regrettai que son innocence touche à sa fin, mais appréciai de la voir grandir.

« Bella, tu es prête ? »Demanda Edward derrière la porte, et je reniflai en me regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et Edward me prit dans ses bras en soudant nos regards dans le miroir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à mettre mes cheveux comme je veux…Et Alice ne me casse pas les pieds »Avouai-je.

A l'évocation de sa sœur, Edward se raidit puis expira l'air de ses poumons, très doucement.

« Je suis sur qu'elle aimerait être ici, elle aussi. Elle avait une bonne raison, Bella… »

« Oui, peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est ma faute…Que le fait que je sois humaine l'ait incitée à partir pour une raison ou pour une autre…Et je m'inquiète qu'une attaque arrive, et qu'elle soit partie pour la mener sans nous »

Edward rit tristement dans mon cou et je lui tapai sur les mains qui étaient sur mon ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée et assura

« Alice ne partirait jamais en guerre sans nous. Elle sait combien nous adorons ça »

« Tu ne me rassures pas ! Elle est donc partie, pour mener une guerre, sans vous mêler à cela, parce qu'elle sait que c'est perdu d'avance »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises…Bella, fais moi confiance »

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face, et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

« Fais-moi confiance »Répéta-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

« Je te fais confiance. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter »

Il sourit à nouveau et nous entendîmes Sarah qui approchait. Je passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage, et elle se présenta à la porte.

« Maman, Chou peut venir ? »

« Oui, ma chérie »

Elle sourit et nous regarda, perplexe, avant de repartir.

« Tu crois qu'elle a deviné que je n'étais pas bien ? »Murmurai-je.

« Elle est instinctive, alors surement…Mais elle est trop petite pour comprendre l'impact »Sourit-il en m'interrogeant silencieusement sur mon état.

J'hochai la tête et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain une fois que j'eus mis un peu de maquillage.

Nous retrouvâmes Carlisle, Esme, Rose et Emmett, et Gaby et Haylee dans le salon sous le sapin.

Sarah s'y précipita et étudia attentivement la décoration et la crèche. Je souris et Esme me proposa une tisane.

« Alors Patricia ? »Se renseigna Rose au bout d'un moment, une fois que nous ayons discuté des derniers évènements.

« Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, ils partent demain avec ses parents pour passer les prochains jours »

« Elle n'avait rien prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'était un peu difficile, ne sachant pas trop quand le bébé arriverait »

« Anthony est trop beau »Intervint Sarah, assise à nos pieds pour lire avec Chou et Mutant à ses côtés.

« C'est vrai qu'il est un beau bébé »Approuva Carlisle.

« As-tu prévu d'aller voir tes parents ? »Demanda Esme.

« Entre les deux fêtes…On partira dans deux jours »Je regardai Edward pour confirmation, et il sourit. « Mais on sera de retour pour le nouvel an, je pense »

« Oh chouette ! On pourrait faire une fête »Proposa Haylee, et un silence assourdissant se fit entendre. « Pardon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée »Elle baissa la tête et perdit son enthousiasme.

« Non, tu as raison. Ca serait une excellent idée »La rassura Gaby en posant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On ne peut pas arrêter de vivre parce qu'Alice et Jazz ne sont pas là »Confirma Esme, et malgré ses propos, on entendait le tremblement de sa voix.

Nous restâmes silencieux à nouveau, contemplatif de cette possibilité.

« On a encore un peu de temps pour organiser ça »Emmett rompit le silence, et d'un seul coup l'atmosphère se fit plus détendue.

Détendu parce qu'il y avait l'espoir qu'en ces quelques jours, nos amis et frères et sœurs reviennent.

Sarah étouffa un bâillement alors qu'elle posait la tête sur le dos de Chou. Je réalisai l'heure tardive qu'il était, et donnai le signal pour aller 'se coucher'.

« Chérie, tu veux dormir un peu ? »Proposai-je en me posant à ses côtés.

Elle leva la tête et la posa sur mes genoux.

« Eteignez les lumières »Déclara Edward. « Emmett »Ajouta-t-il quand il fit noir.

« Maman ? »Appela Sarah en serrant ses doigts autour de ma main.

« Ce n'est rien chérie »Souris-je.

On entendit alors un bruit de clochettes, et de quelque chose posé au sol.

« ohohoh »Fit Gaby pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, et Rose étouffa un éclat de rire.

Soudain la lumière reparut et Sarah nous regarda avec étonnement.

« C'était quoi ? »

On se regarda tous avec étonnement et interrogations.

Puis

« Oh ! Mais ! Regardez ! »Fit Haylee en tendant un paquet cadeau vers nous.

Sarah se releva immédiatement et s'écria

« Maman ! Le père Noël est passé ! »

Elle regarda avec envie tous les paquets cadeaux aux pieds du sapin et se tourna vers nous à plusieurs reprises.

« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »Proposa Carlisle en se levant.

Sarah sautilla sur place en comptant et recomptant les cadeaux.

« On regarde pour qui ils sont ? »Dit Rose en s'asseyant déjà devant les cadeaux.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous assis autour d'elle, alors qu'elle lisait les étiquettes. En entendant autant de fois le nom de ma fille, je restai bouche bée et émue. A chaque fois, je lançai un 'merci' que seules leurs oreilles de vampires pouvaient entendre, tous hochaient la tête et continuaient à écouter Rose qui énumérait les noms.

Sarah se retrouva avec sept présents différents autour d'elles, alors que nous avions chacun un présent de la part de notre moitié. J'eus tout de même droit à un rab de cadeaux puisque j'étais enceinte.

« Maman, je peux ouvrir la grosse boite ? »

« Si tu veux…Fais attention à ne pas te couper »Conseillai-je et nous la regardâmes ouvrir la boite qui s'avérait être une énorme maison de poupées.

« Elle la regardait avec tellement d'envie l'autre jour »Avoua Gaby, et Haylee approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je secouai la tête amusée, et reportai mon attention sur ma fille qui déballait un troisième cadeau qui n'était autre qu'une autre poupée offerte par Carlisle et Esme, en plus d'une jolie petite robe. Peu de temps après, puisqu'elle avait pris le coup de mains pour déchirer le papier cadeau, Sarah se retrouva entourée de peluches, vêtements, et poupées.

« Merci »Soufflai-je émue, et Edward passa un bras apaisant dans mon dos. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur mon ventre, et tout le monde demanda à ce que j'ouvre mes cadeaux. Je commençai par celui d'Edward et découvris une paire de clés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« A ton avis ? Ca sert à quoi des clés de cette forme ? »Sourit Emmett et je regardai Edward, incrédule.

« Elle est dans le garage »

« Oh mon dieu ! »Je l'embrassai en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore vue »Fit-il amusé, et je balayai son objection d'un mouvement de la main. Ca venait de lui, ça ne pouvait être que magnifique. Même si je ne voulais pas particulièrement une nouvelle voiture…

Ensuite, je découvris des vêtements pour nouveaux nés, et des peluches. Et chacun déballa son cadeau. Des vêtements et des bijoux sortaient de chaque paquet, et des embrassades plus ou moins remarquables fusaient dans notre cercle.

Enfin, Gaby ouvrit son paquet et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Un furet…En peluche ?! »S'étonna-t-il en nous présentant l'objet en question.

Emmett explosa de rire et lui tapa dans l'épaule, alors qu'Haylee souriait, innocemment.

« Ecoute, je ne me voyais pas supporter cette sale bête si elle avait vraiment existé…J'aurais risqué de le…De l'écraser »Se reprit-elle et je lui souris en remerciement. Sarah était trop jeune pour savoir de quoi se nourrissaient les vampires.

« Mais Moumoutte aurait été très sage ! »Assura Gaby, plein de certitudes enfantines.

« Et bien il sera encore plus comme ça ! »S'amusa Edward, et Gaby lui lança un regard noir. Je levai la main entre eux, persuadée que Gaby se serait venger en envoyant valser Edward à travers la fenêtre. Au lieu de cela, il posa la peluche sur son épaule, et fit semblant de lui parler. Sarah éclata de rire et fit pareil avec une de ses nouvelles peluches : un gros nounours multicolore.

Plus tard, j'enlaçai Esme, encore émue de tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fait à Sarah.

« Bonne nuit, Bella »Me dit-elle en essuyant une larme isolée sur ma joue. Je souris et me tournai vers Edward qui tenait Sarah endormie dans ses bras.

Il me tendit la main, et je le rejoignis.

« Joyeux Noël »Lança Emmett de la porte du salon, et nous fîmes écho.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez nous se fit en silence, une main d'Edward sur la mienne, alors que je regardais les phares illuminer les alentours.

Sarah serra mon cou quand je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener au lit. Edward prit les sacs de cadeaux et les déposa dans la chambre de Sarah. Nous l'embrassâmes et une fois que je lui eus mis son pyjama, elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller en souriant.

« Je t'aime maman »Dit-elle en s'endormant, et je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Nous quittâmes la pièce, et Edward m'entraîna dans notre chambre immédiatement.

Doucement, il ferma la porte, et m'embrassa en passant ses paumes sous ma robe. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules en fermant les yeux, et savourai les sensations qu'il faisait naître en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Je t'aime, Bella »Murmura-t-il en m'allongeant sur le lit. Et je ne pus que sourire et l'attirer à moi, lui ôtant déjà sa chemise.

Quand il fut entièrement nu, je l'admirai un instant avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi, et me retire ma robe. Ses doigts jouèrent sur mon corps pendant un temps infini avant que finalement il ne m'accompagne au septième ciel, les yeux dans les yeux, les doigts entrelacés.

« Je t'aime, Edward »Murmurai-je dans son oreille, repliant une jambe autour de ses hanches, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux.

Puis nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur mon ventre, où notre enfant donnait quelques coups…Que je ne ressentais plus aussi douloureusement.

Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward, comme toujours, le sourire aux lèvres, et la tête posée sur son torse.

Pour toujours.

NOTE : et une ovation pour ce chapitre qui est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit…Et encore, j'ai du couper court à mes délires, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cessé lol

Alors désolée que le bébé de Pat ne soit pas une fille comme beaucoup l'avaient demandé…Et pour le prénom, ba c'est juste parce que vous le vouliez dans la fic, mais que je ne voulais pas le donner au bébé de Bella et Edward. Ne m'en veuillez pas.

Review ! Review !

bsx


	48. Chapter 48

Wow ! Décidément, j'étais bien plus inspirée que je ne le pensais pour ce chapitre…Et du coup, me voilà à jouer l'auteure sadique (au moins vous êtes prévenues xD)

Bref je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci remplira autant son rôle lol

lena-lna933- : ravie que le changement pour le fils de Bella et Edward te plaise !

25lilou27 : pleurer ? vraiment ? Wow, j'écris si bien que ça alors *sifl* Le suspense, c'est mon business lol

Annouk : ouais, enfin j'ai encore quelques idées pour écrire quelques chapitres encore…

mixextremix : je me suis faite plaisir en l'écrivant ;)

Miss Cannibal Princess : je ne dirai qu'une chose : *sifle*

Montana2008 : ouais ! Hip hip hip hourra ! lol

Bon et un énorme merci à tous et toutes les autres ! Dont Demoisel, comme toujours pour ses encouragements et conseils !

Et tenez bon, je reviens vite avec Alice et Jazz !

Bonne lecture

**47-Evolutions**

Alice n'était pas revenue.

On était fin janvier, et nous n'avions pas revu ni Alice ni Jasper.

En faisant les magasins avec Haylee, qui contrôlait beaucoup mieux ses instincts de tuer les humains pour se nourrir, Rose et Patricia, je repensais à celle qui nous manquait, même si on en parlait pas.

Je reposai un pull sur le présentoir, en soupirant. Rien ne m'avait tapé dans l'œil, et puis de toute façon, j'étais trop intéressée par Alice. Où pouvait-elle être allée ? Et pourquoi ne nous téléphonait-elle pas ?

Je me refusais à penser au pire. Je ne devais pas y penser.

« Tu trouves ce que tu veux ? »Patricia me sortit de mes pensées avec un sourire.

« Un peu…Je cherche quelque chose pour Sarah »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aura 6ans dans quelques jours »

Je souris et regardai autour de moi pour trouver un vêtement à ma fille. Mais rien ne m'accrocha le regard, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

Si Alice avait été là, elle aurait trouvé la tenue idéale qui aurait ravie ma fille.

Je secouai la tête et redressai les épaules.

Ne pas y penser.

Je fis demi-tour en direction de la caisse et retrouvai Rose dans la partie lingerie.

« Hey ! Bella, regarde cette merveille »Elle montra un ensemble en dentelle d'un rouge profond et le laissa en l'air entre nous.

J'approchai pour le regarder de plus prêt, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

« Emmett va l'adorer »Affirmai-je et Rose me lança un regard innocent.

« Tu crois ? »Un sourire séducteur illumina son visage parfait.

J'hochai la tête et m'éloignai pour retrouver Haylee à la caisse.

« Alors ? Beaucoup de trouvailles ? »Fis-je en jetant un œil sur les t-shirt et jupes qu'elle tenait.

« Pas mal… »

Et elle se tourna vers la caissière qui attendait. Patricia et Rose nous rejoignirent enfin, et nous sortîmes chargées de plusieurs sacs chacune en direction de la voiture de Rosalie.

On s'arrêta au parc pour trouver Esme avec Sarah et le petit Tony en train de jouer.

Sarah courait avec d'autres enfants, et Esme la surveillait du coin de l'œil, en veillant sur Tony qui était dans sa poussette.

« Vous voilà, alors ces magasins ? »Sourit-elle en levant un regarda amusé vers nous.

« Mon compte en banque va crier au secours avant la fin du mois »Assura Patricia en s'asseyant et prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux, et serra ses petits doigts autour du sien.

« Ca va que le mois se termine »Remarqua Rosalie et Patricia releva avec difficulté les yeux de sur son fils

« Du mois prochain, je voulais dire »

Et nous rîmes.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du banc, et posai une main sur mon ventre. J'étais mal à l'aise en ce moment, et je me fatiguai bien plus vite. Esme vit mon geste de lassitude, et s'inquiéta

« Ca ne va pas, Bella ? »

« En fait, je suis fatiguée »avouai-je et immédiatement toutes les filles se levèrent, prêtes à partir « Mais je peux encore durer ! Ne rentrons pas maintenant… »Mais aucune ne m'écoutait.

Je soupirai et me redressai, avant de retomber lourdement sur le banc.

« Bella »

« Je…Je crois que je vais devoir y aller doucement »Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

« C'est le bébé ? »Demanda Rosalie en plaçant une main dans mes reins.

« Tu sais bien que je ne le sens plus comme au début »Lui rappelai-je. Depuis les fêtes, je ne sentais plus les coups de mon fils…Parce que je portais un petit garçon dans mon ventre, et cette pensée me fit sourire. Edward m'avait rappelée notre marché, et lors de l'échographie que Carlisle avait faite la semaine passée, il nous avait appris que c'était bien un garçon. Edward m'avait embrassée avec ferveur, et nous n'avions pas quitté notre petit monde avant d'aller chercher Sarah à l'école. Elle avait elle aussi été très enthousiaste que son vœu de petit frère soit réalisé.

Mais depuis le début de l'année, presqu'un mois plus tôt, mes organes étaient tout à fait fortifiés pour ne plus souffrir des coups de mon fils.

Donc ma perte d'équilibre et ma migraine que je sentais naître n'étaient pas liés à ma grossesse…Enfin, si. Mais pas aux mouvements de mon fils.

« Rentrons, Sarah, tu viens »Appela Esme en tendant la main vers ma fille.

« Maman ? »S'inquiéta-t-elle en me voyant encore aidée par Rose.

« Si on veut goûter, on ferait mieux d'y aller, chérie »Souris-je, et elle hocha la tête en me donnant la main.

****

Patricia reprit Tony des bras de Sarah et je lui tendis le sac qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, pour les cas d'urgence de Tony.

« Tu reviendras, tatie Pat »

« Bien sur ma puce…Demain, tu viens à la maison, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui ! Maman, je pourrai emmener Teddy avec moi ? » Je la regardai et souris, Teddy était le nouvel ours en peluche qu'elle avait eu à Noël.

« Si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu joues avec en étant à côté d'Anthony »Prévins-je en me massant l'estomac. Sous ma peau, je sentais mon petit garçon remuer.

Patricia partit alors et j'entendis la Volvo d'Edward arriver. Il avait décidé de nous laisser entre filles cette après-midi, et puis de toute façon, il avait à faire à l'hôpital.

Je souris en réalisant que cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'Edward était interne à l'hôpital de Portland. Il avait décidé qu'il devait rapporter l'argent à la maison, et même si les Cullen n'étaient pas à proprement dit sans ressources, il y tenait. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'âge, ou du moins l'apparence d'un homme de 24ans, il pouvait se le permettre, surtout qu'il avait atteint un contrôle parfait face au sang.

Il suivait les traces de Carlisle, et nous en étions tous très fiers.

« Edward ! »S'élança Sarah à son arrivée. Il sortit à peine de la voiture, qu'il était déjà assailli.

« Bonjour Sarah »Il l'embrassa sur le front, et la cala sur son côté en venant vers moi.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait la distance entre nous, je vis son regard se remplir d'inquiétude. Il tendit la main vers moi, et m'embrassa sur la bouche doucement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. « Bella, comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va, je suis lasse, c'est tout »Je me détournai pour rentrer quand j'entendis qu'il mettait Sarah à terre pour m'enlacer.

« C'est lui ? »

« Non, tout va bien…Je me fatigue, Edward. J'ai presque huit mois de grossesse »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu as les traits tirés et ton cœur bat vraiment doucement »Me coupa-t-il.

J'entendis Sarah qui sortait un livre dans sa chambre. Je souris devant son indépendance quand elle voyait qu'Edward et moi discutions.

Je soupirai et me détachai de son embrasse.

« Je suis fatiguée, je l'avoue…Mais j'ai encore à faire, alors… »

« Non, je veux que tu ailles prendre un bain. Je vais même te le préparer »

« Edward, j'ai le repas à faire, et la douche de Sarah »

« Je m'en charge. Stp, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi »Supplia-t-il en attrapant mon poignet.

« Tu reviens de l'hôpital, tu as peut-être besoin de faire autre chose que t'occuper des autres… »Il m'interrompit par un baiser qu'il approfondit en m'enlaçant plus étroitement.

Alors que j'étais hors d'haleine, il posa son front sur le mien et assura

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi, Sarah et notre fils »

Il m'embrassa légèrement, puis m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Alors il alluma deux bougies, et fit couler l'eau chaude en y mettant un peu de mousse.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi, et m'aida à ôter mon pull, et commença ç s'attaquer à mon jean quand je le repoussai, et me débarrassai seule du reste de mes vêtements. Alors je m'enfonçai dans l'eau moussante avec plaisir et fermai les yeux pendant qu'il s'installait à côté de la baignoire et scrutait mon visage.

Je passai une main sur sa joue et souris. Il se pencha et m'embrassa

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui »

Il sourit, fier de lui, et se releva

« Je m'occupe de faire à diner »

« Il y a du poulet pour une salade »Commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Occupe-toi de toi et de notre fils »

J'allai me plaindre, mais il me lança un regard suppliant, et j'acquiesçai.

Quand il eut fermé la porte, je posai la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et me laissai envahir par le calme.

Dans la pièce à côté, j'entendais Sarah qui lisait son alphabet et les sons encore et encore. Je souris, elle était vraiment persévérante, et très calme. Et je réalisai comme ma vie avait changé en moins d'un an. Je posai une main sur mon ventre et m'apaisai en écoutant Edward remuer les casseroles dans la cuisine. Il maugréait contre je ne savais qui, certainement le démon de la cuisine, après réflexion, et je ris quand j'entendis un bruit de chute.

« Repose-toi »Dit-il, et je perçus la note d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Je t'aime »Assurai-je et je refermai les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait les animaux qui rentraient dans leurs nids, et les autres qui se réveillaient.

J'entendis alors ma lullaby qu'Edward chantonnait dans la cuisine, et je souris. Il était d'une prévenance. Je m'endormis alors le sourire aux lèvres.

Une petite main se posa sur mon front, et je sursautai.

« Maman »Fit timidement Sarah, et je me calmai. Je lui souris et demandai

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Edward a dit que tu dormais. Mais j'ai faim »

« Oh ! Mais il a préparé à manger »

Je l'entendis arriver, et le vis s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, souriant.

« Le repas est prêt »

« Je sors de l'eau et j'arrive »Assurai-je, puis je les vis sortir de la pièce.

J'enfilai un pull et un jogging et les retrouvai dans la cuisine. Edward remplissait l'assiette de Sarah, il me sourit en me désignant une assiette pour moi. Je m'installai et commençai à piquer ma fourchette dans les patates en voyant Sarah se jeter sur les siennes.

« Tu manges les légumes, aussi »Déclarai-je, et elle grimaça

« J'aime pas »

« C'est pas vrai, tu adores les haricots verts »

Edward nous servit de l'eau, et s'assit mes côtés. Je grignotai seulement, en écoutant la radio. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, merci »

Il sourit et je repoussai mon assiette à laquelle j'avais peu touché.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si, mais je n'ai pas très faim »

Il leva un sourcil étonné et je souris pour le rassurer.

Quand Sarah eut fini, je me levai pour débarrasser, mais Edward m'en empêcha en proposant plus tôt que j'aille avec Sarah dans le salon. Sarah s'y précipita et attendit sagement sur le canapé que je lui allume la TV. Je lui mis la chaine pour enfants

« Je reviens »

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et je me détournai en l'entendant faire le dialogue du générique du film.

« Edward, j'apprécie que tu m'aides, mais je ne veux pas que tu me mettes sur une chaise et que tu fasses tout »Dis-je alors que j'essuyai une première assiette. Il ne dit rien et continua de laver la poêle. Nous rangeâmes la pièce en silence, et je me mordis la lèvre en me rendant compte que c'était moi qui en était responsable.

Alors qu'il pliait le torchon après s'être essuyé les mains, je me plaçai devant lui, entre l'évier et lui, et passai mes mains derrière son cou.

« Je ne voulais pas être blessante »

« Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi…Tu n'es pas enceinte de n'importe qui et »

« Et j'en suis ravie. Mais pour le moment tout ne se passe pas si mal »

« Pour le moment, Bella. Pour le moment »Fit-il en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je me rapprochai de lui, de telle manière qu'il sente notre fils qui bougeait dans mon ventre. Il sourit en s'en rendant compte et m'embrassa.

« On va très bien »Assurai-je doucement.

Il étudia mon visage, puis sourit.

« On rejoins Sarah ? »

J'hochai la tête et nous entrâmes dans le salon, mains dans la main.

****

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés en ce vendredi matin.

Dans mon dos je sentis Edward qui me serrait contre lui, je souris et le regardai.

Avant de perdre mon sourire en voyant son regard sur moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, tu… Tu as des cernes, et c'est encore pire que l'autre jour »Dit-il doucement en passant un doigt sous mes yeux. « Tu ne dors pas bien ? »

« Si » Assurai-je en m'installant sur le côté, la tête face à la sienne.

Il sembla sceptique, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

« Tu es rentré tard ? »

La veille Edward avait été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital, et même si j'avais essayé de l'attendre, je m'étais endormie. Et cela m'agaçait parce que j'avais de moins en moins d'énergie, alors que je ne faisais pratiquement rien. L'inactivité me rendait folle, alors je tentai souvent de prendre la voiture pour aller en ville. Mais c'était sans compter que je n'en avais pas la force.

« Un peu après minuit »

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et scruta mon visage.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? J'emmène Sarah à l'école si tu veux »

Je grimaçai. Mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas la force de bouger.

« Je suis désolée Edward. La seule chose que j'arrive encore à faire, je suis obligée de te le déléguer »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et caressa ma joue avec son pouce.

« Tu lui ferais peur de toute façon »Rit-il, et je lui tapai le torse.

« Hey ! Femme enceinte ! »

Il rit et m'embrassa suffisamment pour me rendre hors d'haleine.

Il sortit alors de la chambre, et je l'entendis doucement réveiller Sarah.

« Debout petite princesse »

Après un instant, Sarah parla et je perçus le sourire dans sa voix

« Bonjour Edward »

« Il est l'heure de te lever »

« D'accord »

Elle bâilla et je souris en me renfonçant dans les oreillers, l'odeur d'Edward autour de moi.

J'entendis à peine frapper à la porte tellement j'étais épuisée et perdue dans mes pensées.

« Entre ma puce »Souris-je à Sarah. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et je tendis la main

« Tu es malade maman ? »S'inquiéta-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Je posai une main dans son cou et l'embrassai sur le front.

« Non, chérie. Je vais rester encore un peu au lit, c'est tout »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »Demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Edward s'assit à nos côtés en posant une main sur la mienne.

« Je vais rester avec elle, chérie »Dit-il

« C'est vrai ? »Elle se retourna avec un regard plein d'espoir.

« Oui, et ce soir, elle ira mieux »

Sarah sourit, nous regarda chacun notre tour, puis hocha la tête. Edward serra ma main affectueusement et se leva.

Peu après, j'entendis la Volvo démarrer.

Je m'endormis, simplement parce que mes paupières étaient trop lourdes.

**EDWARD POV**

En rentrant, je notai que Bella dormait à nouveau. En voyant sa silhouette sous le drap, je remarquai son allure.

Depuis peu, elle mangeait moins, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Carlisle nous avait rassurés en disant que ça pouvait arriver, temps que ça ne mettait pas en danger la mère ni l'enfant.

Or, à présent, et ce depuis mercredi, elle avait maigri à vue d'œil, ses traits étaient tirés et elle avait moins de forces.

Je composai le numéro de la maison, où je savais trouver Carlisle, et sortis dans le jardin. Je lui résumai la situation et l'entendis réfléchir un instant.

« Il faudrait que je la voie »

« Je l'amène dès son réveil »Assurai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit important, mais je préfère vérifier. J'appelle à l'hôpital pour prévenir qu'ils se passent de nous, aujourd'hui »

J'acquiesçai et nous raccrochâmes. Alors je me rendis dans la chambre et m'installai sur notre lit.

Bella vint immédiatement poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, et appuyai ma tête sur la sienne. J'écoutai son cœur battre si faiblement, et sentis notre fils s'agiter dans son ventre.

Enfin, elle remua et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se réveillait tout à fait. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, et elle leva la tête.

« Tu es encore là ? »S'étonna-t-elle, et si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurai pu croire qu'elle n'était pas ravie de me voir à ses côtés à son réveil. Je souris

« Non, j'ai pris ma journée »

« Edward ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici au mépris de tes patients »Elle se redressait, et sembla avoir un regain d'énergie, mais je savais que ses cernes s'étaient accrues, et qu'elle avait maigri. Cette fois, je retins avec difficulté un mouvement de panique.

« Bella…Je t'ai dit, tu es ma priorité »Dis-je, et je m'en voulus de laisser sentir mon angoisse pour elle. Elle sourit et m'embrassa en posant une main sur ma joue.

« Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée »

« Bella, tu ne t'es pas vue depuis combien de temps ? »Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément sympathique, d'ailleurs je vis une lueur blessée dans son regard, mais elle devait se rendre compte de sa situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »Une pointe d'anxiété s'entendit dans sa voix, et je m'en voulus. Je n'aidai pas vraiment.

J'inspirai à fond, et passai une main dans ses reins pour l'allonger. Sous mes doigts, je sentis comme elle était maigre, et mon cœur mort se brisa en mille morceaux. J'avais beau aimé la perspective d'avoir un fils-qui plus est de Bella-je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me flageller pour faire endurer ça à Bella. Elle souffrait, et malgré son sale caractère, et sa force de caractère, elle ne pouvait pas combattre ça.

Doucement, je dessinai alors ses traits de visage, insistant sur les yeux cernés, les joues creusées, et sur ses épaules et ses reins, je montrai la peau sur les os. J'avais mes yeux dans les siens, et je vis sa panique alors qu'elle réalisait. Je souris en essayant d'être réconfortant, et l'embrassai tendrement.

« On va aller voir Carlisle. Il nous dira ce qu'il faut faire »

« Edward ! Le bébé…Tu es bien plus en mesure que moi de savoir s'il… »Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Il va bien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir des effets de ce qui t'arrive »La rassurai-je, et elle souffla de soulagement en fermant les yeux. « Tu as la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et resta un instant silencieuse, semblant rassembler son énergie. Et une fois de plus je l'admirai. Son courage, et sa force étaient quelque chose d'innée en elle, et elle était alors encore plus parfaite à mes yeux.

En un rien de temps, elle était habillée et nous partions pour retrouver Carlisle à la maison. Bella semblait avoir repris un peu de force, elle n'eut pas à fermer les yeux alors que depuis quelques jours, une fois assise, elle le faisait. Je remarquai son air pensif et posai une main sur sa jambe.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi alors que je ralentissais devant la porte.

« A ce qui peut bien m'arriver »

J'arrêtai le moteur, et me tournai vers elle, caressant sa joue de mon pouce.

« Carlisle va te donner des vitamines, et tout ira parfaitement bien, d'accord »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre vers le perron où Carlisle et Esme nous attendaient.

« Peut-être bien »Dit-elle, sceptique.

Et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

Je sortis de la voiture et ouvris la portière de Bella. Elle sourit en me tendant la main, et je l'enlaçai et nous avançâmes vers la maison, les mains sur son ventre.

« Bonjour »Nous salua Esme, elle nous enlaça comme à son habitude, puis elle prit d'autorité ma place aux côtés de Bella, plaça une main dans le bas de ses reins, et nous invita à entrer.

'_Je vois ce qui t'inquiète'_

Et je lançai un regard suppliant à mon père.

'_Je vais faire un examen, mais je suis étonné qu'elle ait changé à ce point'_

Je serrai les lèvres, et allai m'asseoir près d'elle.

Déjà Esme lui parlait de ses projets pour le centre d'aide aux jeunes où Bella travaillait.

« Alors, Bella, comment te sens-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, et je vis le sourire soulagé de Bella alors qu'elle entrelaçait nos doigts entre nous.

« Je crois que ça se voit, Esme. J'ai très peu d'énergie, et j'ai beau avoir mangé comme d'habitude, j'ai perdu énormément de poids en peu de temps »

« As-tu l'impression que tu n'es pas bien ? »Se renseigna Carlisle, et elle secoua la tête

« Non, à part la fatigue »

« J'aimerai faire quelques examens, Bella »

« Bien sûr. Je ne veux courir aucun risque »

Et je respirai mieux en sachant cela. Je souris et la vis partir dans le bureau de Carlisle, où il avait installé quelques appareils.

« Rassure-toi, Edward. Elle est forte »

« Je sais Esme…Mais c'est déjà assez dur comme ça »

« Alors dis-moi, comment se passe ton travail avec ton père ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, et j'oubliai presque mes angoisses.

« C'est un vrai maniaque du travail ! »

« Il est très fier de toi, Edward »assura-t-elle

« Et je suis ravi de travailler avec lui, c'est encore plus enrichissant que je ne le pensais »

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis le silence retomba et je me précipitai dans les pensées de Carlisle.

Et me pris le mur qu'il avait établi entre nos esprits.

Je grognai presque de frustration, et me levai, pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

****

Près de trente minutes plus tard, Carlisle et Bella redescendirent du bureau, et je me précipitai vers Bella qui avait besoin qu'on la soutienne.

J'interrogeai Carlisle du regard, mais il ne dit rien, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Bella s'agrippa à mon bras et me laissa la guider jusque sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux en basculant la tête contre le haut du canapé, et je m'assis près d'elle, conscient qu'elle atteignait ses limites.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »Demandai-je à Bella en caressant sa joue.

Elle tourna la tête d'un geste las vers moi et sourit faiblement.

« Carlisle saura mieux t'expliquer »

Alors il se tourna vers nous et annonça

« Bella manque des nutriments nécessaires à la survie du corps. Il semble qu'elle ne garde pas ce qu'elle gagne en mangeant »

Le ciel me tomba sur la tête alors que je les regardais alternativement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Il faut décider si nous la mettons sous perfusion »

« Sarah »Souffla Bella à bout de force.

Je l'attirai contre moi, et cherchai une solution.

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser voir Bella dans cet état. Elle s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup »

« Nous pouvons la garder ici »Proposa Esme gentiment, mais je vis l'objection apparaître sur les traits de Carlisle.

« Je préfèrerai garder Bella ici. En observation »

« Je ne peux pas laisser Sarah sans moi à la maison, elle ne comprendrait pas »Intervint Bella et je passai une main douce dans son dos.

« Il faut que quelqu'un la garde mais sans l'alarmer »Dis-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux, et comme si nous n'attendions que cela, le téléphone de Bella sonna. Elle sursauta presque, mais répondit rapidement

« Allô ? »

« Hey Bells, t'as une drôle de voix »S'étonna Jacob

'_Il pourrait nous aider' _Fut la pensée que nous eûmes mes parents et moi.

« Non, ça va. Un peu fatiguée. Et toi ? »Sourit Bella, et je pressai son genou pour qu'elle m'accorde son attention.

« Ba je viens aux nouvelles. En fait, c'est pour te dire qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles du petit lutin et de son mec »

Et je me rappelai qu'on avait bien contacté les Quileute, au cas où ils verraient Alice et Jazz, même si on ne s'attendait pas à des miracles. Bella tourna la tête vers moi, et je vis les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Je souris, et serrai ses doigts dans les miens.

« Jake, tu me donnes une seconde »

« Oh pardon, je dérange ? »

« Une seconde »Elle se tourna vers moi

« Demande-lui s'il peut venir s'occuper de Sarah pour le week-end »

« Tu veux que j'envoie ma fille en pension ? »S'insurgea-t-elle, et nous entendîmes Jacob dans le combiné qu'elle n'avait pas bloqué

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupira et lui expliqua la situation

« Bells ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ! Je vois avec Leah, elle sera ravie de voir Sarah, et Seth aussi. Moi je viens immédiatement »

« Jake, écoute, c'est bon, on va trouver… »

Mais il l'interrompit

« Passe-moi Edward »

Elle obtempéra et j'écoutai

« Jacob »

« Je veux que tu veilles sur elle, Cullen. Hors de question que je te laisse lui faire plus de mal »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça, et faillit me prendre le téléphone des mains, mais je l'en empêchai.

« Nous sommes tous sur l'affaire, Jacob. On ne laissera rien lui arriver »

'_Je vais préparer le nécessaire'_

« Tu voudras la chambre d'Edward, Bella »Demanda Esme en lui prenant la main d'un geste rassurant.

« Esme, c'est gentil mais… »

« Allons, Bella. Tu es notre fille »Sourit-elle en balayant sa remarque de la main.

« Je prends un sac et je vous retrouve un peu plus tard »Annonça Jacob, et derrière lui, j'entendis qu'on préparait des affaires. Il y avait même la voix de Leah. « Seth me suit pour prendre Sarah »

Et il raccrocha après m'avoir demandé de passer ses pensées à Bella.

Peu après, j'étais, avec Rose, Emmett, Haylee et Gaby autour du lit de Bella dans mon ancienne chambre. Carlisle lui avait installée les perfusions, et nous voyons comme elle les refusait.

Comme son corps refusait les nutriments qu'on lui proposait.

Et Bella pâlissait de plus en plus.

Elle paraissait bien plus fragile que la porcelaine, et sa main dans la mienne me semblait cassable au moindre de mes gestes.

« Donc, ne t'inquiète pas. On ne quitte pas Sarah des yeux »Assura Gaby.

On venait de passer l'après-midi à gérer qui irait avec Sarah chez les Quileute à Forks, et Gaby et Haylee s'étaient proposés. Rose aussi, mais elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Bella, et voulait pouvoir être présente à ses côtés. Je regardai encore avec étonnement les changements chez ma sœur. Elle se rapprochait avec tellement de facilité de Bella que je me demandais comment elle avait pu ne pas la supporter treize ans plus tôt.

« Merci »Murmura Bella.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire à présent. Preuve que son état empirait.

'_Elle va accoucher bientôt ?'_

Je regardai Emmett et pinçai les lèvres. J'espérai que non. Même si il n'était pas dangereux que cela arrive, j'aimais autant que notre fils n'arrive qu'à son terme.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit de crissement de pneus sur la route, et l'odeur reconnaissable des Quileute monta jusqu'à nous.

« Arf ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? »Bella grimaça et Rose éclata de rire.

« C'est Jacob »Souris-je et elle ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Ah ! »Fit-elle simplement, et Emmett et Gaby se tinrent les côtes pendant un moment.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jacob et Seth arrivent dans la pièce.

« Bella ! »S'écria Jacob en venant lui prendre une main. « Mais tu es gelée ! »

Bella sourit, indulgente

« C'est le prix de devenir vampire »

« Oh ! »

Il resta silencieux à la contempler.

'_Malgré la fatigue, dieu ce qu'elle est belle'_

Et je grognai à ses pensées.

« Désolé, vieux »Fit-il, gêné. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

Personne ne sut quoi lui répondre.

****

**BELLA POV**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'avais de moins en moins de force, et je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Ce que je détestais me sentir aussi fragile et faible !

« Bella »

Je vis Edward à mes côtés, il semblait angoissé. J'esquissai un sourire sans savoir où je trouvai cette énergie pour le lui donner.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Soif »Fut la seule chose que je réussis à articuler. Il sourit et me tendit un verre d'eau avec une paille. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour tenir le verre, et bus quelques gorgées. Ma gorge me brûlait, et je crus que je n'allais pas garder cet eau dans mon estomac. Je fermai les yeux et reposai la tête sur mon oreiller.

« Sarah »Demandai-je

« Elle s'amuse énormément à Forks »

« S'bien »Murmurai-je.

« Bella, tu sais depuis combien de temps tu dors ? »

Je bougeai de quelques millimètres la tête en signe négatif.

« On est déjà dimanche »

J'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés.

Donc depuis vendredi, je n'avais rien fait que dormir ?

Et mon état s'était empiré ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai »Réussis-je à dire. Il baissa la tête et je touchai son visage du bout des doigts.

« On…Bella, ne t'inquiète pas »

Je lui fis les gros yeux, et appuyai mes doigts sur sa joue. Je ne voulais pas être rassurée. Je voulais la vérité.

« Carlisle est perdu »Avoua-t-il après avoir inspiré à fond.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes arriver.

Autour de moi, j'entendais des discussions, mais j'étais trop faible pour comprendre ce qui se disait.

Je fermai alors les yeux, vaincue. Et sentis la main d'Edward sur mon front, j'ouvris les yeux, et restai perdue dans l'ambre de ses prunelles.

NOTE : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Non ! Laissez-moi en vie ! Svp ! Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer la suite encore plus ! Et puis ce chapitre est carrément plus long que le précédent alors hein ! mdr

Bon si je continue dans ma lancée de sadisme, je vous dirai que demain soir ce sera au tour du chapitre de Forks d'être posté…Mais en fait j'en sais rien !

Pas de panique, je poste le plus vite possible la suite.

bisous


	49. Chapter 49

Bon bah je ne peux pas être sadique plus d'une journée lol Voilà un chapitre qui confirmera surement tout ce que vous avez pensé du précédent ! Autant vous dire que j'ai bien ri en lisant vos reviews. Quand vous aimez, vous ne l'êtes pas à moitié xD

Bref, j'ai fini de me moquer de vous(quoique…)

Demoisel : et oui ! Première place pour la dédicace (ça faisait longtps hein !:p) Mais c'est parce que tu as joué un grand rôle dans ce chapitre (et oui, encore plus grand que dans les autres…Si si, c'est possible) et donc tu as droit à un grand MERCIIII (imagine 3600000000000 de i, rappelle toi, on y va molo sur le i) lol

Miss Cannibal Princess : hihihi alors tu vas me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre (et du précédent, oublie pas *sifl*) Et merci à toi pour l'idée !

Malika : dans ma grande générosité ? mhm…Si tu me prends par les sentiments xD

fan : merci beaucoup

Ziranie : wow je suis pliée de rire en lisant ta review ! On sent que ça sort du cœur !

Caro30 : euh...Oui j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs hihihi

Bon enfin, vous me direz ce que vous pensez de celui-là…Je vous préviens,c'est le plus long de tous ceux que j'ai écrit(je dis ça à chaque fois ces derniers temps :d)

Bonne lecture

**48-Solutions**

J'étais perdue dans le regard d'Edward depuis un moment, quand il tourna la tête, surpris, vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Quoi ? »M'inquiétai-je en bougeant légèrement les doigts sur sa main.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je reviens tout de suite »Il se pencha sur mes lèvres sèches et quitta la chambre.

Je restai immobile un moment, j'avais tellement mal partout.

Puis doucement, je glissai une main sur mon ventre, et sentis mon fils qui bougeait. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai les battements de son cœur.

Je rouvris les yeux, alarmée, quand je me rendis compte que ses battements étaient faibles.

Non.

Pitié. Je pouvais endurer la souffrance, et la faiblesse, mais pas mon fils.

Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je regardai autour de moi. Carlisle avait mis des moniteurs autour de moi, et je repérai celui relié à mon fils. J'observai les pics qui se dessinaient sur l'écran, et à côté, les miens. Je m'alarmai encore plus en réalisant que mon bébé était plus mal que moi.

Alors que j'allais appeler Edward, j'entendis tout le monde arriver.

En un rien de temps, Edward et Rose étaient à mes côtés, me tenant les mains, Esme et Jacob, qui faisait une tête dégoûtée, juste à côté. Carlisle vérifiait les moniteurs, et la perfusion, alors qu'Emmett et Seth étaient à la porte.

« Edward, le cœur…Le bébé »

Il passa une main sur mon front, et tenta un sourire rassurant. Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle, et il me regarda un moment avant de répondre

« Ton fils s'affaiblit autant que toi. On a peut-être une solution, Bella. Cela dépend de toi »

Je me forçai à rester consciente, même si mon corps criait au repos. Ce fut Rose qui intervint

« Bella, franchement tu as eu une bonne idée de devenir amie avec lui »Elle désigna Jacob, et je tournai la tête vers lui, étonnée.

Il se dandina, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Demandai-je, impatiente.

« Bella, on va te demander de faire quelque chose…D'horrible. De répugnant »

Soudain, je ne respirai plus. Fixant Edward, sans savoir quoi faire. Je sentis le pouce de Rose caresser ma main, et je repris une goulée d'air avant de dire

« A ce point ? »

« Bella, on pense que le bébé a faim, comme toi. C 'est pour ça qu'il est si faible »Expliqua Carlisle, et j'hochai la tête. Bien sur qu'il avait faim.

« Bells, ça va surement l'aider, il ira bien mieux après »Sourit Rose, et je gardai le silence, attendant la suite.

« Le bébé a faim, mais pas comme tu as faim…Il aurait plutôt…soif »Hésita Carlisle, et je compris.

Du sang.

Un demi-vampire.

Mon fils était un demi-vampire, comment n'avions nous pas pensé à cela ?

« D'accord, mais je n'ai pas la force de chasser »Dis-je, soudain bien plus alerte.

Ils grimacèrent, et je vis Jake presque tourner de l'œil.

A ma grande surprise, Emmett intervint

« Je t'apporterai bien un grizzly, mais… »

« Bells, s'il a vraiment soif, ce n'est pas du sang animal qu'il souhaite »Murmura Edward en caressant mon front. Je soudai mon regard au sien et vis ses remords. Je souris et levai une main vers son visage tendu.

« Je peux le faire. Ca va m'entraîner pour la suite »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne sentiras aucune différence, n'y pense pas »Assura Rose d'une voix douce.

Je souris et les regardai, tous autour de moi.

« Ok, mais… »Je fixai Jacob, inquiète.

« Je ne suis pas donneur, Bells »Il leva les mains devant lui, et je relâchai mon souffle.

« J'ai des poches de sang. C'était pour toi, au cas où… »

« D'accord. Alors…On y va ? »

« Tu es sûre ? »Edward pressa ma main contre sa bouche. Je souris, et hochai la tête.

Immédiatement, Carlisle et Rose descendirent, et j'entendis du bruit en bas.

Edward resta les yeux dans les miens, une main entrelacée à la mienne sur mon ventre toujours si plat.

« Tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadée »Sourit Esme au bout d'une seconde.

Je me tournai vers elle, et souris à mon tour, pleine d'espoir.

« Tu es prête ? »Demanda Rosalie en remontant à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Et dans ses mains, je vis un bocal dont l'odeur était reconnaissable. Carlisle revint à son tour, il resta à côté d'Esme alors que j'étudiai le bocal.

« On peut peut-être trouver un autre moyen »Proposa-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, et esquissai un geste pour me redresser. Je sentis le bras de Rose dans mon dos alors qu'Edward m'aidait à tenir le bocal.

J'inspirai doucement, testant l'odeur

« Vas-y doucement »Approuva Edward.

Je plongeai dans son regard, cherchant un quelconque sentiment horrifié, mais je ne voyais que son amour. Alors j'approchai le récipient de mes lèvres, et avalai une petite gorgée.

En relevant les yeux, je croisai le regard dégoûté de Seth, et inquiet de Jake.

« Ca va ? »Demanda Emmett.

Je ne regardai pas le récipient à nouveau, mais l'approchai de mes lèvres et bus une plus grande gorgée. J'entendais que tout le monde retenait son souffle, et en moi, je sentais mon fils qui s'agitait…Comme heureux.

J'éloignai le bocal de moi et me renfonçai dans mes oreillers.

« C'est pas mauvais »Avouai-je doucement, et Emmett rit alors qu'Edward m'embrassai sur le front.

« Tu peux prendre ton temps, tu ne te sens pas malade ? »S'informa Carlisle en se rapprochant des moniteurs.

« Non. Ca va. Je n'ai juste plus de force pour me tenir assise. Donnez-moi quelques minutes »

Edward serra ma main dans la sienne, compréhensif.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis, Seth et Emmett descendirent, Esme fit de même parce qu'un téléphone sonnait.

« Bois-le à ton rythme…On dirait que le bébé va déjà mieux »Remarqua Carlisle.

« Oui, il est plus vif que ces derniers jours »Approuvai-je, et Edward posa une main sur la mienne sur mon ventre.

Après quelques minutes, je redemandai le bocal, et avalai le reste du contenu, toujours soutenue par Rosalie et Edward, les seuls à être à mes côtés à présent.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demanda Edward au bout d'un moment, son pouce caressant mon front.

« Bien »Et il entendit l'hésitation dans ma voix. Il m'interrogea du regard, et je me lançai « Est-ce que c'est considéré comme agir en tant que nouveau né ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Bella. C'est même très courageux, tout le monde le pense. Même Seth est très impressionné »

« C'est vrai ? »Souris-je et il hocha la tête. Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, et je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu ne m'embrasses pas sur les lèvres ? »

Il posa son regard sur ma bouche, et je vis qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Il répondit

« Il y a encore le goût et l'odeur… »

« Oh »Fis-je en comprenant.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de reprendre goût au sang humain. Je souris, et posai ma main sur sa joue.

Nous restâmes plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

****

Quatre-vingt dix minutes plus tard, j'avais avalé un deuxième bocal, et je reprenais des couleurs. Je sentais mes forces me revenir, ne serait-ce que parce que j'entendais les conversations d'Emmett et Seth dans le salon.

Edward était toujours à mes côtés, et me tenait la main comme pour pas que je m'envole.

On frappa à la porte, et je souris

« Ca va Jake, tu peux entrer »

« Vous êtes visibles ? »Ironisa-t-il en entrant, une main sur les yeux.

Edward étouffa un rire à côté de moi, et je serrai ses doigts dans ma main.

« Alors, tu en as marre d'écouter les débilités que racontent les autres »Demandai-je et en bas, j'entendis un grognement caractéristique d'Emmett. « Désolée, mais je suis enceinte, et ce que vous me racontez me soule »Dis-je pour mon beau-frère.

« Tu étais plus drôle quand tu dormais »Râla-t-il

« Emmett »Gronda Edward, et je sentis la tension qui grimpait en lui.

« Alors, tu viens jouer au garde malade ? »Je me tournai vers Jacob pour changer de sujet.

« Il parait que t'as besoin de te laver les dents »Sourit-il en jetant un œil amusé à Edward.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de la blesser »Dit-il, comme s'il s'excusait.

« Hey ! Arrêtes de culpabiliser mon mari ! »Me plaignis-je à Jake alors qu'il venait m'aider à me lever.

« Rho ! Si peu »S'amusa-t-il, et je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

Edward ne dit rien, il se leva et débrancha les moniteurs, et retira ma perfusion pour me laisser sortir du lit.

« Edward, je t'aime »Dis-je en me laissant guider par Jake dans la salle de bain.

« Je peux te laisser seule ? »

« Je pourrai m'en sortir »Souris-je en entrant dans la pièce, avec plus d'énergie que je n'en avais eu depuis un moment.

Alors je me regardai dans le miroir, et vis mes cernes qui diminuaient, et mon torse qui reprenait des formes. Je me souris dans la glace et attrapai un gobelet pour me laver les dents. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je réalisais combien j'avais du être une tentation pour tous ces vampires autour de moi. J'avais la bouche remplie de sang, et j'en sentais l'odeur. Je compris mieux pour quoi ils ne s'étaient pas éternisés.

Je me retournai et vis des affaires propres pliées sur le meuble derrière moi. Je souris, et me déshabillai pour prendre une douche.

J'enfilai le t-shirt col V, noir et le jean quand Jacob s'impatienta.

« J'arrive Jake »

« C'est surtout que Sarah ne devrait pas tarder »

Je me stoppai et allai ouvrir la porte, les yeux en soucoupes

« Déjà ? »

« Il est presque l'heure du diner »Fit-il, contrit.

Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir.

Allai-je déjà m'être habituée au sang humain ? Mettais-je ma fille en danger ?

Je ne pus me poser plus de question car j'entendis une voiture arriver, et bientôt entrer dans la propriété.

Inconsciemment, je cessai de respirer en attachant mes cheveux.

Je m'inspectai une dernière fois, et ne pus retarder le moment de mes retrouvailles plus longtemps.

Edward était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre pour changer l'air quand je revins.

Il fut à mes côtés dans la seconde et vis mes inquiétudes. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et plongea son regard ambre dans le mien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je…Edward, j'ai… »Je m'arrêtai, désespérant de trouver mes mots, puis je repris « J'ai bu du sang humain »

Et rien d'autre ne lui fut nécessaire pour comprendre mes craintes. Il m'embrassa, sur la bouche, et sourit

« Tu ne vas pas attaquer qui que ce soit, Bella. Ce n'est pas encore en toi. Tu en as eu besoin parce que le bébé buvait _Ton_ sang. On va devoir trouver un compromis. Te nourrir toi, mais lui aussi » Il était si convaincu…Et convaincant.

Je me détendis, et le laissai me guider vers le hall où j'entendais déjà Sarah raconter son week-end aux autres.

A peine avais-je le pied sur la dernière marche que Sarah me sautait au cou. Je la pris et la serrai contre moi, retenant ma respiration.

Edward vit mon geste, et sourit, confiant. Il m'enlaça et caressa la joue de Sarah.

Nous formions un trio magnifique, plein d'amour.

« Tu n'es plus malade ? »Demanda Sarah en posant sa tête dans mon cou.

Ses cheveux me chatouillaient les narines, et je cédai.

Je respirai son parfum de petite fille et souris, je ne voulais que la serrer dans mes bras.

« Non, je ne suis plus malade »Assurai-je.

« Oncle Jake ! »S'écria-t-elle en le voyant derrière nous.

« Hey Princesse ! »Il tendit les bras, et elle s'y réfugia en riant.

Edward m'enlaça immédiatement, et murmura contre mon oreille

« Tu es parfaite »

Je tournai la tête en souriant, et il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Je me tournai face à lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Autour de nous, les rires et plaisanteries fusèrent alors que tout le monde nous laissait un moment, seuls.

Puis nous les rejoignîmes dans le salon, et j'appréciai que tous agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jake et Sarah discutaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et je souris en entendant ma fille lui raconter telle ou telle anecdote scolaire. Emmett et Gaby pariaient sur le temps que je mettrais avant de me tourner définitivement vers le sang pour me nourrir, et Carlisle tentait de les rabrouer, mais ils semblaient pris dans leurs jeux.

Haylee quant à elle, écoutait les évènements de ce week-end de la bouche de Rosalie.

Je regardai tout ce monde, et souris encore plus quand je sentis les lèvres d'Edward dans mon cou.

Et puis mon téléphone sonna, je le pris et restai figée devant le nom de l'appelant

« Alice »Murmurai-je en prenant la communication.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers moi et s'immobilisèrent.

« Hey ! »Lança-t-elle, enjouée.

« Alice, mon dieu, mais où es-tu ? »

« Mauvaise question, Bella. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais soulagée de te savoir saine et sauve. Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt…Non Edward, ne prend pas le téléphone »Et du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward reposer sa main sur mon ventre. « Merci, tu comprendras plus tard…Oh ! Et tu as déjà trouvé la robe pour Sarah, j'adorerai être là pour te voir la prendre, mais je ne pense pas »

Et elle raccrocha.

Une crise de larmes me prit et je me cachai dans le cou d'Edward.

J'entendis Rose proposer un diner à Sarah avant que ma fille ne réalise ce qui se passait. Emmett et Gaby restèrent silencieux, et Seth remua, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

****

Malgré les forces qui me revenaient, je ne me sentis pas capable de faire sa lecture à Sarah. Alors je m'étendis près d'elle dans son lit, et écoutai Edward lui raconter l'histoire qu'elle avait choisi et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement : La Belle et le Clochard.

La voix magnifique et envoutante d'Edward me permit de me détendre après le début de soirée que nous avions vécu.

----------------

Après avoir réussi à me calmer, j'avais vu tout le monde reprendre ses rires, mais aussi les tensions qui avaient existées remontaient à la surface. Nous avions des nouvelles d'Alice, même si on n'avait rien de concret. Et la joie et la peur se déchiraient la première place de nos sentiments. Toutefois, nous avions fait bonne figure pour Sarah, et Esme m'avait entraînée dans l'organisation d'une fête pour ses six ans. Le week-end suivant, le 3février, nous ferions une fête avec ses camardes d'école, à la maison. Gaby s'était même proposé pour faire le clown, alors qu'Emmett explosait de rire à l'idée, et assurait qu'il gonflerait les ballons.

« Tu voudras montrer ta force extraordinaire »Ironisa Rosalie et Haylee étouffa un rire.

« Oh moquez-vous ! Vous êtes bien content quand vous avez besoin de quelque chose ! »Bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son énorme torse.

----------------

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward sur mon front, et je rouvris les yeux. Je croisai son regard tendre, et souris. J'embrassai Sarah qui attendait, blottie dans mes bras.

« Bonne nuit maman »

« Bonne nuit ma puce »

Je sortis de la chambre et sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Au même moment, les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

« Ca ira pour aujourd'hui »Murmura-t-il, et j'approuvai avec force.

Il sourit contre ma nuque et me prit dans ses bras. A peine une seconde et demie plus tard, j'étais allongée dans notre lit, et m'installai contre son torse.

« Merci, Edward »

« De quoi ? »

Ses doigts jouèrent dans mes cheveux.

« D'être là. C'était pas très marrant ce week-end »

Il posa son doigt sur mon menton et me releva la tête

« Je serai toujours là, Bella. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai seule »

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de me réinstaller.

Je gardai le silence un moment, puis ne pus retenir ma question

« Tu crois qu'Alice et Jazz vont bien ? »

Ses doigts cessèrent une seconde leur jeu dans mes cheveux, puis ils reprirent

« Elle ne nous a pas appelé pour rien. Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt revenir »

Il avait l'air bien plus convaincu que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit ça, un mois et demi plus tôt.

« J'espère »Avouai-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

« Tu veux boire encore un peu ? »

« Non. Ca ira »

Et je m'endormis entre ses bras, mon fils s'apaisant dans mon ventre.

**ROSALIE POV**

Je rejoignais Bella à l'école de Sarah, et vis comme elle s'était bien remise de l'affreux week-end que nous avions vécu.

On était jeudi, et elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs et son énergie. Je savais qu'elle avait encore été mal lundi et mardi, mais avec son caractère et Sarah, elle ne s'était pas laissée aller. J'avançai donc jusqu'à elle, nous devions aller acheter les ballons qu'Emmett avait promis de gonfler, et trouver de la décoration. Quand Sarah me vit arriver, elle sourit, et m'attrapa la main. J'attendis que Bella ait fini de parler avec une autre maman, à propos de samedi, et la salua

« Tu as l'air en forme »

« Ca va, oui. Merci de venir, Edward devait rester à l'hôpital aujourd'hui »

« Je sais, il m'a appelée »

Bella sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Edward reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes hyper protectives, nous le savions parfaitement.

« Bon, et bien en route »Indiqua-t-elle et je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tu restes à côté de moi, Rose ? »Demanda Sarah en montant dans le véhicule. Bella haussa les épaules, et j'obtempérai en m'installant à gauche de la petite fille.

« Emmett est toujours partant pour gonfler les ballons ? »Sourit Bella, et j'hochai la tête. « Alors on doit trouver une pompe… »

« Ouais, parce qu'il peut toujours essayer ! »Ris-je. Nous savions que comme nous n'avions pas à respirer, il n'y aurait aucune chance qu'il y parvienne à la manière 'humaine'.

Le court trajet sembla durer une éternité, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris ma voiture, et ce malgré le babillage incessant de Sarah qui expliqua en détail ce qu'elle souhaitait pour sa fête. Alors que Bella cherchait une place pour se garer, je grognai en voyant les places où j'aurais facilement garé la voiture, mais où Bella semblait hésitante à s'engager. Dans le rétroviseur je croisai son regard amusé, et m'excusai.

« …Et puis il faut une maison trampoline, Caroline en avait une à son anniversaire, et c'est _trop_ bien ! » Sarah interrompit mes pensées avec cette nouvelle idée, et je vis le hoquet de stupeur de Bella.

« Une structure gonflable ! Quelle idée ! »Lança-t-elle en trouvant enfin la place pour se garer.

« Oh maman ! Stp ! »Sarah fit une moue adorable, et je ne m'étonnai pas d'entendre Bella soupirer d'acquiescement. « Chouette ! »

Et Sarah repartit dans son développement sans qu'aucune de nous ne l'écoute vraiment.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin de décorations et jeux, et immédiatement, Sarah se précipita vers un déguisement multicolore.

« Tu fais une fête déguisée ? »

« C'est plus marrant pour les enfants… »Acquiesça-t-elle en détaillant la robe que sa fille admirait.

« Elle est superbe »Souris-je en remarquant les différents tons de tulles cousus sur un jupon blanc. « Il y a même un petit chapeau »Je désignai le chapeau en question, qui en fait était un sert-tête avec du tulle dessus.

« Tu veux l'essayer chérie ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Sarah se dirigea vers la cabine, en tenant la main de Bella, et s'arrêta quand même devant deux ou trois autres costumes, beaucoup moins bien.

« Je vais regarder le maquillage et les ballons »Dis-je et Bella hocha la tête.

J'approchai du rayon que je cherchais quand je vis une jeune maman, son bébé dans ses bras, en train de parcourir le rayon pour garçons. Je restai à la regarder, et remarquai un homme qui venait la prendre par la taille. Ils discutèrent un instant du choix qu'ils allaient faire, puis je sentis qu'on m'observait.

Je me tournai et croisai le regard de défi de Bella. J'haussai un sourcil et la laissai me rejoindre. Sans lui laisser le temps de me parler, je me tournai vers Sarah

« Alors cette robe ? »

« Elle est _trop_ belle ! »Assura-t-elle, et je ris en la voyant se diriger vers les boites de maquillage. Elle resta silencieuse dans le rayon, passant d'un article à un autre.

« Ils font un beau couple »Dit sans transition Bella alors qu'elle tenait un sachet de ballons dans ses mains.

« Qui ça ? »

Elle me jeta un regard qui n'était pas dupe, et ajouta

« Tu as bien vu comme ils étaient liés…Cet enfant est leur trésor, ça se voit »

Je grimaçai et pris un paquet de confettis, pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Comme Sarah est ton trésor »Dis-je puisqu'elle attendait une réponse.

Alors elle prit mes mains, et plongea son regard dans le mien

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire que tu es indifférente aux enfants. Je t'ai vue avec Rose, et je te vois avec cet enfant que tu ne connais pas…Tu as pensé à en parler à Emmett ? »

Je restai pétrifiée devant sa question.

Il ne me semblait pas avoir été si visible.

Voyait-elle réellement mon manque d'enfant me faire souffrir ?

« Bells, je ne comprends pas... »

« A d'autres, Rose. Je ne dirai rien si tu ne dis rien. Mais je vois, et j'aimerai que tu goûtes à cela par toi-même »

Elle se détourna en souriant vers Sarah qui l'interpellait. Elles négocièrent une boite de maquillage et deux paquets de ballons, et la structure gonflable à louer, et non à acheter.

Pendant ce temps, je regardai autour de moi, sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Plus tard, Bella me redéposa à la maison avant de rentrer chez elle. Sarah m'avait fait signe de la main, avec enthousiasme, et j'avais senti un sourire sur mes lèvres, les propos de Bella résonnaient en moi. Et j'avais soudain très envie de faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

----------------

Nous nous étions arrêtées dans un salon de thé pour le goûter de Sarah, et évidemment, mon regard s'était porté vers les femmes qui se retrouvaient là pour discuter et passer un moment avec leurs enfants, en dehors de la maison.

Sarah s'était concentrée sur ses viennoiseries, et Bella s'était contentée d'un thé, alors que je prenais de l'eau. La seule chose que j'arrivais à avaler qui n'était pas du sang.

« Tu comptes rester éternellement avec ce désir ? »M'avait-elle interrogée.

Et j'avais baissé les yeux sur mes mains, sur la table. Elle les avait recouvertes des siennes, m'obligeant à la regarder. Je vis son sourire engageant, et j'avais cédé

« Bella, même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, tu le sais » Ma voix avait baissé de volume, comme prise dans un sanglot.

« Et qui te dit que je parle d'un enfant de ton sang ? Bon ok, c'est pas forcément la bonne expression, mais tu as compris que je parlais d'adoption »

Je détournai les yeux, réfléchissant à la possibilité que j'avais d'adopter un enfant. Les obligations, les devoirs…Je redressai les épaules, prête à me plier à toutes les exigences nécessaires pour avoir la garde d'un enfant.

Puis je me rendis compte que c'était un peu compliqué avec Emmett, dont je ne savais pas l'opinion, et avec les parents. Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas avoir à supporter un bébé. Les enfants sont toujours adorables quand on ne les a pas avec nous 24/24h… Je soupirai de désespoir.

« Je vois ce qui se passe derrière tes magnifiques yeux, Rose. Et je pense que tu devrais faire valoir ton point de vue…Parce que la fille insupportable et hautaine pour laquelle tu as voulu que l'on te prenne commence à disparaître »Elle pointa son doigt sur mon front, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

----------------

Je trouvai Emmett et Esme en train de faire une partie d'échecs, et Haylee et Gaby étaient hors de vue…Mais pas hors d'ouïe. Je souris et m'approchai d'Emmett.

En me voyant, il sourit, et me tendit la main pour que je vienne à ses côtés. Je m'assis et le regardai tricher contre Esme. Mais c'était sans compter l'infaillibilité d'Esme qui sourit en jouant son dernier coup, le mettant échec et mat.

« Mais ! Eh ! Oh ! »Emmett était à court de mots, et j'étouffai un rire dans son cou. Il grogna mais prit ma main, et déposa des baisers sur mes doigts.

Esme sourit, et je vis son regard intrigué sur moi, je me doutais qu'elle voulait poser une question en particulier, mais elle en posa une autre

« Comment va Bella ? »

« Ca va. Elle fatiguait un peu à la fin »

« Elle a trouvé son rythme ? »Demanda Emmett et je compris qu'il parlait de Bella buvant du sang.

« Je pense, elle a un sacré caractère »

« Enfin, c'était bizarre de la voir faire l'autre jour »Assura Emmett en s'étirant.

« Emmett, c'était un exceptionnel don qu'elle faisait à notre famille »Le reprit Esme d'un ton maternel. Il rebaissa les bras, et s'excusa.

Il se leva et grogna en entendant les bruits que faisaient Gaby et Haylee. Je ris, et il s'éloigna vers le garage où il passait son temps à nettoyer et re-nettoyer sa nouvelle Jeep depuis le départ de Jazz et Alice.

Esme et moi gardâmes le silence en le regardant partir, puis je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne.

« Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux en parler ? »

Je la regardai en silence.

Puis commençai à expliquer ce qui m'arrivait. Je la vis sourire au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

« Oh ! Rosalie, ce que je suis contente que tu y penses ! J'ai toujours souhaité que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve…Carlisle et moi t'aiderons, rassure-toi »

« Vraiment ? Mais toi ? »

« Chérie, je vous ai tes frères et toi »Elle passa une main maternelle dans mes cheveux, et je souris. Ma chance aurait-elle tourné ?

« Je voudrai tellement voir l'amour d'un enfant se porter sur moi »Avouai-je à voix basse.

Quand j'entendis un bruit de chute dans le hall, je me levai et vis Emmett, la bouche ouverte sur une parole qu'il n'articulait pas.

« Emmett, cette réaction est étrange »Fit remarquer Esme avec calme.

Emmett re-disparut en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Esme secoua la tête d'un air…amusé ? Je la regardai, paniquée, et elle sourit encore plus

« Va donc t'expliquer avec lui »

Je sortis en coup de vent et le suivis jusqu'à un arbre qu'il aimait particulièrement pour le panorama qu'il offrait.

Je grimpai à ses côtés, mais ne fixai pas mon regard sur lui. Je devais le laisser assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir attendu d'être seule avec Esme pour lui en parler…Et je m'en voulais encore plus de ne pas en avoir parlé en premier lieu à Emmett. Après tout, il était le premier concerné.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui me semblait éternel, je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, puis ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Et il posa sa tête dans mon cou.

« Tu y penses depuis si longtemps que j'aurais du m'y attendre »Murmura-t-il. Je ne bougeai pas, ne voulant pas interrompre ses pensées. « Esme avait vu les signes depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? » Cette fois encore je ne dis rien, je me contentai d'hocher la tête. « Et Bells ? Oui, quelle question. Elle est une maman elle aussi »

Il se tut, et si mon cœur avait encore fonctionné, il aurait fait du surplus de travail pendant ces quelques minutes qui passèrent. Je brisai le silence la première

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé »

Il sourit dans mon cou, et je respirai mieux. Emmett ne restait jamais longtemps fâché, mais c'était désagréable de savoir qu'il l'était. Je me tournai pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Emmett, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'étais pas heureuse parfois. Aujourd'hui, Bella m'a…Prise entre quatre yeux, et m'a montrée que j'avais la possibilité d'en avoir un. D'en adopter un » Il hocha la tête comme quoi il comprenait ce que je disais et je vis un sourire espiègle illuminer son visage

« Je croyais que mes gamineries te suffiraient »

Je ris dans son cou en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tord en ce qui concernait son comportement.

« C'est vrai que tu peux en être un » Il ne répondit pas, l'air pensif. Je repris « Mais je ne le ferai pas, si je sais que tu ne te sens pas prêt…Ou pas capable d'assumer un enfant »

Soudain, il baissa les yeux vers moi, et m'embrassa. Je posai une main sur sa joue,et me détachai de lui.

« Tu ne me réponds pas »Fis-je remarquer et je vis sa grimace.

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, Rose »

« Tu n'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas »Je comprenais mais j'étais quand même blessée.

« Non…Enfin, non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas, Rose. J'ai jamais eu à me poser la question, et puis…Rose, tu me vois être papa ? »

Je souris et l'étudiai d'un œil critique. Il sourit à son tour et attendit

« Tu es adorable avec Sarah, un vrai papa gâteau »

« Elle est géniale »

« Et si on en avait une comme ça, qui serait géniale et encore plus ? »Je voyais l'hésitation dans ses yeux. « Rien qu'à nous, Em » Insistai-je avec espoir.

Il plongea son regard ambre dans le mien puis détourna les yeux, et je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi.

« Ca serait irresponsable, Rose. On ne va pas vieillir, lui si. Et puis on est dans un monde de dingue, on déménage tout le temps… »

« Emmett, on fait la même chose avec Esme et Carlisle »Fis-je remarquer et il grimaça

« Mais ce sera un enfant…Nous, on s'en moque, on est entre nous… »

« Alors on en adopte plusieurs à la fois »Proposai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si je savais qu'au fond de moi rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Cette fois je vis son regard horrifié et je souris « Ca va, je rigole. Mais après tout, regarde Sarah, elle aussi est fille unique…Enfin, plus pour longtemps, mais elle a du aller à l'école seule, et se faire des amis »

Il resta à méditer cela, et posa une main sur ma jambe.

« Et tu penses à notre rythme de vie ? On vit la nuit en majeure partie. Ca va demander un énorme chamboulement »

« C'est ce qui arrive à tous les parents »

« Tu vas avoir une réponse à chacune de mes craintes ? »Sourit-il en caressant ma joue.

« S'il le faut, oui. Emmett, le plus compliqué sera d'organiser notre vie ensuite. Avec Esme et Carlisle, et Alice et Jazz »J'eus une pensée pour ces derniers, priant pour les revoir bientôt.

« D'accord, mais penses-tu à notre régime alimentaire ? Tant qu'on ne côtoie pas 24/24H les humains, on s'en sort, on n'a jamais tenté ça plus de quelques heures »

Je gardai le silence un instant. C'était ça le plus gros problème. Pourrions-nous vivre avec un humain, un bébé, sans lui faire du mal ?

« On réussit à supporter Sarah un maximum de temps, que je sache. Est-ce que ça te donne envie ? On peut au moins essayer »

Il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux et j'entendis à peine ce qu'il dit

« Bon sang, c'était ça qui traînait en moi ces derniers temps »

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et demandai

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Il sourit d'un sourire éclatant

« Rose, depuis qu'on voit Sarah, je meurs d'envie de garder un enfant avec nous… »

« Tu...Ca veut dire…Emmett ! »

Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, et j'entendis le grognement d'Emmett quand il captura mes lèvres.

« Un enfant ? »Demanda-t-il comme pour vérifier si j'étais prête et j'acquiesçai

« Un enfant »

Alors Emmett me prit dans ses bras et sauta au sol. Je ris en le voyant se diriger dans la cabane où Edward et Bella avaient passé leur lune de miel. Mes doigts s'attaquaient déjà à son t-shirt quand il me déposa sur le tapis de l'abri.

Et les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes étaient bien pâles par rapport à celles qui brillaient derrière mes paupières.

**ALICE POV**

Je tournai la tête vers Jazz quand il rentra de la boucherie.

Il faisait presque nuit noire sur Volterra et nous avions faim. Puisque nous reprenions bientôt l'avion, autant prendre nos précautions.

Il me sourit en me voyant approcher et passa un bras tendre dans mon dos.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose de potable ? »

« Oui. Ca fera l'affaire en attendant de rentrer à la maison »

J'hochai la tête et étudiai son expression. Je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir éloigné de notre famille depuis si longtemps, mais il m'avait suivie de son plein gré, on était inséparable depuis si longtemps…

Il m'entraîna sur le canapé, et aucun de nous ne fit attention à la télévision qui était allumée. Il me tendit un bocal de sang de porc qu'il avait acheté, et nous bûmes en silence. Bien sur, ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes, mais parfois il fallait se contenter de peu.

« Alors ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? »Demanda-t-il quand nous eûmes terminés.

Et je ne retins pas un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et je me doutais qu'il captait mon enthousiasme débordant.

« Ne le dis à personne, mais…Rosalie et Emmett vont…Oh ! Je suis si ravie ! Ils vont avoir un bébé ! »

Il me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Et je ris. Enfin, il comprit et sourit. Ce que je pouvais craquer devant son sourire timide et éblouissant.

« C'est bien. Rose doit être aux anges »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Oh ! Et Bella a acheté la robe que j'avais vu…Ca va être une fête géniale ! »

Je sentais que je m'excitais toute seule, sautillant presque sur place. Jasper passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je posai la tête sur son épaule. Sans utiliser son pouvoir, il était capable de me poser.

Et cela me permit d'avoir une vision que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

'_Une magnifique jeune fille se tenait aux bras d'un jeune homme blond. Bella et Edward, dans leur éternelle beauté voyaient Sarah partir à son bal de lycée'_

NOTE : Et voilà, donc puisque vous avez eu ce chapitre ce soir, demain jeudi, il n'y en a pas…Mais je crois que ça finit plutôt bien celui-ci pour que vous puissiez survivre, non ? Lol

Et n'hésitez pas à me redonner des idées de prénoms pour mini Edward xD

Bsx à vendredi


	50. Chapter 50

Et voilà, malgré le pont férié, je vous donne une petite suite !

Un grand merci à tout le monde…Pour me faire de la pub, mais aussi pour me suivre…

Luz : wow ! alors là je suis impressionnée qu'on reconnaisse un vrai lieu par mes descriptions ! Ouais, le passage au zoo est inspiré du Zoo de la Palmyre, le seul que je connaisse d'ailleurs…Allez y faire un tour si vous pouvez ! Il est trop cool !

Miss Cannibal Princess : c'est toi que je dois remercier pour la super idée de faire un bébé pour Rose et Emmett, alors félicitez-la !

liloup : lol moi c'était devant les bouquins que je ne pouvais pas décrocher ! Ravie que cela te plaise !

maho : ton rituel se remet en place dès ce soir xD

Et à tous et toutes les autres, un énorme merci !

Bonne lecture

**49-Surprises**

**BELLA POV**

Edward m'apporta un bocal de sang, je m'installai contre mes oreillers et lui souris. J'avalai le contenu rapidement, déjà habituée par cette nourriture, et en moi, je sentis mon bébé qui s'agitait, ravi que je lui donne de cela.

Edward s'installa à mes côtés, une main sur mon ventre.

Il était encore tôt, mais je m'étais réveillée, affamée…Enfin, notre enfant était affamé et m'avait réveillée.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci »

Je caressai sa joue parfaite, et me levai.

Ca aussi c'était une habitude. Me laver les dents le plus vite possible après m'être nourrie de sang, ainsi, Edward était moins tenté, et nous ne restions pas à nous regarder en chien de faïence, alors que nous voulions nous embrasser.

J'en profitai pour me préparer, la fête d'anniversaire de Sarah était un goûter avec quelques uns de ces camarades, mais j'avais quelques courses à faire pour les gâteaux. Je ressortis de la salle de bain, et sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je fermai les yeux, et jouai déjà avec sa langue. Edward me serra plus fermement contre lui, et je sentis soudain notre lit dans mon dos. Mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, alors qu'il laissait courir ses lèvres dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine.

« Edward… »Tentai-je de reprendre mes idées. Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa avec plus de fougue, et ce ne fut que la voiture de Rosalie qui arrivait qui nous obligea à nous arrêter. Edward s'écarta en maugréant, et je ris en défroissant mon chemisier.

« Hey vous n'avez qu'à mettre une pancarte 'Ne pas déranger' ! »S'insurgea Rose en entendant ce que disait Edward.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et entendis Sarah qui se réveillait doucement. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée à Rose et la saluai avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je sortis un bol et des céréales et ouvris le frigo pour attraper le jus de fruits.

« Alors notre petite princesse, comment elle va ? »Demanda Rose en prenant un verre dans le placard. Elle remplit le verre de jus, et je la regardai, suspicieuse.

« Rose, tu es toute excitée »Je la pointai du doigt, et vis qu'elle tressaillait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »Rose sourit, et je compris. « Tu as déjà parlé à Emmett ? »

« Bells ! Je suis si impatiente ! »Elle posa le verre sur le comptoir, et vint m'enlacer. Par-dessus son épaule, je vis le sourire d'Edward avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour accueillir Sarah.

« Raconte-moi tout ! »Exigeai-je en m'asseyant. Elle en fit autant et en quelques minutes, j'eus le détail de leur conversation.

« Rose ! »S'écria Sarah en nous rejoignant.

« Salut ma princesse ! Alors prête à fêter tes six ans ? »

« Oui !! »

Je souris devant son excitation, et mis à chauffer son chocolat.

« Alors, t'as bien dit à tes copains de venir déguisés ? »

« Oui…Marion elle veut venir en fée, et Enzo il a dit qu'il était le pirate »

« Et Alexandre ? »Demanda Edward en s'installant à ses côtés.

Sarah grimaça

« Un clown…Mais je lui ai dit que c'était Gaby qui était clown… »

Nous rîmes devant son innocence, et Sarah bouda.

« Oh ! Chérie, ce n'est pas grave si on a deux clowns ! »Assurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle resta tout de même catégorique. Et je laissai courir.

Edward et moi partîmes peu après pour faire les courses, laissant Sarah aux bons soins de Rosalie.

« Esme viendra un peu plus tard pour m'aider à la cuisine, donc Emmett et Gaby arriveront en même temps, je pense »Commençai-je en quêtant la réponse sur son visage.

« Oui. Et je vais avoir besoin d'énergie parce qu'Emmett avait pas mal de choses en tête… »Je lui lançai un regard en biais, et il sourit en posant sa main sur mon genou. « Je saurai le restreindre… »

« Je ne veux pas un tas de ballons dont je ne saurai plus quoi faire une fois la journée finie »Prévins-je, et Edward hocha la tête.

Il gara la voiture et nous entrâmes dans l'hypermarché. J'allai immédiatement chercher les œufs et tablettes de chocolat alors qu'Edward filait récupérer quelques bouteilles de jus. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes, en quelques secondes, puisque j'avais un époux très rapide, devant le rayon librairie. Il me sourit en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« On a pensé à la même chose »

« Ou tu as lu dans mes pensées »Proposai-je, amusée. Je vis son air sérieux, et l'interrogeai du regard.

« Dieu sait que j'aimerais »Assura-t-il en pressant mes doigts avec les siens. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et souris

« Si tu savais ce à quoi je pense juste maintenant, on se ferait arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur »Murmurai-je et il cessa de respirer un instant avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres.

Comme si de rien n'était, il se tourna vers les étagères de livres, et en feuilleta un. Je souris et le regardai faire en entendant un couple de personnes d'un certain âge s'offusquer de mes propos. Je m'approchai d'Edward et lus la page qu'il tenait ouverte d'un nouveau conte pour enfants. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire, et je me doutai qu'il entendait aussi les pensées qui nous entouraient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ? »Murmurai-je tout prêt de son oreille, et il me lança un regard amusé avant de murmurer, pour moi seul

« Certains aimeraient voir ça…Ou même être à ma place »Je scrutai les environs et vis homme d'une trentaine d'années me déshabiller du regard. Je lui souris, et j'entendis avec plaisir son cœur battre plus rapidement. « Le pauvre va mourir de plaisir »Ironisa-t-il, et malgré tout, j'entendis l'acide dans sa voix. J'embrassai sa nuque et le sentis frémir alors qu'il ajoutait « D'autres nous trouvent tout à fait odieux…Mais en fait, ils aimeraient juste vivre quelque chose comme nous »

Je ris dans son cou et hochai la tête avant de tendre la main vers un magasine people. Je le parcourais, et sentis Edward qui s'approchait. Je le regardai et demandai

« Tu as trouvé le livre qui t'intéresse ? »

Il me montra un livre de _Charlotte aux fraises_, j'hochai la tête et mains dans la main nous rejoignîmes une caisse. Il y avait un peu de monde, et pendant tout le temps de l'attente, Edward se montra possessif. Il me tenait très près de lui, non que cela me dérange en quoi que ce soit, et avait cessé de respirer dès le début. Ses doigts se crispaient sur mon ventre, je souris en plaçant les miens dessus, et le regardai

« Je rêve où tu vas me pondre une idée d'achats en ligne ? »

Il me lança un regard torturé, et je passai un doigt sur sa joue serrée.

« J'y songe de plus en plus »

« Ils ne sont rien pour moi »

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent »Grinça-t-il.

« Ca va être fini »Rassurai-je et il regarda la caissière avec un œil indifférent.

Je fus celle qui se retenait de tuer tout le monde.

La caissière passait les articles devant sa caisse, mais elle…J'étouffai de rage…Elle matait MON Edward. Je sentis la main tendre d'Edward dans mes reins, et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il sourit et je vis la caissière aussi ébloui que moi. Je lui tendis la monnaie et m'éloignai en pestant contre elle.

Edward rangea les produits dans le coffre, et m'embrassa en m'ouvrant la portière. Je grimaçai devant son air amusé.

« Bon ça va, j'ai compris »Assurai-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

Edward se tourna vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« On ne fera plus les courses en magasins »

« Hors de question, en effet ! J'aurai pu la… »

Je crispai les poings en m'étonnant de ce caractère belliqueux qui montait en moi. Edward m'embrassa puis démarra.

En un rien de temps, nous étions de retour dans les bois, vers chez nous.

****

« Esme, je ne comprends pas d'où m'est venue cette envie de…De… »

« Tuer ? »Proposa-t-elle doucement, et je baissai la tête.

Oui, j'avais eu envie de tuer ces femmes qui osaient regarder mon mari.

« Bella, tu es une femme mariée, d'abord. Donc tu n'acceptes pas la rivalité…Mais en plus, tu es bientôt un vampire, et nous sommes très… »Expliqua-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras alors que je nettoyais encore la même spatule en bois.

« Possessif ? Belliqueux ? »Complétai-je pour elle.

« Regarde Victoria qui n'a pas hésité à attendre plus de dix ans pour venir se venger »

Je soupirai en vidant l'eau de la vaisselle.

« C'était si...puissant »Avouai-je en m'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

« Oui. Je n'en doute pas. Tu as du avoir un aperçu des sentiments de nouveau né »Dit-elle.

« Et bien il va falloir que je m'isole pendant un moment »

« Ca sera inutile, Bella. Nous serons là, et puis tu n'en as pas le tempérament »Rassura-t-elle.

« Peut-être bien »Doutai-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Dans le salon, Edward, Emmett et Gaby s'occupaient de la décoration.

Ou du moins tentaient.

Parce qu'ils étaient tous recouverts de banderoles, ou tenaient des ballons, alors que les murs et meubles étaient propres.

Je restai sur le seuil de la porte, amusée, et m'appuyai au chambranle de la porte.

« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'aide »Remarqua Esme, et chacun d'eux leva les yeux, les mains ou les épaules, en signe d'impuissance.

J'avançai vers eux et pris des mains d'Emmett les ballons qu'il tenait, alors qu'Esme installait une banderole au mur.

« Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression, mais les enfants vont arriver…Alors vitesse vampirique et vous me mettez tout ça comme il faut »Exigeai-je en commençant déjà à ficeler des ballons ensemble pour en faire des bouquets.

Dans la chambre de Sarah, j'entendais ma fille, Sarah et Haylee qui déguisaient la première. Je souris en les entendant rire, puis me concentrai sur ce que je faisais. J'entendais les conseils qu'Esme donnait à vitesse vampirique, et sentais les vampires autour de moi qui bougeaient en conséquence.

En un temps record, le salon et le hall furent décorés de ballons, et banderoles, et le buffet fut dressé de bonbons et gâteaux. De même on trouvait un panier rempli de sarbacanes à l'entrée, et la table pour le maquillage un peu plus loin.

Je souris devant le tout, et sentis Edward m'enlacer doucement.

« Je vais voir Sarah avant que les enfants n'arrivent »

Il hocha la tête dans mon cou, et y déposa un baiser avant de rejoindre Gaby et Emmett dans le jardin.

« Toc toc »Fis-je en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Sarah.

« Maman ! Regarde »Sourit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle était toute en couleurs, et je l'attrapai contre moi alors qu'elle m'avait sautée au cou.

« Tu es superbe ma chérie ! »

« J'ai 6ans ! »

« Et oui, déjà »Souris-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Mais tourne-toi que je regarde ta coiffure »M'enthousiasmai-je.

« C'est Rose qui m'a coiffée »

Je regardai l'intéressée, un sourire en coin

« Ca ne m'étonne pas »

« Hey ! »Fit-elle en posant la brosse sur la table à dessin de Sarah.

J'observai alors la coiffure. Le plus gros des cheveux étaient relevés en une sorte de chignon, laissant retomber en boucles quelques mèches. Le sert-tête lui allait à ravir, et je souris en la voyant tourner encore sur elle-même. J'entendis une voiture arriver, et sus que c'était les invités.

« Chérie, voilà tout le monde »Je lui tendis la main, elle l'attrapa et nous allâmes accueillir les enfants.

Immédiatement, ce fut l'invasion de cinq enfants sur mon perron.

Je souris à Nikki, mère de Malory. Nos filles s'entendaient à merveille, et passaient un maximum de temps ensemble, et surtout pour parler des petites sœurs. Je savais que Sarah se vantait d'avoir un futur petit frère, elles préparaient même des sorties à faire avec lui…

« Merci, Nikki de nous les amener »Nous nous embrassâmes sur les joues et admirâmes les costumes de cow boy, de policier et de princesses qui s'entassaient autour de Sarah.

« Je ne reprendrai pas Alexandre, c'est son père qui passera le chercher »Dit-elle en remontant dans sa voiture.

« D'accord, merci »

Elle salua sa fille qui partait déjà courir derrière Chou avec les autres.

Alors, je contournai la maison, et trouvai Emmett et Gaby qui installaient la pinata à une branche d'arbre. Edward était assis et regardait les six enfants qui se couraient après. Alors que j'allais demander, je vis Rosalie ressortir de la maison, elle s'était maquillée de telle manière qu'on pensait qu'elle avait un loup sur le visage. Je secouai la tête et attrapai un verre de jus de fruits.

« Bella, tu veux que je te maquille ? »Fit-elle en s'installant à mes côtés.

« Oh ! Non merci ! »Souris-je en levant les mains devant moi.

« Tant pis ! Je vais me venger sur les filles »

Elle se leva et avança vers les enfants qui jouaient entre Emmett et Gaby, les empêchant de finir leur installation. Je ris et entendis les réclamations que les filles faisaient à Rose pour leur maquillage.

« En route pour le salon de beauté alors mesdemoiselles ! »

« Hey ! Les garçons, vous avez vu le nombre de ballons qu'il y a ? »Commença Edward, et je le regardai de biais. Qu'avait-il en tête ? « On peut faire un foot si vous voulez »

Et des cris d'enthousiasme résonnèrent autour de nous. Les trois garçons, et les vampires firent des équipes, et une partie endiablée débuta dans le jardin, où Mutant et Chou aboyaient joyeusement sur les joueurs.

Alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient où ils en étaient dans les points, Emmett lança

« Bells, tu seras l'arbitre ! »

« Alors personne ne triche, ou il est condamné à être maquillé par Rosalie »Acquiesçai-je et je vis la tête de dégoût des petits garçons. «C'est parti »Dis-je et je m'aperçus qu'un deuxième ballon apparut sur le terrain de jeux, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

J'abandonnai l'arbitrage, me contentant d'encourager tout le monde.

Un peu plus tard, le gâteau que j'avais fait était déjà bien entamé quand Gaby revint habillé en clown. Je ris au même titre qu'Emmett et Rose en voyant son nez rouge, et ses grandes savates.

« Bonjour les enfants ! »Dit-il en luttant pour marcher correctement avec ses savates.

« Bonjour ! »Firent-ils en chœur, tout de suite intrigués.

Et il commença une discussion animée avec eux à la recherche d'un ami qui avait tendance à disparaître. Gaby en profitait pour garder éveillé les enfants par des jeux avec les ballons et des gags plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Le rire emplissait le salon, et je sentis le bras d'Edward dans mon dos. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, et écoutai les blagues que Gaby racontait.

Soudain, Gaby se tourna vers Emmett

« Em, vieux copain…Je vais avoir besoin de toi »

Emmett le regarda, sceptique, et sourit, incertain aux enfants.

« Dites, aidez-moi à le convaincre »Demanda Gaby aux enfants qui se levèrent pour venir prendre Em par les mains, et l'attirer à Gaby qui souriait, machiavélique. Emmett lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha.

Ils se tinrent debout, et Edward tentait de ne pas exploser de rire, en se cachant dans mon cou.

« Lâche »Murmura Emmett, juste pour nous, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Gaby commença à gesticuler autour de son compagnon qui le regardait faire avec des yeux effrayés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu donnes de bon ? »Demanda Gaby, et comme par magie, du réglisse apparut à l'oreille d'Emmett. Les enfants poussèrent un cri de plaisir, et Emmett devint un véritable arbre de bonbons. « Oh ! Et regardez ! Si on mettait cette fraise Tagada dans le coin de sa bouche ? »Les enfants approuvèrent, et aucun de nous ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air outragé d'Emmett. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver encore ? »Demanda encore Gaby

« Un singe ! Un singe ! »Crièrent-ils.

« Un singe ? Vous voyez un singe vous ? »Fit-il en tournant autour d'Emmett.

« Sur la tête ! »Assura Sarah plus fort que les autres

« Ah oui ! Suis-je bête ! »Il prit la peluche singe qu'Emmett avait sur la tête et l'accrocha autour de son cou. « Vous croyez qu'il est beau comme ça ? »

« Oui !! »

Et Gaby frappa amicalement l'épaule d'Emmett, tentant visiblement de retenir un fou rire.

« Ah non ! Je sais qu'il manque ça »

Gaby se pencha sur la main de Sarah et en sortit un certain nombre de foulards de couleurs pour mieux les entourer autour de la taille du pauvre Emmett qui crachait du feu avec les yeux.

****

Les enfants étaient plus calmes à présent, Rose et moi rassemblions les restes de bonbons alors qu'Emmett et Edward étaient dehors. Le premier se plaignant du traitement qu'il avait eu, en particulier quand les enfants avaient fait une série de photos avec lui.

Et dans le salon, Gaby calmaient les enfants en faisant apparaître des sucreries de leurs mains ou oreilles.

Alors j'entendis une voiture arriver, bien plus vite que n'importe qui…Que n'importe quel humain.

Rosalie lâchait déjà ce qu'elle faisait pour sortir.

Je levai les yeux sur Gaby et souris en avançant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Aliiiiiiiice »S'écria Rose en l'enlaçant avec effusion.

« Hey ! Rose…Bella tu es superbe ! »

Et je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, consciente de mes cheveux en bataille.

« Alice »Fis-je avec émotion alors qu'elle approchait vers moi. Nous nous enlaçâmes un instant pendant lequel je savourai ce contact. Je sentis des larmes arriver à mes yeux, et je luttai contre en souriant à Jazz qui nous rejoignait.

« Jazz ! Tu m'as abandonné »L'accusa Emmett en lui frappant le poing.

« Hey ! Bella, ne pleure pas ! Ta fille ne va pas comprendre…et puis j'ai cru que vous aviez passé une bonne journée »

« Tu n'aurais jamais du partit comme ça »Assura Rose.

« Edward, alors tu as pris soin de tout ce petit monde, je vois »Sourit Alice en lui ouvrant les bras.

« Tu nous as manqués »Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Allons Allons ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Je veux juste voir ma nièce favorite ! »

Alice entra dans le salon, et à ce moment là, Sarah se précipita dans ses bras en répétant son nom. « Salut ma belle »

« Viens voir, Gaby il fait de la magie »

« Oh ! Vraiment ? »

Gaby se leva et ils s'enlacèrent en souriant.

« Tu arrives juste à temps, petit lutin »

« Je sais, je sais ! »Sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris à mon tour en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Edward vint m'enlacer, et nous plaçâmes nos mains sur mon ventre. Il nous fit avancer, la tête dans mon cou, et nous vîmes Gaby finir ses tours de magie, alors qu'Emmett et Rose servaient à nouveau des boissons aux enfants. Alice nous regarda Edward et moi, et je me retenais mal de la prendre entre quatre yeux pour l'interroger.

****

Enfin, tous les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, et j'aidais Sarah à se démaquiller. Dans le salon, les Cullen, Gaby et Haylee et Edward discutaient de tout mais non du départ de Jazz et Alice. Pour cela ils m'attendaient.

« Maman, c'était bien aujourd'hui »

« Tu as raison chérie. Ca t'as plu ? »

« C'était drôle avec Emmett »

De l'autre côté de la porte j'entendis un grognement de la part de l'intéressé. Je pouffai de rire et acquiesçai.

« Tu vas pouvoir dire merci à tout le monde »

« Merci maman »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je souris et l'aidai à enfiler son pyjama.

« Regardez-moi la toute belle qui arrive »Sourit Rose en tendant les bras.

Sarah se réfugia sur ses genoux et posa la tête dans son cou.

« Alors tu aimes tes cadeaux ? »Demanda Jazz en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Sarah bâilla en hochant la tête.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, chérie »Dis-je

« Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée »

« Si, chérie. Dis bonne nuit » Elle grimaça mais obéit, et embrassa tout le monde. « Je reviens »

Sarah s'était endormie à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, donc je retournai dans le salon et m'assis près d'Edward, sur le canapé. Il sourit et nous posâmes nos mains sur mon ventre.

« Alors tu vas nous expliquer ? »S'impatienta Rosalie en s'adressant à sa sœur.

« Rosalie »Carlisle la rappela au calme.

« Je devais faire quelque chose »Répondit Alice, réticente à nous parler.

« Tu as vu une attaque ? »S'étonna Edward, et je me tournai vers lui, mon cœur faisant plus de travail que nécessaire.

« Est-ce que toute menace est écartée ? »Demanda Haylee.

« J'aimerais autant pas, il faudrait que je me venge sur vous ! »Répliqua Emmett, et Gaby leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alice, je t'en prie…Sommes nous en danger ? » Elle baissa les yeux, et j'eus ma réponse. Les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur ma main, et je sus qu'il lisait les pensées de Jazz, puisqu'Alice devait lui cacher les siennes.

« Pourquoi Volterra ? »Fit-il.

Tous nos regards se portèrent sur eux.

« J'ai eu une vision. Les Volturi ont su pour le bébé »Commença Alice et je cessai de respirer. Je ressentis une vague de calme en moi, et croisai le regard de Jasper. « Ils vont attaquer…Mais je n'étais pas sûre quand on est parti, donc j'ai voulu me rapprocher, et être directement connectée à eux »

« Ils seront là bientôt ? »Demanda Carlisle avec calme.

« Ils partiront la semaine prochaine de Volterra. Dans une quinzaine de jours »

Un silence pesant s'étendit autour de nous.

Et je paniquai.

Une quinzaine de jours ?

C'était à quelques jours près le moment où j'allais accoucher.

Je fermai les yeux et retins avec difficulté mes larmes.

« Tout ira bien, Bella. On a déjà fait face à une armée de nouveaux nés. On saura combattre les Volturi »Assura Rose.

Et je secouai la tête

« Non…non je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi veulent-ils nous attaquer ? »

« Bella, c'est à cause de la malédiction…L'enfant risque d'être dangereux pour eux »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, Haylee »M'emportai-je en me levant.

« Bella »M'appela Alice, mais je ne m'arrêtai que dans ma chambre.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Maintenant que j'étais rassurée sur mon sort et celui de mon enfant il fallait que les Volturi nous menacent.

Je m'effondrai au sol, secouée de sanglots.

Silencieusement Edward vint à mes côtés, les autres partaient.

« Shh »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et je me réfugiai dans ses bras, une main sur mon ventre.

« On ne les laissera pas t'approcher. Ni toi, ni Sarah, ni le bébé »Promit-il.

NOTE : alors ? mignon comme chapitre ? Intéressant ? Et les retrouvailles ?

Donnez-moi votre avis !

Oh ! Et je n'ai toujours pas choisi le prénom de mini Edward, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer…

Bisous. A demain


	51. Chapter 51

Et un nouveau chapitre !

Bon j'avoue, il y aura pas beaucoup d'actions, mais je pense que je réponds à certaines de vos questions !Quoiqu'il en soit, promis, il y aura un peu plus d'actions dans le prochain !

hosttwilight : MDR ta seconde liste…Moi aussi ça pourrait être mes préférés lol

25lilou27 :lol ta liste des différents points, merci!

alia : je me suis bien amusée avec Gaby qui fait de la magie hihihi

mamaoya : une nouvelle ! une nouvelle ! lol je t'ai répondu je ne tue pas mes personnages ! Du moins pas mes personnages principaux lol

caro30 : non non, c'était moi dans la sdb, _ET _avec Edward ! xD je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer ses émotions.

jones17 : il me semble que j'ai mis une petite info pour le devenir de Sarah dans les chapitres précédents !Je te laisse aller revérifier, et me tenir au courant.

Et un grand merci encore à tous et toutes !

**50-Effervescence**

C'était l'effervescence dans la maison Cullen.

Nous avions été contactés par Alice un peu plus tôt, et j'avais à peine eu le temps d'emmener Sarah à l'école qu'Edward m'emmenait déjà chez ses parents.

On approchait de la saint-valentin, et j'avais autre chose en tête qu'une réunion Cullen. Mais Alice avait vraiment eu une voix étrange à l'aube, quand elle nous avait demandés de les retrouver le plus vite possible.

Alice nous ouvrit la porte de la maison, et me prit par la main sans me sourire.

C'était très mauvais signe.

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda Edward en nous suivant jusque dans le salon.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil en voyant tout le monde avec un air abattu.

Edward passa immédiatement un bras autour de ma taille, et nous avançâmes dans la pièce.

« Comment tu vas Bella ? »Demanda Carlisle, et je lui lançai un regard sceptique.

Que voulait-il entendre par là ?

Attendait-il une réponse sur ma santé ? Sur mes impressions à l'instant précis ?

« Euh…Je ne sais pas. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Asseyez-vous, on va vous expliquer »Fit Alice avec un semblant d'entrain, et j'aurais défailli si Edward ne me tenait pas fermement contre lui.

Depuis près d'une semaine, j'avançai dans un brouillard de panique, saupoudré de mouvements de violence.

Nous nous asseyons, et je serrai les doigts d'Edward dans les miens.

« Ok. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça »Commença Alice, et je me mordis les lèvres, me forçant à respirer calmement. « Les Volturi…Vont arriver un petit peu plus tôt que prévu »

Le silence qui s'installa dans la maison était presque effrayant. On n'entendait plus que les battements de mon cœur et de celui de mon bébé.

« Quand »Demanda Edward, impassible. Il devait sentir mes tensions, et voulait m'aider en ne paniquant pas. Travailler à l'hôpital lui faisait beaucoup de bien pour contrôler ses instincts.

« Quelques jours »Grimaça Alice, et Edward inspira à fond.

« Donc avec une semaine d'avance sur tes prévisions »Dit-il, acide.

« Edward, rien n'est défini à l'avance, tu le sais »Fit Carlisle, de son ton que personne ne remettait en question.

« Elle a passé plus d'un mois à Voltera, elle aurait du être sure d'elle »Répliqua Edward.

« Edward ! »Intervins-je avant qu'il ne veuille se battre.

Il me regarda, et baissa les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Je posai une main sur sa joue, et fis en sorte qu'il me regarde.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a du se passer quelque chose qui ont accéléré les choses » J'interrogeai Alice du regard, et elle acquiesça.

« Il y a un autre clan qui les intéresse dans les environs »

« Qui ? »

« Les Amazone. Tu sais qu'Aro souhaite toujours plus de pouvoirs »

« Les Amazone ? »M'étonnai-je.

« Trois sœurs vampires. Zafrina a le pouvoir d'illusion. Elle te fait croire et voir tout ce qu'elle veut »Expliqua Jazz, apaisant.

Edward grinça des dents à mes côtés et je l'interrogeai

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ne viennent pas seuls… »Murmura Alice et je lui lançai un regard étonné.

« Tous leurs gardes du corps ne me font pas peur ! »Fit Emmett, vindicatif.

« Tous ? »M'inquiétai-je, la voix blanche.

« Et autant te dire que c'est pas fun. Certains ont des pouvoirs et les autres ne pensent qu'à… »

« Merci Gaby »L'interrompit Edward violemment.

Et je frissonai. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aviat pas voulu que je sache?

« D'accord. Je vais devoir me préparer »Dis-je

« Te préparer ? »Firent Edward et Rose.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et expliquai

« Je vais devoir me préparer à me défendre…Il est hors de question qu'on me tienne à l'écart »

« Bella »Commença Edward mais je lui lançai un regard qui le coupa dans son élan.

« Ne cherche pas à m'éloigner, Edward. Ces vampires veulent me tuer, moi et mon bébé, et je ne resterai pas sans rien faire »

« Bien sûr, Bella. Mais avec le bébé, moins tu seras exposée, et mieux se sera »

« Et mieux je saurai me protéger, mieux se sera »Je soutins le regard de Carlisle qui hocha la tête, du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward secouer la tête en signe négatif. « Quoi ? »

« Je pourrai t'aider, Bella »Affirma Jasper

« Vraiment ? »

« Dès que tu te sentiras prête »

« Merci »Je souris et me tournai vers Edward. « Je suis plus forte que je ne l'ai jamais été, Edward. Je saurai me battre »

« Mais pas contre des vampires »Fit-il, la voix basse.

« On devrait prévenir Zafrina et ses sœurs »Proposa Rose.

« Vous pourriez aller les trouver, en effet »Acquiesça Carlisle.

« Quoi ? Mais et si les Volturi arrivent… »Se plaignit Emmett, et j'esquissai un sourire à son enthousiasme devant le combat.

« Oh ! Je t'en laisserai un ou deux »Se moqua Gaby en lui lançant un clin d'œil, et je sentis Edward se crisper contre moi. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on puisse trouver ça drôle.

« Svp »Demanda Esme et nous nous tournâmes vers elle. « Vous semblez oublier que Bella va arriver à son terme. Bella, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas là »

« Merci, Esme »Edward soupira de soulagement alors que je me rebiffai

« Non, Esme. Je dois me battre. Pour mon enfant, et pour vous »

« Nous pouvons nous occuper de nous-mêmes, Bella »

« Et si on appelle Tanya et ses sœurs, on aura ce qu'il faudra de combattants »Assura Edward, et je vis clair en lui. Il cherchait à me convaincre, mais son regard hésitant le trahissait.

« Assez de combattants ? Edward, vous serez à peine une douzaine contre une armée de vampires violents… »

« Pas autant que les nouveaux nés, nous pouvons faire face à eux »Assura Gaby.

Alors ils étaient tous contre moi ?

Ils allaient m'enfermer dans une belle tour blanche, et j'y attendrais mon prince charmant ?

Je serrai les poings et me levai

« Vous allez devoir faire avec moi ! »

Et je me détournai pour rejoindre la voiture.

Edward m'y retrouva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait dans ses petits souliers.

Je montai dans la voiture et attendis qu'il démarre, comme il ne le faisait pas, je le regardai

« Carlisle appellera les Denali. Ils voudront peut-être venir. Et puis Rose et Emmett vont aller prévenir les Amazone »Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et soudai nos regards « Bella, je ne veux que te protéger »Souffla-t-il, et je vis la lueur d'angoisse dans son regard.

Je fermai les yeux et tournai la tête vers l'extérieur. Au loin j'entendais les animaux qui chassaient, dormaient, vivaient. Je me concentrai sur les battements de cœur de mon bébé pour me calmer, et esquissai un sourire, pour rassurer Edward que je sentais tendu à mes côtés.

« J'ai cette force en moi, Edward. Je ne la maitrise pas encore, et j'espère que tu m'y aideras »Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui et ajoutai « Cette énergie de vampire, qui me rend plus puissante, plus à l'affût des alentours. Je sais que je pourrai aider, et que j'aurai besoin de le faire, pas pour moi, pour lui »Et je posai nos mains sur mon ventre. « Il a besoin que je le protège, Edward. Je le ferai toute mon existence, et cette existence commence maintenant. Je sais que tu veux m'éviter des catastrophes, mais je sais aussi que tu sais que j'ai les possibilités, en moi, de me battre. D'être un vrai vampire »

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, semblant assimiler ce que je disais.

Quand il les rouvrit, il caressa ma joue en un léger sourire

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime »Il m'embrassa doucement, et je m'éloignai

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Je ne veux pas te voir sur le champ de bataille »Et alors que j'allais me révolter, il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres « Mais tu dois apprendre à te battre, ou du moins à contrôler ta puissance »Je laissai un sourire voler sur mes lèvres, et entourai son cou de mes bras

« J'ai toujours aimé apprendre à me battre »

« Bella »Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, amusé.

« Donc, je vais prendre des cours, en plus de voir des amis à vous arriver…Je leur ferai bonne impression ? »

Il m'embrassa plus profondément cette fois-ci, en m'attirant à lui.

« Hey, les gars, y a des chambres pour ça »Râla Emmett, et Edward pesta contre lui avant de me lâcher et démarrer.

J'entendis Rose demander à Emmett de la suivre pour préparer des affaires pour leur voyage, et me rembrunis. Edward prit ma main et m'interrogea

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je vous mets encore en danger »

Il serra mes doigts dans les siens, et lâcha la route des yeux pour me regarder longuement.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? On aime le danger, sinon on ne côtoierait pas une humaine »Il embrassa la main qu'il tenait, et je souris. Une lueur vive s'alluma dans ses prunelles, et je détournai le regard…Ou alors je lui sautai dessus, et nous aurions un accident. « Ca va me manquer »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu rougisses »

« Je ne… »Et je m'interrompis en sentant la chaleur soudaine sur mon visage. « Edward ! »M'écriai-je en riant.

« Tu n'es plus en colère ? »Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et souris

« Comme si je pouvais être en colère contre toi ?! »

Et les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses.

Edward s'arrêta devant chez Patricia et garda ma main dans la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, d'accord. On s'occuper de la prochaine guerre »

« Edward, sérieusement, je suis désolée »

« Moi non…Je vais pouvoir me battre pour toi…Prouver que je suis le seul et unique à avoir le droit d'être avec toi »

Il sourit, fier de lui, et le tapai sur le torse.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi »

« Jamais, mon cœur »

« A ce soir »Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je sortis de la voiture et trouvai Patricia sur les marches de sa maison.

Je devais passer l'après-midi avec elle et Sarah parce qu'on ne s'était pas vue depuis longtemps, mais aussi parce qu'elle allait partir en vacances et qu'elle voulait que je garde un œil sur sa maison.

« Bella ! »Sourit-elle en me tendant sa main qui ne tenait pas Anthony.

Je souris et l'embrassai avant de porter toute mon attention sur son fils.

« Salut bonhomme ! »J'attrapai sa main, et admirai le sourire qu'il me tendait « Oh mais tu souris ! »

« Oui ! Depuis quelques jours…A tout va »Assura Patricia en le serrant davantage dans ses bras. « Tu entres »

J'hochai la tête et nous pénétrâmes dans son salon. Dans un coin de la pièce, je remarquai le berceau et le tapis surmonté d'une arche d'où pendaient toutes sortes de jouets.

« Et bah ! Tu en as fait des changements ! »

« Oui, depuis qu'il ne reste plus à simplement dormir, je l'amène avec moi sur le tapis. Il est extraordinaire »S'enthousiasma-t-elle, et nous discutâmes un moment des joies qu'elle ressentait.

****

Sarah avalait sa dernière gorgée de chocolat que Patricia lui avait fait pour son goûter, alors que Pat me donnait le code de l'alarme.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de passer ici ? »

« Mais non voyons ! Je passerai une ou deux fois en allant en ville »Rassurai-je en rangeant précieusement le morceau de papiers.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour le bébé »Dit-elle alors que je passai une main sur mon ventre.

Je souris et sentis un mouvement contre la paroi de mon ventre.

« Il sera là bientôt ? »

« Oh la la ! Non ! Pitié »Je me redressai en vitesse, et Patricia rit à mon air affolé.

La sonnerie à la porte d'entrée nous empêcha de continuer à parler, et je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà l'heure qu'Edward passe nous récupérer.

« Edward !! »S'excita Sarah en s'envolant vers la porte.

Patricia et moi rîmes alors que je récupérais mes affaires dans le salon.

« Bonsoir Edward »

« Bonjour Patricia, alors comment ça va ? »

« On ne peut mieux »Sourit-elle en le guidant dans le salon.

Il me rejoignit et m'embrassa doucement en prenant Sarah dans ses bras.

« Tant mieux alors. On peut y aller ? »

« Tu as tout ? »Demandai-je à Sarah qui avait sorti certaines des ses affaires dans la maison.

« Oui »Sourit-elle en passant les bras autour du coup d'Edward.

« Parfait alors »Souris-je en lui enfilant ma veste.

« Au revoir tatie Pat »

« Au revoir ma belle »Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et Edward ressortit.

« Bonnes vacances »Dis-je en l'enlaçant.

« Je n'y manque pas »Rit-elle, et nous montâmes dans la voiture.

Edward conduisit rapidement, et je sus que quelque chose se passait encore. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et murmurai

« Alice a encore vu quelque chose ? »

Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et répondit

« Clark et Siham sont avec les Volturi »

« Oh »

« J'aurais du les… »Il s'interrompit de justesse et tourna sur le chemin qui conduisait chez les Cullen.

« Alice ! »S'enthousiasma Sarah, et un instant, nous étions revenus à quelques semaines plus tôt…Sans tous ces soucis.

Alice la prit dans ses bras, en souriant. Mais la reposa vite dans les bras de Gaby pour venir m'enlacer.

« Je suis désolée, Bella »

« Qui c'est qui me disait que tout irait bien ? »Demandai-je, amusée. Et elle sourit doucement. « Alice, on va avoir du renfort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Rentrons en discuter »Proposa Esme.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, et la tension fut immédiate.

« Donc, reprenons »Commença Carlisle alors qu'Esme donnait des crayons et feuilles à Sarah. Je souris en la voyant faire, et me re-concentrai sur les propos de Carlisle. « Clark et Siham ont prévenu les Volturi que tu étais enceinte, et après tout, Clark nous avait dit que c'était une malédiction. On a su qu'il s'agissait d'un risque pour toi, dans la mesure où tu devenais vampire toi-même…Mais surtout un risque pour les Volturi, et finalement, tous les vampires non végétariens du monde, puisqu'un autre enfant né d'une humaine et d'un vampire s'est rebellé, à cause de son côté humain »

« Du coup, les Volturi, comme les quelques précédentes fois, ont décidé de venir ici, et surement pas pour vous féliciter »Compléta Gaby.

« En plus, les Amazone sont dans le coin, donc ça donne encore plus de raisons à Aro de vouloir venir »Ajouta Alice.

« Et je dois protéger Sarah avant qu'ils arrivent »Intervins-je et tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma fille. Elle sentit nos regards sur elle, et leva la tête pour nous sourire.

Esme se leva et resta à ses côtés.

« Rose et Emmett devraient revenir vite ? »

« Oui. Et Tanya a dit qu'Eléazar était intéressé et voulait venir nous aider »

« Intéresser ? »

« Il est capable de déceler les pouvoirs des autres vampires. Je suppose qu'il voudra étudier le côté surnaturel du bébé »Dit Carlisle.

« Ah mais non ! On ne s'approche pas de lui ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Il est végétarien, et puis il ne sera pas contre nous »Sourit Alice, et je restai sceptique.

Je posai mes deux mains sur mon ventre, et écoutai Jazz

« Et tu veux que je t'enseigne quelques petites choses pour te battre »

J'hochai la tête, ravie qu'il ait toujours cette idée en tête.

« Combien seront-ils ? »Demandai-je, tout le monde baissa les yeux, et je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. « Tant que ça ? »

Edward passa une main réconfortante dans mes reins, et je croisai son regard tendre.

« Tu as raison, Jazz »Dit-il en regardant son frère, et je vis Alice sourire à quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Il pense que les Quileute pourraient être intéressés »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas »Déclarai-je, mais personne ne m'écoutait.

Déjà des plans pour la bataille étaient proposés, et je m'enfonçai dans le canapé, angoissée.

Les choses changeaient tellement vite que je n'avais pas l'impression de m'en sortir. Je devenais un vampire, j'allais mettre au monde un enfant qu'on cherchait déjà à tuer, et je voyais ma vie être chamboulée une fois de plus par une bataille.

Mais cette fois, j'allais être assez forte pour combattre.

Je me levai et allai m'asseoir près de Sarah, je la regardai dessiner en entendant une série de conseils et prévisions affirmés par ma famille.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes maman ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur ma fille et souris en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tes yeux regardent partout »

« Chérie… »Je regardai vers Edward et vis qu'il hochait la tête. Je me lançai alors « Dans les prochains jours, des amis à Carlisle vont venir à la maison. Et puis d'autres encore, mais eux…Tu ne pourras pas rester avec nous »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas partir ? »Je lus la peur dans ses yeux, et mon cœur se serra. Je la pris dans mes bras où elle se blottit.

« Non, chérie. Je ne vais pas partir…Seulement tu ne pourras pas venir te promener avec nous »

« Jake »Murmura Edward en croisant mon regard et je soupirai

« Je l'appelle »

Après tout, je devais laisser ma fille en sécurité. Et Jacob et les siens seraient ravis de venir combattre un peu quelques vampires.

« Tu voudras rester avec Leah et Sony ? »

« Je pourrai ? »Espéra-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. Je souris et proposai

« On les appelle ? »

Elle descendit de mes jambes et attrapa mon portable dans mon sac à mains. Je composai le numéro et lui tendis le combiné, elle sourit, et se réinstalla sur mes genoux.

« Allô ? »Fit Leah et j'entendis la fatigue dans sa voix. Je me mordis les lèvres et attendis la suite

« Tatie Leah, c'est Sarah »

Je souris et entendis le rire de Gaby.

« Eh ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ? »

« Maman elle a dit que j'allais pouvoir rester avec vous, c'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur, ma puce. Tu me passes Bella ? »

« Salut Leah, désolée de ne rien t'avoir expliqué. Les gars sont dans le coin ? »

« Salut. En fait ils sont partis se défouler, c'est un peu monotone en ce moment »

« Ca va changer alors »

« Je t'écoute »Et j'entendis l'enthousiasme poindre dans sa voix.

Je lui résumai la situation et elle conclut à ma place

« Donc besoin d'une armada de loups-garous pour leur foutre leur raclée définitive »

« Du moins pour un bout de temps, oui. Leah, je suis désolée de toujours… »

« Hey ! On est là pour ça. J'en parle à Jake dès son retour. Je te rappelle dans quelques heures, ok ? »

« Merci »

Nous raccrochâmes et je vis le sourire de tout le monde.

« Alors, tu resteras avec Leah et Sony, et nous on ira avec nos amis »Dis-je en embrassant Sarah sur le front.

« Je pourrai manger du gâteau que Leah elle fait tout le temps ? »Demanda-t-elle gourmande, et nous rîmes.

Edward se leva et nous rejoignit

« A condition que tu ne manges pas que de ça »

« Mais non, papa »

Je me figeai.

Qu'avait-elle dit ?

Je regardai Edward et vis qu'il était aussi estomaqué que moi.

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! »S'écria Alice en frappant des mains.

Sarah ne comprit pas pourquoi on venait l'embrasser, mais elle se laissa faire en riant aux plaisanteries que faisait Gaby.

Alors, il fit apparaître une Marguerite à son oreille, et elle applaudit.

« Et une pour toi, aussi »Murmura-t-il en passant la main sur mon épaule, pour me donner une rose blanche.

« Merci, Gaby »Souris-je.

Ainsi, nous eûmes toutes une fleur et Sarah applaudit encore plus.

****

C'était la Saint-Valentin, mais nous n'étions pas du tout dans l'ambiance festive requise.

Les Denali devaient arriver dans la journée tandis que Jazz devait m'enseigner quelques techniques pour repousser un assaillant. Jacob, Leah et Embry et Seth, les seuls qui avaient voulu venir, faisaient des rondes dans les environs.

En attendant, je sentais les mains d'Edward sur mon ventre et mes hanches en même temps que nous approfondissions un baiser. L'avantage maintenant que je ne dormais plus, puisque depuis le début de la semaine, je n'avais plus fermé l'œil, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de réveil, et donc nous profitions entièrement l'un de l'autre. Alors, je renforçai ma prise sur ses épaules, sentant son torse presser le mien, et savourai les sensations qui grandissaient en moi.

« Bella… »Murmura-t-il en laissant courir ses lèvres sur mon cou et mes épaules.

« Je… »Il couvrit ma bouche avant que je ne finisse, et je me laissai emporter par ses hanches contre les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »Il se redressa, et posa ses avant-bras autour de ma tête.

Je le regardai avec incertitude en gardant mes mains sur sa nuque.

« Rien »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et je le regardai faire. Je regardai la surprise et la tendresse se peindre sur son visage.

Alors il colla son oreille sur mon ventre et je m'inquiétai réellement.

« Edward qu'est-ce qui… »

« Il t'aime »

« Quoi ? »

« Il vient de le penser…Notre fils. Il pense, et je l'entends »Edward souda son regard heureux au mien, incrédule.

« Oh Edward ! »

J'attrapai sa tête et pris ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon ventre avec dévotion et je sentis son sourire contre ma bouche. Je m'éloignai légèrement, pleine de questions

« Qu'a-t-il pensé ? »

« Il est heureux »Il repencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit d'autant plus

« Edward ?! »M'impatientai-je.

« Il aime ma voix »

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau.

Dans mon ventre, je sentis un léger coup, et je posai une main dessus, rejoignant celle d'Edward, tandis que nos langues s'unissaient.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin »Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres alors qu'Edward passait les mains sous mon t-shirt.

NOTE : je crois que j'ai eu une review où on me demandait si à chaque fin de chapitre, Edward et Bella étaient 'intimes', et bien je crois que je viens de refaire une fin de ce genre…Désolée si ça peut en souler certain(e)s.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous saurez patientez jusqu'à lundi soir…

Continuez à me donner des prénoms, même si j'ai une idée de plus en plus précise de ce que je veux…Ca peut toujours aider.

bsx


	52. Chapter 52

Alors vous êtes trèèèèèèès motivé(e)s pour savoir comment je finis ma fic, et ça me fait super plaisir !Bon rassurez-vous, il y a encore un petit nombre d'idées tordues dans ma tête, donc, encore des chapitres ! HOURRRAAAA ! (je vous entends crier d'ici, xD)

Bref, restons sérieuse….Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous vous unissiez pour me brûler vive :p

Alicew59 : des détails ! des détails ! Je veux des détails pour 'leur botter les fesses'. Je veux toutes les idées qui te viennent en tête ! Je prends !

darkgaby : mouais, j'ai vu le jeu de mot…Tu es vraiment le roi des nains emmerdeurs, c'est tout ce que j'ai à y répondre !

Caro30 : MDR ! A ce point ? 'la cerise sur le gâteaux, le Nutella sur la crêpe' ? Lol merci pour ton enthousiasme.

Miss Cannibal Princess : Non à peine ! *sifl* Et ouais, je vais me constituer une réserve de nourriture sur un sacré bout de temps pour nourrir toute la colonie féline !

mamamoya : j'adore la recette Lecter !

liloup : je n'ai toujours pas repris les cours à la fac, donc j'ai le temps d'écrire ! Et oui j'ai commencé le tome5 (mais shh !)

Voilà, voilà et bien sur un grand merci à tous et toutes les autres de me lire !

Bonne lecture

**51-Arrivées**

Jasper positionna mes bras d'un geste défensif, et retourna se poster à quelques pas de moi.

J'étais en sueur, et mon t-shirt collait contre ma peau, mais je m'accrochai. Jazz était content de la manière dont je me défendais, au grand damne d'Edward qui aurait préféré ne pas me voir en train de me battre.

Je me reconcentrai sur mon adversaire-beau-frère alors qu'il lançait une attaque différente des précédentes. Instinctivement, je pivotai sur moi-même et mon poing gauche l'atteignit au visage. Il me regarda et se frotta la mâchoire. Je souris, je savais que je ne l'avais pas blessé, mais qu'il était étonné.

« Tu réagis de mieux en mieux »Approuva-t-il en reculant.

« Merci, j'ai un bon professeur »

Gaby à côté semblait déçu de me voir si bien m'en sortir. J'entendis qu'il demandait à pouvoir se battre contre moi, et Edward s'écria

« Non »

Je croisai son regard, et m'étonnai de sentir le poing de Jasper frapper mon épaule.

« Hey ! »

« Ne te laisse pas distraire. Je sais qu'Edward est beau goss, mais quand même » Et il enchaina une série d'attaques, toutes plus rapides les unes que les autres.

J'atterris sur les fesses quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle.

Il sourit et me tendit la main

« Désolé, je me suis laissé entraîner ! Mais tu te défends trop bien, alors le vampire que je suis ne l'a pas supporté »

« Ca ira. Je survivrai »Affirmai-je en me redressant. Je passai une main dans mes reins, et à l'instant, Edward fut à mes côtés.

« Ca va aller pour aujourd'hui, je crois »Dit-il en m'enlaçant.

« Edward ! »Râlai-je mais il m'interrompit

« Il fatigue »

Et je compris qu'il parlait de notre fils, je posai la main sur mon ventre

« Pardonne-moi, chéri »Murmurai-je, et je sentis un petit coup en moi.

« Tu es toute pardonnée »Souffla Edward dans mon oreille, et je l'embrassai, une main sur sa joue.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, Bella, les Denali vont arriver »Conseilla Alice à nos côtés.

J'hochai la tête et la suivis jusque dans sa chambre.

Depuis le début de la matinée, ce 14février, j'étais chez les Cullen, pour m'entraîner à me protéger. Sarah était à la maison, avec Leah et Sony, pendant que Jake, Seth et Embry surveillaient les alentours.

« Tiens, je t'ai sorti ce pantalon d'intérieur, et un chemisier. Tu seras parfaite ainsi »Alice me sortit de mes pensées, et je souris en découvrant les vêtements, pliés avec soin sur le pied de son lit.

« Merci, Alice. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Bah, tu serais surement en train de chercher comment t'habiller »

Je souris, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Sous l'eau, je sentis mes muscles endoloris et grimaçai. J'étais vraiment allé fort avec Jasper.

J'entendis frapper à la porte alors que j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements.

Je souris.

Pas la peine de demander qui c'était.

« Vas-y Alice, entre »

« Ce n'est pas drôle que tu reconnaisses nos odeurs ! Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut plus te surprendre »Râla-t-elle en me présentant une série de crèmes de relaxation. « Ca fera du bien sur tes muscles »

« Merci. Tu es la meilleure »

Elle sourit, et je m'installai sur la table à massages qu'elle avait acquis plus tôt, et la laissai me masser. Je sentis mes muscles se décontracter, et je souris, parfaitement à l'aise.

Elle finit par s'attaquer à mes cheveux, comme toujours et je râlai tout en la laissant faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignais tout le monde dans le salon.

Edward vint m'embrasser doucement, et posa ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Dès que tu es vampire, je suis sûre qu'Emmett voudra te combattre »Assura Jazz, et je sentis Edward secouer la tête dans mon cou.

« Bien sur ! Ca fera du bien de pouvoir me défouler, et contre lui ! Oh ! Encore mieux »Fis-je d'un air rêveur.

« Moi je parie sur toi »Gaby me pointa du doigt, et Alice lança les prix.

« Tu n'es pas obligée »Souffla Edward dans mon oreille, et je me détournai pour le regarder en face

« Que tu crois ! Ca me fera vraiment plaisir de lui foutre sa raclée ! »

Edward sourit et m'embrassa doucement.

Dans mon dos, malgré le massage qu'Alice m'avait fait, je sentis des courbatures, et je me maudissais de m'être laissée emporter par le feu de l'action pendant la matinée d'entraînement que Jazz avait organisée.

****

**ROSALIE POV**

Nous avions enfin trouvé la trace des Amazone.

C'était au tour d'Emmett de conduire, non parce que j'en avais marre, mais parce qu'Emmett n'en pouvait plus d'être assis à ne rien faire.

J'abaissai le pare-soleil et replaçai une mèche de cheveux correctement. Emmett ricana et je lui lançai un regard de biais. Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'elles nous aideront ? » Demandai-je.

Je savais que même si nous les prévenions du danger, elles n'avaient aucune obligations envers nous.

« On s'est déjà porté secours, elles ne sont pas indifférentes »Assura-t-il.

« Hum »

Nous gardâmes un silence confortable le reste du trajet jusqu'au chalet où elles s'étaient installées

Kachiri fut la première à nous accueillir, vite suivie de ses sœurs.

« Les Cullen ! »

Je sortis de la voiture, et lui souris

« Bonjour, Senna, Zafrina » Saluai-je les autres qui arrivaient.

Elles hochèrent la tête, et Senna s'interrogea

« Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? »

« Ca a été difficile, sois-en sur »Sourit Emmett alors que nous entrions et je levai les yeux au ciel devant le charme qu'il semblait vouloir utiliser.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là, sans votre famille, par pure courtoisie »Sourit Zafrina et j'acquiesçai

« Il s'agit de notre famille. Edward s'est marié »

« C'est ce qui se dit….Tanya doit l'avoir en travers de la gorge »Ricana Kachiri.

« Aucune idée, on les a pas vues. On est venu vous trouver avant »Répondit Emmett.

Zafrina sourit, intriguée alors que ses sœurs attendaient des explications avec impatience. Je commençai

« Alice a eu une vision vous concernant. Les Volturi sont en route pour chez nous, et apparemment, ils ont décidé de vous rendre une petite visite »

« Pourquoi ? »S'étonna Senna.

« Alice n'a rien dit, mais il semblerait que la soif de pouvoir de Aro n'ait pas été étanchée depuis longtemps » Expliquai-je.

« C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été intéressé par toi, Zafrina »Confirma Kachiri.

« Bah, ça ne change pas. Pourquoi viennent-ils vous voir ? »Zafrina se tourna vers moi avec intérêt.

Je lançai un regard à Emmett qui sourit simplement. Mais je savais qu'il attendait que j'explique les choses.

« Edward s'est marié avec Bella, une humaine qu'on a rencontré il y a des années, à Forks. Enfin, ils se sont retrouvés, et… Elle est enceinte, à présent. D'ailleurs d'ici quelques semaines, elle mettra au monde son enfant »

« Mi-humain, mi-vampire » Compléta Kachiri, semblant comprendre où était le problème.

« Je vois »Ajouta Senna.

« Bella doit être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour captiver Edward au point de se marier avec »Remarqua Zafrina, tendrement.

« Oui. Elle serait prête à mourir pour nous, et surtout pour son bébé »Approuva Emmett, intervenant pour la première fois.

« Ca doit être intéressant »Remarqua Kachiri.

« Et on pourrait, une fois pour toute, se débarrasser d'Aro et ses acolytes »Renchérit Senna.

Zafrina hocha la tête et se tourna vers nous.

« Nous prenons de quoi vous suivre »

Et je souris, ça avait été rapide, et facile.

J'espérai que tout serait de la même manière contre les Volturi.

Emmett me prit la main, et nous retournâmes à la voiture, attendant que les trois Amazone nous rejoignent.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer. Je ne voudrai pas que le combat commence sans nous »

Je ris, et l'embrassai avant d'entendre qu'on nous regardait.

****

**BELLA POV**

Nous étions dans le salon et plusieurs discussions étaient menées quand on entendit au loin, un bruit de moteur.

Involontairement, je me tendis.

J'allais les rencontrer. Edward m'avait racontée leurs histoires, et je savais que l'une des sœurs avait été attirée par lui, et le lui avait dit. Je savais, d'après les commentaires que Jazz avait donnés, qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Et je savais que même si je devenais vampire, et donc parfaite, j'aurais du mal à me sentir à la hauteur de cette fille.

Edward avait senti ma tension, il embrassa mon épaule, et nous nous levâmes en même temps.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison en quelques secondes, et je vis quatre magnifiques vampires nous rejoindre.

L'homme fut entouré des trois sœurs, et ils nous regardèrent, alors que nous avancions en haut des marches.

J'entendis Jake revenir, et se changer en sa forme humaine avant de paraître à nos côtés. Je lui souris et entendis le hoquet de stupeur des nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonjour Eléazar »Accueillit Carlisle en descendant à leur rencontre.

L'homme le regarda approcher, et le doute était visible dans son regard.

« Carlisle, si je m'y attendais »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses différentes de notre époque, en effet. Bonjour, Irina, Tanya, Kate »

Elles hochèrent la tête, et d'où j'étais je sentis la tension qui les envahissait à la vue de Jacob.

D'un commun accord, ils nous suivirent à l'intérieur, et Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, alors que nous nous tenions debout, devant eux.

« Alors voici que tu es marié, Edward »Murmura Eléazar, et je compris qu'il ne savait pas que je l'entendais, puisqu'il y avait une pointe de venin dans sa voix. Je regardai Edward, étonnée, et me demandai si Eléazar n'avait pas voulu unir Edward et Tanya. Je détaillai la vampire en question, et appréciai son pantalon signé d'un grand styliste, et son bustier tout aussi chic. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice tout autant admirer les tenues.

« Bella est ma femme, oui »

« Et c'est à cause d'elle que viennent les Volturi »Remarqua Irina avec acidité dans la voix.

Je baissai les yeux, et Edward grogna en resserrant son étreinte sur mon ventre.

« Et donc, tu nous demandes de venir pour la protéger ? »S'étonna Tanya dans un murmure.

Je relevai la tête, furieuse qu'elle pense ça. C'était peut-être vrai, mais je pouvais me défendre.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger, mais mon enfant »

Le silence s'installa et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées. Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil, mais il était plus impassible et immobile que jamais.

« Elle m'a entendue ? »Demanda Tanya sans s'adresser directement à moi.

« Bella est enceinte, et elle se transforme en vampire…Elle entend, voit et sent comme nous »Confirma Alice en se plaçant à mes côtés. Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

Ils m'observèrent, et je sus avant qu'ils ne le disent, ce qu'ils pensaient

« Mais c'est impossible »Dit Kate, presque admirative.

« Pas si sûr »Répondit Eléazar soudain pensif.

« Oui »Dit Edward, et je devinai qu'il répondait à une pensée d'Eléazar.

« Intéressant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Volturi viennent »

« Accepterez-vous de nous aider ? »Demanda Carlisle.

Eléazar s'approcha de nous, et plissa les yeux, comme en train de faire des efforts. Edward se détendit dans mon dos, je ne savais pas si c'était les pensées du vampire qui le rassurait, ou si c'était pour me rassurer, mais je me détendis aussi.

« Cette histoire n'a pas été revue depuis près de cinq siècles »Fit remarquer Eléazar, et Kate s'impatienta

« Quelle histoire ? »

« L'enfant qui pourrait vaincre les Volturi »

« Vaincre ? »Demandai-je en même temps qu'Haylee, et Kate. Nous nous regardâmes et la dernière me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et écoutai ce que disait Eléazar.

« Cet enfant, conçu par une humaine et un vampire, est suffisamment puissant pour s'en prendre à Voltera. Le dernier qui a voulu s'est fait tué, mais il a fait subir de grosses pertes à Aro. Le dernier enfant mi-humain, mi-vampire a été tué avant sa naissance, avec la mère pour éviter tous risques. Ca m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas venus plus tôt »

Il se tourna vers moi, et Edward répondit

« Clark et Siham les ont informés »

Tanya et Kate grondèrent, et je me sentis soulager de les savoir de mon côté envers eux.

« Alors nous devons vous aider à les repousser… »

« Oui. Et ils viennent aussi pour s'en prendre aux Amazone »

« Quoi ? »Tonna Eléazar, ce qui me fit sursauter. « Aro a vraiment dépassé les bornes »

Il repartit dans ses pensées, et je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour le secouer comme un prunier. Jazz sourit, et je me doutai qu'il avait compris ce que je ressentais.

« Dans combien de temps doivent-ils arriver ? »Demanda Kate.

« Ils seront là avant la fin de la semaine »Annonça Alice.

« Nous serons là »Assura Tanya en regardant chacun des membres de sa famille. « Et donc, tu as toutes tes capacités de vampire ? »

« Bella sera entièrement transformée dès l'accouchement »Expliqua Haylee.

« Mais elle est déjà dotée d'un bon bouclier, alors je ne me fais pas de souci »

« Pardon ? »Fut la réponse que tout le monde donna aux propos d'Eléazar.

Il nous regarda comme des enfants, et se tourna vers Edward.

« Voyons, elle bloque mon pouvoir, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? »

« Et bien…Comment ça ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle, donc elle est un bouclier. Entends-tu ses pensées ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi »Avoua Edward en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Jamais ? Pas même quand elle était…Entièrement humaine ? »

« Non »

« Alors c'est un pouvoir bien plus puissant que je ne l'imagine »

« Un pouvoir ? Je ne pensais pas que c'en était un…Et puis Alice, Jazz et Gaby peuvent utiliser les leurs sur moi »Dis-je

Eléazar se tourna vers moi et déclara

« Donc un bouclier mental…Et très puissant. Je le répète »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais un pouvoir. J'allais pouvoir me défendre autrement qu'en corps à corps.

Soudain je pensais aux révélations d'Edward sur les pouvoirs des Volturi. Aro qui lisait dans les pensées, mais aussi…Jane et Alec qui agissaient sur l'esprit.

Tous des vampires que je pourrai contrer avec mon propre pouvoir.

J'avais vraiment hâte de les rencontrer.

« Tu peux le projeter ? »Kate se rapprocha de moi avec enthousiasme.

« Projeter ? »

« Oui, le faire sortir de toi…Pour protéger ceux qui t'entourent »

Je regardai les Cullen avec incertitude.

« Ca serait à tester…Nous n'avions pas pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un pouvoir »Avoua Carlisle.

« Comment pourrais-je le faire ? »M'étonnai-je.

« C'est un long travail, mais ça peut être pratique. J'ai moi-même essayé avec le mien, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose »Déclara Kate en s'approchant de moi.

Je l'aimais bien, je posai la main sur son bras, attristée d'avoir entendu la déception dans sa voix.

« Non ! »S'écria Edward en m'attirant en arrière.

Je m'accrochai à ce que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

C'était le bras de Kate, et je sentis la tension monter dans la salle.

Je les regardai, et croisai le regard incrédule de tout le monde.

« Un bouclier très puissant »Répéta Eléazar.

« Quoi ? »Demandai-je en enlevant ma main.

« Tu n'as rien reçu ? »

« Reçu ? »

« Tu n'as pas senti comme une électrocution en me touchant ? » Je la regardai comme si elle avait un troisième œil. « C'est ça mon pouvoir. J'électrocute mes adversaires, comme…Un Teaser »

Je secouai la tête.

« Oh Bella ! Tu es immunisé contre son pouvoir ! C'est génial ! »S'enthousiasma Alice en venant m'enlacer.

« Euh…Ouais »Murmurai-je, incertaine.

« Ca sera très intéressant de voir les Volturi s'acharner sur vous, Bella »Sourit Eléazar.

« Merci »Répondit Edward en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Nous passâmes les heures suivantes à discuter des Volturi et des histoires communes de Carlisle et Eléazar.

Puis Kate s'impatienta, et réclama mon attention pour travailler mon bouclier.

« Et si tu te battais un peu ? »Proposa Jazz quand il vit mon hésitation à la proposition de Kate.

« Contre moi »Demanda Gaby en se levant.

« Gaby ! »Menaça Edward, mais il ne l'écouta pas, et je souris.

« Désolée, Kate, mais je sens que j'ai besoin de me défouler en fait »

« T'inquiète pas ! On verra ça plus tard, quand tu te seras faite à l'idée »

Nous sortîmes et je retrouvai Jacob, en loup-garou, sur une marche. Il n'était pas rentré quand il avait senti la tension chez les Denali, et du coup, il avait patienté.

Quand il me vit, il vint mettre son museau dans ma main, et je souris

« T'as entendu ! Je vais leur mettre leur raclée »

Il ricana et nous suivit, Gaby, Jazz, Kate et moi vers le terrain d'entraînement.

A quelques pas, sous les arbres, je sentais les autres loups-garous présents. Ils nous regarderaient nous battre et en tireraient un maximum pour les combats qui allaient suivre.

« Prête Bella ? »Me défia Gaby, et je secouai la tête, amusée.

Je me plaçai comme Jazz m'avait enseignée, et Gaby sauta dans les airs au dessus de moi, de façon à se retrouver derrière moi. Je l'avais vu venir, alors je me retournai, et lui lançai mon poing dans la figure.

Enfin, à l'emplacement de sa figure, puisqu'il s'était déjà penché pour éviter mon coup. Il sourit et se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Seth qui tenait mal sur place. Alors que Gaby s'élançait à nouveau vers moi, je lui fauchai les jambes, et fus heureuse de le voir à terre.

« Bien joué ! »Lança Jazz et Kate applaudit.

« Sympa les gars ! »Se plaignit Gaby en se redressant.

J'haussai les épaules, et il utilisa son pouvoir sur moi. Je m'envolais à quelques mètres du sol, et retombai lourdement quand Kate se jeta sur lui pour utiliser son propre pouvoir sur lui. Je vis alors le corps de Gaby secoué de spasmes.

Kate s'éloigna enfin, et Gaby reprit le contrôle de lui-même.

Et je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi.

Je posai la main sur ma poitrine, cherchant vainement à reprendre mon souffle.

Instantanément, Jazz s'approcha de moi et je sentis qu'il voulait me calmer avec son pouvoir, mais ça n'y faisait rien.

Peu après, je sentis les mains d'Edward autour de moi, et sa voix tremblante dans mon oreille

« Ca va aller, Bella »

« Je…Pas…Respirer »Soufflai-je, en réalisant que j'avais perdu les eaux.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, et me conduisit dans son ancienne chambre où Esme était déjà en train d'installer des coussins sur le lit.

Je me tordis de douleur en sentant un violent coup en moi, et je regardai Edward, tout aussi effrayé que moi.

« Le bébé »Réussis-je à hurler alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

Je sentis la panique parcourir mon corps alors que je sentais mon sang qui affluait rapidement vers mon cœur.

Trop rapidement.

« Il veut sortir, Bella. Respire, reste avec nous »Supplia Edward en passant une main sur mon front.

« Aaaaaaaaaarghhh »Hurlai-je quand mon bébé cogna à nouveau contre mon ventre.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait sortir.

Je mourais.

Ma transformation était complète, alors je mourais, et ça signait mon accouchement.

Carlisle revint avec du linge propre dans les bras, et je sentis que je perdais connaissance.

« Reste avec nous, Bella. Je ne pourrai pas l'aider, si tu n'es pas là »Assura Carlisle en posant une main experte sur mon ventre. Je l'attrapai et ne pus rien dire, mais il vit mon regard révulsé, et hocha la tête. « Alice, proposes donc une sortie à nos invités »

Alice me regarda, incertaine, puis sourit contrite et s'éloigna en refermant la porte.

Je savais ce qui la faisait fuir.

Les coups que mon fils donnait étaient trop durs à supporter, même pour un vampire, alors je faisais une hémorragie.

Et l'odeur pouvait être tentante.

« Bella, tu dois te concentrer sur mettre au monde ton enfant. Tu dois rester éveillée, je vais faire le maximum pour t'aider, toi et ton bébé »

J'hochai la tête et sentis les doigts d'Edward qui se refermaient plus fortement sur ma main et nos yeux se croisèrent alors que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« Je suis là, Bella »Murmura-t-il, et il posa sa main sur la mienne, sur mon ventre.

Avant que je ne retire la mienne pour m'accrocher au drap et serrer les dents.

Carlisle revint dans mon champ de vision

« Je vais t'examiner Bella »

« Oui »Soufflai-je, et il m'aida à m'installer.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, et vis qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, la douleur se calmait, pour mieux recommencer dans peu de temps, je le savais, mais je profitai de cette accalmie pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

Je fermai les yeux en sentant une nouvelle douleur approcher, et j'entendis Carlisle derrière un voile de cris

« Tu en es à la phase du travail, Bella »

« Le travail ? Il ne s'agit pas normalement de contractions ? »Demanda Edward en connaissant la réponse, mais c'était pour lui un moyen de ne pas paniquer, et de nous permettre de rester dans le cadre de la normalité, comme l'avait été le plus gros de la grossesse.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Carlisle car je me concentrais trop sur mon corps meurtri. Mais je savais que mes douleurs et ce que mon corps subissait pouvait être considéré comme les contractions d'un accouchement normal.

Un sanglot m'étouffa, et Edward passa un bras derrière ma nuque avec mille précautions.

Au fond de moi, mon cœur ralentissait, et mon enfant se battait pour se délivrer.

« Je ne sais même pas si je peux te donner quoi que ce soit »Grimaça Carlisle, et je serrai plus fort les doigts d'Edward.

« Combien ? »Soufflai-je en sentant à nouveau mon sang affluer à mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux et penchai la tête en arrière pour me concentrer.

« C'est très rapide. Le col est déjà bien dilaté. Tiens bon »

Je serrai les mâchoires.

Le bébé.

Mon fils.

C'était ma priorité.

Ensuite, seulement, je pouvais abandonner.

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, et réussis à avaler quelques goulées d'air en sentant mon corps se contracter.

« Edward… »Il s'approcha de moi, et souda son regard au mien. « Cooper »

« Oui, Bella. Cooper »Tenta-t-il de sourire, et je posai ma main sur son visage.

Et je ne sentis plus mon corps.

Mon sang restait au niveau de mon cœur.

« Bella ! »Paniqua Edward en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Bella, il est prêt. Pousse »Demanda Carlisle alors que je sombrais.

Je soudai mon regard à celui d'Edward et sentis mon corps s'éteindre.

Je réunis mes dernières forces

« Edward »Demanda Carlisle.

Et je poussai dans un terrible hurlement de douleur avant de retomber contre mes oreillers.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter et le noir m'envahir.

NOTE : alors, tout d'abord, je remercie ma Cannibal Princess pour l'idée du prénom qui…Accroche ! Enfin moi je l'adore…Et vous ? Un petit Cooper Cullen, ça vous tente ? (je vais faire mon auteure sadique : c'est MA fic, je fais ce que je veux ! loool)

Ensuite, un rire d'auteure sadique hahahahahhahahamouuaahhhha [à la Dr. Horrible :p] pour cette fin !

Bella meurt-elle ?

Enfin, et bien, à demain !

Bsx


	53. Chapter 53

Un nouveau chapitre un peu tardif, je suis désolée, mais la journée a passé trop vite, et j'ai beau cherché à rajouter des heures…Ca ne marche pas :( lol

Alors je suis ravie que le prénom Cooper plaise à la majorité d'entre vous ! Alors voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, et surtout que je rassure certains d'entre vous ! xD

Et merci à tous et à toutes (spécialement aux nouveaux ou nouvelles qui sont toujours plus nombreux !)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

**52-Naissances**

**EDWARD POV**

Ses doigts étaient froids et de plus en plus rigides quand ils se posèrent sur ma joue. Je plongeai dans son regard, inscrivant ses traits à jamais derrière mes paupières.

J'entendais son cœur qui s'affaiblissait.

J'entendais son corps mourir.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que la regarder.

Sa main retomba sur le lit alors que je voyais son regard s'éteindre. Mon cri m'échappa. Je n'étais plus sous contrôle, je ne pouvais plus l'être.

Ma femme mourait.

J'étais incohérent.

« Bella ! »

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, doucement, pour la faire me regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

« Bella, il est prêt. Pousse »Demanda Carlisle, et j'hochai la tête vigoureusement.

Oui. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Ca l'empêcherait de mourir ainsi.

Elle tourna enfin ses yeux vers moi, et nos regards se soudèrent.

Je sentis qu'elle serrait les mâchoires alors que son cœur ralentissait encore.

« Edward »M'appela Carlisle.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard de Bella, et ne lâchai pas sa main alors qu'elle hurlait, délivrant notre bébé.

« Edward »Répéta Carlisle et alors j'entendis.

Un cœur qui battait.

Des pleurs qui résonnaient.

Alors que Bella cessait de vivre, et retombait contre les oreillers.

Ne sachant pas trop ce que je faisais, je tournai les yeux vers notre fils.

Il était splendide.

Il agitait les bras et les jambes alors que Carlisle l'emmaillotait dans une serviette.

« Cooper »Dis-je, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Et il me regarda.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette plus foncé que celui de Bella, mais on la reconnaissait dans ses traits.

« C'est un très beau bébé. Et il a l'air en pleine forme »Sourit Carlisle « Tu veux… »Il désigna le cordon ombilical, et j'obtempérai, tremblant.

Alors Carlisle déposa Cooper dans mes bras, et se tourna vers Bella.

Je serrai Cooper contre ma poitrine, et retournai m'asseoir près de Bella. Elle était inerte. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir.

« Elle va finir sa transformation, Edward »Rassura Carlisle, et je pris sa main encore si frêle dans la mienne.

Je n'entendis pas les autres en bas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Esme posa la main sur mon épaule, que je réalisai qu'ils étaient revenus. Ma mère se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, et regarda avec tendresse le petit garçon que je tenais.

« Il est… »

'_Il n'y a pas de mots'_

« Merci »Soufflai-je, et Carlisle demanda à le voir.

'_Je dois l'examiner'_

Je baissai les yeux sur mon fils endormi contre moi. Je ne voulais quitter ni Bella, ni Cooper. Ils étaient le plus important pour moi…

Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et je lus sa fierté dans ses yeux.

Il sourit, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

'_Félicitations'_

Il s'éloigna, et je vis Alice s'installer de l'autre côté du lit, prenant la main de Bella.

'_Pardon de ne pas être restée'_

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus »La rassurai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers Bella, et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son front.

A la porte, je sentis Jazz et Gaby, Haylee les suivait.

Je ne tournai pas la tête vers eux, trop concentré sur mon fils dans la pièce d'à côté.

'_Il m'en veut'_

« Non, Gaby. Je ne t'en veux pas »

« C'est quand même notre faute »Grimaça Jazz en approchant.

« Ce n'est la faute de personne. Bella était à son terme, elle était enfin prête à se transformer entièrement…Donc elle a accouché »Les contredit Alice en mettant sa main sur celle de Jazz, sur son épaule.

« Alice a raison »Dis-je en tournant les yeux vers eux. « Ca devait arriver »

« Cooper, alors »Sourit Gaby, debout au pied du lit.

Je souris, et déposai un baiser dans la paume de Bella.

« Cooper Cullen »

« C'est beau »Fit Haylee.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'elle prenait la main de Gaby dans la sienne.

Ils ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps, désireux de ne pas me laisser lire leurs pensées.

****

A l'aube, j'étais seul dans la chambre, au chevet de Bella.

Kate monta dans la chambre alors que j'entendais Gaby et Haylee partir avec Jacob, Seth et Embry pour surveiller les alentours. Alice venait d'avoir une vision, les Volturi avaient un traqueur avec eux, et il s'approchait.

Kate se pencha sur le berceau, à mes côtés, où Cooper dormait.

« Comment va ton fils ? »

Et je sentis une joie immense m'envahir.

Un fils.

Je souris en répondant

« Il est épuisé »

Elle garda le silence un instant en regardant Bella.

« Elle a l'air en paix »

Je serrai les mâchoires

« On ne sait pas si on l'est réellement »

Elle sourit doucement, et je sus qu'elle voulait me rassurer.

'_Garde confiance, elle est forte, Eléazar a au moins pu sentir ça'_

J'haussai une épaule et entendis

'_Rose a réussi !'_

A travers les pensées d'Irina, je vis Alice sourire et frapper dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Rose arrive avec les Amazone »

'_Nous allons avoir plus de personnel pour le combat'_

'_Quel plaisir de les revoir'_

Nous entendîmes deux véhicules arriver, peu de temps après. Kate me sourit et jeta un dernier œil sur ma famille avant de quitter la pièce.

En bas, tout le monde rejoignait Rosalie, Emmett, et les Amazone alors que Cooper s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Je me concentrai sur lui, réalisant que c'était la première fois depuis quelques minutes que j'entendais enfin ses pensées. Il devait avoir une sorte de bouclier comme Bella, mais pour le moment, j'avais accès aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

L'image de Bella revenait beaucoup, et je posai une main sur son ventre qui se soulevait doucement. Il se calma instantanément, et je vis qu'il s'interrogeait sur les bruits qui nous entouraient. D'un seul coup, tout remuait autour de nous, et il cherchait la signification.

« Tout va bien, Cooper »Murmurai-je, et il tourna son esprit vers moi.

Il me montra alors que je le serrais dans mes bras un peu plus tôt, et aussi quand je restai immobile à regarder Bella.

Je souris, et caressai doucement sa joue tiède. Ses petites jambes tapèrent dans quelque chose d'imaginaire, et j'en profitai pour l'étudier. Il avait des traits bien définis, mais pas autant qu'un vampire. Et son sang coulait moins vite que celui d'un humain dans ses veines. J'attendais avec impatience de voir la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient seulement foncés pour le moment.

« Quoi ?! »S'écria Rose en montant à l'étage en une seconde. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et se précipita sur Cooper. A peine voulait-elle le prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle fut empêchée d'avancer. Elle me regarda, et je compris.

« Cooper a un bouclier physique »Murmurai-je

« Mais il dort ! »S'étonna Rose en avançant plus doucement.

Cette fois elle put se poster à côté du berceau et l'admirer. Je n'eus pas à lire dans ses pensées.

« Il est…Si mignon »

« Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux »Dis-je.

« Alors comme ça, même en dormant, il peut éjecter celui qui lui fait peur…Wow ! »Fit-elle en passant une main douce sur son front. « Tu lis ses pensées ? »

« Parfois »Avouai-je.

« Comment ça ? »

Emmett entra dans la pièce plus doucement que Rose, et ne fut pas attaqué à son approche. Je le regardai et dans son esprit, je vis mon sourire béat.

« Il doit avoir une sorte de bouclier comme Bella »

« Eh bah ça va être beau tous les trois ! »Lança-t-il, amusé.

« Mouais » Hésitai-je. Je souffrais déjà de ne pas lire les pensées de Bella, comment allais-je m'en sortir en sachant que mon fils pourrait en cacher ?

Par magie, la chambre fut remplie de tout le monde, sauf les Quileute et Gaby et Haylee.

Tous s'extasièrent devant Cooper qui s'agita et se réveilla en sursaut. Il lança un regard à ses admirateurs, et je vis dans son esprit qu'il me cherchait. Je le pris dans mes bras, et son cœur se calma.

Rose s'approcha et lui prit une main. Il l'étudia, et elle demanda

« Tu n'as plus peur de moi ? »

Il la regarda encore un peu, puis regarda autour de nous, étudiant chaque visage, et analysant chaque odeur.

'_C'est donc elle'_ Remarqua Zafrina en s'approchant de Bella.

« Elle est déjà bien avancé dans sa transformation »S'étonna Senna.

'_On n'a pas pris le temps de tout expliquer' _Avoua Rose.

'_Je m'en charge' _Proposa Kate.

J'hochai la tête et vis Alice qui venait vers moi.

'_Il va avoir faim'_

Et en effet, Cooper se mit à gigoter dans mes bras, il ne pleurait pas, mais il était mal, s'était visible sur lui. Je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui être nécessaire sans Alice.

Je levai un regard un peu inquiet, et raffermis ma prise sur mon fils. Esme sourit, et Rose lança un clin d'œil équivoque à Emmett qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en lui tendant les bras.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »Proposa Alice.

« Non, ça ira »

« Il y a le nécessaire en bas, dans la cuisine »M'assura Esme et avant de bouger je regardai vers Bella.

« Je ne quitte pas son chevet »Déclara Rose en s'installant.

Emmett en fit autant, ils se tinrent les mains, et je me promis de ne pas prendre trop de temps.

Tous sortirent en même temps que moi de la pièce, Eléazar suivit Carlisle dans son bureau, Alice et Jazz partirent avec les sœurs Denali dans le salon, et les Amazone se concentrèrent sur la chasse.

Esme me laissa faire dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de l'aide.

« Je peux ? »Demanda-t-elle en prenant Cooper de mes bras.

Je l'observai poser Cooper contre elle, et tendre une main libre vers les ingrédients nécessaires à faire le biberon.

« Merci Esme »

Elle sourit et me rendit Cooper. Je pris le biberon entre mes mains, et priai pour que le lait lui soit suffisant.

'_J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir faire ça'_

« Je sais »Soufflai-je en me concentrant sur mes gestes. « Je remonte »

'_Bien sur'_

Elle se tourna pour rejoindre nos hôtes dans le salon.

Je remontai avec d'infinies précautions vers la chambre où Bella était allongée, attendant d'être totalement vampire.

'_Je trouverai un moyen pour me battre contre elle' _Pensait Emmett et je vis toutes ses alternatives : combat au corps à corps, chasse du plus imposant grizzly…Et autres stupidités qui me firent sourire.

« Arrête de rêver »Dis-je en entrant pour les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un coin de la pièce.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil en voyant ce qu'ils voulaient que je voie.

Bella brillait de mille feux alors que les faibles rayons du soleil apparaissaient à la cime des arbres.

Cooper arrêta de boire et regarda sa mère qui brillait. Tout son amour pour elle se reflétait dans son esprit, et je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Il a l'air dégourdi »Remarqua Rose et j'acquiesçai.

Même s'il n'avait pas un jour, il était alerte et savait se faire comprendre.

Je m'installai au chevet de Bella, et la journée passa en silence pour moi. Je veillai sur Cooper que j'arrivais à mieux comprendre, et Gaby était venu m'annoncer que la vision d'Alice n'était pas encore réalisée.

Nos ennemis ne seraient pas immédiatement présents, et c'était parfait.

« Ce qu'elle est belle »S'exclama Seth alors que la nuit tombait.

Je tournai à peine la tête vers lui, et souris.

« Comment va notre petit neveu ? »Demanda Jake en approchant du berceau.

Cooper ouvrit grands les yeux, et on entendit un léger grognement sortir de sa gorge. Je ris en posant une main sur son ventre. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je vis dans ses pensées qu'il s'interrogeait à nouveau.

« C'est Jake et ses amis qui sentent comme ça »Dis-je, et Cooper me remontra les images qu'il venait de voir des Quileute. J'hochai la tête alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Jake.

« Tu peux parler, tu sens mauvais aussi »Jacob croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit que Cooper ait fini de l'étudier.

« Tu crois qu'il nous aime bien ? »Demanda Embry en s'approchant doucement.

« C'est confus en lui. J'ai encore un peu de mal à le comprendre »

« Bah, avec un père comme toi ! »

« Jake ! »Je levai les yeux au ciel, et nous sourîmes.

« Leah a dit que Sarah s'impatientait de voir Bella »M'apprit-il

« On ne peut pas la laisser venir, Bella va se réveiller, elle saura gérer avec Sarah »Assurai-je. Je ne voulais pas que Sarah voit sa mère ainsi, inconsciente.

« C'est toi qui voit »

« Tu crois que ça sera long encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Et je vis la poitrine de Bella se soulever.

**BELLA POV**

Le noir s'estompait autour de moi, et j'avais enfin des sensations dans mon corps.

Sans y penser, j'inspirai, et réalisai que c'était un peu inutile, mais pas désagréable.

Autour de moi, il y avait du mouvement, mais j'avais un bourdonnement dans les oreilles qui m'empêchait de bien tout distinguer. Alors je restai immobile, m'habituant à ces bruits. Puis l'un d'eux sembla plus distinct et reconnaissable.

« Je t'aime, Bella »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et serra mes doigts dans les siens.

Je répondis à son geste, et je sentis qu'il se crispait à mes côtés.

« Bonjour Bella »

Je restai une seconde interdite en entendant sa voix.

Carlisle avait mué pendant la nuit ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils, et me concentrai mieux.

Je n'entendais pas que Carlisle, j'entendais aussi Alice à quelques pas qui semblait impatiente, Jazz la retenant contre lui. Esme était un peu plus loin, je ne l'entendais pas, mais je la sentais. Elle sentait bon. Je sentais et entendais tout dix fois…mille fois mieux que quelques heures auparavant.

Et dehors, les animaux retournaient dans leurs nids ou dans leurs maisons.

Je fus attirée par un grattement un peu plus bas dans la forêt.

Et je sentis un goût étrange dans ma bouche au même moment.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis son visage en premier.

Comme il avait été le dernier un peu plus tôt.

Et tout me revint en mémoire.

Le combat contre Gaby, les douleurs.

Cooper.

« Il va bien »Répondit Edward, et je m'étonnai qu'il le dise.

Avait-il réussi à entendre mes pensées ? Je n'étais plus immuniser ? Eléazar avait pourtant dit…Ou alors j'avais dit son nom à voix haute.

« Cooper »Dis-je à nouveau, à voix haute, pour être certaine, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, ne reconnaissant pas la mélodie dans ma voix.

Il posa une main sur mon front et sourit.

« Il va très bien. Il a hâte de te voir debout. Comme nous tous »

Je me redressai doucement, et vis ce que j'avais entendu.

Alice et Jazz étaient au pied de mon lit, Carlisle et Edward à mes côtés, et Esme un petit peu plus loin près de la fenêtre.

« Rose ? »Demandai-je.

« Elle est en bas, avec les autres »

« Les autres ? »

Et j'entendis les bruits qui remplissaient la maison, j'entendis les rires et…Les cœurs. Je souris en cherchant à reconnaître celui que j'avais entendu battre en moi pendant plusieurs semaines. Je le trouvai, et me levai avant même d'avoir pu réellement y penser.

Edward se plaça devant moi, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas le voir maintenant »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas… »

« Cooper va très bien, Bella. C'est un magnifique bébé »Assura Esme en souriant.

« Alors ? »

« Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas ? »Fit Edward, doucement.

J'hochai la tête et vis leurs regards entendus.

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, tu es une nouvelle née »Me fit remarquer Jazz.

L'information courut dans mon cerveau, et je compris

« Oh ! »

J'étais à présent entièrement vampire. Donc le sang allait être la seule chose qui m'intéresserait ces prochains mois…Et mon fils était à moitié humain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Tu devrais juste manger un bout, avant »Sourit Alice en m'enlaçant. Je serrai mes bras autour d'elle « Ouch »

« Quoi ? »

Allaient-ils m'empêcher de faire un seul geste en plus de ne pas pouvoir voir mon fils ?

« Tu es une nouvelle née »Répéta Jazz, visiblement amusé.

« A ce point ? »Demandai-je. Etais-je capable de blesser Alice juste en l'enlaçant ?

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta force. Garde en tête que tu es bien plus puissante que nous »

« Au grand damne d'Emmett, tu peux t'en douter »

Je souris et vis le berceau vide à nos côtés.

Je m'en approchai et respirai l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Et je me rendis compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, le goût se répandit à nouveau dans ma bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et je sus qu'ils avaient compris.

« Du venin. Tu es attirée par l'odeur qu'il dégage »M'informa Edward, et j'ouvris grands les yeux. Je reculai et sentis la vitre dans mon dos.

C'était impossible !

Je ne pouvais pas vouloir…Le sang de mon fils !

« On ne s'intéresse pas à autre chose qu'à notre soif, Bella. Mais tu apprendras, je serai là »Ajouta Edward en venant m'enlacer.

Je passai les bras autour de sa nuque, avec d'infinies précautions, et je le sentis sourire dans mon cou.

« On sera tous là »Renchérit Esme.

****

Je courais, et je n'en ressentais aucun effort, juste du plaisir.

Edward et moi avions quitté la maison Cullen quelques minutes plus tôt, et à présent, je le suivais là où il m'emmenait.

Nous devions chasser, et j'étais un peu anxieuse, et excitée à la fois. D'abord parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais en plus, parce que j'entendais tout autour de moi. Les animaux n'avaient pas le temps de penser à notre arrivée que nous étions déjà repartis. J'étais grisée par ce sentiment de puissance en moi.

Soudain, Edward ralentit, et je me retournai pour l'interroger. Il sourit, et vint prendre ma main.

« Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose avant qu'on ne passe la frontière »

Je le regardai comme s'il avait un troisième œil. La frontière ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas alors que nous n'avions couru que…Quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas… »Hésitai-je et il m'enlaça.

Je me laissai aller contre lui, sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Ne réfléchis pas. Il n'y a pas de dangers. Sens »

J'obtempérai, et d'un seul coup je réalisai que je n'entendais pas seulement tout ce qui se passait à mes côtés, je sentais aussi chacun des insectes, ou mammifères qui nous entouraient.

Du venin afflua dans ma bouche, et je salivai.

Mais je ne voulais pas me jeter sur la première chose qui passerait. Je devais prendre le contrôle sur mon instinct. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ces nouveaux nés qui nous avaient attaqués au début de l'été dernier, alors qu'ils sautaient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Edward retira ses bras de moi alors que mes lèvres se retroussaient sur mes dents et que mes genoux se pliaient.

Je savais où était l'animal, et je sentais son sang dans ses veines.

Je m'élançai, et me retrouvai à terre, les dents plongés dans sa chair tendre en un rien de temps. Savourant la chaleur qui me parcourait alors que je buvais son sang. Je fermai les yeux, et luttai pour boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il y eut un bruit derrière moi qui me surprit, et je me relevai violemment avant de sentir son odeur.

La brume qui m'avait envahie disparut, et je le vis, appuyé à un arbre, les bras croisés, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

Je souris et passai une main sur ma bouche où il restait du sang.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »Dis-je, en posant les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu n'as pas idée »Affirma-t-il en approchant.

Et finalement, à la puissance et à l'odeur qu'il dégageait, j'avais une idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Je souris encore plus, en découvrant que je le désirais autant que lui semblait me désirer.

Doucement, je passai les mains dans sa nuque et plaquai mon corps contre le sien, satisfaite de sentir comme nous nous ajustions à la perfection.

Parfaite.

C'était justement ce que j'étais.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et les laissa glisser dans mes reins, sous mon chemisier. Nos lèvres se soudèrent rapidement et j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas moi et Edward. Il se détacha de quelques millimètres et murmura contre mes lèvres

« Allons chasser un peu »

J'acquiesçai et nous avançâmes mains dans la main pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ne se lâchant que pour nous abreuver.

Nous étions à la porte d'entrée, et je m'arrêtai.

Etais-je prête ? Allais-je pouvoir occulter mon instinct assez de temps pour voir mon fils ?

Edward sembla lire l'inquiétude en moi, et entrelaça nos doigts avant de nous faire franchir le seuil.

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, et je vis les trois nouvelles têtes qu'Edward m'avait expliquées être les Amazone.

« Hey, Bells ! »Lança Emmett et j'hochai la tête vers lui.

Mon regard avait été immédiatement attiré par le petit être le plus précieux au monde.

« Cooper »Souris-je, et les regards se portèrent sur mon fils qui me regardait.

Il était….Ses yeux…Si grands, et captivants !

Autour de nous, les vampires se tendaient, et je savais que nous étions tous à l'affût d'un seul faux pas de ma part.

« Bienvenue, Bella »Dit Eléazar.

Je fis un signe pour lui répondre, et sentis le bras d'Edward enrouler ma taille.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre »Souffla-t-l dans mon oreille.

Lentement, je fis un pas, puis un autre jusqu'à me retrouver près de Rose et Alice qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Cooper tourna la tête vers moi, entièrement, et sembla tendre ses doigts vers moi. Je souris, et en tremblant, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle était tiède, et je sentis le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, je cessai de respirer, et souris encore plus en m'approchant de lui de manière à être les yeux dans les yeux avec mon fils.

« Tu lui as manqué »Affirma Rose.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué »Lui dis-je en passant ma seconde main sous sa tête.

Alice le laissa venir dans mes bras, et je le serrai contre moi avec douceur.

Il posa sa tête dans mon cou et ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de mon cou avec aisance.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je relâchai mon souffle, et j'attendis presqu'avec impatience le moment où le venin envahirait ma bouche, mais il ne vint pas. Je croisai le regard d'Edward qui souriait, à un pas de moi.

« Je…Je respire et je n'ai pas envie… »Les mots étaient durs à dire, mais ils comprenaient tous que je n'étais pas plus attirée que cela par le sang de mon fils. J'entendis plusieurs d'entre eux relâcher leurs souffles, et Edward vint passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Il posa son front sur le mien, Cooper était entre nous, et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

« Je t'aime, Bella »

« Je t'aime, Edward » Je me tendis soudain, en voyant des images défiler dans ma tête, des images de moi endormie sur le lit ces dernières heures, des images de chacune des personnes qui nous entouraient, avec des insistances sur certaines.

Edward sourit et m'expliqua

« C'est son pouvoir, enfin l'un de ses pouvoirs…Il peut communiquer avec nous de cette manière. Il te montre qu'il a fiat le lien entre toi, et la femme qui l'a mis au monde »

Je baissai les yeux sur Cooper, et vis qu'il s'endormait.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête et demandai

« Combien de temps ai-je…dormi ? »

« Moins de 24h »Dit Carlisle, et je sentis qu'il avait autre chose à dire.

« Pas maintenant, Carlisle »Supplia Edward.

Alors tous s'assirent et diverses discussions débutèrent ou reprirent, en particulier avec Gaby qui parlait de la surveillance qu'il avait faite et donc des stratégies à adopter.

J'occultai cela, comme j'avais réussi à occulter le besoin de sang, ou à contrôler ma force et observai Cooper dans mes bras. Une observation d'Eléazar me fit relever la tête et me reconnecter avec le monde extérieur.

« Vous êtes très puissante, Bella. Vous avez un excellent contrôle sur vous-mêmes alors que vous n'êtes que tout juste debout »

« Merci »Souris-je. « Vous savez quels sont ses pouvoirs ? »

Alice prit la parole

« Il a un bouclier comme toi, mais aussi… »

« Physique »La coupa Rose. Je l'interrogeai du regard, elle reprit « Il m'a empêchée de l'approcher quand je suis arrivée. Je suppose que je lui ai fait peur »

Je regardai mon fils, si mon cœur avait pu battre, il se serait gonfler de joie et de fierté.

Mon fils allait pouvoir se défendre. Il était puissant, et j'en remerciai ce qui en était la cause.

« Et donc, il peut aussi donner des pensées, comme Edward lit les pensées, Cooper peut donner les siennes »Ajouta Kate.

« Mais son bouclier mental est très complexe, et il a l'air de bien l'utiliser. Je n'accède pas à ses pensées, alors qu'Edward en est capable »Insista Eléazar.

J'hochai la tête et comme personne ne semblait vouloir en dire plus, je me tournai vers Edward et murmurai

« Je vais aller le coucher »

Il me suivit alors que les félicitations fusaient autour de nous.

Enfin, je couchai Cooper et restai debout à côté du berceau. Edward entrelaça nos doigts

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il caressa ma joue tendrement en m'enlaçant.

« Sarah sait ? »

« Non. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait voulu venir, mais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée »

« Parce que j'aurai pu lui sauter dessus »Au fond de moi, quelque chose se brisa à cette simple pensée. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de moi

« Non, simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été prête à te voir inconsciente…Tu ne feras jamais de mal à nos enfants, Bella »

Je souris et l'embrassai

« Demain, tu crois que je pourrai aller la voir ? »

« Dès que tu te sens prête Bella »

J'hochai la tête et gardai le silence encore un peu.

« Jake et Leah ? »

« Les Quileute sont dehors »

« J'entends leurs cœurs »

« Ils attendent de pouvoir venir te voir »

Je souris et pris la main de Cooper dans la mienne.

Mon regard se posa sur lui, et la paix qu'il semblait ressentir.

Le lendemain, j'aurai ma fille avec moi.

Et alors tout serait parfait.

NOTE : faute de dédicaces en intro, en voici quelques unes maintenant :

caro30 : euh...t'es sûr que ça va bien ? Lol mdr ton enthousiasme !

Annouk :fière d'être auteure sadik ! je vise l'oscar ! xD

Dsl de ne pas prendre plus de temps pour les dédicaces ce soir ! Mais il se fait tard !

Ah oui ! J'allais oublier (quoique je devrais, parce que vous allez mourir, ou me tuer..)

Demain, mercredi, je ne pourrai pas poster…Et jeudi, ce sera le chapitre de Forks…

Donc.. .

Nouveau chapitre vendredi soir. COURAGE !

Bisous

Et balancez toutes vos idées pour le prochain combat !


	54. Chapter 54

Tadam ! Et un nouveau chapitre, et un ! bon je sais, il est un peu tard, mais…La journée a été plus mouvementée que prévue lol

J'espère que vous avez survécu xD

Bon pour les dédicaces…Il y en a trop auxquelles je veux répondre…Allez, je me lance

alicew59 :Ouais, t'as vu, Cooper, c'est parfait !

Clair de Lune : ouais, la bataille c'est pour demain !

25lilou27 :tu en as perdu ton latin ? Je suis douée ! xD *se lance toujours des fleurs*

mamamoya : wow ! j'adore ton idée pour la bataille, ça va travailler dans ma tête…Qui sait, surveille si tu veux des droits d'auteurs ! lol

yasmine : surpasser SM ? Euh..je crois pas que c'était mon but :$

Mary et Tali-ange : Bienvenues dans cette aventure !

Et merci à tous et toutes les autres !

EPISODE PRECEDENT : _« Tu ne feras jamais de mal à nos enfants, Bella »_

_Je souris et l'embrassai _

_« Demain, tu crois que je pourrai aller la voir ? »_

_« Dès que tu te sens prête Bella »_

_J'hochai la tête et gardai le silence encore un peu._

_« Jake et Leah ? »_

_« Les Quileute sont dehors »_

_« J'entends leurs cœurs »_

_« Ils attendent de pouvoir venir te voir »_

_Je souris et pris la main de Cooper dans la mienne._

_Mon regard se posa sur lui, et la paix qu'il semblait ressentir._

_Le lendemain, j'aurai ma fille avec moi._

_Et alors tout serait parfait._

Bonne lecture

**53- Angoisses**

J'étais restée toute la nuit devant le berceau de Cooper.

Même s'il était à moitié vampire, il semblait avoir besoin d'autant de sommeil qu'un humain.

J'avais été plongée dans mes pensées toute la nuit, immobile, et Edward était resté à mes côtés. Nous avions été une famille tous les trois.

Mais quelque chose manquait.

Cooper s'agita plus que d'habitude, et je souris en posant une main apaisante sur son front. Edward déposa un baiser dans ma nuque et murmura dans mon oreille

« Je vais chercher un biberon »

J'attrapai sa main

« Tu le devines tout seul, ou Alice t'as soufflé la réponse ? »

Il grimaça.

« Alice est très douée »

« Tu devras apprendre à voir par toi-même. Et puis tu ne le lis pas dans ses pensées ? »Je le regardai dans les yeux, et souris

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »Proposa-t-il en m'enlaçant étroitement.

Je ris dans son cou et nous nous embrassâmes avant qu'il ne se détourne.

« Alice, laisse-le faire »Prévins-je, et j'entendis qu'elle râlait dans sa chambre.

« Mais c'est mon neveu, je ne vais pas le laisser hurler »

Je secouai la tête en souriant, et elle ajouta, ayant surement vu ce que j'allais lui dire « Je suis une tata gâteau alors »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et entendis Cooper qui se réveillait.

« Bonjour trésor »Je me penchai sur lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, et allai le changer.

J'entrai dans le dressing où Alice s'était amusée à entreposer plusieurs dizaines de vêtements, pour moi et mon fils. En plus de ceux d'Edward.

Je souris.

A croire que nous vivions ici…

« _Pourquoi est-ce que Leah vient ?_ » Demanda Edward de la cuisine, et je me figeai alors que j'enfilai à Cooper son body.

« _Oh ! Chouette ! Sarah me manque, on va faire les folles toutes les deux_ »

« _Alice !_ »Prévint Edward en remontant dans la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demandai-je en souriant à Cooper.

« _Sarah s'ennuie de toi_ »Répondit Jake en ouvrant ce que je devinais être le frigo.

Je gardai un sourire de façade pour Cooper, mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais peur. Je levai les yeux et vis mes yeux rouges dans le miroir.

Comment ma fille allait-elle réagir en voyant tant de changements ?

Ma voix était plus parfaite, mon corps tout autant, et mes yeux…De nouvelle née.

Edward entra dans la pièce et déposa un baiser dans ma nuque en capturant mon regard dans le miroir.

« Tu es très belle »Murmura-t-il, une lueur de désir dansant dans ses yeux.

« Comment va-t-elle réagir ? »

« _Tu es sa mère, elle a conscience de tout ça_ »Assura Alice.

« _Ce n'est pas la même chose, Alice, tu le sais...Laisse-leur un peu de tranquillité voyons_ »Réclama Esme.

Je me tournai vers Edward et nous sortîmes du dressing. Je m'assis sur le lit, et proposai le biberon à Cooper. Il but avidement, alors que j'entendais Jasper proposer des entraînements. Alors, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison, et je reconnus les battements de cœurs de ma fille. Edward entrelaça nos doigts, d'un geste réconfortant.

« Il n'y a pas de raison, Bella »

Je souris et l'embrassai en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'inspirai à fond avec précaution, testant l'air, puis je sentis son odeur, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas relever les lèvres.

« Calme-toi, Bella. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué qu'avec Cooper »Me rassura-t-il, ne bougeant que pour caresser mon visage avec sa main libre. Il était si confiant.

Je posai les yeux sur la porte et m'attendais presqu'à la voir s'ouvrir sur ma fille. Au lieu de cela, elle resta fermée, et je réalisai que je devais me déplacer. Alors avec mille précautions, je maintins mon fils dans mes bras et descendis vers le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

« Elle sent terriblement bon »Chuchotai-je à Edward qui me tenait la main.

« Comme toi »Assura-t-il.

Et je compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

J'avais été sa 'tua cantante' et il avait réussi à ne pas me blesser. J'en étais capable. Eléazar avait bien été impressionné par mon self-control à mon réveil. Que risquai-je à présent que j'étais née depuis un peu plus de douze heures ?

Tout.

Je risquai tout. Ma vie, ma fille, ma famille.

« Prends ça »Conseilla Esme en me tendant une petite boite.

« Je surveille Cooper »Proposa Edward en me le prenant des mains.

Je pris la petite boite de lentilles de contact qu'Esme me donnait et avouai

« Je ne sais pas les mettre »

« Je vais t'aider, c'est très simple »Sourit Esme en m'entraînant avec elle dans sa salle de bain.

« Elle revient »Assurait Edward à Cooper. Je devinai que mon fils s'inquiétait.

« _Bella a eu besoin de dormir ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous allez bientôt rentrés_ »Disait Rose à ma fille.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Esme me montra comment mettre mes lentilles, et j'avais entendu ma fille raconter ses quelques jours passés seule avec Leah et Sony. En quittant la salle de bain, je me retournai pour voir la jeune femme qui me regardait dans le miroir.

De longs cheveux châtains et brillants, une peau pâle mais parfaite, des yeux noisette et un corps de rêve drapé dans un jean blanc et une tunique claire, j'étais prête à affronter le monde. Et puis les talons que j'avais aux pieds me rendaient…Divine.

Esme me sourit et me tint la porte le temps que je revienne à la réalité.

Edward m'avait attendue dans le couloir pour aller au salon, et me tendit la main en souriant. Je la pris, et embrassai ses lèvres avant de sourire à Cooper qui étudiait tout ce qui nous entourait. Décidément, il était bien éveillé pour son âge…

« On y va ? »Proposa Edward, son regard ambre dans le mien.

J'hochai la tête et Esme nous ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Je grimaçai en sentant une odeur forte et…écœurante me monter aux narines. Edward sourit mais ce fut Carlisle qui me répondit

« Les loups-garous ont une odeur particulière »

Et je faillis éclater de rire devant l'euphémisme. Enfin, je me concentrai sur le but de ma présence ici et tout le monde se tourna vers nous, les Quileute en souriant, et les vampires en retenant leurs souffles.

J'hochai la tête en signe de salut à nos invités, et posai les yeux sur ma fille.

Elle était sur la table basse, et parlait avec Rose, une feuille de papier devant elle, un feutre à la main.

Je souris et sentis la main d'Edward se poser dans mes reins. Je fis un pas, et tout le monde s'écarta sur mon chemin, un sourire plutôt confiant sur leurs lèvres. Kate hocha la tête, encourageante, Alice frappa des mains, et Jake m'enlaça une seconde. En me relâchant,j e vis qu'il luttait aussi pour ne pas se boucher le nez. Je souris encore plus, et Seth posa une main sympathique sur mon épaule.

Enfin, elle leva la tête et je plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles noires.

Le choc fut puissant, et je sentis comme si quelque chose me tombait sur les épaules.

Elle ressemblait encore plus à son père que je ne le pensais. Ma vue avait-t-elle tellement changé que je voyais mieux encore les petits détails de mon défunt mari sur le visage de Sarah?

« Maman ! »Elle se leva brusquement et avança vers moi avec joie. Je me figeai, et je vis Rose attraper Sarah par la main, la maintenant près d'elle, alors qu'une vague de calme me parcourait et que deux mains puissantes se posaient sur mes épaules.

« Non, laissez-la »Réclama Edward, et je secouai la tête, mon visage se crispait, et je réalisai que je ne pourrai pas pleurer.

« Fais-moi confiance, Sarah. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais… »

« Bella, tu ne lui feras rien »

« Elle sent trop bon, Edward ! »M'énervai-je et je voulus bouger, mais la pression des mains d'Emmett se renforça sur mes épaules. Je serrai les poings, je sentais au fond de moi la violence qui montait. Je devais lutter contre mes instincts, je ne voulais blesser personne.

« Bella, tout va bien »

« Maman ? »Sarah commençait à pleurer de ne pas pouvoir venir me rejoindre, et je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds.

Autour de moi, encouragements et conseils étaient promulgués, mais je les occultai.

Voir et toucher ma fille. C'était tout ce que je voulais.

Et tout ne dépendait que de moi.

Lentement, je relevai la tête et soudai mon regard aux yeux humides de Sarah.

« Tout va bien »Dis-je, plus pour moi que pour les autres, mais je vis plusieurs d'entre eux qui hochaient la tête, encourageants.

Alors je me baissai, posant un genou à terre, une main d'Emmett toujours sur une épaule, et j'étais reconnaissante qu'il reste là. Edward se plaça à un pas de moi, Cooper nous regardait, et je crus voir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux dorés.

« Pardon, ma chérie, je t'ai fait peur »Dis-je doucement en tendant les bras vers Sarah qui se précipita contre mon cou.

Mon souffle m'échappa alors que je sentais ses petits bras se resserrer autour de mon cou. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de respirer entièrement alors qu'elle était dans mes bras…A ma merci. Je souris malgré tout, et la serrai le plus doucement possible contre moi.

« Maman, tu m'as manquée »Commença-t-elle en s'écartant pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains. Je gardai mon sourire et elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de replonger la tête dans mon cou. « Tu sens bon »Affirma-t-elle et j'entendis quelques uns qui riaient.

Ma gorge se serra alors que je me détachai un peu de son embrasse.

Je ne dis rien, mais passai une main hésitante sur son visage, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Alors, elle sembla réaliser les changements en moins, elle sourit et passa une main douce sur mon visage froid, et à présent totalement parfait.

« Tu es belle, maman »

« Je t'aime ma chérie »Réussis-je à dire au bout de quelques secondes.

Je suivis ensuite mon instinct et déposai un baiser sur son nez, souriante.

Sarah m'enlaça à nouveau, et je souris en passant mes bras autour d'elle.

Tous se détendirent et quelques conversations fusèrent dans la pièce.

Alors je me relevai, et pris Sarah dans mes bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, et me sourit. Je me tournai vers Edward et Sarah lui tendit la main avant de s'arrêter et poser son regard sur Cooper.

« Ma puce, voici Cooper »Dis-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle le regarda avec envie et hocha la tête en posant une main sur sa tête

« Mon petit frère »

Mon regard se porta immédiatement dans celui d'Edward, et je lus les mêmes sentiments que les miens dans ses yeux : joie, fierté, amour.

« Oui, ton petit frère »Répéta Edward en m'enlaçant et déposant un baiser sur le front de Sarah.

Plus rien n'existait alors que nous quatre.

****

J'évitai le coup qu'Emmett me lançait en me penchant, et l'attaquai avec puissance et rapidité.

Il était acculé contre un arbre, et Senna me porta main forte, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin étant donné que j'étais un nouveau né, je pouvais me débrouiller seule, mais elle tomba de l'arbre et s'accrocha au cou d'Emmett. Alors je fis un tour sur moi-même, lançant ma jambe vers sa tête. Emmett se détourna, et je frappai plutôt Senna.

« Oups, pardon »M'excusai-je en parant une nouvelle attaque d'Em. Alors que je l'entendais grogner, je lui souris « Je suis une nouvelle née, je crois qu'il va falloir t'y faire, je suis bien plus douée que toi »

« Je t'aurai ! »Assura-t-il en ponctuant chaque syllabe par une tentative de coup.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jazz secoué la tête, amusé par le comportement de son frère. Je sautai avant qu'Emmett ne m'attaque à nouveau, et retombai souplement derrière lui. Alors Embry se lança sur moi, je me penchai, et comme prévu, Emmett se le prit en pleine tête. Ils atterrirent durement contre un vieil arbre bicentenaire au moins, et le fendirent en deux.

Tanya éclata de rire en venant à mes côtés et nous nous préparâmes à nous battre l'une contre l'autre. Jasper s'approcha

« Bella, pense à surveiller ton entourage avant de foncer tête baissée »

J'hochai la tête en retenant mal un fou rire.

Depuis la veille, alors que j'avais enfin retrouvé ma fille, et que j'avais passé du temps avec mes enfants, chez nous, j'étais en train de me battre contre ceux qui voulaient s'y risquer. Jasper en profitait pour donner quelques conseils pour les combats à mener et qui arrivaient à vitesse grand V selon Alice. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner, et j'allai bientôt rentrer chez moi pour retrouver ma petite famille, mais avant, j'avais promis un round à Emmett, qui maintenant se battait joyeusement contre Embry et Kachiri, mais aussi à Tanya.

« Je ne fonce pas tête baissée, Jazz. Je cours vers mon adversaire pour l'envoyer valser, c'est différent »Fis-je en voyant Tanya qui s'impatientait.

Seth ricana à côté, et Gaby lança

« Vas-y, fous lui sa raclée, Bella ! »

« Laisse-la se concentrer »Lui demanda Haylee en lui tapant sur le bras.

Tanya ne me laissa pas le temps d'entendre autre chose, elle fonça contre moi, et je ne parai pas le coup. Nous atterrîmes au sol, elle sur moi, commençant à lever le poing. Je le bloquai d'une main et l'envoyai dans les airs par un coup de pied. Souplement nous nous retrouvâmes debout, à nous tourner autour.

Comme ça s'éternisait, Jazz intervint à nouveau

« Senna, Irina, attaquez-les »

Et nous nous battîmes toutes les unes contre les autres, parfois en nous protégeant l'une l'autre.

Quand on eut cassé plusieurs jeunes arbres, et que les paris étaient de plus en plus hauts, nous arrêtâmes d'un commun accord en souriant et nous félicitant.

« On doit absolument voir comment tu te débrouilles avec ton bouclier, Bella »Déclara Kate et j'hochai la tête.

« Pendant la sieste »Proposai-je, et elle acquiesça.

« Bells ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi »Prévint Emmett en me pointant du doigt, un sourire en coin.

« Quand tu veux »Souris-je en m'éloignant déjà.

Je courus quelques minutes le temps de rentrer chez moi, j'avais senti l'odeur des animaux autour de moi, et n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'en attaquer un ou deux. Mais j'étais fière de moi, je n'avais agressé personne…

Je ralentis en approchant de la maison, et sentis Chou qui venait vers moi. Il avait aboyé la première minute quand j'étais arrivée la veille, puis il était resté sagement à mes pieds, protecteur.

« Salut mon beau. Alors que font-ils ? »Demandai-je en entendant encore plus les rires dans le salon. Chou me regarda et avança plus vite dans la maison.

J'entrai par la baie vitrée du salon, et m'arrêtai en voyant Sarah jouer avec Cooper. Allongés sur par terre à côté du canapé, Sarah tenait un hoquet au dessus de son frère et jouait à l'approcher et l'éloigner de lui. Rose et Edward étaient chacun à côté et les regardaient faire en discutant.

« Salut Bella »

« Maman ! Regarde »Sarah se redressa et recommença son manège devant Cooper qui grimaça. Avant qu'Edward ne me dise ce que notre enfant pensait, j'étais à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son ventre, rassurante.

« Alors vous deux, vous jouez bien ? » Je tendis la main vers la joue de Sarah et m'approchai pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle hocha la tête et joua avec la main de Cooper qui me remontrait chacun des moments depuis son lever. Je souriais et entendis le rire dans la question de Rose

« Vous vous êtes bien entraînés ? »

« J'ai bien amoché Em, tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Je vis l'hésitation dans son regard alors qu'Edward tentait de cacher son sourire.

« Euh, tu veux dire…Non mais quand même ?! »S'inquiéta Rose.

« T'inquiète pas, il devrait pouvoir marcher…Sauf si Kachiri s'est énervée »

« Oh ! Kachiri s'y est mise aussi ? »

« C'est devenu une baston générale en fait »Expliquai-je.

« Emmett a du adorer »Remarqua Rose en souriant.

J'acquiesçai et me levai en prenant Cooper dans mes bras.

« Allons à table »

Sarah se leva et me donna la main. Nous allâmes à la cuisine, suivis d'Edward et Rose.

« Je vais aller retrouver Emmett »Annonça Rose alors que je mettais des pâtes à cuire.

« Oh non ! Reste, Rose »Demanda Sarah en posant un verre et une cuillère sur le comptoir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie se pencher et embrasser Sarah en assurant

« Je reviens un peu plus tard, ma princesse. La je dois vraiment y aller »

« Amuse-toi bien »Dis-je, mais je savais qu'elle comprenait que je parlais des entraînements que Jazz avait organisé.

Elle sourit et s'éclipsa.

« Alice m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait eu une vision. C'est pour très bientôt, Bella…Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir partir avec les enfants ? »Demanda Edward en sortant le jambon.

« Edward, on en a parlé. Je ne fuirai pas »Affirmai-je, sans élever le ton mais assez fermement.

« Je ne veux pas te savoir en danger, Bella »

Je déposai avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire son assiette à Sarah.

« Mange ma chérie, je reviens » Je me plaçai sur le seuil de la porte et attendis qu'Edward me rejoigne. « Nous sommes capables de nous défendre, tu le sais ! Et je ne peux pas me cacher. Aro me pourchasserait encore, et encore. Autant qu'il me voit, qu'il sache que Cooper et moi sommes capable de nous défendre »

Il posa une main sur mon bras, et m'enlaça de l'autre. Nos fronts se collèrent et je sentis toute son angoisse, comme la mienne.

« Tu ne quittes pas mes côtés »Supplia-t-il.

Je souris et posai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas lu le mémo ? Je suis ta femme, jamais je ne te quitterai »

Il sourit doucement, tristement, et je cherchai son regard. Quand je le trouvai j'ajoutai « Je sais qu'on vaincra les Volturi. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais on est obligé, et après…On sera tranquille. Toi, moi, et nos enfants »

« Toi, moi et nos enfants »Répéta-t-il en pressant ma taille contre lui.

Nos lèvres se trouvèrent, mais nous dûmes nous séparer parce que nos enfants nous appelaient.

« Maman, pourquoi Cooper il pleure ? »

Je souris et revins vers eux. Je me penchai sur Cooper et assurai

« Monsieur a faim »

« Laisse, je m'en occupe »Fit Edward en m'embrassant rapidement.

« Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de me changer »

Sous l'eau, j'entendis la conversation que Sarah avait avec Edward. Ils parlaient de l'école, et surtout d'un nouveau livre qu'elle lisait avec sa maîtresse. Je souris et me lavai les cheveux. Les combats dans la forêt étaient propices pour récupérer toute sorte de feuilles et autres saletés. Mais je savais que malgré les combats, j'aurai toujours ma famille. Ce calme qui m'envahissait quand j'étais seulement entourée de mes enfants et de mon mari, quand je nous voyais tous ensemble sans rien pour nous déranger que les tracas humains et ordinaires de la vie.

J'enfilai un t-shirt et un jean quand j'entendis Cooper qui s'endormait dans les bras d'Edward. Je souris et me démêlai les cheveux en écoutant Sarah

« Je peux t'aider à le mettre au lit ? »

« Bien sûr. Au lit mon bonhomme »

Ils étaient dans la chambre quand je sortis. Je les rejoignis et m'appuyai au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Shh ! »Fit Sarah en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

J'hochai la tête et les rejoignis au dessus du berceau de Cooper.

Je croisai le regard endormi de mon fils et souris en posant une main douce sur son front.

Ses petites mains retombèrent sur le côté de sa tête et il s'endormit ainsi.

« Il est beau »Murmura Sarah en passant sa petite main par-dessus le bord du berceau pour mieux caresser sa joue avec mille précautions.

« Très beau »Confirma Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne, et la pressant, explicite sur ses intentions.

Un frisson me parcourut et je lui lançai un coup d'œil éloquent. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et je retins un rire en m'éloignant, signifiant le départ de tout le monde de la chambre.

Sarah alla dans sa chambre en me demandant

« Tu veux bien lire avec moi ? »

« Je te suis »Assurai-je et Edward sourit

« Je dois voir Carlisle, je reviens »

Nous hochâmes la tête et Sarah s'installa sur son lit.

****

Sarah s'était endormie après la fin du premier conte, la tête sur mes genoux, et je restai une main sur sa joue à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Kate qui arrivait, accompagnée d'Edward, Carlisle et Eléazar. Je fronçai les sourcils en les entendant tous, et sortis de la chambre une fois avoir installée Sarah dans son lit. Je la regardai une seconde, ravie qu'elle ait encore besoin de faire la sieste à certains moments. J'allai pouvoir m'entraîner avec mon bouclier, sans qu'elle le voit.

Elle en savait déjà trop à mon goût sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Je retrouvai Kate et les hommes dans le jardin.

« Salut, tout le monde dort ? »Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui. Vous êtes tous là pour me voir m'entraîner ? »

« Je suis curieux »Avoua Eléazar et Carlisle approuva.

« D'accord, on s'y prend comment ? »

« Tu dois te concentrer un maximum sur ce bouclier, tu devrais ressentir quelque chose quand il s'étendra »

« Euh…ok »

Nous travaillâmes un maximum le calme qui devait m'envahir, puis

« Le mieux c'est que quelqu'un… »

« C'est moi »L'interrompit Edward, et Kate accepta.

« Oh la ! Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? »Intervins-je, un mauvais pressentiment grimpait en moi.

« Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir sur Edward, et tu vas devoir le protéger »Expliqua Kate.

« Non, hors de question, Edward… »

« Il faut quelqu'un Bella. Autant que ça soit moi »Rassura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Il s'écarta d'un pas, et fit un signe de tête à Kate.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était parcouru de spasmes.

« Arrête »Suppliai-je en lui prenant le bras. Je ne reçus aucune décharge, en revanche, mon époux était toujours sous le coup de son électrocution.

« Sers-toi de ton bouclier Bella »Conseilla Carlisle.

« Vous êtes très douée, je ne doute pas de votre réussite »Renchérit Eléazar.

Et je les regardai, comme s'ils étaient fous. Ils ne bougeaient pas, même si Kate n'utilisait pas sans interruption son pouvoir, Edward était fréquemment remuer comme un pantin, et j'étais impuissante. Je luttai contre moi-même, les traits aussi déchirés par la douleur que ceux d'Edward.

Je devais réussir. Je devais le protéger.

Après une série d'essais infructueux, nous nous regardâmes sans trop savoir quoi faire, quand nous entendîmes Cooper qui se réveillait. J'allais aller le chercher, mais Kate m'arrêta.

« Tu as besoin d'une autre motivation »

« Quoi ? »Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward grimacer, et Eléazar approuva en lançant un regard à la maison. Je compris. Mes enfants…Sarah, parce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas pouvoir se défendre. « Non ! »

« La voilà qui arrive »Fit Carlisle en allant vers elle.

« Stp, essayons, je sens que je suis proche…Pas avec elle »

Edward m'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour Sarah »

« Bonjour Carlisle, maman, Cooper il est réveillé »Elle vint jusqu'à moi, et je la serrai contre moi.

« Je vais aller le chercher dans quelques minutes…Tu…Tu veux bien rester une seconde ici ? »

Elle acquiesça, et donna la main à Edward qui la lui demandait.

« Prête ? »Demanda Kate et je savais que je ne l'étais pas.

« Finissons-en »

Et avant même que Kate ne pose son regard électrique sur ma fille, je sentis une vague de puissance partir du fond de mon être, et se répandre rapidement au bout de mes doigts. Je relevai les yeux et sentis le courant que Kate produisait se heurter à moi…Ou plutôt à mon bouclier.

Alors je croisai son regard heureux, et me tournai vers Edward qui m'enlaça, réconfortant.

« Pardon, Edward…Pardon »

« Shh ! Tu dois pouvoir protéger nos enfants, je sais me défendre »Me rassurait-il alors que je me flagellai.

« Maman, tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ? Je peux dessiner dehors ? »

« Oui, ma chérie…Oui »Souris-je, soulagée.

« Ce n'est pas fini »Annonça Eléazar, rabat-joie, alors que Sarah et Edward allaient chercher de quoi dessiner et Cooper.

« Je sais comment faire »

« Protégez-moi, alors »Fit-il en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Kate qui accepta.

Et lui aussi, je réussis à le protéger, au bout de la troisième tentative.

Je sentais en moi la puissance, et l'adrénaline, comme pour un combat au corps à corps.

J'en étais presqu'euphorique.

Et puis arriva la nouvelle qui nous acheva avec violence.

Tout le monde nous rejoignait, et Alice était torturée alors qu'Esme avait un regard angoissé.

« Alice ? »M'inquiétai-je en me figeant.

« Bella »Hésita-t-elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, Alice »Demanda Carlisle en détournant son attention de Cooper vers sa fille.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward, et compris

« Ils arrivent »Affirmai-je

« Ils ont été plus rapides que prévu. Cette fois Demetri nous a repérés »Répondit-elle.

Nous restâmes chacun où nous étions, figés.

Quinze statues s'étaient établies dans mon jardin.

Quatre Quileute pour gardiens.

NOTE : alors ? C'est-il pas mimi ? xD Je deviens dingue, pardonnez-moi lol.

Alors je veux pleins de tonnes de millions d'idées pour la bataille. Qui gagne ? Qui meurt ? Qui tue ? Allez, allez, lâchez-vous !

Alors je profite de poster pour faire un peu de pub pour un nouveau forum où les auteurs peuvent poster leurs fics, et où les lecteurs peuvent communiquer avec les auteurs. Le concept est génial, parce que parler par review, c'est bof ! Alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, et à y poster vos avis : vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile.

Bsx et à demain.


	55. Chapter 55

Wow, j'ai quand même réussi à poster plus tôt qu'hier, alors que j'ai couru toute la journée !XD

Enfin, voici un petit quelque chose qui va vous plaire j'espère. Je me suis bien amusée en lisant vos reviews et vos demandes…Parfois étonnante, mais bon, je vais faire en sorte de contenter un maximum de monde.

jlukes : dis moi si ça pète comme tu voulais ! ;)

A2 : je suis désolée si tu trouves trop de ressemblances avec SM, c'est vrai que ces derniers chapitres étaient liés avec les siens, en même temps je prends ses personnages, et même si je cherche à les traiter différemment qu'elle, et bien, je retombe sur des vampires…Et puis les ennemis ne sont pas faciles à inventer ! Mais stp, patiente encore un peu, si tu veux de l'originalité, parce que j'ai quelques petites idées qui pourraient te plaire…

Darkgaby : empereur des nains chieurs de gnomette !

Mary79 :voici quelques réponses à tes questions, j'espère

Miss Cannibal Princess : et bah pour le Emmett, va falloir que je lui fasse un POV ?! lol I love when you speak english :p

Gata : euh…désolée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ma fic que tu trouves ça. Je ne fais pas mourir mes personnages principaux !

hp-drago : compromis, ok ? lol

Clair de lune: ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui voit la vie de famille que je veux leur donner!

Et à tous et toutes les autres, encore plein de merci ! (presque 1000reviews, vite vite !)

Bonne lecture

**54-Combattre**

Jasper fut le premier à réagir au bout de je ne sais combien de temps.

Il changea de jambe d'appui, et nous bougeâmes aussi. Je franchis la distance entre moi et Edward, et je pris Sarah dans mes bras, alors qu'elle regardait tout le monde reprendre vie.

« Combien de temps, Alice ? »Demanda Jazz en posant une main dans son dos.

Alice grimaça avant de révéler

« Quelques heures »

Ma main tomba le long de mon corps, et je sentis celle d'Edward la rejoindre.

Emmett fut le seul à réellement sourire.

« Tout le monde se tient prêt. Em, Gaby, on va aller vérifier les alentours »Commença Jasper.

« Je viens »Assura Embry, et Jake acquiesça de la tête.

« Nous venons aussi »Avança Tanya, suivie d'Irina.

« D'accord, ils enverront surement des éclaireurs, tuez-les »

« Je veux bien m'occuper des éclaireurs aussi, s'il y a besoin »Dit Kachiri.

Je regardai tous ces vampires et loups-garous se masser à la lisière de la forêt, et m'empêchai d'hurler d'aller se cacher. Comment pouvais-je laisser faire ça ?

« Dès qu'on a fini de vérifier, on revient au centre de commandement »Conseilla Jasper.

« C'est où le centre de commandement ? »Demanda Embry en levant la main.

Jazz me regarda, et je vis Edward hocher la tête.

« Ici même. Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec les enfants »Répondit-il, et je me tendis.

« Edward, je ne laisse pas les enfants tout seul ! »

« Je reste avec eux »Assura Rose en venant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Sarah.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi »Proposa Edward, et je compris qu'il préférait cette solution. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas ne pas être présente pour ce combat. Aro et les siens devaient savoir que j'étais une vampire, et que j'étais capable de me défendre. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il revienne plus tard.

Doucement je souris à Sarah et l'embrassai sur le front

« Tu vas rester avec Rose quelques temps, ma chérie » Elle me regarda tristement, mais je savais qu'elle comprenait l'enjeu. « Tu veilles sur ton frère, pas vrai ? »

« Oui maman »Je la posai au sol, et elle tendit les bras vers Cooper, qu'Edward tenait.

« On revient très vite, Sarah »Dit-il en se baissant à sa hauteur. Il plaça Cooper dans ses bras et les embrassa tous les deux.

« Je ne les quitte pas des yeux »Promit Zafrina.

Je lui souris et vis Jacob embrasser Sony et Leah.

« Tu permets que je m'installe aussi ? »Fit celle-ci et je l'enlaçai, la gorge serrée. Je sentis sa peur, et retins ma respiration. Même si elle était une loup-garou, je sentais son sang dans ses veines, qui pouvait être très appétissant.

« Je veillerai sur ce petit monde »Sourit Esme en lâchant la main de Carlisle pour nous rejoindre sur la terrasse.

« Parfait, vous autre, Edward, Bella, Alice, Kate, Senna, Haylee, Eléazar et Carlisle, vous verrez surement Aro et les autres venir »Intervint Jasper.

« Nous allons avancer dans sa direction, il sera moins tenté à venir jusque là »Affirma Carlisle.

Alors, les groupes se formèrent.

Alice nous indiqua la direction à prendre pour trouver nos ennemis, et tous avancèrent.

Je restai en retrait, et entendis les pleurs de Cooper.

Edward se retourna en même temps que moi, mais je fus la seule à entrer dans le salon. Cooper était maintenant dans les bras de Rose, Seth à ses côtés. Je le pris contre moi et murmurai, rassurante

« On revient, Cooper. Je ne te laisserai pas »

Sa main se posa sur mon cou, et je vis qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qui se passait. Il avait vu l'angoisse dans mes yeux, et surtout les larmes silencieuses de Leah.

Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait, et je savais aussi que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je l'embrassai et le serrai encore contre moi. Sarah me rejoignit, et je posai ma main sur sa tête, doucement. Edward fut alors à nos côtés, et nous restâmes silencieux un instant. Enfin, je relevai les yeux, et vis le regard d'Edward. Il était aussi bouleversé que moi, mais nous savions que nous devions les laisser là pour mieux les protéger.

J'inspirai doucement comme pour reprendre du courage, et me tournai vers Rose. Elle prit Sarah dans ses bras, et Esme plaça Cooper contre elle.

« Tout ira bien »Dit-elle et je sentis la main d'Edward prendre la mienne.

Nous partîmes avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres à plusieurs kilomètres, en quelques minutes de course effrénée. Nous ralentîmes et je remarquai que nous avions passé la cabane dans les arbres où nous avions passé notre nuit de noces. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et je sentis de l'énergie à revendre qui montait en moi. Je serrai les poings et écoutai les mouvements de l'équipe de Jazz autour de nous.

« Ils ne seront pas tout de suite ici »Dit Alice en allant s'asseoir contre un arbre qui entourait le terrain vague où nous étions.

Haylee et Senna grimpèrent dans un arbre, et commencèrent à discuter du meilleur point de vue qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Carlisle et Eléazar discutaient entre eux des issues possibles de cette situation, et je préférai ne pas écouter. J'avais déjà assez d'inquiétude pour en rajouter.

« En tout cas, c'est tellement dégagé qu'on les verra arriver de loin »Assura Kate en nous rejoignant.

« Peut-être »Fis-je, et Edward m'enlaça.

« Alice ne voit rien d'horrible comme issue »Affirma-t-il et je tournai la tête vers lui

« Pour l'instant, Edward. Parce que rien n'est décidé »Je m'écartai de lui et ajoutai « J'ai besoin de m'aérer »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt essayer encore ton bouclier ? »Proposa Kate.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et partis sur ma droite, vers la ville.

Je slalomai entre les arbres, sautai les troncs morts, accélérant toujours plus. Je me retenais de justesse de courir vers ma maison et mes enfants, mais je savais que je devais me battre avant de retourner les voir. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'avais ce trop plein d'énergie violente en moi qui m'obligeait à m'en éloigner.

Derrière moi, j'entendis ses foulées aussi régulières que les miennes et m'arrêtai sur une hauteur qui surplombait la ville.

Il s'arrêta à mes côtés et resta immobile, fixant l'horizon.

« J'ai peur, Edward »Avouai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Il enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de ma taille, et je cachai mon visage dans son cou. « J'ai peur pour nos enfants, pour notre famille, et nos amis. S'ils sont trop nombreux, qu'allons-nous faire ? Serai-je capable de te protéger ? Et saurons-nous les tuer ? Edward, tellement de questions et d'angoisses tournent dans ma tête, je ne sais plus ce que je veux…Rester loin de tout ça, Cooper et Sarah avec moi ? Ou être près de toi pour ces moments qui arrivent ? »Ses doigts couraient le long de mon visage, dans mes cheveux, apaisants.

Il releva mon visage pour souder nos regards, et malgré le masque de tendresse qu'il voulait mettre, je vis les mêmes inquiétudes dans ses prunelles dorées.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'assurer, nos lèvres presque collées

« Tu n'as pas à choisir Bella. Nous serons toujours ensemble, nos enfants et nous. Si tu veux que nous restions avec les enfants, nous y allons »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je sentis qu'un poids s'envolait.

« Nous devons montrer à Aro et aux autres que nous sommes une famille »Dis-je « Et nous le ferons en combattant comme un seul contre eux »

Edward sourit, et hocha la tête.

« Parfaitement. Comme un seul »

Je posai une main sur sa joue, et m'approchai encore plus de lui. Une lueur vacilla dans ses yeux alors que je déposai des baisers sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

« Ils seront là bientôt ? »Murmurai-je contre son oreille, et je le sentis frémir contre moi.

« Pas tout de suite, en tout cas »Affirma-t-il, d'une voix rauque, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Doucement, il prit mes lèvres dans un baiser impérieux, et je me pliai à ses exigences, passant les mains sous son t-shirt, sentant son corps réagir à mon contact. Alors il chercha l'accès à ma gorge et je penchai la tête en enfouissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, laissant les sensations que les cercles qu'il dessinait avec sa langue grandir en moi. Quand il parvint au bord de ma tunique, ses mains prirent le relais sur ma poitrine et mon ventre, alors que je lui ôtais son t-shirt, et le voyais dans le soleil couchant. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, buvant l'autre comme si nous ne pouvions nous en passer, et je sentis son bras se poser dans mes reins alors qu'il nous faisait tomber au sol.

« Edward »Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, dessinant et redessinant son torse, jusqu'à sa ceinture. Alors que je luttai contre son jean, il attrapa mes mains, et sourit contre ma gorge

« Attends »

Il remonta la tête pour m'embrasser et me retira ma tunique en un geste rapide. Ses doigts volèrent sur ma peau jusque dans mon dos et je m'accrochai plus fermement à ses épaules. Prestement, nous étions peau contre peau et, un genou replié contre sa hanche, je le laissai venir en moi. Dans ses yeux, je lisais le même amour que celui que je ressentais, mais aussi la crainte de tout perdre dès ce soir. Alors que la nuit tombait autour de nous et que les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel, nos lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau, et je sentis le désespoir m'envahir.

Je ne voulais pas perdre ces moments avec mon mari.

****

**JACOB POV**

Jasper et Emmett s'étaient positionnés à nos côtés à Embry et moi alors que nous avions repéré des mouvements qui se rapprochaient.

Nous avions passé la fin d'après-midi tous réunis entre la maison Cullen et celle de Bella. J'avais pris des nouvelles de Leah et des autres par l'intermédiaire de Seth qui s'était transformé. Il était un parfait jeune homme à présent, et adorait sa situation de loup-garou, alors quand il pouvait être sous cette forme, il en saisissait l'opportunité. Comme celle de se battre, m'avouai-je en revoyant, grâce à Embry, foutu lien entre les esprits, les bagarres entre les différents loups-garous de notre meute. Nous étions une quinzaine depuis près de cinq ans, et même si nous faisions des efforts, nous ne pouvions pas ne pas nous battre. Il s'agissait souvent de simples rivalités ponctuelles, mais qui pouvaient nous désunir au moindre faux pas.

'_Hey ! T'as entendu ?'_ Demanda Embry en se tournant vers moi.

'_Oui'_

Je me déplaçai vers Jasper et bougeai la tête vers notre gauche.

« Merci, Jake. Séparons-nous »Répondit-il en ayant senti la menace.

Un groupe de vampires venaient vers nous.

'_Il a fini de faire son commandant ?'_Râla Embry en se mettant déjà en position pour courir.

Je soupirai. Il fallait bien que Jazz donne des ordres à ses compagnons.

'_Ouais, peut-être, mais je n'aime pas son ton. On est pas des chiens !'_

Je l'ignorai alors en écoutant Jazz répartir les autres.

« Tanya, Irina et Jake, vous venez avec moi ? »J'hochai la tête comme les filles et il ajouta « On va les prendre à revers. Sauter sur tout ce qui bouge »

« Avançons par la droite »Proposa Emmett en se mettant déjà en route. Je vis son sourire en coin et devinai son enthousiasme devant l'action qui arrivait.

Nous avançâmes sur plusieurs mètres avant de croiser les premiers vampires ennemis. Ils se figèrent une seconde en remarquant ma présence, Tanya et Irina en profitèrent pour leur sauter dessus, et alors, nous combattîmes. Jazz s'attaqua au plus imposant devant lui, alors que j'attaquai les deux derniers qui hésitaient encore sur ce qu'il devait faire. Je sautai à la gorge du premier, et nous tombâmes au sol. Le second se remit de sa surprise et attrapa une de mes pattes pour me tirer de toutes ses forces. Je tenais fermement la gorge de son camararde, et du coup, je la lui arrachai alors que je sentais que le second m'envoyait voler contre un arbre. Je retombai lourdement sur mes pattes et entendis son grognement de fureur devant les dégâts que j'avais fait. Il se déplaça rapidement vers moi, mais c'était sans compter l'habitude que j'avais avec Edward. Alors je me mis exactement à l'endroit où je voulais pour l'attendre, et quand il passa à mes côtés, je croquai ce que je pouvais.

En l'occurrence un bout de son flanc.

Il hurla sa douleur, puis je le vis tomber inerte.

Je me tournai vers Jazz, prêt à lui dire ma façon de penser mais je sentis ce qu'il avait repéré.

D'autres vampires arrivaient.

Bien plus nombreux.

'_On arrive'_ Me prévint Embry, et grâce à lui, je voyais ou entendais les plaisanteries et paris que se lançaient Gaby et Emmett. Je fus surpris quand Kachiri renchérit sur leur pari.

_« Et moi j'en prends 5 »_ Affirmait-elle en parlant du nombre de vampires qu'elle attaquerait en premier.

_« Impossible, j'en prends déjà 5 »_La contrait Emmett

_« Qui te dit que tu réussiras, seul contre 5 ? »_Répondit-elle, et j'abandonnai l'idée d'écouter leurs conversations.

'_Wow ! Ba en fait, je dis pas non contre un peu d'aide' _Assura Embry en me montrant le nombre de vampires qui arrivaient.

Je déglutis et me mis en position d'attaque immédiatement.

Le cercle se referma fermement autour des vampires.

« Je vais me faire plaisir »Emmett se frotta les mains, à l'autre bout du terrain où nous étions, et j'entendis Tanya soupirer d'agacement.

« On agit vite et bien »Murmura Jazz en pliant les genoux, attaquant.

Automatiquement, les vampires en face de nous se séparèrent et je courus sur l'un d'eux. Nous roulâmes au sol, et j'attaquai autant de vampires qui m'attaquaient. J'arrachai un bras par ci, et labourai le torse d'un autre par là. Aux alentours, je voyais Tanya et Irina se porter main forte, chacune frappait un vampire que l'autre refrappait. Kachiri et Embry étaient contre chacun un adversaire un peu en retrait, tandis que Gaby et Emmett rivalisaient de sauts et coups pour faire tomber un à un leurs ennemis. Jazz quant à lui, courait parmi ceux qui voulaient se replier et les endormait avant de leur arracher la tête.

« Gaby, c'est pas un cours de danse que tu leur donnes ! »S'agaça Emmett, et je ris en voyant certains vampires gesticuler n'importe comment.

« Quoi ?! »Répondit l'intéressé d'un air innocent.

'_Pff, comme si c'était comme ça qu'on dansait !'_Remarqua Embry en tirant sur le bras de son adversaire.

'_Depuis quand tu t'y connais ?'_Ironisai-je en me lançant dans la bataille que menait Kachiri.

**ROSALIE POV**

Seth s'agitait dehors, et je compris ce qui se passait.

Jacob et Embry devaient être en train de se battre, et Seth devait regretter d'être resté ici.

« Seth ! Par pitié, tu me rends nerveuse »Supplia Leah en déposant Sony sur le tapis de jeu, à côté de Cooper.

« Maman, elle revient bientôt ? »Demanda à nouveau Sarah, et nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« J'ai l'impression que la fête ne fait que commencer là-bas »Murmura Zafrina et j'hochai la tête.

« Tu veux m'aider à faire à diner, ma puce ? »Proposa Esme en tendant la main vers Sarah.

La fillette nous étudia, et dans son regard, on voyait son inquiétude. Elle me rappelait un peu Bella, avec son côté, 'je comprends ce qui se passe, et je m'inquiète'. Elle accepta et abandonna la table basse où elle s'était installée pour lire.

Esme occupa Sarah autant que possible, et je décidai de mettre un peu de musique.

Je me levai vers la chaine stéréo de Bella, et mis en route le lecteur de CD. Les premières notes m'apprirent qu'il s'agissait du cadeau d'Edward à Bella, avec ses compositions.

« Et si je leur donnais à voir certaines choses ? »Proposa Zafrina en venant regarder la collection de films.

« Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait détendre Sarah »

« Une fois qu'elle aura diné »Décida-t-elle en se postant devant la fenêtre du jardin.

Sarah revint alors et embrassa Cooper à côté duquel Leah était assise et se tourna vers elle

« Tu viens diner ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie »

Elles sortirent de la pièce, et je les entendis discuter dans la cuisine.

« _Je veux rester pour voir maman et papa_ »Demandait Sarah avec insistance, et je souris. Vraiment comme sa mère.

« _Chérie, maman viendra t'embrasser quand elle sera revenue. Tu le sais_ »

« _Non ! Je veux maman ! Je veux pas qu'elle parte_ »Pleura Sarah et automatiquement, Cooper s'éveilla et commença à pleurer aussi.

Je me déplaçai pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais je fus empêchée par son bouclier. Décidément, il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on l'approche.

« _Sarah, tu sais bien que Bella et Edward reviendront. N'aie pas peur_ »Rassura Esme, et je devinai qu'elle prenait Sarah dans ses bras.

Les pleurs de Cooper s'intensifièrent et Sarah s'en rendit compte.

« _Cooper, je dois m'en occuper_ »Déclara-t-elle en revenant vers le salon.

Dans sa voix, un ton responsable s'était glissé, et elle apparaissait bien plus grande qu'en réalité. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea directement vers son frère, et le prit dans ses petits bras. Dans le regard qu'elle lui donnait, on voyait le sérieux qu'elle prenait à la mission que ses parents lui avaient donnée.

« Shh ! Maman et papa vont bien »Sourit-elle, en prenant la main de Cooper et ils restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Ils sont adorables »Fit Esme avec émotions, et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ce lien qui les unissait était très fort, et je rêvai de le connaître au moins une fois dans mon existence.

Dehors, Seth partit en courant vers le terrain où je savais que Bella et les autres attendaient les Volturi.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »Demanda Zafrina à Leah.

Celle-ci semblait paniquée, et ne fixait pas son regard.

« Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave »Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Et nous nous figeâmes.

Il n'y avait plus aucun de bruit autour de nous.

Sauf les cœurs des quelques humains.

Et la comptine que Sarah chantonnait à Cooper et Sony.

J'avançai d'un pas, voyant Cooper qui s'endormait, et sentis à nouveau son bouclier.

Je souris.

Au moins, les enfants n'auraient rien.

Alors mon regard se porta vers l'extérieur, angoissé.

**BELLA POV**

Aro, Caius et Marcus n'avaient pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu nous as pourtant dit qu'elle était enceinte »Redemanda Marcus à Clark.

Clark qui était coincé entre deux gardes du corps plutôt menaçants.

« Elle devait mourir à cause de cet accouchement, n'est-ce pas ? »Reprécisa Caius.

Et dans leur ton, on sentait qu'ils étaient sceptiques. Je me réjouis alors d'avoir laissé Cooper à la maison.

Même si je me doutai que du coup, Aro ferait tuer Clark par l'un de ses hommes, et que je ne pourrai pas me venger…Enfin, je comptais bien profiter du spectacle.

Et du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Edward ressentait la même chose.

J'étais en retrait par rapport à lui alors qu'il était prêt de Carlisle. Et c'était bien différent de l'heure que nous avions passée ensemble un peu plus tôt. Du bien-être total j'étais passée à la plus sourde angoisse, et la violence en moi remontait par vague que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Surtout avec Clark qui existait toujours à quelques mètres de moi.

« Zen, Bella »Conseilla Kate à un pas de moi.

Ma vision me permit d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la scène.

Senna et Kate étaient à mes côtés, Eléazar et Alice auprès d'Edward, et Haylee juste sur le côté.

En face de nous, ceux qu'Edward m'avait présentée comme Jane et Alec étaient chacun d'un côté du trio de commandement, et des dizaines de gardes du corps étaient tout autour d'eux.

Au loin, on entendait des bruits de combats, et je rêvai d'être capable de tout voir et tout entendre de ce qui se passait dans cette forêt.

« Mes amis, Carlisle a surement une explication »Intervint Aro, et je me re-concentrai sur eux.

« C'est simple, toutes les mères ne meurent pas en mettant au monde leurs enfants »

« C'est une infamie que cet enfant ! »Lança Marcus en me montrant du doigt, et je me retins mal de lui sauter dessus. Edward grogna et quelques gardes du corps se positionnèrent comme pour attaquer.

La tension était à son comble, et presque palpable.

« Je souhaiterai voir l'enfant »Demanda Aro

« Dans tes rêves »Affirmai-je et Jane releva ses lèvres sur ses dents. Je lui lançai un regard noir et me souvins de son pouvoir.

En souriant, je mis toute mon énergie dans l'élargissement de mon bouclier. Autour de moi, des mots étaient toujours échangés, mais je restai concentrée sur mon pouvoir, je le sentais grandir en moi, et quand j'eus englobé tous mes proches, une décharge de puissance m'envahit. Alors je m'apaisai et revins à la conversation

« …Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, Aro »Disait Eléazar, et alors je sentis quelque chose frapper mon bouclier.

Et j'entendis un grognement de fureur à ma gauche.

« C'est toi Bella ? »Demanda Edward, fier.

Je souris et me moquai de Jane qui s'acharnait à nous attaquer et à se confronter à mon bouclier.

Aro grimaça, alors que Caius et Marcus prenaient ses mains.

« Alors nous allons devoir intervenir »

Et sans prévenir, Edward quitta mon bouclier, vite suivi d'Alice et Kate.

Ils se jetèrent chacun sur un garde du corps qui venait vers eux, et j'abandonnai l'idée du bouclier pour mieux avancer vers Jane. Elle plia les genoux et s'apprêtait à bondir quand je courus de ma toute nouvelle vitesse de nouveau né, et la plaquai au sol. Autour de moi, gardes du corps et alliés se mêlaient pour se battre. Je voyais des corps s'agiter tout seul, j'entendais des bruits de chocs quand deux corps se rencontraient, je sentais la rage chez chacun des combattants.

Et je rendais Jane complètement folle de rage.

Elle ne tentait même pas d'utiliser son pouvoir sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, entre deux coups que nous échangions. Je la frappai et elle y parvenait parfois, quand je n'avais pas vu son poing arriver. Elle semblait écumer de rage, et je jouai avec elle, totalement consciente que je pouvais la tuer d'un simple geste de la main.

Et puis je vis Clark qui s'enfuyait, j'allais intervenir quand Seth arriva et se jeta sur lui.

« Il est à moi, Seth ! »Criai-je alors qu'il commençait déjà à lui arracher autant de membres que possible.

Siham hurla en voyant l'état dans lequel était Clark, et courait vers son compagnon quand Emmett vint l'enserrer dans ses bras. Alors je sentis la panique chez Aro et ses frères. Ils reculaient, voyant leurs hommes se faire attaquer.

Bientôt nous étions tous réunis et nous combattions tous plusieurs Volturi à la fois. Jane m'agaça et je la frappai à la tête, je voulais la tuer le plus lentement possible, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, et courus vers Clark.

Il se relevait difficilement, un bras amputé et le visage en sang. Je l'attrapai par le col et demandai, ironique

« La petite humaine de rien du tout a quand même le pouvoir de te tuer »

« Tu es un monstre »Assura-t-il, comme si c'était une insulte.

« Oui, un monstre. Et tu n'as pas idée à combien je peux l'être »Je le relâchai au sol, et lui intimai l'ordre de se relever. Siham était quant à elle, déjà étendue au sol, la tête à plusieurs mètres de son corps.

**ALICE POV**

Je dansai parmi les Volturi, veillant sur les nôtres.

_Coup sur la droite_

Je me déplaçai sur la gauche, et tirai sur le bras du vampire. Juste à ce moment, Jacob passa et rompit le lien entre l'épaule et la tête.

« Merci, Jake »Souris-je en empoignant un énième vampire, celui-ci je pris mon temps. Je le fis pirouetter sur lui-même, pendant ce temps, j'arrêtai l'attaque d'un autre en lui frappant dans le torse, du coup Gaby se le prit sur le dos. Il l'envoya dans les airs, et Seth le récupéra dans sa gueule tout en labourant la poitrine d'un autre. Je revins à celui qui m'intéressait, il revenait à la charge, alors je tournai sur moi-même et lui lançai le pied chaussé avec un talon compensé dans la tête qui alla atterrir à plusieurs mètres de nous.

_Senna à terre_

Je me détournai et vis Edward courir vers Senna à l'écart. Il arrêta le vampire qui attaquait notre amie par derrière, et lui arracha la tête violemment. Puis il me regarda, nous restâmes dans les yeux l'un de l'autre une seconde et des poussières avant que je ne sois attaquée à nouveau.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella décapiter le corps en piteux état de Clark. En piteux état parce qu'il n'avait plus la moitié du torse droit, et que sa tête n'était plus qu'une boule de sang. Je jetai un œil à Bella qui avait quand même pris quelques coups. Mais rien de méchant.

_Gaby et Emmett portant main forte à Tanya et Seth contre une autre série de vampires résistants._

_Carlisle et Eléazar parlaient avec Aro et les autres._

_Alec m'attaquait._

Je me tournai et le vis arriver.

Kachiri se posta entre nous, et reçut sans broncher les coups qu'il lui donnait. Je me lançai à son secours et entendis deux choses simultanément.

D'abord, Jasper

« Alice ! »

Ensuite Edward

« Jane »

A ce moment là, Kachiri arrêta le coup d'Alec, et je vis Bella courir après Jane…

En direction de chez elle.

**JACOB POV**

C'était la pagaille, je tuai et tuai encore des vampires, en arrachant des membres et des têtes et pourtant il y en avait toujours à combattre.

J'étais près d'Edward et Gaby, qui faisait voler ses adversaires pour le plus grand plaisir d'Embry et Seth qui les réceptionnaient, et je me battais contre deux gardes du corps avec Haylee.

Elle en prit un par le cou et le mordit avec toutes ses forces alors que je tournai autour de mon adversaire.

Mais quand Edward cria, je m'arrêtai.

Je savais que cette Jane était une ennemie, et je savais que Bella l'avait combattue.

Pourquoi Edward criait-il son nom ?

Je cherchai une quelconque trace de la vampire, et vis les longs cheveux de Bella disparaître entre les arbres.

Le vampire me sauta dessus, et je fus sonné quelques instants.

Edward quitta le champ de bataille à son tour et Alice retint un sanglot de panique.

Le vampire, qui puait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, me mordit le museau et j'hurlai de douleur. Alors Embry vint à mon secours, et le prit par les côtes pour le secouer comme un chien le fait avec une peluche.

Je me redressai et d'un seul coup, tout fut plus calme sur le terrain.

'_Pourquoi il arrête tout ?'_S'étonna Seth en finissant d'abattre son adversaire d'un simple coup de mâchoires.

'_Hey ! On peut encore se battre !'_Râla Embry

'_Tais-toi' _Ordonnai-je et ils s'assirent sur leur train arrière, attendant d'en savoir plus.

NOTE :alors ? Alors ? Ca part assez dans tous les sens Clair de lune ? lol

Ralala,ce que je peux être sadique ! Couper là et en plus pour deux jours !

Hihihihhhaahhaaihahahaha(à la dr. Horrible) lol

Donc, la bataille n'est pas finie, encore des idées ?

Bisous et à lundi (puisque demain c'est le chapitre de Forks)


	56. Chapter 56

Tout doux, jeune dragonnier (euhhhhh pardon, je me trompe de film, alors hop, avance rapide jusqu'à Twilight…Ca y est je suis au point) Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Miss Cannibal :p

Donc je reprends en disant MEA CULPA c'est pas moi qu'il faut tuer !!! quoique…Vous voulez la vérité ?

Et bah c'est simple.

Hier j'ai passé un moment sur ce chapitre, et finalement, il ne m'a pas plu, donc j'ai tout recommencé. Et oui, perfectionniste dans l'âme, j'y peux rien !

Et ensuite, et bah, Miss Cannibal m'a entraînée au ciné, donc quand je suis rentrée à 00h, j'étais pas d'attaque :s

Maintenant que je vous ai raconté ma life, quelques petites dédicaces :

Miss Cannibal Princess : viens pas te plaindre de l'attente ! Et puis un POV Emmett…mhm convainc moi xD

Darkgaby : ton défi est surement pour le prochain chapitre ! *sifl*

Caro30 : toujours aussi dingue lool

meliemellow : il parait que je ne suis pas humaine, alors je crois que c'est normal que je me sois arrêtée comme ça au précédent chapitre !

Clair de Lune : ravie que ça t'ait plu !

liloup : je m'éclate bien en lisant tes reviews, comme d'hab !

loup77 : wow ! et encore une nouvelle !! Youpiiii

Bon, c'est définitif, je suis complètement tarée. Enfin merci à tous et à toutes et spécialement à Demoisel, ma chère Beta, ça m'avait manqué ces théorisations ! xD

Pour le plaisir,

PRECEDENT CHAPITRE _Edward quitta le champ de bataille à son tour et Alice retint un sanglot de panique._

_Le vampire, qui puait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, me mordit le museau et j'hurlai de douleur. Alors Embry vint à mon secours, et le prit par les côtes pour le secouer comme un chien le fait avec une peluche._

_Je me redressai et d'un seul coup, tout fut plus calme sur le terrain._

'_Pourquoi il arrête tout ?'S'étonna Seth en finissant d'abattre son adversaire d'un simple coup de mâchoires._

'_Hey ! On peut encore se battre !'Râla Embry_

'_Tais-toi' Ordonnai-je et ils s'assirent sur leur train arrière, attendant d'en savoir plus._

Bonne lecture

**55-La suite**

**BELLA POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ose s'attaquer à mes enfants.

Je courais juste derrière Jane en direction de chez moi, et je fulminais. Quand je vis enfin arriver ce que je cherchais, j'accélérai et attrapai Jane par le bras. Elle me regarda avec surprise, j'accélérai encore pour qu'elle se prenne en pleine tête le tronc du plus gros arbre des environs. Comme je continuais à courir, je gardai dans la main l'avant-bras de Jane qui hurla de rage.

Elle vacilla un instant puis me lança un regard où je lisais l'horreur et la haine. Elle courut sur moi, je la contrai d'une main sur la poitrine, et la vis serrer le poing qui lui restait. Je me baissai pour éviter son coup, elle me prit au dépourvu en me donnant un coup de genou dans la tête et en sautant par-dessus moi.

Mes sens et mon énergie fusèrent en moi pour mieux se développer, j'entendis une branche sur son passage alors qu'elle allait vers la maison. Je courais à sa suite avant même que l'idée ne m'ait entièrement traversé l'esprit.

J'arrivai une seconde après Jane, pour la voir figer de douleur Leah qui s'était jetée sur elle sous sa forme de loup-garou. Leah retomba lourdement au sol, son hurlement de douleur était à glacer le sang d'un mort. J'entendis les pleurs des enfants dans le salon et me précipitai sur Jane. Je la pris par les épaules et plantai mes crocs dans son cou.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella était immédiatement partie à la poursuite de Jane, et j'avais à peine eu le temps d'arracher une tête à un vampire que je voyais Félix les suivre.

Instantanément j'étais à deux pas de lui alors qu'il franchissait le couvert des arbres.

Il sentit que je n'étais pas loin, alors il se retourna pour me frapper, mais je l'avais lu dans ses pensées.

Je bloquai son attaque et empêchai qu'il avance plus loin vers la maison. Il tenta de partir sur la droite, mais je me déplaçai au moment où il y pensait. Il grogna visiblement agacé.

« Tu ne pourras pas y aller »Affirmai-je en bougeant une milliseconde avant lui.

« Ta femme ne pourra rien contre Jane »Il fit un pas et j'en fis autant.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux absolument aller la soutenir »Demandai-je, un sourcil relevé.

Il garda le silence oral, mais dans sa tête, j'entendis toutes ses stratégies, qui échouaient à chaque fois puisque j'avais un temps d'avance sur lui.

Puis on entendit plusieurs cris de douleur mêlés comme un seul. Je me figeai, reconnaissant la voix d'Esme.

'_Jane'_ Pensa Félix, et je profitai de cette distraction pour lui lancer mon poing dans le thorax.

C'était puéril, mais ça faisait du bien. Mes angoisses étaient remontées à la surface, et Félix allait en faire les frais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer avec lui.

Il ne comprit pas quand je sautai sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Il réussit à m'envoyer une droite dans le torse, et je m'éloignai une seconde, qu'il mit à profit pour se relever. Mais déjà, j'entendais Alice

'_Aro va revenir'_

Elle entra une seconde plus tard dans le champ de vision de Félix qui se figea. J'en profitai pour l'affaiblir en lui brisant une jambe. Il tomba à mes pieds et malgré ses bras qu'il mettait devant son visage, j'arrachai sa tête de son corps en un mouvement puissant et sec.

« Ils arrivent »Déclara Carlisle en nous rejoignant.

'_Retrouve Bella, on s'en occupe' _Dit-il.

J'écoutai autour de moi, et reconnus les bruits de combats à la maison, les mouvements que faisaient les nôtres en revenant pour devancer les derniers Volturi. Je remarquai que Gaby, Emmett et Haylee étaient restés en retrait pour mieux combattre les ennemis qui avanceraient trop vite.

Conscient du peu de temps qui nous restait, je rentrai vers ma famille au plus vite.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais à nouveau sur le dos de Jane, elle était furieuse et réussit à m'attraper avec son unique bras. Elle parvint à se dégager de ma prise, et j'en profitai pour me placer entre elle et mes alliées.

Zafrina apaisait toujours Leah en utilisant son pouvoir d'illusions alors que Rose venait à mes côtés.

« Beaux dégâts »Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et je grognai de satisfaction.

Jane se jeta sur moi, je me déplaçai d'un pas et en même temps que Rose, je frappai sur son dos, entendant avec plaisir un craquement d'os. Jane se redressa, je la vis faire et éloignai Rose avant que la vampire n'attaque.

Je me pris son pied dans les côtes avant de la frapper à tel point qu'elle s'envola à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Prends les enfants »Ordonnai-je à Rose en retournant contrer Jane.

Celle-ci se relevait. Elle bondit au dessus de moi et j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je voyais Esme, Zafrina et Leah se tordre de douleur, ne s'épargnant pas les hurlements.

En même temps, Jane m'attaqua et j'allais lui arracher le second bras quand elle hurla en se tenant la tête et que je vis Cooper, par terre à mes pieds.

Les hurlements de mes alliées cessèrent, et je me dépêchai d'arracher la tête de Jane alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur au sol.

Tout devint silencieux à cet instant, et je me penchai sur mon fils, qui paraissait étonné de la situation.

« Bella, je l'avais dans les bras, il a du étendre son bouclier, et puis il a atterri à tes côtés »Expliqua Rose en me rejoignant, Sarah dans les bras.

« Il est extraordinaire » Fit Esme en s'approchant de moi.

Je souris et serrai Cooper contre moi.

Je savais ce qui s'était passé.

Mon fils s'était chargé de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, puis il avait donné à Jane un aperçu de la douleur qu'elle pouvait infliger. Le tout en se téléportant.

Je l'embrassai en me tournant vers Leah.

« Ca ira ? »

« Oui. C'est un vrai sauveur, ton fils »Sourit-elle en serrant plus fort Sony dans ses bras.

Nous sourîmes et j'entendis Edward nous rejoindre alors que je tendais une main vers Sarah pour essuyer ses joues.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie. C'est fini »Je l'embrassai et me tournai vers Edward.

Il observait ce qui se passait, et je me doutais qu'il le lisait aussi.

Enfin, nos regards se croisèrent et je vis l'amour, la fierté et le soulagement dans ses prunelles magnifiquement dorées.

Edward me rejoignit, et me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

« Je lui ai mis sa raclée…Avec Cooper »Souris-je, et il hocha la tête.

Il nous embrassa, et prit Sarah dans ses bras.

« Aro et les autres vont arriver. Ils n'en ont pas fini avec nous »Fit-il en retournant sur le perron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ? »S'agaça Rose.

« Bella l'intrigue »Expliqua-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil. Je m'approchai, et entrelaçai nos doigts. « Il a compris que nous avions un enfant, et puis, il veut ton pouvoir » Mes lèvres se relevèrent sur mes dents, alors que Carlisle, Alice, Kate, Senna, Jake et Embry revenaient.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe »Avoua Alice en lançant un regard ennuyé vers Jake. Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel en rejoignant Leah, elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa sur le front.

****

La nuit était bien avancée quand nous les vîmes arriver, un peu plus tard.

« Ils ont pris leur temps »Grogna Senna.

« Où sont Gaby, Emmett, Jazz, Haylee, Tanya, Kachiri, Irina et Eléazar ? »M'inquiétai-je en berçant toujours Sarah dans mes bras.

« Ils veillent »Répondit Edward.

Et à travers les arbres, je vis les peaux pâles des derniers Volturi arriver. La Lune éclairait étrangement nos peaux, et je sentis Sarah frémir entre mes bras. Je l'embrassai sur le front, jouant toujours avec ses cheveux. Je comptai les Volturi, il n'y avait plus que quelques gardes du corps, Alec était toujours là, et j'étendis mon bouclier, par précaution. Aro, Marcus, et Caius étaient au centre du cercle que formaient leurs hommes. Je souris.

Nous avions bien décimé leurs rangs.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de s'installer, près du couvert des arbres, je vis les Denali, Cullen et Amazone se répartir dans mon jardin. Et puis ceux qui manquaient, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, se mirent toujours dans les arbres, pour bloquer une quelconque fuite.

« OH ! Une merveille »Applaudit Aro en posant son regard sur Edward et moi, et nos enfants. Je resserrai ma prise sur Sarah, juste pour m'empêcher d'aller arracher sa sale tête à ce vampire. Si je le tuais maintenant, je mettais tout le monde en danger.

« Oui, c'est notre fils »Répondit Edward à la question muette des Volturi.

« Raison de plus pour agir, Aro »Intervint Caius.

Et sans prévenir, il gesticula comme…Electrocuté.

« Bien joué, Kate »Approuva Senna.

« Ce n'est pas moi »Répondit celle-ci.

« Cooper »Murmura Edward, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers mon fils. Il semblait pourtant bien calme dans les bras de son père.

Caius tomba au sol et trois gardes du corps l'aidèrent à se redresser.

« Tuez-le »Ordonna-t-il, et je vérifiai mon bouclier.

« Non ! »Les arrêta Aro avant de lever les mains vers ses acolytes.

De notre côté, tout le monde était sur la défensive, et j'entendis Edward répondre

« Il a des pouvoirs, en effet »La tête d'Aro se pencha, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Edward me regarda, et me donna Cooper. J'installai Sarah sur mon côté, et nous tînmes Cooper toutes les deux, contre moi.

« Edward ? »M'inquiétai-je en le voyant avancer vers Aro.

« Il veut savoir ce qui se passe »

« Emmett ! »Demandai-je, et je vis le vampire rejoindre son frère.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers Aro, les gardes du corps les laissèrent passer et refermèrent le cercle derrière eux, comme une lourde porte de prison.

Je retins ma respiration, évitant de me tenter inutilement pour me jeter sur eux, et les tuer.

Une vague de calme me pénétra, et je remerciai Jazz en croisant son regard.

Dans mes bras, Cooper s'agita, et je pris sa main dans la mienne, Rose prit Sarah pour que je puisse mieux tenir mon fils, puis je vis ce qu'il voyait.

'_Edward et moi pendant ma grossesse. Les pouvoirs que Cooper avait montrés. Une attaque qu'Aro souhaitait faire'_

Je rouvris les yeux, et entendis Aro

« Très intéressant. Un bon potentiel »

Il me regarda, et sourit. Je frissonnai et sentis un grondement monter en moi.

« Nous veillerons dessus, Aro »Assura Eléazar, et je lui lançai un regard outré.

Qu'entendait-il par là ?

« J'ai peur que vous ne puissiez pas »Grimaça Aro.

« Nous savons protéger les nôtres »Répondit Jasper en venant vers moi.

« Cooper apprendra les règles d'usage. Je veillerai à son éducation, personnellement »Renchérit Carlisle.

Aro tendit les mains, Marcus et Caius le rejoignirent, et je me tendis. Cooper me laissa entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

'_Ils sont trop nombreux'_

'_Nous avons des ressources pour les arrêter maintenant'_

'_La mère ne nous laissera pas faire, vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait de Jane'_

'_Ou nous pouvons attendre plus tard, le temps est en notre faveur. Nous saurons utiliser nos armes en temps voulu'_

« Soit, mon ami. Je te laisse veiller sur cet enfant. Mais au moindre faux pas, de la mère ou de l'enfant, nous devrons intervenir »Prévint Aro en me regardant intensément. Je me retins de grogner.

Ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu pourrait être une bonne chose.

« Bien évidemment, nous en avons conscience »Répondit Carlisle.

Les Volturi s'éloignèrent lentement dans la nuit.

Gaby, Emmett, Jake et Embry les suivirent sur une bonne distance.

« C'est fini »Dit Rose en embrassant le front de Sarah en souriant.

Et d'un seul coup, la tension retomba.

Edward se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, posant une main sur la tête de Cooper qui s'était endormi.

« C'est fini »Répétai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de me tourner vers Sarah. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et je sentis sa fatigue.

« Vous croyez qu'on doit s'attendre à les revoir ? »Demanda Kate.

« Pas pour le moment. Ils ont des troupes à refaire »Assura Eléazar.

« De quoi parliez-vous pour son éducation ? »

Dans mon ton il y avait un peu trop de venin, mais ils me répondirent tout de même avec compréhension.

« Ils ont peur que Cooper devienne trop puissant, et décide de les attaquer »

« Ils tiennent à l'ordre qu'ils ont établi »

« Tu parles, ils ont peur pour leur trône ! Moi je dis que notre petit neveu préféré leur rabaissera leur caquet en temps voulu, et ils ne pourront rien faire contre »Déclara Rose.

« En attendant, on ne peut pas se permettre de les voir revenir »Fit Esme.

Je gardai pour moi les autres commentaires que j'avais en tête, et décidai

« Je vais coucher les enfants. Leah, si tu veux, il y a de la place dans la chambre de Sarah pour Sony »

Elle me sourit et me suivit.

J'occultai ce qui se passait à côté pour mieux me concentrer sur ma fille qui tombait de fatigue, mais aussi d'angoisse.

****

Doucement, j'installai Cooper dans son berceau, Sarah était à mes côtés, muette. Je les avais préparés pour la nuit, et à présent je les couchai.

« Bonne nuit, Coop' »Fit-elle en passant sa petite main sur le front de son frère.

Il ferma les yeux, et immédiatement, fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Je souris et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me tourner vers Sarah.

Elle me regarda, et se dirigea vers le rocking-chair. Je m'approchai et m'accroupis à ses pieds.

« Ca n'a pas été facile aujourd'hui, ma chérie » Elle ne répondit pas, et je vis les larmes faire briller ses yeux. Je me levai, et la pris sur mes genoux. Elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule, et prit ma main dans la sienne. « Je te demande pardon, j'aurais voulu que tu ne vois pas ça »

« Je n'aime pas les vampires »Dit-elle, et je me mordis la lèvre.

« Nous en sommes, chérie. Edward, et les Cullen, et…Moi »Fis-je, et elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es ma maman »Rectifia-t-elle, et je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

« Et je t'aimerai toujours »

« On pourra aller au parc, demain ? »Demanda-t-elle, et je savais qu'ainsi, elle demandait à faire quelque chose de normal. Je caressai ses cheveux et embrassai son front

« Oui. On appellera aussi mamie et papy »

« Coop', il est beau. Je l'aime »

Je restai muette une seconde avant d'avouer

« J'espère que tu m'aideras pour le voir grandir »

« Je dois le protéger »

« Si tu veux bien »Rectifiai-je.

« Je le veux » Elle leva la tête vers moi, et sourit timidement. « Tu me protégeras ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Tu es ma petite fille, toujours »

Elle reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine, et j'entamai le balancement du rocking-chair, la berçant.

Dehors, j'entendais les animaux nocturnes évoluer dans la forêt.

Dehors, j'entendais ma famille et mes amis se réjouirent du combat que nous avions gagné.

A la porte, j'entendis Edward arriver.

Il nous regarda et sourit.

Il approcha en refermant la porte derrière lui, et vint s'agenouiller à mes pieds. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent sur mon genou, et Sarah posa sa main dessus.

« Je t'aime, papa »Dit-elle et Edward cessa un instant de respirer avant de l'enlacer doucement

« Je t'aime, ma fille »

Elle sourit et déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de se réinstaller contre moi.

Edward et moi restâmes les yeux dans les yeux, alors que nos enfants s'endormaient profondément à nos côtés.

Quand on entendit Emmett, Gaby, Jazz, Jake et Embry revenir, je portai Sarah dans sa chambre. Elle s'accrocha inconsciemment à moi, puis la tête sur l'oreiller, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. J'embrassai doucement sa joue, et vis Sony dans un lit d'appoint à quelques pas.

Mains dans la main, Edward et moi rejoignîmes tout le monde dehors.

Déjà, les couples s'étaient reformés, et ne se lâchaient plus.

« Hey ! Alors, Bella, raconte-nous tout ! »Exigea Emmett assis dans l'herbe, Rose contre lui.

Je souris et m'assis sur les genoux d'Edward, sur un des fauteuils restés vide.

« C'est Cooper qui a tué Jane »Commençai-je, et je racontai ce qui s'était passé.

« Je vous jure, ça a été super impressionnant de voir Cooper disparaître ! »Assura Rosalie.

« En tout cas, rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre pour se détendre »Fit Gaby, et tout le monde rit.

« Tu t'es fait ratatiné par cette garde du corps »Se moqua Seth alors que les Quileute avaient repris forme humaine.

Gaby prit un regard outré

« Moi ? Mais ? Mais non ! Je m'amusais un peu avec elle »

« Tu te prenais une raclée, oui ! »

« Tu t'es fait battre par une fille ? »

Les plaisanteries fusèrent encore un moment avant que nous ne revenions à un sujet sérieux.

« Aro veut toujours plus de puissance, nous pouvons veiller à ce qu'il ne relance personne sur vous »Proposa Eléazar

« Il y pense. Mais il lui faut des hommes à nouveaux »Dit Edward.

« Il a accepté de nous donner une chance. Et il y avait des témoins. Il n'attaquera pas immédiatement »Assura Carlisle.

« Pourquoi parlait-il d'un faux pas de ma part ? »

« Tu es un nouveau-né, Bella. Il doit espérer avoir une ouverture grâce à toi »

« Seulement il ne sait pas le contrôle que tu as sur toi »Fit Jazz, et il me sembla noter une note d'agacement dans son ton.

Les conversations se firent plus espacées, jusqu'à devenir inexistantes.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Nous avions échappé à la menace immédiate.

Et nous étions indemnes.

****

Je raccrochai le combiné du téléphone après près d'une heure à y être restée accrochée.

Je soupirai en me demandant comment j'avais pu faire ça plusieurs fois auparavant. Avnat ma transformation en tout cas.

Dehors, j'entendis Sarah courir après Sony, Chou aboya joyeusement, et je serrai les poings. Il allait réveiller Cooper !

En entendant Cooper pleurer, je secouai la tête et allai le trouver. Je m'occupai de mon fils âgé d'un mois en me repassant les dernières semaines dans ma tête. Petit à petit, les Amazone et les Denali étaient partis. Ils avaient attendu si on entendait encore parler des Volturi, mais c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé à peine quelques jours après ma transformation.

Puis, j'avais enfin pu prévenir ma famille et mes amis humains de la naissance de mon fils. Renée et Charlie m'avaient chaudement félicitée, et j'avais reçu plusieurs présents avant de les voir. Patricia avait sauté au plafond, et nous avions organisé des sorties entre nous avec nos enfants. Nous allions au parc, et aux activités organisées pour les jeunes mères.

Ma transformation ne lui avait pas été trop difficile à gérer, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails, elle avait compris que quelque chose d'important se déroulait. Elle laissait cela de côté pour profiter de notre amitié.

« Maman, je peux avoir un jus de pommes? »

La voix enjouée de Sarah me ramena au présent. Je rendis sa tétine à Cooper et le pris avec moi pour accompagner Sarah dans la cuisine. Leah me sourit et installa Sony dans la chaise haute.

« Bien sûr. Il est l'heure de goûter, ensuite, on doit retrouver Patricia, tu le sais »

Je posai Cooper dans son berceau à mes côtés, et attrapai un verre pour ma fille. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se laver consciencieusement les mains, et je savais qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer avec Cooper.

Tous les deux étaient devenus inséparables, et il était difficile de faire comprendre à Cooper que sa sœur devait aller à l'école. Sarah s'installa au comptoir et me sourit quand je lui donnais son verre.

« Je pourrai faire un bisou à Tony, aujourd'hui ? »Demanda-t-elle alors que je préparai un biberon pour Cooper.

« S'il n'est plus malade, oui »

« Chouette ! Tu sais, à l'école, la maîtresse a dit qu'on pouvait emmener nos petits frères pour la fête »

« Tu sais bien que papa et moi serons là avec Cooper »

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra dans une discussion avec son frère.

Chou rentra dans la maison, et Sony le montra du doigt joyeusement.

« Tu veux bien m'attraper une serviette supplémentaire »Supplia Leah en combattant les grands gestes de son fils.

Je ris et l'aidai en entendant deux voitures arriver.

Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Edward dans la première, et la seconde ressemblait à celle de Gaby.

En un rien de temps, je vis Chou sortir en courant pour retrouver Mutant dans le jardin.

« Papa ! »Sourit Sarah en voyant Edward, Gaby et Haylee nous rejoindre.

Edward se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son front, puis il sourit à Leah et vint à mes côtés. Il revenait de l'hôpital, mais, même s'il avait eu à s'approcher de sang humain, il n'en avait pas l'odeur, et je lui souris.

« Salut ma petite gnome »Salua Gaby en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sarah qui éclata de rire.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Gaby ! »Râla Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille, et prenant une main de Cooper qui sourit.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? »Demandai-je juste pour la forme, puisque Gaby et Haylee revenaient toujours au moment du goûter, juste pour profiter de la vie de famille que nous avions.

« On a trouvé un endroit rien qu'à nous »Sourit Haylee et je me figeai pour la dévisager. Elle ajouta en prenant la main de Gaby dans la sienne « On déménage très bientôt, un peu plus dans le nord »

Je sentis le sourire d'Edward dans mon cou et me tournait vers lui.

« Tu savais ? »

Il m'embrassa au lieu de répondre

« Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! Une petite maison ? »S'intéressa Leah.

Haylee s'assit à ses côtés, et elles parlèrent installation pendant quelques minutes.

Enfin, je pus mettre Sarah et Cooper dans la voiture, Leah venait de prendre la sienne pour retourner à Forks. A présent, elle faisait souvent l'aller-retour pour deux ou trois jours avec nous, et repartait après.

« Revenez nous voir »Demandai-je à Gaby et Haylee alors qu'ils montaient dans leur propre voiture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On y va pour voir comment l'aménager. Le déménagement sera fait pour le prochain week-end. En attendant on repassera par ici »Sourit Haylee.

« Bien sur ! »Renchérit Gaby en saluant de la main Sarah et Cooper.

Je les vis partir ensemble, et souris en sentant les bras d'Edward autour de ma taille.

« Tu es obligée de partir maintenant ? »Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, et je me retins de me retourner pour l'embrasser, voire plus.

« Tu sais que c'est important pour moi et Sarah d'aller voir Pat »Lui rappelai-je et il acquiesça.

« Embrasse-la pour moi »

« Sans faute »Souris-je. « Bonne chasse »Murmurai-je avant de refermer la portière sur moi.

« Je t'aime »

« Pour toujours »

Je restai un instant le regard dans ses yeux, puis démarrai la voiture, et partis pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie humaine.

NOTE : alors ? Cette fin de bataille, ça vous va ?

Je sais, vous vous dites, mais qu'a-t-elle encore inventé, puisque sa fic est pas finie…Et bah…Je vous dirai rien ce soir loool

Ouais, sadique jusqu'au bout ! mdr

Bisous à demain (c'est promis)


	57. Chapter 57

Et voilà, le chapitre, comme promis ! Mais je ne sais pas si vous allez être ravi(e)s de le lire…Enfin, vous me direz ;)

Je suis contente que la bataille vous ait plu, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal, comme je vous l'ai dit, mais je me suis aussi pas mal amusée. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore des dédicaces

Demoisel : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(oups, on avait dit molo sur le i) mais tu sais comme ton aide a été précieuse aujourd'hui…Enfin, c'est ça de vouloir être sadique. Tu me diras si tu aimes mieux ainsi !

aude77 : je ne me moquerai pas, il a fallu que je fasse un break quand j'ai eu écrit ce passage, sinon je pleurais !

Darkgaby : tu déménages ! Un point c'est tout ! Mais tu vas voir, on ne va pas t'oublier *sifl*

Bigmonster4 : toujours accro aux MAJUSCULES ! xD wow je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais les mêmes idées que moi ! SORS DE MON CERVEAU !!

Miss Cannibal Princess : tes potes de Star fleet ? Bah attends que je ramène BOB mdr

hp-drago : désolée, mais Jane tout le monde voulait la voir morte, en particulier moi, donc bah voilà..

mamamoya : auteure sadique nationale ? xD

25lilou27 : que du bonheur ! Wow et pour moi aussi, t'inquiète j'ai encore quelques idées :p

Bonne lecture

**56-Epilogue**

**Six mois plus tard. **

**BELLA POV**

Sarah et Cooper jouaient dans le jardin en cette fin d'après-midi de septembre. Le soleil avait fait son apparition depuis le début de la semaine, donc je sortais très peu. Mais les enfants passaient toutes leurs après-midi dehors, toujours aussi inséparables. Et ce, malgré le léger miroitement de la peau de Cooper au soleil. Je souris, le côté humain qu'il y avait en lui se révélait surtout au soleil. Sinon, on voyait plutôt le vampire en lui.

Le vampire avec ses pouvoirs qui se développaient.

Le vampire quand il avait besoin de sang et non de viande.

J'entendis la Volvo nouvelle génération d'Edward se garer devant la maison. Je souris. Je n'avais pas vu mon mari depuis presque 30heures d'affilées qu'il était de garde à l'hôpital.

Cooper gazouilla alors qu'Edward passait dans la salle de bain.

« Maman, est-ce que papa reste ce soir ? » Demanda Sarah en se redressant.

J'hochai la tête, ravie que rien n'ait réellement perturbé cette année, depuis le départ des Volturi.

Rien, sauf mes besoins de nouvelle née qui refaisaient parfois surface. Dans ces cas-là, Jazz et Edward se chargeaient de me calmer, par une chasse en général, m'intéressant ainsi à autre chose qu'au sang que je cherchais.

« Oui, chérie »Répondis-je à ma fille.

Elle sourit en regardant derrière moi, et je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

« Bonjour tout le monde »Dit-il alors que Sarah nous rejoignait et que Cooper s'asseyait doucement. « Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »Demanda Edward en prenant Cooper dans ses bras.

Et je savais que notre fils allait se charger de lui montrer, pendant que Sarah s'installerait silencieusement sur ses genoux. Je me félicitai que ma fille sache s'acclimater à nous et à notre style de vie. Je les regardai une seconde puis allai préparer à diner.

****

Un peu plus tard, Edward et moi étions assis sur le perron, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder les étoiles. Nous profitions souvent de nos nuits pour nous retrouver en silence, simplement l'un avec l'autre.

Edward resserra son bras autour de ma taille, et je sentis ses lèvres dans ma nuque.

« Comment se sont passées ces heures à l'hôpital ? »Demandai-je en fermant les yeux et jouant avec ses doigts.

« Longues »Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, et je souris, sentant mon corps frémir d'anticipation. « Et pour toi ? »

« Sans fin »Dis-je, consciente que ma voix était bien plus rauque que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Edward se leva, me gardant dans ses bras, et en un éclair, nous étions dans notre chambre, ôtant nos barrières de vêtements avec hâte. Puis, lentement Edward embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps, et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau, jusqu'à le sentir en moi et me perdre dans le feu qu'étaient devenues ses prunelles.

Alors il retomba à mes côtés, et je me blottis contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse parfait. Il mêla nos doigts sur son ventre, et passa une main caressante dans mes cheveux.

« Je repartirai plus souvent pour plusieurs heures, si c'est pour un accueil comme celui-ci »Dit-il, amusé, et je le frappai sur le torse. « Ouch »

« Oh pardon ! Je voulais pas… »Il m'interrompit par un baiser, glissant ses doigts sur ma peau, et je me flagellai de ne pas contrôler ma force. Je le faisais toute la journée, alors le soir venu, Edward avait souvent un aperçu de ma force de nouvelle née. Enfin, il s'écarta un peu et m'observa doucement. « Quoi ? »Fis-je en entrelaçant nos doigts entre nos corps.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? »

Rosalie et Emmett.

Je secouai la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils appelleront quand ils seront dans l'avion »

Depuis le départ des Volturi, ils avaient fait des demandes d'adoption, et avaient eu une réponse positive la veille. Ils étaient partis immédiatement, un nourrisson leur était proposé.

Edward hocha la tête, pensif, et resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

« Oh ! Tu sais que Gaby a trouvé un raton laveur ? »

« Un quoi ? »Edward me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Je ris dans son cou, et expliquai

« Hier soir, Haylee a appelé, tu sais qu'ils nous attendent pour fêter l'ouverture de leur boutique animalière »Il hocha la tête, attendant que je continue « Et bien, par la même occasion, elle m'a dit que Gaby avait récupéré un raton laveur blessé l'autre jour »

« On ne le changera pas »Sourit-il en secouant la tête. « C'est les enfants qui seront contents »

« Ah non ! Ils ne l'approcheront pas ! » Et puis je soupirai.

« Quoi ? »

« Gaby en a fait un autre animal de compagnie. Haylee est amusée, mais moi pas. Et puis il lui a donné un nom ! »

« Je serai curieux… »

« Bluetooth »Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward rit encore plus et posa sa joue sur mon front.

Au bout d'un moment dans le silence, je le sentis se tendre, mais surtout, j'entendis Cooper qui paniquait.

Nous fûmes lever et habiller en un tour de mains, et j'arrivai dans la chambre de notre fils, une seconde avant Edward.

Cooper se mit à pleurer, et à la tête d'Edward, je savais que ce n'était pas rien. Je pris Cooper dans mes bras, et il ouvrit des yeux apeurés.

« Edward ? »M'inquiétai-je alors qu'il posait sa main sur le ventre de notre fils, en un geste apaisant.

« Il a…Il a lu dans les pensées d'Aro »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, et attendis une explication plus complète.

« C'est possible ? »Je vis que ma voix ramenait Edward au présent. Je posai une main sur sa joue, Cooper se calmait dans mes bras, et j'étais frustrée qu'il ne me montre pas ce qui se passait.

« Aro a prévu… »

« _Une attaque, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose !_ »Entendis-je Alice alors qu'elle arrivait chez nous.

Nous sortîmes la rejoindre dans le jardin, et elle vint embrasser son neveu sur le front. Je me doutai qu'elle pensait à quelque chose que Cooper et Edward étaient seuls à entendre, et son attitude m'irrita.

« Alice ! Que se passe-t-il, nom d'un chien ! »M'agaçai-je en voyant Jazz arriver aussi.

Alice leva les yeux sur moi, et je crus défaillir en voyant la lueur dans son regard.

« Aro a réveillé quelque chose qui n'a encore jamais été vu. Il veut s'en servir contre Cooper »

Je grognai sans retenue en serrant mon fils contre moi.

Comment osait-il ? Nous n'avions rien fait ! Mon fils était innocent, tout juste né…

La colère grimpa en flèche en moi, et je tendis Cooper à Alice avant de m'éloigner sous les arbres.

Je respirai lentement, et même si l'air ne me servait à rien, je savais que ce geste pouvait m'aider à m'apaiser. En plus, je sentis le pouvoir de Jazz agir sur moi, et je desserrai les poings de plus en plus.

Edward fit un pas vers moi, mais je savais que je risquais de l'attaquer, alors je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main. Il me regarda, semblant peser le poids de ma colère, et demanda

« Dans combien de temps, Alice ? »

« Et bien…Le monstre, c'est…Il a besoin de grandir et de se développer avant de pouvoir attaquer. Je ne peux rien dire tout de suite, mais on peut compter que ça ne sera pas avant une quinzaine d'années »Elle grimaça alors que je m'appuyai à un arbre, me concentrant sur le contact rude du tronc, plutôt que sur mon instinct qui voulait tuer.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon enfant alors qu'il ne serait pas encore un adulte…

Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon enfant qui était pourtant immortel grâce à son père…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser un monstre m'arracher une partie de moi-même.

La douleur m'acheva, et je tombai à genoux.

Edward passa ses mains autour de moi, et me serra contre lui.

« Il ne lui fera rien. On l'en empêchera. Et mourront tous ceux qui tenteront de vous approcher, toi et les enfants »

Nos yeux se soudèrent, et je lus la même angoisse, et fureur dans le regard d'Edward.

Nous allions faire front.

Quoiqu'il adviendrait.

**FIN.**

NOTE : ahahaahahahaha(rire super sadique)

Alors là je vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? Et bah c'est fait exprès ! MAIS on se calme, on respire et on écoute ce que j'ai à dire :

1° j'ai plein d'idées encore

2° malheureusement, ces idées ne sont pas suffisamment rapprochées dans le temps pour faire une série de chapitres qui se tiennent.

3° je vais faire une suite à cette fiction grâce à une série d'OS.

Alors ? Rassuré(e)s ?

Le seul hic ?

Et bien je vais devoir prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à mes OS, donc, je ne vais pas reposter avant quelques jours. Rassurez-vous, je remettrai un mot à la suite de ce chapitre pour vous tenir au courant à la minute.

loup77 :stp, ne m'envoie personne ! Je serai sage !! xd

Sur ce, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de vous avoir pour lecteurs-lectrices. Pour la preuve, cette fic a connu jusqu'au chapitre précédent 1036chapitres, un grand merci à vous ! Et j'attends bien sur encore des reviews pour celui-ci…Oh ! et si des idées vous viennent pour la suite, que vous voulez voir dans mes OS, dites le !

Bisous à trèèèès bientôt


	58. Chapter 58

**INTRODUCTION A LA SUITE**

Lecteurs, Lectrices,

Alors non, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre…Hihihi encore un faux espoir, je suis désolée.

En fait, je voulais juste prévenir que je ne vous ai pas oubliés, mais plutôt que je réfléchis à mes OS. Suite à la suggestion de ma chère Beta, Demoisel, je ne vais pas créer une nouvelle fiction pour mettre mes OS, mais je vais les mettre à la suite de cette note. De fait, la fiction en elle-même intitulée 'Parce que tu m'as quittée' sera le TOME 1, et les OS, seront tous rassemblés sous un titre que je n'ai pas encore choisi, et seront le TOME 2.

J'espère que c'est clair. De toute façon, en pratique, ça devrait être assez clair.

Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire le premier OS dans la semaine, en tous les cas, le week-end prochain vous l'aurez. Surveillez vos mails, j'ai envie de dire.

Bises à tous et à toutes, et merci pour votre patience.

Au plaisir de vous retrouver.

Spuffygirl92


	59. 59Tome21

I'm back !

Alors, je dois tout d'abord vous prévenir que les OS ne sont absolument pas dans mon champ de compétences, je vais donc tenter de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure. Et je compte sur vous pour m'y aider.

Comme promis, je donne une suite au Tome 1 'Parce que tu m'as quitté', et ce par 'Album de famille'. Je ne sais pas encore combien d'OS il y aura, simplement parce que tous les jours, ou presque, j'ai de nouvelles idées…Ouais, plutôt productif mon cerveau ! xD

Je tiens à remercier Demoisel, ma chère Beta, pour ses conseils hyper précieux ! Et de même à Caro30.

Et merci pour vos encouragements, j'ai aimé écrire le Tome 1, et je compte m'amuser sur le Tome 2. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et attends avec impatiente de vos nouvelles.

**TOME 2 : ALBUM DE FAMILLE**

**OS 1 **

**Cooper 11mois, Sarah presque 7ans**

**BELLA POV**

Patricia et moi avions accueilli Jake et Leah chez mon amie. Les enfants s'étaient retrouvés sur un tapis de jeux dans le salon, alors que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward nous avaient rejoints un peu plus tard. Et puis nous nous étions installés à table, et c'était toujours quelque chose de quasiment impossible avec Cooper.

« Sois sage, Cooper, s'il te plait »Avais-je prié en le mettant dans sa chaise haute.

Il avait souri, et j'avais entendu la plaisanterie d'Emmett

« Ca sera sa grande résolution de l'année »

« Emmett »Avait râlé Edward en prenant une main de Cooper dans la sienne. Ils avaient soudé leurs regards, et il avait été possible de croire que c'était un simple geste père-fils, mais j'avais compris qu'Edward pensait quelque chose pour Cooper.

« Sony, viens manger »Avait appelé Leah en courant après son fils de quatre ans entre la cuisine et le salon.  
Et j'avais vu Sony se réfugier auprès de Sarah qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Jacob avait fini par attraper son fils qui répétait

« S'Rah, S'Rah, S'Rah »

« Et bien, je crois que le monsieur veut avoir Sarah à côté de lui »S'était moquée Zach en apportant une assiette pour ma fille. J'avais hoché la tête, et désigné à Sarah de s'installer. Leah avait assis Sony à côté, et ma fille avait pris à cœur de s'occuper de tous les petits mecs qui l'entouraient, à savoir Cooper, Anthony-le fils de Patricia et Zach- et Sony. Edward avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille alors que nous pouvions voir le dévouement de Sarah. Elle souriait à Tony qui jouait avec sa nourriture, tendait un verre d'eau à Cooper, et riait avec Sony d'une bêtise qu'il disait.

Rose avait fini de donner son biberon à son fils adoptif, Nicolas, alors elle l'avait installé contre elle, et Patricia l'avait interrogée sur sa nouvelle vie de mère.

« A cet âge là, c'est une véritable découverte pour eux, et ils en sont tellement plus adorables »

« En ce moment, il sourit à tout ce qui lui passe sous les yeux »Etait intervenu Emmett, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rosalie, une main sur la tête de Nicolas. L'adoption s'était faite immédiatement. A peine l'avaient-ils vu, qu'Emmett et Rose étaient tombés sous le charme du nourrisson. Il n'était alors âgé que de quelques semaines, mais ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus les avaient charmés autant que le caractère accommodant qu'il avait immédiatement développé avec eux. Rosalie avait expliqué qu'elle avait cru voir en ce nourrisson l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en temps qu'humaine. Emmett quant à lui avait juré que Nicolas avait tendu les bras vers lui dès qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tous les trois avaient été une famille qui apprenait à vivre les uns avec les autres. Rosalie avait eu du mal parfois quand elle avait soif à s'occuper de son fils, mais Emmett avait pris le relais, et jamais Nick n'avait souffert à cause de ses vampires de parents. De fait, Rosalie était beaucoup plus joyeuse, et Emmett beaucoup plus stable, et moins prompt à dire ou faire des bêtises. Même s'il avait gardé son âme d'enfant, et que Nick ou même Cooper ne s'en plaignaient jamais.

« Je me souviens qu'Anthony souriait même quand une voiture nous passait devant alors qu'on attendait pour traverser »Avait raconté Patricia

« Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Rose, alors »S'était moqué Jake, et Rose lui avait lancé un regard noir devant lequel Jacob avait explosé de rire.

« Et ta voiture, au fait, Jake, tu l'as terminée ? »Avais-je demandé en me tournant vers lui alors qu'il était en train d'engloutir un beefsteak. Il avait avalé rapidement et m'avait souri

« J'en ai commencé une autre »

« Ah oui ? »S'était intéressée Rosalie, et j'avais souri. Ces deux là avaient beau rivalisé de surnoms plus ou moins flatteurs l'un pour l'autre, leur passion des voitures les réunissait.

Sachant qu'ils allaient monopoliser la conversation autour des voitures, et de la mécanique, j'avais jeté un œil à Cooper. Il était toujours tenté de mettre sa nourriture par terre, ou alors de téléporter telle ou telle chose jusqu'à lui pour ne pas avoir à regarder son assiette. Il avait eu l'air calme, alors j'avais vérifié que Sarah se débrouillait avant de me tourner vers Alice, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle était en train de chipoter dans son assiette le peu d'aliments qu'elle y avait mis. On avait partagé un sourire de connivences.

C'était toujours le plus compliqué d'avoir à partager nos repas avec des humains. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions réellement la patience de faire semblant de manger, alors c'était toujours un défi.

« Et ton travail, Bella ? »Avait demandé Patricia en proposant du vin à la tablée.

« Oh ! Rien de spécial, John veut que je l'aide à organiser un nouveau bal de charité »

« Oh ! Vraiment, dis, je pourrai t'aider ? »S'était enthousiasmée Alice en délaissant son assiette, et Jasper avait souri à ses côtés.

« La dernière fois, ça avait fait fureur »Avait fait remarquer Patricia en se penchant vers Alice à travers la table.

« Oui, et je pense que les jeunes pourraient développer des talents, qui sait »

« Je te vois venir, Alice. Tu sais que c'est Jane qui décide de ça »Je l'avais pointée du doigt et elle avait grimacé et murmuré

« Jane »

J'avais ri doucement, puis croisé son regard perdu.

Au même moment, j'avais vu Cooper et son regard qui voulait dire 'Je veux me téléporter'. J'avais posé une main sur son bras, et plongé mon regard dans le sien.

Autour de moi, Jazz et Zach s'étaient mis à parler de foot, Emmett s'était plongé dans la conversation d'une voix grave, et j'avais pu prévenir la catastrophe avec l'aide d'Edward.

Il s'était levé, comme si de rien n'était, et s'était agenouillé près de Cooper, comme s'il venait discuter avec lui pendant le repas.

« Cooper, non. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien » Il avait soupiré en croisant mon regard, et j'avais senti un vent de panique en moi, suivi d'un peu de calme. « Il me bloque à ses pensées »

J'avais souri, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et passé une main dans ses cheveux, en me penchant sur le front de Cooper.

« Sois sage, Cooper. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit. On ne joue pas avec ses pouvoirs »

Il m'avait regardée dans les yeux, et c'était avec horreur que j'avais vu son doudou apparaître entre ses bras. Je m'étais figée, écoutant autour de moi les conversations qui ne s'étaient pas interrompues.

« Cooper »Avait dit Edward, d'un ton ferme, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles humaines. « Pas devant Patricia, ni Zach »Avait-il ajouté en posant une main sur les lèvres de notre fils.

« Ca ira tu crois ? »Avais-je demandé, anxieuse.

Edward était resté un moment immobile, surement en train de parler en pensée à Cooper, puis il avait souri et l'avait embrassé sur le front.

« Il veut se faire intéressant »Avait-il ajouté en m'embrassant doucement avant de reprendre sa place à une chaise de moi.

J'avais lancé un regard inquiet à Cooper qui s'était replongé dans la dégustation d'un morceau de pain, puis j'avais repris le fil de la conversation que tenaient Patricia, Alice et Leah sur les derniers jours de congés qui nous restaient.

« …On ne viendra pas, avec Jazz, on doit retrouver Carlisle et Esme chez des amis »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas présents, aujourd'hui ? »Avait demandé Patricia en prenant un morceau de dessert.

« Ils sont chez des vieux amis »Avais-je répondu. Et en moi-même j'avais souri. Par vieux amis, on entendait vieux en âge, même si je ne savais pas exactement depuis combien de temps les sœurs Denali étaient nées.

« Au fait, vous vous installerez dans leur maison ? »Avait interrogé Leah en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

« Oui. Ca sera plus simple étant donné qu'on sera quand même sept avec Rose, Emmett et Nick »

« Ah mais Nicolas ne compte pas, un bébé ça dort n'importe où »Etait intervenue Patricia, et j'avais acquiescé.

« De toute façon, chez Jake, il n'y aurait jamais de place pour tout le monde »

Et la question était close.

Soudain, Anthony et Cooper avaient rivalisé à celui qui rirait le plus fort, et Sarah s'y était mise aussi, vite suivie de Jasper. Et deux choses s'étaient produites en même temps.

D'abord, j'avais vu Cooper atterrir dans mes bras, et instinctivement, je l'avais serré contre moi, même si je m'étais inquiétée de la réaction de Patricia et Zach.

Ensuite, tout le monde riait aux éclats, sans qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de dit.

Et puis, j'avais croisé les yeux de Jazz. Il avait regardé Cooper avec un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est lui »Avait-il soufflé, et nous avions baissé nos regards sur mon fils.

Etait-il en train de jouer avec ses pouvoirs ?

J'avais profité de l'euphorie générale pour mettre les choses au point avec Cooper. Je l'avais installé sur mes genoux de manière à pouvoir plongé mon regard dans le sien.

« Cooper Cullen ! »

Son regard s'était porté sur moi au ton ferme de ma voix, et j'avais remercié Jazz de pouvoir contrôler mes émotions pour agir auprès de Cooper.

« Maintenant ça suffit, ce jeu. Si tu continues, plus personne ne s'intéressera à toi » J'avais vu de l'hésitation dans son regard, alors j'avais ajouté, plus doucement. « Tu sais que c'est un secret »

Nous étions restés les yeux dans les yeux, et sa main s'était posée sur ma gorge. Alors, j'avais vu défiler une série d'images où Edward, Sarah et moi étions tous autour de lui. Ou alors, ça avait été des images des membres de notre famille qui s'occupaient de lui. J'avais souri, comprenant qu'il souhaitait simplement être tranquillement entouré de sa famille, sans personne autour. J'avais embrassé son front alors que les fous rires cessaient autour de nous. Le silence s'était installé, et j'avais croisé le regard perdu de Patricia.

Personne n'avait su où se mettre, puis Emmett avait détendu l'atmosphère avec ses sempiternelles remarques.

« Qui a mis du poil à gratter dans les assiettes ? »

Jacob avait étouffé un nouvel éclat de rire, et Leah lui avait donné une tape sur le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous, les gars ! »S'était interrogée Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je propose une corvée »Avait dit Edward, et j'avais souri

« Comme tu en parles… »Avait commencé Patricia, et Edward avait levé les mains devant lui.

« Tu sais très bien que tu as la machine à laver »

« Elle ne fonctionne plus depuis ce midi »Avait défié Pat, et Emmett avait pointé Edward du doigt, moqueur.

« Allez, oust, les mecs, au boulot ! »Avait décrété Rosalie en se levant, pour installer Nick dans son landau.

Evidemment, les regards des hommes s'étaient agrandis d'étonnement, et nous avions ri.

J'en avais profité pour m'approcher du canapé, Cooper serré dans mes bras. Ma tête s'était posée sur la sienne, et il m'avait tenu la main pendant un moment où tout le monde s'activait autour de nous.

« Il a besoin que tu restes avec lui »Avait fait remarquer Leah en donnant un crayon de couleur à Sony.

« Hum…Je crois aussi qu'il fatigue »

J'avais vu la main d'Edward passer dans les petits cheveux de Cooper avant qu'il ne s'assoit à mes côtés.

Sarah s'était mise à la table basse avec Sony, et nous les avions vus dessiner ensemble, en se prêtant des crayons, ou intervenant sur la feuille de l'autre. Bientôt, Alice s'était assise prêt de Sarah pour lui donner un cours de stylisme, et Emmett et Jake avaient pris une feuille chacun pour gribouiller plutôt que dessiner. Sony s'était amusé à imiter son père, et c'était devenu un concours quand Edward s'y était joint.

On avait ri de bons cœurs aux paris qui s'étaient lancés, mais quand enfin, Anthony s'était assoupi par terre, entre nous, Cooper avait bâillé et Sarah avait voulu lire avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Patricia et Leah m'avaient aidée à installer Sarah, Cooper et Sony sur le tapis de jeux pour la séance lecture. J'étais restée prêt de Cooper, en prévention d'autres manifestations de ses pouvoirs, et il avait gardé mon doigt entre les siens. Doucement, j'avais entendu Sarah buter sur certains mots, alors que les couples se réunissaient sur l'espace de danse qui avait été dégagé. La musique en sourdine avait surtout laissé entendre des slows, et chacun avait évolué à son rythme, quand il le voulait.

J'avais croisé le regard d'Edward plusieurs fois alors qu'il discutait avec Zach de leur travail respectif. J'avais lu l'amour qui nous unissait, et le calme qui nous parcourait en voyant nos enfants ainsi installés. Des conversations privées avaient remplacé les propos échangés dans notre groupe, et à quelques minutes des douze coups de minuit, alors que Sarah et les garçons s'étaient endormis, je m'étais levée pour rejoindre Edward sur le fauteuil d'où il me regardait. J'avais souri et tendu la main vers lui alors qu'un nouveau slow commençait. Il avait pris ma main et m'avait attirée à lui en m'enlaçant doucement contre son torse. Il nous avait conduits sur cette musique langoureuse jusque sous la branche de gui.

« Tu es merveilleuse »Avait-il chuchoté, et j'avais oublié à nouveau la présence de notre famille autour de nous.

J'avais souri de manière éblouissante, et j'avais vu avec plaisir ses yeux se rétrécir.

Mes lèvres s'étaient rapprochées des siennes et alors que le premier coup de minuit sonnait, nous nous étions unis dans un profond baiser.

« Bonne année »Avais-je soufflé contre ses lèvres et j'avais senti son étreinte s'accentuer autour de ma taille, moulant nos corps à la perfection.

NOTE : alors ? Pas terrible, hein ? Ouais, je vais faire un maximum pour le suivant. Donnez-moi vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça ne pourra que faire du bien à l'histoire !

Etant donné que j'ai ENFIN repris les cours à la fac, je ne vais plus avoir le temps de poster quotidiennement, mais je ferai en sorte de poster au moins un OS chaque week-end, et peut-être, si j'ai le temps, un deuxième en semaine.

Bien sur j'attends vos idées, si vous en avez, et merci à ceux et celles qui m'en ont donnée.

Bisous.


	60. Chapter 60

Et un nouvel OS, comme promis !

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements quant au précédent, mais, ça ne m'a pas convaincu. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un OS qui me plait bien, même si j'ai encore à apprendre. Critiquez, critiquez !

Un ENORME MERCI à Demoisel, pour celui-ci, et pour son aide, en général !

FangBangers : pour te répondre, il ne s'agira pas de suite, comme on l'entend dans le sens où chaque OS suivra juste après le précédent. Je l'ai expliqué en note, j'ai des idées, mais pas suffisamment proches dans le temps pour constituer des chapitres à proprement dits qui se suivraient comme dans le Tome 1. De fait, chaque OS présentera un moment de la vie des personnages. J'espère que c'est clair. Lol

NaoO : hey ! Je ne t'ai pas répondu individuellement, parce que peut-être que ça intéresse d'autres lecteurs/lectrices de savoir. Je compte en effet, tenter de développer par l'intermédiaire du couple Bella/Edward, la vie des autres personnages pour donner une vue d'ensemble de la vie des Cullen.

Darkgaby : je suis sur que ça va te plaire ;)

Et bien sur, merci à tous et toutes les autres !

Juste, étant donné certaines remarques très constructives pour le précédent OS, j'ai fait des modifications, si ça vous dit de le relire, avant celui-ci.

Bonne lecture

**OS2**

**Cooper 11mois, Sarah presque 7ans, Sony quatre ans et Nick 9mois**

**SARAH POV**

Papa avait garé la voiture devant la grande maison de Carlisle et Esme qui étaient partis avec Alice et Jasper voir les Denali. Tonton Emmett s'était garé à côté. Et il avait regardé maman avec son sourire qui la fait toujours sourire. Cooper s'était réveillé un peu avant, et il avait abandonné son doudou pour regarder la maison.

« Je m'occupe de tout amener dans les chambres »Avait déclaré papa en sortant de la voiture.

Maman s'était tournée vers moi en souriant, et à nouveau j'avais ressenti son amour. Toujours, même maintenant avec Cooper et papa, enfin Edward, elle me regardait comme avec mon autre papa, comme si j'étais la seule, mais surtout comme étant à ma place parmi eux.

« Tu peux garder ton frère, chérie, le temps que Rose et moi rangions un peu ? »

« D'accord »

Alors papa avait ouvert ma portière, Chou était sorti en s'ébrouant de la voiture. J'étais allée de l'autre côté pour prendre Cooper. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la portière, j'avais vu mon petit frère disparaître de la voiture pour aller s'asseoir sur les marches du perron.

« Cooper ! »Avais-je appelé.

« Hey bonhomme, ne fais pas ça à ta sœur ! »S'était exclamé tonton Emmett en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

Je les avais rejoints et Cooper avait souri, fier de lui.

« Il est toujours comme ça »Avais-je râlé

« Il veut se rendre intelligent »

« Bah il l'est pas ! »Avais-je assuré en entrant dans le salon, et tonton Emmett avait éclaté de rire.

Je m'étais détournée, habituée par sa réaction, et m'étais assise sur le canapé en voyant Chou redescendre les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se moquer de toi ? »Avait demandé tatie Rose en posant Nick par terre, tonton Emmett s'installant dans un fauteuil avec Cooper sur ses genoux.

« Je ne me moque pas ! C'est juste terriblement drôle de voir Coop faire tourner sa sœur en bourrique »

« Em' »Avais-je entendu papa dire en passant la porte. « Ne te laisse pas faire, ma chérie »Avait-il ajouté en passant une main doucement dans mes cheveux.

J'avais hoché la tête, réfléchissant déjà à demander de l'aide à tonton Gaby.

« Oula ! Tu as le regard de ta mère quand tu fais ça ! »S'était écrié tonton Emmett, et j'avais souri avec mon sourire machévalique…Euh non…Machiavélique, comme disait tatie Alice.

« C'est pas le tout, mais on a du rangement à faire. Tu surveilles Nick, Emmett »Avait déclaré Rosalie, et il avait acquiescé en faisant des grimaces à Cooper.

« Papa, je peux aider, tu sais »Avais-je assuré en me levant.

Papa s'était retourné vers moi, et j'avais vu qu'il écoutait ailleurs. Je savais qu'il était en train d'écouter maman quelque part dans la maison.

« Tu as raison, ma puce. Si tu venais m'aider à ranger les courses que maman a faites hier ? »

J'avais acquiescé et il m'avait tendu la main.

On était allé ensemble dans la cuisine, et j'avais profité pour observer la maison.

« C'est grand »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Je vais me perdre »

Papa avait ri en secouant la tête.

« Mais non ! Tu sais qu'on ne laisserait jamais ça arriver »

J'avais souri, et il avait commencé à sortir les affaires des sacs, me les tendant en même temps. Au dessus de ma tête, il y avait des pas, et j'avais hâte de monter voir maman et la chambre où on allait dormir. Au salon, on entendait Cooper et Nicolas rire, et parfois, je voyais papa qui souriait. Il était fort. N'importe où où il était, il savait ce qui se passait ailleurs.

J'avais une bouteille de lait dans la main pour la mettre au frigo quand Emmett avait dit

« Attention, 'Cooper's transport' est en route »

Et alors on savait que Cooper s'était téléporté quelque part.

« Il est là ! »Avais-je dit en le voyant juste derrière la porte du frigo quand je la refermais.

« 'Rah »Avait-il dit en me montrant du doigt.

Je m'étais agenouillée devant lui, et il avait posé sa main sur ma gorge. J'avais vu plusieurs images de gâteau au chocolat, et papa avait ri à côté.

« Maman, Cooper il veut du gâteau au chocolat »Avais-je annoncé sans crier, je savais qu'elle m'entendrait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, maman était dans la cuisine, et elle souriait.

« C'est pas l'heure de goûter, Coop. Sarah, tu veux venir avec moi, on va vider les valises, et puis vous pourrez jouer, après »

J'avais acquiescé, et maman avait pris Cooper dans ses bras, et ma main dans la sienne. On avait monté les escaliers, et tout au bout, il y avait encore des marches, et puis on était arrivé devant la porte. J'avais ouvert, ma bouche était restée ouverte, tellement c'était beau.

« C'est ici que papa dormait avant »Avait expliqué maman en me souriant.

J'étais entrée et m'étais précipitée à la grande fenêtre, en face. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, et allaient jusqu'à l'infini. Maman s'était mise à côté de moi, et on avait regardé dehors.

« Ou ! »Avait dit Cooper en montrant du doigt Chou qui reniflait tout autour de la maison.

« Chou, oui »Avait souri maman en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. « On s'occupe de vos affaires ? »Avait-elle proposé, et nous nous étions attelées à l'organisation de la chambre.

Il y avait un petit lit pour moi, et puis un lit pour Cooper.

Alors que j'ouvrais un sac où j'avais mis mes poupées, Cooper s'était déplacé à quatre pattes vers la porte, en babillant.

« Voilà tonton Gaby et tatie Haylee »Avait dit maman, et j'avais couru en bas pour leur dire bonjour.

« Hey ! Ouistiti et ma princesse ! »

Tonton Gaby avait déjà Cooper dans les bras quand j'étais descendue.

« Gaby ! Gaby ! Tonton Emmett il s'est moqué de moi ! »M'étais-je plainte en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Où est ce traitre ? »Il s'était immédiatement mis en position de chasseur, et j'avais éclaté de rire. Il était toujours trop drôle dans cette position, avec ses gros yeux qui ne faisaient même pas peur.

« Salut vous deux »Maman était venue nous rejoindre, et Coop s'était penché vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Elle l'avait fait, en conduisant Gaby et Haylee dans le salon.

« Il a bien grandi encore celui-là »Avait fait remarquer Haylee, et maman avait souri

« Il grandit en même temps que ses bêtises ! »

« Ca c'est mon ouistiti préféré ! »Tonton Gaby avait montré du doigt Cooper et maman et Haylee avaient levé les yeux au ciel. « Bon alors, Em se cache ? »Avait-il demandé en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Il est avec tatie Rose et Nick »Avais-je murmuré à son oreille, et il m'avait faite passer sur son dos. J'avais enroulé mes bras et jambes autour de lui, et il était monté en 'mission' à l'étage.

J'avais très envie de rire, alors j'avais mis ma tête dans son cou, et il avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour dire 'chut'. J'avais acquiescé, et on était monté très, très doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Tonton Emmett était sorti de la chambre avec Nick dans les bras, et Gaby avait crié

« Bouhouuuuuu ! »

Emmett avait sursauté, et il avait mis Nick devant lui, comme un bouclier.

« Haha ! Tu te sers de ton fils pour bouclier ? Tu n'as pas honte ! »Avait demandé Gaby, et j'avais vu tonton Emmett voler au dessus du sol.

Il avait grimacé, et serré Nicolas dans ses bras, s'amusant à faire des grimaces.

J'avais éclaté de rire quand le pied de tonton Emmett avait fait tomber un vase à Esme, et qu'il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche, et ses yeux grands ouverts, comme je faisais si je faisais tomber quelque chose.

« Ah bah voilà, si vous cassez la maison, où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? »Etait intervenue tatie Rose en souriant.

« Dans les arbres ! »Avais-je assuré, et tonton Gaby avait hoché la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

« Gaby ! Bella et Edward ne vont pas être très ravis de cette idée ! »

Il avait haussé les épaules

« Ca sera notre secret »Avait-il murmuré en me reposant au sol.

Et on avait appuyé nos douces l'un contre l'autre, en preuve d'accord.

« Alors ? On va s'occuper de tes poupées, chérie ? »Avait demandé maman en nous rejoignant, Cooper dans ses bras.

« Moi je vais préparer le goûter »Avait annoncé tatie Rose, et Emmett lui avait donné Nicolas.

« Tu as emmené Mutant ? »Avait demandé tonton Emmett à tonton Gaby.

« Oui »

« Alors…Que penserais-tu qu'on… »Je n'avais pas entendu la suite, mais je savais qu'ils allaient surement aller courir avec Mutant et Chou dans les bois.

« Maman, on va bientôt voir Sony ? »

On était arrivé dans la chambre, et maman avait posé Cooper dans son lit, avec son doudou.

« On va les voir tout à l'heure. Leah m'a dit que Sony t'avait demandée aussi »

« Chouette ! »

Et je m'étais concentrée sur le rangement de mes poupées que j'emmenais toujours avec moi. Il y avait Sophie, ma poupée que je traînais partout. Et puis sa meilleure amie, Maria. C'était mes préférées, mais j'avais aussi le tout petit bébé, Peter, parce que c'était un garçon. Je les avais installées sur mon lit, avec les coussins, et j'étais en train de sortir mon réveil, quand Cooper avait ri

« 'Rah ! »

Et j'avais vu Sophie disparaître.

« Cooper ! »Avais-je râlé en me tournant vers lui, mais ma poupée n'était pas dans son lit. « Maman, Coop a encore caché Sophie ! »

« Cooper, tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle »Avait-elle dit, et il avait ri encore plus en tendant les bras.

J'avais pris son doudou de ses mains, et j'étais partie à la recherche de ma poupée.

Cooper s'était téléporté devant moi, avec un air triste. Il savait pourtant que quand il me prenait ma poupée, je lui prenais son doudou. Mais tout le temps il faisait la tête quand je le faisais. Je l'avais contourné en serrant le doudou dans mes bras, et j'avais rejoint tatie Rose à la cuisine.

« Oui, ma puce ? »Avait-elle dit.

« Cooper m'a encore pris Sophie. Tu sais où elle est ? »

Je m'étais approchée d'elle, pour la voir faire une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux. Elle s'était tournée et retournée pour la chercher

« Bah, elle n'est pas avec moi. Tu as demandé à papa ? Il est dans le garage »

J'avais souri, pour la remercier et j'étais allée dans le garage. La porte était fermée, et je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller toute seule, alors j'avais frappé à la porte.

« Entre Sarah »Avais-je entendu la voix de papa, et c'était avec plaisir que j'avais vu Sophie sur la voiture de papa.

« Ah ! Sophie…Il est méchant hein ! »

« Je vois que tu as réquisitionné Junior »Avait-il dit en montrant le doudou de Cooper et j'avais hoché la tête.

« Oui. Et il est triste, mais tant pis »Et j'avais quitté la pièce pour retrouver maman, Haylee et Rosalie dans le salon.

« Alors, tu l'as retrouvée ? »

« Oui. Elle était avec papa »

Je m'étais installée par terre, à côté de la table basse.

« Bon, alors, ça se passe comment à l'animalerie ? »Avait demandé maman, et je m'étais rapprochée pour les écouter.

J'adorais les animaux, et tonton Gaby avait promis qu'il me donnerait un animal rien que pour moi, quand je serai plus grande.

« Et bien, malgré les congés, on a des commandes, l'autre jour encore… »

J'avais détourné mon attention quand j'avais entendu des pneus de voitures devant la maison. J'avais regardé maman avec un grand sourire, et elle avait acquiescé.

Rosalie était allée ouvrir la porte et Chou était entré en courant. Cooper avait applaudi et j'avais vu Sony faire de grands signes de sa place dans la voiture de tonton Jake et Leah.

« Salut tout le monde »

« Tonton Jake ! » J'avais couru vers lui, et il m'avait faite tourner dans les airs.

Quand il m'avait reposée, j'avais vu tonton Emmett et Gaby revenir, et papa tenait maman dans ses bras.

« Sarah, Sarah ! »

« Sony ! »

Leah avait laissé Sony descendre de voiture, et il était venu me faire un câlin.

« Tu lui as manqué depuis le jour de l'an »Avait souri Leah, et on était rentré à la maison.

« Lui aussi »Avais-je assuré, et Gaby avait grimacé

« Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Mais oui, tonton Gaby ! »J'avais déposé un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu viens Sony ? »Avais-je demandé en désignant la table.

« Je vais vous sortir les feutres »Avait dit papa, et Sony et moi nous nous étions installés à la grande table, pendant que les adultes se mettaient autour de la table basse. Haylee et Emmett apportaient du thé et coca pour Jake et Leah, Rose avait Nick sur les genoux, et maman Cooper.

« Papa, je peux avoir un peu de coca, s'il te plait ? »

« D'accord, Sony, tu en veux aussi ? »

« Oui, merci »

Papa avait hoché la tête, et en un rien de temps, alors que j'avais à peine choisi un premier feutre, il nous avait rapportés un verre chacun.

Et puis, comme toujours, Sony et moi nous étions amusés à dessiner sur la feuille de l'autre. Il avait commencé, encore, à tirer un trait sur ma feuille, et j'en avais fait autant sur la sienne. Evidemment, ça n'était drôle que si nous changions de couleurs, et si nous nous écrivions dessus par la même occasion. On avait éclaté de rire, alors que mon feutre avait atteint son nez, et au moment où Sony tendait le bras pour faire la même chose sur moi, il avait été arrêté.

« Cooper ! »Je m'étais tournée vers lui, en faisant les gros yeux, et il avait souri, de son sourire terriblement craquant. « T'es pas drôle ! »Avais-je assuré, et puis il s'était téléporté sur mes genoux. « Arrêtes avec ton bouclier ! »Avais-je demandé en l'installant correctement.

« 'Rah »

Et il s'était amusé, alors que j'avais fait un bisou sur son front, à faire voltiger tous les feutres au dessus de nous.

Et ça avait encore dégénéré.

« Je veux le bleu ! »Avait dit Sony en tendant le bras vers le feutre en question, mais Cooper avait fait tourner encore plus vite les feutres, alors il avait fallu qu'on se dépêche. Sony avait attrapé deux feutres, et me les avait donnés. On avait acquis la technique, avec lui. Si on gardait les objets dans nos mains, Cooper ne pouvait plus les faire bouger. J'avais tendu la main pour en prendre un dans les airs quand j'en cognai un. Il était tombé au sol, et on avait ri en le voyant faire. Soudain, les feuilles volaient en même temps que les feutres, et Cooper s'amusait à les faire voler en bougeant ses mains pour les diriger.

Bien évidemment, Cooper s'amusait aussi à les faire voler dans toute la pièce, et du coup, l'un d'eux cogna la tête de tonton Jake.

« Oups, pardon ! »Avais-je dit en posant ma main sur ma bouche, étouffant un éclat de rire.

« C'est Cooper »Avait dénoncé Sony, en souriant.

Aucun de nous n'était très gêné de jouer ainsi.

« Mais c'est qu'on se fait attaquer par la nouvelle génération ! »Fit Jake en se levant, faisant de gros yeux très rigolos.

On avait explosé de rire, et Gaby était intervenu

« Au vol ! Tu m'as volé mon pouvoir, ouistiti ! »

Cooper avait tourné la tête vers lui, reconnaissant son surnom, et avait applaudi. On savait tous que ce n'était pas du vol, tonton Gaby était capable de prendre son pouvoir, encore. Mais c'était drôle quand il disait ça, parce qu'on était sûr qu'il allait faire des bêtises, et des fois, il faisait un concours avec Cooper, pour tenir des objets le plus longtemps possible en l'air. Et à chaque fois, il faisait des grimaces pour nous faire rire.

« I »Avait souri Coop.

« Et tu en es fier ! Edward ! Je veux le service des réclamations ! »

« Alors là, faut voir avec Sarah et Emmett, ce sont eux qui en sont chargés »Avait répondu papa en riant.

Gaby s'était tourné vers moi, et m'avait demandé

« Où est-ce qu'on écrit qu'on n'est pas d'accord ? »

J'avais souri, et je lui avais tendu une feuille et un feutre.

Il avait hoché la tête, avait pris une chaise pour s'y installer, et avait tiré sa langue sur le côté, comme s'il était concentré.

« Alors, ça comme ça…Et puis ça avec une boucle, et là un petit chapeau »Avait-il murmuré tout en dessinant quelque chose qu'il me cachait.

Sur mes genoux Cooper sautillait de joie, et j'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir voir ce que mon tonton avait fait.

« Sarah, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, et on réfléchira à la punition, d'accord ? »Avait demandé Emmett, de son fauteuil.

J'avais acquiescé, et enfin, Gaby m'avait tendue la feuille.

J'avais explosé de rire, en reconnaissant une caricature de Cooper avec une queue de singe, sur un arbre. Et puis Sony et moi, on était à côté, chacun avec une fourche et en train de tirer la langue.

« Tu dessines trop bien ! »

« C'est beau »Avait ajouté Sony, à côté de moi.

« D'où tu fais mon fils avec une fourche ? Dans la famille, on a de la fourrure ! »Avait demandé tonton Jake, et tout le monde avait ri.

« Fais-moi voir, chérie »Avait demandé maman, et j'avais laissé tonton Gaby prendre Cooper sur ses genoux, pour apporter la feuille à maman.

Papa explosa de rire

« C'est encore mieux que dans ta tête ! »

« Je suis le directeur de réclamations ! Je veux voir »Avait exigé tonton Emmett, et la feuille était passée jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait étudiée avec attention, tatie Rose penchée sur son épaule.

« Il manque un gros nez rouge sur Sony »Avait-elle dit avec sérieux, et on avait encore ri.

« Attends qu'on dessine Nick, tu vas voir ! »Avait menacé tonton Jake en revenant s'asseoir.

« Bien, bien. Et la punition ? »Etait intervenue Haylee en levant les mains devant elle.

« Tu es ma secrétaire ? »Avait souri tonton Emmett, et Rose lui avait tapé l'épaule en faisant les gros yeux.

« En tout bien tout honneur, Rose, tu le sais » Il s'était penché sur elle, et l'avait embrassée. J'avais mis ma main devant ma bouche, étouffant un rire. « La punition est pour Cooper…Il doit faire léviter Gaby »

J'avais ri, alors que les adultes retenaient leurs éclats de rire. On savait pourtant qu'avec ce 'service des réclamations', il ne fallait pas se plaindre, ou alors ça nous retombait dessus. Tonton Gaby grimaça pourtant

« Traître ! Tu vas voir pendant la chasse ! »

Tonton Emmett avait fait l'innocent, et Cooper était revenu dans les bras de maman.

« Je crois qu'il y a un monsieur qui est fatigué »Avait-elle fait remarquer.

Tout le monde était revenu autour de la table basse, et Sony et moi étions retournés à nos dessins, plus calmement, alors que papa avait mis de la musique pour calmer l'atmosphère.

NOTE : et voilà, un second aperçu de la vie des Cullen. Et pour ceux qui se demandent où je vais, rassurez-vous, j'ai mis des petits cailloux pour pas me perdre (ok, je file me planquer ! xD)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et aussi, si vous avez des questions, ou des envies !

Bisous.


	61. Chapter 61

Me revoici ! XD Vous attendiez avec impatience, pas vrai ?

Alors voilà, j'ai refait, et refait mon plan pour ces OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, merci d'être si patient(e)s entre les post

Demoisel : toujours aussi efficace et merveilleuse ! Merci, merci !

Darkgaby : reprends-toi, va ! Tu sais bien que je m'éclate

BellaSwanCullen17 : lis, et tu sauras *siffle*

Clair de lune : attention aux POV !lol

Et puis aux autres, et bien, patience, et merci pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture

**OS 3**

**Sarah 13ans, Cooper 7ans, Nicolas 7ans**

**EDWARD POV**

En garant ma toute nouvelle Volvo devant la maison, j'avais su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais soupiré, et marché jusqu'à l'intérieur. D'où j'étais, j'entendais les pensées et remontrances d'Emmett et Bella.

'_Ils sont incroyables'_ Avait pensé Emmett, et j'étais entré dans le salon.

« …Oh ! Ne pense pas à te réfugier derrière ton père, jeune homme »Avait menacé Bella en s'adressant à Cooper.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Avais-je demandé en les rejoignant autour de la grande table à manger autour de laquelle on ne s'installait quasiment jamais.

Ca devait vraiment être grave.

« Demande-donc à ces messieurs »Avait proposé Bella en me désignant Cooper et Nick, tous les deux assis, la tête baissée. Quand je m'étais tourné vers eux, mon fils avait relevé la tête, plein d'espoir. Et j'avais serré les poings, il aimait me bloquer ses pensées, mais dans ce genre de cas, j'aurais aimé qu'il me les donne.

« Ils ont trouvé amusant de se battre dans la cour de récréation, et surtout d'embarquer tout le monde dans la bagarre. Résultat, deux blessés, et plusieurs égratignures »Rose avait répondu, d'un ton mécontent.

'_Emmett et toi étiez sensés les canaliser, et empêcher qu'ils se battent !'_M'avait-elle accusé, et je m'étais assis près de Bella.

Elle était tendue à mes côtés, doucement, j'avais posé ma main sur sa jambe. Nous nous étions regardés du coin de l'œil, et puis je m'étais intéressé à mon fils et son cousin par adoption.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? »Avais-je demandé.

Aucun n'avait relevé la tête.

'_C'est pas nous qui avons commencé'_

« Alors qui a commencé ? »Avais-je demandé, suite aux pensées de Nicolas.

Il avait relevé des yeux paniqués, et Cooper avait soupiré.

« Cooper, tu as quelque chose à dire ? »Etait intervenue Bella.

« Il nous a traité de monstres, alors on s'est défendu »Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et avait relevé ses yeux dorés vers nous.

'_Ca n'est pas une raison'_

« Tu as raison, Rose. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on vous laisse vous battre de cette manière ? »Avais-je répondu.

« Mais on n'allait pas se laisser faire ! »S'était insurgé Nicolas, et Emmett était intervenu

« Il y a toujours le moyen d'ignorer. Plus vous répondrez à ses attaques, et plus il insistera » J'avais regardé mon frère avec fierté. C'était fou les changements qu'il y avait eu en lui depuis qu'il était responsable de Nicolas ces sept dernières années.

« Vous savez que la bagarre n'est pas un recours »Avait rappelé Bella.

« Le directeur a dit quelque chose ? »Avais-je demandé en me tournant vers elle.

Elle avait plongé son regard, maintenant bien doré, dans le mien, et avait grimacé

« Jazz l'a convaincu de ne rien faire. C'est vrai que tous les élèves sont dans le coup, mais je refuse de laisser courir »Avait-elle répondu en finissant sa phrase en regardant les garçons.

Ils avaient baissé la tête, ruminant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne pense pas que la partie de base-ball de dimanche aura lieu »Avait proposé Rosalie avant d'être interrompue, de manière virulente

« Maman ! »

« Tatie ! »

'_Ca me va' _Avait pensé Emmett, et j'avais vu Bella hocher la tête.

Cooper avait du voir tout ça, parce qu'il avait grogné et j'avais du intervenir

« Cooper ! Ca vous apprendra à vous battre ainsi à l'école. Surtout que tu sais que les autres ne sont pas aussi résistants que toi »

« Mais ! »Il avait refermé la bouche avant d'en dire plus.

« Donc, ce week-end, pas de base-ball, et dès demain, vous irez vous excuser auprès des blessés »Avait commandé Bella en se levant.

« Et je ne veux plus entendre d'échos de ce genre dorénavant, jeunes hommes ! Vous êtes peut-être dans un monde où les vampires existent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez être si violent. Comportez-vous comme des enfants qui ne savent rien de nous »Avait affirmé Rosalie, et nous avions tous hoché la tête.

'_Pas de base-ball ce week-end ?'_Avait répété Emmett, et je l'avais vu du coin de l'œil, retenir une grimace.

« Même tonton Em… »

« Non, Cooper »L'avais-je coupé, me doutant qu'il avait entendu les pensées de son oncle.

Nous avions alors quitté la table, et la voiture d'Alice était arrivée.

Cooper avait souri, et je savais, comme Bella, que c'était la perspective de revoir sa sœur qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Sarah et lui étaient si proches qu'ils avaient du mal à se défaire l'un de l'autre, surtout quand Cooper avait du aller à l'école, en début d'année dernière.

« Va chercher ton sac, Coop, on va regarder tes devoirs »Avait demandé Bella

« Mais, maman… »S'était-il plaint avant d'obéir, en trainant les pieds vers sa chambre.

« Bonjour ! »Avait souri Alice en entrant, Sarah derrière elle. Cooper était revenu à ce moment-là de sa chambre, et s'était arrêté, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à côté de sa sœur. Ils s'étaient enlacés, et Sarah avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Cooper.

« Bonjour, Alice. Ca va, ma chérie ? »Avait salué Bella, en embrassant chacune d'elles.

« On a développé les photos, tatie a dit que je m'étais bien débrouillée »

« Ca c'est sûr ! Tu verrais les clichés ! »Avait assuré Alice en suivant tout le monde dans le salon.

'_C'est une vraie pro ta fille. Je crois que vous devriez vraiment réfléchir à l'inscrire à l'école des Arts'_

« Alice ! »J'avais levé les yeux au ciel alors que Sarah et Bella sortaient les photos.

« Je peux les voir ? »Avait demandé Nick en approchant, hésitant.

« Hey ! Mon bonhomme ! Alors, vous avez trouvé drôle de donner leur raclée à ces garçons ? »Avait répondu Alice en tendant une main vers lui.

« Alice, ne l'encourage pas »Etait intervenue Rose. « D'ailleurs, on va y aller. Tu as des devoirs aussi, et puis Carlisle voulait voir ton bras »

« J'ai rien, maman »

« Oui, mais on rentre quand même »Avait dit Emmett.

Nous les avions salués, et j'avais vu le regard que Cooper et Nicolas avaient partagé.

Aucun doute qu'ils trouveraient d'autres moyens pour se venger. Il allait falloir une conversation père-fils pour éviter toute catastrophe. Mon fils pouvait être aussi têtu que Bella et moi réunis.

« Oh ! Mais comment as-tu eu ça ? »Avais-je entendu Bella demander à Sarah en regardant une photo que celle-ci avait prise pendant son voyage scolaire.

Je m'étais approché, et avais jeté un œil sur les photos qu'Alice avait aidé à développer dans le sous-sol de la maison familiale.

« C'est très joli »Avais-je approuvé, et j'avais tendu la main vers d'autres.

Il y avait de tout. Du paysage aux photos de groupes. Sarah était vraiment très douée. Je devais accorder ça à ma sœur.

« Merci, papa »Avait souri Sarah en me montrant un autre point de vue, du haut d'un bâtiment, elle avait réussi à jouer avec les ombres, et son cliché était vraiment réussi. On y voyait la vue panoramique de la ville. Il y avait une vie dans cette photo.

'_Sarah portait un appareil photo, en Europe, puis en Amérique, à travers le monde'_

J'avais croisé le regard d'Alice qui souriait, ravie.

« Merci Alice pour le développement »Avait dit Bella, et Alice avait hoché la tête. Bella s'était tournée vers Cooper qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil, Chou à ses pieds. « Au travail, Coop »

« Maman, j'ai rien à faire »

« Ca m'étonnerait ! »

« Je dois rendre un devoir de biologie »Avait annoncé Sarah en remballant ses photos dans une pochette.

« Et moi, j'ai du shopping à faire ! »Alice s'était retournée vers la porte d'entrée, alors que nous la saluions, s'était penchée sur Cooper pour l'embrasser et avait refermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Alors, j'avais pris une minute pour regarder cette vie de famille que nous avions construite, Bella et moi. Il y avait Bella, qui dirigeait d'une main de maitre nos enfants, et les guidait, pas à pas, dans la vie que nous avions. Elle était plus posée encore qu'elle avait pu l'être quand nous nous étions rencontrés. En temps que vampire, elle avait fait preuve d'une volonté de fer, et d'une maîtrise parfaite, même Jasper en était jaloux. Même s'il contrôlait parfaitement ses instincts à présent, il avait conscience que Bella n'avait pas eu les difficultés qu'il avait eues. Et puis, nous étions parfaitement heureux, trouvant notre équilibre facilement entre les enfants, et notre vie.

Il y avait aussi Sarah. J'avais du mal à voir la petite fille qu'elle avait été quand je l'avais connue. Elle était une magnifique jeune adolescente, mature, et responsable. On ne pouvait pas se demander de qui elle tenait ce trait de caractère ! Elle s'était parfaitement adaptée à notre rythme de vie, et vivait très bien le fait d'être la seule humaine de la famille. Elle avait des projets d'avenir, et une véritable passion pour l'art, et le shopping.

Et surtout, elle s'entendait à merveille avec son frère. Cooper et elle étaient en symbiose constamment. Ils savaient quand l'autre n'allait pas bien, et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais montré de signe de jalousie ou répulsion quant à ce qu'ils étaient. Et nous savions que jamais Cooper ne laisserait quelque chose arriver à sa sœur.

Cooper qui trainait les pieds pour rejoindre Bella pour faire ses devoirs.

« Je vais dans ma chambre »Avait déclaré Sarah.

Chou avait dressé les oreilles, et l'avait suivie en trottinant derrière elle.

Lui aussi avait grandi, et il s'était assagi ne quittant que rarement les côtés de Sarah pour aller jouer avec Cooper et Nicolas.

« Ca va aller ? »Avais-je demandé à Bella alors qu'elle sortait l'agenda de Cooper et le feuilletait.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers moi. Elle avait souri, et je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas aller à ses côtés et l'emmener dans notre chambre. Elle était si belle…Si parfaite…

Une seconde, nous étions restés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, et je m'étais dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Après 18h de garde, l'odeur de l'hôpital était enivrante, et même si j'aimais mon travail dans le service de Carlisle, j'aimais ne pas avoir cette odeur sur moi à la maison.

Même si j'étais parfois ennuyé par ça, j'aimais ne pas avoir des tonnes de pensées dans ma tête. L'avantage que j'avais à être ici, c'était que personne ne semblait penser autour de moi. Je pouvais faire abstraction du monde, et profiter pleinement de ma famille.

« _2x2=4 ; 2x3=6_ »

J'avais souri en entendant Cooper qui révisait. Il était assidu, mais seulement quand il se mettait à travailler. Sinon, il préférait partir courir…Ou jouer avec son cousin.

J'étais ressorti de la douche, et enfilais un t-shirt quand le téléphone s'était mis à sonner. J'avais entendu Sarah sursauter dans sa chambre, et Bella qui répondait

« _Allô ? Salut Leah ! Je crois qu'elle travaille_ » Bella s'était déplacée dans la chambre de Sarah et avait demandé « _Chérie, Sony aimerait te parler_ »

« _Je peux répondre_ »Avait dit Sarah.

J'étais sorti de la salle de bain, et Bella m'avait rejoint dans l'entrée. Elle avait souri tandis que je m'étonnais encore de cette drôle d'habitude qu'ils avaient de se téléphoner. Ces deux là étaient proches malgré la distance, et leur jeune âge. Les camaraderies de l'enfance étaient parfois étonnantes.

« Toujours à se téléphoner ? »Avais-je demandé en l'enlaçant un instant.

« Oui… Cooper, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à côté de toi, que tu ne dois plus travailler ! »Avait-elle assuré en retournant dans le salon.

« Mais j'ai fini »Avait répondu Cooper et j'avais entendu Bella vérifier l'exercice avant d'approuver.

Je savais que ça allait être à mon tour de m'occuper de Cooper, pendant que Bella ferait le diner pour les enfants.

« _Je vais t'en envoyer une, elle est trop belle, tu verras…Ca me rappelle sur la plage_ »Avais-je entendu Sarah rire avec Sony.

_« Oh ! Tu sais avec les copains, on a dit qu'on allait faire un concours ce week-end. Il faut qu'on voit qui saute le mieux ! »_

« _Je suis pas sûr que ça soit bien. Vous allez vous blesser_ »S'était inquiétée Sarah à la perspective de voir les enfants de La Push sauter dans le vide.

_« Mais non ! On est des pros ! »_Avait ri Sony, et j'avais décidé d'oublier leur conversation, leur laissant un peu de tranquillité.

« Papa ! Tu joues au foot ? »Avait demandé Cooper en me voyant entrer dans la cuisine, en même temps que lui. Il avait tenté de prendre un morceau de pain sur la table, mais Bella l'avait vu faire

« On fait quoi avant de se servir ? »

« Je peux en prendre, s'il te plait ? »

« Non. Le repas est prêt dans peu de temps, alors non »

Il avait alors fait son regard 'je veux téléporter quelque chose' et je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour intercepté ce qu'il avait pris.

« Cooper Cullen ! »S'était écriée Bella en voyant un paquet de gâteau disparaître du placard où elle prenait de quoi faire un dessert.

« Cooper ! Ta mère t'a appelé »Etais-je intervenu en sortant le retrouver où je savais qu'il s'était caché.

Il était assis sur la branche de l'arbre, les pieds pendants dans le vide, la boite à gâteaux sous le bras.

Il m'avait vu arriver, mais il n'avait pas bougé.

J'avais bondi et m'étais retrouvé à ses côtés.

« Je peux savoir depuis quand tu voles ? »Avais-je demandé d'un ton ferme.

« J'ai rien volé »Avait-il répliqué et j'avais haussé un sourcil.

« Et ça ? »

Il avait baissé les yeux sur la boite et me l'avait tendue.

« Ca ne va rien arranger. Ta mère ne va pas être très contente que tu fasses ça » Je savais que l'argument de l'approbation de Bella serait décisif.

Il avait relevé des yeux humides vers moi.

« Mais j'ai faim »

« Et tu as surement très bien goûté, même si Rose et Em étaient là pour discuter avec Nick »Avais-je contré. Cooper avait baissé les yeux, et je savais qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Je l'avais laissé penser, puis j'avais repris « Tu te rends compte que la bagarre d'aujourd'hui aurait pu être plus grave ? »

« Ils l'ont cherché »Avait-il murmuré.

« Cooper, même si parfois, tu crois que les gens méritent une réaction violente de ta part, tu ne peux pas le faire. Je sais que c'est dur de gérer ton côté vampire, mais tu dois t'appliquer à te calmer »

« Ils disent qu'on est des monstres…Qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être ici… »Avait-il grimacé, et j'avais vu ses épaules secouer de sanglots.

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et étais descendu de l'arbre. Cooper s'était accroché à moi, et ses larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Alors, il m'avait montré.

_Les moqueries à l'école, les accusations…_

J'avais retenu un grognement mécontent, de justesse, et avais serré Cooper encore plus dans mes bras.

« Oncle Emmett a raison, Cooper. Si tu les ignores, ils ne trouveront plus ça drôle. Fais-moi confiance, c'est difficile parfois de se mêler aux humains, mais c'est mieux ainsi »

« Je les déteste. Je ne veux plus y retourner »Avait-il dit en redressant la tête.

« Tu dois y aller. Et je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'utiliseras plus tes pouvoirs, ou que tu ne te bâteras plus »Nous avions nos yeux les uns dans les autres, et à quelques mètres, j'avais vu Bella. Elle avait tout entendu, et dans ses yeux, j'avais vu les interrogations.

J'avais marché vers elle, et Cooper avait plongé son visage dans son cou.

« Pardon, maman »

Bella avait posé une main douce derrière sa tête, et avait fermé les yeux.

« Je sais que c'est dur, chéri. Tu verras, ça passera »

Nos yeux s'étaient unis alors que j'avais pris sa main libre dans la mienne.

'_Je veux faire du base-ball'_

« La punition tient toujours, Cooper »Avais-je assuré en posant une main dans son dos.

Bella avait secoué la tête, et nous étions rentrés.

« Cooper ne va pas bien ? »Avait demandé Sarah en entendant qu'on rentrait.

« Ton frère a fait une bêtise, et il apprend à se contrôler »Avait dit Bella en installant Cooper sur une chaise autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

Sarah s'était assise à côté, et elle avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cooper avait souri à plusieurs de ses blagues, et nous l'avions vu manger de bon appétit.

Bella et moi nous étions installés avec eux, pour un semblant de vie normale, pour eux, et puis Cooper et Sarah avaient parlé des bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire.

« Sarah ! Tu n'es pas un peu âgée pour ce genre de bêtises ? »S'était exclamée Bella alors que je ramassais le plat.

« Oh maman ! C'est drôle quand on voit la tête des professeurs ! »

« Si jamais j'entends parler de ça à l'école, vous êtes tous les deux punis »Avait prévenu Bella, et les enfants avaient acquiescé.

« Alors on va juste écrire sur les murs »Avait proposé Sarah, et Cooper avait ri.

« Bon dieu ! Mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de voir Emmett ! »Avait bougonné Bella, et les enfants avaient éclaté de rire.

« En fait, c'est une idée de tonton Gaby »Avait avoué Sarah.

« Quand est-ce qu'on voit tonton Gaby ? »Avait réclamé Cooper.

« Il est encore en Afrique, chéri »

« Tu crois qu'il va revenir avec un lion ? »Avait demandé Cooper, avec envie.

Bella avait souri, et j'avais répondu, obligé de l'admettre

« Il en serait capable »

« Mais, un lion en animalerie, on n'a jamais vu ça ! »Avait fait remarquer Sarah en ramassant les dernières miettes de Brownie dans son assiette.

« Tu sais bien que c'est tonton Gaby »Avais-je souri, et Bella m'avait frappé l'épaule.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Il serait capable de s'attacher à un animal là-bas, mais pas de ramener un animal de ce genre, ici. Il n'est pas inconscient »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »M'étais-je défendu en levant les mains devant moi.

« Tonton Gaby a dit qu'il allait ramener un animal de là-bas… »Etait intervenu Cooper.

« Mais pas un lion ?! »Avait hésité Sarah.

Nous étions restés silencieux, puis les enfants s'étaient levés pour débarrasser leurs vaisselles.

« Sarah, tu veux lire avec moi ? »

« D'accord »

« Pas trop tard, il y a école, demain »Avait rappelé Bella, et j'avais passé un bras autour de sa taille, pour mieux l'approcher à moi.

« Oui, maman »Avaient dit les enfants alors que j'enfonçai mon nez dans son cou.

Bella avait frémis contre moi, ses mains s'étaient posées sur les miennes, et j'avais vu son sourire. Alors, j'avais su que nous attendions tous les deux le coucher des enfants avec impatience.

En entendant Sarah et Cooper qui s'installaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, avec un livre, Bella et moi avions rangé la cuisine, et puis nous nous étions installés dehors, sur les fauteuils du jardin. Seuls, ou presque, sous les étoiles, Bella sur mes genoux, nous étions dans notre petit monde familial que nous nous étions créés.

NOTE : alors ce bond dans le temps ? Ba oui, c'est ma spécialité, faut pas oublier !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous à très vite


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que j'ai à vous poster cet OS, et je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais c'est à cause des exams ! Bref, là j'ai eu le temps de me poser pour travailler celui-ci, et le suivant. Donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long, croisons les doigts.

En tous les cas, merci pour votre patience, et vos encouragements et tout particulièrement à ma Bêta, sans qui l'OS n'aurait jamais été fini !

Je sais que c'est assez sombre, je ferai en sorte que la suite le soit moins!

Bonne lecture

**OS 4**

**Sarah 13ans, Cooper 7ans**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella avait été faire une course avant que les enfants ne se lèvent, et j'étais dans la cuisine, pour le petit déjeuner. J'avais fermé les yeux, en souriant aux souvenirs de notre nuit, et puis Chou était entré annonçant l'arrivée imminente de Sarah. Je m'étais composé un visage plus calme, et avais souri en la voyant traîner des pieds jusqu'au comptoir.

Elle s'y était appuyée, et avait levé des yeux encore endormis vers moi.

« Bonjour, papa »Avait-elle murmuré en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je croyais que tu devais éteindre tôt hier soir »Avais-je remarqué, en donnant une caresse à Chou.

« On a parlé avec Sony »Avait-elle avoué en tendant une main vers une tartine de pain.

« Je sais »Avais-je soufflé, en sortant le bol de Cooper, qui allait arriver.

« Je ne le ferai plus »Avait-elle assuré, et puis elle s'était absorbée dans son petit déjeuner.

Je l'avais regardée faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette amitié qui naissait était touchante, mais j'avais un peu de mal à rester de marbre. Sony avait 10ans, et à cet âge là, les garçons ne s'intéressaient-ils pas à autre chose qu'aux filles ?

Cooper avait alors franchi la porte de la cuisine, il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé que Sarah, grâce à son côté vampire qui ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

« Bonjour, Coop »Avait salué Sarah, et Cooper n'avait qu'hoché la tête.

Mais j'avais vu ses yeux, plus rouges que dorés.

« Ca ne va pas, Coop ? »Avais-je demandé en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« J'ai faim »Avait-il dit, en attrapant vite un bol de céréales.

J'avais acquiescé, et gardé un œil sur lui. Bella nous avait rejoints, j'avais vu son regard interrogateur. Elle avait surement entendu ma question, et la manière accélérée à laquelle le cœur de notre fils battait.

« Bonjour, vous deux »Avait-elle souri en embrassant leurs joues.

« Bonjour, maman. C'est toi qui m'emmène au collège ? »

« Oui, chérie »

Et nous les avions laissés déjeuner en silence. Bella m'avait fait signe de la suivre dans le salon, où elle s'était assise.

Je m'étais installé à ses côtés, et nos doigts s'étaient trouvés immédiatement.

« Tu as vu ses yeux ? »Avait-elle murmuré, et j'avais entendu sa panique.

« Oui. Tu crois qu'on doit prévoir une chasse pour bientôt ? »

« Doit-on le laisser partir à l'école dans ce cas ? Edward, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu envie de sang. Tu sais qu'il a du mal encore à se contrôler »

Elle avait lancé des regards inquiets et protecteurs vers la porte de la cuisine, où nous entendions nos enfants qui commençaient à discuter entre eux. Cooper avait tout de même laissé échapper une phrase à notre intention

« _Je veux apprendre à me contrôler_ »

Nous avions tourné la tête en direction de la cuisine, et avions pesé le pour et le contre. J'avais répondu avec confiance

« Bella, ce n'est qu'une matinée. Je pense qu'il peut y faire face »

Nos yeux étaient soudés les uns aux autres, reflétant nos inquiétudes.

Bella avait hoché la tête, et nous étions retournés dans la cuisine.

« …Mais non, cette après-midi, on fait un foot ! »Etait en train de dire Cooper en refermant une bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Tatie Alice a dit qu'elle m'emmenait faire du shopping »Avait répliqué Sarah avant de se tourner vers nous. « Pas vrai, maman ? »

« Euh…Oui. C'était prévu. Et les garçons passeront l'après-midi ici »

« Cool ! »Avait répondu Cooper avant de se figer, tendu.

Il avait alors lâché la bouteille qu'il avait à la main.

Je m'étais approché, et l'avais attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts

« Cooper ! »S'était affolée Sarah.

Bella s'était penchée sur lui, et avait posé sa main sur son front.

« Chéri »

« Cooper, respire »Avais-je recommandé.

Et puis, il avait entendu, et moi aussi, par la même occasion

'_-Maitre, Nosim a encore attaqué ses gardiens _

_-Bien, bien ! Il devient aussi fort que nécessaire…Renforcez les gardiens, et les portes'_

Cooper avait ensuite sursauté dans mes bras, et avait enroulé les siens autour de mon cou.

« Papa »Avait-il dit, effrayé.

J'avais attiré son visage contre mon épaule, et Bella m'avait regardé avec appréhension. Elle s'était redressée alors que j'allais dans la chambre de notre fils.

« Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? »S'était inquiétée Sarah en courant aussi vite que ses pas d'humaine le lui permettait pour nous suivre

« Edward ? »Avait demandé Bella, et j'avais simplement dit

« Aro »

Elle s'était figée au pied du lit de Cooper, où j'installais notre fils.

Ca faisait presque sept ans que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Plus depuis la dernière fois que Cooper avait pu entendre les pensées d'Aro, alors qu'il n'avait que six mois.

« C'est qui ? »

Sarah s'était mise entre nous, pour être sûr d'attirer notre attention. J'avais entendu sa respiration hachée et avais fermé les yeux une seconde. Bella avait répondu à sa question

« Tu te souviens, quand Cooper est né, des gens qui sont venus ? »

« Les vampires, oui »

Bella avait tressailli, et je savais que si elle avait pu, elle se serait assise sur le lit, mais elle devait être forte. Elle voulait être forte pour nos enfants.

« Aro est leur chef. Et Cooper vient d'entendre ses pensées. Ils doivent manigancer quelque chose d'important »Avais-je expliqué, m'attendant presqu'à un malaise de la part de Bella.

Sarah s'était approchée de Bella, et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Bella l'avait tenue contre elle, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

« On en a pour quelques années, encore. Mais on sait qu'il compte mettre sa menace à exécution »Avais-je dit, bas.

« Cooper a le pouvoir d'entendre des pensées aussi loin ? »Avait demandé Sarah, et j'avais baissé les yeux sur Cooper qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, écoutant ce qu'on disait.

Bella et Sarah tenaient ses mains dans les leurs.

« Oui »

Et nous étions restés immobiles un moment. Sentant la tension qui nous avait envahis.

On avait encore un peu de temps à vivre tranquillement, mais on savait qu'au bout, il y avait les Volturi.

Quand nous avions entendu une voiture arriver, Bella avait redressé les épaules, et nos regards s'étaient croisés.

« Gaby ? »Avait-elle demandé doucement.

J'avais acquiescé, et ils avaient sonné à la porte d'entrée. Les plans qui avaient été faits pouvaient être annulés. Mon téléphone portable avait sonné une seconde dans la cuisine, et Cooper s'était redressé avec angoisse. J'avais passé une main rassurante dans ses cheveux et avais murmuré

« Ce n'est rien, Coop, c'est mon téléphone »

« Qui c'est ? »Avait demandé Sarah en regardant à l'extérieur et Bella avait posé une main sur la sienne.

« Tonton Gaby et tatie Haylee »

'_Tiens, personne ne nous saute dessus ?'_

« _Oh hey ! Vous êtes où ?_ »Avait interrogé Gaby, à voix haute.

« Maman »Avait réagi Cooper alors que Bella se levait pour aller ouvrir.

Cooper avait attrapé la main de Bella dans les siennes, ses yeux pleins de panique. Bella s'était rassise à ses côtés, une main douce sur son visage, un léger sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

« Je ne bouge pas, trésor »

« Je vais ouvrir »Avais-je annoncé.

J'avais fait un saut dans la cuisine, et avais lu le nom de l'appelant. C'était Alice. J'avais rappelé immédiatement.

« Alice »Avais-je dit et elle avait soupiré de soulagement avant de m'interroger

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai vu que Cooper n'était pas bien »

« Il a entendu les pensées d'Aro et je crois qu'il a paniqué. Aro prépare surement quelque chose, sinon Cooper n'aurait pas pu entendre ses pensées si celles-ci n'étaient pas tournées vers nous »

« Je viens »

« Non, on se débrouille. Gaby et Haylee sont là, je vais m'occuper de Cooper tout à l'heure pour l'apaiser. On se rappelle pour discuter de ce qu'on fait »

« Mais… »

J'avais soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel tout en faisant signe à Gaby et Haylee de venir au salon. Ils m'avaient lancé des regards inquiets, mais m'avaient laissé finir avec ma sœur.

« Pas de mais, Alice. Je te rappelle, sauf si tu as du neuf »

« Je vais me concentrer, et voir ce que je peux tirer comme vision »

Elle avait raccroché et j'avais passé une main dans mes cheveux, avec appréhension.

Quand j'avais relevé la tête, j'avais vu les regards de Gaby et Haylee scanner les alentours, et avais vu la lueur de joie dans leurs yeux en voyant Sarah, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de ses traits inquiets.

« Bonjour »Avait dit Sarah en se montrant à la porte du salon.

« Hey ! Ma princesse ! »Avait souri Gaby, avec un semblant d'enthousiasme, les bras ouverts.

Sarah était simplement venue s'asseoir tristement sur le canapé.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »Avait réclamé Gaby en se tournant vers moi.

'_Cooper a paniqué ?'_

J'avais grimacé.

« Oui, Haylee»

Et je leur avais raconté les dernières minutes avant leur arrivée. Haylee avait posé un poing devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités, et Gaby serrait les poings, de multiples images de tortures en tête.

'_Je peux aller le voir ?'_Avait demandé, Gaby en pensée, et je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Bella arrivait.

Nous nous étions tous tournés vers elle, et son regard s'était posé sur Sarah. Elle avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras, et avait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ca va aller, ton frère s'est endormi »Avait-elle murmuré avant de sourire doucement à Gaby et Haylee.

« Bella, si tu veux que je fasse quoi que ce soit »Avait assuré Gaby.

'_Quel courage'_

'_C'est injuste'_

« J'ai peur »Avait confessé Sarah et je m'étais approché d'elle.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons, Sarah. On s'en occupe. Toi et ton frère serez en sécurité »J'avais passé un doigt rassurant sur sa joue.

« On sera tous là »

« Merci »Avais-je dit à Gaby et il avait hoché la tête

'_Rassure-toi, je vais faire appel à des amis…Si on les attaque avant qu'ils ne viennent, on a des chances d'échapper au combat contre les Volturi' _

« Les pensées d'Aro montre qu'il attend qu'une arme soit prête, on a encore le temps puisque les Volturi comptent les années comme nous on compte les jours. De toute façon, Carlisle a prévu d'entraîner Cooper plus précisément dans les prochaines années, afin qu'il puisse se défendre. Pas de branle bas de combat »Avais-je répondu à ses pensées, et il avait acquiescé.

'_Cooper, plus âgé, qui attaquait des humains'_

Je m'étais tendu, et m'étais précipité auprès de Cooper. Il avait eu une vision, c'était donc le cas d'Alice.

Il parlait dans son sommeil agité.

« Sang…J'ai soif…Je dois… »La plupart de ses mots avaient été incompréhensibles, mais j'avais été obligé de le réveiller.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rêve ?!_ »Avait demandé Haylee, et je me doutais qu'ils avaient entendu les propos de Cooper, du salon où ils étaient.

« _Cooper a des problèmes en ce moment, avec son côté vampire_ »Avait expliqué Bella, et Cooper qui s'était assis dans son lit, avait baissé les yeux.

« Je suis désolé papa »

J'avais pris son menton entre mes doigts, et avais plongé mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire excuser, on va aller chasser, et tu verras que tout ira bien »

'_C'est vrai ? Je veux pas perdre le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs' _Avait-il pensé, et je l'avais pris dans mes bras.

« Nous t'aimons, Cooper. On ne te laissera jamais tout seul. On t'aidera »

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, et j'avais entendu les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale.

Et puis il avait relevé la tête, aspirant l'air environnant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »

J'avais entendu sa voix un peu plus profonde qu'à la normale, ça signifiait qu'il avait faim, mais pas de nourriture 'humaine'. Je n'avais pas voulu l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était, alors j'avais souri en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Comme si tu ne le lisais pas dans la tête de Gaby ! »

Il avait souri, d'un air conspirateur, et j'avais vu la lueur que je redoutais dans ses yeux.

La lueur affamée.

D'un seul coup, ses yeux devinrent plus foncés, mais mon fils ne changeait pas d'attitude. Et malheureusement, il me bloquait son esprit. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas l'empêcher d'approcher Sarah. Je m'étais résolu à sortir de sa chambre, avec lui.

« On va voir tonton Gaby ? »Avais-je proposé et il avait acquiescé en souriant, anticipant surement sur ce qui allait se passer.

J'étais entré dans le salon, une seconde plus tard et Sarah était venue enlacer son frère contre elle. Je m'étais inconsciemment crispé, et Bella m'avait lancé un regard alarmé. J'avais tenté un sourire réconfortant alors que nous nous asseyons, en silence. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pensée autour de moi, et ça m'avait soulagé. Nous savions qu'une menace existait, mais on avait vécu sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Cette vision, de la part de Cooper, était à prendre au sérieux. Allions-nous changer de vie ? Qu'allions-nous faire ?

Il était évident que nous n'allions pas éviter une seconde bataille, il fallait espérer que nous n'allions pas avoir à craindre grand-chose.

'_Nosim, c'est quoi ?'_ Avait pensé Cooper, à mes réflexions.

Je savais qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, alors j'avais répondu par télépathie

'_Nous trouverons ce que c'est, et nous saurons si nous allons avoir à faire à lui'_

_Il avait hoché la tête._

J'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses s'aggraver, j'allais devoir faire quelque chose. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma famille.

J'avais posé les yeux sur Bella, elle tenait les mains de Sarah dans les siennes, alors que Cooper s'était penché sur son épaule.

J'avais presqu'attendu de voir débouler Alice et Jasper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avait-elle eu une autre vision, plus optimiste qui l'avait convaincue de ne pas intervenir immédiatement ? J'allais interroger Cooper quand Gaby pensait

'_J'ai un cadeau, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment'_.

Et j'avais hoché la tête en réponse.

Il avait agi immédiatement.

« Alors, alors, qui veut voir ce que j'ai dans mes bagages ? »

Il avait parlé d'un ton enjoué, appuyant ses coudes, dans un geste de complicité, sur ses genoux.

Cooper avait esquissé un sourire, et j'aurais donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Attendait-il de cela un moyen pour se nourrir ?

« Et si on allait voir ce que c'est ? »Avait proposé Bella, d'une voix douce.

Sarah avait regardé son oncle en esquissant un léger sourire. Il y avait répondu, et Haylee s'était simplement levée, nous invitant à la suivre.

Bella m'avait attendu à la porte, et j'avais enlacé sa taille pour finir de franchir le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de nos amis. Elle avait entrelacé nos doigts sur son ventre, et j'avais posé la tête sur son épaule.

« Il a raison, ça sent vraiment bizarre…Qu'a-t-il ramené ? »Avait-elle murmuré dans mon cou. Mais même les murmures, parmi des vampires, n'étaient pas efficaces.

« On ne triche pas Bella ! Venez donc voir tonton Gaby, les enfants…Je sais que vous allez adorer » Il avait pointé un doigt vers nous, puis avait tendu les mains à Sarah et Cooper. Cooper l'avait prise, mais Sarah n'avait fait que s'approcher.

Il fallait se souvenir qu'elle avait 13ans, et qu'elle commençait à prendre ses distances. Bella disait que c'était normal, mais c'était étrange pour tout le monde de voir Sarah se détacher de nous suffisamment pour prendre plus de réflexion sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle grandissait, et c'était dur pour tout le monde.

Je les avais regardés, en surveillant les gestes de Cooper. Mais il était le même que d'habitude. M'inquiétais-je trop à son sujet ?

J'étais revenu de mes pensées en voyant Cooper sautiller devant la petite boite que Gaby sortait, très lentement, de l'arrière de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Avait demandé Sarah en s'arrêtant à côté d'Haylee.

« Un pari que je ne pensais pas qu'il honorerait »Avait-elle soupiré.

'_Franchement, quelle idée ils ont eu, tous ?'_

J'avais souri aux souvenirs qu'elle m'envoyait : Jasper, Emmett et Gaby qui pariaient que ce dernier rapporterait un animal incongru de son voyage d'Afrique.

Et je n'avais pu faire qu'acquiescer en voyant le petit singe qu'il tendait à Cooper.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais il l'a fait ! »Avait souri Bella, et je l'avais senti se détendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle avançait vers nos enfants, et le singe.

Nous avions rejoint tout le monde à la voiture.

Cooper regardait, comme hypnotisé, le petit ouistiti pygmée que Gaby avait ramené. Ca avait été Haylee qui avait expliqué

« Le ouistiti pygmée ne pèse que 125g, il ne grandira pas plus que ça, et tu peux le porter facilement… »

« Et le perdre facilement »Avait grimacé Gaby, et j'avais vu dans son esprit qu'il faisait référence aux dernières minutes avant leur départ, pour revenir en Amérique. Ils avaient passé un instant à chercher le singe qui s'était enfui.

Je n'avais pas retenu un éclat de rire, et Gaby s'était lâché. Il m'avait lancé un regard noir et avait attaqué. J'avais réussi à éviter la première vague de gravillons qu'il y avait sur le chemin. Et j'avais vu, du coin de l'œil, Bella s'éloigner vers Haylee, attrapant Sarah au passage, de même que leurs regards surpris alors que Gaby assenait en tempêtant, amusé

« Sors de ma tête ! Traître ! »

Evidemment, ça avait dégénéré encore plus quand Cooper s'en était mêlé. Gaby volait, manipulé par son propre pouvoir que Coop contrôlait parfaitement, et les arbres remuaient de manière sinistre autour de nous alors que je dansais entre les jets de gravillons, et feuilles que Gaby s'acharnait à m'envoyer.

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont toujours à jouer avec leurs pouvoirs ? »Avait demandé Sarah, d'un air soi-disant blasé mais qui cachait un éclat de rire, et Haylee avait souri en répondant

« Ils n'ont pas fini de grandir, chérie. Les vampires doivent avoir un stade où leur croissance se stoppe »

« Bien plus tôt que les humains »Avait renchéri Bella en me lançant un regard tendre, et amusé.

Et puis soudain, tout s'était calmé, et Cooper était le seul à s'en être sorti indemne. Gaby et moi avions des feuilles d'arbres dans les cheveux, et sur les vêtements. J'avais passé une main dans mes cheveux, et avais grimacé en entendant le léger bruissement d'une feuille qui y était.

« Vous avez fini ? »Avait demandé Haylee en frottant sur le bras de Gaby les débris qui y étaient attachés.

'_Je ne sais pas…Revanche ?'_Avait-il proposé, et j'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

« Cooper, tout va bien ? »S'était inquiétée Sarah, elle l'avait approché doucement, mais Bella avait été la première aux côtés de notre fils.

Elle s'était mise à son niveau, ses mains sur ses épaules, et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux dorés foncés de Cooper.

« Chéri, regarde-moi, s'il te plait »

Elle avait ramené une mèche de cheveux de Cooper en arrière, et il avait murmuré

« Il sent bon »

Alors j'avais compris.

'_Ca ne s'est pas arrangé ?'_

'_Ce qu'on peut être bête !'_

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Haylee. Ce n'est rien, Cooper, on va aller chasser »

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Cooper a faim, Sarah »

« On va y aller, alors »Avait décidé Haylee.

Gaby avait acquiescé en regardant Cooper intensément.

'_Fais-moi savoir ce que vous décidez'_

J'avais hoché la tête pour lui répondre.

« Chéri, on ne mange pas les cadeaux d'oncle Gaby et tatie Haylee »Avait souri Bella alors que Cooper observait son petit singe avec intérêt.

Et puis, il avait relevé les yeux vers nous

« Je peux le garder avec moi tout le temps ? »Avait-il espéré, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait plus faim.

'_Lunatique ?'_

J'étais aussi perdu que Gaby.

« Bien sur que tu peux »Avait assuré Sarah, alors qu'aucun de nous ne répondait. Elle nous avait observé « Il sait se contrôler ! »

Alors j'avais remarqué leurs mains jointes, et j'avais deviné que Cooper avait délibéré dans sa tête de ce qu'il devait faire, et qu'il avait montré tout cela à sa sœur.

Bella avait embrassé son front, maternelle

« On va faire en sorte que tu ne le perdes pas »

Gaby m'avait prévenu, par la pensée, de ce qu'il ferait si je disais quoi que ce soit, mais je n'avais plus eu envie de rire de ses mésaventures.

« Oh ! Mais on allait oublier ça ! »S'était écriée Haylee en se retournant souplement vers l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle en était revenue, un sac à la main. « C'est pour toi, ma chérie »

Elle avait tendu le sac à Sarah qui l'avait pris avec surprise.

« Merci »Elle s'était approchée pour embrasser leurs joues.

'_Ce qu'elle a grandi ! Ils sont passés où tous ses 'tonton Gaby !''_ S'était plaint l'intéressé en la prenant dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Elle devient plus sage »Avais-je murmuré pour lui répondre, sans que ma fille ne l'entende.

Haylee et Bella m'avaient regardé avec étonnement, et j'avais expliqué les pensées de Gaby. Haylee avait alors entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, et ils avaient échangé un regard tendre.

« Un livre sur les tribus africaines ! »

Immédiatement, Sarah avait feuilleté le livre en question, admirant déjà les photographies qui, d'après ce que je lisais par-dessus son épaule, détaillaient des coutumes de ce pays.

'_Au moins, c'est pas compliqué de lui faire plaisir'_

J'avais hoché la tête pour répondre à Haylee, et Cooper s'était placé près de sa sœur, son ouistiti dormant accroché à son doigt.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Pas si compliqué d'oublier, pour un temps, notre vie, et la menace qui planait.

J'avais posé les mains sur une épaule de Sarah et de Cooper, et nous avions regardé rapidement le livre, Bella, Haylee et Gaby en face de nous.

Nous pouvions être comme d'habitude.

Il le fallait.

NOTE : alors, alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et moi je retourne écrire la suite.

bisous


	63. Chapter 63

Me revoilàààààààà

Bonjour à tout le monde, et avant tout mille fois pardon pour l'attente qui est devenue quasiment impardonnable. Mais entre les cours, le travail, l'été, ça a été dur de trouver le temps de me poser pour écrire, et encore plus pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Je vous livre ce trente-sixième exemplaire de l'OS numéro 5 en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait.

Et j'arrive au moment où je dois absolument rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, j'ai nommé ma Bêta, Demoisel. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu ce résultat.

Aussi, je dois saluer tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui review et/ou ajoutent cette fiction en favori, vous ne savez pas combien cela me motive pour écrire encore plus selon vos exigences.

Mais je dois aussi remercier tous les autres qui attendent patiemment que je poste, et je sais que ça peut être dur. Encore désolée.

En tous les cas, si vous êtes gentils (et je sais que vous l'êtes), vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles (plus tôt que cette fois-ci en tout cas)

Je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai fait des personnages.

Bonne lecture

**OS 5**

**Cooper et Nick 12ans, Sony 15ans, Sarah 18ans**  
**ESME POV**  
« Attention, bombe humaine! » Avait lancé Sony en entrant dans le salon  
« Tu parles de qui? De toi ou de mon frère? » Avait souri Sarah en le suivant. Et c'était vrai qu'on pouvait se demander de qui parlait Sony: il était entré en trombe, mais Cooper était en train de s'entrainer avec son père à la course. Pour moi, cet entrainement ressemblait plutôt à un jeu de celui qui irait le plus vite faire ci et faire ca, mais Edward et Carlisle assuraient que ça faisait parti de l'entrainement-éducation de Cooper.  
« Aha! Très drôle! Ton frère bien sur! » Avait répondu Sony en croisant les bras. Ce qui le rendait encore plus grand. Il avait 15ans, mais en paraissait 3 de plus au minimum.  
« Regardez donc notre petit louveteau qui boude » Avait ironisé Sarah en approchant la main des cheveux de Sony. Il l'avait attrapée et avait fait les gros yeux. Sarah avait pouffé de rire, et il l'avait trainée dehors 'pour ne pas être à l'étroit pour lui faire payer'. J'avais souri et m'étais doutée que cette punition serait une course entre les arbres où il chercherait à l'attraper pour la mettre sur son épaule, ce que Sarah détestait au plus haut point, même de la part de son meilleur ami.  
Devant la maison, j'avais entendu d'autres éclats de rire. Je m'étais approchée de la fenêtre du salon, admirant le panorama qui m'était offert.  
Cooper et Edward se battaient alors que Carlisle regardait comment son petit-fils bougeait et esquivait les coups d'Edward. J'avais remarqué combien Edward avait du mal à parer les coups de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, et du coup, il était aussi désemparé que ses frères quand ils jouaient ensemble.  
Puis, ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers moi, en riant, et ils étaient rentrés.  
« Tu as vu, mamie, j'ai mis sa raclée à papa! »S'était vanté Cooper en allant vers la cuisine.  
« J'ai vu, j'ai vu. Mon pauvre Edward, est-ce que ça ira? » J'avais souri à mon fils qui était venu poser un baiser sur ma joue  
« Mon bonhomme a faim »  
« Ca tombe bien, Rose vient de finir des cookies"  
« Au chocolat? » Avait espéré mon petit fils, et j'avais secoué la tête  
« Non, à la fraise »  
« Eurk »Avait-il lâché en se bouchant le nez pour entrer dans la pièce. « Tata, pourquoi tu les as faits à la fraise? C'est pour les filles la fraise! »

« Esme! Pour qui me fais-tu passer? »S'était insurgée ma fille, et Edward et moi avions ri.  
« Dire que tu es sensé lire dans les pensées, champion »Edward avait ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils qui s'était dégagé en maugréant  
« C'est pas drôle! Et puis je ne lis pas tout le temps les pensées moi! »  
J'avais écarquillé les yeux. Je savais que Cooper pouvait, au contraire de son père, contrôler son pouvoir pour lire dans les pensées, de fait on était libre de penser, Cooper n'abusait pas en étant sans cesse dans notre tête  
« Je n'abuse pas, Esme, c'est mon pouvoir, je ne peux rien faire contre » S'était défendu mon fils, et je m'étais excusée. « Et quant à toi, bonhomme, ne te laisse pas influencer par tonton Emmett! »  
Mon petit-fils avait souri comme Bella savait le faire, pour nous clouer sur place, et Edward avait secoué la tête d'un air désespéré par son fils.  
On avait alors entendu Emmett revenir avec Nicolas, ils étaient partis entre hommes, comme ils aimaient le dire, et revenaient évidemment pour le gouter.  
« Voila mes hommes »Avait souri Rose en sortant un verre pour Nick.  
« Papa, je peux aller avec tata voir la voiture? »Avait demandé Coop avec espoir. Rose avait pris goût à se charger de l'éducation mécanique des garçons. Elle faisait souvent des travaux sur les voitures, pour les pousser toujours plus loin dans leur performance, et du coup, Nick et Coop s'y connaissaient plutôt bien. Ils rêvaient même que nous leur trouvions une voiture à réparer entièrement et rien n'était moins sur que leur envie de conduire cette voiture une fois remise en état… Evidemment, les parents n'étaient pas réellement d'accord…  
« Non, Coop, tu goutes, et ensuite, avec Carlisle, tu sais bien qu'on voudrait que tu travailles ton bouclier physique »  
« Cool! Je pourrai l'essayer à l'école? » S'était-il enthousiasmé, et Rose avait ouvert des yeux horrifiés  
« Ca m'étonnerait, tu sais que tu ne dois pas montrer tes pouvoirs » Avait dit Edward en prenant un air sérieux pour dissuader son fils de mettre à exécution cette idée.

« T'es pas drôle »Avait râlé Cooper en se concentrant sur le cookie en face de lui.

« Alors champion, tu les as mis K-O ? »Avait espéré Emmett en s'asseyant sur le haut des meubles de la cuisine.

« Emmett ! »Avait protesté Rosalie en lui tapant sur le bras, et il s'était contenté de sourire.

J'étais sortie de la pièce pour rejoindre Carlisle. Il était dans son bureau, une multitude de livres ouverts devant lui. Il était absorbé dans ses lectures, alors j'avais pu approcher et me mettre à ses côtés.

« Cooper est beaucoup plus puissant que ce qui a pu être vu jusqu'ici »Avait-il dit et j'avais posé les mains sur ses épaules, d'un geste de soutien.

« Je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à se faire »Avais-je murmuré.

« Alice affirme qu'Aro prépare quelque chose, et même si ce n'est pas contre nous, un jour il apprendra pour les pouvoirs de Cooper et il voudra les posséder »

Devant moi, Carlisle était moins fort et réfléchi qu'il ne l'était devant notre famille. Je voyais les inquiétudes et les angoisses qu'il avait, et je faisais toujours en sorte de l'en soulager. A ce moment-là, il était désemparé, et inquiet. Il savait qu'Aro allait attaquer et vouloir s'en prendre à notre petit-fils, il fallait trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. C'était pour ça que Carlisle entraînait Cooper. Notre petit-fils devait contrôler ses pouvoirs, et ses instincts pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, ni devenir un danger pour les humains. Ce qui conduirait inévitablement à prévenir les Volturi, qui se feraient une joie de venir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé 12ans auparavant.

« Cooper est intelligent, il n'abusera pas de ses pouvoirs. Et puis il apprend vite, je suis sur que tout ira bien, même si on doit se battre »Avais-je affirmé, et Carlisle avait levé la tête vers moi

« Tu es toujours si optimiste »Il m'avait attiré à lui, et nous avions échangé un tendre baiser. J'avais posé mon front sur le sien, soudant nos regards

« J'ai foi, c'est tout »

Alors, une voiture était arrivée, et nous savions qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Elle était partie travailler, et revenait pour aider à l'entraînement de son fils.

« Je dois y aller »Avait murmuré Carlisle en se levant.

Nous étions descendus ensemble pour rejoindre notre famille au rez-de-chaussée.

« Bonjour Bella »Avais-je souri, et elle avait hoché la tête vers nous.

« Es-tu prêt, Cooper ? »Avait demandé Carlisle

« Yes »Avait assuré Cooper en se levant du canapé « Maman, tu peux vérifier que tonton ne triche pas ? »Il avait souri à sa mère qui s'était contentée d'hocher la tête.

« Comme si je trichais »Avait fait remarquer Emmett en secouant la tête.

« Tout le monde sait que tu triches, Em. Mais en face de moi, tu n'as aucune chance ! T'inquiète Coop, je vais lui foutre sa raclée avec ton personnage »Avait affirmé Sony en engloutissant le dernier cookie.

Cooper et lui s'étaient frappés les poings, en signe d'accord, et tout le monde s'était séparé. Carlisle, Cooper, et Edward étaient sortis, Bella et Rose rangeaient le salon et la cuisine, Emmett, Sony et Nick jouaient à la Wii sous les yeux de Sarah. J'étais montée dans ma chambre pour peaufiner un projet de décorations qu'Alice et moi avions en tête pour l'appartement que nous prenions à Sarah pour ses études universitaires. C'était une surprise pour ma petite-fille, et j'y consacrais beaucoup de mon temps.

En bas, chacun s'absorbait entièrement dans ce qu'il faisait. J'entendais les rires dans le salon, les plaisanteries que se disaient Emmett et Sony, et les interventions de Sarah. Dans la cuisine, les filles avaient terminé, elles avaient alors rejoint Carlisle dehors. Et Bella aidait Cooper à déployer son bouclier mental autour de lui. C'était une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à faire puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'utilité immédiate contrairement aux autres de ses pouvoirs tels que la téléportation, et la lecture des pensées. Ou le bouclier physique et la duplication des pouvoirs qu'il utilisait contre Jazz ou Emmett quand ils faisaient des parties de baseball ensemble.

« _Tu dois le sentir te parcourir_ »Expliquait Bella, et je devinais qu'elle étendait son bouclier.

« _Wow, ça fait des guillis_ »Avait ri Cooper et Carlisle avait demandé

« _Concentre-toi sur cet effet si cela peut t'aider_ »

Sur mon écran d'ordinateur, les couleurs se mélangeaient, et n'avaient aucun attrait. J'étais donc descendue les rejoindre sur le perron.

Carlisle était à mes côtés, regardant attentivement Cooper et ses réactions. Edward était face à son fils et disait s'il parvenait ou non à lire nos pensées. Bella était prêt de Cooper pour l'aider avec son bouclier.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs essais, Cooper se concentrait beaucoup mais commençait à fatiguer.

« Si on passait à quelque chose de moins épuisant ? »Avait proposé Bella, mais son fils avait répondu avant tout le monde

« Non, je dois réussir. Ca pourra vous protéger »Il avait le regard encore plus sombre qu'auparavant à cause des efforts qu'il fournissait, ses poings se serraient alors qu'il regardait un point fixe vers nous.

« Chéri, ce n'est pas à toi de protéger qui que ce soit »Avait murmuré Bella en posant une main sur son épaule.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, Edward avait froncé les sourcils et avait penché la tête sur le côté, comme pour se concentrer.

« Hey ! J'ai réussi, c'est cool comme pouvoir ! »Avait souri Cooper en se tournant vers nous.

Mais j'avais vu le regard perdu de Bella.

« Bella ? »

« Maman »S'était inquiété Cooper. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et elle avait baissé les yeux sur lui.

« Trésor, tu es incroyable ! »Avait-elle souri. Elle avait alors expliqué « Ce n'est rien, ça m'a surprise c'est tout. Cooper a réussi à étendre son bouclier, et…Ca a déclenché le mien immédiatement »

« Comment cela ? »S'était intéressé Carlisle en faisant un pas vers eux.

« Le bouclier de Cooper provoque le mien, je suppose. Je ne l'utilisais pas, et d'un seul coup, je l'ai senti qui s'étendait »

« Cooper, est-ce que tu as choisi où tu voulais l'étendre ? »Avait demandé Edward, et nous nous étions tous tournés vers lui avec intérêt.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? »Carlisle s'était dirigé vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu peux recommencer Coop ? »

Cooper avait acquiescé, visiblement, il appréciait ce nouveau pouvoir autant que les autres. Et je l'avais vu qui se concentrait à nouveau. Quelques secondes étaient passées, et Cooper commençait à râler.

« Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ? »Avait demandé Bella, mais il n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de grommeler

« J'y arriverai…Je vais l'avoir… »

« Bella, tu pourrais mettre la main sur son épaule ? »Avait demandé Carlisle. Même si la question était étrange, ma belle-fille avait obtempéré et Cooper avait souri fièrement.

Alors nous avions compris. Cooper ne contrôlait pas ce pouvoir. Si Bella intervenait, leur bouclier s'étendait.

« Ne bougez plus »Avait exigé Edward en avançant vers nous, puis vers la porte de la maison.

« J'ai réussi, papa ! »

« Oui, champion »

« Bella, tu pourrais aider Cooper pour qu'il développe seul son bouclier ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux »

« Restez connectés »Avait répété Edward, puis il s'était tourné vers nous « Je ne lis aucune pensée. D'habitude, le bouclier de Bella ne s'étend qu'aux personnes qui sont directement à sa portée. Emmett, Sony et Nick ne le sont pas et je parierais qu'ils ne sont pas là, puisque je n'entends pas leurs pensées »

Il n'avait pas cité Sarah, puisqu'elle avait elle aussi un bouclier mental, hérité de sa mère.

« Donc, en touchant Cooper, j'arrive à développer encore plus mon bouclier ? »

« Ou alors, il s'agit du bouclier de Cooper qui s'étend grâce au tien »Avait supposé Carlisle.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il était presque facile de voir les rouages de son cerveau s'ébranler.

« Mais c'est mon pouvoir ?! »Etait intervenu Cooper, un brin possessif.

« Oui, chéri. Mais il semblerait que nos pouvoirs soient encore plus forts quand nous sommes ensemble »Avait souri Bella en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son fils. Il avait grimacé à la perspective et avait remis ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'est incroyable »Emmett s'était posté à la porte, un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres. « Déjà que tu lis les pensées du monde entier, tu peux en plus protéger tout le monde des pouvoirs psychiques… »

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers mon fils, et je savais que l'étonnement y était visible.

« Quoi ? C'est ce que j'ai compris, j'ai sauté une étape ? »

« C'est brillant »Carlisle avait frappé des mains en signe qu'une illumination lui était venue.

« Ba ça va, traitez-le d'abruti, aussi »S'était révoltée Rose, parlant pour la première fois. Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux d'Emmett et ils avaient plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Rose. Simplement Emmett vient d'expliquer cela d'une manière bien meilleure que ce que j'aurais pu dire. Je cherchais les mots pour dire ça, et il l'a fait. Merci Emmett »

Mon fils avait souri d'une oreille à l'autre, et avait gonflé la poitrine.

« Bon, reprenons. Cooper peut étendre bien plus son bouclier quand il est mêlé à celui de Bella. Ca serait tellement bien si nous pouvions avoir la preuve que le bouclier s'étend au monde entier… »

Le téléphone avait sonné à ce moment-là et Sarah était revenue avec le téléphone

« C'est tatie Alice »Avait-elle dit en me le tendant. Carlisle l'avait pris et nous nous étions concentrés sur la conversation

« Alice »

« _J'ai vu ce qui vient de se passer. Si Edward s'éloignait en ville, et cherchait des pensées, ça pourrait répondre à tes interrogations_ »

« Tu as raison »

Ils avaient raccroché et Edward s'était déjà éloigné.

Bella avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son fils, et avait hoché la tête quand son bouclier était en place.

Nous étions restés silencieux le temps qu'Edward revienne. Il avait alors souri

« Champion, tu es formidable. Je n'ai pas entendu une seule pensée »

« C'est aussi grâce à maman ! »Avait dit Sarah, elle avait compris ce qui se passait.

Mon fils avait hoché la tête et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, ma puce »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à étendre mon bouclier tout seul ? »S'était plaint Cooper en se tournant vers Carlisle.

Mon mari avait gardé le silence un instant avant de répondre

« Tu n'es peut-être pas assez mûr pour l'utiliser. Les pouvoirs se développent avec toi, bientôt je suis sur que tu l'utiliseras autant que les autres »

« J'y compte bien ! C'est trop excellent cette sensation ! »Avait répliqué Cooper en remontant sur le perron.

« On va peut-être rentré »Avait dit Bella en gardant une main d'Edward dans la sienne, en rentrant dans la maison. Je savais qu'elle sentait la fatigue qui prenait Cooper, elle jouait son rôle de mère.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer…Je veux m'entraîner encore »Avait exigé Cooper, mais ses parents étaient intervenus ensemble

« Tu es épuisé. Plus tu le seras, moins tu pourras progresser »

« Et s'il se détendait avec une batte ? »Avait proposé Emmett.

Alors ça avait été le branle-bas de combat.

Nick et Cooper avaient vivement applaudi, Sony souriait et rêvait surement de mettre une raclée à mon fils. Carlisle avait approuvé, prenant pour prétexte que ça obligerait Cooper à canaliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas trop tricher.

« Moi ? Mais je ne triche jamais ! »Cooper s'était pointé du doigt, et Nick et lui s'étaient frappés les mains ensemble, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

C'était mal barré. Quand mes petits-fils souriaient ainsi, on pouvait être sur qu'ils allaient trouver le moyen de faire une bêtise. Même si au fil des ans les bêtises étaient plus rares, ou du moins, étaient plutôt de plus en plus des plaisanteries de mauvais goût qu'autre chose.

La famille entière s'était retrouvée rapidement sur le terrain de baseball et les éternelles équipes s'étaient formées : Emmett avec Rose et Carlisle, Bella avec Edward et Sony. Cooper et Nick changeaient souvent, selon leurs humeurs. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble avec Emmett cette fois-ci, et cela renforçait mon impression qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose.

Edward avait souri à mes pensées, et Sarah et moi nous étions installées sur le banc que nous avions posé là plusieurs années auparavant. J'avais observé tout mon petit monde qui se mettait en place et malgré tout je m'étais un peu inquiétée pour les humains qu'il y avait parmi les joueurs. Les jeunes étaient humains, ou du moins, plus fragiles que mes enfants, et même si je savais que les adultes feraient de leur possible pour ne pas être trop violents, il y avait souvent des risques de collision. J'avais l'habitude de les surveiller avec attention pour remarquer la moindre marque de faiblesse de mes petits-enfants et de Sony, sachant que cette marque signifierait la fin du jeu qui serait devenu trop violent ou dangereux. Sarah n'était pas intéressée par le jeu en lui-même, or son frère, Nick et Sony ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devaient rester sur la touche…Bella et Rose avaient accepté qu'ils jouent seulement depuis quelques mois. Auparavant, ils faisaient des passes simplement…

« Dommage que tatie Alice et tonton Jazz ne soient pas là »Avait dit ma petite-fille en regardant les premiers lancés.

« Tu sais bien qu'ils sont partis voir des amis de Jasper à l'autre bout du pays »Avais-je expliqué en lui souriant.

«Hum…Quand même, c'est drôle de tous les voir jouer »Elle s'était alors levée et avait sorti son appareil photo dernier cri.

Alors j'avais vu ma famille s'enthousiasmer à l'idée d'être immortalisée par Sarah. Emmett gonflait ses biceps alors que Sarah tentait de se concentrer et de ne pas exploser de rire. Personne n'était dérangé par sa présence si près du terrain. Au contraire ils s'amusaient encore plus, persuadé qu'elle réussirait à prendre des clichés époustouflants.

« Cooper ! »Avait râlé Sony quand la balle était revenue à lui, en position de batteur.

J'avais tourné la tête vers mon petit-fils qui souriait de sa base.

Avait-il encore utilisé Nick comme porteur de balle, le téléportant jusqu'à Sony ?

Edward m'avait répondu en hochant la tête. Et je savais qu'il était malgré tout très fier de son fils. Non pas que la triche soit ce qu'il prônait. Mais c'était plutôt le fait que Cooper était puissant. Tout parent voulait voir son fils ainsi…Même si c'était une pensée qui allait à l'encontre des bénéfices de son équipe.

Je m'étais alors concentrée sur tout ce petit monde.

J'avais vu Sony utiliser toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir pour lancer la balle le plus loin possible. Edward s'était littéralement volatilisé de toute sa vitesse pour aller l'intercepter. Pendant ce temps, Rose et Emmett parcouraient les bases une à une. Sarah avait pris plusieurs clichés, et enfin, Edward reparaissait avec la balle dans la main.

Avant qu'on ne puisse voir ou faire quelque chose, la balle avait disparu des mains de mon fils, pour atterrir un peu plus loin.

« Bien joué mon neveu ! »Avait applaudi Emmett en parvenant à la dernière base.

« Cooper, tu as triché, encore »Avait accusé Sarah en le prenant en photo alors qu'il souriait fièrement. Nick s'était déplacé vers lui, et ils avaient à nouveau échangé un clin d'œil complice.

« Je n'ai pas triché. Ce n'est pas ma faute si papa perd la balle des mains »

« Cooper »Avait prévenu Bella.

C'était d'accord que Cooper triche ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être désobligeant envers nous.

« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu étends ton bouclier ? »Avait demandé Edward au cours de la partie qui avait reprise.

« Je ne fais rien de tel »Avait-elle assuré, et tout le monde s'était tourné vers Cooper.

« Yes ! J'ai réussi !!!! »

Cooper avait couru tout autour du terrain, passant un pan de son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« On va enfin pouvoir jouer »Avait applaudi Emmett en se positionnant.

Et c'était parti de travers.

Tout le monde se cognait, riait, les points étaient montés à un niveau très impressionnant, même pour nous. A croire que maintenant que Cooper maitrisait son bouclier mental, il s'amusait à bloquer les pensées de tout le monde à son père. De fait, les coups étaient moins prévisibles pour mon fils télépathe et Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais évidemment, à présent, Cooper utilisait tous ses pouvoirs. Il se téléportait, ou téléportait qui il voulait. Au bout d'un moment, la batte passa des mains de Sony à celles de Nick. C'était juste pour embêter Sony, mais ça les avait déchainés, et ils avaient encore plus utilisé leur force dans le jeu.

Et parfois, il était visible que Cooper étendait ses pensées à qui il voulait parce que certains hochaient la tête pour lui répondre. Il n'avait plus besoin de contact pour discuter par la pensée, il transmettait ses pensées s'il le souhaitait à une personne qui était à l'autre bout du terrain.

Finalement, alors que personne ne savait qui avait gagné ou perdu, Cooper avait couru pour rattraper la balle qui passait entre lui et Sony. Alors que nous nous étions tous attendus à entendre un bruit de choc entre eux, on les avait vu sauter, mais Sony s'était arrêté en court de route, à quelques centimètres de Cooper qui atteignait la balle. La collision avait été évitée. Le bouclier physique de Cooper était redoutable, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher s'il le déployait.

Un cri de joie avait retenti du côté d'Emmett quand la partie fut finie, et tout le monde éclata de rire en se frappant les poings, ou en s'enlaçant.

« Ca c'est mon neveu ! »Avait souri Emmett en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cooper.

« Un vrai tricheur »Sony le pointait du doigt avec un air qui se voulait sévère.

« Allez, tout le monde me regarde »Avait exigé Sarah en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

« Et si on veut pas ? »Avait demandé Cooper, l'esprit contradictoire apparaissait parfois.

« Tu le fais, ou je t'attache »Avait menacé Sarah, et Sony s'était déplacé pour attraper Cooper par les bras.

Mais c'était sans compter que mon petit-fils maitrisait parfaitement la téléportation depuis qu'il y avait gouté peu après sa naissance, quand les Volturi avaient fait leur apparition. Il avait atterri plus loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une boule de boue dans la main.

« Même pas en rêve »Avait lancé Sony, mais c'était trop tard, il avait de la boue sur le visage.

Sarah avait pouffé, et avait pris une photo.

« Bon, d'accord…Je vais rester sage quelques secondes et te regarder, soeurette »Avait dit Cooper d'un air résolu qui l'avait faite lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait enfin pu prendre sa photo : un amas de vampires qui souriaient, mais dont on ne savait pas où était la tête de qui. Tous s'étaient mis en travers, se portant les uns les autres alors que Carlisle me tenait dans ses bras. Au moins, nous avions vraiment l'air inoffensif.

J'avais passé en revue notre famille, un sourire aux lèvres, et avais remarqué que malgré le mélange qui apparaissait, mes enfants se tenaient la main, et se regardaient avec amour. J'avais alors tout ce qu'il me fallait. Une famille unie et épanouie même s'il y avait quelques soucis. C'était ma définition de la famille.

NOTE : comme toujours j'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais.

A très vite

bsx


	64. Chapter 64

Bonsoir tout le monde, et bien voilà, en fait je pensais poster plus tôt, mais…Pas eu le temps. Bref, je vous livre cet OS, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, et surtout autant rire que moi en l'écrivant.

Toujours et encore un grand merci à ma Beta, Demoisel a su rendre ce travail excellent et passionnant.

Darkgaby : mon cher, j'écris du craquage de string si je veux ! XD

MissCannibalPrincess : ravie que ce soit convaincant. Et pardonne moi pour ce POV, mais bon, il était nécessaire…T'inquiète le prochain tu seras contente !

Elodie : tu poses une question intéressante, je reprends donc : Sarah et Coop sont de Bella et Edward. Sony est le fils de Leah et Jake, et Nick, celui de Rose et Emmett.

Stellamour : encore un peu de patience pour les Volturi, mais ils vont se ramener, et on va s'éclater à les éclater,lol

Bonne lecture

**OS 6**

**Sarah 18ans, Sony 15ans**

**JACOB POV**

Sony et Sarah étaient sur la plage en attendant Bella et Edward.

J'avais vu la relation de mon fils avec la fille de Bella se développer, surtout ces derniers temps, et étais étonné de ne pas avoir repéré bien plus tôt ce qui s'était passé.

Sony s'était imprégné de Sarah.

Je l'avais réalisé quand Sarah était arrivée, deux jours plus tôt. Sony avait été habituel à l'idée qu'elle vienne. Il avait prévenu tous les autres jeunes que sa meilleure amie passait quelques jours avec nous, et donc qu'il fallait faire avec. Heureusement, Sarah était très bien intégrée dans la réserve, c'était souvent qu'elle suivait Sony dans des fêtes, et elle y retrouvait les aînés de son âge. Certains avaient eu le goût de commenter cette présence, et Sony n'avait rien dit, se contentant de les regarder en face pour prévenir tout incident avec sa meilleure amie.

Je me souvenais que nous avions entendu, Leah et moi, les plaisanteries des autres jeunes loups dans la meute

« Sony va retrouver sa chérie, faut pas les déranger… »

« Hey, tu veux un panneau 'Ne pas Déranger' ? »

Nous avions souri, les jeunes se faisaient souvent ce genre de remarques quand ils étaient avec une fille.

Mais c'était sur le quai de la gare que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Bien sûr, il était venu avec moi pour aller la récupérer à la gare, Bella ne la laissait pas prendre la voiture pour venir, donc Sarah prenait le train. Arrivés, nous avions attendu que Sarah descende de son wagon, je l'avais vue en premier, j'avais levé le bras et elle avait souri. A mes côtés, Sony s'était figé. J'avais regardé dans la direction que ses yeux suivaient.

Il regardait Sarah…

Un couple de personnes âgées était passé et avait dit quelque chose comme

« Qu'ils sont beau sous l'effet de leur premier amour…Je voudrais tant revenir à cette époque moi-même »

Et en regardant mon fils à nouveau, j'avais compris. C'était un regard profond, protecteur. En soi, ce regard il l'avait depuis l'enfance, mais ils grandissaient, et leur relation évoluait. Sony ne regardait plus Sarah comme sa sœur ni sa meilleure amie, mais comme moi je regardais sa mère. Ou comme Edward regardait Bella.

Ce qu'on avait pu être aveugle ! Sony était imprégné depuis tout petit, et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là n'était que le fruit de cette imprégnation.

Et quand Sarah avait été bousculée une seconde par quelqu'un, Sony avait fait un pas menaçant. Et puis comme depuis sa première transformation-avec deux parents loups-garous, on se serait posé des questions si ça n'avait pas été le cas- Sony avait beaucoup grandi, il était naturellement musclé, et faisait plus âgé, de fait, la menace réussissait à merveille. La preuve en était le regard inquiet qu'avait lancé un homme en passant. Celui-ci avait enlacé un peu plus la taille de sa copine et s'était éloigné quelque peu de nous.

En voyant Sony à côté de Sarah, je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils semblaient avoir le même âge, et non pas séparés par trois ans.

Les deux derniers jours, j'avais été plus attentifs aux signes, et j'avais repéré qu'ils étaient encore plus proches, et ne se quittaient pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Je me passai une main sur le visage pour sortir de mes pensées. Et pour me concentrer sur la chose la plus importante : à savoir, la manière de dire ça à Bella et Edward. Parce que même si celui-ci n'était pas le père biologique de Sarah, il était pire qu'un père biologique envers sa fille. Il la surprotégeait.

« Respire, chéri. Ils n'ont pas de raison de s'en prendre à nous »Avait assuré Leah en me voyant. Elle était venue s'asseoir à mes côtés au garage où je réparais une énième voiture. Elle avait passé une main dans mon dos pour me détendre. J'avais levé les yeux vers elle

« Edward va me tuer, ou tuer Sony »

Elle avait ri de son rire qui m'avait fait me figer lors de notre première ronde ensemble. Nous étions sous notre forme animale, et j'avais pensé à quelque chose de débile, elle avait ri, et je n'avais pas pu faire autre chose que de l'admirer. A partir de ce moment-là, nous savions que nous finirions ensemble pour toujours.

« Jake, Edward a beaucoup changé ces dernières années, tu le sais ! Au départ, il faisait tout pour ne plus blesser Bella. Et puis, ils ont appris à vivre ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il réagira autrement qu'un père normal qui ne veut pas voir sa fille partir »Avait-elle souri, et je savais qu'elle faisait allusion au père de Claire. Cette petite fille avait été l'objet de l'imprégnation de Quil, et son père avait beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, la première fois qu'il les avait trouvés ensemble, il avait failli étrangler Quil. Puis il avait fait avec, et à présent mon ami et sa femme étaient parfaitement heureux.

« Je sais »Avais-je soupiré.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour chercher à m'enfuir. La voiture d'Edward et Bella stationnait devant la maison.

Leah et moi avions entrelacé nos doigts, et étions sortis comme une seule personne pour accueillir nos amis.

Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas penser à Sarah et Sony, je ne voulais pas ne pas avoir la chance de m'expliquer et de laisser les enfants défendre leur cause.

« Bonjour »Avait souri Leah en allant enlacer Bella et faire la bise à Edward.

« Tout va bien ? »Avait demandé Bella en me jetant un œil.

« Bien sur ! Tu m'as manquée »Avais-je à moitié menti en ouvrant les bras. Elle y était venue, sceptique.

'On reste calme, pas de raison de paniquer'

Edward avait haussé un sourcil en entendant mes pensées, j'avais secoué la tête.

« Alors, vous avez arrêté une date pour la seconde lune de miel ? »Avait demandé Leah alors que nous rentrions à la maison.

« Oui, on part avant Noel »

« C'est magnifique, et vous partez où ? »

Elles étaient entrées dans la cuisine, surement pour préparer un thé à Sarah et Leah.

« Alors, une seconde lune de miel, hein ?! »Avais-je souri, l'air de rien.

Je savais qu'ils en avaient besoin. Je savais aussi qu'ils s'inquiétaient quand même pour Cooper puisque depuis presque cinq ans, il avait des visions à propos des Volturi et des projets qu'ils lançaient. Mais à ce moment-là, nous n'avions aucune information précise. Edward avait grimacé avant de répondre

« Bella a accepté que nous partions, j'ai cru qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. Alice a encore eu des visions, mais ce n'est pas trop alarmant. Elle compte encore quelque chose comme 6 ou 7 ans. On prend les choses comme elles viennent et on essaie de s'accommoder et de parer à toutes éventualités. Surtout en entrainant Cooper avec ses pouvoirs… »Avait-il répondu en penchant la tête sur le côté. Comme je ne disais rien, il avait demandé « Où sont les enfants ? »

'Aie ! Mauvaise question…On reste naturel'

« Mais encore ? »

« Sors de ma tête »Avais-je grogné.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu penses à voix haute ! »S'était-il défendu. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

J'avais tourné les yeux vers la cuisine, et il avait secoué la tête. Bella était donc occupée dans sa conversation avec ma femme pour écouter ce qu'Edward et moi nous disions.

« Je préfère en parler devant elle »M'étais-je dégonflé et il s'était tendu à mes côtés.

Une chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'était comment il faisait pour ne pas le lire dans mon esprit…

« Tu fais bien attention à ne pas y penser, justement »Avait-il répondu.

« A quoi ne penses-tu pas ? »Avait demandé Leah en rentrant, un plateau dans les mains. Bella était derrière elle, elle souriait mais dans ses yeux, la curiosité était visible. J'avais détourné le regard, trop nerveux pour soutenir ses iris dorés.

« Tu vas nous le dire ou pas ? »Avait réclamé Bella, en s'asseyant près d'Edward, face à moi. Elle savait que je détestais quand elle faisait ça, à chaque fois ça me faisait me sentir en faute…

J'avais vu Edward esquisser un sourire en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Bella.

'Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de faire le fier !'Avais-je pensé à son attention, et il avait fait une mimique du style 'Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien'

« Jake panique, et pourtant je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, les enfants se sont toujours très bien entendus, ça aurait pu arriver même dans d'autres circonstances ! »Avait dit Leah et Edward avait ouvert des yeux hébétés. Si je n'avais pas été tendu, j'aurais surement explosé de rire devant sa tête.

Mais je n'avais pas ri, puisque son expression signifiait que Leah n'avait pas été aussi prudente que moi, et qu'il savait à présent pour l'imprégnation de nos enfants.

« Quoi ? »S'était inquiétée Bella en se tournant vers son mari.

« Sony… »Avait-il commencé en me lançant un regard noir

'Hey ! C'est pas ma faute !'

« Sony s'est imprégné de Sarah »Avait lancé Leah et le silence qui avait suivi était assourdissant.

« Ah ! »Avait été la seule réponse de Bella.

Et cette réaction humaine était étrange à présent chez elle. Elle était si parfaite en temps normal.

« Quoi ?! Hey ! Réveillez-vous, ils sont fusionnels depuis l'enfance, et très proches, c'est normal ! Et puis on devait s'y attendre, dois-je vous rappeler que Jake et moi sommes loups-garous ?»La pointe d'agacement était perceptible dans la voix de ma femme, j'avais pris sa main dans la mienne, conscient que je cherchais de la force pour braver ces deux vampires devenus statues.

Et puis, Bella avait inspiré à fond, fermé les yeux une seconde comme pour reprendre ses esprits et elle avait pris la parole

« C'est ça la tension qu'il y a en toi ? »

J'avais hésité. Elle n'allait pas se mettre en colère ?

« Euh…Je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction »Avais-je avoué.

Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté, et un léger sourire était apparu sur sa figure. J'étais littéralement largué.

« Sarah et Sony, alors ? »

« Tu les verrais ! Ils sont adorables, je ne comprends pas Jake »S'était enthousiasmée Leah. Et Edward avait grimacé.

« Edward, tu savais que ça allait se produire ? »Bella avait plongé son regard dans celui de son mari. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement, encore, que de remarquer combien ils formaient un beau couple, combien c'était naturel que de les voir ensemble.

« Elle est encore une petite fille »Avait-il murmuré en baissant la tête.

« On ne va pas recommencer, Edward ! Elle sort avec Max parfois, et ils doivent aller au bal ensemble. Edward en fait une crise »Avait-elle dit à notre intention, et je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait.

« Merci, Jacob. Mais, Sony est encore plus jeune »Il s'était tourné vers moi.

« Pas la peine d'angoisser » Et je lui avais montré les images que j'avais de Sony et Sarah, quand ils paraissaient avoir le même âge.

« Il a grandi comme toi ? »Avait demandé Bella.

Elle faisait référence à la poussée de croissance que j'avais eue à partir de ma première transformation. C'était une chose qui m'avait empêché de la voir alors qu'elle refaisait surface après le départ d'Edward. Ca remontait à plus de vingt ans, mais aucun de nous n'avait pris une seule ride.

« Oui. Il fait presqu'une tête de plus que Sarah, et elle est déjà grande »Avait répondu Leah avant moi.

« Ils en ont conscience ou pas ? »Avait demandé à nouveau Bella.

Et j'avais mieux respiré. Si Bella acceptait la situation, Edward serait forcé de faire avec. Il avait hoché la tête imperceptiblement, mais je me doutais que Bella l'avait vu faire. Elle n'avait rien dit, et avait écouté les informations que Leah lui donnait.

« Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, ils sont encore plus proches. Ils ne se parlent pas et pourtant on voit qu'ils communiquent…C'est absolument adorable »

« Sony est encore plus protecteur qu'avant avec Sarah»Avais-je ajouté, et Edward s'était doucement détendu.

Alors c'était le mot de passe ? 'Protection' était ce qui permettrait de laisser nos enfants vivre ce qu'ils avaient à vivre ?

Il avait souri timidement, et j'avais ricané en réalisant.

Il était encore pire que je ne le pensais avec son côté père hyper protecteur. Il prenait son rôle encore plus au sérieux que je ne l'avais imaginé lors des dernières années quand je l'avais vu agir avec Sarah. Il était à son écoute, et veillait toujours à son bien-être. Même si elle avait ce qu'il fallait en tontons protecteurs et tatas confidentes, elle n'hésitait pas à aller vers Edward. Combien de fois m'étais-je ému de les voir discuter ou rire tous les deux ?

Nous avions discuté ensuite de sujets plus légers, et nos enfants étaient rentrés.

Sony avait ouvert la porte, et avait laissé passer Sarah avec un sourire. Elle le lui avait rendu et s'était tournée vers nous.

« Maman, papa »Elle s'était penchée sur eux pour les embrasser, et Bella s'était levée pour l'enlacer une seconde. Elles s'étaient souri, et Bella avait regardé Sony.

Son regard avait détaillé sa carrure, apprécié la force qui s'émanait de lui, mais aussi son regard encore enfantin. Il était entre deux âges, plus tout à fait garçon, mais pas encore homme.

« Bonjour, Sony »

« Salut Bella »Ils s'étaient embrassés, et j'avais esquissé un sourire en voyant que Bella avait presque besoin de lever la tête pour atteindre mon fils.

Edward avait grogné doucement à mon attention, et j'avais levé les yeux au ciel : ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Avait demandé Sarah en s'installant avec nous, Sony piquant déjà un biscuit que sa mère avait fait.

« Sony »Avais-je prévenu et il avait enfourné le gâteau avec plaisir.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? »S'était renseignée Sarah en défaisant ses cheveux tout emmêlés.

« Quelques minutes »Avait répondu sa mère. « Alors, elle est bonne l'eau ? »Avait-elle demandé à son tour, et les enfants l'avaient regardée avec étonnement. « Vous êtes pleins de sable »Avait-elle fait remarquer, et ils s'étaient regardés, jetant un œil à leur allure.

« Oh ! Tu sais bien, il y a tout le temps du vent ! »Avait répondu Sarah en souriant à sa mère. « D'ailleurs, il y a un feu de camp avec les gars demain soir »Avait dit Sony en se tournant vers moi.

La nouvelle génération de loups-garous se trouvaient encore plus d'occasions que nous pour faire des feux de camps qui dégénéraient souvent en combats, jamais sanglants, mais suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'ils reviennent tous blessés.

« J'ai proposé d'apporter les saucisses »Avait dit Sarah en regardant Leah.

« Tu comptes y aller ? »S'était inquiété Edward, les yeux exorbités. Non, franchement, cette situation valait son pesant d'or ! J'avais réprimé un fou rire en regardant Bella qui souriait.

« Tu te souviens quand on y allait ? »

« Je me souviens surtout que tu finissais toujours mes saucisses ! »

« Tel père, tel fils alors ! »Avait ri Sarah et Sony s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait tapé le bras gentiment.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu les finis jamais de toute façon ! »

« Tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps ! »

Ils avaient éclaté de rire en même temps, et j'avais vu le regard attendri de Bella et Leah sur nos enfants.

Edward était de marbre. Que pensait-il ?

Et puis Sarah s'était tournée vers son père, et elle s'était figée. Avait-elle réalisé qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée ? Elle s'était levée, et était venue à ses côtés. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux levés vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas m'interdire d'y aller, dis ? »Avait-elle demandé, innocemment.

J'avais senti mon cœur cessé de battre, et tomber dans ma poitrine. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait un air aussi candide auquel il aurait été difficile de dire 'non' ?

Edward avait semblé cesser de respirer, et Bella avait levé les yeux au ciel d'un air las. Etait-ce une situation commune ? Edward avait hoché la tête vers moi, et j'avais donc ma réponse. J'avais souri, moqueur.

'Comme ça, le grand méchant vampire se fait mener par le bout du nez ?'

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de se reconcentrer sur sa fille. J'avais vu son regard de fierté, et son amour pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais su lui faire quoi que ce soit de mal, il en était sous le charme.

« Tu seras couchée tard pour repartir tôt le matin… »Avait-il dit, minable. Il n'avait aucun argument à lui donner pour l'en dissuader. Sarah avait souri, et avait jeté un œil à Sony.

« Au pire je ferai une nuit blanche, et je dormirai en rentrant »

A mes côtés, Sony avait hoché la tête.

« Je veillerai sur Sarah, Edward. Et puis les gars savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de l'approcher… »Il avait dit ça d'un ton qui contenait toute la menace qu'il représentait si Sarah était en danger.

Edward s'était immobilisé un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Bella quant à elle, regardait son mari. Elle savait que c'était à lui de faire le pas pour laisser Sarah et Sony obéir à cette imprégnation.

« Et si on mettait un nom sur ce qui se passe ? »Avait proposé Leah.

Les enfants avaient tourné des regards étonnés sur elle.

« Comment ça maman ? »S'était inquiété Sony.

« On a à parler, les enfants. C'est surtout pour ça que Bella et Edward sont là »Avait-elle dit.

Sarah avait lancé un regard perdu à sa mère qui n'avait fait que sourire pour l'encourager.

« C'est à propos des liens qui vous unissent »Avait dit Bella avec tendresse. Elle m'avait regardé et avait continué « Sony, est-ce que les anciens vous ont parlé de l'imprégnation ? »

J'aurais pu intervenir au mot 'ancien', mais j'avais laissé couler. De toute façon, elle était aussi 'ancienne' que moi !

« Ce truc du 'coup de foudre' ? »Avait répondu mon fils en montrant combien il n'y apportait aucun crédit.

Bella avait souri à mon intention d'un air de dire 'Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule !' J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, et Leah avait pris la parole

« C'est un peu plus compliqué, tu le sais chéri »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec notre amitié ? »Avait demandé Sarah, visiblement perdue. Je savais qu'elle connaissait toutes nos légendes, elle nous avait suffisamment entendus les dire pour les retenir.

« Vous en parlez souvent ? »Etait intervenu Edward en me regardant.

J'allais l'envoyer sur les roses quand j'avais vu le regard d'avertissement de Bella. J'avais pris un air calme pour répondre

« On fait des feux de camps avec les jeunes, c'est un rite d'initiation si tu veux. Mais on peut aussi en parler en privé »

« Et en général c'est pour en rire, papa »M'avait coupé Sony avec agacement.

« Et combien des légendes que nous avons évoquées ne se sont pas révélées possibles ? »Avais-je contré.

Sarah et Sony s'étaient regardés, s'interrogeant du regard.

« Quil »Avait murmuré Sarah avant de se tourner vers nous.

Nous avions tous hoché la tête.

« Tu es en train de dire que j'ai été imprégné de Sarah ? »

« Et que vous êtes liés par un sentiment très fort »

Edward avait brusquement tourné la tête vers Sony, et il avait inspiré doucement, comme pour se calmer. Qu'avait pensé Sony pour faire réagir Edward de cette manière ? Sony avait baissé la tête, comme honteux.

Et Edward avait soupiré…Un soupir de résignation.

Il y avait eu un silence, pendant lequel j'avais attendu la réaction des enfants, et de l'un d'entre nous.

Sarah avait réagi la première

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose à nos habitudes ? »

Leah avait répondu en souriant

« Non, ma chérie. C'est simplement que votre relation va évoluer quand vous serez prêts tous les deux. Je crois qu'on ne peut faire aucun projet concret au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais nous savons que certaines choses entre vous arriveront, et nous saurons que c'est profond et réel »

Sarah et Sony avaient échangé un regard plein d'interrogations.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous séparer »Avait commencé Edward en regardant Sony.

« Mais tu n'aimes pas l'idée »Avait insisté mon fils.

J'allais intervenir, il était hors de question que la nature soit jugée par ce vampire !

« Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Et puis, aucun père n'aime voir sa fille grandir »S'était résolu Edward en souriant à Sarah.

Elle s'était redressée et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue

« Merci papa…Je suis bien comme ça »Avait-elle assuré.

Il avait hoché la tête et embrassé son front.

« Et toi maman ? »

« Je crois que je m'y attendais. Je connais ces légendes depuis longtemps, et je les ai vues à l'œuvre » Avait souri Bella en ouvrant ses bras à sa fille.

Elles s'étaient enlacées, et j'avais vu Edward prendre la main de Bella dans la sienne. J'avais aussi vu le regard de mon fils sur Sarah, et je savais qu'ils allaient être encore plus proches que je pouvais l'être avec Leah. J'attrapai la main de ma femme, et nous nous sourîmes.

« Bon, allez, il est temps de diner ! »Avait-elle déclaré et tout le monde s'était levé.

« Je vais me prendre une douche »Avait annoncé Sarah.

Bella était partie aider Leah à la cuisine, Edward et moi mettions la table et Sony était sorti.

« J'aurais du le voir arriver »Avait commencé Edward en me tendant une assiette.

Je m'étais figé, et j'avais attendu qu'il continue. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Edward, j'aurais réagi comme toi »

« Il l'aime »Avait-il assuré, et j'avais hoché la tête.

Que dire de plus ? Je connaissais les sentiments de mon fils pour Sarah. Je l'avais vu durant les dernières quarante-huit heures, mais je savais que si j'étais honnête avec moi, j'avais eu la réponse à ce lien dès le début des transformations de Sony, qui dataient de ses plus jeunes années, alors qu'il était le seul et unique louveteau qui n'ait jamais existé. J'avais pu lire ses sentiments pour Sarah dans sa tête en étant sous forme de loups.

« Bientôt grand-père, alors ? »L'avais-je taquiné et j'avais vu la panique s'installer sur son visage. J'avais éclaté de rire, et ne pouvais plus m'arrêter alors que je posais les verres sur la table.

« Si tu m'en casses un seul, tu verras ce qui t'attend ! »Avait menacé Leah en entrant. J'avais réussi à m'apaiser, et j'avais relevé les yeux pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais déposé un baiser dans sa nuque quand Bella avait dit

« Regardez »

Nous avions tous levé les yeux vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir Sarah et Sony.

Sony qui tendait une petite boite à Sarah. Ils souriaient alors qu'elle ouvrait le coffret.

« Qu'est-ce que… »Avais-je commencé, et Leah m'avait interrompu

« Un bracelet de la tribu…Tu sais, ceux que les anciens confectionnaient, et que ma mère m'a appris à faire »

« Je suis contente qu'ils se soient trouvés »Avait souri Bella en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, et il avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Il avait hoché la tête et j'avais senti un poids énorme quitté ma poitrine.

Dehors, Sarah et Sony échangeaient leur premier baiser.

On avait pu entendre un léger grognement, et Bella avait ricané.

Ouais, Edward acceptait, mais c'était pieds et poings liés qu'il voyait les choses se dérouler !

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi en gardant Bella contre lui

« Et Max ? »

« C'est le grand blond ? »Avait demandé Leah en faisant référence au jeune homme que nous avions rencontré l'année passée pour une réunion à Portland chez les Cullen.

Bella avait acquiescé

« De toute façon, ils ne vont au bal que par pure commodité…Je suis sur qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme il ne la voit pas, et bien il a demandé à Sarah. Et elle est d'accord parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas y aller avec Sony »Avait-elle expliqué. Et même si le côté 'je me sers de toi' de cette relation entre Sarah et Max n'était pas forcément réjouissante, c'était bon de savoir que Sarah ne jouerait pas avec les sentiments de ce pauvre Max le temps de pouvoir être avec Sony.

« Sarah n'est pas comme ça ! »S'était révolté Edward.

« Mais oui, on sait ! »Avait souri Bella en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

J'avais détourné les yeux sur ma femme, et l'avais serré encore plus contre moi.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Mais il y a des chambres ! »Avait jeté Sony en rentrant, et nous avions tous ri, nos doigts entrelacés.

NOTE : alors ? Bon, j'espère que vous avez fait attention au POV, c'est le premier que j'écrivais sous Jacob, et c'est pas super facile !

Bref, comme toujours, je veux bien avoir vos opinions.

A très vite avec les prochains OS.

bsx


	65. Chapter 65

Bien, bien, alors le POV Jake vous a plu, et tant mieux ! J'avoue que j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant.

Bien, alors ceci est pour ma chère Miss Cannibal Princess, tu l'as demandé, tu l'as !

Et bien sur, merci à ma Bêta, la meilleure d'entre toutes !

Je remercie en une seule fois tout le monde pour les reviews et l'engouement qui ne faiblit apparemment pas pour cette fiction…J'espère que ce que je vous réserve vous plaira autant.

Bonne lecture

**OS 7- ****Cooper et Nicolas 15ans**

**EMMETT POV**

Nous étions tous les trois dans la M3 de Rosalie, et aucun de nous n'arrivait à contrôler la crise de fou rire qui nous avait pris.

« …Et Coop n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de défaire la porte de ses gongs »Nick était parvenu à se calmer une seconde pour imiter son cousin. J'avais levé les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour mieux le voir « Et je la mets où, madame ? » Mon fils faisait comme s'il avait quelque chose de grand dans les mains, et le leva pour le désigner.

« Hey ! Elle m'a dit de prendre la porte »S'était défendu Cooper, et j'avais secoué la tête. Cooper arrivait encore à nous étonner en inventant des réactions étranges et comiques à ce qui lui était dit. Cette fois-ci, une professeur exigeait qu'il sorte de sa classe, il avait obéi au pied de la lettre à l'expression qu'elle avait utilisé.

« Ne raconte pas ça à tes parents, Coop, ou alors ils vont mourir de honte »Avais-je conseillé en garant la voiture devant la villa.

Mon neveu avait fait un geste désinvolte de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur, Bella et Edward n'allaient pas en mourir, mais ils seraient encore plus désemparés devant leur fils.

« C'est l'adolescence, tonton »Avait répondu Cooper à mes pensées, pour justifier le détachement qu'il avait vis-à-vis de l'autorité.

« Et tu sais que dans ton cas, c'est quand même un problème. Ton côté vampire peut te faire réagir de manière excessive, et tu risques de nous faire remarquer »Avais-je dit, sur un ton sérieux.

Mon fils et son cousin avaient levé les yeux au ciel pour me faire comprendre qu'ils n'en avaient cure. Heureusement que nous gardions tout de même un œil sur nos enfants. D'abord pour les protéger comme tous parents qui se respectent, ensuite pour empêcher que notre style de vie soit révélé au grand jour. Ce qui rajouterait encore une menace sur nous si les Volturi venaient à l'apprendre…Ils se feraient un plaisir de nous démembrer lentement.

Nous étions sortis de la voiture, Alice nous attendait sur le perron.

« Hello les garçons »Avait-elle souri en embrassant chacune des joues qui se tendaient vers elle.

« Salut tatie, tu sais pour Coop ? »Avait demandé Nick en frappant l'épaule de son cousin

« Malheureusement, oui. Tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose à faire ? »Elle s'était tournée vers l'intéressé, les poings sur les hanches.

Alors là, si elle croyait l'impressionner !

Evidemment, Cooper hocha la tête vers moi, tout sourire, pour répondre à ma pensée.

Ouais, tel père, tel fils !

Et le sourire de mon neveu s'était agrandi à la comparaison que je faisais entre lui et Edward. Ils lisaient tous les deux dans les pensées, et se plaisaient à nous répondre. Ils savaient que ça m'agaçait quand ils le faisaient, et donc, ils en abusaient.

« Bonjour maman »Avait salué Nick en voyant Rose dans le salon.

« Bonjour chéri »

« Maman ! »S'était-il plaint devant cette marque d'affection.

Rose m'avait regardé d'un air triste et j'avais haussé les épaules et levé les mains devant moi

« C'est l'adolescence »Avais-je répondu, et Nick et Cooper étaient repartis à rire.

« Bella et Edward reviennent demain »Alice s'était installée sur le canapé aux côtés de Jasper.

J'avais hoché la tête alors que les enfants se dirigeaient vers le réfrigérateur.

Mon frère et ma belle-sœur étaient partis sur l'Ile Esme depuis quelques jours pour s'offrir quelques jours en duo, laissant Cooper chez nous, et Sarah avec Sony chez Jake et Leah « _Oh ! Tonton ! Je peux manger sans avoir ce genre d'images en tête ?_ »S'était insurgé Cooper de la cuisine. Et je savais qu'il faisait référence à sa sœur avec Sony. Malgré tout ce que nous savions sur les Quileute, et le lien qui unissait Sony et Sarah, c'était perturbant pour Cooper que sa sœur soit en couple avec Sony. Ils avaient beau avoir 3ans de différence ces deux-là, le côté loup-garou de Sony permettait qu'ils fassent le même âge, donc il n'était pas étonnant de les voir ensemble. La première fois qu'il les avait vus se tenir la main, Cooper avait étendu son bouclier physique entre les deux. Ils avaient été incapables d'être l'un à côté de l'autre pendant la soirée. Et même si Sarah menaçait son frère, celui-ci n'en était pas moins protecteur, empêchant que quiconque approche sa sœur. Sony et Sarah avaient beau être mignons ensembles, les premiers temps, personne n'avait réellement su comment agir. Du moins, Edward et moi. Nous étions les seuls avec Coop à ne pas être à l'aise. Et puis, Sony avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec nous, et nous avions retrouvé le plaisir de l'avoir à nos côtés. « _Emmett est rappelé sur Terre, il est prié de quitter les sommets de la folie_ » J'avais souri en entendant les propos de mon neveu. Même maintenant, il se plaisait à faire des plaisanteries aux tourtereaux. J'étais revenu à la réalité en entendant grogner.

« Désolé fiston ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! » M'étais-je excusé auprès de mon neveu

« _T'es qu'un obsédé !_ »

« _Ba ? Tu ne le savais pas ?_ »S'était moqué Nick, et j'avais entendu qu'ils se frappaient le poing pour marquer leur accord.

« Emmett ! »

« C'est pas moi, Rose, c'est promis…Quelle idée on a eu d'accepter de garder Cooper ? »Je m'étais assis près d'elle et elle s'était penchée sur moi pour un rapide baiser électrisant.

« _Tonton !!_ »Avait râlé Coop, et j'avais souri d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était tellement facile de le faire s'agacer… « _Je me vengerai_ »

« Je prends les paris »Avait annoncé Alice en frappant des mains.

« Jazz »M'étais-je plaint et il avait simplement souri. « Tu me le paieras. Bon les garçons, il vous en faut du temps pour avaler du chocolat ! C'est pas en mangeant lentement que ça empêchera que vous preniez du poids »Avais-je appelé, désespéré.

« Non, mais ça fait parler les idiots »Avait lancé Nicolas en revenant, une plaquette de chocolat dans les mains.

Jasper avait ri à la réplique de mon fils, et j'avais senti mes épaules s'affaisser. Rose avait passé une main compatissante dans mon dos

« Tel père, tel fils »Avait-elle souri, et les éclats de rire avaient fusé autour de moi.

J'étais une victime, et même ma femme prenait part aux attaques qui m'étaient lancées.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

« Je lance les paris à 1dollar. Emmett va devenir fou avant la fin de la journée »S'était enthousiasmée Alice en tendant la main.

« C'est pas un pari ! Je vais devenir fou »Avais-je répondu

« 10dollars que c'est avant la tombée de la nuit »Avait renchéri Jasper en me souriant.

« Traitre »Avais-je murmuré.

« Je prends »Cooper avait serré les mains de son oncle et sa tante et s'était tourné vers moi « Ce soir, on va à l'asile »

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, pour la forme.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui, ou pour demain ? »J'avais pointé le pouce vers le garage, et Nick et Coop m'avaient suivi.

« Je t'apporterai des oranges, papa, ne t'inquiète pas »Nicolas avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me rassurer.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté ce monde ? J'aurais pu être autre chose que père !!

« Tatie Rose a toujours eu de bons arguments à te donner »Cooper avait répondu à mes pensées en pouffant de rire.

J'avais la main sur la poignée et m'étais tourné vers lui

« Sors de ma tête »

Tout sourire, il avait salué à la militaire et était passé devant moi pour rejoindre Nick qui était déjà au garage.

Pour le plaisir, j'avais donné une petite tape sur le haut de son crâne, et quand il m'avait regardé, j'avais souri innocemment.

« Les vieux de nos jours »Avait-il soufflé.

« Bons pour l'hospice »Avait renchéri Nick.

Et je me maudissais, moi et mon foutu plaisir de dire des bêtises. Ca se retournait contre moi.

Je les avais rejoints autour de l'ancienne voiture de Bella, sur laquelle Sarah avait appris à conduire, et que les garçons s'amusaient à trafiquer quand ils s'ennuyaient.

« Ok, pas de coup foireux comme l'autre jour »

« T'inquiète»Avait assuré Cooper, mais j'étais resté sceptique. Je les connaissais mes mômes.

« Montez qu'on voit où vous en êtes » Nous nous étions installés dans la voiture. « Alors, ce truc là, c'est un volant »

« Papa ! »Nick avait levé les yeux au ciel et j'avais souri

« Ok, ok. Roule »

Cooper avait acquiescé et s'était téléporté derrière le volant. Bon sang, pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas ses jambes, comme nous simples mortels ?

« C'est fatiguant de marcher »Avait-il souri et j'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, mets le contact »Il avait obéi. Le moteur avait crié mais Coop souriait. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas de voiture à lui seul, j'étais certain qu'il l'aurait utilisée pour impressionner les filles

« Si peu »Avait lâché Cooper en souriant.

Quand la voiture avait calé, j'avais retenu un éclat de rire. Il avait paru si certain de lui qu'il avait oublié de lâcher l'embrayage.

« Bah alors mamie ! »Avait ri Nick alors que Cooper remettait le contact.

Cette fois-là avait été parfaite, et Cooper avait engagé la voiture sur la route qui menait en ville.

« Ralentis, Cooper »

« Mais il y a personne »

Et comme pour lui donner tort, une voiture avait fait son apparition dans un virage. J'avais posé les mains sur le volant, le tournant rapidement pour déporter la voiture, mais Cooper avait été plus rapide. Il avait téléporté la voiture sur une ligne droite de la même route, à quelques mètres. La voiture avait calé à cet endroit et j'avais vu, pour mon plus grand malheur, le plaisir dans ses yeux.

« La vache »

« J'adore »

Les garçons s'étaient frappés les poings, tout sourire.

« Depuis quand tu téléportes les voitures ? »Avais-je hésité en étudiant leurs airs satisfaits.

Mon neveu avait haussé les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« En tout cas c'était cool »

« Ca t'as fait quoi quand tu l'as fait ? »Nick s'était penché entre les deux fauteuils et ils avaient parlé un instant de l'adrénaline qui avait envahi les veines de Cooper.

Et moi, j'avais hésité entre rire et pleurer.

Je devais avouer que ça avait été cool comme sensation, mais je savais aussi que si Edward ou Bella savaient ça, ils me tueraient.

« T'imagines pour faire la course ! »

« Hey ! Tu crois que je peux téléporter dans le désert ? On pourrait faire le grand prix du Dakar »

Alors là, j'étais même pire que tuer. J'étais enfourné vivant, ou donné à pâtée pour chiens…L'avantage, c'était que ça serait surement Mutant, le chien de Gaby, et Chou, le labrador de Bella, qui me mangeraient…

« Tu vas tourner au mélo, tonton ? »S'était moqué Cooper, et il avait frappé son poing contre celui de Nick.

« Je tiens juste à la vie que j'ai…Aussi minable soit-elle quand j'ai à vous supporter »Avais-je souri

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il va nous faire du boudin »S'était amusé Nick et j'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

Je l'avais cherché.

« Allons-y »

Cooper avait hoché la tête, et avait remis le contact. Il avait conduit jusqu'à chez ses parents, et en un rien de temps, il avait fait demi-tour, alors, Nick avait pris le volant.

« Prêt ? »Avais-je demandé, et mon fils avait hoché la tête.

Il avait passé la première immédiatement, et la voiture avait lentement décollé du sol pour faire quelques mètres. Ensuite, sans que j'aie dit quoi que ce soit, il avait accéléré et pris le chemin du centre ville.

Chemin qui n'était en fait pas le centre ville mais…

« La casse abandonnée ? Nick, on a dit 'pas de coups foireux' »

« Roo, c'est pas mon genre »Avait-il dit.

Il avait échangé un regard dans le rétroviseur avec Cooper et je m'étais douté que je n'allais pas aimé.

Et puis je m'étais redressé d'un bond en voyant que Cooper nous avait téléporté dans une voiture, la nôtre toujours en marche sur la route.

« Pas de panique, tonton. J'ai pris le contrôle »Avait assuré Cooper mais je n'étais pas rassuré. Non seulement Cooper utilisait tout le temps ses pouvoirs, mais en plus, il contrôlait les choses avec l'esprit. « Je ne les contrôle pas. Je téléporte les objets où je le souhaite…Et là, j'ai téléporté une cale sur l'accélérateur, j'ai juste à faire attention à la trajectoire »

Et j'avais vu qu'en parlant, il montrait son contrôle. D'un seul coup, la voiture s'était déplacée sur la droite, et avait atterri devant nous.

« Oh Cooper ! »

« D'acc' »

Je n'avais pas compris l'échange jusqu'à voir mon neveu apparaître au volant de la voiture de sa mère.

« Oh non les garçons ! »Mais il était trop tard, les moteurs rugissaient déjà dans le parking et j'avais été projeté au fond de mon siège quand Nick avait accéléré.

Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire et s'amusaient à slalomer entre les voitures garées.

« Tricheur ! »Avait lancé Nick quand une belle décapotable était apparue devant nous, Cooper au volant. Et plus il roulait, et plus je me disais que je connaissais la voiture. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger.

Les deux s'étaient mis à côté l'un de l'autre

« Elle roule mieux »S'était défendu Cooper en souriant.

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir si elle roule mieux »

Nicolas s'était déporté et éloigné. Quand Cooper était arrivé sur sa droite, mon fils avait foncé contre son aile gauche. Le bruit de métal était assourdissant, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Hey ! Elle coûte la peau des fesses ! »Avait râlé Cooper en tentant de se défaire de la prise de Nicolas.

Mon fils avait souri de toutes ses dents et j'avais secoué la tête. M'avouant que, j'étais tenté.

A peine avais-je pensé cela que j'étais déjà au volant d'une vieille voiture d'occasion.

« Cooper ! »Avais-je accusé en en sortant et me dépêchant pour monter dans une Porsche dont la carrosserie avait souffert. J'avais espéré que le moteur était intact. En la mettant en route, je savais qu'Alice aurait adoré la conduire. « A nous trois, les gars »Avais-je murmuré en faisant vrombir le moteur.

Nous avions fait plusieurs tours, insouciants, seulement désireux de faire la course. J'avais vu apparaître des bidons de je ne savais trop quoi devant moi, m'obligeant à slalomer et à voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

« T'es déjà mort, pas la peine de t'en faire »Avait ri Cooper en me doublant d'un seul coup.

Je maudissais mon frère d'avoir aidé à la conception d'un enfant aussi terrible que son fils. J'avais de plus en plus la preuve que l'expression 'Tel père, tel fils' avait été créée pour Edward et Cooper parce qu'ils trichaient tous les deux en utilisant leurs pouvoirs sur moi qui n'en avais pas.

« Faux, tonton. J'ai été à bonne école pour les plaisanteries, c'est tout »

« Ah oui ! Tu vas voir ça. Je vais t'en apprendre des choses »J'avais accéléré et lancé ma voiture dans la voie parallèle à celle de Cooper. Quand j'étais parvenue au bout des voitures, j'avais tourné violemment, me retrouvant en face de lui. Nos regards s'étaient croisés une seconde avant qu'il ne téléporte sa voiture juste derrière moi.

Et devant moi, mon fils me bloquait le passage.

« Vous n'allez pas… »

Mais c'était évident qu'ils allaient le faire. Je maudissais alors tous ceux que je connaissais de m'avoir laissé seul avec deux monstres comme eux. Nicolas avait accéléré, et sa voiture s'était encastrée dans mon pare-choc. J'avais serré les mains autour de mon volant, inspirant un maximum pour me calmer. J'étais entraîné dans leur jeu, mais je devais tenter de garder ça sous contrôle. Nicolas n'était pas aussi résistant que Cooper et moi. Nick avait continué à accélérer, et comme Cooper étendait son bouclier physique autour de sa propre voiture, la mienne reculait sous la pression de celle de Nick, mais elle se broyait aussi contre le mur invisible du bouclier. J'étais pris en sandwich entre les voitures, mais aussi entre mes sentiments. J'avais écouté le rythme élevé du cœur de mon fils, j'avais vérifié les blessures que son corps pouvait avoir. Si j'accélérais suffisamment, je pouvais l'effrayer et le ramener sur Terre parce qu'il savait qu'un vampire qui se lâche peut faire des dégâts. Je pris ma voix la plus excitée possible pour dire

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, fiston »

Je passai la première, et accélérai aussi violemment que possible en ayant un humain face à moi. La voiture décolla d'un mètre de l'endroit où elle était, et je vis Nick serrer les mâchoires en réalisant ce que je comptais faire. Il recula sa voiture pour me laisser passer.

« Petit joueur »M'étais-je moqué en sortant de la voiture, soulagé d'avoir un fils plein de bon sens…Ou du moins, autant que possible.

« T'es pas drôle, tonton, j'avais les choses sous contrôle »Avait murmuré Cooper pour moi seul. Je lui avais jeté un œil pour dire 'à d'autre'.

« Oh non, j'ai juste pas envie d'avoir à te mettre dans un étau de taule » Sorti de sa voiture, Nicolas avait souri en croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le capot de sa voiture.

« Et toi, petit tricheur »J'avais pointé Cooper du doigt alors qu'il rejoignait son cousin pour se féliciter de leur réussite. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel devant leur insouciance.

« Mais oui, tonton, je sais. Tu vas m'envoyer faire un tour au diable, me passer à la moulinette, et ensuite tu m'enverras chez les prêtres » J'avais ouvert la bouche puis l'avais refermé. C'était le genre de menaces que je lui disais quand il était petit et qu'il me volait les manettes de jeu Wii. « Ca date hein ? Tu radotes, c'est tout »

« Hey ! La nuit va tomber, et il est pas encore entièrement fou…Tu crois qu'on pourrait… »

Cooper avait hoché la tête, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas quand il faisait cela, il était trop comme Bella. Et je savais que depuis qu'elle était vampire, elle était capable de se venger de moi si elle le voulait, alors je surveillais toujours mes propos à ses côtés…Ne pas réveiller l'eau qui dort.

« N'empêche qu'il serait temps de penser à rentrer »Avais-je proposé, sachant pertinemment qu'ils me contrediraient.

Cooper avait disparu un instant, et était revenu la minute d'après dans une voiture.

« Je rêve »Avais-je dit en m'approchant.

C'était la voiture que Cooper et Nick réparaient depuis quelques semaines. Ils s'étaient bien débrouillés, la voiture roulait et connaissant leur propension à détruire les choses, s'était étonnant.

« Tonton »Avait râlé Coop en laissant le volant à Nick.

« Monte, papa »S'était emballé mon fils, et j'avais obéi.

« C'est parti »

Nick avait démarré la voiture, roulant au pas, Cooper s'était installé côté passager, et j'étais sur la banquette arrière. Et désespéré, j'avais vu des morceaux de voiture se mêler à celle que nous avions déjà. Des pièces de moteurs volaient autour de nous, des portières et autres. J'avais abandonné l'idée de contrôler ces monstres, et avais posé la tête sur le repose-tête. Les commentaires avaient fusé pendant un moment autour de moi sur la puissance ou la taille de telle ou telle chose.

Au bout d'un moment les garçons s'étaient retournés vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

Nick avait montré la fenêtre du bâtiment où les gardiens s'installaient dans le temps où ils étaient là.

J'avais ouvert des yeux exorbités en réalisant que la simple Chevrolet de quelques minutes auparavant était devenue un véritable monstre de mécanique. Les simples roues étaient énormes à présent, les portières étaient de différentes couleurs, et les enjoliveurs luisaient. Je savais qu'ils avaient du changer quelque chose dans le moteur.

« Exact »Avait acquiescé Cooper et Nick avait accéléré. Le bruit du moteur était radicalement différent que précédemment. « Tu n'as pas idée des trésors que les gens laissent dans leurs voitures ! C'est donc un véritable supermarché ici »Avait-il ajouté en souriant.

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel, et Nick était retourné vers la maison. J'avais alors eu le droit au descriptif du nouveau fonctionnement de cette voiture, en long et en large.

En arrivant devant la villa, j'avais vu Alice sur le perron qui tenait la main de Jasper, sa deuxième main posée sur sa hanche, le regard furieux. Elle avait donc tout vu.

« Tu n'as pas idée »Avait souri Cooper en descendant de la voiture. Et son air désinvolte m'avait violemment ramené à ce que j'avais laissé faire. Nous avions dépassé les bornes, et surtout, nous avions risqué la vie de Nicolas. J'avais regardé mon fils, il avait été enjoué pendant le chemin du retour, mais l'air mécontent de Jasper le contraignait à se faire tout petit.

J'étais étonné de ne pas voir Rosalie. De tous ceux qui étaient ici, je pensais qu'elle allait être la première à venir nous accuser.

« On est plutôt doué, hein ? »Cooper n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience des problèmes qu'il y avait. Il avait soupiré, et m'avait regardé, pour me dire que c'était de mes pensées qu'il soupirait.

« Je serais toi, je me ferais tout petit, Cooper »Avait assuré Alice à son neveu qui rentrait dans le salon. Il s'était retourné vers elle, et j'avais vu une lueur hésitante dans ses yeux. Il s'était assis, Nick l'avait rejoint, et nous nous étions installés en face.

« Il n'y a pas de casse »Avais-je commencé pour rappeler que malgré tout, nous avions géré.

« Pas de casse ?!! »La voix hystérique de Rosalie avait fusé dans toute la maison avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. « Emmett Cullen, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! »

J'avais grimacé. Je savais que tout était ma faute.

« Maman, je n'ai rien. Personne n'est blessé »Etait intervenu Nicolas, elle l'avait fusillé du regard. Elle était vraiment en colère.

« Vous savez pourtant que les pouvoirs de Coop ne sont pas un jeu »Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil à mes côtés.

« On s'est laissé entraîné, mais il maitrise »Avais-je répondu en posant une main sur son bras.

« Em, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer »

« Tatie, j'ai réussi à le protéger. Et puis, on n'est pas inconscient »Etait intervenu Cooper

« Pas inconscient ? Coop, tu sais que la plupart des choses que tu as faites sont…Comment dire…Totalement surréalistes ? Si un humain était passé par là, vous étiez grillés, et nous aussi...C'est ce que tu veux ? Il y a quand même une menace qui plane, et tu trouves le moyen de jouer avec ça »Alice avait posé les bonnes questions. La menace qu'Aro avait formulée se rapprochait, et il n'avait pas besoin que Cooper devienne incontrôlable pour venir nous rendre une petite visite.

Les garçons avaient gardé le silence, il était évident qu'ils méditaient ce qui venait de se dire.

« On avait juste envie de rire un peu, on n'a pas réfléchi »Avait murmuré Nick en croisant le regard de sa mère. Elle s'était adoucie à mes côtés.

« Nous en parlerons avec Edward et Bella, et nous déciderons de la punition »

Cooper avait grimacé, conscient que ses parents n'allaient pas laisser passer ça.

« En attendant, je pense qu'on pourrait interdire l'accès à la casse…Et surtout que vous ne toucherez plus à une voiture avant un moment »Avais-je proposé, et Rose avait hoché la tête. « Les garçons ? »Avais-je insisté alors qu'ils ne répondaient pas. Ils s'étaient regardés et Cooper avait pris la parole

« J'ai pas réfléchi aux risques qu'on prenait… »

« Bien, alors, pas de conduite avant au moins un mois, renouvelable si on voit que ça n'a pas changé grand-chose »Avait décrété Rose.

Ils avaient hoché la tête, et j'avais craint le regard de Rose. Elle l'avait posé sur moi, et je savais que j'allais avoir le droit à une punition aussi.

« Et toi, si jamais tu me reparles de virée en voitures avec les garçons, je t'étripe »Elle avait souri doucement, et j'avais acquiescé en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

« Il n'empêche, où est passée la voiture de Bella ? »Avait demandé Jasper, et les garçons avaient vraiment paniqué.

« Euh…Joker ? »Avait demandé Nick.

« Nicolas ! »S'était tournée Rose.

« Elle doit être quelque part à la casse »Il avait souri ou grimacé, selon le point de vue.

« Je vais la chercher »Avait décidé Jazz. En passant, il avait posé une main de soutien sur mon épaule.

« Moi, j'ai du travail sur ma décapotable »

Et je m'étais figé.

Une décapotable…Rose avait une décapotable. Je m'étais tourné vers Cooper, il avait grimacé.

« Euh…Chérie »Avais-je appelé, mais il était trop tard.

Rosalie était dans le garage, à l'emplacement vide de sa voiture.

« Où…Est…Ma…Voiture ? »

« Rien de bien méchant…Peut-être de la taule froissée…Mais tu nous connais »J'avais les mains levées devant moi, en signe que je me rendais. Mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi.

« Je vais les tuer »

Elle était remontée au rez-de-chaussée comme une furie…Une belle furie, n'avais-je pu m'empêcher de remarquer…

« Les garçons ! Une seule bonne raison pour que je ne vous démembre pas immédiatement ?! »

J'avais attrapé ses bras et l'avais maintenue contre moi. Elle pouvait s'emporter pour si peu…

« Maman, Coop a triché, alors j'ai voulu… »

Rose s'étouffait entre mes bras, et notre fils n'était pas à l'aise.

« Je vais te la réparer, tatie…C'était juste pour me la jouer un peu »Avait avoué Cooper en voulant être réconfortant.

Rose avait soupiré et m'avait regardé d'un air désespéré

« Qui nous a refilé ses tueurs de voitures ? »

« Euh…Je crois qu'on peut remercier Eddy…Et puis ton instinct maternel aussi »Avais-je dis en souriant.

« Imbécile »Avait-elle lâché en secouant la tête, amusée.

Je l'avais embrassée et nous avions entendu Jasper rentrer.

« Le prochain qui tue ma voiture, je l'envoie à l'autre bout du monde »Elle avait pointé du doigt nos garçons, et elle était allée voir la voiture que notre frère ramenait. « Ma voiture…Elle était si belle…Elle est si morte maintenant »S'était-elle plainte et j'avais secoué la tête. Elle aimait presque plus ses voitures que moi.

J'avais senti Cooper qui s'approchait doucement. Il avait répondu à mes pensées.

« Elle peut les bichonner »

« Mouais »Avais-je répondu en réalisant que j'avais de la chance qu'elle ne tente pas de me refaire une beauté comme elle le faisait avec ces voitures. De quoi aurait eu l'air mon côté vampire menaçant si elle l'avait fait ?

Cooper et Nick avaient ri et il était simple de comprendre que mon neveu avait étendu mes pensées à mon fils, ils se moquaient alors de moi…Encore…

« Ca a été un vrai carnage »Avait ri Jasper en rentrant dans la maison, maintenant qu'il avait ramené les voitures de Rose et de Bella.

« Ouais, je sais…Mais il n'est pas réellement de moi…En revanche, je peux te foutre ta raclée, et là, ça sera un vrai carnage »Je l'avais pointé du doigt, et il avait fait de même vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voyons de quoi tu es capable »

J'avais frotté mes mains l'une contre l'autre et j'avais lancé à la cantonade

« Alors, alors, qui veut me défier ? »J'avais tendu la main vers la manette de Wii et Nick avait souri

« Bah, on va laisser le papy gagner »

Et des éclats de rire avaient fusé pendant un moment.

Non, décidément, plus le temps passait, et plus on me volait la vedette pour dire des bêtises. Mais au moins, c'était ce qu'était devenue notre famille, et je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre.

NOTE : perso, je veux une famille pareille lol

A très vite avec la suite

bsx


	66. Chapter 66

Bonsoir tout le monde, et bien voici l'avant dernier OS de ce tome 2. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…Et que vous serez prêt(e)s pour la suite que je vous prépare.

Un grand merci comme toujours à ma Bêta Demoisel pour ses conseils et sa patience.

Et puis bien sur, à vous tous et toutes d'accepter de me suivre dans cette fic malgré l'accumulation de chapitres.

Bonne lecture

**OS 8 Cooper 18ans**

**COOPER POV**

Oh bien sur, ça fait cliché, et Dieu sait que je déteste les clichés, mais, à quelques jours de Noël, ma famille me manquait.

Je grognai en zappant sur les centaines de chaines de télévision qui étaient à ma disposition, ne trouvant rien pour retenir mon attention et m'empêcher de replonger dans ces deux dernières années.

Je repensai au moment où, presque deux ans plus tôt, je prenais ma voiture-celle que mes parents m'avaient achetée-, et mon permis de conduire-celui que tonton Jazz avait fait faire quand j'avais su conduire pour mes 16ans-, et quand je quittais Portland et ses environs pour parcourir les Etats-Unis.

Je revis le regard de maman quand j'avais fermé ma portière, et je savais que si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Elle était la seule des vampires dont je n'arrivais pas à lire les pensées, et aujourd'hui j'en remerciai son pouvoir. Ainsi, je n'avais pas pu entendre son chagrin dans son esprit, et j'avais pu partir sans me sentir trop coupable de la voir si mal. Papa avait tendance à devenir comme papy, toujours calme en extérieur, et pourtant, ses pensées étaient loin de l'être. Il comprenait mon besoin de partir, et il s'en sentait responsable.

Et ceci m'amena à la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé que je ne continuerai pas à vivre avec eux.

Première chose, j'étais un adolescent, et donc mes hormones bouillonnaient en moi. J'en avais assez d'avoir les parents sur le dos pour me dire quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Deuxièmement, j'étais à demi un vampire, donc mes sentiments étaient quand même décuplés. Et mon besoin d'indépendance s'était fait ressentir encore plus fortement.

Et troisièmement, et bien, je voulais voir le monde avant que les Volturi ne nous attaquent. Et j'étais le premier à savoir que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

'_Cooper Swan, dernier étage'_

La pensée du livreur de pizza me permit de revenir au présent.

Dans cet appartement à Chicago, pris au nom de maman parce que les Cullen étaient trop connus pour que je puisse vivre tranquillement. Et puis c'était histoire de ne pas perdre mes racines et donc de prouver que je ne me cachais pas de ma famille. Ils savaient que j'avais besoin d'être tranquille, et ils respectaient ça, même si c'était dur pour eux, comme me le disaient leurs pensées. Des pensées que je m'efforçais de ne pas lire, même si avec la puissance de mon pouvoir c'était quasiment mission impossible : j'entendais les pensées du monde entier. Alors, encore heureux que j'arrivais à contrôler ce pouvoir, sinon, je serais devenu fou…

Le livreur, qui aurait pu être mon père, sonna à la porte, j'allai lui ouvrir, un billet dans les mains.

« Bonjour »Dit-il, mais je ne répondis pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'il passe une bonne journée, ou non ?

'_Je hais les jeunes'_

« Et ils vous le rendent »Répondis-je à sa pensée.

Son regard éberlué valait son pesant d'or.

« Euh…Bon appétit »Et il s'enfuit littéralement vers l'ascenseur.

En entendant la vitesse à laquelle le sang coulait dans ses veines, je souris et secouai la tête. Même si ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je devais avoir laissé échapper un morceau de mon côté vampire.

« Bah ! Au moins, ça va dégager ses artères ! »

Et je refermai la porte, l'eau à la bouche en voyant tous les morceaux de viandes hachées, saucisses, et bacon sur la pâte à pizza. Après la journée que j'avais passée, j'avais bien le droit à ça.

Je me rassis dans mon canapé et avalai en moins de deux la pizza entière.

Je m'apprêtais à passer à ma banque, où ma famille avait eu le don de ne pas bloquer mon compte, quand je reconnus le pas et le parfum de Christie. Je souris en enfilant un sweat. Christie était ma pulpeuse voisine depuis quelques mois, et elle avait, elle aussi, une vie plutôt bien agitée entre les cours, au contraire de moi, et le goût des courses de voiture, comme moi. Et le comble du bonheur ? Elle étudiait en médecine, en deuxième année de fac. Quand il lui arrivait de vouloir 'soigner' quelqu'un, j'étais toujours volontaire…

Ok, ça aussi, c'était cliché, mais tant pis, j'étais un mec, ou j'en étais pas un.

Je sortis sur le palier, pour la trouver en train d'ouvrir sa porte.

« Salut »Dis-je en détaillant avec attention son jean serré, et son chemisier crème. Ses cheveux noirs étaient détachés dans son dos, et je sentis une envie irrésistible d'y passer la main.

« Hey, Coop »Son sourire fit s'accélérer mon cœur. « Tu entres une minute ? »Proposa-t-elle.

J'approchai, usant d'une démarche que je savais sexy.

« Pourquoi pas ? »Souris-je, et je vis son regard se voiler, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir.

Je la laissai entrer dans son appartement, attendant de pouvoir refermer la porte sur nous.

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac par terre, et prenant déjà mes mains dans les siennes.

« Humm »Acquiesçai-je en l'enlaçant étroitement.

On ne dit plus rien, plongeant nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre, nos lèvres se soudant déjà. Je la serrai au point que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et l'appuyai contre le bar. Laissant de côté la partie vampire de mon caractère, je passai les mains sous son t-shirt, sa peau frissonnant sous mes doigts. Aucune envie de mordre ne venait à moi, et j'en remerciai mon côté humain.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes épaules alors que je laissai ma langue dessiner sur la peau de son cou. Elle essaya de parler, mais seul un soupir d'aise sortit de sa bouche. Je repris ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, en même temps que Christie nous entraînait dans sa chambre, à quelques mètres de là.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions entrés dans cette pièce, et je m'en fichais totalement.

« Tu es incroyable »Murmura Christie en se blottissant contre moi.

Je passai ma main libre sur sa taille, sentant les frissons qui la parcouraient à mon toucher, et l'attirai encore plus contre moi. Je souris et embrassai le coin de sa bouche

« Je dirai la même chose de toi »

Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ses doigts jouèrent sur mon torse, d'un air absent, et je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

« Tu ne retrouves personne pour les fêtes ? »Elle leva la tête vers moi, curieuse.

« Et toi ? »Détournai-je la question.

« Je n'ai pas de famille »Elle haussa les épaules, me signifiant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et

qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. « Alors ? Je sais que tu as de la famille dans le pays…Noël est un bon moyen pour se retrouver »

« Christie »Suppliai-je en m'éloignant.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de ma réaction, et se contenta de s'étaler dans le lit, à la place que je venais de libérer, un drap autour d'elle.

« Je suis sur qu'ils aimeraient savoir comment tu vas »Elle se redressa, et laissa délibérément son drap glisser sur sa taille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et passai un jean, histoire de regarder ailleurs que vers elle.

« Ils savent très bien comment je vais »Répondis-je à sa remarque.

« Tu les as appelés ? »

Je soupirai, comment lui expliquer qu'une de mes tantes avait des visions de moi à intervalle régulier, en fait, dès que je prenais une décision ?

« J'ai d'autres moyens »Esquivai-je et ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Je me forçai à ne pas lire dans ses pensées, et proposai autre chose « Ce soir, il y a une course de moto et certains se vantent de faire des acrobaties extraordinaires »

Elle sourit et passa un peignoir presque transparent sur elle

« Et tu veux aller leur montrer de quoi Cooper Swan est capable ? »

« Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes, tu le sais »Me défendis-je en levant les mains devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Christie approcha de moi en roulant des hanches

« Hummm, oui, je te connais assez pour le savoir »Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et fila dans la salle de bain.

Je secouai la tête et allai dans sa cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Je trouvai les deux dernières bières qu'il y avait dans son frigo, et les ouvris. Je me postai ensuite devant sa fenêtre, qui ne donnait pas grand-chose à voir à part un chantier de pavillons, et attendis qu'elle me rejoigne.

Quand elle fut à mes côtés, je lui tendis une bière, et nous nous installâmes dans son canapé. Elle s'assit de manière à être entre mes bras et nous bûmes en silence, devant la télévision sans cesse allumée.

'_Cooper !'_ S'insurgea papa dans ma tête, et je me figeai. Avais-je encore étendu mes pensées jusqu'à Forks, lui permettant de voir ce que je faisais ?

Devant ma soudaine tension, Christie se redressa et passa derrière moi pour me masser, en silence.

Oh ! Et puis zut, j'allais être majeur, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais…Ce que ça m'agaçait que mon inconscient transmette certaines de mes pensées à ma famille ! Je décidai de ne pas m'intéresser à ça pour me consacrer à ma soirée.

« Et si on y allait ? »Proposa Christie en posant la tête sur mon épaule.

Je sautai sur l'occasion pour aller m'occuper l'esprit à autre chose que les pensées de ma famille, et le manque que je ressentais en ce moment de ne pas les avoir à mes côtés.

« Allons-y »Acquiesçai-je.

Quand nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard, je remarquai que même si la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et bien, la place était déjà bien bondée. Christie s'avança d'un pas assuré à travers la foule pour se mettre au plus près de la piste.

Quant à moi, j'avais du mal à réfréner mes envies de meurtres. Pourquoi la regardaient-ils tous ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'on était ensemble ?

J'inspirai à fond, et suivis Christie.

Mais bien sur, en étant si près d'autres personnes, mon esprit captait toutes les pensées, même si je voulais les bloquer. Je sentis poindre une migraine, et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez avec mon pouce et mon index. Je fermai les yeux, et tentai d'amoindrir le brouhaha dans ma tête. Avec soulagement, je réalisai que c'était faisable, alors je gardai un coin de mon esprit concentré sur cette tâche, pendant que l'autre écoutait Christie

« Superbe emplacement, n'est-ce-pas ? »Sourit-elle en ignorant délibérément les regards de ceux qui nous entouraient.

Je pris sa main et dis à son oreille

« Tu verras mieux les grimaces qu'ils feront en essayant d'être impressionnant »

« Et je te verrai dans toute ta gloire »Sourit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Absolument »Et je sentis que je gonflais la poitrine.

Christie ricana dans mon cou, et je la serrai contre moi en lançant un regard noir à celui qui la déshabillait littéralement du regard à quelques mètres.

Et puis, il y eut un mouvement de foule quand celui qui avait été champion lors des dernières courses entra sur la piste. Les cris hystériques des spectateurs ressemblaient à ceux que poussent les fans d'une star du cinéma. J'haussai les sourcils d'étonnement.

C'était ça leur champion ?

Je détaillai celui qui avançait vers le présentateur. C'était un mec pas plus vieux que moi, et plus petit que moi. Il faisait même plutôt quinze ou seize ans alors que d'après ses pensées, il en avait vingt. Je jetai un œil sceptique à Christie qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

Je me concentrai alors sur ce qui se passait : Conquistador, c'était le nom du champion, et déjà, j'avais envie de rire, se mettait en place pour ouvrir la course qui serait ensuite suivie d'une démonstration d'acrobaties.

« Tous ceux qui sont tentés, désignez-vous ! Allez ! Qui se lance ? »Harangua le présentateur en pointant du doigt certains des spectateurs.

« Un truc de malade…Mais je vais leur montrer »Assura un mec à nos côtés.

« Un premier, ce sera tout ?! Qui d'autres ? »Appela le présentateur en hurlant dans son micro comme si ça allait faire s'échauffer encore plus la foule.

« Tu te lances tout seul ou je dois t'inscrire de force ? »Demanda Christie en parlant dans mon oreille.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, pour répondre quand j'entendis une pensée qui m'arrêta

'_Swan'_

Je scannai les alentours rapidement, et trouvai celui qui avait pensé ça.

« Merde »Murmurai-je et je vis la surprise dans le regard de Christie. « Je laisse la première course se faire »Expliquai-je en cherchant une excuse pour m'éloigner. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »Acquiesça-t-elle.

Je souris, déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloignai vers la sortie.

Je le sentais qui me suivait à bonne distance. Je sentais aussi qu'il était bien imbibé et ce n'était pas pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Je n'allais pas avoir un combat à la loyale. Je soupirai en entendant qu'il m'interpellait

« Hey ! Bah où tu vas ? Dans les jupes de ta maman ? »

Je me figeai, les poings serrés.

Lentement, je me tournai vers lui, un grognement sourd provenant de ma gorge. L'autre ricana en avançant toujours vers moi.

« Bah dis-moi, tu grognes bien ! C'est presqu'effrayant »Il rit, comme s'il venait de sortir la blague du siècle.

Et moi, je luttai pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Ce n'était qu'un humain à qui j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de casser le nez dans une bagarre dans un bar, la veille.

« Fais demi-tour, vieux »Lui conseillai-je en sentant la présence de nouveaux nés dans le coin. Sur eux, au moins, j'allais pouvoir me défouler.

« Si…Si… »Il tituba une seconde, puis s'évanouit, au milieu de la route.

Je lui lançai un regard dégouté, et me tournai vers les vampires. Je me concentrai sur leurs pensées, occultant les autres, et je vis qu'ils avaient repéré l'endroit où je me tenais avec Christie un instant plus tôt. Je courus jusque là-bas, mais elle n'y était plus. Je cherchai à la retrouver par tous les moyens à ma disposition, et fus soulagé en la voyant approcher

« Cooper, bah, tu étais passé où ? »M'interrogea-t-elle en attrapant mon bras.

« Et toi ? »Demandai-je, avec plus de méchanceté que je ne le voulais. Elle me regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme si elle s'interrogeait sur mon état mental, puis elle lâcha mon bras

« Je te cherchais »Affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec en se détournant.

Je me frappai le front du plat de la main et la rattrapai

« Christie, attends…Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que j'ai eu un petit accrochage »

'_Pourtant pas blessé'_ Pensa-t-elle en détaillant mon visage et mes mains.

Je grimaçai, détournant les yeux.

Il aurait mieux valu que je ne lui dise rien…C'était à noter pour une prochaine fois…Parce que je savais qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

'_Joli petit lot'_

'_J'ai soif'_

Les pensées des deux nouveaux nés m'assaillirent au même moment où nos regards se croisaient.

Je pris les poignets de Christie, sans lâcher le regard de mes adversaires

« Christie, si je te demande de retourner à notre place sans moi, et sans poser de questions, tu le feras ? »

« Ca dépend »

Je baissai les yeux sur elle, étonné

« De quoi ? »

« De la raison pour laquelle tu agis comme ça »Son regard scrutateur accrocha le mien, et je m'y perdis.

'_Je sais déjà ce que je ferai d'elle'_

Je relevai les yeux vers ces vampires qui avançaient lentement vers moi.

« J'ai un petit problème avec deux ou trois mecs, et j'ai pas envie de t'y mêler. Ca te va ? »Répondis-je en la dirigeant déjà vers la foule, à l'opposée des nouveaux nés.

« Tu me dois autre chose comme explication »Céda-t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

J'acquiesçai plus pour la satisfaire que pour promettre des explications, et me concentrai entièrement sur les deux nouveaux nés.

Ils suivirent du regard Christie qui se fondait dans la masse comme je le voulais, puis je vis leurs dents. Ils avaient l'air furieux, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de leur part.

A présent, le défi était de les faire sortir, et de les tuer sans être repéré par la foule. Et j'avais pour ça, une arme bien spéciale.

Sans même y penser, je les prenais dans mes filets psychiques et je nous téléportai quelque part en Alaska.

Je me retrouvai les pieds dans la neige en une seconde, alors que mes adversaires perdaient leur équilibre à cause de la surprise. Rapidement, je fis en sorte d'entendre les pensées de Christie à des kilomètres de là, au prix d'entendre toutes les pensées des gens entre nous. Et juste pour être sur de moi, j'aurais aimé avoir maman à mes côtés et utiliser son bouclier pour étendre le mien sur Christie, puisque le bouclier mental de maman complétait mes boucliers mentaux et physiques pour les étendre sur de longues distances.

J'allais devoir faire sans. Donc j'allais devoir faire vite contre ces deux-là, pour retourner auprès de Christie, en espérant que d'autres vampires ne nous aient pas vus ensemble, et décident de s'en prendre à elle pendant mon absence.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir »Se releva l'un de mes adversaires, visiblement très énervé du petit tour que je leur avais joué.

« Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas »Ironisai-je en passant une main autour de mon oreille.

Il grogna et se dirigea vers moi. J'esquivai son coup de poing en me baissant, et le frappai dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux, j'en profitai pour tourner sur moi-même et me placer derrière lui. Son copain se ramena à ce moment-là, et j'eus simplement besoin de me téléporter à quelques mètres pour qu'ils se frappent l'un l'autre.

Je ris en les voyant tous les deux s'envoler sous la force de leurs coups.

'_Coop en met du temps'_ S'inquiéta Christie, et je la vis, à travers ses pensées, en train de scruter les environs de la piste de course pour me trouver.

'_Poing'_

Je bloquai le poing du nouveau né entre ma main, et il profita de ma relative infériorité puisque j'étais un demi-vampire pour me prendre de court et me tenir à la gorge. Son copain se pointa à ce moment-là, et commença à me frapper. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche leur fit perdre le contrôle

'_Mordre'_

Je me téléportai rapidement hors d'atteinte et repris mon souffle alors qu'ils approchaient encore, les lèvres relevés sur leurs dents.

« Tu fais moins le malin, hein »Assura l'un d'eux, et je l'en remerciai silencieusement parce qu'il me permettait de libérer encore plus la moitié de vampire que j'étais.

Je me redressai, et les regardai réduire la distance entre nous.

Et puis, je fixai ce qui m'intéressait.

Et avec un sourire, j'entendis le déchirement sec du bras de l'un de mes adversaires et le grognement sourd du propriétaire. Il me regarda avec des yeux révulsés.

Il se jeta sur moi, surement n'aimait-il pas le fait que je gardais mon sourire ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'amusai à lui arracher par la pensée un pied et une partie du torse. Il tomba à mes pieds. Je me contentai de lui envoyer un violent coup dans le nez et le vis partir à la renverse. Il n'avait aucune chance de se relever.

« Finis-le »Ordonna-t-il à son copain.

Mais l'autre était figé par ce que je réussissais à faire.

'_Enseigner ?'_ Et je secouai la tête

« Désolé, vieux. C'est un savoir qui ne se transmet que de père en fils dans la famille Cullen »

« Cullen ? »Demandèrent-ils en cœur, et j'haussai les épaules, plein de modestie.

« D'ailleurs, vous avez leurs salutations »Souris-je en me jetant sur le deuxième.

Mon attaque l'étonna, mais il se défendit en me mordant l'épaule. Je serrai les dents et le frappai d'un poing dans le flanc. Il répondit en me poussant violemment, me faisant presque voler. Je retombai sur mes pieds, et nous prîmes une position d'attaque. Nous tournâmes autour d'un point invisible entre nous, et à peine pensait-il me frapper que je lui envoyais le coup auquel il pensait. De fait, il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi.

'_Bon, cousin, tu penses le descendre vite, ou continuer à jouer avec lui ?'_S'impatienta Nicolas, à Portland.

Je soupirai en réalisant que j'avais une fois de plus transmis mes pensées à ma famille…En l'occurrence à mon cousin.

'_Tu veux voir quelque chose de particulier ?'_Lui proposai-je, et nous vîmes la même chose en même temps : téléportation d'un feu de cheminée devant moi.

Je souris en cherchant dans les alentours un foyer. Mon adversaire profita de mon apparente inattention pour venir me frapper. Je le contrai et le maintins immobile au sol en attendant de trouver ce que je voulais.

Une fois fait, je le fis se relever et le poussai sans ménagement vers le feu auquel j'apportais mes propres ingrédients avec des branches d'une forêt à des kilomètres de là.

'_Salaud !'_S'insurgea mon adversaire quand je le poussai dans le feu.

'_Très beau spectacle' _Assura Nick, et j'acquiesçai.

Alors, je me retournai vers le corps de l'autre, et le jetai dans le feu aussi.

En voyant ces vampires brûler, je discutais avec mon cousin comme si nous étions en face à face devant un bon feu à la maison.

'_Désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec mes frasques'_

'_T'inquiète, c'est l'emmerde total là…Tu vois le prof ? Il nous cause de logarithme et je ne sais trop quoi'_

'_Soporifique' _Jugeai-je, et il acquiesça.

Tout en me téléportant vers Chicago, où les acrobaties de moto se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, je continuai d'entendre les pensées de Nick.

'_Sérieusement, tu contrôles super bien tes pouvoirs'_

'_T'as pas idée ! C'est l'éclate'_ Etais-je le seul à entendre la fausse note dans cet enthousiasme que j'arborais ?

'_Les autres s'inquiètent, Coop…Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu rentres ?'_

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir entendue.

'_Comment ça ?'_Je fis l'innocent.

'_Bah, écoute…Ici, sans toi…C'est un peu comme un pays mort…Tu sais que c'est pas drôle d'être le seul humain dans les parages ces derniers temps'_

'_Nick, je t'avais dit de me suivre'_

Je retrouvai Christie, et elle sourit en prenant ma main. Mais je vis l'interrogation dans son regard. D'un seul coup, je m'inquiétais de l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Je le lus dans les pensées de Christie : du sang dans le cou, les doigts légèrement égratignés d'avoir frappé contre les torses de pierre de mes adversaires. Etant donné que j'étais à moitié humain, mon corps gardait les stigmates de mes combats, à l'inverse des autres vampires.

'_Un vrai canon ! Bien joué, Coop' _Applaudit Nick et je levai les yeux au ciel.

'_Pas touche !'_Dis-je pour la forme.

Et je compris qu'il ricanait.

'_Mr. Cullen, si cela vous amuse, vous allez faire l'exercice devant tout le monde' _Intervint la voix du prof de Nick et je ris malgré moi.

Cette fois, dans le regard de Christie, je voyais que j'étais dingue.

'_T'es malin'_ Me moquai-je, et il m'insulta copieusement en se levant pour obéir au professeur.

« Tu m'expliqueras ? »Demanda Christie, et je me contentai de l'embrasser en veillant à ne pas transmettre cette pensée à Nick. Il la déshabillait déjà par la pensée que je lui envoyais, pas la peine qu'il connaisse grâce à moi le goût de ses lèvres. « Tu ne m'auras pas à l'aide de baisers »Prévint-elle en souriant, et se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, et nous regardâmes les fous sur leurs motos.

Alors, je me rendis compte que c'était la fin de la soirée, et qu'il allait être temps de quitter le coin pour rentrer dans mon appartement. Je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Christie, et vis les derniers acrobates évoluer devant nous.

« Finalement, tu ne m'as pas montré ton incroyable talent »Fit-elle remarquer alors que les gens autour de nous s'éparpillaient.

« Je peux faire ça dans l'intimité aussi… »Proposai-je et elle sourit.

Elle me regarda comme si elle réfléchissait à la proposition.

« Ca voudrait dire un show privé ? »Elle haussa un sourcil, quêtant une approbation que je lui donnais. « Je te retiens, Swan »Sourit-elle en passant les bras autour de ma nuque.

'_Moi aussi je te retiens !'_ Menaça Nick en s'insinuant dans mon esprit encore une fois.

'_Fous le camp, je suis occupé'_

'_Ok ! Au fait, au cas où on ne se revoit pas, bon Noël cousin'_

'_Bon noël à tout le monde'_

'_Bah, justement, tout le monde va devenir dingue, Cooper'_

'_C'est mon cadeau'_ Ironisai-je en souriant contre les lèvres de Christie.

« Rentrons »Proposa-t-elle et j'acquiesçai.

De toute façon, je savais que j'allais devoir rentrer…

Mais rentrer dans ma famille, non pas à l'appartement.

'_Mais pas ce soir' _Supposa Nick en mettant devant mes yeux l'image qu'il avait de Christie.

'_Non, pas ce soir' _Approuvai-je en sortant, Christie contre moi. J'avais encore une ou deux choses agréables à faire avant de retourner auprès des miens et de reprendre la vie de vampire avec eux.

NOTE : alors rassurez-vous, c'est l'avant dernier OS, mais pas la fin de la fiction…Ouais, j'ai encore des idées, dont ce qui nous intéresse : les Volturi. Patience, et vous aurez vite la solution.

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser.

A très vite.

PS : pour 'Forks, ma seconde chance', je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté comme d'habitude. Je fais au plus vite pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre.

bsx


	67. Chapter 67

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais finalement, cet OS était compliqué à écrire. Du coup je vous remercie pour votre patience, et surtout le travail que Demoisel a fait. Ce coup-ci j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir le poster, alors merci, merci !!

En tout cas, je suis ravie que le POV de Cooper vous ait emballé. Je dois avouer que je m'y étais bien amusée. Bref, maintenant, je reviens à quelque chose que vous avez demandé : Bella.

Chriwyatt : moi aussi, Edward et Bella sont mes chouchous, mais bon, d'autres POV sont sympa ^^

Buzinette : hey ! Il ne me semble pas que tu avais laissé des reviews avant celle-ci, alors bienvenu dans mon 'intro' lol

Darkgaby : je t'ai dit PATIENCE !!!! hihi

NaoO et MissCanibalPrincess : c'est vrai ? C'est celui que vous préférez avec Cooper ? Et bien, ravie qu'il y ait au moins un qui vaille le coup, parce que perso, des fois, je me dis que je devrais me concentrer sur les chapitres et non des OS étant donné le mal que j'ai à écrire ces derniers. Mais merci pour le soutien !!!

Allez, bonne lecture

**OS 9-EPILOGUE**

**Sarah 24ans, Sony 21ans, Cooper et Nick 18ans**

**BELLA POV**

En cette veille de Noël, je vérifiais qu'il y ait assez de boissons et friandises dans le réfrigérateur quand j'entendis un moteur de voiture. Je me redressai vivement, mais à l'odeur je sus que ce n'était pas celui que j'attendais depuis presque deux ans. Mon fils. Cooper.

Je refermai la porte du frigo et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris, et les vis me rejoindre en courbant l'échine sous la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours sans s'arrêter. Je souris en voyant leurs mains jointes et m'empêchai de cesser de respirer en sentant l'odeur de loup de Sony. Ca faisait quelques temps que je ne les avais pas vus, alors l'odeur à laquelle je m'habituais toujours était quand même encore désagréable pendant quelques minutes.

« Bonjour maman »Me salua Sarah en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Salut Bella »Dit Sony en passant à côté de moi.

« Bonjour vous deux »Ils entrèrent vers le salon en retirant leurs vestes humides.

« Je pensais qu'on allait être en retard »Assura Sony et je secouai la tête.

« Non, Edward et Carlisle sont encore à l'hôpital. Et les autres sont en train de chasser »Expliquai-je en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et je vis leurs regards scruter la pièce.

J'en profitai pour mieux les observer. C'était devenu encore plus naturel de les voir ensemble à présent, et malgré les difficultés qu'Edward ou Emmett avaient pu ressentir à cette situation, c'était passé. Nous nous contentions de voir ce couple évoluer et grandir. Bien sur, de voir que ma petite fille était une femme me faisait l'effet que mon cœur se serrait. Il y avait encore quelques années, elle était toujours avec nous. A présent, elle vivait sur le campus de son université en Californie, avec Sony qui y avait aussi été admis.

« Et Nick ? »Demanda-t-elle

« Il va bientôt revenir de chez un ami »

Inévitablement, de parler de Nicolas nous rappela celui qui avait décidé de voir le monde sans nous. Je vis une lueur fugace passer dans les yeux de Sarah, et je ne pus l'analyser. En revanche, les yeux de Sony étaient fixés sur quelque chose de lointain jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse.

« C'est l'album de famille ? »Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un album de photos.

Je suivis la direction indiquée.

« Oui, c'est celui que tout le monde a confectionné »

Je me levai et allai prendre l'objet en question sur l'étagère avec divers cadres. C'était un album qu'Esme avait offert, et que nous avions illustré des différents moments de la vie des garçons. De leur première rencontre : l'arrivée de Nicolas dans les bras de Rose, à la dernière soirée que nous avions tous passés ensemble avant que Cooper ne parte. Le tout en passant par une photo de classe, à un anniversaire ou la première leçon de conduite que Jasper et Emmett avaient donnée. Je restai une seconde à regarder la dernière photographie de Cooper. Il était fièrement assis sur le capot d'une Impala noire aux vitres teintées que nous lui avions offert pour ses 16ans. Il souriait à sa sœur qui était devenue notre photographe officielle depuis le premier jour où elle avait touché à un appareil photo. Ses cheveux auburn lui tombaient parfois sur les yeux, mais il insistait pour les garder ainsi. Sa peau ne reflétait pas autant que la nôtre au soleil, et parfois, il bronzait, s'il restait assez longtemps au soleil…Comme nous l'avions remarqué un jour chez Renée, pendant des vacances d'été. Et malgré le côté humain qu'il tenait de moi, le charme caractéristique des vampires était en lui, et il aimait en jouer.

La main de Sarah se posa sur mon bras, et je souris doucement. Je savais que malgré le fait qu'elle comprenait son frère pour être parti, elle lui en voulait. Alors elle faisait tout pour renforcer nos liens déjà forts.

« Il va revenir »Dit-elle, et je souris en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Bien sur, ma chérie »Je reposai l'album, et repris « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Du coca »S'enthousiasma Sony en se levant.

Nous allâmes tous dans la cuisine, et chacun prit sa place attitrée. Sarah s'installa sur le comptoir, face à l'évier, tandis que Sony se mettait en bout du comptoir, pour regarder le frigo, dos à la porte d'entrée.

« Et toi, comment vont tes cours ? »M'informai-je en regardant ma fille qui tendait sa bouteille de coca à Sony pour qu'il la lui ouvre.

« C'est la dernière ligne droite…Je vais passer mes vacances de Noël à réviser »Soupira-t-elle, et je sus ce qu'elle ressentait. Noël était une fête de famille, et peu d'étudiants n'étaient enclins à la passer devant les cours. Pourtant ils le faisaient. Je souris, et acquiesçai pour me tourner vers Sony. Il avala sa gorgée en tendant une main vers un gâteau que je sortais.

En le voyant faire, je le détaillai. Cheveux bruns courts à la militaire, habillé de vêtements larges, mais ne cachant pas sa musculature impressionnante, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il faisait partie de la réserve des Quileute, descendants de loups.

« Et toi ? »

« C'est pépère, j'ai une petite-amie très douée, alors je lui demande de faire mes devoirs à ma place »Sourit-il, apparemment fier de lui. Sarah et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel. « Non, sérieusement, je gère »Et je sus que je n'aurai pas d'autres informations.

« Comment va papa ? »

« Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment, il y a de nouveaux internes dont il s'occupe»

Sarah hocha la tête et le silence s'installa entre nous. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais nous savions que des interrogations restaient suspendus au-dessus de nos têtes, et que nous en attendions les réponses avec impatience.

Alors, j'entendis une voiture arriver à vive allure de la ville, et je me tendis. Personne n'arrivait aussi vite sauf Edward, ou Emmett. Mais je ne reconnaissais pas le bruit du moteur.

« Maman ? »S'inquiéta Sarah à mon attitude.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, et me levai sans un mot pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Quelqu'un arrive »Expliqua Sony quand il eut senti la même chose que moi.

Avant que la voiture ne soit à portée, avant que je n'aie atteint la porte d'entrée, je sus que c'était enfin lui.

Je reconnus le bruit de la voiture, je reconnus l'odeur.

« Cooper »Dis-je et j'entendis trois cœurs s'emballer. Deux de derrière moi, un de l'extérieur.

Je sortis sous le porche et vis l'Impala s'arrêter sur les graviers.

« Oh mon dieu, Coop »Sourit Sarah à mes côtés en courant presque.

Quant à moi, je m'immobilisai laissant mon regard courir sur les courbes de la voiture, jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. J'y croisai deux yeux sombres, de l'émotion s'y trouvait. Je souris et descendis les quelques marches jusque sur le sol. Je vis ses mains quitter le volant, couper le moteur.

Et enfin, il était debout devant moi.

Malgré les apparences qu'il voulait donner que tout était habituel, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Je souris et tendis les mains vers lui.

Cooper s'approcha d'un pas mais ne prit pas mes mains.

Il avait tellement changé.

Il y avait presque deux ans qu'il était parti, et je m'attendais à le voir toujours aussi 'enfant', mais il ne l'était plus. Dans le maintien de ses épaules, dans ses cheveux coupés courts, et surtout, dans le regard qu'il posa dans le mien, je voyais le jeune adulte qu'il était devenu à force de devoir se gérer seul.

« Bonjour Cooper »Dis-je en espérant un geste de sa part.

« Maman »Il approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers sa sœur. Et si mon cœur avait pu, il se serait serrer en voyant Sarah prendre son frère, maintenant plus grand qu'elle, dans ses bras.

« Tu étais obligée de partir si longtemps ? »Fit-elle semblant de le réprimander en le regardant dans les yeux. Mon fils sourit, mais se défit de l'embrasse de sa sœur, mal à l'aise.

« Tu nous as manqués, vieux »Assura Sony alors qu'ils se saluaient en faisant une sorte de chorégraphies de leur poing qu'ils cognaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Vous avez quand même survécu »Remarqua Cooper

« Difficilement »Répondirent en même temps Sony et Sarah.

« Rentrons à la maison »Proposai-je et je vis le regard soulagé de Cooper. Tout en passant la porte d'entrée, j'analysais ce regard. Pouvait-il s'imaginer que je ne voudrais plus de lui dans cette maison ? Avait-il peur de ne plus faire partie de cette famille ?

Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Je le vis s'arrêter sur le seuil et jeter un œil autour de lui. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je souris pour l'inciter à nous rejoindre sa sœur et moi. En réponse, j'entendis l'enthousiasme dans les battements de son cœur.

« Tu nous racontes où tu es allé ? »Demanda Sony alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils.

« En fait, je suis là parce qu'il y a du nouveau avec Aro »

Le silence qui suivit fut plus pesant que tout, jusqu'à ce que je le rompe.

« Aro ? Comment ? »

« J'ai entendu ses pensées »

« Alors, il pense quoi notre brave roi Volturi ? »Fit Sony de l'air de vouloir alléger l'atmosphère. Mais quand il vit nos regards angoissés, il fit mine de sceller ses lèvres et de jeter la clé. A cette mimique, Sarah joignit leurs mains, en quête de soutien.

Cooper se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua

« Il envoie ses hommes ici. Son arme, ce qu'il appelle Nosim, c'est pour moi »

Je vins m'asseoir près de lui, désirant le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger. Dans ses yeux, je lus deux choses différentes : une envie de se battre, et une envie, plus minime, de ne pas être autant en danger.

Je levai la main pour la passer sur ses cheveux, mais il se recula, et mon bras retomba sur ma jambe. L'écart qu'il mettait entre nous me fit l'effet qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même, mais je fis en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas que Cooper ressente une quelconque pression. Il avait vécu seul pendant presque deux ans, il ne devait plus être habitué à avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, et je le respectais, même si ça me tuait autant que de ne pas l'avoir eu à mes côtés ces dernières années.

« Il est temps qu'il y ait une vraie cellule de crise, comme dirait tonton Gaby »Assura Sarah, et dans ses yeux, on voyait un instinct protecteur. Ma fille prenait très à cœur le bien-être de ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'entouraient. En étant l'ainée, tout à fait humaine de notre famille, et son insertion immédiate dans la famille Cullen, elle avait réussi à se faire entendre et surtout à ramener les intérêts de chacun dans les décisions. Elle veillait sur chacun dans un désir de partager chaque moment de notre vie.

« Où sont les autres ? »Cooper interrompit le cours de mes pensées, et je répondis en cherchant déjà un moyen de mettre un maximum notre famille en sécurité

« A l'hôpital ou alors en train de chasser »

Il hocha la tête, et je vis son regard étudier les alentours. Il me sembla voir la tension dans ses épaules trop rigides. Puis, soudain, il se tourna vers moi

« Maman, il était hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre. Je devais venir vous prévenir…C'est ma faute si… »

« Cooper ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

« C'est moi qui utilise ces pouvoirs, c'est moi qui suis un problème aux vues d'Aro et des autres »Martela-t-il, et je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute »Il chercha à m'interrompre, mais je continuai « S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi…Cooper, j'ai pris la responsabilité avec ton père de te protéger. Je n'ai pas su le faire en temps et en heure, quand les Volturi étaient là à ta naissance. Je compte réparer cette erreur, mais je t'interdis de croire que tu es responsable de ça. Si tu n'avais pas été un prétexte pour Aro pour revenir, il en aurait trouvé un autre »

Il laissa son regard errer autour de nous, et je savais que c'était pour ne pas montrer la lueur de doute dans ses yeux.

Enfin, il soupira et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais le surveiller pour qu'on puisse mieux se défendre »

Si mon cœur avait pu dégringoler dans ma poitrine, il l'aurait fait. Comment pouvais-je imaginer laisser mon fils se battre ?

J'acquiesçai, sachant qu'il était aussi têtu que son père et moi réunis. Jamais je n'allais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis et lui demander de se réfugier quelque part.

« Alors, on réunit tout le monde ? »S'enthousiasma Sony, et je tournai la tête vers lui. Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure, stressée.

Je ne pus répondre qu'on entendait déjà la Volvo nouvelle génération d'Edward.

Cooper se leva, et je détectai l'appréhension dans la manière dont il se tenait. Je me levai à mon tour, et souris à mon fils avec tout mon amour pour lui dans mes yeux. Je passai une main rassurante sur son bras, et il me rendit mon sourire, un peu crispé.

Aux mouvements qu'Edward faisait, je savais qu'il s'était arrêté une seconde devant la voiture Impala devant la porte, et j'imaginai parfaitement une lueur de joie briller dans ses prunelles en prenant conscience de ce que ce véhicule signifiait.

Alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur lui, dégoulinant encore de gouttes de pluie, je ne ressentis qu'une joie immense à savoir toute ma famille réunie.

Nos regards se croisèrent une milliseconde avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Cooper. Puis, il revint vers Sarah et Sony pour les saluer.

« Bonjour papa »Sarah alla l'embrasser sur la joue, il sourit et serra ses doigts autour de son poignet, en signe de salut.

« Edward »Sony hocha la tête.

« Papa »La petite voix de Cooper était presqu'étrange en sachant l'âge qu'il avait. Le ton hésitant était celui d'un petit garçon qui ne sait pas comment se placer vis-à-vis de son père, son modèle.

Edward passa à côté de moi, il attrapa ma main, et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent immédiatement.

« Bienvenu »Edward prit notre fils entre ses bras, et Cooper posa sa tête dans son cou, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sony hocher la tête, et l'air aux anges de Sarah. Je souris en voyant Cooper et Edward s'étudier du regard à présent. Et en voyant leurs yeux, je sus qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir une discussion mentale. Je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour les ramener à nous.

Ils me regardèrent, un air coupable au visage.

« Pardon, Bella »S'excusa Edward en venant à mes côtés.

« Alors ? On attend quoi pour faire cette réunion?»Demanda Sarah, et nous nous tournâmes vers elle. « Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne vous imaginez pas que je vais rester en retrait ! »

« Sarah, c'est dangereux. On ne sait pas tout à fait à quoi s'attendre »Répondit Edward alors que Sarah secouait la tête avec vigueur.

« Sarah, je ne pourrai pas me battre contre eux et te protéger en même temps…Ca va me demander trop d'énergie et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire »Avoua Cooper

« Je m'en fiche. Vous êtes ma famille »

« Sony, tu la ramènes sur le campus de la fac »

« Papa ! »

« Hey ! »Les réponses de Sony et Sarah furent simultanées. Sarah croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le menton relevé en signe de défi, tandis que Sony continuait « Je ne reste pas sur le côté ! »

« Et je ne reste pas sur le côté s'il ne reste pas sur le côté »Défia Sarah.

Je fis un pas vers eux, et j'eus toute leur attention.

« Sony, tu ramènes ma fille en sécurité. Sarah, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es dans cette bagarre…Je ne supporterai pas de savoir que mes deux enfants doivent se battre… »

« Tu n'as aucune chance de me faire quitter le champ de bataille » Me prévint Cooper, et je soupirai, frustrée.

« Et pourquoi il a le droit et pas moi ? »

« Sarah, Cooper…Est moins fragile que toi »

« Ugh ! Tu oses remettre sur le tapis le fait que je sois une humaine ? Papa, transforme-moi ! Je veux pouvoir me battre à vos côtés » Derrière elle, je vis Sony lancer un regard paniqué vers nous. Et quand il grimaça et s'avança devant Sarah, je sus qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord pour que Sarah mette sa vie en jeu ainsi.

« Wow ! Sarah, il n'est pas question que nous parlions de ta vie dans ces conditions. Tu es humaine, et nous avons tout fait pour que tu n'en souffres pas…Il est hors de question que nous te laissions prendre une telle décision sur un coup de tête »Intervint Edward. En tournant la tête vers lui, je vis l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je savais que tout comme moi, il craignait que Sarah fasse cette demande…

« De toute façon, je ne laisserai aucun de vous lui faire ça »Prévint Sony en croisant les bras, il savait qu'il paraissait plus grand dans cette posture. J'hochai la tête, et allai assurer que nous n'en avions même pas l'idée quand Sarah commença

« Mais… »

« Sarah, ne mélangeons pas tout. Nous allons nous réunir, mettre les autres au courant et établir une stratégie. Mais tu ne pourras pas rester ici si les Volturi viennent. Tu sais à quoi ressemblent des vampires qui se battent, ne serait-ce que parce que tu nous vois jouer au base-ball, et que tu sais que nous pouvons être violents. Nous ferons en sorte que tu retournes en sécurité…Et Je sais que Sony prendra soin de toi, c'est pour quoi il viendra avec toi »Expliqua Edward à nos enfants qui restaient à écouter, peut-être récalcitrants à ses propos mais qui le respectaient assez pour ne pas le contredire. Ils savaient que c'était la meilleure solution.

Sony, Sarah et Cooper hochèrent la tête.

« Cooper, dans combien de temps doivent-ils arriver ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que si je voyais tatie Alice, je pourrais utiliser son pouvoir et avoir une vision plus précise des choses »

J'hochai la tête. De toute façon, la famille devait se réunir ici pour les prochaines heures jusqu'au vingt-cinq décembre, le lendemain, pour fêter Noël, j'étais sur que tout le monde allait donc bientôt arriver.

« Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles »Remarqua Sony pour changer de sujet, et je me tournai vers lui, rassurée de savoir que mon fils donnait des nouvelles à sa sœur.

Cooper haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »Interrogea Sarah en prenant le menton de son frère entre ses doigts, en souriant.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard étonné alors que Cooper se dégageait, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Allez, raconte ! »Insista Sarah, et Sony leva les yeux au ciel en venant passer les bras autour de la taille de Sarah. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit à Cooper d'un air entendu.

« C'est pas vrai, elle se fait des films toute seule »Répondit mon fils à une pensée, et je souris, attendrie par la légère rougeur qu'il y avait sur ses joues.

« Je veux tous les détails !!! »

« Sarah ! »Se plaignit Cooper en se rasseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil près de lui.

« Si tu ne me dis pas tout, tatie Alice te fera cracher le morceau…Et tu sais qu'on partage tout, elle et moi »Menaça sa sœur en le rejoignant. Et Sony ricana.

Je n'entendis plus rien quand je sentis les doigts d'Edward autour de mon poignet. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et vis ses inquiétudes dans ses prunelles dorées.

Sans un mot, nous nous éloignâmes dans notre chambre.

Edward referma la porte derrière nous, et je me postai devant la fenêtre. Esme nous avait conseillé, des années plus tôt d'isoler au maximum notre chambre. De fait, quand nous devions discuter, Edward et moi nous retrouvions ici, certains qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait nous entendre. Il se plaça à mes côtés en silence, et j'entrelaçai nos doigts. Aucun de nous ne voulait parler pour le moment. Nous voulions seulement être présents l'un pour l'autre.

Puis,

« Sarah a passé trop de temps avec Alice »

« Ta sœur a toujours adoré jouer à la tata compréhensive… »

Il rit doucement, acquiesçant.

« Il a changé »Murmurai-je en regardant toujours au loin. Et nous savions tous les deux de qui je parlais.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur mon visage, surement cherchait-il à savoir ce que je pensais en lisant mon expression. Je souris doucement, pour le rassurer sur mon état d'esprit. Bien sûr, j'étais heureuse de voir Cooper à nouveau, et surtout d'être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais l'imminence du combat n'était pas pour me permettre de profiter de ce retour.

« Il était inquiet en revenant. Il sait qu'il t'a blessée »

« C'est dur de voir son enfant partir, oui. Mais je déteste le savoir en danger…On aurait dû attaquer Aro bien avant qu'il ne décide le faire» J'avais en tête des dizaines d'idées de ce que nous aurions pu faire plus tôt pour éviter ce prochain combat, qui je le savais, serait pire que le précédent, dix-huit ans plus tôt.

« On saura faire face, Bella…Ce n'est pas la première fois que les Volturi veulent s'en prendre à nous »

« Mais c'est la seconde fois qu'ils le font alors que les enfants sont là »L'interrompis-je en me tournant complètement vers lui. « Edward, il est hors de question de laisser Aro mettre son arme en route. Cooper ne peut pas se battre… »

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, son regard soudé au mien pour m'apaiser.

Je fermai les yeux pour trouver la force de rester calme.

« Il m'a montré beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure, pendant que nous discutions. Il s'est déjà battu, et il en est plutôt fier. Bella, Cooper sait se défendre. Il est revenu parce qu'il veut se battre à nos côtés, et prendre sa place dans notre famille en tant que vampire qui défend ses proches »

Je soupirai. Notre fils avait beaucoup profité de son côté humain pendant son enfance, n'utilisant que ses pouvoirs pour se distinguer d'un humain ordinaire. Je comprenais qu'il veuille à présent laisser son côté vampire prendre le dessus, surtout à l'approche d'une guerre aussi importante qui le mettait directement en danger.

« Emmett va adorer la nouvelle »Grimaçai-je en entendant déjà la Jeep de mon beau-frère sur le chemin.

« Je te jure que je ne laisserai rien arriver à aucun d'entre vous »Edward prit mon menton entre ses doigts, et je plongeai dans son regard

« Ne va pas croire que je resterai sur le côté »Le prévins-je et il hocha la tête

« On fera front »

« Ensemble »Acquiesçai-je en m'approchant encore plus pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, alors que je mettais les miens sur ses épaules. Chacun de nous cherchait la force de sortir de cette pièce, et de gérer les prochains jours, ou prochaines semaines au mieux, en protégeant tout le monde. Parce que sans nous le dire, nous savions que nous étions ceux qui mettaient les Cullen en danger : nous avions mis au monde Cooper, nous devions faire en sorte de le protéger, mais aussi de veiller à la sécurité de ceux qui nous entouraient.

« Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante »Edward leva les yeux au ciel en se détachant de quelques millimètres de moi, et je savais qu'il parlait de sa sœur. Alice devait être en train de sauter de joie partout dans le salon.

« Allons-y »Proposai-je, et je vis une lueur qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas très motivé apparaître dans son regard. Je souris et l'embrassai chastement avant de l'attirer à ma suite vers le salon.

Comme je m'y attendais, je trouvai Alice en train de frapper des mains dans le salon, et j'entendis le rire d'Emmett à en faire trembler les murs. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille alors que je saluais Rose et Jasper, Esme et Carlisle. Nicolas était déjà en grande discussion avec Cooper à propos d'une certaine Christie. Edward me lança un regard significatif à la mention de ce prénom, et je compris que c'était celle dont parlait Sarah quand elle voulait tirer les vers du nez de son frère. Je souris et me concentrai sur Alice qui m'interpellait

« Bella, Bella, c'est pas un beau cadeau ça alors ? »Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Retrouver ma famille au grand complet pour ce Noël ne pouvait être que mon souhait le plus cher. « Et devine quoi ! »

« Tu as vu qu'on avait du shopping à faire pour aménager différemment la chambre de Cooper »Dis-je et elle se stoppa nette, ce qui était chose rare.

« Coop ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice de la surprise ! »Se plaignit-elle, en devinant que son neveu m'avait soufflé la réponse en étendant les pensées d'Alice jusqu'à moi. « Bref, on a plein de choses à voir… »

« Et si tu laissais Coop arriver avant de lui sauter dessus comme ça ? »Proposa Jazz en mettant une main sur son épaule, la restreignant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »Demanda Rose en me regardant spécifiquement, et je me demandai alors ce que mon visage laissait paraître de mes sentiments.

« Il y a un problème »Avouai-je et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Comme je regardais Cooper, je vis que les regards passaient de lui à moi.

Sur le côté, Alice s'était calmée et avait le regard dans le vide. Je me doutai que Cooper utilisait son pouvoir pour savoir ce qu'elle voyait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »S'impatienta Esme et je lui expliquai succinctement

« Cooper a entendu les pensées d'Aro. Ils vont attaquer bientôt » Esme retint sa respiration, et, une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, elle observa chacun de ses proches autour de nous. Je m'en voulus qu'elle doive vivre ça à nouveau, comme les autres. C'était injuste.

« Que vois-tu ? »Jasper retint Alice alors qu'elle tentait de s'asseoir, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« C'est…Oh mon dieu… »Je me tendis en entendant les plaintes de ma belle-sœur-meilleure amie.

A côté, je vis Cooper qui avait du mal à respirer, sous le coup de la panique. J'allai jusqu'à lui, et posai une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je m'assis près de lui, et il posa sa tête dans mon cou. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, et le tins contre moi le temps qu'il puisse se reprendre. Alors, je sentis égoïstement le plaisir de l'avoir à nouveau appuyé sur moi. Mon instinct de mère était ravi de pouvoir prendre le dessus et serrer mon fils entre mes bras.

Nous restâmes tous silencieux le temps que nos proches reviennent à eux. Alice fut la première à refaire surface. Elle jeta un œil d'abord hagard sur tout le monde, puis, nous étudia comme si elle inscrivait nos traits dans sa mémoire pour s'en souvenir plus tard. Enfin, elle accrocha mon regard, et je lus tout ce qui y passait : de l'angoisse au soutien qu'elle me donnait. J'hochai la tête pour la remercier, et Cooper se redressa. Je posai les yeux sur lui, tout mon amour dans mes yeux. Il sourit, timide, et je passai le dos de ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant du réconfort dans mon geste.

« Je suis désolé que vous soyez en danger comme ça »Murmura-t-il, et je secouai la tête pour nier ce qu'il disait.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être »Assurai-je

« Tu sais bien qu'on commençait à se ramollir…J'attends de voir ce qu'ils vont nous ramener »S'enthousiasma Emmett qui était resté muet depuis son éclat de rire.

« Ils ne seront pas plus nombreux que la dernière fois, mais… »Commença Alice et Cooper continua

« Nosim est un vampire puissant, bien plus que n'importe lequel qui existe »

« Tu ne peux pas le combattre »Intervint Sarah, paniquée.

« Je ne peux pas non plus les laisser se battre, Sarah. Je suis le plus puissant, mes pouvoirs… »Il nous désigna d'un geste de la main.

« Mais tu n'es pas né pour ça ! Ce n'est pas une mission ou je ne sais trop quoi ! »

« Nous avions émis l'hypothèse qu'Aro ferait appel à une légende. Il a dû créer ce vampire pour Cooper »Réfléchit Carlisle, et je serrai les poings pour ne pas l'attaquer sur le champ. Comment pouvait-il dire cela devant tout le monde ? Cooper allait penser que ce monstre était la réponse à son existence…Je n'osai imaginer ce que mon fils allait faire s'il pensait cela.

« Et bien moi je dis 'qu'ils viennent avec leurs monstres, on va les accueillir' »Nicolas se leva au milieu de notre groupe, frappant des poings. Malgré les inquiétudes qui pouvaient nous parcourir, nous ne pûmes que voir les mimiques d'Emmett refaites par Nicolas. Et nous eûmes donc les mêmes réactions dont Rose qui se crispa et vint tenir son fils par le bras, le contraignant à rester à ses côtés. Nick ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à interroger son père du regard surement pour la marche à suivre. Mais je comprenais ce que Rose voulait faire en réagissant ainsi, c'était ce que j'avais voulu faire quand Cooper était parti : le retenir à mes côtés. Nos regards inquiets se trouvèrent pendant que les autres discutaient.

« Nick, ce n'est pas si simple. Autant que nous nous préparions avec une stratégie »Dit Edward.

« De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là, Nick »Assura Emmett en se levant et Edward et Jasper s'approchèrent eux aussi de Carlisle. Ils se désignaient eux-mêmes pour prendre les commandes de notre défense, mais c'était sans compter que nous étions une famille, et que nous allions tous intervenir, à des degrés différents. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvâmes tous à avancer vers le cercle d'hommes vampires qui s'était formé une seconde plus tôt.

Alors qu'Edward passait les bras autour de ma taille, je regardai tout le monde autour de moi et trouvai Sarah et Sony à notre droite, et Cooper à gauche. En face de nous, il y avait Alice et Jasper, ils se tenaient la main, chacun regardant un point fixe devant eux. Nick revint près de son cousin en grommelant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de l'écarter du combat. Lui aussi avait bien changé depuis deux ans. Avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés en crête sur le haut de son crâne, et ses yeux bleus, il faisait tourner en bourrique qui il voulait. De plus, comme Cooper, il savait se battre, et faisait beaucoup de sport. Dans notre famille, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui manquait : le sport.

Ses parents étaient juste à côté, la main d'Emmett dans le dos de Rose, leurs regards souder. Quant à Esme et Carlisle, ils avaient leurs mains jointes le long de leurs côtés.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et ce fut comme le signal pour que nous reprenions vie.

« Ce sale temps ne va pas me manquer, au moins »Le silence fut rompu par la voix de Sony, et les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Je veux qu'il emmène Sarah en sécurité. Peut-être que vous pourrez prendre Nick aussi »Expliqua Edward en regardant Emmett

« Hey ! »S'offusqua Nicolas

« Nick, tu ne restes pas ici »

« Mais… »

« Laisse tomber, tu sais bien que les vampires sont plus têtus que n'importe qui »Répondit Sarah

« Mouais, c'est ce qu'ils croient »Maugréa Nick, et juste comme ça, l'atmosphère pesante céda la place à un certain calme. Je me doutais que Jasper y était pour quelque chose, et je l'en remerciai. Je ne voulais pas que nous parlions stratégie immédiatement. Je savais que Sarah allait s'inquiéter si elle nous entendait en parler et puis Nick en serait beaucoup trop enjoué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nick et Sarah partirent dans une discussion qui opposait les vampires et les humains. Sony s'en mêla pour rappeler l'existence des loups-garous, et je les vis tous lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les propos des autres.

« Ca m'avait manqué »Avoua Rosalie en chuchotant de telle sorte que seules des oreilles de vampires puissent l'entendre. Et j'hochai la tête en même temps qu'Esme.

Voir les jeunes de notre famille discuter entre eux, et plaisanter, était une chose que nous n'avions pas vue depuis longtemps, et qui faisait que tout était possible. La cohabitation entre humains, vampires et loups-garous était prouvée grâce à eux : à quoi bon se battre, alors qu'il était possible de vivre tous ensemble ? C'était une vraie leçon de vie.

Pendant que tout le monde ajoutait son grain de sel dans la conversation, je vis Cooper se renfermer sur lui-même. J'approchai de lui, et il tourna la tête vers moi

« Je suis contente que tu sois de retour…Tu nous as manqués. Notre famille n'est pas la même quand tu n'es pas là »Il sourit doucement, et je serrai sa main dans la mienne. « Tout ira bien »

« Tout ira bien »Répéta-t-il comme pour s'en persuader. Il garda le silence, alors je fis demi-tour. Il attrapa mon bras « Maman, tu m'as manqué aussi »

Et je sus que si mon cœur avait pu, il aurait bondi dans ma poitrine. Je souris d'un vrai sourire, le premier depuis quelques heures, et allai le prendre dans mes bras. Je le sentis se crisper, et je me doutai qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement ce câlin. Pour preuve, il soupira

« Maman ! Je suis plus un petit garçon »

Et je ris.

Non, je n'avais plus devant moi un petit garçon. J'avais sous les yeux un jeune homme prêt à défendre sa famille, prêt à prendre en charge son rôle dans le clan que nous formions.

Non, je n'avais plus un petit garçon qui avait besoin de sa mère pour se préparer. J'avais sous les yeux un jeune homme qui allait vivre des moments difficiles et qui trouverait le soutien dont il allait avoir besoin.

« Tonton ! »S'exclama Sarah avant d'éclater de rire.

Ca nous ramena, Cooper et moi à ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Je souris en passant une nouvelle fois ma main sur la joue de mon fils, puis me tournai vers ma famille pour voir ce qui se passait. Tout le monde riait, discutant de projets de soirées où Sarah et Sony étaient les principaux participants. Surement s'agissait-il de soirées à leur université, et où Emmett voyait un moyen de faire des plaisanteries.

Je secouai la tête et pris le bras de Cooper pour le faire se joindre à nous.

Il sourit et me suivit.

Edward nous accueillit avec un sourire, et je le sentis poser sa tête dans mon cou, ses lèvres frôlant un instant ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux, écoutai les rires autour de moi.

C'était tout ce qui m'importait pour le moment. Prendre le meilleur de notre réunion. Et laisser venir ce qui devait venir.

Ma famille réunie était tout ce qui m'importait parce qu'Avec ce qui arrivait, je savais que je venais de tourner une page de notre vie, une page de l'album de famille que nous avions constitué jusqu'au départ de Cooper. A présent qu'il était de retour, nous allions le reprendre avec la vie de nos enfants aujourd'hui adultes, et nous allions faire face à ce qui leur était réservé.

**FIN**

NOTE : alors, vous avez bien lu, il s'agit du dernier OS. En fait, je vais ouvrir un troisième tome pour la suite de cette histoire. Et cette fois, je vais repartir sur des chapitres normaux si je puis dire.

J'espère pouvoir écrire plus vite et bientôt vous donner la dernière ligne droite de cette fiction.

Je vous dis à bientôt et j'attends vos réactions.


	68. Chapter 68

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis en retard par rapport à l'ancien post, je suis désolée. Autant vous dire que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, et que je n'en suis toujours pas super fan. Mais bon, il n'est pas trop mal et débute plutôt bien mon troisième et dernier tome de cette fanfiction, alors je vous le livre.

Je remercie donc comme toujours ma Bêta Demoisel, pour ton soutien et ta relecture !

De même, je remercie Darkgaby pour ses idées, et Caro30 pour ses encouragements.

Ensuite, à vous tous et toutes, merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps, c'est grâce à vous qu'il y a autant de chapitre !!

MissCannibalPrincess : rooh ! avoue, elle est cool l'Impala ^^

Allez, bonne lecture

**TOME 3 LA FIN**

**1-Emotions**

**BELLA POV**

« …Bref, ils ont tout explosé ! T'aurais vu la tête des vieux ! »Assura Sony dans le salon, et j'entendis les éclats de rire des jeunes. Je tournai la tête vers eux. Sony était assis par terre, à côté de Cooper, alors que Nick et Sarah s'étaient installés dans un fauteuil chacun. Au milieu, il y avait les plats que j'avais préparés pour leur repas de Noël, et tout était presque fini. Je souris en remarquant qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé depuis la veille quand Cooper était revenu de ces deux années d'absence.

Et de leur côté, tout semblait plus facile qu'ici, sur la terrasse de ma maison, où les Cullen et moi discutions de la prochaine bataille contre les Volturi.

« Donc, Sony va ramener Sarah avec lui ? »Demanda Esme, et je revins à notre conversation.

« Oui, on ne peut pas la laisser rester…Sony saura la défendre si besoin »Répondis-je

« Les Quileute accepteront de protéger Nick ? »

« Bien sur, Rose. Tu sais que les enfants sont des leurs depuis longtemps »Elle acquiesça

« On ne peut pas ne compter que sur nous »Assura Carlisle, et je vis Emmett lever les yeux au ciel

« Ca fait dix-huit ans qu'on les attend, on peut se les faire à nous seuls »Déclara-t-il et je grimaçai.

Huit vampires et un demi-vampire contre la vingtaine de Volturi qui risquait d'arriver, nous n'avions aucune chance.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? »Commença Jasper en regardant Alice, et je savais qu'avec son expérience militaire, il allait établir la stratégie à employer.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de si on finit ou pas la semaine »Avoua Alice, et nous comprîmes que nous allions nous battre avant le 28décembre. Soit trois jours plus tard.

« Ok, on ne peut pas se permettre de partir à la recherche d'alliés »Conclut Jasper

« Mais on peut en appeler quelques uns, et leur expliquer ce qui se passe »Intervint Rose

« On doit trouver un terrain aussi »

« Moi je dis qu'on peut aller à leur rencontre »

« Non, Emmett, c'est trop dangereux d'aller vers eux. Il n'y a pas de meilleurs terrains de combats que dans les environs. On ne peut pas quitter Portland »Le coupa Carlisle.

« On fait quoi alors ? On attend qu'ils viennent ? »Demandai-je, inquiète que nous nous retrouvions pris au dépourvu.

« On devrait faire des rondes »

« Et moi je vais me concentrer un maximum pour savoir d'où ils viennent »

« J'appelle Jake pour le mettre au courant »Dis-je en me levant.

Je rentrai dans le salon et composai le numéro de mon ami. Il décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie, et je souris en entendant ce qu'il disait

« Loups-garous à votre service »

« Salut Jake »

« Salut Bella, j'ai reconnu le numéro »

« J'espère bien que tu ne réponds pas comme ça pour de simples humains ! »Sans réfléchir j'eus en tête les interrogations, et coups de panique que les humains qui ne connaitraient pas notre existence, soit les 99,99% d'Hommes sur Terre auraient pu avoir en entendant ça.

« Bah…Ca pourrait être drôle ! Mais je me doute que tu ne m'appelles pas pour vérifier mes compétences de secrétaire » Je grimaçai et lui expliquai rapidement la situation. « Cool, Cooper est de retour, et tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ?! »

« Jacob, les Volturi arrivent »

Un grognement me répondit, et je sus qu'il se retenait pour ne pas se transformer.

« Respire, j'aurai besoin que tu sois à même de protéger Sarah et Nick »

« Tu rigoles ? Je ramène la meute, et on va les bouffer ces sangsues ! Sans rien contre toi, bien sur »

« Sarah et Nick ne peuvent pas rester »

« Dis à Sony qu'il nous les amène. Les jeunes se feront un plaisir de veiller sur eux, et puis ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a rien eu à faire ici »

« Merci, Jake »

« Je rassemble du monde, et on arrive. Les enfants viennent quand ? »

« On va s'en occuper. Je pense que vous allez vous croiser sur la route »

« Pas de problème…Et, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment va Coop ? »

Je relevai les yeux sur mon fils, à côté de moi, et je vis qu'il détournait le regard.

« Il est renfermé »

« Pas étonnant »

« Merci, Jake »

« On arrive, essaie de survivre »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était la phrase favorite qu'il me disait quand on se voyait !

Nous raccrochâmes et tout le monde fut à mes côtés.

« Ils arrivent »

« On pourra partir quand ils arriveront »

« Non, autant que vous partiez demain matin »Intervint Alice et je me tournai vers elle, angoissée. Avait-elle vu les Volturi si près de chez nous ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous en ayez le temps d'ici demain soir »Grimaça-t-elle. Automatiquement, tout le monde retrouva de l'entrain.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait les attirer pour le combat ? »

« Autant qu'on fasse des équipes dès maintenant… »

J'entendis les autres se rassembler pour discuter stratégie, mais je me concentrai sur Rose, et vis son soulagement, égal au mien, de savoir que nos enfants ne seraient pas sous les projecteurs de nos ennemis.

« C'est un drôle de Noël »Remarqua Cooper

Je posai la main sur sa joue en souriant

« On est tous ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte »

« Ouais, mais plus pour très longtemps »Grimaça Nick

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et puis, tu as des choses à revoir pour ton baccalauréat »

« Maman ! »S'insurgea-t-il à la perspective des révisions qu'il devait commencer à organiser pour la fin de son année.

« C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai faim. Tu as quelque chose dans le frigo, Bella ? »

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un estomac sur pattes »Sourit Cooper alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans la cuisine. Sony frappa l'épaule de Coop

« Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas fini ma croissance ! »

« A 21ans ? Tu parles, tu deviens un vieux »Se moqua Nick, et Sarah se rebella

« Je te remercie, je te signale que j'ai plus de 21ans »

« Mais, je parle de lui ! Toi, tu es déjà vieille »Rajouta Nicolas, ce qui lui valut une belle insulte de la part de ma fille.

« Et nous, on est quoi ? »Murmura Rosalie en se tournant vers moi

« Oh ! Des dinosaures, au moins »Répondit Cooper et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Toi, je vais te passer à la moulinette »Le menaça sa tante et nous allâmes vers les autres pour voir où ils en étaient. Derrière nous, nos enfants continuèrent leurs plaisanteries, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine guerre.

« Il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un dans les environs de Cooper, temps qu'on ne sait rien de concret sur Nosim... » Assurait Carlisle quand je m'installais avec eux.

« Je ne vois même pas à quoi ça ressemble »Désespéra Alice.

Nous restâmes silencieux et immobiles. Au moins, avec les Volturi, nous savions à quoi nous attendre.

Dans la cuisine, les rires fusaient encore, et c'était presque comme avant le départ de Cooper. L'insouciance de nos enfants qui connaissaient notre monde mais y vivaient parfaitement bien. Je savais que je pourrais rester éternellement assise ainsi et les écouter dans leur complicité. Je savais aussi que c'était pour ça justement que je me battrai. Que nous nous battrons.

J'entendis une porte de placard claquer, en même temps que

« _Tu vas me le payer_ »Sarah avait tenté de mettre du sérieux dans sa menace, mais bien sur son ton était amusé.

« _Hey ! Mon t-shirt tout propre !_ »S'écria Nick. Et j'entendis grogner, ce qui ne pouvait être que Cooper, en même temps que j'entendais des choses tomber au sol.

« Ils ne sont pas en train de se jeter des ingrédients à la figure ?! »Esme se pencha sur moi, et je ne pus que grimacer. Dans quel état allais-je retrouver ma cuisine ? Comme pour me répondre, j'entendis un éclat de rire et

« _Coop ! Rend-moi ça ! Si tu en veux, tu t'en fais ! Sony, tiens-le, que je reprenne ma bouffe !_ »Réclama Sarah

On entendit des éclats de rire, et un bruit de chute puis ce fut le silence. Ou du moins, ils semblèrent plus apaisés, ce qui ralluma la tension qu'il y avait dehors.

Je vis d'ailleurs les yeux d'Edward alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rompre le silence et y lus la même douleur que la mienne en entendant le contraste qui existait entre nos deux groupes.

« Même s'il essaie de le cacher, je crois que Cooper est le seul à avoir vu Nosim, au moins dans les pensées d'Aro »Fit Edward, et je me redressai, pleine d'inquiétudes. Edward serra mes doigts en signe de réconfort, mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Notre fils avait vu ce qui l'attendait, et le gardait pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

Dans la cuisine, j'entendis quelqu'un reprendre son souffle alors que je demandai avec impatience

« J'espère que tu vas chercher à en savoir plus ! »Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, surpris « Il est hors de question qu'il le supporte tout seul, Edward tu dois savoir ce qu'il sait…On doit le savoir »

« Il nous le dira, Bella, pour le combat… »Commença Emmett mais je l'interrompis

« Pas pour le combat, Em. Pour lui. Tu crois qu'on peut être à l'aise en ayant dans la tête la figure de son ennemi qui nous hante… »

'_Je pourrai le tuer, maman. Ne t'en fais pas'_ Cooper avait le ton de quelqu'un qui veut autant se persuader que convaincre les autres.

« Et j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu ressens, réellement »Réclamai-je en me tournant vers lui, à la porte de la cuisine. Ses yeux portaient une lueur de peur, même s'il tentait de la cacher sous l'apparente bonne humeur de tout à l'heure.

« Maman, s'il te plait, fais moi confiance. J'ai démembré et tué plusieurs vampires ces deux dernières années. Je saurai faire face à un monstre des cavernes fait de muscles et spécialiste dans le massacre… »Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sarah rejoignit son frère et posa son poing contre sa bouche en lui attrapant le bras pour se maintenir. Sony arriva à sa suite et elle se blottit contre son torse. Esme cessa de respirer, les yeux fixés sur mon fils. Les autres se tinrent les mains, et je vis leurs regards passer de Cooper à moi.

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté.

J'avais les yeux dans ceux de mon fils alors qu'il tentait de m'apaiser par la pensée en me montrant tout ce qu'il avait fait contre ses ennemis.

« Tu ne resteras pas isolé une seule seconde jusqu'à la fin »Edward rompit le silence et m'attira à lui en se levant. Il nous dirigea vers Cooper et je sus ce qu'il cherchait à faire : nous étions tous les deux ses protecteurs.

« Papa, tu sais bien que je peux… »

« Personne ne te quittera des yeux »Déclara Carlisle, et tous hochèrent la tête.

« Vous serez tous occupés avec les autres, alors je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix »

« Et si tu partais avec nous ? Il ne te trouvera pas, alors il abandonnera… »

« Sarah ! Je croyais que tu avais compris ? Je me battrai, et tant pis si personne n'est d'accord avec ça ! J'ai passé ces deux dernières années à me battre, à m'entraîner avec mes pouvoirs. Je mettrai ce truc en bouillie. Et en plus, j'aurai le temps de vous protéger contre vos propres adversaires »Il soutint chacun de nos regards

« On sait que tu peux te battre, Cooper »Le calme dans la voix d'Edward était inattendu, je me tournai vers lui, outrée qu'il ne cherche pas à le dissuader… « On fera quand même en sorte que tu ne restes pas seul, on assurera tous nos arrières, et les tiens…Comme toujours »Je vis tout le monde hocher la tête, et je ne pus que convenir de cet état de fait. Lors d'un combat, nous protégions toujours les autres. Cette fois-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle.

« Ouais, on sera tous présents, tous près à combattre »Tenta Nicolas, et je vis le sourire que Sony esquissa.

« Erreur, jeune homme. Tu seras avec Sony et Sarah chez les Quileute, et tu le sais »

« Papa ! »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te défendre contre des vampires »Lui rappela Rosalie

« Je me défends bien contre vous »

« Et tu sais qu'on ne met pas toute notre force »

« C'est pas juste ! Je me bats avec les copains, pourquoi je ne pourrai pas me battre contre des ennemis ? »

Je vis Sarah nous étudier, puis je vis qu'elle soupirait, vaincue.

« Nick, ce n'est pas notre combat…C'est le leur »Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il tressaillit et chercha le regard de sa mère.

« Nick, nous t'avons fait rentrer dans cette famille, nous devons prouver que tu y as ta place…Toi, tu n'as rien à prouver »Rosalie s'approcha de lui, tout son amour maternel dans son regard.

« Je voulais m'amuser »Se plaignit-il, comme un petit garçon à qui l'on dit non.

« Tu iras à la réserve, tu y as de quoi faire »

Il grimaça et Sony leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est sûr, il doit y avoir de nouvelles habitantes à la réserve »Insinua Sony, et Nick se rapprocha, l'œil plein d'intérêt.

« Vraiment ? T'es sur, tu ne veux pas venir Coop ? »

« Cooper est…Hors jeu »Se moqua Sarah

« Et tu lui as dit ? »Fit Nick, outré.

J'entendis le ricanement d'Edward en même temps qu'une remarque d'Alice

« Le petit neveu s'est bien amusé »

Je croisai son regard, et lui montrai mes interrogations. Elle sourit, et me fit signe de m'approcher.

« Christie, une jeune étudiante avec qui il s'est…Amusé »

Elle appuya sur le dernier terme qu'elle employait, et j'ouvris de grands yeux. Non. Cooper. Impossible. Pas vrai ?

« Alice, laisse-le vivre »Suggéra Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je tournai la tête vers mon fils, j'avais l'impression de vieillir.

« Bella, ne commence pas ! »Supplia Jasper en riant.

« Arrête d'analyser mes sentiments ! »Répondis-je d'un air têtu.

« Est-ce que…Je peux prendre une photo ? »Demanda Sarah, hésitante, et j'entendis tous les cœurs qui pouvaient battre, rater un battement. Nous savions que c'était quelque chose que tout le monde craignait : que les choses tournent mal.

« Tu ne comptes pas me prendre en photo avec ce t-shirt dégueulasse ! »S'écria Nick

« Bien sur que si ! On verra combien tu es encore un bébé »Se moqua Sony

« Ah ouais ? Je suis sur que je te fous à terre en moins de deux ! »Et Nick se jeta sur Sony. Sony se contenta de l'attraper par les épaules, et de le faire tourner sur lui-même. Nicolas finit sa course la tête la première dans le fauteuil qu'Esme occupait.

Il se redressa, désorienté, et sourit de toutes ses dents à Esme

« Pardon mamie »Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et se tourna vers Sony.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire en le voyant foncer à nouveau tête baissée vers Sony.

**SARAH POV**

Je voulais prendre des derniers clichés de ma famille au grand complet. Après tout, ils ne le disaient pas, mais il se pouvait que je ne revois pas certains d'entre eux. Et je savais aussi que si je ne prenais pas quelques secondes pour me reprendre, j'allais laisser échapper les sanglots que je sentais au fond de ma gorge depuis un moment.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Je me souvenais un peu de la dernière attaque des Volturi, c'était après la naissance de Cooper, et tout le monde avait fait en sorte que je ne vois rien. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Coop m'avait tout montré après.

Et malgré tout ce que je savais, pour moi, ils étaient ma famille, des gens qui vivaient au mieux, en riant beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti la différence entre nous. Moi une humaine, eux, des vampires. En fait, heureusement que je sortais avec Sony, je me sentais moins seule.

« Ca ira, ma chérie ? »Demanda tatie Alice en me trouvant appuyée à ma porte de chambre. J'essuyai mes joues doucement, et me tournai vers elle

« J'ai peur »Avouai-je, et elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Elle était toute petite comparée à moi, mais elle portait beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules.

« C'est normal. Mais tu sais qu'on est doué »Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, et mit tout son optimisme dans son regard.

« Tu n'as aucune certitude »Lui rappelai-je, et elle secoua la tête

« Toi et ton foutu sens de l'observation ! Tu ne pouvais pas prendre autre chose à ta mère ?! Fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tout sera très vite fini, ça au moins j'en suis sûr »

J'hochai la tête et nous entendîmes rire à l'extérieur.

« Si je veux des souvenirs de ce Noël, j'ai intérêt de me dépêcher avant qu'ils se soient entretués, ou blessés »

Tatie Alice hocha la tête et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Je m'installai rapidement à la porte de la cuisine, et jugeai la situation. Grâce à ma famille, j'avais l'œil à présent. Du coup, je trouvai facilement un sujet potentiel pour une photographie, et je prenais encore plus vite ma photo. En même temps, avec des vampires qui courent autour de vous, autant avoir le déclic rapide !

En ce moment, j'avais d'un côté tatie Alice qui rejoignait tonton Jasper en dansant, puis la famille qui jouait au baseball dans le jardin. Je levai l'appareil entre mes mains, et pris la première photo possible : tonton Emmett accroché à une branche d'arbre par les pieds qui interceptait la balle que Sony avait lancé de toutes ses forces.

« Youhouuu »Applaudit tatie Rose, et je la pris en photo alors qu'elle souriait, les yeux brillants, mais je pouvais deviner une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je savais, tout en prenant en photo papa et maman qui se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à l'écart, que chacun cherchait par ce match improvisé à alléger l'atmosphère en attendant que nous partions à La Push.

« C'est quoi cette deuxième balle ? »S'étonna papy en interceptant les deux balles dans ses mains.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Cooper qui frappait sa main contre celle de Nick. Je secouai la tête. Ils avaient beau avoir grandi, et vieilli, ils tentaient toujours de tricher pendant les matchs. Je les pris en photo bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était le premier cliché depuis deux ans de mon frère, et j'étais plutôt fière du résultat : il souriait, et se laissait aller malgré la tension qu'on voyait dans ses épaules.

« Bah, vous ne savez plus jouer ? »

« Ah, non, ça c'est sur ! Ils sont obligés d'avoir deux balles pour être sûr de marquer des points »Nick et Cooper déblatérèrent en riant.

« Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire par un petit humain ! »Intervint tonton Jazz, et je bougeai d'un pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et prendre la photo.

Mais bien sûr, comme tout le temps, la joie ne dura pas. Cooper, papa et tatie Alice se figèrent. Tonton Jasper fut immédiatement concentré sur tatie Alice et la prit par la taille pour la soutenir alors qu'elle nous expliquait ce qu'elle voyait

« Tanya vient à la rescousse de Rosalie, et…Kate a du mal avec un Volturi… »

« Les Denali, on devrait en effet leur demander de venir. Ils sont les plus près »Approuva papy

« Ah, non ! Tonton Gaby et Haylee sont les plus près… »Le coupa Cooper, et je me demandai ce qu'il avait vu pour dire ça. Enfin, voir tonton Gaby était une bonne idée, ça faisait longtemps.

Papy regarda papa, et chacun hocha la tête.

« On peut appeler Gaby, en effet. Quant aux Denali, je ne crois pas qu'elles soient chez elle »Réfléchit papy, et tatie Alice se chargea de confirmer.

« On peut les trouver »Elle regarda tonton Jazz et je vis ses lèvres remuer très vite. Je savais qu'ils étaient donc en pleine conversation et parfois, ça m'énervait de les voir faire ça. « Tout s'accélère »Reprit-elle à voix haute en se tournant vers moi en particulier, et je grimaçai. Je savais que ce n'était pas à Nicolas ou moi de combattre, mais je n'aimais pas le principe de déguerpir dès l'approche du moindre danger.

« Tu veux qu'on parte ce soir »Dis-je et elle hocha la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda maman en s'approchant.

« Ils sont à moins de deux jours »

« Combien sont-ils ? »

Tout le monde fut autour de nous, à poser des questions. Je les regardai, scrutant leurs visages, enregistrant la manière dont leurs yeux dorés étaient foncés à la perspective de ces combats. Sony prit ma main doucement, et je vis son regard errer sur les autres. Je serrai ses doigts dans les miens, et vis maman qui nous regardait.

« Une partie d'entre eux arrivera par un autre endroit »

« Nosim »Fut la réponse à la vision de tatie. Elle acquiesça.

Je tournai les yeux vers mon frère, au moment où il me transmettait ses pensées

'_Je vous mettrai sous mon bouclier'_

Je secouai la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il se casse la tête à nous protéger, nous allions déjà être à des centaines de kilomètres…

'_Sony et les autres devront être vigilants…Aro déteste savoir que des humains connaissent notre existence'_

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il attaque ? »Interrogea papa, et Cooper grimaça. A coup sûr, il n'avait pas séparé ses pensées, et papa avait pu entendre ce qu'il me disait.

« Aro sait que Sarah sait, il est plutôt furax »

« Donc, en plus de vouloir te tuer avec un vilain vampire, il vient pour nous punir de connaître votre existence »Râla Nick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

« Ca ne change rien au plan…Au contraire »Assura tonton Jazz.

Tatie Alice se tourna vers nous, interrompant Nicolas qui voulait ajouter quelque chose.

« Désolée, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps »Nous pressa tatie Alice, et nous hochâmes la tête.

**BELLA POV**

Tout le monde était rassemblé devant la maison, et les moteurs de voitures tournaient.

Alice avait annoncé près d'une heure plus tôt qu'elle partait avec Jazz à la recherche des Denali. C'était le signal pour que Sony emmène Sarah et Nicolas avec lui à la réserve de La Push.

Sarah disait au revoir à tout le monde, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Fais attention à toi avec tous ces loups »Conseilla Emmett en l'enlaçant.

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses si tu tues plus de Volturi que tonton Gaby »Il salua à la militaire, et Sarah l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu roules sans t'arrêter »Répétait Jazz à Sony. Alice ne pouvait pas nous dire d'où arrivaient nos ennemis, autant ne pas prendre trop de risques.

« Pas de soucis »

« Appelez quand vous êtes à destination »Recommanda Rose en regardant son fils. Il hocha la tête, ne semblant pas pressé de partir.

Puis, vint mon tour pour embrasser ma fille. Je passai un doigt sur sa joue. Son cœur battait plus vite que nécessaire, mais je savais que ça aurait été la même chose avec le mien.

« A bientôt ma chérie »Ma voix tremblait d'émotions, autant que je voyais les yeux humides de ma fille.

Elle hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Fais attention »Demanda-t-elle et je posai un sourire sur mon visage.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir, mec ? »Insista Nick en frappant le poing de Cooper contre le sien. Mon fils haussa un sourcil sans équivoque, puis Sony rappela l'heure de s'éloigner.

« On revient dès que possible »Assura Alice en avançant aussi vers la voiture où Jazz l'attendait.

« On commence les rondes »Déclara Carlisle, et elle hocha la tête.

Et moins de quelques minutes plus tard, je voyais ma fille fuir devant nos ennemis, sans assurance de la revoir. J'inspirai à fond, même si ça ne m'était pas nécessaire pour vivre, ce geste me permettait de reprendre contenance.

« En route »Dit Emmett, avant de disparaître parmi les arbres vers la sortie de la ville.

NOTE : voilà, le début de ce troisième tome. J'espère que ça vous donne quand même envie de voir la suite…D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées pour les combats, je suis preneuse !

bsx


	69. Chapter 69

Un grand merci à ma Bêta Demoisel…Tu es absolument géniale !

Et à vous tous et toutes pour votre patience…je sais que je prends mon temps, mais bon, tout arrive !

Et bonjour aux nouveaux/nouvelles !!

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT _Et moins de quelques minutes plus tard, je voyais ma fille fuir devant nos ennemis, sans assurance de la revoir. J'inspirai à fond, même si ça ne m'était pas nécessaire pour vivre, ce geste me permettait de reprendre contenance._

_« En route »Dit Emmett, avant de disparaître parmi les arbres vers la sortie de la ville._

CannibalPrincess : qu'en penses-tu ?

Bonne lecture

**2-Quand c'est l'heure…**

**BELLA POV**

Cooper et moi nous concentrions sur nos boucliers quand nous entendîmes une voiture approcher de la maison.

« V'là tonton Gaby et Haylee »M'informa mon fils avant que je n'ai pu l'identifier. D'un commun accord, nous allâmes les saluer. Ca faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus, et encore plus pour Coop. Du coin de l'œil, je vis son plaisir peint sur son visage.

« Grand Dieu, mais mon nain préféré a sacrément changé ! »Fut la première phrase de Gaby, et je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée. Cooper alla vers lui, et ils s'étreignirent en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour grandir autant ? »Continua Gaby en le prenant par les épaules.

« Tout ce que tu m'as dit de ne pas manger. Je savais que c'était pour en avoir plus pour toi que tu me les déconseillais »

Gaby me regarda avec un air de reproches.

« Et flûte, t'étais pas obligée d'avoir un môme intelligent »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu »Souris-je alors qu'Haylee lui tapait le bras.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, peut-être que Coop n'en dira plus »

« Alors, là, tu as de l'espoir, tatie »Assura mon fils en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur les joues.

Nous sourîmes en rentrant dans la maison

« Tu en as du courage à supporter ça, moi, ça va, je n'ai que Gaby, mais je sais que les autres ne sont pas mieux »Me fit-elle remarquer

« Je finis par ne plus rien écouter…J'hoche la tête à intervalles réguliers, et ils sont contents »Je jetai un œil à Cooper qui soupira.

Je leur indiquai de poser leurs affaires en même temps que je voyais qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux.

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder »

« Et les jeunes ? »

« Arrivés à La Push »Expliquai-je en m'asseyant.

« C'est si proche que ça ? »Demanda Haylee en comprenant qu'on avait éloigné les humains le plus vite possible pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

« Ce soir »Affirma Cooper en avalant une bouteille de Coca Cola.

La brièveté de sa réponse nous figea. Alors je me souvins de la vision qu'Alice avait eue un peu plus tôt et que Cooper avait interceptée grâce à son pouvoir. Edward, Carlisle, et moi évaluions les forces contre lesquelles nous allions nous battre, à savoir Alec, et Démétri, les trois rois et ce Nosim, quand Cooper avait lâché le couteau avec lequel il jouait en le téléportant d'un endroit à un autre. Il avait expliqué sa vision à la manière d'Alice, sur qui il se concentrait depuis son départ la veille pour entendre ses pensées.

« Aro envoie Démétri et une escouade dès ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit »

Immédiatement, Edward et Carlisle étaient partis rejoindre Emmett et Rose en patrouilles. J'étais restée avec Cooper pour accueillir Gaby et Haylee, et plus tard, Jake et les Quileute, mais surtout je voulais savoir de quoi Alice, Jazz et mon fils discutaient par la pensée. Ils avaient organisé la défense, et Jazz, Alice et les Denali nous rejoindraient peu après le début de la bataille.

En attendant, nous allions devoir nous préparer à toutes éventualités parce qu'aucun Volturi ne pensait clairement à leur stratégie, donc nous étions dans le flou.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? »

« On aura surement à combattre à nous huit plus quelques Quileute avant l'arrivée de tatie Alice »

« On se bat ici ? »

« Non, je donnerai le signal quand ils seront là où on veut. On aura qu'à leur sauter dessus » Expliqua Cooper.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

« Toujours une trentaine avec Aro, mais je sais qu'il y a une quinzaine de vampires assignés aux côtés de Nosim »

« 45, du gâteau »Gaby fit un geste désinvolte de la main, et un clin d'œil à Cooper.

« Pas si sûr, tu sais que les Volturi ont de plus en plus de pouvoirs avec eux »

« Ah bon ? »Je tournai les yeux vers Haylee, nous ne leur avions pas dit ce que des amis européens nous avaient rapportés.

« Oui, des télépathes, et un pyromane »

« Moins facile, d'un seul coup »Grimaça Gaby, et j'hochai la tête.

Enfin, nous entendîmes Edward, Carlisle, Emmett et Rose revenir. Ils entrèrent une seconde plus tard dans le salon.

« Haylee, Gaby »Sourit Rose, ils s'enlacèrent en même temps qu'Edward expliquait sans fioritures

« On pourra les entraîner sur le terrain de baseball »

« Ce ne sera pas trop risqué ? » Après tout, depuis la dernière bataille, de nouvelles maisons comme la mienne avaient été construites dans la forêt ou aux abords...Nous ne pouvions pas risqué que les Volturi s'y arrêtent.

« Je les y guiderai »Déclara Cooper et je me doutai qu'il avait vu ça avec Edward par la pensée.

Je grimaçai alors que Carlisle et Edward rappelait

« On sera avec toi »

« Papi, Papa »Râla Cooper

« Tu ne restes pas seul »Insistai-je et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air obstiné que je lui connaissais bien, pour l'avoir porté moi-même pendant ma vie humaine.

« Tu nous mets au parfum ? »Demanda Haylee.

« Coop peut le faire. Bella, maintenant, dans le jardin ! »Emmett me fit signe d'approcher, enthousiaste.

A coup sûr, il était ravi de cette opportunité pour se battre contre moi.

**EMMETT POV**

Il était enfin temps de se battre, et de faire de la pâté pour chiens de ces satanés Volturi.

Bien sûr, mon enthousiasme gênait beaucoup de mes frères et sœurs. Après tout, ces futurs combats n'étaient pas forcément sous le signe de notre réussite, mais pour moi, ils étaient la chance de pouvoir m'éclater, et éclater ces monstres. C'était bien beau il y a dix-huit ans, Bella avait tué Jane. Mais moi aussi, je voulais sa peau à cette gonzesse, bourreau des hommes !

Et puis, avouons-le, ces combats étaient aussi un bon moyen pour se défouler, et faire des tonnes de paris entre nous. Déjà, j'en connaissais un avec qui ça allait marcher. Gaby m'avait fait un clin d'œil complice quand j'étais entré, et j'imaginai ce qu'on pouvait faire pendant nos combats. Ca allait exploser !

En attendant, je voulais profiter des derniers instants entre nous, pour voir où ma chère Bella en était dans ses techniques de combats…

« Emmett »Râla son mari, mon frère, et je le regardai de travers.

« Quoi ? Ca fera un entraînement pour tout le monde »Décrétai-je en sortant avant qu'il ne pense à quelque chose pour me retenir.

Avec plaisir, je vis Bella me rejoindre dans le jardin.

« Alors, prête ? »

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas avoir inventé »Avoua-t-elle, et je me frottai les mains. Enfin une adversaire à ma taille…Ou du moins, sans pouvoir sur le corps !

Je me postai en position d'attaque, et lui fis signe d'approcher, en souriant. Elle fit un pas et se prépara à m'attaquer à son tour. Autour de nous, Haylee et Rose discutaient des dernières infos pour les combats, Gaby et Cooper commençaient à jouer avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs de téléportation et télékinésie. Et en soupirant, je remarquai qu'Edward et Carlisle restaient sur le côté, à encore parler stratégie. Dans le genre 'je me casse la tête', ces deux-là faisaient la paire.

« Em »Me reprit Edward, et je souris bêtement pour lui répondre.

De toute façon, les Volturi allaient se pointer, on allait se prendre chacun une cinquantaine d'adversaires chacun, et hop, le tour serait joué !

Le pied de Bella s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mon visage, parce que j'avais eu le reflexe de poser mon bras devant la tête. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et elle sourit, innocente.

« Ah ouais ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Au moins quelqu'un qui profitait à fond des combats pour se détendre !

'_Erreur, je crois qu'elle veut surtout se changer les idées…Vas-y mollo quand même'_ Demanda Cooper, et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Comme si je comptais abimer sa mère en sachant qu'il se vengerait, et qu'Edward ne serait pas le dernier à vouloir ma peau si je touchais à un cheveu de sa belle.

« Bon, tu te bats ? Ou tu fais semblant ? »S'impatienta Bella.

Je me tournai entièrement vers elle, occultant les alentours.

Et nous nous battîmes.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas un combat violent, mais ça avait le mérite de nous occuper.

Je grimpai à une branche d'arbre pour la seconde fois pour éviter le coup de Bella, et retombai derrière elle. Je lançai mon poing à l'endroit où devait se trouver sa tête, mais visiblement, elle avait prévu mon coup, puisqu'elle était déjà sur ma droite, et frappai de toutes ses forces dans mes côtes. Je perdis mon souffle.

Bah oui ! Bella est plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Elle est plus jeune que nous !

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tonton. T'es pas doué, t'es pas doué ! »

Je vis Bella changer de jambe d'appui, d'un air enjoué. Je grognai contre mon neveu qui se moquait ainsi et il me tira la langue en croisant les bras. Je levai les yeux au ciel

« Arrête de fréquenter Alice, bonhomme, tu te féminises »

« Hey ! »S'emporta Bella. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, et referma ses doigts sur mon cou. Je passai les mains sur ses poignets, et les maintins fermement avant de la faire basculer par-dessus moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le regard d'Edward se rétrécir, et la manière qu'il avait de se tenir m'avait semblé avoir disparu depuis longtemps : possessif envers Bella.

Je souris en parant l'attaque suivante de Bella, surveillant la réaction de mon frère. De fait, je remarquai que ses poings se fermaient et se refermaient.

'_Si tu savais à quoi il pense !'_ Commenta Cooper, et je retins un éclat de rire.

Je pensais bien savoir ce à quoi Edward pensait. Je pensais à la même chose- il grogna en entendant cette pensée, mais zut ! Elle n'était pas complète ma phrase !-Donc, je reprends. Je pensais à la même chose quand Rose se battait.

Elle était terriblement sexy…

Et Edward détourna le regard une seconde, mal à l'aise alors que Cooper grognait.

Je me calmai en sentant le bras de Bella passer autour de ma nuque, et mon bras coincer derrière mon dos. Je rêve ou alors elle avait réussi à m'immobiliser ?!

Cette fois, tout le monde éclata de rire, et j'aperçus le regard de Cooper. Celui qu'il avait quand il étendait ses pensées…Et donc les miennes.

« Mon pauvre chéri »Susurra Rosalie. Mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant !

« Alors ? Je suis à la hauteur ? »Ironisa Bella, et je grognai un assentiment.

Elle me relâcha enfin, et alla cogner sa main à celle que tout le monde lui donnait. Je rejoignis Rose qui m'embrassa doucement en prenant ma main, et je surveillai Edward. Bella était à quelques pas de lui quand il l'attira à lui, et la serra dans ses bras par la taille.

« Oh ! Vous avez fini tous les deux ? »S'insurgea Cooper en me regardant avec Edward.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »S'étonna Bella.

« Oh ! Rien…Papa qui lance des signaux possessifs, et tonton Emmett qui s'amuse à se moquer de lui »Il fit un geste fataliste de la main en grimaçant.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était gênée.

J'hochai la tête. On n'avait pas forcément perdu notre petite Bella qui rougissait à chaque instant…

Et puis, Cooper s'immobilisa.

Tout le monde fut tendu à ses côtés. Bella et Edward s'approchèrent de lui, posant chacun une main sur son épaule, ou sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »La voix de Bella était inquiète, voire suppliante.

« Tatie Alice…Elle…Je vois… »Il sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, et leva les yeux sur sa mère. « C'est Christie »Il avait la voix tremblante.

« Ce n'est rien, chéri. Respire »Bella prit son visage entre ses mains, d'un air réconfortant.

« Assieds-toi »Proposa Edward.

Cooper resta silencieux, les yeux par terre, et ses parents semblèrent n'être qu'eux deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

« C'est qui Christie ? »Murmura Gaby

« Sa petite amie »

Rose vint prendre ma main dans la sienne. Nous savions que si Alice avait une vision de cette jeune femme, c'était qu'elle était en danger.

Après un instant toujours aussi immobile, Cooper redressa les épaules, et fixa un endroit devant lui. A son allure, je me doutai qu'il ne parlerait plus de cette vision à propos de Christie. Bella resta à ses côtés, maternelle, alors qu'Edward semblait frustré. Je grimaçai, je comprenais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : son fils lui cachait ses pensées, refusant notre intrusion dans sa vie. Le petit avait bien grandi…

« Démétri s'est détaché avec ses hommes, ils sont sur la route »Révéla Cooper. La vision avait donc changé d'angle, et ça me ramena à mon impatience à force d'attendre ces combats.

« Gaby, tu viens ? »Demandai-je

« Il faudrait se séparer »Commença Edward, et je vis ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était pris dans ses sentiments de protecteur envers sa famille, mais aussi dans ceux de ne pas se concentrer sur ses propres soucis pour nous aider.

« Sais-tu par où chacun va arriver ? »Intervint Carlisle en approchant à nouveau.

« Carlisle… »Bella voulut l'arrêter, mais Cooper répondit

« Ils ne passent pas par la ville, il y a trop de soleil »

En d'autres termes, l'attaque se ferait par la forêt. Nous hochâmes la tête et Carlisle, Esme-qui avait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps pour nous regarder avec inquiétude-, Gaby et Haylee, Rose et moi partîmes sur une seule ligne entre les arbres.

Nos couples, qui n'étaient pas partis spécialement côtes à côtes se réunirent, et nous nous séparâmes en silence, déjà à l'affût d'un moindre ennemi. Rose se cala à mon pas, la tête basse

« On va en faire de la bouillie »Assurai-je en prenant sa main.

« Emmett »Elle releva les yeux sur moi, et je lus toutes ses angoisses. Je savais à quoi elle pensait. C'était bien différent aujourd'hui. Avant cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas Nicolas. Ce n'était que nous, et nos frères et sœurs. Etre parent nous demandait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'auparavant…

Mais ca n'empêchait pas que je mourais d'envie d'en croiser quelques uns maintenant !

Je m'arrêtai, et attirai Rosalie contre moi.

« Fais-moi confiance, on va se divertir un peu, et puis on engueulera Nick pour ne pas avoir travaillé pendant les vacances »

Elle esquissa un sourire en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je l'embrassai tendrement. Un peu de réconfort n'était pas de refus.

**BELLA POV**

« Je dois y aller ! »Hurla Cooper en prenant ses clés de voiture sur le meuble à l'entrée.

« Cooper, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Les combats approchent… »

« Et Christie est en danger ! »

Je le vis ouvrir la porte d'entrée, le cœur partant en mille morceaux.

« Je m'en occupe »Dit Edward en serrant mes doigts dans les siens. Je levai un regard alarmé sur lui. Cooper ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de cette Christie sous prétexte qu'Alice avait vu que des Volturi connaissaient son existence et voulaient l'attaquer.

« Il y a surement un autre moyen, Edward. Il ne peut pas partir tout seul comme ça »

Edward me regarda, et je vis encore une fois cette lueur dans ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il luttait entre l'envie de partir retenir notre fils, et celle de rester à mes côtés. Je redressai les épaules. Cooper était bien plus important que mon état.

« Je reviens »Il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit.

Je me postai à la fenêtre, nerveuse.

M'être battue contre Emmett avait été un bon défouloir, certes, mais j'avais quand même ce poids sur la poitrine. Les combats qui approchaient, ils n'allaient plus trop tarder à en juger par l'accélération des évènements et des visions d'Alice, me rendaient fébrile. J'étais impatiente et en même temps j'avais envie qu'ils ne soient qu'un cauchemar…

« _Papa, je ne peux pas la laisser sans protection_ »

« _Et tu sais très bien que si tu pars maintenant, les Volturi et surement ce Nosim vont te suivre. Tu en connais les conséquences_ »

« _Ils vont trouver Christie encore plus vite_ »Murmura Cooper.

Ils étaient tous les deux appuyés à la portière de la voiture de Cooper, et je voyais les conflits intérieurs de mon fils sur son visage.

Soudain, il se redressa, les poings serrés.

« _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupé ça ! Aro a bien du prévoir d'attaquer Christie…Il a bien du apprendre pour elle et je n'ai pas été capable…_ »Il s'interrompit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Les Volturi avaient dû être mis au courant par un moyen ou un autre de l'existence de Christie aux côtés de Cooper, et ils avaient décidé de venir l'éliminer en même temps qu'ils nous attaqueraient ici. Cooper s'appuya à nouveau à sa voiture, la tête basse.

« _Cooper, je sais ce que tu ressens. Combien de fois ai-je réagi de manière si impulsive pour ta mère…Crois-moi, elle sera bien plus en danger si tu y vas maintenant. Attends simplement la fin de la bataille…De toute manière, et au contraire de moi avec Bella, tu peux protéger Christie d'ici_ »

Cooper releva la tête, un nouvel espoir dans les yeux. Je respirai mieux et croisai le regard d'Edward à travers la fenêtre. Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres, et il me sembla qu'il cessait de respirer. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux.

« _OH ! Je vous en prie !_ »Râla Cooper en revenant dans la maison. Je me décalai pour le regarder. Il s'arrêta, puis vint vers moi. « Je suis désolé, maman, de te donner tant de soucis »Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'enserrai par les épaules, déposant un bisou dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime mon trésor »Assurai-je en passant une main dans sa nuque.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment où Cooper me rappela par son pouvoir plusieurs instants entre nous quand il était plus jeune. J'eus le sourire à ces souvenirs et il me sembla que mon cœur se gonflait d'allégresse. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, il était aussi ému que moi de voir comment Cooper s'était réfugié dans mes bras.

Encore un instant passa avant que Coop se redresse

« Je l'aime, maman »Avoua-t-il et je pris son visage entre mes mains en souriant

« Je sais que ça peut être dur, mais c'est la meilleure solution. On se met à ce bouclier ? »Proposai-je et il déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant d'acquiescer.

Edward nous rejoignit sur le canapé. Cooper s'assit sur la table basse, et tendit les mains vers nous.

Nous tînmes la main des autres, et chacun travailla sur son pouvoir. Edward fit en sorte d'entendre toutes les pensées possibles dans les alentours, alors que j'agrandissais mon bouclier autour de nous. Je savais que Cooper n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer pour trouver Christie et étendre son bouclier physique sur elle.

Je sentis la puissance de Cooper se combiner à mon bouclier, et avant que je n'aie pu le réaliser, il nous transmettait ses pensées alors qu'il recherchait Christie. Quand il la trouva, j'entendis qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme. Je serrai mes doigts autour de sa main, et relevai les yeux sur lui. J'avais derrière les paupières l'image de cette jeune femme, et je crus recevoir une gifle en la voyant. Elle était bien réelle. Mon fils avait réellement grandi…

En croisant mon regard, Cooper tenta un sourire en même temps qu'il mettait en place son bouclier physique autour de Christie. Quand ce fut fait, il lâcha nos mains. Je vis qu'il restait concentré sur elle.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis Edward caresser mon poignet avec le pouce. Je tournai les yeux vers lui et serrai la main autour de la sienne. Il sourit de son sourire en coin, et se leva, m'entraînant à sa suite. Immédiatement, il passa le bras dans mes reins, et je me rapprochai de lui, la tête sur son épaule. Nous avançâmes ainsi et en même pas dix secondes nous étions dans notre chambre. Edward se plaça devant moi, et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Fronts contre front, nous plongeâmes chacun dans les yeux de l'autre.

« J'en connais un qui est amoureux »Murmurai-je en me rappelant le regard de Cooper. Edward serra plus fort ses bras autour de moi, et assura, les lèvres contre les miennes

« J'en connais un deuxième… »Je fermai les yeux, sentant un frisson me parcourir. En réponse, Edward m'embrassa, et je sentis bientôt la porte de notre chambre dans mon dos.

« Edward…On ne peut pas… »Tentai-je de l'arrêter, même si mon corps criait le contraire de mon esprit. Nous allions bientôt nous battre, nous avions Cooper à protéger, mais c'était ce qui renforçait ce lien entre nous, et nous le savions. A regret, je me défis de l'embrasse d'Edward et ce fut à ce moment que nous entendîmes trois loups arriver. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Jake était-il venu à pied ?

« Démétri »Grogna Edward, et je rejoignis Cooper dans le salon. Il était encore assis où nous l'avions laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Cooper »Je m'agenouillai devant lui, prenant sa main pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Je sais maman »Il baissa les yeux sur moi, et j'y vis les larmes.

« Christie ? »M'inquiétai-je.

« Non, elle n'a rien. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la rejoindre »Confessa-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour discuter de ses amours. En entendant le bruit de course des Quileute qui nous rejoignaient, je me levai, et sortis à leur rencontre. Cooper et Edward en firent autant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob reprenait sa forme humaine, en même temps que Seth et Embry. Je souris en les voyant reprendre leur souffle.

« Vous nous attendiez, peut-être »Sourit Jacob

« On n'a pas le temps »Rappela Embry en se tournant vers le côté de la maison.

« On les a aperçus de l'autre côté de la ville »Expliqua Jake en même temps que nous rentrions dans la maison.

« On fait comment ? »Demanda Seth en regardant tout autour de lui les photos qui trônaient dans le salon.

« J'ai encore le temps de les attirer sur le terrain »Assura Cooper

« Tu sais bien que non…Rappelle les autres, on va attaquer d'ici »Ordonna Edward

Cooper leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, nous étions tous en position d'attaque dehors.

« Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir sortir d'ici sur leurs jambes »

« Ca tombe bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas fait une brochette de vampires »S'enthousiasma Embry juste avant de se transformer.

Bientôt, nous fûmes deux vampires et un demi-vampire, et trois loups garous face à quinze vampires aux yeux rouges.

Edward et moi nous plaçâmes en première ligne, côte à côte. Cooper resta un peu en retrait pour finir de ramener tout le monde vers nous, et Jake, Embry et Seth attaquèrent immédiatement nos adversaires.

« Cooper, mets ton bouclier »Ordonna Edward en se jetant sur un Volturi.

Cooper acquiesça alors que je voyais Démétri approcher. Je relevai les lèvres sur mes dents, et serrai les poings. C'était une bonne chose qu'il vienne à moi de lui-même, j'allais avoir l'avantage sur lui.

Et je l'eus.

Il sauta vers moi, je me décalai d'un pas et frappai l'arrière de sa tête au moment où il était à portée. Il se retourna et m'empoigna par la taille. Nous basculâmes en arrière. A terre, je passai les mains autour de sa nuque, et je vis son regard s'assombrir.

Il avait l'air furieux.

Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres étaient à un millimètre de mon visage quand je sentis qu'il était tiré en arrière.

J'entendis un grognement que je connaissais par cœur.

Edward était à un pas de moi, et tenait Démétri par le cou. Ils se menacèrent, et je vis Démétri frapper Edward au visage. La tête d'Edward tourna sur le côté à cause de la puissance du coup, mais il se défendit en rejetant Démétri à plusieurs mètres de là.

Je ne vis rien d'autre qu'un Volturi s'attaquait à moi. Je me relevai, et arrêtai le poing qui m'était destiné. En une série de coups, je le mis à terre, et lui arrachai la tête.

A côté, Seth s'amusait à sauter à la gorge de tous les vampires qui passaient à côté de lui. Il arrachait des morceaux de bras, ou des têtes grâce à ses crocs et ses pattes. Embry et Jake quant à eux, faisaient tourner leurs adversaires en bourrique avant de leur sauter dessus et de détacher les membres des corps.

« Cooper, où sont les autres ? »Demandai-je en le voyant se battre contre deux vampires.

« Ils »Un coup dans la mâchoire d'un de ses adversaires, alors que je sentais deux mains autour de ma nuque. « …Sont… »Il se baissa alors que je faisais basculer mon adversaire par-dessus moi. « Partis contre… »Cette fois, nous mettions fin à l'existence des Volturi. « Aro et les autres »Cooper finit sa phrase et me sourit, fier de sa prestation.

Je secouai la tête, amusée, et vis deux autres vampires nous approcher, en même temps qu'Edward revenait vers nous, la tête de Démétri entre les mains. Je souris, passant la langue sur mes lèvres, et il se dépêcha de nous rejoindre pour m'embrasser et attaquer un énième vampire.

**ALICE POV**

Je voyais diverses fins aux combats qui faisaient rage à quelques kilomètres, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Je n'aimais pas voir que l'un d'entre nous mourait contre les Volturi.

« Allons-y à pied »Décida Jasper en garant la voiture sur le bas côté.

Et juste comme ça, je ne voyais plus la mort de mon frère. Je souris, plus légère, et guidai nos amies Denali au travers des arbres.

Nous avions réussi à retrouver Kate, Tanya et Irina. Les trois sœurs étaient en chasse, et prêtes à venir combattre les Volturi. Depuis la veille, alors, nous avions parcouru la moitié du pays pour arriver à temps pour la bataille.

« Aro et ses hommes sont sur le terrain de baseball »Dis-je en tournant dans cette direction. Tout le monde accéléra, et nous parvînmes sur les lieux.

« Bon dieu »Jura Kate en voyant le spectacle.

Il y avait plusieurs Volturi contre chacun des nôtres, et déjà, Esme était affaiblie. Je courus vers elle et sautai sur le dos de celui qui la menaçait. Je lui arrachai la tête en criant de fureur.

« Vous voilà »Le soulagement de ma 'mère' la fit tomber au sol, se tenant l'épaule ensanglantée.

« Ca va aller »La rassurai-je comme je pus.

« Les autres ? »Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux inquiets sur moi.

Je posai le regard au loin, cherchant la réponse à sa question. Autour de moi, les sœurs Denali nous protégeaient des assaillants, mais elles avaient du mal à tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je me concentrai et fus figée par ce que je vis

'_Cooper, mordu à sang par un monstre trois fois plus gros que lui' _

NOTE : alors, alors, j'attends toujours des détails pour ces combats !! Des idées ?

A très vite

Bsx


	70. Chapter 70

Pardon pour le retard, mais entre problèmes à l'université, et difficultés à trouver ce que je voulais, et bien, je ne poste que maintenant. J'espère que ça ne sera tout de même pas trop décevant.

Un grand merci à Demoisel, selon elle, je suis un tyran, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi XD

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : ALICE POV

_« Vous voilà »Le soulagement de ma 'mère' la fit tomber au sol, se tenant l'épaule ensanglantée._

_« Ca va aller »La rassurai-je comme je pus._

_« Les autres ? »Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux inquiets sur moi._

_Je posai le regard au loin, cherchant la réponse à sa question. Autour de moi, les sœurs Denali nous protégeaient des assaillants, mais elles avaient du mal à tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je me concentrai et fus figée par ce que je vis_

'_Cooper, mordu à sang par un monstre trois fois plus gros que lui' _

Bonne lecture.

**3-…C'est l'heure !**

**BELLA POV**

Un hurlement horrible.

Un bruit mat de chute.

« Seth ! »Edward s'élança vers la masse au sol, alors que je bondissais sur le dos du vampire qui avait mordu Seth à sang.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, et nous tombâmes à terre. Je sentis mon adversaire chercher à s'échapper. Je le mordis à l'épaule, et il replia un bras pour m'attraper par derrière. Il me fit voler par-dessus lui. J'atterris durement sur le dos, mais me redressai en le voyant en faire autant. J'arrêtai son poing et le broyai avec plaisir entre mes doigts avant de lui donner un coup de tête. Il recula d'un pas, et je vis Jake ouvrir grand la gueule pour le réceptionner. Il se mit en position debout et referma les mâchoires sur le crâne du vampire. Avant de sentir qu'un autre vampire m'attaquait, je vis Jacob arracher la tête du vampire, et la secouer dans sa mâchoire, comme un vulgaire jeu.

Le vampire qui arrivait derrière moi tenta de me tenir par les bras, mais je me dégageai d'un simple tour sur moi-même. Je lui lançai alors mon poing dans le torse, l'envoyant rencontrer un arbre à plusieurs mètres. Et je pus apprécier les dégâts que nous avions causés chez nos ennemis. Autant dire qu'on n'avait pas chômé. Il y avait des bouts de corps un peu partout, mais aussi des arbres affalés. Chacun avait actuellement un adversaire face à lui, et étant donné les coups que chacun prenait, les plus forts des hommes de Démétri avaient attendu ce moment pour nous attaquer.

Je sentis soudain un arbre contre ma tête, et des poings contre mon estomac. Je relevai la tête et arrêtai une nouvelle série de coups tout en rendant ceux que j'avais reçus.

Autour de moi, les loups-garous s'étaient réunis contre leurs adversaires et attaquaient en même temps, d'endroits différents. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant à en juger par la force des vampires qui revenaient toujours à la charge. Edward se battait contre deux vampires, et volait entre les arbres pour les contourner et les mettre en échec. Ca avait l'air tout aussi peu fructueux que pour Jacob, Embry et Seth. Mon adversaire me prit par la taille, et me projeta contre un arbre. Je retombai, sonnée, pour le voir montrer les dents encore plus violemment que plus tôt. Je me relevai, cherchant des yeux Cooper. Il était lui-même contre un vampire, dans un combat de forcenés.

J'entendis un ricanement venir de mon adversaire. Je tournai les yeux vers lui en m'interrogeant sur ce qui lui prenait

« Vous êtes pathétiques »Assura-t-il avec un air de suffisance. Je fronçai les sourcils, en voyant qu'Edward se rapprochait mine de rien de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je sus qu'il voulait qu'on se mette tous les deux contre nos trois adversaires. Je le laissai faire, me repositionnant pour attaquer.

« En attendant, ce sont tes hommes qui sont à terre »

Mon adversaire grogna, visiblement mécontent que je lui rappelle cela. Il se propulsa vers moi, mais je n'étais pas d'accord pour me laisser tuer sans rien faire. Je tournai sur le côté, évitant ainsi son corps. Il retomba au sol, étonné d'y être. Je souris et l'attrapai par le haut de son t-shirt. J'avançai rapidement vers l'arbre le plus proche et cognai sa tête contre le tronc. Mais il était toujours tenté de me tuer. Il se défit de ma prise et lança son poing vers moi…

Je ne le reçus jamais, puisque je me retrouvai dans la forêt, entourée de Cooper, Edward, Jacob, Embry et Seth.

« Cooper ? »Demandai-je

« On aura plus de chances avec les autres »Dit-il en commençant à courir vers le terrain de baseball.

Je regardai vers la maison, et Edward répondit à ma question, qui devait être celle d'un des Quileute

« Ils suivent nos traces. Tous réunis, on pourra mieux se défendre »je me tournai vers lui, il tendit la main, et je la pris.

Nous courûmes mains dans la main, et nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres des autres combats. Edward grogna au même moment que je repérais les trois rois de Voltera. Ils étaient entourés de leurs gardes personnels dont Alec. Son regard me trouva tout de suite, et je vis qu'il était prêt à me bondir dessus.

Derrière nous, nos adversaires se redéployaient.

Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil. Il en fit autant, et nous reprîmes nos combats. Nous avançâmes dans la mêlée pour arracher nos adversaires de nos proches. L'effet de surprise permit que j'entende plusieurs corps de vampires être déchirés avant que des bruits de tonnerre se répercutent autour de nous.

Tous se battaient les uns contre les autres, alternant les coups entre ceux en face d'eux, et ceux près desquels ils passaient en se battant. De fait, chacun de nos adversaires étaient assaillis par plusieurs d'entre nous. Je repérai Cooper qui se téléportait d'un endroit à un autre avec des ennemis entre les mains pour les désorienter et les tuer. Il y avait aussi Gaby, Emmett et Haylee qui se tenaient ensemble contre une série de vampires, aidés par les loups qui passaient par là. Alice et Jasper se couvraient l'un l'autre, arrachant une tête ou un bras à chacun de leurs mouvements.

Finalement, nous avions bien fait de revenir ici. En nous voyant tous nous battre, nous avions bien plus de force dans nos coups. Et surtout, j'arrivais enfin à retenir les coups que mon adversaire de plus tôt me donnait.

**ROSALIE POV**

Bella et Edward nous avaient rejoints il y avait quelques minutes, et soudain, j'avais l'impression qu'on allait gagner. On s'était installé sur le terrain de baseball, prêts à combattre. Mais pas prêts à voir cette horde de vampires déjantés nous foncer dessus. En plus, ils avaient des pouvoirs, et autant dire que c'était aussi prise de tête qu'avec Edward. J'avais eu le droit de tomber sur un premier adversaire télépathe ! Enfin, Haylee et moi nous y étions mises à deux pour le prendre en défaut, et lui arracher sa sale petite tête. Et puis, en quelques instants, plus personne n'avait vraiment pu penser à autre chose que les adversaires qu'il avait devant lui. C'était un coup par-ci, un arrachage par-là. Plus rien autour de nous ne pouvait ressembler à quoi que ce soit de réel. Des morceaux de corps étaient étalés au sol, parmi des branches ou troncs d'arbres.

Irina atterrit à mes côtés alors que son adversaire l'avait envoyée valser. Je tournai la tête vers elle pour voir si elle s'en sortait, et je sentis le vent que créait le poing qui m'était destiné. Je grondai sourdement, et envoyai à mon adversaire un coup dans les côtés. Il me lança un regard noir, mais se borna à m'attaquer à nouveau. Je me détournai rapidement, et lui montai sur le dos. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches en même temps que je tirai sur sa tête.

« Mamie ! »S'écria Cooper, paniqué, et je vis qu'il se téléportait à ses côtés. Je courus vers eux, mais m'arrêtai en voyant que le vampire en face d'eux était repoussé. Je devinai que Cooper avait mis en place son bouclier physique. Il me fit signe de ne pas approcher, mais j'étais déjà à quelques pas seulement. Je sentis la chaleur arriver sur moi alors que le vampire se tournait vers moi, le poing levé, puis il n'y eut plus rien. J'atterris près de mon neveu, surprise, alors que le vampire se révélait être le pyromane que nous savions qui existait, et que la chaleur que j'avais ressentie était donc une boule de feu qu'il avait voulu m'envoyer en pleine tête.

« Tu peux utiliser son pouvoir contre lui, non ? »Demandai-je

« J'y travaille, tatie »Et je vis les mâchoires serrées de mon neveu. Je posai une main de soutien sur son bras, de même qu'Esme. « Merci »Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Je profitai du répit que son bouclier me donnait pour regarder autour de moi. Cooper faisait en sorte de tuer le vampire par son propre pouvoir, et j'avais une morsure à guérir avant de retourner au combat.

Tanya et Kate s'étaient alliées aux Quileutes contre une série de vampires. Ils se battaient en se protégeant les uns les autres. Et la plupart de leurs adversaires étaient déstabilisés par le va-et-vient des nôtres devant eux. Je souris en voyant qu'ils parvenaient à éliminer ces Volturi. Je me tournai un peu et vis Carlisle avec Emmett et Gaby. Ils se battaient à deux contre un, mais beaucoup des Volturi passaient entre le pouvoir de télékinésie de Gaby avant de finir sous les poings d'Emmett. Je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir quand Emmett prit deux têtes de vampires dans ses mains, pour les cogner l'une contre l'autre. Alors, il n'eut qu'à tirer d'un côté pendant que Carlisle tenait de l'autre. Et de l'autre côté, je vis Jasper, Alice et Haylee qui étaient rejoints par Irina. Chacune semblait danser autour de leurs adversaires, mais Alice était la plus gracieuse, et naturellement disposée à ça. Aussi était-elle directement attendue pour désorienter les Volturi pendant qu'Irina et Haylee les démembraient avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Jasper, quant à lui, avait pris des vampires à l'air plus menaçant que les autres. Je fis un pas vers lui, instinctivement, et du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella et Edward à deux pas d'Aro et ses frères.

**COOPER POV**

Ce type commençait à me courir sur le haricot avec son pouvoir de pyromane. Et le pire, c'était que j'avais beau réussir à le copier, je n'arrivais pas encore à le lui renvoyer en pleine tête.

'_Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ça'_ Pensa Aro et je vis rouge. Il s'amusait avec ma famille depuis son arrivée. Je savais que tous commençaient à fatiguer. Nos adversaires étaient bien plus forts que ce que nous pensions. D'ailleurs, tonton Jazz tentait de trouver une solution au plus vite. Il tournait sur lui-même contre ses adversaires, et tout en les frappant, il étudiait les combats qui faisaient rage. Il voyait parfaitement que maman et papa allaient vers les rois, et j'étais comme lui, à me demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre de cette approche. Je savais qu'Alec avait de gros griefs contre maman, et il n'attendait qu'un ordre de la part de son roi pour attaquer.

Enfin, je sentis le pouvoir de mon adversaire couler dans mes veines, et je trouvai le déclencheur. Je retournai alors la pyromanie contre lui. D'abord ce ne fut qu'une boule de feu qui apparut à ses pieds, mais bientôt, la boule de feu atterrit sur son torse. Il se contorsionna, consumé par son propre pouvoir, mais avant qu'on l'ait vraiment entendu hurler sa souffrance, tonton Gaby lui brisait la nuque d'un simple mouvement de la main. Et tout ça alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs mètres de là, en plein combat contre un autre Volturi.

« Tatie, reste avec mamie »Conseillai-je en souriant à tonton Gaby, regrettant déjà de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir maintenant que le propriétaire était mort…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la fureur d'Aro. J'avançai vers lui et les siens d'un pas vif, mes parents juste à mes côtés.

'_Cooper, aide les autres, on s'en charge'_ Réclama papa par la pensée, mais je n'obéis pas. Je ne les laisserai pas se débrouiller face aux trois rois et leurs cinq gardes du corps.

'_Je vais tuer ta chère mère très lentement, et ensuite, je m'attaquerai à toi' _Promit Alec.

Je sentis la main de papa sur mon bras alors que je comptais sauter sur ce Volturi. Je lui lançai un regard mécontent, et il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur mon bras.

« Vous prenez le temps de venir discuter ? »S'étonna Marcus, et je grondai. Il sourit, et ça m'agaça au plus haut point. J'étais à demi-vampire, mais j'étais aussi susceptible et dangereux qu'un vampire ! Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas que mon grondement était méchant ?

« On vous a dit qu'on pouvait se débrouiller »Fit papa avec un certain calme. Je vis papy nous rejoindre une seconde plus tard, et je restai éberlué. Ils allaient essayer de négocier encore ?

« Je n'en suis pas convaincu…Et après ce que j'ai vu, je sais que nous devons agir »Assura Aro, maman fut celle qui gronda. Il la regarda avec mépris puis se tourna légèrement.

La tension sur le terrain s'intensifia avec ce simple geste.

Et pourtant, nous étions vainqueurs : la plupart des Volturi étaient en morceaux, ou en voie de le devenir.

Et puis, tout à coup, comme sorti de nulle part, Nosim entra sur le terrain, entouré de ses gardiens. Je sentis la sueur froide de tout le monde. Même les Volturi avaient peur de lui.

Et pour cause.

Il était…Immense…Bestial.

Des chuchotements de frayeurs se répandirent dans les deux camps. Mais ce fut la panique de maman qui me toucha le plus. Je défis ses doigts qui s'étaient agrippés à mon bras, et me tournai entièrement vers mon adversaire. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de le voir en chair et en os. Ou plutôt, tout en muscles. Parce qu'il n'y avait que ça qui se voyait, en plus de son regard injecté de sang, ses dents bizarrement agencées.

On voyait aussi qu'il était tenu par ses gardiens par des chaines solides.

Il était donc si puissant qu'ils étaient obligés de le maintenir constamment sous contrôle…

Je captai les pensées de tonton Jasper qui évaluait la situation, et les étendis à chacun des miens. S'ils se mettaient tous sur les gardiens et les quelques Volturi qui restaient, ils avaient une chance, puisqu'ils étaient en plus grand nombre que nos adversaires. Mais cela voulait dire que je devais me battre seul contre Nosim, et beaucoup était contre l'idée.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution : que je me téléporte avec lui dans un endroit tranquille, où nous serions seuls à combattre.

« Même pas en rêve, Cooper »Assura papa

« Tu bouges, on bouge »Continua tonton Emmett en se frappant les poings l'un contre l'autre.

Chacun acquiesça.

Mais j'étais celui qui prenait les décisions pour ma vie.

« Cooper ! »S'affola maman en voyant mon air.

Bientôt, je n'étais plus sous leurs yeux, et Nosim non plus.

**BELLA POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça !

Cooper s'était volontairement téléporté avec son ennemi juré…

Je frissonnai rien qu'en y pensant. Ce n'était pas un vampire comme je le pensais. On aurait dit un monstre mythologique tellement il était presqu'irréel. Il était au moins deux fois plus grand que Jacob, et Dieu sait qu'il est grand. Mais Nosim semblait aussi large que deux hommes, et ne portant qu'un pantalon extra large, au moins, il montrait sa force, ses muscles…Et son regard rouge sang était aussi effrayant, surtout parce qu'il était démesuré, autant que son nez épaté…

Aro allait me le payer ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse s'en sortir comme ça alors que mon fils devait se battre contre un monstre de ce genre.

Je me tournai vers les rois, en position d'attaque.

Et rien que comme ça, tout le monde fut réuni autour des rois, leurs hommes autour d'eux, les gardiens aussi. Et nous, face à eux, tous prêts à les tuer.

En une seconde, nous étions donc tous en pleine mêlée. Plus rien ne comptait que nos adversaires, les coups que nous donnions, et ceux que nous bloquions. Bien sûr, nous dûmes nous éloigner les uns des autres pour mieux nous battre. Mais chacun restait attentif aux autres. De fait, quand Jasper fut assailli par deux vampires à la fois, Kate et Irina se tournèrent vers lui pour le secourir. Mais aussi, Gaby se jeta sur l'un des Volturi qui m'attaquait et lui arracha la tête en me souriant, fier de lui.

J'arrachai une nouvelle tête quand tout s'immobilisa autour de moi.

Je redressai la tête en entendant gronder.

Alec était face à moi, en position de combat.

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi »Grinça-t-il, et je vis qu'en effet, il maintenait tout le monde sous l'emprise de son pouvoir. Il avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner, parce qu'il me semblait qu'il n'y parvenait pas auparavant.

Je me positionnai, consciente que tout le monde nous observait, impuissant. J'attendis qu'Alec se décide à m'attaquer avant de bouger. Quand il le fit, je le frappai dans les côtes, le propulsant un peu plus loin. Il revint à la charge, les mains en avant. Elles se refermèrent sur mes bras que je mettais devant moi, et il m'envoya contre un arbre. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me relever, que nous roulions déjà, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Nous rencontrâmes un arbre, qui arrêta notre course, et j'en profitai pour mordre Alec. Il s'échappa de ma prise, le regard furieux. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir à son prochain geste. Je bondis sur lui, et le sonnai suffisamment pour qu'il relâche son pouvoir. Immédiatement, les corps des autres vampires s'entrechoquèrent.

« D'accord, tu es puissante. Mais pas assez pour me tuer »

J'arrêtai son coup, et le bloquai en passant derrière lui, ses bras dans son dos.

« Tu disais ? »Demandai-je dans son oreille, et il se débattit avec la force du désespoir.

Il me frappa à la tête avant de se libérer et de jouer à nouveau à immobiliser tout le monde autour de nous. Avec un sourire sardonique, il se plaça parmi mes alliés et les siens, et attendit que je vienne à lui. Je le fis. Nous nous battîmes, conscient que si nous touchions quelqu'un, c'était dangereux si c'était un ennemi, et que ça annulerait l'emprise de son pouvoir.

**COOPER POV**

Je nous téléportais d'un endroit à un autre, cherchant un moyen pour arrêter mon adversaire. Mais ça ne semblait pas être possible.

J'avais utilisé tous les tours de passe-passe que j'avais appris depuis que j'étais tout petit et que j'utilisais sur ma famille, et tout ce que je faisais, c'était rendre encore plus en rogne Nosim.

Alors maintenant, comme il me tenait à la gorge, mes pieds ne touchant pas le sol, des côtes cassées, du sang à la tempe, je ne savais plus quoi inventer pour le tuer.

Etais-je capable de le tuer ?

Nosim se rapprocha, reniflant mon odeur, et surement aussi appréciait-il le fait de m'avoir à sa merci.

'_Tu es plus fort'_ La voix encourageante de Christie retentit dans mon esprit, et je sentis mon corps reprendre vie. Mon regard se posa sur Nosim, et Christie retint difficilement un mouvement de frayeur.

'_Christie'_ Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, et se concentra sur ma voix dans sa tête.

'_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je dois être folle. Tu m'entends ?'_

'_Je ne sais pas comment le tuer'_ Au regard qu'elle avait dans le miroir en face d'elle, je me rendis compte qu'elle frissonnait. Ca faisait tant de bien de la voir, et de l'entendre à nouveau que j'avais presqu'envie que tout s'arrête et que l'on reste comme ça…Sauf que je commençai à manquer d'air

'_Je t'en prie, Coop, défais-toi de sa prise !'_ Elle était paniquée maintenant, et moi j'entendais les battements de mon cœur qui ralentissaient. _'Cooper'_ Appela-t-elle, et je posai les yeux sur mon adversaire. Je grondai, et enserrai ses poignets pour les tirer loin de moi. Je me téléportai plus loin, et vis Nosim se recentrer sur lui-même, les épaules voutées, les narines ouvertes vers moi. Ses mains semblèrent plus épaisses quand il les ouvrit les doigts écartés au maximum. Ses genoux se plièrent et il gronda, c'était comme s'il y avait le tonnerre. Je fermai mon esprit à Christie en sentant que mes pensées étaient redirigées vers elle, et me reconcentrai.

Je cherchais vainement à utiliser mon bouclier contre Nosim. Mais sachant que j'étais épuisé par mes combats, et surtout par l'utilisation prolongée que je faisais en ce moment de mes pouvoirs, je n'arrivais pas à le faire. J'allais devoir trouver sa faiblesse et l'utiliser contre lui au plus vite. Je l'observai alors qu'il approchait lentement de moi, et me doutai qu'il cherchait aussi une ouverture pour pouvoir m'attaquer.

Je me décidai alors à agir. Je devais tuer ce monstre une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Nous bondîmes l'un vers l'autre en même temps, et nous empoignâmes les épaules de l'autre pour nous repousser l'un l'autre. Nous fîmes un pas en arrière, et grognâmes en simultanée. Le regard de Nosim était meurtrier et hypnotisant. Il se pencha en avant, et commença à courir vers moi. Je l'attrapai et nous téléportai plus loin. En un éclair, je repartis sur le côté, voyant Nosim enfoncer sa tête dans le tronc d'un arbre. Il se défit avec rage de son emprisonnement, et prit l'arbre dans ses mains. J'ouvris de grands yeux, complètement éberlué de ce qu'il faisait, et me téléportai d'un endroit à un autre avec autant de rapidité que je le pouvais. Je n'arrivai pas à éviter l'énième coup alors que Nosim faisait tourner l'arbre autour de lui pour m'atteindre. Par la puissance du coup, j'atterris contre une roche non loin. Nosim se propulsa vers moi, et attrapa ma tête avant que je n'aie pu bouger. Alors, il s'amusa à frapper ma tête contre le rocher. Je sentis le sang couler de mon nez…

Par pur instinct, je fis en sorte de capter les pensées du fin stratège de notre famille. Je nommai tonton Jasper qui était sur le terrain de baseball. Et apparemment, je transmis mes pensées par la même occasion parce qu'il comprit ce que je demandais en le contactant ainsi

'_Tu peux te concentrer sur ton pouvoir de téléportation ?'_ Demanda tonton Jasper, alors que mes pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Je grognai, cherchant à me débattre. Nosim appliqua une main sur les miennes, et se rapprocha de moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon torse ensanglanté.

'_Cooper, téléporte quelque chose sur lui' _Ordonna tonton Jazz alors qu'il finissait lui-même un Volturi. Par ses pensées, je vis qu'autour de lui les combats continuaient. Je repérai maman en corps à corps avec Alec…

Mon côté vampire refit surface d'un seul coup. Je bloquai les muscles de mon cou pour éviter que ma tête cogne encore contre la roche, et je fis appel à toutes mes forces pour basculer les jambes autour de la taille de mon adversaire. Ma position n'était pas idéale mais eut pour bienfait de faire s'arrêter Nosim. Il regarda comment j'étais mis et eut une seconde d'hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que je faisais. Alors, d'un mouvement des hanches, je m'éloignai de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait attrapé ma cheville, je fis un roulé-boulé et me redressai avec plus ou moins d'assurance.

'_Coop, les rochers'_ Me montra par la pensée tonton Jasper, et j'obéis. J'arrachai un premier rocher à plusieurs mètres de là pour le lancer sur Nosim. Il le bloqua en passant les bras devant lui. Je l'attaquai encore avec d'autres roches, et branches d'arbres. Nosim recula lui-même contre le rocher contre lequel il frappait ma tête un peu plus tôt, mais rien ne semblait l'amocher. Je serrai les poings et les mâchoires. J'avais des bleus partout, et sûrement un œil au beurre noir, et lui, rien…

J'approchai alors, et rassemblai mon énergie pour l'attaquer à mains nues. Je piquai à tatie Rose sa manière de combattre et montai sur le dos de Nosim, les mains serrées autour de son cou. Il grogna, et chercha à me projeter devant lui. Bien sûr, il utilisa les rochers derrière nous pour me cogner contre, mais je ne lâchai pas prise et réussis à le mordre à la base du cou. Le seul son que j'entendis fut celui de son grondement. En réponse, il tira violemment sur mon bras, et planta ses crocs dans ma chair. J'hurlai de douleur, et sentis que je perdais ma prise sur lui. Il m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Celui-ci faillit me tomber dessus. Je m'éloignai, Nosim courut vers moi, et je le bloquai en sentant une nouvelle énergie couler dans mes veines.

Je voyais rouge.

J'en avais assez de me prendre des coups, et de risquer de mourir à chaque instant à cause de barjots dans le genre des Volturi.

'_Fais-lui sa fête'_ M'encouragea tonton Gaby, alors que mes pensées étaient à nouveau dirigées vers le champ de bataille où ma famille se battait.

'_Cooper'_ S'affola mon père alors qu'il tabassait un énième Volturi.

'_Ca va'_ Fis-je en sorte de lui assurer en refermant mes pensées. Il avait assez à penser comme ça, je pouvais bien le laisser se battre sans avoir en plus conscience des coups que je prenais.

Je serrai les poings, et me tournai vers Nosim. Il soufflait par les narines, à tel point qu'on aurait dit des naseaux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

Je souris et lui fis signe d'approcher. Il se pencha en avant et avança vers moi. Je le pris par les épaules, et basculai par-dessus lui. Cette fois, je fis en sorte que sa tête reste bien coincée dans le tronc d'arbre. Il était en train d'essayer de se dégager quand je pris ses mains et les mis dans son dos. Je tirai et ses bras se détachèrent de son torse. Il hurla, à en briser les tympans, mais je souris.

Enfin, il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais. Il réussit à sortir la tête du tronc et se tourna vers moi, l'écume aux lèvres. Je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans la tête, il tomba au sol et je lâchai un rocher au dessus de sa tête.

Je repris mon souffle, et mon équilibre, à quelques pas de là.

'_Bien joué' _Pensa tonton Jasper, et il me montra par la pensée la réaction des autres autour de lui. Je vis surtout les sourires de tonton Emmett et papy, alors que les autres se battaient toujours même s'ils avaient presque fini de tuer tout le monde de leur côté.

Avec désespoir, je vis le pied de Nosim bouger. Je soupirai et me trainai le plus vite possible vers lui. Je m'installai sur le rocher, et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

Je tirai dessus de toutes mes forces, et entendis craquer avec plaisir les os de son crâne dans ma poigne.

Je retombai au sol, essoufflé, puis me relevai et me téléportai auprès de ma famille, un paquet de membres de Nosim avec moi.

J'arrivai à quelques pas de maman, chancelant une seconde, et eus le plaisir de la voir arracher sa sale tête à Alec. De leurs côtés, mes grands-parents et mes oncles se rapprochaient des trois rois.

Tatie Alice me rejoignit en dansant et me sauta au cou. Je lui rendis son accolade, et souris à maman qui approchait.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, mais ça ira mieux quand on sera tous rentrés »Dis-je, et je grimaçai quand elle posa une main sur mon visage tuméfié.

« Comment ? »S'étouffa presqu'Aro en me voyant revenir presqu'indemne.

Alors, je me tournai vers lui, en souriant. Autour de lui, Marcus et Caius étaient horrifiés. Et ils avaient de quoi l'être. Un seul de leur garde avait survécu.

Aro écumait littéralement de rage, en même temps que tout le monde me félicitait.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir »Assura papy

« Il semblerait »Hésita Marcus, et tonton Gaby ricana. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il était en train de cicatriser d'une vilaine blessure sur la mâchoire. Il me fit un clin d'œil, visiblement très fier de lui.

'_Du gâteau !'_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me reconcentrai sur les trois rois.

'_On les tue ?'_ S'impatienta tonton Emmett.

« Ca n'est pas dans nos cordes, Emmett »Lui rappela papa, et tous les regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Mais moi je peux le faire ! »J'avançai d'un pas, et m'amusai à montrer mes pensées à Aro. Il se figea, et déglutis avec peine.

« Tu ne peux pas ! C'est toi l'erreur de la nature ! »Fit-il, horrifié.

« Certainement pas ! »Se rebella maman

Il y eut d'autres interventions, mais je m'en moquais. Aro devait mourir. Il avait voulu me tuer, il avait perdu, il mourait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

'_Cooper, calme-toi'_

Mais je n'écoutai pas tonton Jasper. Je passai par téléportation derrière Aro, et posai les mains sur sa tête avant que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est-ce que… »Aro ne finit jamais sa question. Sa tête reposait à plusieurs mètres du reste de son corps.

'_Oh ! Yes !'_ S'enthousiasma Embry, toujours sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il alla chercher la tête comme une balle, et la dévora avec plaisir.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est intéressé à tuer ma famille ? »Demandai-je en me tournant vers les derniers Volturi.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, puis secouèrent vigoureusement la tête.

'_Des mauviettes'_ Se plaignit tonton Emmett.

« Je crois que nous sommes d'accord, à présent. Vous nous laissez vivre comme on l'entend, et on vous laisse tranquille à Volterra »Intervint papy, et j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'exécution. Mais bien sur, il était du genre à savoir contrôler ses pensées.

'_Frustrant, hein ?!'_ Sourit papa et j'hochai la tête.

« Vous ne serez plus ennuyés par qui que ce soit »Assura Marcus. Caius hocha la tête et se détourna immédiatement.

Ils étaient à peine hors de vue, que tout le monde poussait des exclamations de joie, et se congratulait par accolades.

« On les a bien eus ! »

« Qu'ils reviennent, et cette fois, pas de pitié ! »

« Tu as vu leur tête ? Cooper, tu étais génial ! »

Juste comme ça, chacun se tournait vers moi. J'étais le plus amoché de tous à cause de ma nature de demi-vampire, et ils observèrent tous mon allure avec appréhension. Sûr qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je m'effondre devant eux.

Papa secoua la tête en posant la main sur mon épaule.

« On est tous très fier »

Je laissai un sourire s'installer sur mon visage et reçus les nombreuses embrassades de mes tantes.

« C'est fini »S'émut maman, et j'allai me blottir contre elle. Elle passa les mains dans mes cheveux, et je sus que si son cœur avait pu battre, il aurait explosé de joie.

« On se fait un petit barbecue ? »Proposa tonton Gaby.

Certains pouffèrent, mais tous se mirent à ramasser les morceaux de Volturi à travers la forêt. Quelques conversations commencèrent pendant que papy mettait le feu aux restes. Tatie Alice prévoyait la fameuse sortie aux magasins d'ameublement pour refaire ma chambre, tout cela sous les conseils de Kate. Irina, Tanya, Haylee, tonton Jasper et tonton Emmett arrangeaient les morceaux de corps qui dépassaient du brasier, et les remettaient dedans avec entrain. Tonton Gaby, tatie Rose, tonton Jacob, Embry et Seth discutaient des prouesses de chacun pendant le combat. Et Seth et tonton Gaby montraient leurs cicatrices, fictives ou réelles à qui mieux, mieux.

« Comment tu te sens ? »Demanda papy en captant mon regard, et je remarquai que mamie, maman et papa m'entouraient.

« Ca va. Je reviens lentement sur Terre »

« Comment va ta tête ? »S'inquiéta maman.

« Euh »Je passai la main sur mon visage et sentis les blessures.

« Laisse-moi voir »

Papy m'examina un instant, avant d'assurer que ce n'était pas aussi méchant que ça en avait l'air.

« Après tout, tu es à moitié vampire, alors tu guériras »

J'hochai la tête.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être réellement présent. Mon esprit était un peu embrumé après tout ce remue-ménage. Je me sentais à bout de force, et me demandais comment je réussissais à rester debout. J'inspirai à fond, et grimaçai.

« Cooper ? »

« Mes côtes. Rien de grave, p'pa »

Il m'observa puis sourit. Il resserra sa main sur mon épaule, d'un air de soutien et réconfort. Je le remerciai silencieusement, et nous rebroussâmes tous chemin vers la maison.

**SARAH POV**

J'avais toujours été à l'aise à la réserve de La Push. J'y avais des amis sur lesquels je savais pouvoir compter, et puis, avec Sony, j'avais partagé plein de choses : jeux, rires, amour.

Mais cette fois-ci, alors que nous étions sur la plage, à regarder les oiseaux plonger dans l'eau pour ressortir avec un poisson dans le bec, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je savais qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, ma famille se battait pour survivre. Et même si j'avais accepté le fait que ce n'était en rien mon combat, j'aurais aimé en faire partie.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, et encore une fois, je sentis les doigts de Sony se refermer sur ma main. Il me comprenait. Son père était de la bataille.

Et on avait beau avoir fait un maximum pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, on y pensait toujours. C'était en nous. Nous risquions gros à rester à La Push alors que nos proches étaient dans les alentours de Portland, en plein combat contre la plus puissante famille de vampires qui puisse exister.

Depuis la veille, nous attendions avec impatience que le téléphone sonne. Et plus le temps passait, et plus je sentais la panique m'envahir. Si le téléphone ne sonnait pas, c'était peut-être parce que personne n'était capable de nous appeler…

Sony passa un doigt sur ma joue, et je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Je souris tristement alors qu'il tournait mon visage vers lui.

« Ca va aller. Ils ont vu pire »

« Pire que des rois assoiffés de sang et de pouvoirs ? »Demanda Nicolas, sarcastique.

Il repoussa le bouquin sur lequel il travaillait, et je sentis son agacement. Il était peut-être hyperactif, après tout. Il avait sans cesse besoin de faire quelque chose, et tatie Alice avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui…

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça fera bouger les choses »Rappelai-je en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien, et que tu n'avais pas peur. Tu as la peur de ta vie, comme moi ! Alors arrête de vouloir être indifférente »

« Nick »Le ton ferme de Sony lui fit lever le menton, et serrer les poings.

Je sus ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais je sus aussi que ce n'était pas une solution.

« Ne vous battez pas, ça ne servira à rien »Dis-je, mais ils étaient déjà en train d'échanger des coups par derrière moi qui était assise entre eux. « Hey ! »Râlai-je. Je me levai et les vis s'attraper par les épaules.

Bientôt, ils étaient dans le sable humide en train de se battre. Ils échangeaient des coups, mais c'était surtout pour s'occuper. Rien dans leur manière de se frapper n'indiquait que Sony allait perdre le contrôle. Je soupirai, je ne pouvais rien dire. Je m'assis sur le tronc d'arbre, attendant qu'ils aient éliminé leur surplus de testostérone avant de leur faire remarquer que le temps s'était vraiment couvert, signe qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Et puis, mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche de jean. Je le récupérai, le cœur battant.

« Sony, Nick »Appelai-je, et au son de ma voix, ils se tournèrent vers moi avec appréhension. Je décrochai « Allô ? »

« _C'est moi, ma chérie_ »La voix de maman était posée, et excitée en même temps. Je relevai les yeux vers mes compagnons et souris. Ils s'approchèrent et je mis le haut-parleur de mon portable.

« Tu es sur haut-parleur, maman »Ma voix tremblait d'émotions.

« Bonjour tatie »

« _Bonjour Nick. Vous êtes où ?_ »

« Sur la plage »Répondis-je en même temps que Nick demandait

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« _On a gagné. Ils ne viendront plus…Et en même temps, ils ne peuvent plus, ils ont plus personne pour nous tuer_ »La dernière partie de la phrase vint de tonton Gaby. Sony prit ma main dans la sienne, et je levai les yeux sur lui. Nous sourîmes.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »Se renseigna Sony, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Maman rit de l'autre côté du téléphone et appela

« _Jake, ton fils s'inquiète_ »

« _Hello, vous trois. Vous inquiétez pas, on s'est un peu amusé, mais tout roule. Tout sera rangé avant que vous reveniez…Ni vu, ni connu_ »Je pouffai contre l'épaule de Sony.

Oui, tout roulait.

« Alors, on peut rentrer ? »S'enthousiasma Nick.

« _Bien sûr_ »Fit la voix de tatie Rose.

****

On était tous aussi excités les uns que les autres dans la voiture de Sony. On avait décidé, ou du moins, les parents avaient réussi à nous décider, de ne rentrer que le lendemain du coup de fil de maman. On avait dormi. Ou on avait tenté de dormir. Puis on était parti tôt le matin pour arriver rapidement chez nous.

L'habitacle avait été rempli d'un air de légèreté alors que nous chantions à tue-tête les titres qui passaient à la radio.

Enfin, Sony tourna sur le petit chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à chez maman et papa. Nous nous tûmes, concentrés sur notre retour.

Cooper fut celui qui nous attendait sur le perron. Je sortis de la voiture, et avançai vers lui à grands pas, regardant avec douleur les bleus qui recouvraient son visage.

« Salut petite sœur »Sourit-il en écartant les bras pour que je m'y réfugie.

« Hey, petit frère »Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et m'écartai pour qu'il puisse saluer Sony et Nick. Ils échangèrent leur poignée de main spéciale, et je vis leurs yeux briller. Je souris, ils ne voulaient pas le montrer, mais ils étaient vraiment émus de se retrouver après toutes ces angoisses.

« Tu nous dois un compte-rendu détaillé »Assura Nick alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

Et je vis le coup d'œil que mon frère donna à notre cousin. Il le lui montrerait plutôt que le lui expliquer. Le bras de Sony se posa dans mon dos.

Alors, nous parvînmes dans le salon que j'eus du mal à reconnaître étant donné le nombre de vampires qui s'y trouvaient. Tous étaient assis, souriants.

« Voilà les jeunes »Applaudit tonton Gaby, et je lui sautai presqu'au cou.

Il m'avait manquée, en partie parce qu'on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, et surtout parce que je savais que lui aussi était présent pour ce combat, et donc qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose, au même titre que le reste de ma famille. Et je n'avais pas aimé savoir qu'absolument tout le monde serait présent pour cette bagarre. Ca donnait trop de risques que je perde quelqu'un. Mais en faisant un tour sur moi-même, je vis que tout le monde était là.

Papy et mamie. Les Denali. Les Quileutes. Tatie Haylee et tonton Gaby. Tonton Emmett et tatie Rosalie. Tonton Jasper et tatie Alice. Papa et maman.

J'allais vers ces derniers, et nous nous enlaçâmes avec force.

« Comment tu vas ma chérie ? »Demanda maman, en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Mieux »Je passai un doigt sur sa joue parfaite, comme quand j'étais petite fille.

Puis, je me tournai, et chacun s'était mélangé avec les autres.

Je croisai le regard de Sony, debout à la fenêtre, et je lui souris doucement. Quelques conversations anodines commencèrent à travers la pièce, et je rejoignis Sony. Je me rendis compte que tout le monde en faisait autant. Les couples se réunissaient, entrelaçaient leurs doigts.

Nous avions survécu aux Volturi par deux fois en moins de vingt ans. Nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre comme nous le souhaitions sans craindre de nouvelles attaques.

Je m'appuyai contre le torse de Sony, et écoutai le doux murmure des conversations en scrutant les visages de tous ces gens. Ils étaient parfaits, heureux, parfaitement heureux et soulagés.

Je lus aussi tout l'amour de chacun pour leur partenaire. Et je vis même des étincelles qui avaient semblé disparaître depuis quelques temps renaître.

Je croisai le regard de mon frère. Cooper Cullen. Il était ce qui avait concrétisé l'union de nos parents. Il était ce qui avait permis que nous entamions une nouvelle vie à présent. Il était mon petit frère.

Nous hochâmes la tête l'un vers l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles entre nous, ni de pensées. Nous savions d'un simple regard ce que l'autre ressentait.

Et pour le moment, c'était le bonheur.


	71. Chapter 71

THE RETURN !!!!!!

Et oui, après un mois d'absence, je reviens vous faire un coucou avec ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé, mais ça s'explique avec la reprise des cours, et le travail nécessaire à mon cerveau pour faire les prochains chapitres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici, je vous le livre. Et je rends à Demoisel, ce qui lui revient de droits : sans elle, jamais ça n'aurait donné ça ! Et je serai encore en train de me torturer l'esprit avec telle ou telle phrase…Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(molo le i ? ca veut dire quoi ?)

Et puis, je remercie ceux qui ont pris des nouvelles pour le post qui tardait…C'est sympa de voir que malgré le temps que je mets, vous attendez quand même la suite.

CHAPITRE PRECEDENT(ça ne fera pas de mal)SARAH POV _Je croisai le regard de mon frère. Cooper Cullen. Il était ce qui avait concrétisé l'union de nos parents. Il était ce qui avait permis que nous entamions une nouvelle vie à présent. Il était mon petit frère._

_Nous hochâmes la tête l'un vers l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles entre nous, ni de pensées. Nous savions d'un simple regard ce que l'autre ressentait._

_Et pour le moment, c'était le bonheur._

Bonne lecture

**4-Révélations**

**COOPER POV**

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée. J'étais debout derrière cette porte depuis quelques minutes à me demander si je ne devais pas plutôt faire demi-tour et retourner à Portland dans ma famille. Après tout, après ces combats deux jours auparavant, nous avions tous besoin de nous retrouver au calme, entre nous.

Oui, mais j'avais passé plusieurs mois ici, à Chicago, auprès de Christie. Et j'aimais cette fille.

Cette fille que j'entendais se préparer, et devant chez qui j'étais toujours aussi immobile. J'avais roulé toute la nuit, cédant à une impulsion, qui m'avait fait quitter la fête. Notre victoire sur les Volturi méritait bien cela. Nous avions alors tous laissé retomber la pression, et les jeux et habitudes s'étaient remis en place. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait plus de risques de voir un monstre débarquer pour me tuer…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit devant moi, et Christie se figea. Elle me lança un regard sceptique, ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Je repris mes esprits au moment où son cœur accélérait son rythme. Le sac poubelle qu'elle tenait glissa de ses mains et tomba mollement au sol, entre nous. Mon regard remonta jusqu'à ses yeux alors que je rompais le silence

« Salut »

J'essayai d'être léger, comme avant, mais on entendit tous les deux la tension dans ma voix.

« Tu es bien là ? »

« Oui »

Elle me gifla avant même d'y penser. Je le méritais. J'étais parti comme un voleur près de dix jours plus tôt, et pendant mon combat contre Nosim, j'avais pris contact avec elle par la pensée. Dans le genre perturbant, on pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Espèce de salaud » Lâcha-t-elle enfin en frappant son poing contre mon torse.

« Christie, je sais que tu as des questions… »

« Des millions de questions, tu veux dire »S'outragea-t-elle. « Mais, la première : c'était quoi l'autre jour ? » Attaqua-t-elle, et je grimaçai. Je savais que ça serait dans les questions. J'espérais juste que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

« Rentrons »Dis-je en lui indiquant son appartement.

Elle hésita, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Je souris, comme j'avais appris à le faire en regardant celui de papa sur maman. Son cœur trahit son émotion, et elle me précéda.

Je fermai la porte alors que Christie se postait devant les fenêtres, les bras croisés. Je la rejoignis lentement, et laissai le silence s'installer. Du coin de l'œil, je repérai les cernes sous ses yeux, malgré le maquillage. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval, son pull trop long passé par-dessus son jean.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça »Commençai-je et elle se tourna

« Tu peux l'être ! J'ai failli appeler la police, et puis je me suis dit que tu avais le droit de partir…Je ne pensais juste pas que ça serait comme ça, incognito, sans un mot… »Je me mis face à elle. Son regard était blessé, mais pas accusateur.

« J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir partir, si je te le disais » Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. Je repris « De ne pas être capable de partir loin de toi… »Avouai-je à voix basse, et elle se rapprocha, la main sur mon poignet.

« C'était quoi l'autre jour ? C'était réel n'est ce pas ?! Mais tu semblais blessé, tu vas bien ? Je ne suis pas folle, je t'ai vu… Je crois que tu me dois des explications Cooper »

Je franchis le peu de distance entre nous, savourant le contact de sa paume contre mon bras.

« Tu ne me croirais pas »

« Essaie toujours »Me défia-t-elle.

Je restai le regard plongé dans le sien. J'y cherchai une hésitation, des reproches…Mais ce n'était que de l'attente.

« Ok, alors...En fait, je…Comment te dire ça ? »A son regard, je voyais bien qu'elle était perdue, et perplexe, je me lançai d'un seul coup « Je lis dans les pensées des gens » Elle cessa de respirer, une simple réaction instinctive à cette révélation. « Et si je veux » poursuivais-je, « je peux transmettre mes pensées à d'autres personnes. De la télépathie réciproque »Elle resta immobile le temps de quelques battements de cœur puis elle sembla se reprendre. Ses épaules se détendirent, son regard s'éclaira, et elle m'étudia un instant.

« Depuis quand ? »Souffla-t-elle, comme hésitante à en demander davantage.

« Toujours. Je suis né avec ce pouvoir »

« Tu lis mes pensées ? Maintenant ? »C'était de la curiosité à présent, dans sa voix. Je souris, et écoutai

'_Bon sang, ce qu'il m'a manqué, ce sourire'_

J'agrandis mon sourire, et elle hoqueta de surprise, prise sur le fait.

« Oui, je lis dans tes pensées…C'est un sourire de famille »

Elle sourit,

« De vrais tombeurs, alors »

J'hochai la tête, et elle leva les yeux au ciel

'_Et modeste, avec ça'_

« Tu n'as pas rencontré tonton Emmett »Répondis-je à sa pensée, et le silence se réinstalla. Je me frappai mentalement. Dans le genre subtil, c'était raté. Je lui balançai la famille dans la tête, sans prévenir…

« Eux aussi, ils lisent dans les pensées ? »

« Mon père, seulement »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, assimilant l'idée.

« Et ce…Ce truc que tu faisais ? Tu te battais, c'est ça ? »

Devais-je lui dire la vérité, ou la laisser trouver par elle-même ?

Je l'entraînai sur le canapé, sans un mot. Je m'assis, et croisai son regard furieux.

« Cooper, répond-moi ! C'était quoi l'autre jour ? »

J'évitai son regard, mais ses pensées étaient vivaces, je ne réussis pas à les couper. J'entendis la colère qui bouillait en elle, et son index qui tapait nerveusement à la jonction de son coude.

« Je me battais, oui »

« Merci pour le scoop ! Pourquoi ? Contre qui ? »

« Je me battais parce qu'on m'attaquait. Christie, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir que je frappais ce type, ou encore moins que je recevais ses coups ! Je devais me défendre »

« Pourquoi ? Il voulait te tuer ? »Son ton était moins agressif.

« Depuis ma naissance, son roi veut ma mort »

« Son roi ? »

Je grimaçai. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Christie, il existe un monde dont tu n'as aucune conscience, ici, dans ton appartement, et qui pourtant peut te mettre en danger à tout moment…J'en fais parti… »Elle se redressa avec inquiétude, alors j'ajoutai rapidement « Bien sûr, comme dans tous les types de société, il y a les gentils, et les méchants. Ceux qui contrôlent leur force, et leur violence. Et ceux qui ne le font pas »

« Toi, tu contrôles tout ça »Hésita-t-elle, et je souris. Son esprit s'apaisait, me laissant une chance.

« Oui, parce que ma famille m'a élevé comme ça…On a décidé à la suite de mon grand-père qu'on ne ferait pas de mal aux autres »

« Du mal comment ? »

« Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir savoir… Je peux repartir, et tu ne sauras rien, ni ne risqueras rien »

« Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça ? Cooper, tu m'y as mêlée l'autre jour en…Me donnant tes pensées »

'_Tu veux qu'elle sache ?'_ Je soupirai. A l'autre bout du pays, tatie Alice se mêlait de ma conversation… _'Si ça ne te va pas…'_Insinua-t-elle, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Christie se pencha sur moi.

« Ma tante »Dis-je

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas fait attention, j'ai étendu mes pensées vers elle »

« Oh ! Et…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Pfff ! Elle hésite, si je te dis ou non tout ce que tu veux savoir…Après tout, je pourrais fuir en courant, et tu n'aurais plus de nouvelles de moi »

« Ne t'avises pas de faire ça ! »Elle posa la main sur mon avant-bras « S'il te plait raconte-moi tout »

Alors, je racontai.

« Je ne suis pas humain…Pas entièrement… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ma mère était humaine…Mais, mon père…Différent »

« Différent ? Tu as fini de tourner autour du pot ? Cooper, si tu n'es pas humain, qu'est-ce que tu es ? »S'agaça-t-elle, et j'hésitai.

« Christie, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se disent sur ce que je suis, ce que je représente, j'ai juste peur de la manière dont tu réagiras »

« Dis-le »

Je pris une inspiration, et lâchai

« Un vampire »

Elle cessa de respirer, et j'entendis son cœur s'arrêter. Le silence était lourd. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et s'immobilisa. Je restai suspendu à ses réactions, m'attendant presqu'à la voir s'enfuir. Mais rien.

« Un…Vampire… »Répéta-t-elle comme pour mieux appréhender le mot.

« Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais, je ne suis pas comme tu le penses...Et de toute façon, les vampires qui sont décrits dans les films, ou les légendes sont faux. Nous ne fonctionnons absolument pas de la même manière »

« Vous buvez du sang »

« Oui, mais du sang animal, en tout cas, pour moi et ma famille »

Son regard paniqué en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Les vampires existent ? »

« Oui »

« Où ? Depuis quand ? »

« Ils ont toujours existé, et il y en a un peu partout à la surface du globe »

« Mais, depuis quand les humaines et les vampires sont…Ensemble ? »

« Ca n'arrive que rarement ! Mes parents se sont rencontrés il y a plus de quarante ans, maman était au lycée, elle avait 17ans, papa et mes oncles et tantes s'étaient installés dans la même ville »

« Plus de quarante ans ? Ta mère est si âgée ? »L'incrédulité était amusante, mais surtout quand elle réalisait l'âge que pouvait avoir maman aujourd'hui, d'un point de vue humain.

« C'est un peu compliqué, mais, tu dois savoir qu'en mettant au monde un bébé mi-humain, mi-vampire, moi, elle ne pouvait pas rester humaine »

« Quoi ? »Cette fois, c'était l'horreur dans son regard.

« Ma naissance a terminé la transformation de maman en vampire, c'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre»

« Elle a bu ton sang ? »

« Quoi ? »C'était à mon tour de ne pas comprendre.

Et puis, je lus dans ses pensées le lien qu'elle faisait entre les vampires des films, et nous. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire boire notre sang pour que l'humain devienne un vampire. C'est un autre processus »

« Mais ta mère est un vampire à cause de ton père ! »

Christie se leva, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Maman a toujours voulu être un vampire. Dès le moment où elle a rencontré mon père… »

« Comment peut-on vouloir être un monstre ? »

« Maman voulait être comme celui qu'elle aimait, et pouvoir être avec lui éternellement…Mais, Christie, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous faisons tout pour ne pas l'être en tout cas » Elle se retourna, et j'entendis ses pensées se mélanger. Elle avait toutes les légendes sur nous en tête, mais aussi, mon comportement, et ce qu'elle connaissait de moi. Mon image d'humain ordinaire ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait des vampires.

« Nous sommes différents, Christie. Nous faisons en sorte de vivre sans danger auprès des humains. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas des humains, mais des animaux »Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la différence. Je ne pouvais pas lui avoir dit tout ça pour qu'elle me rejette…Je tenais trop à elle.

Je la laissai tourner dans l'appartement, entendant ses pensées s'apaiser. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Et dans son esprit, je lisais qu'elle demandait pourquoi j'étais ici, après ces combats, après être parti de Chicago dix jours plus tôt. Je me levai, et fis un pas vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa

« J'avais besoin de te voir. Il fallait que tu comprennes ce qui c'était passé, je te devais ça après t'avoir montré une partie de mon pouvoir pendant que je me battais…Et puis, après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble…Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. On a gagné ces combats. Celui qui avait juré ma perte est mort, et je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'oublier la pression qui a existé toutes ces années sur moi. Et il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai réussi à le faire, depuis deux ans… »Elle reprit son étude, son regard passant sur moi, de ma tête à mes pieds. Je restai immobile, la laissant retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait : le Cooper de ces derniers mois passés ensemble.

« Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose…Mais ça »Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je te jure que si j'avais pu…Je n'aurais pas du autorisé qu'on se voit…Ca t'aurait évité tout ça… »

« Coop, merci de m'avoir tout dit…Je… »

'_Je t'aime'_

Mon cœur s'emballa, mais je me forçai à rester calme. J'avais quand même été à deux doigts d'amener Aro et ses hommes sur la trace de Christie…

« Je ne te demande rien, Christie » Elle secoua la tête, et vint m'embrasser doucement. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, et je fermai les yeux, savourant ce baiser.

Elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, et j'en profitai pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle m'avait manqué.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi »Sourit-elle, et je me mordis la lèvre. J'allais devoir faire attention quand même à ne pas la laisser lire toutes mes pensées…Elle sourit, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'habitue à lire dans mes pensées ! Je comprenais maman, sur ce coup-là qui aimait être la seule dont personne ne pouvait lire les pensées.

Doucement, nous nous assîmes à nouveau sur le canapé, et j'appréciai le calme des pensées de Christie. Pourtant, elle devait bien avoir des questions encore, non ? Je sentis qu'elle se mettait à dessiner ma mâchoire, je fronçai les sourcils, et ce geste la ramena à elle

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense »Sourit-elle. Je secouai la tête.

« J'ai fermé mon esprit…Je ne veux pas être intrusif dans les pensées, sauf quand c'est nécessaire, ou que je ne fais pas attention »

Elle garda le silence, et se positionna dans mes bras, appuyée à mon torse.

« C'est grâce à ton côté vampire que tu guéris si vite ? J'ai vu les blessures, Coop, c'était horrible »

Je serrai les bras autour d'elle, pour l'apaiser.

« Les vampires ne sont pas sensés être blessé…Pratiquement rien n'a la possibilité de ne serait-ce qu'égratigner leur peau. Mais comme ma mère était humaine quand je suis né, et bien, je suis humain, et j'ai la peau plus fragile… »

« La peau d'un petit bébé ? »Se moqua-t-elle, et je m'offusquai

« Ais un peu de respect, ou je te mords ! »

Elle tourna la tête, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ma pseudo-menace.

« Tu aurais pu mourir plus facilement que ta famille »Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat.

« Mais j'ai survécu, je suis plein de ressources »Je bombai le torse en disant cela, et elle me frappa le bras

« Toujours aussi humble à ce que je vois »

Je plongeai la tête dans son cou et pouffai à mon tour.

Elle se figea.

« Quoi ? »

'_Mon sang'_ Pensa-t-elle, et je devinais qu'elle avait du mal à m'interroger en direct à ce sujet.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, et soudai nos regards

« Je suis humain, de ce côté-là…Du moins, je suis moins affecté par l'odeur de sang que les vampires normaux »

« Tu n'as jamais attaqué qui que ce soit ? »

Je grimaçai, me souvenant des chasses dans lesquelles mes parents m'entrainaient quand j'étais petit. J'avais parfois du mal à contrôler cette soif, et ça influait sur mon comportement : je me battais beaucoup plus que n'importe quel enfant, et cela m'avait valu des problèmes à l'école. Heureusement que ma famille de vampires végétariens m'avait aidé…Sinon, je n'aurais pas été ici.

« Cooper »Elle posa la main sur ma joue pour me faire revenir à sa présence.

« Quand j'étais petit. Mais j'ai appris à me contrôler, et depuis, le sang humain n'a plus le même attrait »

« Je sais que je ne risque rien, mais c'est de la curiosité »Affirma-t-elle en souriant. J'hochai la tête et restai face à elle, immobile. Je réalisai combien j'avais failli la perdre, et à l'idée, je perdais mon souffle. Christie reposa la tête contre mon épaule, et j'inspirai à fond, son parfum envahissant mes narines, et réveillant mon corps. En réponse, Christie entrelaça nos doigts, et posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »Elle se tourna vers moi, et je ne sus pas quoi dire

« Je ne sais pas…Je suppose que je devrais retourner dans ma famille »Elle hocha la tête, mais le peu d'entrain qu'elle y mettait était vraiment visible.

« Ca parait logique »Souffla-t-elle, tristement.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de repartir maintenant…C'est les vacances, je pourrai en profiter »

« Alors, il y a beaucoup à faire ! »Elle se leva et tendit la main vers moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptique. « Et ne t'avise pas de lire dans mes pensées ! »Me prévint-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

« Aussi innocent qu'un nouveau né »Lui rappelai-je en me désignant, et elle acquiesça en sortant de son appartement.

« Donne-moi tes clés de voiture »Exigea-t-elle, et je la regardai avec horreur

« C'est…Celles de mon Impala ? »

« Non, celle de ton père…Bien sûr de ton Impala »

« Mais…Non, c'est un bijou et… »

« Et tu crois que je vais l'abimer ? »Elle posa les poings sur ses hanches, et je sentis quand même de la panique m'envahir. C'était une Impala de collection, je ne pouvais pas laisser lui arriver quoi que ce soit… Mais en voyant l'insistance dans son regard, je soupirai et lui tendis les clés de ma voiture. J'y montai, appréhendant déjà les dégâts.

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'aime autant que toi les belles voitures ? J'en prendrai soin »

'_Toi, va falloir que tu apprennes à dire non à cette fille' _Se moqua tonton Emmett, et je criai son nom à l'aide. _'Ne le dis pas à ta tante !'_ Ajouta-t-il, et je cessai de respirer.

Si tatie Rose savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'Impala, elle me tuait de ses propres mains…

Christie mit le contact, sans se douter une seule seconde de mon tourment. Elle souriait en vérifiant son rétroviseur. Mais quand elle passa la première, la voiture eut un hurlement horrible.

'_Non mais elle a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise !!!!????????'_ S'écria tatie Rose, et par pur instinct, je me recroquevillai dans mon siège.

« Oups, j'ai du oublier que c'était plutôt fragile comme voiture »Supposa Christie en se reconcentrant. J'hochai la tête, presque tremblant de douleur pour ma voiture, et de peur pour ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Quand elle démarra et commença à avancer, Christie avait réussi à ne plus esquinter la voiture. Je relâchai partiellement mon souffle, et m'intéressai à l'endroit où elle voulait m'emmener.

****

**BELLA POV**

Je revins à la réalité en distinguant un mouvement entre les arbres.

Je remontai un peu la main sur le torse d'Edward, et bougeai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit et pencha la tête pour joindre nos lèvres. Le baiser fut long, et plein de tendresse. Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Et c'était parce que nous n'avions pas pu, depuis longtemps, nous retrouver entre nous. Seuls.

« Je t'aime »Murmura-t-il en passant un doigt le long de ma mâchoire. Je souris, et embrassai ses doigts.

« Je t'aime »

Nous restâmes à nous regarder, le vent jouant dans mes cheveux, les nuages couvrant de plus en plus les quelques rayons de soleil qui pouvaient apparaître aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, c'était ce relatif beau temps qui nous avait poussés à nous éclipser. Parce que tout le monde autour de nous trouvait à s'occuper : Sarah, Sony et Nicolas étaient partis avec Emmett et Rosalie en excursion à Seattle. Alice et Jasper étaient partis en amoureux à travers le pays. Et Cooper avait pris la poudre d'escampette la veille. Edward et moi avions donc vraiment besoin de renouer notre couple. Non en tant que parents mais en tant que mari et femme. Et cette situation était parfaitement ce qu'il nous fallait.

Surtout en pensant aux années précédentes, pleines d'angoisse, guidées par la nécessité de protéger nos proches. Nous ne nous étions pas détournés l'un de l'autre. Mais nous n'avions pas pu garder les rapports que nous avions auparavant : nous créant notre monde.

Alors, nous avions laissé la maison en plan, et nous avions passé la journée en amoureux. Balades mains dans la main, chasses…Pour nous retrouver ici, sous le couvert des arbres, satisfaits.

« Où est-ce qu'on va vivre, maintenant ? »Demandai-je en me redressant. Après tout, maintenant qu'on n'avait plus à craindre d'être attaqué, et que nos enfants étaient grands, je n'étais pas sûr que l'on puisse rester encore dans les parages.

« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »Je posai le regard au loin, cherchant une réponse sur notre avenir à présent que nous avions toute la vie devant nous.

« On pourrait voyager en attendant de trouver où se poser…De toute façon, on va tous déménager, bientôt»

« Mmm »Hésitai-je en le sentant se poster dans mon dos, son menton sur mon épaule. Je m'appuyai contre lui, et pris ses mains pour les passer devant moi. Je jouai avec son alliance, l'esprit ailleurs.

« On pourrait s'enfermer quelque part, juste nous »Proposai-je en sentant tout de suite son corps répondre à cette proposition. Il m'embrassa dans la nuque en souriant.

« Où tu veux »Assura-t-il, et j'en pris bonne note. « Et les enfants ? »

« Tu sais bien que Sarah n'a plus besoin de nous…Et Cooper…Je sens qu'il veut s'échapper…Et je le lui souhaite »

« Il n'y a plus que nous, en effet »

« Tes frères et sœurs vont retourner au lycée ? »Je tournai la tête pour le regarder.

« Surement, ils en ont l'âge »

« Je les plains, vraiment. Revivre sans cesse la même chose »

« Ils aiment ça »

« On se prend un petit chez nous ? »Proposai-je, et soudain, j'eus terriblement envie d'un petit appartement ou d'un chalet à la frontière où nous pourrions vivre de notre côté, comme Emmett et Rose l'avaient fait un temps.

« Un petit chalet quelque part, où on passerait nos journées à se prélasser devant un feu de cheminée »

« Arrête, c'est vraiment tentant »

« Je sais »Ses pupilles se rétrécirent en même temps qu'il me volait un baiser. Je l'approfondis en passant les bras derrière sa nuque. Je me retrouvai à nouveau sur le dos, l'herbe humide se pliant sous le poids de nos deux corps. J'enroulai les jambes autour des hanches d'Edward, et continuai notre baiser en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à notre besoin de n'être qu'à l'autre.

Nous avions pris notre rôle de parents à cœur, mais à présent que nos enfants étaient hors de danger, et avaient à apprendre la vie, nous pouvions recommencer à nous intéresser à nous-mêmes.

Et tout ce qui nous intéressait, c'était vraiment ce plaisir de nous aimer.

****

Nous nous rhabillâmes en nous rendant compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que tout le monde devait se retrouver à la villa familiale. La lente marche entre les arbres, mains dans la main était bénéfique pour rester dans l'atmosphère que nous avions créée.

Quand nous quittâmes le couvert des arbres, la voix moqueuse d'Emmett retentit de la maison et me ramena à la réalité de notre vie.

_« Revoilà nos amoureux de service ! »_

_« Emmett »_

_« Quoi ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu notre chère Bella sourire comme ça »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, prête à lui balancer une réponse bien sentie quand Edward m'attrapa par la taille

« J'aime ce sourire »

_« Quel manque d'objectivité ! »_

« Fais attention, je peux toujours te refaire le coup du doigt 'mushi' »Le menaçai-je, et au ricanement de Nicolas, je sus qu'Emmett grimaçait.

Edward et moi entrâmes dans le salon, Emmett me lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il imaginait faire pour m'ôter mon sourire. Je soutins son regard, et pouffai en l'entendant grommeler.

« Tu te fais vieux, papa »Se moqua Nicolas en l'entendant faire.

« N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait »Demanda Rosalie avant de se tourner vers moi « Ils sont de pire en pire. Et avec Sony, je ne te raconte pas les dégâts ! Il y avait une fête foraine pas loin de Seattle… »

« Hey ! J'ai surtout prouvé que les loups étaient bien meilleurs au tir que les vampires »S'insurgea Sony

« Tu as triché ! »L'accusa Nick, et ils se défièrent du regard.

« Tu as gagné quelque chose, au moins ? » Demanda Edward pour les ramener au calme, et on vit Sony prendre la main de Sarah dans la sienne, tendrement.

« Bien sûr, une énorme peluche »

« Un gros chien Saint-Bernard…Je trouve qu'il te ressemble un peu, d'ailleurs »Ricana Emmett

« Mais… »Commença Sony, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Sarah intervint en serrant ses doigts autour des siens

« J'adore cette peluche, et ce n'est pas un Saint-Bernard, c'est un Dalmatien »

« Un Dalmatien avec une bonbonne au cou, mais bien sûr ! »Renchérit Nick, et je secouai la tête, amusée.

« De pire en pire, je te dis »Affirma Rose.

« On ne se bat pas dans la maison »La voix d'Esme retentit alors que Sony et Nick se levaient, se lançant des piques verbales pour le plaisir.

« Si on parlait de ce qui nous amène ? »Carlisle obtint le silence par cette simple phrase, et je croisai le regard d'Emmett, soudain pensif.

**EMMETT POV**

Voilà, on y était.

C'était le moment où chacun allait prendre des chemins différents. Si j'avais su, il y a plusieurs décennies, qu'un jour on serait amené à ne plus être tous ensemble, je crois que j'aurais ri et tué la personne qui me l'aurait dit.

Mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

D'abord parce qu'Edward et Bella étaient plus âgés d'un point de vue humain, que nous autres de la fratrie. Je comprenais qu'ils veuillent partir de leur côté…

Je vis Edward lever les sourcils, mais j'étais dans mes réflexions.

Ensuite, parce que nous avions des enfants qui avaient l'âge de se prendre en main, ou qui rêvaient de le faire.

Enfin, depuis dix-huit ans maintenant, nous avions vu nos vies changer. Beaucoup trop changer pour que l'on puisse imaginer continuer comme avant. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce qui m'embêtait surtout dans tout ça, c'est qu'on allait plus pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres à tout moment. Ca voulait dire ne plus partager nos vies, et ne plus pouvoir partager nos rires avec les autres. Comment allais-je vivre en n'ayant plus personne autour de moi à ennuyer avec mes paris ?

« Emmett »Supplia Edward, et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

'_T'es pas drôle ! C'est vrai quoi !? Si vous n'êtes plus là, Jazz va s'ennuyer à force avec moi, et je ne pourrai pas me tourner vers Bella pour un bras de fer, ou un concours…'_

Mon malheur sembla lui passer au-dessus de la tête, et je ronchonnai en entendant Esme nous informer que nous allions déménager.

Nous allions donc être les premiers à quitter la région ? Parce que si Carlisle et Esme partaient, nous autres, Rose, Alice, Jazz et moi, on les suivrait. On était trop humainement jeunes pour se permettre de vivre loin d'eux…Et puis, c'était la famille que nous étions. Chez les Cullen, c'était la famille le plus important.

« Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas venir près de L.A. »Je regardai ma nièce, les yeux effrayés

« Parce que tu crois qu'on pourrait vivre auprès d'un loup-garou ? Tu veux notre mort ! »

« C'est sûr que je risquerai de vous tuer, par accident, bien sûr »

Sony sourit, fier de sa réplique, et j'eus deux mots à lui dire

« Tu pues trop pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer être dans tes environs…Surtout les soirs où tu prends ta douche ! »

« Emmett »S'indigna Esme, mais je vis avec plaisir Sony se redresser, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Moi au moins, j'en prends ! »Et pour appuyer ses dires, il fit mine de se boucher le nez. Rose posa une main sur mon bras, au même moment que Sarah intervenait

« Je ne comprends pas, pour moi vous sentez tous absolument bon »

Je vis le sourire de Bella, et l'attaquai

« Traîtresse ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pensé la même chose ! Vous n'avez pas idée de l'attrait que les odeurs de chacun peuvent avoir sur un humain ! »Se défendit-elle

« Mouais, mais quand même ! Je n'irai pas à L.A. pour vivre, juste parce que ça pue trop »

« Oui, c'est vrai que le soleil n'est vraiment pas un critère important »Ironisa Edward, et je lui lançai un regard noir. Je pensais que le seul frère que j'avais dans l'assistance me soutiendrait ! « Arrête de tout dramatiser… »Souffla-t-il

« Je suis un incompris »Assurai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Tout le monde pouffa en même temps que je croisais le regard désapprobateur de Carlisle. Il n'était pas drôle !

« Tout ça alors que nous savons que nous ne pouvons nous rendre en Californie »Fit-il remarquer, et Sony et Nick se frappèrent les poings, complices.

« Vous avez choisi un endroit ? »Demanda Rosalie

« Nous pouvons retourner partout où on est déjà allés ou une nouvelle acquisition » Répondit Carlisle.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Je fronçai les sourcils pour me concentrer

« Le nord de l'Europe ? »La voix d'Edward rompit le silence. Je regardai Carlisle, étonné d'entendre la question de mon frère. Avait-il entendu les pensées de notre père, et un désir de retourner sur sa terre natale ?

« Chez toi, Carlisle »S'enthousiasma Bella.

« Oh oui ! L'Ecosse ! »Applaudis-je. Je me voyais déjà dans les forêts à chasser le Yéti

« C'est le Loch Ness, là-bas »Murmura Edward pour nos seules oreilles de vampires. Rosalie pouffa à côté de moi, et j'haussai les épaules

« Ca me va aussi »Tous rirent, exceptés Sarah, Sony et Nick qui nous regardaient en s'interrogeant. « Bon, on part quand ? »Je frappai des mains, les murs en tremblaient.

« Vous êtes prêts à tout quitter ici ? »Demanda Carlisle en regardant Nicolas et Rosalie qui n'avaient encore rien dit.

Le téléphone sonna avant qu'ils puissent répondre.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête, mais ce fut Esme qui répondit. Je souris en entendant le discours de ma sœur sur le pourquoi du comment de cette décision que nous venions de prendre de partir emménager en Ecosse.

« Merci, Alice »

« Va pour ce déménagement, alors »Lança Rosalie, en se levant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant déjà les choses à faire

« Combien de temps faut-il prévoir ? »Demanda Bella, et je réalisais que c'était la première fois qu'on allait la voir déménager…Je me réjouissais d'avance à l'idée de fouiller impunément dans ses affaires.

« Hey ! »Rétorqua Edward à mes pensées, et je lui fis un joli sourire charmeur.

« Quelques mois, le temps de mettre tout en place »Assura Esme

« Cool, ça nous laissera du temps pour profiter les uns des autres » Sarah se redressa, et parla pour la première fois depuis le début. Je vis le regard qu'elle posa sur ses parents. C'était sûr que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas venir nous rendre visite facilement.

« Venez, alors »Proposa Nicolas, mais Sarah et Sony croisèrent leurs regards. Ils étaient à l'université ici, et comptaient bien s'installer à la réserve à La Push.

« C'est impossible, Nick »Répondit Sony.

« On trouvera un endroit où vous pourrez venir »Promis Bella.

« Hey ! Et Coop ? Il vient aussi, pas vrai ? »Demanda Nick, et un silence gêné s'installa.

« En théorie »Fit Edward

« Il a intérêt »Affirma Nicolas en se levant.

Bientôt, nous étions tous debout. Et chacun allait s'atteler à l'organisation de ces prochains mois.

« C'est parti pour le ménage de printemps ! »


	72. Chapter 72

Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Et non, je ne vous ai pas oubliée !

Mais je m'excuse quand même mille fois, et encore mille de plus parce que c'est inacceptable que je vous laisse ainsi.

Du coup, je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps, juste un petit rappel du chapitre précédent, et vous pourrez lire : _EMMETT POV « Hey ! Et Coop ? Il vient aussi, pas vrai ? »Demanda Nick, et un silence gêné s'installa._

_« En théorie »Fit Edward_

_« Il a intérêt »Affirma Nicolas en se levant._

_Bientôt, nous étions tous debout. Et chacun allait s'atteler à l'organisation de ces prochains mois._

_« C'est parti pour le ménage de printemps ! »_

Et surtout un énoooooooorme merci à Demoisel pour ses précieux conseils.

Bonne lecture

**5-Sa petite amie**

**BELLA POV**

« Christie est d'accord pour qu'on vienne »

C'était la phrase que Cooper avait dite quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était ce que j'entendais sans cesse depuis.

Edward et moi étions installés sur la terrasse, dans le jardin. Nous ne faisions pas grand-chose, juste être ensemble. Je sentais le pouce d'Edward caresser doucement ma main, son menton dans le creux de mon épaule.

Et puis, on entendit le crissement de pneus de l'Impala de Cooper. Je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre mon cou, alors que je me redressais. Je savais que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais angoissé. C'était la première fois que je verrai la petite amie de mon fils, et c'était un pas à franchir…

« Nous y voilà »Murmurai-je en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Après plusieurs semaines, Cooper nous présentait enfin Christie. Il était resté avec elle depuis son départ après le combat contre Nosim, et les Volturi. Il avait eu besoin de se retrouver auprès d'elle, de garder contact avec la vie qu'il avait mené, sans menaces. Et puis, comme elle savait dès lors pour notre vie, il était évident que nous allions pouvoir l'accueillir. Mais, Christie ne rencontrerait pour le moment qu'Edward et moi. Les autres étaient en chasse, ou au lycée…

Nous passâmes mains dans la main devant la maison. J'entendais qu'ils chuchotaient, et je voyais le sourire d'Edward. Surement voyait-il et entendait-il Christie, avec plaisir. Nous apparûmes enfin devant le couple, et nous restâmes tous immobiles. Il y avait leurs mains jointes, le stress dans les yeux noirs de Christie, et son sourire crispé. J'entendis son cœur qui s'accélérait, avant de reprendre un rythme plus normal. D'un seul coup, je me revis la première fois, il y avait de cela des années, quand Edward m'avait présentée à sa famille. Nous étions pareils. Personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire.

« Bonjour vous deux »Dis-je pour rompre le silence. Les yeux de Christie se tournèrent vers moi avec surprise, et admiration. J'avais oublié l'effet que les vampires avaient sur les humains…

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Christie »Cooper passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme pour la soutenir. Je souris vers elle

« Bienvenue Christie, Cooper nous a parlés de toi, on vous attendait »l'accueillit Edward, et je vis combien il était prudent dans sa manière de se tenir. Christie était-elle si inquiète de nos réactions ?

« Bonjour, Coop m'a beaucoup parlée de vous aussi »Sa voix était malgré la tension qu'on y sentait, très posée, rationnelle.

« Rem…on pourrait rentrer »Proposa Cooper en avançant déjà, et j'acquiesçai.

« Vous avez mangé ? »

« Oui, on s'est arrêté sur la route »

« Alors, allons au salon »Indiquai-je, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la réaction de Christie.

Elle regardait autour d'elle comme on fait quand on entre pour la première fois quelque part.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très surprise par ce que tu vois »Fit remarquer Edward en s'installant à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« C'est-à-dire que Coop m'a prévenue…Et puis, je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon…Cooper est si… »

« Christie »L'interrompit-il, gêné, et je souris en croisant son regard. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais continua quand même

« Enfin, c'est vrai que tout ça parait vraiment normal comme décoration… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »Demandai-je en jetant un œil autour de nous. Il y avait les canapés et fauteuils, la table basse, les photos de famille…

« Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à des cercueils partout ? »Se moqua Cooper, et Edward rit doucement en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Pas à ce point, mais après tout, vous êtes des vampires »Se défendit Christie, tout à fait inconsciente de l'échange entre Edward et moi. Il tourna la tête vers elle, toujours en souriant et répondit

« Nous faisons en sorte de ne pas perdre le caractère humain que nous avons pu avoir…Et puis, le fait que nous n'attaquions pas les humains est un plus dans notre comportement »

« Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes alors ? »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à ça…Je vois juste le fait que je m'entends bien avec Cooper »Elle souriait en parlant de lui, et je ne pus qu'en faire autant. En sentant la pression des doigts d'Edward autour de ma main, je sus à quoi il pensait aussi. Mon arrivée, des décennies plus tôt à la villa de Forks. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, et hochai doucement la tête aux souvenirs de cette entrée dans la famille Cullen. A sa manière, Christie vivait la même chose, et je pouvais comprendre comment elle se sentait...

« Ok »Cooper capta l'échange entre son père et moi et son désir de s'éclipser se fit palpable. « Tu viens, j'ai promis que je te montrerai les environs »Il se leva, et lui tendit la main. Je croisai le regard d'Edward. Nous savions tous les deux ce que notre fils ressentait, et nous en étions amusés pour l'avoir vécu.

« Oh ! Alice et les autres viennent dans quelques minutes… »

« On ne va pas loin »Assura Cooper, mais je vis qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel à l'évocation des autres membres de notre famille. Christie sourit, et le suivit, tenant sa main.

« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un »Souffla Edward dans mon oreille, et je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Oui, enfin, toi tu as été plus brutal en me présentant tout le monde d'un seul coup »

« Comme si ça t'avait ennuyée »Soupira-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Je passai les bras autour de ses épaules, et le laissai étroitement enserrer ma taille

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Il m'embrassa rapidement, et je grognai quand il s'écarta. Il sourit, d'un air contrit

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Christie soit prête à nous voir ainsi »

J'acquiesçai, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, j'entendais Cooper et Christie à quelques pas de là, marchant lentement vers les arbres.

« Au fait, comment réagit-elle ? »

« Plutôt bien. Elle t'admire »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Pour tout ce que tu as vécu pour vivre maintenant ce que tu veux »

Et je comprenais. J'avais réussi à retrouver l'homme que j'avais le plus aimé au monde malgré les séparations. Et j'avais réussi à survivre à tous les problèmes que notre relation engendrait. J'avais même vaincu la mort…

« C'est grâce à toi, tout ça »Assurai-je en entendant des bruits de course entre les arbres. Ce qui signifiait que mes beaux-frères et belles-sœurs arrivaient.

Nous nous embrassâmes et sortîmes dans le jardin pour accueillir tout le monde. Cooper et Christie n'étaient plus en vue.

« Ils sont où ? »Demanda Emmett, et à son sourire, je pensais bien qu'il comptait sortir une plaisanterie ou deux.

« Ils ont déjà fui, Em, quand Christie a su que tu arrivais, elle a pris peur »Lança Edward, et son frère fit semblant de s'offusquer, grognant doucement.

« Comment est-elle ? »Rosalie vint prendre mon bras, et nous emmena sur les fauteuils de jardin.

« Elle était aussi mal à l'aise que moi quand je vous ai rencontrés la première fois »Assurai-je, et elle éclata de rire.

« Au moins, personne ne sera de mauvais poils avec elle »

« Et j'en suis jalouse ! »Assurai-je. Moi qui avais connu la froideur de Rosalie à notre rencontre, j'étais tout de même soulagée que les choses aient tant changé pour que Christie ne connaissent pas le malaise que j'avais connu.

« Je peux jouer à la tatie méchante, si tu veux »Proposa Alice, en s'installant à côté. Et j'imaginais déjà sa 'méchanceté' : jouer à poupée Christie…

« Alice, essaie de rester calme, ok ? Elle n'est pas comme Bella, même si elle fréquente Cooper, elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec le concept de vampires… »Révéla Edward

« Elle disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas »Fis-je remarquer, mais il expliqua

« Cooper en demi-vampire, demi-humain, c'est plus facile à intégrer qu'une famille entière de vampires…Dont une qui joue à la styliste »

« Je ne joue pas à la styliste ! Ce n'est que pour rendre réalisable les visions que j'ai ! »S'insurgea Alice, et nous rîmes.

« Où est Nick ? »Je passai à autre chose

« En voiture »

« Bon, alors, en attendant les jeunes, j'ai vu ce qu'on allait avoir et wow ! Ca va vous plaire ! »Annonça Alice, en sautillant presque et nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Depuis que nous avions pris la décision de déménager, nous n'avions pas forcément fait d'autres choses. Nous devions d'abord trouver un endroit où vivre qui répondrait à chacune de nos attentes, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans les projets immédiats.

« Chouette ! »

« On peut compter sur un ensemble de chalets avec une résidence principale dans un coin pommé »Ajouta Jasper en hochant la tête

« Mais pas trop loin des plus grands magasins de la région »S'enthousiasma Alice. Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.

« Quel genre d'endroit ? »Demanda Esme.

« Dans les Highlands, une région plutôt dépeuplée »

« Et on mange quoi, là-bas ? »Coupa Emmett avec un regard légèrement inquiet. Je vis le sourire d'Edward, moqueur, mais Carlisle répondit

« On trouve la même chose qu'ici, Emmett…Mais aussi des phoques ou des moutons » « Ah »Lâcha Emmett, avec appréhension.

« Oh ! Ce seront des repas variés et équilibrés alors ! »Se moqua Rosalie, et Emmett s'insurgea.

« Sérieusement »Nous rappela Alice, « On a du pain sur la planche ! On déménage avant le printemps ! »

« Mais c'est dans quelques semaines seulement ! »M'affolai-je. J'avais des souvenirs d'humaines qui me disaient qu'il fallait plusieurs mois de préparation…

« On a bien dit que c'était l'heure du ménage de printemps »Me prévint Emmett, et j'imaginai déjà avec inquiétude le moment où il m'aiderait à ranger mes affaires dans des cartons. Il faudrait que je sélectionne ce que je le laisserais toucher.

« Pas de panique, Bella, on est des vampires, tout va très vite »Affirma Rosalie, calmement.

« Mouais »J'étais quand même sceptique. Je n'avais pas fait de tris depuis la naissance de Cooper dans nos affaires. J'avais peur de ce que je trouverais…

Un bruit de voiture interrompit mes pensées alors que j'entendais Rose et Alice demander aux garçons de ressortir les cartons qu'ils avaient toujours dans la cave des maisons où ils s'installaient.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais il y a toutes les affaires de Nick aussi ! »Réalisa Rosalie, et Emmett s'enfonça, désespéré, dans le canapé.

« Quoi, mes affaires ? »Nicolas entra dans la maison en souriant, un gros pull sur le dos pour se protéger de l'hiver.

« On déménage. Ça veut dire que tu dois mettre tout ce qui t'appartient et que tu veux emmener dans des cartons »Expliqua Rose, et cette fois il comprit, à en juger par ses yeux horrifiés.

Depuis dix-huit ans, il avait accumulé tout ce qu'il pouvait. Allant de la musique, aux livres, et souvenirs de tel ou tel moment. Sa chambre était un véritable musée qui relatait sa vie.

« J'ai pas fini ! »Il s'affala par terre et Jasper le rassura comme il pouvait

« On va t'aider. De toute façon, tu as encore cinq ou six semaines pour tout faire »

« Semaines ???? Mais il me faudrait des mois pour sortir de mes tiroirs et boites tout ce que j'ai accumulé »

« Pire qu'une fille »Ricana Emmett, et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Vive les cartons, alors »Grimaçai-je, et tous hochèrent la tête.

On ne put dire autre chose, parce que Cooper et Christie revenaient. Nous fûmes tous à l'affût de leurs mouvements, et je me retins d'aller à la fenêtre voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Bella »Soupira Jasper, et du coin de l'œil, je le vis secouer la tête, amusé.

« Quoi ? »Interrogea Nick en posant la main sur le bras de sa mère.

« Cooper et Christie arrivent »

« Bah ? Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser seuls ? »

« Tu peux parler »Accusa Edward, et Nick sourit, la tête sur le côté. C'était l'outil qu'il avait pour remplacer le sourire en coin que les membres de la famille Cullen avaient tous.

Cooper et Christie franchirent le seuil par la baie vitrée du jardin, et s'arrêtèrent, conscients que tout le monde les regardait.

« Hey »Fit-il, gêné. Christie se rapprocha insensiblement de lui, son regard allant de l'un d'entre nous, vers un autre. Et je compris pourquoi Edward disait qu'une famille de vampires était plus difficile à accepter qu'un demi-vampire.

« Ils vous ont attendus »Dis-je, et Christie porta son attention sur moi. Comme pour s'accrocher à un soutien. Je souris doucement, rassurante. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne risquait rien avec nous.

« Ca m'aurait étonné du contraire »Affirma Cooper en avançant.

« Bah dis donc ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te rencontrer »Alice alla vers eux, et enlaça Coop. Elle resta face à Christie, le bras de mon fils devant elle, pour ne pas qu'elle approche trop la jeune humaine. « Bienvenue, Christie »

« Tatie Alice, celle qui a les visions et qui nous soûle tout le temps »Présenta Coop, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour »Christie hocha la tête, amusée.

« Alice »Murmura Jasper, en approchant. Il attira sa compagne contre lui, à quelques pas.

« Mais… »Bouda-t-elle en restant tout de même prudente dans ses mouvements.

« Merci, tonton » Cooper fit les présentations de là où il était. Chacun répondit par un sourire ou un hochement de tête. Christie regardait chacun avec admiration, mais on sentait qu'elle avait des réserves, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

« Bon, maintenant que les formalités sont passées, quelqu'un fait un match contre moi ? »Emmett se leva, et tendit les manettes de jeux Wii vers nous. Mais c'était sans compter que Nicolas s'approchait de son cousin en souriant, et que nous étions tous autour de Cooper et Christie pour parler de leur vie à Chicago. Emmett se vit obligé de reposer les manettes Wii sur la table, personne ne s'intéressant réellement à ce qu'il faisait.

Avec un serrement au cœur, je vis Cooper et Nick se saluer de leur poignée de mains spéciale et puis, mon neveu se tourna vers Christie. La pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire, il assura

« Tu es encore plus belle en vraie que ce que Coop me montrait ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci, Nick »Christie et Cooper parlèrent en même temps, et Rosalie soupira.

« Ca c'est mon fils ! »Applaudit Emmett à la gaffe qu'avait faite Nick. Pas sûr que Cooper ait voulu que cela soit révélé.

« Je ne lui montrais rien ! C'était juste qu'un jour, quand je me battais dans mon coin, il a squatté dans mes pensées, et je t'ai rejointe après. Il t'a vue, et a fantasmé »Accusa Cooper, et Emmett pouffa en même temps qu'Edward.

Je frappai mon mari d'un coup de coude dans les côtes,

« Je ne fantasmais pas ! J'appréciais la vue, nuance ! »

« D'accord, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. A la limite, il est temps que tu apprennes à garder tes pensées pour toi »Proposa Christie à Cooper, en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu passer pour menaçant.

« Surtout quand tu viens squatter dans mon esprit pendant mes cours »Insista Nicolas, et un débat sur qui allait dans les pensées de l'autre commença. Christie était au milieu, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça »Sourit Edward, et elle hoqueta de surprise.

« Pardon, c'est un réflexe de répondre à ce genre de pensée »

« Ca va »Assura-t-elle, rassurante. « Cooper l'a déjà fait, mais je suis toujours surprise » Edward hocha la tête, et nous nous installâmes sur les canapés.

Cooper nous interrompit soudain

« Pourquoi tu penses à un déménagement, tonton Jazz ? »Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je le regardai mais ce fut Nicolas qui répondit avec enthousiasme

« Les parents en ont marre des USA. L'Ecosse, ça peut le faire »

« L'Ecosse ? C'est à l'autre bout du monde ! »S'interloqua Cooper

« Bah, tu crois quoi ? T'façon, on sera tous ensemble, c'est pas gênant »S'étonna Nicolas, ne voyant visiblement pas le problème qu'avait mon fils.

« Mais, euh...Sarah est ici, et, heu…J'ai pas vraiment…Envie »Il regarda Christie, tendu « Je ne veux pas quitter Christie »

« Cooper, tu ne peux pas encore quitter ta famille »Intervint-elle en le regardant. Il baissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à parler quand Edward assura

« Nous ne te demandons rien, Coop. Tu peux choisir la vie que tu veux. Nous accepterons ton choix, quel qu'il soit»

Je vis Carlisle approuver de la tête. Je me doutais que cette situation, de choisir entre sa famille ou sa petite amie ressemblait à une autre, des décennies plus tôt entre Edward et son père.

_Maman, je ne veux pas choisir. Vous me manquez, mais Christie…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées en sentant la main de Christie sur la sienne. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et se concentra sur les pensées qu'elle lui donnait.

« Ils sont pas mignons ? »Sourit Rose, extasiée.

« Oh que si ! » Fit Emmett d'un ton qui en disait long sur les plaisanteries qu'il comptait dire.

« Très utile, Em »Soupira Edward, et son frère lui sourit de toutes ses dents, innocent.

Puis, Em croisa mon regard dur et froid et soupira à son tour

« Rabat-joie »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et allai rassurer mon fils sur le choix qu'il pouvait faire de nous suivre ou non, quand j'entendis le mot 'pari' dans la bouche de Nick.

« Nicolas »L'arrêta Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

« As-tu pris en compte que Cooper allait peut-être venir avec nous ? » Demandai-je à Alice. Il fallait que mon fils ait un endroit où s'installer s'il prenait, et ça m'étonnait qu'il le fasse, la décision de nous suivre en Ecosse.

« J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait ne pas venir »S'excusa Jasper à sa place, et Alice se pencha sur lui

« Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est en voie d'être en place »

Et en effet, Christie et Cooper revinrent à eux, leurs regards tournèrent sur chacun de nous pour s'arrêter sur moi.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à quitter Christie… »

« Tu m'abandonnes ? »Le coupa Nick, visiblement vexé de passer en second.

« Nick »Le réprimanda Rose, doucement.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'avais pris une décision…Et puis, l'Ecosse, c'est obligé ? »

« On connaît les USA par cœur »Dit Emmett.

« Nous pouvons aussi bien nous installer dans une ville où nous ne sommes pas allés depuis longtemps »Proposa Carlisle.

« Tu fais comme tu le souhaites »Répéta Edward, et je cherchai dans son regard la décision qu'avait prise notre fils.

« Ouais, mais, on est une famille, tu vas pas repartir tout de suite »Insista Nick. « On a encore des tonnes de trucs à faire ! Et puis, tu n'as toujours pas vu la voiture que j'ai trouvée… »

« C'est son choix, Nick »Dis-je

« Mais, et si on venait ? »La voix de Christie était hésitante, mais le silence s'installa immédiatement. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués. « Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord »Reprit-elle

« Oui !! »Applaudit Emmett en même temps qu'Alice.

« Ca c'est cool ! »Approuva Nicolas

« Pourquoi pas »Fit Edward en regardant Carlisle et Esme qui hochaient la tête.

« Mais, et ton boulot ? Ton appart ? Ta vie ? »Cooper prit ses mains dans les siennes

« Je ne dirai pas non à du changement…Mais, ils n'ont rien dit »Murmura Christie, attendant une approbation définitive que je donnai en écoutant les réactions des autres

« Tu seras la bienvenue, Christie »

« Ok ! Vous êtes d'accord, mais tu as aussi des choses ici… »Insista Cooper

« Je n'ai rien, et tu le sais. J'ai quitté ma ville natale il y a plusieurs années, et je n'y avais plus personne. Cooper, pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas envie de se séparer… »Ils passèrent à discuter par la pensée, mais je vis le sourire énorme d'Alice alors que son regard était dans le vide. Je me rapprochai d'Edward

« Elle est prête ? »

« Ils en ont tous les deux extrêmement envie »Assura-t-il en penchant la tête contre mon oreille, son souffle sur ma peau. Je me redressai, souriante.

« Alors c'est réglé »Alice se leva avec enthousiasme et alla se poster devant Christie « Pas la peine de prendre tes vieux meubles, on trouvera tout le nécessaire sur place »

« Tatie Alice, laisse-nous donner la réponse »Demanda Cooper, d'un air blasé par le comportement de sa tante.

**ROSALIE POV**

Comme l'avait dit ma sœur, c'était réglé. Non seulement nous partions pour l'Ecosse dans les prochaines semaines, mais en plus, Cooper et sa petite-amie seraient avec nous. Nous allions être tous ensemble…Sauf Sarah et Sony, mais je savais qu'ils feraient souvent le voyage.

« Si vous avez de la place pour Christie et moi »Sourit Cooper

« On vous trouvera un petit coin »Assura Esme en joignant les mains devant elle.

« Cool »

« Merci »Souffla Christie, et chacun d'entre nous hocha la tête.

« Tu nous diras merci quand tout sera dans l'avion »Fis-je, parce qu'après tout, il allait être temps que chacun fasse ses bagages. « Merci à toi, Christie »Sourit Bella en se levant.

« Maman ! »Soupira Cooper en comprenant qu'elle la remerciait pour sa décision de venir. Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas eu tout le monde avec nous. Je souris à mon neveu, et Christie hocha la tête. Elle semblait porter de l'importance à ce que pouvait dire Bella et chercher son approbation pour sa relation avec Cooper.

D'un seul coup, alors tout le monde était debout, et prêt à se disperser pour préparer notre déménagement.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as une nouvelle voiture ? »Demanda Cooper à son cousin qui hocha la tête avec un sourire espiègle.

« J'ai un peu abimé la voiture de papa l'autre jour, j'ai eu le droit à une nouvelle »

« Un peu ? Tu me l'as carrément esquintée ! Elle couine maintenant ! »S'insurgea Emmett en approchant.

« Roo, tu exagères, c'est juste une courroie »

«Tu as du y aller fort, quand même » Supposa Christie, et je l'aimais déjà. Elle s'intéressait aussi aux voitures !

Edward secoua la tête d'un air amusé, et je lui montrai un air têtu. J'avais longtemps été la seule à vraiment m'y connaître. Grâce aux garçons ça avait changé, et c'était encore mieux de savoir qu'ils allaient continuer sur cette voie.

« Bon, c'est parti pour faire les cartons »S'enthousiasma Alice, et je souris. Elle était toujours celle qui adorait faire les bagages, juste pour pouvoir fouiner dans nos affaires.

« Donc, cette voiture, on va la voir ? »Cooper garda la main de Christie dans la sienne, et ils sortirent.

« Elle est déjà dans la famille »Souffla Emmett en regardant la porte se refermer.

« Elle ne pourra que faire du bien à Cooper, et lui faire oublier ses combats »Assura Jasper.

Nous hochâmes la tête, puis

« Ce n'est pas le tout, mais je pense mettre la maison en vente »Dit Bella.

« Alors je peux t'aider avec la paperasse »Esme et elles se rapprochèrent vers la grande table du salon, et chacun se dirigea vers chez soi. Reprendre nos activités habituelles et concilier les préparatifs de déménagement seraient notre mantra pour les prochaines semaines.

****

_Quelques semaines plus tard,_

Emmett dirait que l'endroit était infesté de loups-garous, et je ne l'aurais pas contredit s'il en avait bien fait la remarque. Après tout, la plage était prise d'assaut par plusieurs groupes de loups-garous. D'abord ceux de l'âge de Jacob, et ensuite, leurs enfants, de l'âge de Sony. C'était impressionnant de tous les voir évoluer, graviter autour de nous.

« Personne ne finira les saucisses ? »Demanda un ami de Sony, Chad, si je me souvenais bien. Une sorte de brouhaha lui répondit, et il sourit en attrapant à la main directement la nourriture sur les broches brûlantes.

« C'est écœurant »Souffla Emmett en le désignant.

« Ch'pas mieux quand t'bois l'sang »Affirma le jeune loup tout en mâchant.

« Hey ! Merci pour la superbe vue sur tes cordes vocales ! »S'offusqua Quil en face de lui.

« C'pas moi »Chad avala sa bouchée, et reprit « Je préfère voir quelqu'un manger de la viande que quelqu'un boire du sang »

« En même temps, on chasse en solo »Répondit Emmett en bombant le torse, fier de lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et me tournai plutôt vers Emily et Esme. Elles commentaient la partie de baseball qui avait lieue à l'autre bout de la plage.

« Nick n'a vraiment pas peur d'être pris entre deux feux, et d'être blessé»Fit remarquer Emily

« Cooper le protège si nécessaire »Répondis-je, et je vis Christie sourire et le regarder. A coup sûr, elle appréciait encore plus le côté vampire de Cooper en le voyant s'en servir ainsi.

« Ne le dites pas devant lui »Murmura Esme en tournant la tête vers Nicolas. Je souris en acquiesçant. Mon fils avait vraiment horreur d'être considéré comme un simple humain. S'il avait pu se fondre dans la masse de vampires que nous étions, il l'aurait fait.

« Cooper m'a dit que vous l'aviez adopté »Christie m'interrogea et je vis les changements sur son visage autant que dans sa voix. Elle était bien plus à l'aise parmi nous, et même si elle restait discrètement présente, on ne pouvait plus ne plus compter sans elle dans nos plans. Elle faisait partie de notre famille, s'intégrant parfaitement.

« Nick avait 6mois quand nous l'avons accueilli, on a fait en sorte qu'il ne sente pas de différence entre lui et Cooper »

Nous regardâmes à nouveau le match. Embry était à la batte alors qu'Alice était postée en lanceuse.

« Je rêve où les loups cherchent à gruger ? »S'anima Emmett en se levant.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde, ils sont plus nombreux sur les bases que nous ! Hey ! Les gars, attendez voir ! »Et il courut pour donner son avis sur le jeu. En effet, c'était les Cullen contre les Quileutes, mais il y avait bien plus de Quileutes que de Cullen sur le terrain. Mais je savais que grâce à la rapidité que mes frères et sœurs avaient, leur sous-effectif serait bien largement compensé.

« Ca t'as bien raison »Me fit remarquer Cooper, en levant les pouces en l'air. Je lui répondis par le même geste, et captai un mouvement sur mon côté. C'était Edward et Bella qui s'éclipsaient à travers les arbres. Je souris en réalisant que depuis la fin des combats contre les Volturi, ils avaient quelque peu retrouvé leur relation passée, en symbiose constante. Et même s'ils veillaient sur leurs enfants, ils se retrouvaient souvent seul à seul.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on les avait pas vus comme ça »Sarah vint s'installer à mes côtés, et j'acquiesçai.

« C'est dur d'être parent »

« Mais vous gérez tous parfaitement ce rôle »Assura-t-elle

« Merci ma belle, tu vas nous manquer »

« Vous aussi, surtout en sachant que ce n'est plus à quelques heures de route, mais à presqu'une journée »

« Peut-être dans quelques années »Proposai-je, mais il y avait peu de chance. Sony était un Quileute, quitterait-il sa tribu pour l'Ecosse ?

Elle pensa surement à la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de se stopper sur Sony et Cooper qui se bataillaient.

« Ils n'arrêtent jamais ? »Demanda Christie, en voyant que Nick et les autres Quileutes se mêlaient au 'combat'.

« Ils ont tous un surplus d'énergie… »Souris-je

« Et encore, ils étaient pire en étant enfants »Ajouta Sarah

Nous hochâmes la tête, sous le regard sceptique de Christie. En même temps, tous nous rejoignirent, et s'affalèrent avec plus ou moins de grâce autour de nous. Alors qu'ils faisaient passer aux loups-garous de quoi boire, les projets immédiats furent évoqués. J'écoutai d'une oreille tout ce qui se disait. Entre ceux qui voulaient partir camper dans la forêt, ceux qui préféraient rester autour du feu de camp, et ceux qui prônaient des virées à Las Vegas ou ailleurs, tous parlaient en même temps, s'égosillant pour faire valoir son choix. Je secouai la tête et sentis le menton d'Emmett sur mon épaule. Je m'appuyai à lui, me doutant parfaitement de ce à quoi il pensait pour occuper les quelques jours que nous devions rester encore ici. Carlisle était demandé encore à l'hôpital, et étant donné que nous étions ses 'enfants', aussi adoptés que nous le soyons, les humains n'allaient pas accepter que nous partions sans nos 'parents' à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis, de toute façon, on s'était arrangé avec Edward et Bella. Ils seraient ceux qui iraient les premiers prendre possession de nos nouvelles acquisitions. Et à en juger par le regard qu'Alice avait lancé à la cantonade lors de la discussion pour régler cela, il valait mieux qu'Edward et Bella y soient seuls. Ce qui avait bien sûr valu un commentaire très utile de mon mari.

'_Quand on parle du loup'_ Pensai-je en voyant Edward et Bella revenir parmi nous. Mon frère me lança un regard blasé tout en s'installant, Bella dans les bras.

« Hey, hey, vous deux »Les désigna Emmett avec un sourire entendu

« Oh ! merci pour l'image, Em »Se plaignit Jacob en le frappant sur l'épaule.

« Quoi ?! »Fit-il l'innocent, et je tentai en vain d'attirer son attention ailleurs. Bella sourit mais se cacha dans le cou d'Edward, alors que des éclats de rire et commentaires fusaient dans notre groupe.

Et puis, Sony regarda sa montre, et grimaça. Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers Sarah et Sony, alors qu'ils hochaient la tête l'un vers l'autre.

« Déjà ? »Demanda Edward, et ce fut Sarah qui répondit

« On a cours demain matin »

« En l'occurrence, dans moins de six heures »Compléta Sony.

« Ouch ! C'est dur, ça »Grimaça Emmett

« Comme tu dis »Sony se leva, et tendit la main à Sarah.

Nous fîmes de même, et allâmes les enlacer. Nous n'allions pas les revoir avant un moment, des milliers de kilomètres nous séparant.

« Pas de folies, hein ? »Recommanda Emmett en prenant Sarah par les épaules.

« Autant que toi, tonton »

« Mouais, pas sûr que ta mère soit d'accord, alors »Supposa-t-il en regardant dans la direction de Bella. Ma belle-sœur fronça les sourcils, et on entendit qu'elle grondait doucement. « Oui, diabolique »

« Arrête tes bêtises »Alice le poussa, et embrassa notre nièce avec un sourire triste.

« A la semaine prochaine »

« On apporte la bouffe, et vous à boire »

Tous les Quileutes parlèrent en même temps pour mettre au point des sorties, mais Sarah n'écoutait personne. Alors que nous nous remettions chacun à des occupations, Bella et sa fille se retrouvaient à quelques pas. Elles se souriaient, mais l'émotion était palpable. Même si Sarah avait déjà quitté le toit maternel, la séparation qui allait suivre allait être plus difficile. Chacune jouait avec les cheveux de l'autre, alors qu'elles échangeaient les derniers conseils avant le départ, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Et puis, Cooper les rejoignit. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, et la vision avait de quoi réchauffer nos cœurs morts. Ils se regardèrent un instant, en souriant, et je me doutais qu'ils discutaient par la pensée. Bella sourit, et prit leurs mains dans les siennes. En un sens, heureusement que Cooper nous suivait. Bella était trop proche de ses enfants pour ne pas en avoir un avec elle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward hocher la tête.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? »Demanda Carlisle en croisant notre regard. Edward secoua la tête

« Ils ont besoin de ce moment à eux »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous sur le bord de la route, voyant Sony et Sarah partir.

« L'avantage, c'est que ça ne puera plus le chien mouillé à la maison »

« Emmett ! »S'offusquèrent toutes les voix autour de lui, mais apparemment, il en était fier. Je le frappai derrière la tête, alors qu'il ricanait avec Jasper.

Je savais que malgré le nombre d'années que nous accumulions, et malgré notre futur départ, rien ne changerait de ce côté-là. Je souris, et ralentis pour voir tout le monde retourner autour du feu. Embry le raviva en jouant avec les braises. Autour, les couples s'installèrent, et les discussions reprirent doucement, bercées par le vent dans les arbres, et les vagues qui venaient lécher les pieds des plus téméraires.

NOTE : je ne prendrai pas de risques à vous dire quand je pense poster l'épilogue, parce que je n'en sais sincèrement rien. Qui sait ? il sera peut-être pour les vacances de Noël ? (en sachant que j'espère qu'il sera bien avant, après tout, ça serait plus cool)

Et dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !

bsx


	73. Chapter 73

Et me revoici bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais !

Et comme promis, il s'agit de l'épilogue de ma fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement mon adorée Bêta DEMOISEL, sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu écrire tout ça, et surtout pas durer plusieurs mois (rappelons que j'ai commencé la publication en mars dernier !) Quoiqu'il en soit, un énorme merci pour ta patience et tes encouragements.

Ensuite, je remercie Caro30, et NaoO qui m'ont bien aidée et soutenue.

Je signalerai aussi DarkGaby pour le rôle qu'il a joué dans l'histoire ^^

Et ensuite, toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, ou qui ont pris le train en marche avec enthousiasme.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et dites-moi bien sûr ce que vous en pensez !

**6-EPILOGUE**

**BELLA POV**

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de brouillard en une seule fois. Même le mauvais temps de Forks et ses environs n'était pas à ce point brumeux. Je me demandais comment de simples humains pouvaient vivre ici. Moi, en tout cas, j'aurais passé mon temps à me cogner, à risquer ma vie à chaque pas que j'aurais fait.

Enfin, ce n'était plus un problème aujourd'hui. La main dans celle d'Edward, j'avançai entre les arbres, paisiblement. Nous ne parlions pas, nous contentant d'observer les alentours, de repérer les différentes dépendances dans lesquelles notre famille allait s'installer dès le début de soirée. Edward et moi avions fait le voyage en premier. D'abord parce qu'il fallait faire arriver les bagages dans la grande maison principale, vérifier que tout était prêt. Ensuite, ma maison avait trouvé un acquéreur rapidement et que nous ne voulions pas nous installer chez Carlisle et Esme en attendant l'heure de départ. Enfin, nous avions envie de faire connaissance avec notre nouvel environnement à notre rythme, sans avoir les autres pour nous entraîner quelque part.

On approchait d'une paroi abrupte quand Edward resserra ses doigts autour des miens. Je tournai la tête vers lui et d'un commun accord, nous sautâmes sur le haut, mains dans la main. Alors, nous trouvâmes une vue extraordinaire sur le lac du Loch Ness. Les arbres nous entouraient, et au loin, leurs ombres se mêlaient à la profondeur du lac.

« C'est magnifique »Soufflai-je, mes yeux de vampires me permettant d'apprécier les jeux de lumières sur l'eau. Je plissai les paupières, cherchant à déchiffrer les profondeurs, mais ne trouvant que la noirceur.

« Il paraît qu'à certains moments de l'année, on peut voir ce qui se passe dans les profondeurs »Murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant. Et je souris

« J'en connais qui vont attendre ça avec impatience »

« Le monstre du Loch Ness est une légende »

« Autant que les vampires »Je me tournai vers lui, et il posa son front contre le mien, plongeant son regard dans le mien

« Bella, Bella, que vais-je faire de toi ? »Demanda-t-il, fataliste.

Je passai les bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus contre moi

« En tout cas, tu ne pourras pas me perdre ici, en pleine forêt »

Et il réagit comme je savais qu'il le ferait. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ma taille, ses pupilles se rétrécirent, en même temps qu'il disait d'une voix profonde

« Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, Bella » Il se rapprocha encore, ses lèvres contre les miennes « Je t'aime »

Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment, et je franchis l'espace entre nous. Nos lèvres s'unirent dans un mouvement passionné où chacun cherchait l'écho de ses sentiments dans l'autre. Je passai les doigts dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il refermait ses doigts sur mes hanches. La pluie commença à tomber au moment où je sentais l'herbe dans mon dos. Nous sourîmes, laissant nos mains parcourir nos corps.

****

La soirée commençait à peine quand nous entendîmes les voitures arriver, et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'enthousiasme n'était pas au rendez-vous. Pour preuve, les éclats de rire fusaient- en particulier ceux d'Emmett qui faisaient trembler les arbres autour de nous-, et les réflexions sur ce qui nous entourait.

« Alors là, j'adore cet endroit ! »S'exclama Emmett en inspirant à fond.

« On y voit rien en tout cas »Râla Nick en enfilant un gros pull.

« Je sais pas, moi je vois bien »Se moqua Cooper en rapprochant Christie de lui « Gardes-moi dans ta ligne de mire, tu pourrais te perdre »Conseilla-t-il sous le regard amusé de son cousin.

« Hey ! Je vous préviens, j'ai ma maison à moi ! »S'indigna Nick en emportant avec lui son sac.

Je secouai la tête, et Esme approcha de moi

« Le voyage n'a pas vraiment aidé à les calmer »

« Ca viendra »Souffla Alice en passant à côté de nous. Elle me prit par le bras, et m'entraîna à sa suite en souriant. « Dis-moi un peu ce qu'on a dans le coin »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas ! »Mais j'entrai dans le jeu « Les dépendances sont absolument immenses, et la distance est agréable pour être chacun chez soi »J'appuyai sur les derniers mots en la regardant plus spécifiquement. Elle se désigna, d'un air surpris, avant de sourire comme elle seule savait le faire

« Oh ! Bella, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire encore plein de choses ensemble »Je vis son regard qui se perdait, et frissonnai à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer. Son sourire s'élargit comme elle revenait à la réalité. Autour de nous, chacun avançait en regardant autour de lui. Nous arrivions à la maison principale qui était, sans aucune concertation préalable, immédiatement attribuée à Carlisle et Esme. Ils entrèrent en premier, et firent un tour rapide. C'était une grande maison de type local avec les murs en pierres apparentes rouges, et les fenêtres enfoncées dans les murs épais.

Tout de suite, Nick et Cooper s'approchèrent de l'écran plasma géant que les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé. J'entendis qu'ils prévoyaient déjà des séances de jeux par ici. Je soupirai en apercevant Jasper et Alice par la fenêtre. Déjà, ils quittaient les lieux pour aller trouver leur dépendance.

« Hey ! Regardez-moi ces amoureux »Souffla Emmett en donnant un coup de coude à Edward.

« Ne dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé »Se moqua Cooper en le pointant du doigt.

« Emmett ! »S'écria Edward en le frappant sur le bras. Cooper éclata de rire à la réaction de son père, et frappa sa main dans un signe de victoire avec celle de Nicolas. « T'avises pas de continuer à le lancer sur cette voie ! »Prévint Edward en menaçant Cooper qui dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau.

« Et les dépendances sont sympas ? »Demanda Rose en ignorant délibérément les autres. Je souris et hochai la tête.

« Vraiment bien, oui. Il y en a une plus petite que les autres, mais elles ne sont pas à plus de quelques centaines de mètres les unes que les autres » En fait, cette disposition en dépendances me faisait penser à Forks. La petite dépendance qu'il y avait dans les bois, près de la villa principale.

« Et, il y en a combien ? »Christie se joignit à nous, s'asseyant sur un canapé.

« 3, en plus de celle-ci, et une autre plus éloignée, mais très…Coquette, je dirais »A mon hésitation, je vis le regard d'Emmett se porter sur moi, et je me mordillai la lèvre. Il se frotta les mains, et releva les manches de son sweat dans un geste théâtral

« Quelque chose me dit que vous l'avez essayée, cette petite dépendance »Il me fit un clin d'œil éloquent, mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carlisle prit les commandes pour que chacun se dirige vers son nouveau chez soi. Emmett leva les pouces en l'air, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Edward grogna contre son frère, et m'attrapa la main délibérément. Je souris et levai les yeux au ciel

« Moi qui espérais que l'Ecosse le calmerait »

« Tu as rêvé »Affirma Rose en s'approchant de son mari.

« Emmett »Grinça Edward au moment où Emmett embarquait Rose dans un baiser sans fin. Nick râla à son tour, alors que Carlisle se raclait la gorge, et que Christie s'appliquait à montrer qu'elle ne voyait rien de ce cinéma.

« Quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait penser à rentrer chez nous »La voix rieuse d'Alice nous parvint, et nous hochâmes la tête.

« Bah moi, je veux voir les alentours… Nick ? »Proposa Cooper.

Alors, Cooper, Nicolas et Christie partirent parmi les arbres. Nous sortîmes tous lentement de la maison, en entendant le bruit caractéristique de Cooper qui se téléporte avec quelqu'un. Je souris et sentis une lourde main sur mon épaule.

« Alors, ma Bella, raconte-moi un peu »

« Emmett »S'agaça Edward

« Combien d'arbres et ou de murs de nos chères nouvelles maisons avez-vous détruit, mon frère et toi ? »Continua-t-il comme si Edward n'avait rien dit.

Je tournai les yeux, anxieuse de disparaître définitivement de cette Terre. Rosalie soupira en secouant la tête, et Carlisle et Esme levèrent les yeux au ciel. Jasper, quant à lui, trouva amusant de jouer avec mes sentiments en m'insufflant une vague de plaisanterie.

« Ignore-les »Souffla Edward en se plaçant entre Emmett et moi en parlant de ses frères. Mais, même si j'étais sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Jasper, et que j'en étais consciente, je fixai mon regard dans celui de mon cher beau-frère, et répondis

« Ni arbres, ni murs. Mais quelques têtes de lits »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de sourire à s'en exploser les zygomatiques.

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer ? »

Et il bloqua Edward d'un bras pour attraper mon poignet. D'une vitesse vampirique, je tournai sur moi-même, sa prise lâcha. Il s'élança à ma poursuite. Et nous zigzaguâmes entre les autres. Alice se mêla à notre course. De son pas dansant, elle tournoya devant Emmett, l'empêchant d'avancer. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle révéla alors

« La tête de ton lit sera encore pire demain matin »

« Hey ! » S'offusqua Rose pendant qu'Edward et Jasper explosaient de rire. Emmett s'arrêta et bomba le torse

« Jamais dit que ça serait pas le cas ! D'ailleurs, je suis sur qu'on peut vérifier ça maintenant »

« Emmett !! »Toutes les voix s'élevèrent contre lui. Alors qu'il enlaçait Rosalie avec son air de gamin, Jasper grogna, et Edward se pinça l'arête du nez. Je penchai la tête dans son cou, et l'embrassai doucement en pouffant. Décidément, rien ne changerait de ce côté-là. Emmett serait toujours Emmett, et toujours prêt à dire, faire, et penser des choses stupides. Edward inspira à fond, et serra ses doigts autour des miens, comme pour fermer son esprit aux pensées de son frère.

« Il y a d'abord autre chose à faire »La voix de la raison qu'était Carlisle nous ramena à un relatif calme. Mains dans la main nous avançâmes chacun vers nos dépendances.

« Tu n'as quand même pas gagné »Emmett me pointa du doigt avant d'entraîner Rose à sa suite.

« A ta place, je ne le laisserai pas continuer sur cette voie »Commença Jasper en désignant son frère. Je fronçai les sourcils, et du coin de l'œil je vis Edward grimacer «Emmett peut vraiment se laisser aller à des paris et débilités auxquelles tu n'es pas habituée »

« Euh…Ca fait quand même presque dix-neuf ans… »

« Tu n'as pas vu de quoi il était capable…Bella, si tu tiens à ta tranquillité, ne l'encourage »

Je regardai fixement, tout en continuant d'avancer

« Je pense pouvoir lui tenir tête »

« C'est malheureusement ce que je pensais »Affirma Edward d'un ton fataliste

« Quoi ? »

« Vous allez être intenables, tous les deux ! Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré à Forks, Emmett rêve de t'avoir dans la famille, sous la main, pour jouer avec toi »

« Et je le répète, ça fait dix-neuf ans que je fais partie de la famille, et que je suis vampire… »

« Mais tu n'étais pas entièrement disponible : les enfants t'occupaient beaucoup »Me contredit Alice, et je compris.

Emmett n'avait pas eu le temps d'éprouver ma patience depuis que j'avais retrouvé les Cullen, et qu'Edward et moi nous étions mariés. Entre Cooper, Sarah, et les Volturi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Or, à présent, mes enfants pouvaient se passer de moi, et les seules dangers que je pouvais attendre se résumaient à un mot.

Emmett.

Jasper éclata de rire en sentant les angoisses qui montaient en moi. Et Alice me lança un regard compatissant.

« Hey ! Venez-voir ça ! »Le cri enthousiaste d'Emmett résonna autour de nous. Nous nous tournâmes pour trouver Emmett et Rosalie un peu plus loin entre les arbres. Emmett faisait de grands gestes, un sourire débile aux lèvres, et Rosalie reprit son chemin vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

« Ca y est, il a trouvé Nessie »Se moqua Edward en courant rejoindre son frère.

« Ba alors on est mal, il risquerait de vouloir l'accrocher dans le salon »Insista Jasper, et Alice et moi pouffâmes avant de les suivre.

Nous parcourûmes les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient du lac du Loch Ness, et arrivâmes sur les rivages. Alice eut à peine le temps de dire mon prénom que je sentais un boulet de canon me pousser en avant. Par instinct, je me réceptionnai après un rouler-bouler, et me redressai, les jambes fléchies.

Emmett était en face de moi, tout sourire, et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Bella, ne rentre pas dans son jeu… »Me conseilla Jasper, mais c'était trop tard. J'y entrai la tête la première.

Je ceinturai Emmett, et sentis ses bras se refermer sous mes épaules pour me soulever. J'atterris derrière lui, et le poussai.

Il arriva dans l'eau, les fesses en l'air.

Un énorme éclat de rire nous prit, à en faire trembler les arbres et faire onduler l'eau du lac.

« C'est encore meilleur en vrai qu'en vision »Lança Alice en venant prendre ma main pour sautiller à côté de moi.

« Elle…Tu…pouah ! Tu es diabolique, ça ne te va pas l'âge ! Tu t'aggraves ! »Emmett s'ébroua violemment, nous arrosant par la même occasion. Rosalie le frappa sur le bras en riant toujours, alors qu'Emmett regardait Edward avec son air de conspirateur. Alors, je vis Edward se lancer sur son frère en grognant doucement.

Ils finirent tous les deux dans l'eau, à s'ébrouer plutôt qu'à se battre.

Alors que nous riions toujours, Rose et moi attrapâmes Jasper pour l'envoyer lui aussi dans l'eau. Il exagéra sa chute et créa une vague puissante qui vint frapper contre le rivage. C'était moins une avant que nous ne finissions tous dans l'eau à nous battre les uns contre les autres, quand on entendit un raclement de gorge.

« Euh, ils vont être comme ça encore longtemps ? »La voix mi-amusée, mi-surprise de Christie provoqua l'hilarité chez Emmett, en même temps que Cooper nous observait avec son air inquisiteur. Il regarda son cousin qui faisait mine d'être scandalisé, puis déclara, résigné

« Mouais, quelque chose comme l'éternité »

« Et t'as encore rien vu »Assura Edward.

**FIN **

NOTE : un grand merci à nouveau !!

PS: ma fiction passe dorénavant dans la catégorie COMPLETE (une petite larme? ^^)

Spuffy.


End file.
